Un viento para Natsuki Natsuki no Kaze
by Key-no-Kaze
Summary: Que pasaría si de la noche a la mañana descubres que fuiste un ángel en otra vida, que tu madre fue la ladrona más buscada por la policía, que ahora fueras tú la ladrona más buscada por todos? Natsuki puede responder. Haces del destino... o no? leed y dej
1. Siempre estaré ahí

Capítulo 1: Siempre estaré ahí  
  
Shinji: ¡Vamos Natsuki, que llegarás tarde!- no dejaba de mirarse el reloj.  
  
Natsuki: Agh, ¿pero se puede saber por qué narices me esperas cada mañana? ¡si ni siquiera vamos al mismo curso!- salía con el desayuno en la boca, apenas había podido probarlo.  
  
Shinji: Porque...- señalaba hacia la puerta de casa de Natsuki. Se veía una mujer de unos 40 años que se asomaba por ella. Era Maron.- ¡le prometí que siempre vigilaría de ti! ¡y además porque te quiero, Natsuki!- Al decir esto último, se puso un poco colorado.  
  
Natsuki: esto...- estaba coloradísima- ¡agh! ¡mira la hora que es! ¡ahora si que no llegamos! ¡corre!- Shinji se había quedado paralizado.  
  
Maron: (viendo salir corriendo a Natsuki y Shinji) ¡jaja Shinji, por fin lo estás logrando!- hace una sonrisita.  
  
Chiaki: ¿qué dices?- se iba a trabajar.  
  
Maron: ¡aah, Chiaki! Nada, es que pienso que por fin Natsuki se está dando cuenta de que Shinji la quiere de verdad- abrazó a su marido con fuerza- ¿sabes? A veces temo que Natsuki no tome a Shinji en serio y se busque otro...  
  
Chiaki: ¿pero que dices? ¡Si desde su otra vida que se aman!- hizo una sonrisa pillina- ¡igual que tu y yo! ¡vámonos a la cama!  
  
Maron: ¿Chiaki que memeces dices tú ahora? ¡que tenemos que trabajar!- estaba tan colorada como su hija Natsuki.  
  
Chiaki: ¿ves? Has reaccionado de la misma forma que Natsuki. No te preocupes, dentro de unos años no habrá quién separe a estos dos.  
  
Maron: tienes razón...  
  
Habían pasado 22 años desde la desaparición de la ladrona Jeanne y el demonio. Natsuki, la reencarnación de Finn, tenía ya 15 años, y Shinji, la reencarnación de Acces, 19. Todo andaba perfectamente, y aunque aún era pequeña, Natsuki se estaba convirtiendo en una gran mujer.  
  
Natsuki: ¡siento llegar tar...!  
  
Professor: ¡Nagoya! ¿crees que estás son horas de llegar a clase? ¡que no se vuelva a repetir!  
  
Natsuki: (sentandose en su sitio) ya le vale a ese pesado de Shinji...  
  
Momoko: (la mejor amiga de Natsuki, hija de Yashiro y Kagura, repitió un año por culpa de una operación) ¿ya has vuelto a venir con Shinji? ¡parejita!  
  
Natsuki: ¡no te burles!  
  
Professor: ¡Nagoya, haz el favor de atender!  
  
Natsuki:- mirando hacia un lado- Momoko, ¿quién es ese chico de ahí?  
  
Momoko: ¡es nuevo! ¡Se llama Toshiki Oshida, y viene de francia! ¡es guapísimo!- en ese momento el chico miró a Natsuki y le guiñó un ojo- ¡ostras, te ha mirado!  
  
Natsuki: Bah, no me interesan los chicos como él...  
  
Momoko: porque ya tienes a Shinji ¿no?  
  
Natsuki: ¡Momoko!  
  
Professor: ¡Nagoya, ya está bien, al pasillo!  
  
Natsuki: (en el pasillo) "ya le vale a Momoko..."- se abre la puerta y aparece Toshiki- Hola, ¿qué haces aquí fuera, también te han castigado?  
  
Toshiki: (sonriendo) No, solo iba a buscar unos mapas para la clase de historia. Tu eres Natsuki ¿no?  
  
Natsuki: ¿me conoces?- estaba sorprendida.  
  
Toshiki: no, pero me parece raro, algo me dice que te conozco de hace mucho...  
  
Natsuki: ¡quien sabe! A lo mejor nos conocimos en otra vida!- sonreía de forma muy cariñosa.  
  
Toshiki: quién sabe, tal vez sí...- acorraló a Natsuki en la pared y acercó sus labios...  
  
Professor: ¡Oshida! ¿Ya has traído los mapas?  
  
Toshiki: ¡no, un momento!- se dirigió a Natsuki- hasta pronto, ángel mío.- se alejó silenciosamente.  
  
Natsuki:- se rozaba los labios con una mano temblorosa- ha... ha estado... a punto de...- ve espiando por la puerta de los lavabos a Shinji- ¡ahhhhhhhhh! ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Shinji: pues, como tú, estoy castigado. ¿quién era ese chico de antes?- preguntó mirándola con recelo.  
  
Natsuki:- aún se rozaba los labios- esto... un alumno nuevo... - de repente reacciona- ¡se puede saber por que te estoy dando explicaciones?  
  
Shinji: de acuerdo, no te enfades...- se puso serio de golpe- pero recuerda que tú eres mía, Natsuki, y no te pienso compartir con nadie en absoluto.- da media vuelta y se va.  
  
Natsuki: "Shinji..."  
  
En clase de Kendo...  
  
Voz: ¡Natsuki! ¡Alguien te busca!  
  
Natsuki: dejando la katana- ¡vooooooooooy!- se encontró en la puerta a Toshiki- ¡ah, hola! ¿que querías?  
  
Toshiki: Bueno, he pensado que, ya que los dos terminábamos tarde, por si querías que volviéramos a casa... juntos.  
  
Natsuki: poniéndose colorada- me encantaría, pero... -"tengo que volver con Shinji" pensó. Le viene a la cabeza Momoko "¡parejita!"- ¡sí, vale!  
  
Toshiki: cara de felicidad- ¿de verás? ¡¡urra!! ¡Te espero en la puerta principal!  
  
Natsuki: "por un día que no vuelva con Shinji no pasará nada..."  
  
Más tarde...  
  
Shinji: ¡Momoko! ¿sabes donde se ha metido Natsuki? No la encuentro en el club... - estaba agotado de tanto correr. Él acababa más tarde los entrenamientos de baloncesto, y salía antes para irla a buscar.  
  
Momoko: ¿Natsuki? Se marchó hace cosa así de cinco minutos... me ha dicho que se iba con un compañero de clase.  
  
Shinji: ¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ????  
  
En un parque...  
  
Natsuki: "llevamos media hora y aún no ha dicho ni media palabra... ¿para qué me habrá traído?" em... ¿Toshiki? Se empieza a hacer tarde... ¿por qué no vamos tirando?  
  
Toshiki: Natsuki... ¿te molesta estar conmigo?  
  
Natsuki: se sorprendió bastante- ¿eh? ¡pues claro que no! ¿por qué lo dices?  
  
Toshiki: mmmm, por nada- se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa- ¿estás enamorada de alguien, Natsuki?  
  
Natsuki: se había puesto super colorada- ¿ehhhh? Bueno, esto...- en ese momento le viene a la cabeza Shinji- yo...  
  
Antes de poder responder, tenía a Toshiki encima. Aunque forcejeó un poco, Toshiki se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios... sin saber porqué, a Natsuki Toshiki le resultaba muy familiar...  
  
Shinji: ¡Apártate de Natsuki!- fue corriendo y apartó a Toshiki de Natsuki.  
  
Toshiki: je ¿celoso? Que yo sepa no es tu novia, así que ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Nos vemos mañana, Natsuki.- dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Natsuki: ¿Por qué narices te has metid...?  
  
Shinji: ¿QUÉ RELACIÓN TIENES CON ESE TIPO????- estaba realmente enfadado.  
  
Natsuki: nada en especial, nos acabamos de conocer...  
  
Shinji: ¿que os acabáis de conocer? ¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE BESARTE!- estaba tan y tan enfadado que hasta le salía humo de la cabeza.  
  
Natsuki: no sé, estoy muy confundida...- de repente reacciona- ¿y a ti por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones?  
  
Shinji: Tu primer beso- dijo con la cabeza bajada- Natsuki: ¿qué?- Shinji: ¡no pienso dejar que me quite tu primer beso!- Natsuki: ¿pero qué dic...?  
  
En ese momento, Shinji se abalanzó sobre Natsuki y le dió un beso. Ella, lejos de quitárselo de encima, se dejó besar, aunque se había quedado muy sorprendida. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Natsuki le pegó un puñetazo a Shinji.  
  
Natsuki:- estaba colorada- ¿se puede saber por qué lo has hecho?  
  
Shinji: Ya te lo he dicho, no consentiré que otro me quite tu primer beso- Natsuki se puso coloradísima- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero se paró y miró a Natsuki- Sé que he hecho mal al forzarte, pero te quiero, desde siempre te he querido, y no voy a permitir que nadie me robe tu amor.- dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Natsuki se quedó un buen rato ahí plantada. "Siempre te he querido..." esas palabras resonaban dentro de su corazón. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a escucharlas, no sabía porqué, esta vez algo le había reaccionado en su corazón. De repente, sonrió, y se acarició los labios. "Aunque fuiste muy bruto, me alegro que el primer beso me lo hayas dado tú, Shinji..."  
  
En casa...  
  
Maron: ¡vaya! ¿todo eso te pasó?- estaba fregando los platos- ¿y dices que ese tal Toshiki te suena de algo?  
  
Natsuki: Bueno, no exactamente, estoy convencida de que es la primera vez que lo veo, pero me da la sensación de haberlo conocido hace mucho tiempo... ¿qué raro, no mamá?  
  
Maron:- dejando los platos- no tiene por que...- se acercó a Natsuki- hija, aunque tú no te acuerdes de mucho, tú...- entró Chiaki y Maron fue a verlo- ¡bienvenido, amor!- le da un beso.  
  
Chiaki: ¡hola! Que raro que estés tan cariñosa, Maron...- se pasaron media hora dándose mimitos en la puerta.  
  
Natsuki: con cara de resignación- estos dos no tienen remedio...- de repente recordó el beso que le dio Shinji y sus palabras- Shinji...  
  
Maron: ¿Natsuki, has dicho algo?- Natsuki: no, nada...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: espero que os guste!! Y disculpas si está repetido, no entiendo demasiado bien como se pone. 


	2. Encuentros con el pasado

Capítulo 2: Encuentros con el pasado  
  
Voz: Finn, mi querida Finn...  
  
Natsuki: ¿quién hay?  
  
Voz: Mi adorada Finn... me dejaste solo... rompiste tu promesa...- se vió una figura.  
  
Natsuki: ¿quién eres? ¿por qué me llamas?  
  
Voz: Ven a mi... vuelve a ser parte de mi fuerza... ven, Finn Fishu.- De repente Natsuki se transformó en Finn- Natsuki: ¿pero que me ha pasado? ¿quién eres?- Voz:- la figura se fue acercando más y más...- ven... ¡vuelve a ser mía!  
  
Natsuki: ¡nooooooooooooooooo!- se despertó en su cuarto, toda empapada en sudor- af, af... era un sueño...  
  
Saliendo de su casa...  
  
Natsuki: ¿m? ¿donde se ha metido Shinji?- miró el reloj y vió que era la hora de siempre. Fue a llamar a su casa, le abre Miyako- ah, señora Minazuki, ¿está Shinji?  
  
Miyako: ¡No me llames señora Minazuki, que me haces vieja! ¿Shinji? Se ha ido hace un rato...  
  
Natsuki: ¿Qué?  
  
De camino a la escuela...  
  
Shinji: Tal vez he hecho mal en irme más temprano... pero es que me daba vergüenza ver a Natsuki... después de lo de ayer... no creo que me atreva a mirarle a la cara nunca más...  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SHINJIII!!!!!!!!!!!- venia corriendo como un bólido detrás de él- Shinji: ¿Natsuki?- Natsuki llegó y le pegó un puñetazo- Shinji: ¿pero se puede saber qué haces?- Natsuki: ¡la pregunta es que haces tú! ¡anda que me esperas!  
  
Shinji: es que- viendo la cara severa de Natsuki, se acobardó- como ayer pasó eso... y te forcé y... creí que jamás querrías volver a verme...- de repente, notó sus labios rozados por los de Natsuki, ¡le estaba besando! Se quedó de piedra.  
  
Natsuki:- guiñando un ojo malicioso- no creas que es porque me gustes ni nada, es solo que... ¡no me apetecía verte triste!- Shinji: ¿qué?- al ver la sonrisa de Natsuki, entendió- de acuerdo... ¡venga, vamos!  
  
Pero al salir del colegio...  
  
Natsuki: ¿querías hablar, Toshiki?- estaba más tranquila que la última vez.  
  
Shinji:- escondido entre unos matorrales- ya estamos otra vez...  
  
Toshiki: Te quiero, Natsuki.-Tenía una cara muy seria.  
  
Natsuki:- estaba colorada- esto... lo siento pero... estoy enamorada de otro...  
  
Shinji:- muy deprimido- "¿de quién será?"- se le volvió la alegria- "¿acaso seré yo?"- otra vez triste- "no... no... ayer te dejó claro que no, pero"- volvió a estar alegre- "¡esta mañana me ha besado! Pero... me ha pegado un puñetazo..." (se come el coco sin razón... ^O^U)  
  
Toshiki: de otro ¿eh? Pues no lo pienso consentir... ¡tu eres mía!- Se le abalanza encima- Natsuki: ¡suéltame!- Toshiki: ¡me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, que no me volverías a dejar sólo... ¿te acuerdas, Finn? ¡tienes que cumplir!  
  
Natsuki: ¿pero qué dices?- de repente, se lo quedó mirando y vislumbró un rostro familiar- eres... ¿eres el rey de los demonios?  
  
Shinji: ¡¡¡¡¡NATSUKI!!!!!- Toshiki la agarró y se la llevó volando- Toshiki: Shinji Minazuki, no, ángel puro Acces Time, te doy un mensaje para Eva: hasta que no se me presente ante mis ojos como Jeanne y me dé una lucha por este planeta, no le devolveré a Finn.  
  
Shinji:- lloraba sin poder hacer nada- ¡no! ¡no te la lleves! ¡¡¡NATSUKII!!! ¡¡¡¡¡FINNNNN!!!!!  
  
Y así llegaron a este momento...  
  
Shinji: y eso es lo que ha pasado. ¡Maron debes salvarla!- está perdiendo los nervios.  
  
Maron: ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¡yo no puedo ser Jeanne! ¡Ya no tengo ese poder!- empieza a llorar y se apoya en Chiaki, quien también está consternado.  
  
Chiaki: Shinji...- está muy serio- lo único que puede salvar a Natsuki ahora es un milagro- Shinji: ¿un milagro? ¿que quieres decir? ¿acaso no vamos a poder salvarla?  
  
Maron: un milagro... ¡eso es! ¡un milagro!- parecía que había visto la luz. Chiaki y Shinji la miraban atónitos. De repente, Maron arrancó a correr hacia la calle- Chiaki: ¡¡¡Maron!!!- Tanto Chiaki como Shinji van tras ella.  
  
Llegan a una pequeña iglesia del barrio, donde no hay ni un alma. "Mejor así" piensa Maron.- Chiaki: ¿pero que pretendes hacer aq...?  
  
Maron: ¡Dios, por favor, escúchame!- tiene lágrimas en los ojos.- Por favor, tú que un día me digiste que siempre velarías por mi... ¡escucha mi súplica!  
  
Shinji: ¿Qué pretende rezando a Dios? ¿que ocurra un milagro?- tiene un cierto aire de dolor en la voz.  
  
Chiaki: ¿es que lo has olvidado, Shinji? ¿has olvidado los días felices en el cielo?- Shinji se queda perplejo- Shinji: ¿en... en el cielo? ¿yo...?  
  
Maron: ¡ahhhhhh!- de repente, una lágrima de Maron flota y brilla.  
  
Dios (la lágrima): ¿por qué lloras, querida Eva?  
  
Maron: ¡Dios! ¡por favor, necesito volver a ser Jeanne, para poder salvar a mi hija Natsuki! ¡por favor, concededme parte de vuestro poder!  
  
Dios: tranquilízate un poco Maron, ya sé que es difícil, pero si no lo haces no podremos solucionar nada.- Maron se tranqiliza un poco en los brazos de Chiaki- como ya sabes, yo sólo puedo hacer tres cosas, crear almas, velar por esas almas y mover el aire de la Tierra- viendo la expressión de decepción en el rostro de Chiaki, se apresura a seguir.- sin embargo, tú tienes tu poder dormido, así que si buscas al demonio, tal vez tu poder despertará. Yo lo único que puedo hacer es prestarte un poco de fuerza para que te sea más fácil, pero nada más... el resto lo tendrás que hacer tú sola...  
  
Chiaki: ¿y tu te consideras- Maron le pone un dedo en los labios y se calla- Maron: es mejor eso que nada. Pero... ¿como vamos a encontrar la guarida del demonio?  
  
Dios: en eso Acces os puede ayudar.- Maron y Chiaki miran a Shinji- Shinji: ¿yo? ¿pero como?- Dios: ¿no puedes percibir demonios?- Shinji:- atacado de los nervios- ¿como quieres que pueda si soy un humano corriente y moliente?  
  
Dios: es verdad... entonces os enviaré en breve a un ángel en prácticas para que os ayude. Eva, por favor, no llores más... empañas el brillo de tus ojos- Maron hace una pequeña mueca. La lágrima cae al suelo y desaparece el brillo.  
  
Maron: Bueno, ahora nos tenemos que preparar paara la batalla.- Se gira hacia Shinji, se ha quedado petrificado- ¿Shinji...?  
  
Shinji: yo antes... ¿era un ángel?no me acuerdo de nada...- Chiaki le da un golpecito en la cabeza- Chiaki: en este momento eso es lo de menos. Sí, fuiste un ángel, Acces Time, pero habrá otro momento y otro lugar para contarlo ¿de acuerdo?- De repente, aparece una luz que baja a toda prisa, seguida por una más lenta.  
  
Dios: aquí lo tienes, Maron. Es el ángel en prácticas Zen, seguro que te ayuda.  
  
Maron: ¿Zen...?- Ve al angelito y se da cuenta de que es su difunto amigo Zen Takazukiya. Éste se queda petrificado- Zen: ¿Ma... Maron?- Maron: ¡Zen!- lo abraza llorando con fuerza.  
  
Dios: espero que logréis encontrar a Finn pronto.- la luz se desvanece.  
  
Zen: ¡Sí, es verdad, he venido a trabajar! ¡Maron, no te preocupes, encontraré al demonio en un pispás!  
  
Cuatro horas después...  
  
Maron: ¿aún nada, Zen?- Maron se cae de cansancio. Se han recorrido toda la ciudad. - Chiaki: ¿estás seguro de que podrás encontrarla?  
  
Zen: ¡pues claro! ¡pero no sé porqué, no noto ningún demonio!- Se sienta en el hombro de Shinji- Tú no notas nada, ¿no?- Chiaki: él es un humano- Zen: pero fue un ángel, y además muy poderoso. Aún debe tener el poder de detectar demonios...- Shinji se sienta en un banco que hay. De repente, tanto Zen como Shinji se llevan las manos a la cabeza.  
  
Shinji: ¡me duele!- Zen: ¡aquí hay un demonio! ¿pero donde?  
  
Maron:- Mirando alrededor- Tal vez... tal vez en esa mansión?  
  
Zen: ¡¡¡Sí!!!! ¡no hay duda! ¡entremos!- Entran en la mansión- ¿pero... ¡qué es esto!?- frente a ellos hay un larguísimo pasillo con todo de puertas- ¿qué hacemos, Maron?  
  
Maron: qué remedio... nos separaremos en dos grupos, así iremos más rápidos. Zen- mira al pequeño angelito con nostalgia- tú irás con Shinji, si pasara cualquier cosa...  
  
Zen: ¡ni hablar, Maron! ¡te quiere a ti! ¡no debemos separarnos!  
  
Chiaki:- pasando un brazo por el hombro de Maron- No te preocupes, Zen, yo cuidaré de ella.  
  
Zen: de acuerdo...  
  
Maron:- abre una puerta- ¿Natsuki?- Chiaki- abre otra puerta- ¿hija?- Shinji:- abriendo otra puerta- ¿Natsuki?- Zen:- Sobre el hombro de Shinji- ¿donde se habrá metido?  
  
Toshiki:- mirando un monitor donde sale Maron- Va siendo hora de hacerte pagar, Jeanne...- se gira y le habla a una figura que está en el suelo, amordazada- lo siento, querida Finn... se que ahora es tu madre, pero... en fin, te tengo que dejar. Adiós...  
  
Maron:-abre una puerta- ¿Natsuki?- Algo la arrastra hacia dentro- ¡ahhhhh! ¡Chiaki!  
  
Chiaki: ¡Maron! ¡MARON!- la puerta se cierra, y por más que lo intenta, no consigue abrirla.  
  
Maron: mmmm, ¿donde estoy?- está todo oscuro- ¿Natsuki? ¿Chiaki?  
  
Voz: vuelves a estar sola, Maron... todos te han vuelto a abandonar, vuelves a estar sola...  
  
Maron: ¿so... sola? ¡no, no me engañarás! ¡yo nunca he estado sola, y menos ahora! ¡no conseguirás engañarme, demonio!  
  
Toshiki: ¡vaya! Así que no conseguiré engañarte... ¿pero por qué te engañaría?  
  
Maron: ¡¡¡Devuélveme a Natsuki!!! ¡ya me tienes a mi!  
  
Toshiki: hasta que no te conviertas en Jeanne y me desafies, no te la pienso devolver.  
  
Maron: ughh... ¡Juana de Arco, dame fuerzas!- no ocurre nada- agh... ¿como es que no me puedo transformar? ¡Juana de Arco, dame...!  
  
Toshiki: es imposible, porque hasta Juana de arco te ha abandonado. Todos te han abandonado, Maron. Juana de Arco, Natsuki, Dios, hasta tu querido Chiaki, todos te han abandonado, acéptalo.  
  
Maron: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIENTES!!!!!!!!!! Chiaki jamás me abandonaría, jamás...  
  
Toshiki: acéptalo de una vez, Maron... mira, hagamos un trato. Yo te puedo dar la fuerza para volver a ser Jeanne, la ladrona más buscada. Yo puedo...  
  
Maron: ¡Calla! Ya no soy la misma de antes. ¡no me podrás manipular tan fácilmente!  
  
En otro cuarto...  
  
Zen: ¿seguro que hay algo aquí?- Shinji: que sí... noto una presencia familiar...- de repente, Zen alza la cabeza- Zen: ¡Shinji, allí, allí hay alguien!- se ve la figura de una chica amordazada- Shinji: ¿¡Natsuki!?  
  
Después de desatarla...  
  
Shinji: ¡Natsuki, que gusto que estés bien!- está llorando de la alegría.  
  
Natsuki: Shinji, por favor, que no hay tiempo. Mi madre...  
  
Zen: ¿qué le ha pasado a Maron?- Natsuki: anda ¿y éste quién es?  
  
Natsuki: ¡Toshiki, osea, el chico que me raptó, ha ido a enfrentarse con ella! ¡mirad ese monitor!- señala el monitor de antes. Está Maron agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza, y Toshiki riendo al lado- ¡debemos ayudarla!  
  
Fin capítulo 2 


	3. Vuelve la Kaito que es Viento Sagrado

Capítulo 3: vuelve la Kaito que es Viento Sagrado  
  
Natsuki:- está muy alterada al ver el estado en que se encuentra su madre- ¡Shinji, bicho raro!- le dice a Zen- Zen: ¿bicho raro?¿yo?-Natsuki: ¡tenemos que encontrar a mamá! ¡tenemos que ayudarla!- de sus ojos caen grandes lágrimas.  
  
Shinji: ¡Cálmate, Natsuki!-la abraza para que se calme, y ella se pone a llorar entre sus brazos- ¡Zen! ¿no puedes localizar a Maron?  
  
Zen: mmmm- pone cara de preocupación- ¡de acuerdo! ¡lo intentaré!  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Maron:- susurra muuy flojo- no estoy sola, no estoy sola, no estoy sola, no estoy sola...  
  
Toshiki: ¿hasta cuando te seguirás mintiendo?- se acerca a Maron y le toca la cabeza. Maron se aparta rápidamente- Maron: ¡no me toques! ¡yo jamás estaré sola! ¡JAMÁS!  
  
Toshiki: je ¿nunca estarás sola? ¡no me hagas reír! Puede que no estés sola siempre, Maron, pero tarde o temprano te quedas solo... y tú, tú pagarás por mi soledad...  
  
Maron:- se queda asombrada por las palabras de Toshiki, y lo mira fijamente- qué? Por qué tengo que pagar yo por tu soledad? Qué he hecho yo?  
  
Toshiki: ¿no lo sabes? Je. Tú, y nadie más que tú, Eva,... ¡tu me quitaste mi compañía eterna!- de repente, Maron nota como algo invisible le aprieta el cuerpo- ¿ya no te acuerdas, Eva, de nuestro último encuentro?  
  
Maron: "el último encuentro..."- de repente, recuerda todo lo pasado en la última batalla, la muerte de Finn y lo que dijo ella, que se quedaría con el demonio para que nunca jamás estuviese solo- ¡No! ¡no puede ser!- Maron tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
Toshiki: Sí, sí que puede ser.- la mirada con una mirada glacial- tu hiciste que Finn se reencarnara, y la apartaste de mi lado. Pero ella y yo nos unimos antes de la muerte, ella me juró que jamás me volvería a dejar sólo... y yo, con tu poder de reencarnación, también renací. ¡y me pienso llevar a Finn!  
  
Maron: "no, a Finn no..." ¡A Natsuki nooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Toshiki: ¡te volverás a quedar sola, Eva!!! ¡¡¡me pienso llevar a tu hija!!! ¡¡¡me pertenece!!!  
  
Maron: "no... no puede ser..."- Toshiki se abalanza sobre ella con una espada en la mano- " Natsuki no..."- de repente, siente un calor interior- "no, yo jamás estaré sola, jamás" ¡¡¡Yo no estoy sola!!! ¡¡¡porque siempre lo tendré a él!!! ¡¡¡CHIAKIIIIIII!!!  
  
De la nada, aparece Chiaki, que agarra a Maron y se la lleva de delante el demonio.  
  
Maron: ¿Chiaki?-está a punto de llorar.  
  
Chiaki: ¡Maron! ¿estás bien?- está muy alterado.  
  
Maron:¡Chiaki!- se le tira encima y se pone a llorar  
  
Chiaki: ¡Tranquilízate, Maron! Ya estoy aquí- le sonríe como siempre, una sonrisa que llena los pesares de Maron- Maron: "tengo que luchar, tengo que salvar a Natsuki"  
  
Maron: Chiaki ¡debemos encontrar enseguida a Natsuki! ¡no sé muy bien cómo, pero el demonio resucitó junto con Finn, y está dispuesto a llevársela!- diciendo ésto último, unas lágrimas rodean su rostro, y Chiaki, con una mano firme, se las seca.  
  
Chiaki: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Vamos a buscar a Natsuki. "no puedo preocuparla más... me tiene que ver firme, o sino no tendrá esperanzas. ¡aguanta, Natsuki!"  
  
En otro rincón de la casa...  
  
Shinji: ¿aún no, Zen?  
  
Natsuki: Bicho raro, ¿seguro que podrás encontrarla?  
  
Zen: ¡no me llames bicho raro! ¡y lo estoy intentando! ¡dejadme meditar!  
  
Shinji:- agarra a Natsuki y se la lleva a un rincón- dejémosle que piense ¿eh?- sonríe de forma muy dulce.  
  
Natsuki:- llora de nuevo- todo esto es culpa mía... si yo no me hubiera ido con Toshiki esta tarde nada de esto hubiera pasado...- de repente alza la cabeza y Shinji ve sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y culpa pidiéndole súplica- ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿como puedo salvarla? ¡Shinji!  
  
Shinji:- gira la cara para no ver el rostro de Natsuki, pero no puede contenerse. La agarra por el brazo y la besa. Ella se queda muda de la sorpresa. Seguidamente la abraza- ¡tu no tienes la culpa de nada, Natsuki! ¡porque tú eres un ángel, nunca harías daño a nadie!- le levanta la cabeza para verle los ojos. Ella sigue impresionada- Todo saldrá bien, siempre y cuando no perdamos la esperanza.  
  
Natsuki:- secándose las lágrimas- sí... gracias...  
  
Zen:- dando un bote entre los dos- ¡ya los he encontrado! ¡seguidme!  
  
De mientras...  
  
Toshiki: ¡es inútil que os escondáis! ¡os terminaré encontrando!  
  
Chiaki: Mierda... va a encontrarnos como siga así... ¿Maron?- Ve a Maron con el rosario que le regaló Chiaki entre las manos, aquél que un día le dió el poder de transformarse en la ladrona Jeanne. Se acerca y pone sobre las manos de Maron las suyas- necesitas el poder que te dé Zen ¿lo has olvidado?  
  
Maron: ya, pero si nos encuentra, será el fin...  
  
Chiaki: tranquila, no nos encontrará. Y recuerda que yo estoy aquí para protegerte ¿vale?- le da un besó en la frente.  
  
Maron: sí...  
  
Toshiki:- destruye la pared que le separa de Maron y Chiaki- ¡os he encontrado! Ya no podréis escapar...  
  
Maron: aghhh- se muerde el labio, y coge el pequeño rosario que lleva al cuello- ¡Jeanne d'Arc, dame...!- Chiaki extiende el brazo en señal de que se detenga- ¿Chiaki? ¿pero q...?  
  
Chiaki: Aún no te puedes transformar en Jeanne, espera a que venga Zen. ¡Yo me ocupo de él!- Saca un rosario negro- ¡vamos!- Chiaki se transforma en Simbad. Maron se aparta a un lado.  
  
Toshiki: Vaya, el ladrón Simbad... ¿pretendes luchar contra mí? Qué gracia... ¡si no quieres morir, entrégame a Jeanne!  
  
Chiaki: ¡Jamás! ¡por encima de mi cadáver! ¡Protegeré a Maron con mi vida si es necesario!- en ese mismo instante, ambos se emprenden en una feroz batalla.  
  
Maron: ¡Chiaki! ¡cuidado!- de repente, ve entrar por una pequeña puerta a Zen, Natsuki y Shinji.- ¡Natsuki! ¡estás viva!  
  
Natsuki: ¡mamá!- unos escombros impiden que Natsuki y Shinji se puedan acercar.  
  
Maron: ¡Zen, ven, te necesito!  
  
Zen: ¡a tus órdenes!- el pequeño ángel atraviesa la sala volando y llega junto a Maron- ¡ahora, cierra los ojos!- de la perla de su frente sale un rayo que se deposita en el pequeño rosario de Maron, el cuál crece hasta convertirse en el talismán que antaño usaba Maron para transformarse en Jeanne- ¡ya está!  
  
Maron: gracias...- se dirige al rincón donde se están peleando Simbad y Toshiki. Al llegar, Simbad cae vencido al suelo- ¡Simbad!- Se abalanza sobre él y lo acoge entre sus brazos- ¡Simbad! ¡Simbad, reacciona!- llora mientras ve como el rostro de su marido empieza a contorsionarse, formando una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Simbad: Se... se nota que ya no soy tan joven... aguanto menos... no llores, Maron... estoy bien... solo un poco cansado...  
  
Maron: ¡Chiaki!- Le abraza con fuerza- No te preocupes por nada más... ahora me toca a mi. ¡ten fe, seguro que lo consigo! ¡mírame Chiaki!- Se levanta y se pone frente al demonio- Se acabó, demonio, se acabó el estar haciendo daño a las personas que más quiero- gira su cabeza hacía Natsuki y Shinji, que le dan fuerzas con la mirada, y hacia Simbad, que le hace una señal de ánimo- ¡se acabó!  
  
Toshiki: ¡no lo lograrás!  
  
Maron: ¡Jeanne d' Arc, dame fuerzas!- de repente una luz blanca rodea a Maron, que poco a poco se va transformando en Jeanne. Pero al desaparecer la luz Maron no se ha transformado en Jeanne- ¡no puede ser! ¡ahora no! ¡JEANNE D' ARC, DAME FUERZAS!- ocurre lo mismo, la rodea una luz blanca, que poco después desaparece. Maron cae al suelo- ¡no puede ser!  
  
Toshiki: ¡jajajajaja! ¡El alma de Jeanne d' Arc te ha abandonado! ¡ya eres mía, Maron!- se abalanza sobre Maron, quién cae al suelo.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡mamá!!  
  
Maron: "Natsuki..." "no te he podido proteger... ¡ya no puedo ser Jeanne!"  
  
Toshiki: ¿qué te pasa, Maron? ¿ya estás cansada?- le ataca de nuevo y la deja en el suelo.  
  
Maron:- intentando agarrar el talismán- Jeanne d' A...- Toshiki le lanza un ataque que hace que vuele por los aires, tanto ella, que cae junto a Simbad, como el talismán, que cae cerca de Natsuki.  
  
Natsuki: ¡mamááááá!!!- llora desconsoladamente. El demonio se va acercando poco a poco a Maron y Simbad, que no tienen fuerzas para moverse.  
  
Voz: "puedes hacerlo, Eva, puedes salvarla... puedes hacerlo..."  
  
Maron: ¿qué es está voz?- Natsuki: ¿quién habla?  
  
Voz: "libera mi poder... libera mi alma, como antaño hiciste... "  
  
Maron: ¿quién eres?- el demonio se acerca a ella, con cara de triunfo.  
  
Voz: "Haz que el suspiro de dios se convierta en viento... haz que soplen todos los corazones de la creación..."  
  
Maron: "estas palabras... yo las conozco... ¿eres tú, Jeanne d' Arc? Pero..."  
  
Voz: "ya sea para curar o para luchar... ¡¡¡deja que la liberación avance!!! ¡¡¡Conviértete en viento sagrado!!!"  
  
Toshiki: ¡Maron, morirás!  
  
Natsuki: ¡Jeanne d' Arc, dame fuerzas!-Toshiki se da la vuelta y ve una gran luz blanca. Natsuki se ve envuelta por la misma luz que envolvía el cuerpo de su madre, pero al dispersarse se ve una joven que antaño fue gran ladrona, con cabellos dorados y ojos grandes y verdes, portando una larga cinta en la mano. La ladrona Jeanne.  
  
Shinji:- atónito- Nat...¿Natsuki? ¿como puede ser?  
  
Toshiki: no, no puede ser... tú... no puedes ser... Natsuki...  
  
Jeanne: ¡déjales en paz, Toshiki! ¡me querías ver, pues aquí me tienes!- su sola voz desprende un aire sagrado. Se acerca corriendo a Maron, que se la queda mirando atónita.  
  
Maron: ¿Jeanne? ¿como puede ser?- Natsuki: Mama...- Maron:- Atónita- ¡Natsuki!- busca el brazo de su marido- ¡Chiaki, es Nat...!  
  
Chiaki: Maron, aprovechemos para salir de aquí, después vendrán las explicaciones...- Shinji lo ayuda a levantarse- Vamos, Maron, Jeanne...  
  
Toshiki:- alza la cabeza y ve a Natsuki, convertida ahora en Jeanne- no... no puede ser... Finn, mi Finn... ¡no puede ser que seas mi enemiga!- ante la sorpresa de Jeanne, Toshiki empieza a llorar desconsoladamente- te lo juro... no sé como, pero... ¡algún día hallaré el modo de que vuelvas a mi lado! Algún día volverás a mí! ¡juro que lo lograré!  
  
Chiaki:- pasando su brazo por el hombro de Jeanne- vámonos, Jeanne...  
  
Toshiki: ¡Finn! ¡Finn no te vayas! ¡no me dejes!- Jeanne: lo siento...- sin poder hacer nada por él, da media vuelta y se va- Toshiki: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FINN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mientras salían de las tinieblas, Shinji no podía entender nada de lo que había sucedido, y notaba un vacío en su corazón.  
  
Fin capítulo 3 


	4. El renacer de los viejos sentimientos

Capítulo 4: el renacer de los viejos sentimientos  
  
Shinji: ¿pero se puede saber qué ha pasado?- como si acabara de despertarse de esa pesadilla vivida hacía sólo una media hora, Shinji empieza a ponerse muy nervioso- Nat... Natsuki ¿cómo puedes ser la ladrona Jeanne?  
  
Chiaki:- tranquilízate, Shinji, que así no llegaremos a ninguna parte.- parecía bastante más calmado que el resto.- Shinji: ¿cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Natsuki es la legendaria ladrona Jeanne! ¡por dios! ¡tu hija es una ladr...!- no pudo articular el final de la palabra dado que su madre, Miyako, le había dado con la sartén en la cabeza, para ver si se callaba de una vez.  
  
Miyako: ¡ostras, Shinji! ¡primero escucha y luego opina!  
  
Shinji: pero mamá... ¿tú también?- Miyako:- con otro "sartenazo"- ¡a callar! ¿alguien me puede contar que ha pasado? ¿Natsuki, cariño?  
  
Natsuki:- estaba muy nerviosa, le había asustado la reacción de Shinji- yo... no sé qué ha pasado... sólo he visto el rosario y... yo no quería pero... mi madre y mi padre estaban en peligro... ¡tenía que ayudarlos! ¡pero yo no soy la ladrona Jeanne!- Maron la abrazó para calmarla.  
  
Maron: pero yo no entiendo ¡yo era la ladrona Jeanne! ¿cómo puede ser que no me haya podido transformar? ¿y como es que Natsuki se ha transformado?- Ante ésta declaración, Shinji se quedó de piedra, sobretodo porque su madre no presentaba ningún rasgo de sorpresa.  
  
Chiaki: bueno, me parece que yo tengo una explicación a todo esto.- todos, incluso Shinji, se lo quedaron mirando- de hecho es bastante lógico, ¿no os parece? Maron, lo que a ti te permitía ser Jeanne era tu poder de reencarnación, pero se lo diste a Finn para que renaciera. Así, me parece lógico pensar que ahora es Natsuki quién tiene el poder de la reencarnación, por lo que es lógico que sea ella la que se pueda convertir en Jeanne ¿no?  
  
Maron: tienes razón...  
  
De repente, alguien hizo una pregunta que dejó a casi todos congelados.  
  
Natsuki: ¿y quién es Finn? ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?  
  
Maron: ¡Natsuki! ¿de verdad no te acuerdas? ¡Chiaki, como puede ser! ¡si hace dos días recordaba pocas cosas, pero las recordaba!  
  
Zen:- estaba apoyado en Shinji, que aún seguía un poco perplejo- puede ser que... bueno, no sé, pero... tal vez el demonio haya hecho que olvide el pasado para conseguirla más fácilmente... ¿no creéis?- Natsuki: ¡tú calla, bicho raro!  
  
Maron: no... Zen tiene razón. Lo malo es que, sea como sea, tú estás en peligro Natsuki. Te busca a ti. Ni a mi ni a tu padre, sino a ti. Aún no tengo muy buena idea de lo que ha pasado, pero lo que sé es que debes ir con cuidado.  
  
Chiaki: bueno, creo que han sido muchas experiencias por hoy, será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama y pensemos mañana con la mente más clara ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Miyako: tienes razón. ¡hasta mañana, entonces!- Miyako y Shinji se dirigieron a la puerta acompañados por Natsuki.  
  
Natsuki: em... Señora Minazuki... ¿nos podría dejar a solas? Quiero hablar un momento con Shinji.  
  
Miyako: ¡ni hablar!- Natsuki se quedó muy parada- ¡hasta que no dejes de llamarme señora Minazuki no accederé a ninguna petición tuya! ¡me haces muy vieja!- Natsuki se quedó más tranquila.  
  
Natsuki: perdone, Miyako, ¿nos podría dejar a solas?  
  
Miyako:- guiñándole un ojo- claro que sí, pero no me lo devuelvas muy tarde, que tengo que hablar después con él.- se fue para dentro de su apartamento, y Natsuki y Shinji se fueron hacia un balcón que había en la escalera, como una terraza. Todo estaba hermoso, lleno de las pequeñas lucecitas que hacían las estrellas.  
  
Natsuki:- aunque tenía mucho miedo, no quería dejar dudas con Shinji- escucha, Shinji... necesito que me creas... ¡yo no sabía nada de Jeanne!- Shinji estaba apoyado en la barandilla, de espaldas a ella.- yo... no me importa lo que piense el resto de la gente, pero no quiero que pienses algo equivocado de mi, porque...- como no veía ninguna reacción por parte de Shinji, cada vez se ponía más nerviosa- ¡no quiero que me desprecies! Yo... - había llegado a tal punto que le brotaban lágrimas de los ojos- yo no quiero que tú me odies, porque tú eres lo más importante para mí... ¡porque no podré soportarlo sin ti!- cayó al suelo del tembleque que tenía en las piernas.  
  
Shinji: -se acercó a ella y la abrazó- tonta. ¿quién ha dicho que te odie? A mí me ha chocado mucho todo esto, pero...- la miró a los ojos- pero yo te sigo queriendo, Natsuki, aunque seas Jeanne yo te sigo queriendo... porque eres la persona más importante de mi vida...- Mientras Shinji la besaba, Natsuki sentía como la ansiedad desaparecía, los temores, la impotencia, el miedo, todo se desvanecía. Con sólo tenerlo al lado era capaz de todo... Pero...  
  
Shinji sintió como algo frío y húmedo pasaba por su mejilla. Separó sus labios de los de Natsuki y vio como ésta lloraba, sin poder retener sus lágrimas. De repente, sintió un vuelco en el corazón.  
  
Natsuki:- no dejaba de llorar, y con un hilo de voz, dijo- A...Ac...¡Acces!- se lanzó sobre Shinji y empezó a llorar, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. -Shinji: Fi... ¿¡Finn!?- la miró a los ojos- ¡¡¡FINN!!!- el grito resonó por todo el edificio.  
  
Maron:- había escuchado el grito de Shinji y subió corriendo a la terrazita- ¿Shinji? ¡Natsuki! ¿qué ha pasado?- se acercó a ellos y se dio cuenta de que Natsuki estaba llorando- ¡hija! ¿qué te ocurre? ¡Natsuki!  
  
Natsuki: ¿mamá? No lo entiendo... ¡es Acces! ¡es Acces, mamá!- seguía llorando, y no soltaba a Shinji por nada del mundo.  
  
Shinji:- también abrazaba a Natsuki- yo no lo entiendo... pero... ¡pero es Finn! ¡está viva!- Al ver que los dos estaban muy confundidos, Maron se los llevó a su casa.  
  
Al parecer iba a ser una noche muy larga.  
  
Mientras iba amaneciendo, Maron y Chiaki, junto a Miyako y Zen, iban entendiendo qué era lo que había pasado.  
  
Maron: osea, en pocas palabras, habéis recuperado parte de los recuerdos de vuestra vida pasada...- empezó a estar harta, pues Shinji y Natsuki habían estado haciéndose carantoñas desde hacía un muy buen rato (se puede decir que querían recuperar el tiempo perdido ^O^). Acabó a tal punto que les pegó un par de tortas a cada uno y los ató a un par de sillas para que estuvieran atentos. Chiaki: Como se le nota que se le ha acabado la paciencia...  
  
Zen: solo la vi así de violenta cuando le dije que su nombre era tonto... y menudo puñetazo me dio...  
  
Miyako: sí, se nota... ¿pero cómo han recuperado parte de sus recuerdos?  
  
Maron:- tenía el sofá en la espalda, a punto para ser lanzado hacia Shinji, que no paraba de gritar porque le habían atado- em... es verdad. Jejeje ^O^U.  
  
Chiaki: lo que me parece que está claro es que han tenido que hacer algo para recordar... ¿qué era lo que estabais haciendo?  
  
Natsuki:- se puso colorada hasta las raízes de su pelo- na... ¡nada en especial! ¡solo hablamos! ¡ni por asomo que le estaba pidiendo a Shinji que me creyera! ¡y mucho menos declararme! ¿cómo se os ocurre que yo le estaba diciendo que lo necesitaba, a esa cabeza de chorlito? ¡ni por asomo, vamos!  
  
Maron, Miyako, Chiaki y Zen: no tiene remedio...- todos se la miraban con una cara que Natsuki no tardó en deducir que había metido la pata hasta el fondo ^O^UU.  
  
Maron: ¡tal vez, al admitir Natsuki sus sentimientos por Shinji, ha recordado su amor por Acces! ¿no crees?  
  
Natsuki:- se había desatado y estaba de nuevo encima de Shinji- ¿eh? ¿qué dices?  
  
Maron: aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡¡¡¡NATSUKIIIIIIIII!!!!  
  
Chiaki:- cogía a Maron por los brazos con cara de resignación, mientras a esta le salía fuego de los ojos- parece que está claro como fue la cosa...  
  
Miyako: en todo caso, nosotros no podemos hacer nada por ahora, ¡tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas! Ya es hora de que vosotros dos- mirando a Shinji y Natsuki- os vayáis al colegio, que llegaréis tarde.  
  
Shinji y Natsuki: ¡es verdad!  
  
Miyako:- cogiendo a Shinji por la oreja- ¡pues vamos a casa, que tienes que cambiarte!  
  
Natsuki: ¡hasta pronto, querido!  
  
Maron:- a Chiaki, con cara de pícara- no volverá a estar encantada por una de esas flores Saint love ¿no crees?- Chiaki se limitó con poner una cara de resignación.  
  
De mientras en casa de Shinji...  
  
Miyako: quiero que esto te quede claro Shinji, no debes contarle nada de lo que ha pasado a tu padre ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Shinji:- se había quedado de piedra- ¿por qué?  
  
Miyako: ¡porque de joven tu padre luchó con uñas y dientes para atrapar a Simbad!- al ver la cara de desconcierto de Shinji, prosiguió- mira, lo que pasa es que para tu padre Jeanne y Simbad eran unos ladrones, y jamás llegó a saber que eran Maron y Chiaki. Si lo supiera ahora, sería un golpe muy fuerte para él, así que te pido que no le digas nada. ¿trato hecho?  
  
Shinji: de acuerdo...  
  
A la hora de ir hacia la escuela  
  
Natsuki: ¡llegas tarde Shinji!- estaba muy enfadada, porque se había tenido que pasar diez minutos a que saliera.  
  
Shinji: De veras lo siento, Natsuki, es que mi madre me tuvo ocupado... ¿me perdonas?  
  
Natsuki:- con cara inocentona- bobo... ¡vamos!  
  
Shinji: ¿Natsuki, te puedo preguntar una cosa?  
  
Natsuki: ¿mm?  
  
Shinji:- tu... ¿sigues sintiendo lo mismo que antes?  
  
Natsuki: ¿qu...?  
  
Shinji: ¡es que ya no sé si al que quieres soy yo, Shinji Minazuki, o quien fui, Acces! ¡y no quiero que estés junto a mi solo por el hecho de quien fuera en otra vida! ¡yo te quiero, pero sufriría mucho si estuvieras junto a mi solo porque en otra vida me amabas! ¡porque yo te quiero sinceramente! ¡no solo por ser quien fuiste, sino por también quien eres!- al ver que se había puesto muy nervioso calló de golpe.  
  
Natsuki:- se había quedado sorprendida- ¿qué?  
  
Shinji: "¡agh, pero qué he hecho! ¡Shinji, eres un burro!"- de repente sintió que algo blando rozaba sus labios, con lo que se quedó asombrado.  
  
Natsuki:- se había vuelto a poner colorada- ¡burro! ¿como me crees capaz de estar junto a ti solo por quien fuiste? Yo te... - hasta su pelo se puso colorado, se dio media vuelta y dijo- yo te quiero porque eres "MI" Shinji, no porque fueras antes Acces...  
  
Shinji: Natsuki...  
  
Natsuki:- se dio la vuelta y mostró una amplia sonrisa- ¡venga, vamos, que llegamos tarde!  
  
Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que una tercera persona había oído y visto su conversación desde unos matorrales cercanos.  
  
En clase...  
  
Natsuki: ¡hola Momokoooo!  
  
Momoko: hola...  
  
Natsuki:- vió que no tenía muy buen aspecto- ¿te pasa algo?- Momoko se limitó a seguir suspirando.  
  
Momoko: es que... tengo problemas en casa...  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué? ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
Momoko: nada, mis padres, que siempre se pelean... pero es que... llevan tres días que no paran de pelearse y...- de repente, Momoko empezó a llorar- ¡y han dicho que se divorcian!  
  
Natsuki: ¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ????????  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: en primer lugar, pedir disculpas a los posibles  
lectores (digo posibles porq como solo he recibido un review. gracias  
ginny) ya que siempre me olvido de poner el continuará al final. Así que,  
a menos que ponga un FIN enorme abajo, no se acaba, así que si no me  
acuerdo de poner continuara no os preocupeis que sigue ^O^. En segundo  
lugar, y como he mencionado antes, si os gusta el fanfic por favor dejad  
un review, porque es difícil hacer un fanfic tan largo como lo pretendo  
hacer si nadie te da ningún consejo o como mínimo te dice que lolee. Me  
entendeis??? Arigato!!!! 


	5. Encuentros con la realidad

Capítulo 5: encuentros con la realidad  
  
Maron: ¡no puede ser! ¡es imposible!- las facciones de su rostro estavan contorsionadas por la fuerte noticia.  
  
Natsuki: pues es la verdad, mamá. Los padres de Momoko se divorcian.- tenía una cara muy triste, era su amiga y le dolía mucho.  
  
Chiaki: no lo entiendo... ¡pero si Kagura y Yashiro parecían cada día más enamorados!  
  
Maron:- recordaba los días en que tuvo que sentir la soledad, el día en que sus padres le dijeron que se separavan- no... esto no puede ser... ¡no lo pienso permitir!  
  
Chiaki: ¡pero Maron! ¡tú no puedes hacer nada!  
  
Maron: ¡pues claro que sí! Le pienso decir cuatro cosas a Yashiro y Kagura! ¡no pueden tomar decisiones tan a la ligera! ¡no pienso consentir que Momoko y Natsuno pasen por lo mismo que tuve que pasar yo!  
  
Chiaki: Maron, tranquilízate. Recuerda que lo tuyo fue provocado por el rey de los demonios...  
  
Maron: ¡claro! ¿cómo no se me habrá ocurrido antes? ¡Yashiro y Kagura deben estar poseídos por algún demonio!  
  
Natsuki: mamá... ¿qué te hace pensar eso? No quiero volver a ser Jeanne...  
  
Maron: ¡es que es lo único posible! ¡y además todo encaja! ¡hace tres días que apareció Toshiki! ¡y serás Jeanne porque los tienes que salvar! ¡llévalo con orgullo!-estaba tan contenta de haber encontrado una solución que no pensaba en nada más- ¡Zen, ven rápido! ¡tengo un trabajo para ti!  
  
Zen:- acababa de salir de la cama- ¿mmmm? ¿qué pasa, Maron?  
  
Maron: ¡tienes que ir con Natsuki a buscar demonios!  
  
Zen: ¿¡demonios!?- parecía aterrorizado.  
  
Maron: ¡sí, demonios! ¿te pasa algo?- Maron no entendía qué podía pasarle a su pequeño amigo para que estuviera tan aterrorizado.  
  
Zen:- volviendo a poner la cara sonriente de siempre- ¡nada, no pasa nada! ¡venga, vamos Natsuki!  
  
Natsuki: pero no quiero... he quedado con Shinji... y no quiero ser Jeanne...  
  
Maron:- le daba con una sartén en la cabeza- ¡no digas chorradas! ¡debes hacerlo! ¡Shinji puede esperar! ¡además...- canvió de golpe, a un tono mucho más melancólico, casi triste- ahora tú, como reencarnación de Juana de arco, eres la única que puede sellar demonios... hazlo por mi, por favor...  
  
Natsuki: yo...- intentaba no ceder, pero la cara que le puso su madre no la dejó optar por nada más- de acuerdo. ¡vamos, Zen!  
  
Chiaki:- mientras veía junto a Maron salir desde el balcón a Natsuki. Abrazó a Maron- ¿aún lo añoras, eh? El volver a ser Jeanne...  
  
Maron:- lo miró fijamente a los ojos, casi lloraba- no es eso, es que... hace mucho tiempo, dije que jamás cedería mi historia a nadie, ¿recuerdas? Sin embargo, ahora Natsuki lleva el nombre que llevé yo en su día, lleva el alma que antaño me perteneció a mí... me duele pensar que será ella y no yo quien pase a la historia.  
  
Chiaki: ¿pero que dic...?  
  
Maron:- ya lloraba- ¡piénsalo bien! Yo... yo me pensaba que era especial... porque fui Jeanne... ¡pero Natsuki también lo es ahora! Me creía especial por ser la reencarnación de Eva... ¡pero ahora es ella y no yo la reencarnación de Eva! Poco a poco irá ocupando mi lugar en todo... y aunque me la quiero mucho, y es mi hija, me duele pensar que mi misión ha pasado a manos de otros... que ya no sirvo...- Chiaki la abrazó y ella siguió llorando en su regazo.  
  
Chiaki: Maron... eso no es del todo cierto... tu misión no ha acabado, recuerda que fuiste tú la que prometió que algún día conseguirías la fuerza necesaria para reencarnarte... que, aunque no te pudieras transformar en Jeanne, atraparías el mal de los corazones de la gente...no te rindas, no ahora... porque ahora Natsuki te necesita, ¿no lo ves? Ella no sabe nada de su misión, pero tú lo sabes todo, debes ayudarla, y protegerla desde el interior. Además...- puso su mano sobre el pecho de Maron- tú sigues siendo la reencarnación de Eva, y eres la única Jeanne a quién Simbad amará.- después de esto, le dio un tierno beso que a Maron le sirvió para saciar su ansiedad. Estando en los brazos de Chiaki sentía que la fuerza corría por su interior, y que las dudas desaparecían, como si jamás hubieran existido.  
  
Chiaki: ¿me acompañas a la cama?- Maron: ¡aprovechado!  
  
De mientras...  
  
Natsuki: oye Zen, ¿la gente no te ve?  
  
Zen: ¿eh? ¡no! No pueden verme, a no ser que tengan un poder especial ¿no lo recuerdas?  
  
Natsuki: no...-recordó la cara de aterrorizado que había puesto en su casa al saber que tenía que buscar demonios- oye Zen... ¿te dan miedo los demonios?  
  
Zen: ¿por qué lo dices?- le había extrañado la pregunta.  
  
Natsuki: es que antes, cuando mamá te ha dicho que me acompañaras, no sé, me dio la sensación de que tenías miedo...  
  
Zen: ai... - puso cara de resignación y le toco la cabeza a Natsuki- ya se nota que no te acuerdas de casi nada...- se apoyó en su hombro- lo que pasa es que a mi me poseyó un demonio cuando estaba vivo, y cada vez que me acerco a uno me viene ese recuerdo a la cabeza.  
  
Natsuki:- estaba bastante sorprendida- ¿y como es que te poseyó un demonio? ¿cómo te libraste?  
  
Zen: pues resulta que el demonio se aprovechó de que estaba enfermo y se me metió en el cuerpo. Me lo sacó Simbad, aunque no fue el quien me salvó. Por culpa de ese demonio lo pasé bastante mal, pero también en parte tengo que estar agradecido.  
  
Natsuki:- cada vez entendía menos- ¿por qué le tienes que estar agradecido? ¿quién te salvó, entonces?  
  
Zen: le tengo que estar agradecido porque gracias a él Maron me conoció, y nos hicimos amigos. Aunque fue por poco tiempo, tu madre dio nuevo sentido a mi vida. Quien realmente me salvó fue ella.  
  
Natsuki: ¿cómo te...?  
  
Zen; ¿cómo me salvó? Enseñándome cosas hermosas, dándome fuerzas... Maron fue y es el viento en mis alas, por eso estoy hoy aquí, porque ella me ha pedido que te ayude, y yo quiero ser parte de su fuerza, porque se lo merece de buen grado.  
  
Natsuki se quedó callada. Siempre había querido a su madre, pero había tenido de ella una idea de madre llorona, sin nada en especial. Ahora sentía que ni siquiera ella tenía derecho a decir que era su hija, porque se sentía mal por haber pensado algo equívoco de su madre, por haberla juzgado sin conocerla a fondo.  
  
Llegaron a casa de Momoko...  
  
Natsuki:- tocó el timbre, aunque seguía absorta en sus pensamientos- mmmmmm...  
  
Voz: ¿quién es?- Natsuki: ¡ah! ¿qué está Momoko? ¡soy Natsuki!  
  
Voz: ¿Natsuki? ¡ah, claro! ¡pasa, cariño!  
  
Zen:- mientras se abrían las puertas- ¿cariño? Me parece que aquí no puede haber ningún demonio...  
  
Natsuki: ¿por qué?  
  
Zen: Son muy raros los casos en que los demonios son cariñosos...  
  
Natsuki: podría ser la excepción ¿no crees?- tuvo que callarse porque Yashiro se le había tirado encima, dándole un abrazo como si no la hubiera visto en diez años.  
  
Yashiro: ¡Natsuki! ¡que alegría de verte! ¡pero pasa, no te quedes en la puerta!-al entrar en el comedor, Natsuki se percató que Yashiro no estaba sola. En la sala también estaban Momoko, su hermano Natsuno (iba a un curso superior que ella) y su padre Kagura.  
  
Kagura: ¡hola, Natsuki! ¡cuánto tiempo! ¡parecía que ya te habías olvidado de tu padrino!- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla. De repente, Yashiro se puso en medio.  
  
Yashiro: ¿ya vas a atosigar a la pobre Natsuki? ¡Para que lo sepas, no ha venido a verte a ti, así que no te le acerques!-dirigiéndose a Natsuki- Venga cariño, te prepararé una taza de té...  
  
Kagura:- se había puesto colorado de la rabia que sentía- ¿y tú cómo te atreves a monopolizarla con solo entrar por la puerta? ¡no eres su dueña como para hacer lo que quieras con ella!  
  
Yashiro: ¡yo sólo he dicho la verdad! ¡Natsuki ha venido a verme a mí, que era amiga de su madre! Además, ¿quién sería capaz de venir a ver una despilfarra como tú? ¡solo tienes que mirarte en el espejo para darte cuenta de que no vales nada!  
  
Kagura: con que no valgo nada ¿eh? ¿entonces se puede saber por qué demonios te casaste conmigo? ¡si tanto te repugno, lárgate y listos!  
  
Yashiro: ¡te recuerdo que la casa también es mía!  
  
Momoko:- estaba llorando- ¡ya basta, por favor! ¡no os peleéis más! ¡no metáis a la pobre Natsuki en vuestros problemas!  
  
Yashiro: ¿a ti quién te ha dado permiso para que te metas?- se acercó a Momoko y le pegó una bofetada. Momoko fue a parar a los brazos de su hermano Natsuno.- ¡Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro!  
  
Natsuno:- estaba realmente enfadado- ¿cómo puedes tratar a Momoko así? ¡ella no ha hecho nada! ¡os odio a los dos! ¡tanto a ti como a papá!- ayudó a Momoko y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Al pasar cerca de Natsuki le indicó que le siguiera.  
  
Natsuki: ¿esto pasa todos los días? No me lo puedo creer... ¿Natsuno?- Natsuno no le decía nada, evitaba mirarla.  
  
Natsuno:- todo colorado- ¡ah bueno!- se percató de la pregunta y se volvió a poner serio- sí, últimamente pasa demasiado a menudo...  
  
Momoko:- aún se frotaba la mejilla donde su madre le había propiciado la bofetada- no, todo esto empezó cuando compraron ese cuadro...  
  
Natsuki: ¿un cuadro?  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
Notas de la autora: CAPÍTULO EXTRA: ¡COMO SE HACE UN REVIEW!  
  
Key_no_Kaze: como hay mucha gente a quien le pido que se lea el fanfic y me dice " ya, pero ¿Cómo te pongo un review?" pos os lo explico!!  
  
Lo primero de todo, abajo a la izquierda encontraréis un cuadro donde pone "submit review" le dais a go. Os aparecerá un recuadro donde os pide el mail y el nick (el mail es opcional) y podeis escribir. Al acabar le dais a submit review y. ya esta!!!!!!  
  
Veis como es facil????? Ahora dejad muxos plisss!!! Y gracias aaquellos q ya me habéis dejado!!!! 


	6. Una ayuda inútil

Capítulo 6: Una ayuda inútil  
  
Zen: está claro que el demonio se esconde en ese cuadro que mencionó Momoko...  
  
Chiaki: ¡perfecto! ¡Esta noche sellaremos al demonio!  
  
Natsuki:- tenía la vista desviada, como si no quisiera mirar nada de lo que le rodeaba- no quiero ser Jeanne...  
  
Maron: ¡cómo puedes decir eso! ¿es que acaso quieres que Momoko siga sufriendo?  
  
Natsuki:- se había levantado y, por primera vez desde que había llegado, miraba a su madre a los ojos- ¡pues claro que no! ¡es solo que...- bajó la mirada- "es solo que no me merezco llevar el nombre de Jeanne, ¡porque tú eres Jeanne, no yo! ¡nunca podré estar a tu altura!"- pensaba mientras le caían un par de lágrimas por las mejillas.  
  
Maron:- se había dado cuenta de que Natsuki lloraba- ¡pero Natsuki, que te pasa! ¡hija!  
  
Chiaki: Zen, ven conmigo, por favor- tenía una cara un poco seria.  
  
Zen: s-sí... -los dos salieron de la habitación- Chiaki, ¿por qué las has querido dejar solas?  
  
Chiaki: verás, es que me parece que Maron y Natsuki tienen asuntos pendientes que arreglar, y hasta que no se arreglen Natsuki no será capaz de sellar a ningún demonio.  
  
Zen: ¿cómo? ¿y que asunto es ese?- Zen estaba asustado, pues sabía que si no sellaban al demonio que tenía atrapados a Yashiro y Kagura pronto éstos correrían un peligro semejante al que pasó él.  
  
Chiaki: Maron está muy afectada por el hecho de que Natsuki sea Jeanne y no ella, y no es que sean celos, sino que Maron se hizo una promesa a sí misma y no la está cumpliendo. Por otra parte Natsuki...- abajó un poco la cabeza, como si le doliera algo- Natsuki siempre ha sido muy buena, y siempre ha cumplido lo que ha dicho. Sin embargo, ahora no quiere ser Jeanne...- miró a Zen con cara de preocupación- ¿sabes? Algo me dice que a Natsuki le pasa algo, algo que le impide ser Jeanne, y creo que ese algo tiene relación con Maron.  
  
Zen: tal vez yo tenga la culpa...  
  
Chiaki: ¿por qué dices eso?- estaba muy sorprendido.  
  
Zen: porque yo...- dudó un instante, pero sabía que no debía esconderlo- yo le conté como morí, como Maron me salvó...  
  
Chiaki:- le acarició la pequeña cabeza- tal vez sí que sea por eso, pero tú no tienes la culpa, es más, creo que Maron te lo agradecerá. Y Natsuki también.  
  
Zen: ¿en serio? ¿de verdad no metí la pata?-de sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas, que se había contenido durante toda la conversación- me alegro tanto... de no haber metido la pata...  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Maron:- estaba asustada- Natsuki ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Natsuki:- se lanzó sobre su madre y la abrazó con fuerza- ¡yo no puedo ser Jeanne, mamá! ¡no puedo!  
  
Maron:- le dolía que su hija no quisiera ser Jeanne- Natsuki...- cogió la cara de su hija y puso sus ojos a la altura de los suyos- escúchame, Natsuki. Tú eres la única que puede sellar a los demonios, debes hacerlo, como mi hija, debes ocupar mi lugar...- estaba a punto de llorar, pues se daba cuenta de que lo decía era todo lo contrario a lo que sentía.  
  
Natsuki: ¡pero es que no puedo! ¿no lo entiendes? ¡yo jamás podré llegar a ser tan buena como tú! ¡no tengo derecho a llevar ese nombre, no tengo derecho a arrebatártelo! ¡porque tú debes ser Jeanne! ¡no yo! ¿no ves que jamás llegaré a ser tan buena como tú?- lloraba sin poderse aguantar.  
  
Maron:- le había sorprendido mucho las palabras de Natsuki- Natsuki... tienes buen corazón. Sí, es verdad que yo fui Jeanne, y que ayudé a mucha gente pero... pero ahora te toca a ti, Natsuki, a ti te toca ayudar a la gente y superarme ¿cómo sabes que no podrás? Si no lo intentas, jamás podrás lograrlo.- se dirigió hacia la ventana- ¿sabes? Hasta ahora, yo pensaba igual que tú, que, de alguna forma, me ibas a quitar todo lo que antaño me perteneció, que la gente se acordaría de ti, y no de mí... pero ahora lo he comprendido. Este es tu destino, Natsuki, desde el día en que te ofrecía mi poder para que renacieras... no se puede hacer nada, pero tampoco quiero hacer nada. Porque no es cierto que me hayas arrebatado mi lugar, sino que te pertenece, y estoy feliz porque no voy a ser olvidada ¿no te das cuenta? Tú me recordarás, tú me recordarás siempre como esa ladrona que antaño fui.  
  
Natsuki:- no sabía cómo reaccionar a las palabras de su madre- mamá... pero...  
  
Maron:- mucho más animada que antes, porque se había quitado un gran peso de encima, y a la vez estaba feliz por las palabras de Natsuki- ¡nada de peros! ¡y ahora levanta, es hora de ir a sellar demonios!  
  
Natsuki no se pudo negar a la orden de su madre, aunque por dentro sintiera que jamás podría lograrlo.  
  
Esa misma noche...  
  
Maron: ¡bien, ya casi es la hora! ¿estás lista?- parecía como si fuera ella quien iba a entrar en acción.  
  
Natsuki: tengo miedo...  
  
Chiaki: no te preocupes hija, yo estaré cerca por si necesitas ayuda.  
  
Miyako: además, no tendrás a los policías rondando por los alrededores ¡no te preocupes!  
  
Shinji: no sé si podré ayudar pero...- abrazó a Natsuki- sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.  
  
Natsuki:- se calmó notablemente- gracias...  
  
Zen: ¡pues vamos allá! ¿estás lista?  
  
Natsuki: ¿si te digo que no servirá de algo?- al ver a su madre se apresuró a rectificar- ¡era broma! ¡vamos!- salió por la puerta de su casa, seguida por su madre, su padre, Shinji y Miyako. Al llegar cerca de la casa de Momoko, se paró- ¡Zen!  
  
Zen: ¡sí! ¡enseguida!  
  
Maron: ten, Natsuki- le puso sobre la mano el pequeño rosario que le regaló Chiaki en su décimo-séptimo cumpleaños. Natsuki lo cogió con una sonrisa y se lo enseñó a Zen, que transmitió el poder de dios al rosario, que aumentó su tamaño.  
  
Natsuki:- poniéndose el rosario junto al pecho- ¡Jeanne d' Arc, dame fuerzas!- Natsuki se convirtió en Jeanne. De mientras, a Maron le caían un par de lágrimas por las mejillas, pero ya no eran tanto tristeza y nostalgia sino más bien de alegría y, a la vez, preocupación.- ¡vamos allá!  
  
Entraron por una ventana. Zen indicaba a Jeanne por donde debía ir, y aunque no iba muy convencida, lo seguía sin rechistar.  
  
Jeanne:- estaban en la sala del cuadro- Zen... ¿crees que puedo hacerlo?  
  
Zen: ¿eh? ¡pues claro! Y la prueba es que estás a punto de hacerlo  
  
Jeanne: sí, es verdad.- Mostró una sonrisa que dejó preocupado a Zen, y se acercó al cuadro. Puso las manos sobre el rosario, tal y como le había enseñado su madre-en nombre de Dios, demonio nacido de la oscuridad...  
  
Voz: ¿quién hay ahí?- Jeanne corrió a esconderse. Se trataba de Momoko- qué raro, habría jurado que había alguien...  
  
Jeanne: Zen ¿qué hacemos? ¡no puedo hacer jaque mate delante de Momoko!  
  
Zen: esperemos un poco, de seguro que se irá.- cambió de idea cuando vió que Momoko se sentaba en el sofá y encendía el televisor- esto... intentaré despistarla ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Jeanne: ves con cuidado.- vió cómo Zen se alejaba y se acercaba al televisor, apagándolo.  
  
Momoko: ¿pero q...?- Jeanne se había puesto frente al cuadro- ¡AHHHHHH!- Zen y Jeanne se quedaron atónitos ¡estaba mirando a Zen! ¡era capaz de verlo! Zen salió disparado, pero Momoko giró la cabeza y sus ojos tropezaron con Jeanne, a quien no tardó a reconocer- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡LA LADRONA JEANNEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!- se abrieron en un pispás todas las luces y Yashiro, Kagura y Natsuno aparecieron en la sala.  
  
Yashiro: ¡la ladrona Jeanne! ¡te hemos pillado in fraganti!  
  
Kagura:- cogiendo un jarrón y lanzándoselo a Jeanne- ¡fuera, ladrona!  
  
Jeanne: "debo huir..."- de repente se quedó paralizada, incapaz de mover ni tan siquiera los labios.  
  
Demonio: ¿no creerás que te voy a dejar escapar tan fácilmente? Te voy a poseer...  
  
Jeanne: "¡¡¡¡noooo!!!! ¡¡ayuda!!"  
  
Demonio: ¿te resistes? Pues entonces jugaré un rato contigo hasta que me dejes poseerte.- en un minuto tubo a Kagura y Yashiro encima, que le lanzaban los objetos que iban encontrando por el camino.  
  
Momoko: ¡papá, mamá! ¿pero qué hacéis?- al ver que sus padres no reaccionaban, tomó una decisión. No sabía porqué, no tenía la sensación de que Jeanne fuera la mala, sino más bien sus padres- ¡Natsuno, ayúdame!- se lanzó sobre su madre y la apartó de Jeanne, la cual había perdido el conocimiento.- "no, no debo ayudarla, ha venido a robar, pero... ¡no!"- Momoko se apartó todo lo que pudo con su madre pataleando, mientras Natsuno agarraba a su padre y lo llevaba hacia Momoko. ____  
  
Shinji: ¡está tardando demasiado!- empezaba a estar seriamente preocupado.  
  
Maron: es verdad... espero que todo valla bien...- empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Aunque Natsuki parecía haber entendido que debía ser Jeanne, no estaba del todo convencida de que no intentara hacer algo raro. Estaba a punto de echar la primera lágrima, cuando Chiaki le puso la mano encima.  
  
Chiaki: no llores, voy a buscarla.- con el antiguo rosario se convirtió en Simbad- esperad aquí.  
  
Shinji: ¡espera! ¡vengo contigo!  
  
Chiaki: no, voy solo. Tú quédate aquí y vigílalas.  
  
Shinji:... ____  
  
Demonio: así que tenemos un par de rebeldes...- intentó poseer a Momoko, pero repelió al demonio- ¿cómo? Es igual- Yashiro, ayudándose de su increíble agilidad de veinte años atrás, se soltó de las manos de su hija y la inmobilizó, y Kagura hizo lo mismo con Natsuno. Entonces el demonio se dio cuenta de que Momoko lo estaba mirando ¡era capaz de verle!- ¿cómo puede ser que me veas? Ah, ya entiendo, tú... bien, bien- Miró hacia Yashiro- ¡Mátala!  
  
Momoko:- Tenía a Yashiro encima, que intentaba acercar sus manos al cuello de su hija- ¡mamá! ¡no lo hagas! ¡nooooo!- cuando Yashiro ya tenía las manos en posición entró Simbad por una de las ventanas.  
  
Demonio: ¿más incordios? ¡estorbas!  
  
Simbad: Nada puede pararme, y como el mar implacable, ¡el ladrón Simbad ya está aquí!- vió tumbada en el suelo a Jeanne, que seguía inconsciente- ¡Jeanne!- intentó acercarse, pero topó con una barrera que el demonio había levantado a su alrededor.  
  
Demonio: ya te lo he dicho antes, ESTORBAS- Yashiro, dejando a Momoko en el suelo (se había salvado de un pelo) se dirigió hacia Simbad, a quien empezó a atacar con una vara que le apareció en la mano.  
  
Momoko: de qué poco... ¡ah, Jeanne!- se quedó de piedra al ver que el cuerpo de Jeanne, flotando en el aire, se dirigía hacia la ventana.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: bueno, he pensado que ya que no puedo actualizar muy a menudo (se me vienen los examenes encima, asi q nu podre escribir) lo que si q puedo hacer es que cada vez q actualice os mande un e-mail para avisaros ¿Qué os parece?? Bueno, pos me decís q os parece okis??(en los review). Arigato!!! 


	7. Celcia Form

Capítulo 7: Celcia Form  
  
Natsuki: ¿Dónde estoy? No me acuerdo de nada... ¡Ah!- se miró la ropa, llevaba lo que parecía una túnica larga, de color blanco- pero... ¿y mi ropa?  
  
Voz: ¿no te acuerdas de nada? ¿no eres tú ésta?- Natsuki se dio cuenta de que estaba en un jardín donde una chica con alas y el pelo verde tomaba el sol. De repente, se acercó otra chica volando, con el pelo muy largo y que venía sin aliento.  
  
Finn: Celcia ¿qué te pasa? ¡ah! tus alas son blancas... eso significa que...  
  
Celcia: ¡Desde hoy soy un ángel puro!  
  
Natsuki: ¿un ángel puro?- se quedó mirando la primera chica que había visto. Le parecía tan familiar... pero no se acordaba de quien era...intentó acercarse a ellas, pero tropezó con la túnica y traspasó a la chica del pelo largo, aquella a quien la otra llamaba "Celcia"-¡ah!  
  
Voz: esto es un recuerdo, ellas no son capaces de verte.  
  
Voz: ¿un... un recuerdo? ¿de quién? ¡uahhhh!- de repente una ráfaga de viento se llevó arrastrando a Natsuki. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, estaba en un largo pasillo, donde un chico con las alas negras seguía a la chica del pelo verde.  
  
Acces: ¡Finn!  
  
Natsuki: ¿Finn? ¿es, es... soy yo? ¡como puede ser! ¡no me acuerdo de nada!  
  
Acces:- estaba todo colorado- vuelve pronto... y cuando vuelvas, hay algo que quiero decirte ¿me escucharás?  
  
Finn: si me apetece...-vio a Acces muy nervioso- ¡era broma! De acuerdo. -éstas últimas palabras resonaron en el corazón de Natsuki, que sin saber porqué le empezaron a salir lágrimas enormes de los ojos.  
  
Natsuki:- toda sorprendida- ¿por qué lloro? No lo entiendo... no lo recuerdo... pero todo me es tan familiar...- al parpadear se encontró en otro lugar distinto, esta vez parecía la entrada a una cueva subterránea. A Natsuki le empezaron a brotar lágrimas con más intensidad. ________  
  
Momoko: -se levantó corriendo del suelo y salió tras el cuerpo de Jeanne- ¡Jeanne, quieta!- antes de poder seguir avanzando tenía a Simbad encima, y recibió el ataque que iba destinado a él. Se intentó levantar, y a la que vio el cuerpo de Jeanne flotar en el filo de la ventana salió disparada.  
  
Demonio: pobre chica... ¿es que aún no te has dado cuenta de que esta chica es una farsante?  
  
Momoko:- se paró en seco- ¿qué?- ante sus propias narices, el demonio le estiró de la cinta a Jeanne, que se convirtió en Natsuki. Momoko se la quedó mirando- "¿Natsuki? ¿cómo puede ser Natsuki? ¿por qué?"  
  
Demonio: ¿ahora lo entiendes, estúpida? ¡esta chica que dice ser tu amiga te ha traicionado! ¡esta chica solo quería hacerse con tu...!  
  
Momoko:- tenía la cara contorsionada por la rabia- ¡cállate! ¡y suelta a Natsuki!  
  
Demonio: ¿cómo?  
  
Momoko: ¡a mi no me engañarás! ¡ella se convirtió en Jeanne justamente para ayudarme! ¡porque es mi amiga! ¡siempre lo hemos sido y siempre lo seremos! ¡y no permitiré que le hagas nada malo!- dicho esto vio como el cuerpo de Natsuki empezaba a caer, y corrió hacia la ventana... _____  
  
Finn: ¡¡Sagami!! Qué raro.. aún no habrá llegado. Le esperaré aquí, se está muy bien...- de repente las rocas se derrumbaron, dejando al pequeño ángel herido- ¡es terrible! ¿qué ha pasado?...rápido...- se escuchó como caía una gota de agua. Natsuki miró en la misma dirección que la pequeña ángel.  
  
Natsuki:- estaba viendo el cuerpo de Natsuki, la hermana de Sagami, todo congelado, y no podía parar de llorar y de gritar- ¡no puede ser! ¡no puede ser! ¿esa... esa soy yo? ¡basta yaaa!  
  
Sagami: ¡volveré a servirme de tu cuerpo, Natsuki! como de estos dos!- mostró la ángel llamada Celcia y otro ángel más congelados en hielo. Natsuki no podía parar de gritar, no recordaba nada, pero algo la trastornaba, los recuerdos que estaba viviendo la estaban volviendo loca. Se agarraba la cabeza y no paraba de llorar.  
  
Finn:- Sagami le tenía el pelo sujetado con la mano y, con un cuchillo, estaba a punto de cortárselo- ¡¡¡no, suéltame!!! ¡¡¡¡ayúdame, Acces!!!!  
  
Natsuki: ¡basta! ¡ya basta! ¡noooooo! ¡déjame en paz! ¡no me hagas revivir el pasado! ¡¡¡no me tortures más!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!- Natsuki estaba empezando a notar demasiada presión en el pecho, la cabeza le iba a estallar...  
  
Voz2: tranquila, no pasa nada, yo estoy aquí ¿no? Todo pasó ¿no? No debes temer a nada ¿no?- Natsuki notó un alivio. Esas palabras, fueran de quien fueran, le habían llegado hasta el corazón. Vio como todo se aclaraba, y una pequeña silueta aparecía en el firmamento, y cada vez se acercaba más y más.  
  
Voz: ¿cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí? ¡vete! ¡ahhhhhhhh!- la voz cesó, dejando paso a un silencio muy tranquilizador.  
  
Voz2: debes aguantar ¿no? Porque tú eres fuerte ¿no? Si necesitas ayuda, sabes que cuentas con la mía ¿no?- una mano se fue acercando...  
  
Momoko: ¡Natsuki! ¡aguanta! ¡Natsuki!- se estaba asustando, llegó a la ventana, pero ya no podía agarrarla, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se precipitó tras su amiga, y extendió una mano para cogerla. De repente, se percató de que Natsuki había abierto los ojos- ¡Natsuki!  
  
Natsuki:- vio la forma que le agarraba la mano con fuerza, y con un hilo de voz, dijo- Celcia...  
  
Momoko:- notó un extraño vuelco en el corazón, y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente- ¡¡¡¡FINNNNN!!!!- juntas cayeron al suelo, y aunque habían caído desde una altura considerable, no habían sufrido más daño que algunos rasguños.  
  
Natsuki: mmm... ¿eh? ¿dónde estoy?- vio que estaba en una habitación de un hospital. A su lado había una cortina corrida, pero antes de poder mirar quien había detrás alguien la abrazó fuertemente.  
  
Shinji: me alegro tanto que hayas despertado...  
  
Natsuki: ¡Shinji!- se percató de que Shinji tenía el brazo vendado- ¿qué te ha pasado?  
  
Maron: amortiguó tu caída y la de Momoko. Se puso debajo para que no te hirieras- dijo mientras entraba por la puerta, con una sonrisa en la cara- me alivia que hayas despertado, Chiaki ya te ponía en la lista de los del coma...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Chiaki:- entró detrás de Maron, echo una furia por lo que su mujer acababa de decir- ¡no te pases! ¡yo sólo me preocupaba porque no despertaba! ¡nunca la quise ver en coma!- no pudo seguir, porque Natsuki le interrumpió.  
  
Natsuki: ¿dónde está Momoko? ¿está bien? ¿No se ha hecho nada? ¿qué pasó con el demonio?  
  
Maron: con calma...- se sentó en la cama de su hija, y, con una sonrisita le dijo- Momoko estaba durmiendo aquí al lado, pero se ha ido un momento, está igual que tú, con la diferencia de que no se ha pasado más de 24 horas durmiendo, y con respecto al demonio...- Maron cambió radicalmente la expresión de su cara, y mostró una seriedad implacable- Natsuki... ¿qué te pasó?  
  
Natsuki:- recordó lo que pasó, todas esas visiones...- n-n-nada...  
  
Maron: Natsuki, tienes que decírmelo. Porque pasó algo inesperado, y necesito saber qué fue lo que te pasó.  
  
Natsuki:- ante la aplastante mirada de su madre, Natsuki no tuvo más remedio que ceder- yo... me desmayé... al despertar vi unas imágenes, como si fueran del pasado... una voz me dijo que era yo... pero... -se agarró fuertemente la cabeza, como si le doliera recordar- ¡yo no sé que pasó! ¡era Finn, pero... pero yo no me acuerdo!  
  
Maron:- le puso la mano sobre la espalda- venga, tranquila, vas muy bien... ¿qué viste?  
  
Natsuki: muchas cosas... vi una chica llamada Celcia, con alas blancas... a Acces, que quería decirme algo... a Sagami, que me cortó el pelo... -sin poder más, empezó a llorar, temerosa al volver a revivir esa experiencia. Shinji la protegió con sus brazos, mientras depositaba la cabeza de Natsuki en su pecho.  
  
Maron: lo has hecho muy bien, Natsuki. Pero falta algo más ¿no?  
  
Natsuki:- de repente se acordó de la segunda voz. Se separó un poco de Shinji y gritó- ¡sí! ¡ahora me acuerdo! Una voz... me dijo que no me rindiera... que siempre estaría allí para ayudarme... me tendió su mano... y yo la cogí y... - en ese momento entró Momoko por la puerta. Al verla, Natsuki notó un vuelco en el corazón, y sintió como recuerdos olvidados volvían a su mente, aquellos recuerdos compartidos con su gran amiga...- ¡¡Celcia!!- se levantó corriendo de la cama y la abrazó.  
  
Momoko: Finn... no, Natsuki...estoy bien... no te preocupes...  
  
Maron:- se había quedado de piedra- ¿Celcia? ¿has dicho Celcia?¿pero Celcia no era...?  
  
Shinji: Celcia Form, uno de los mejores ángeles que ha habido en el cielo, la mejor amiga de Finn, a quien admiraba mucho por su inmenso poder- Shinji, al igual que Natsuki, había recordado el pasado vivido con Celcia- Momoko es la reencarnación de Celcia...  
  
Maron: claro... entonces... ¿por eso pasó que el demonio..?  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué pasó con el demonio?- al escuchar la palabra "demonio" reaccionó.  
  
Maron:- se sentía más calmada- a la que Momoko te cogió la mano, una brillante luz salió de tu cuerpo, te elevaste junto a Momoko y juntas lanzasteis el rosario, que se había convertido en espada. Pero en ves de salir una pieza de ajedrez del rosario, Momoko llevaba sujeta una especie de perla roja bastante grande en la mano.  
  
Natsuki: ¿una perla roja...?  
  
Chiaki: aunque sea raro, no hay duda de que el demonio quedó sellado ahí, así que por ahora no hay problema... Sin embargo, ¿por qué necesitaste de la ayuda de Momoko...?- al ver que Natsuki, que no entendía nada, se afligía más, se apresuró a cambiar de tema- ¡bueno! tampoco sacaremos nada de quedarnos pensando todo el día. Natsuki, será mejor que descanses, así que saldremos todos de la habitación y...  
  
Natsuki: ¡no!- levantó la cabeza hacia su padre- por favor... quiero que se quede Momoko.  
  
Maron: de acuerdo, pero no te fuerces ¿eh?- seguidamente, todos menos Momoko salieron de la habitación. Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, Natsuki se lanzó sobre Momoko y la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
Natsuki: gracias, Celcia, mil gracias. Si no hubiera sido por ti, por tus palabras... yo me habría rendido y...  
  
Momoko: no te preocupes más, Finn. Lo importante es que volvemos a estar juntas, como en los viejos tiempos ¿no? Además, tú eres y serás siempre mi mejor amiga, no voy a dejarte cuando más me necesitas ¿no?  
  
Natsuki: Celcia... gracias.- dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Momoko, y ya no recordó nada más. Se había quedado dormida. 


	8. Nuevos problemas

Capítulo 8: Nuevos problemas  
  
Shinji: ¡¡¡¡¡¡venga Natsuki!!!!!!- estaba esperándola en la puerta, mirando cada dos por tres el reloj- ¡¡¡¡Natsuki!!!!  
  
Natsuki:- abrió la puerta, aún estaba desayunando- ¡¿a qué viene este griterío?! ¡Si aún falta media hora para salir!  
  
Shinji: ¡no seas tonta!- le enseño el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca- ¿no ves que ya hace cinco minutos que tendríamos que haber salido?  
  
Natsuki: Shinji...- lo miró con ojos severos- ¿no te has dado cuenta de la hora que marca tu reloj?  
  
Shinji: ¿la hora que...?- se miró el reloj. Lo tenía parado- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡se me ha parado!  
  
Natsuki: supongo que se te paró al frenar mi caída el otro día... en fin, ¿quieres pasar? No te vas a quedar media hora en el vestíbulo...- sabía de sobras que Yamato estaría trabajando y Miyako estaría con su madre, que se había ido de compras de buena mañana.  
  
Shinji: gracias, pero... no quiero estorbar... y tú aún no te has terminado de arreglar, ¿no?- se había sonrojado.  
  
Natsuki: no empieces a imaginar lo que no es, Shinji...- acabó de abrir la puerta. Ya llevaba el uniforme de la escuela- venga, pasa. Además, estamos solos...  
  
Shinji: de acuerdo...- de repente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Natsuki- "¿solos? ¿los dos solos? ¿a lo mejor quiere que entre para...? ¡no! ¡dile que no!"- pero ya había entrado en la casa y cerrado la puerta.  
  
Natsuki: ¿ya has desayunado? De seguro que has salido corriendo al ver la hora del reloj...  
  
Shinji: pues tienes razón... no he desayunado- mostró una sonrisita- "estaba preocupada por si había desayunado, y yo pensando otra cosa..."- se sentó en el sofá mientras Natsuki le preparaba algo para desayunar.  
  
Natsuki: ¡ya está!- juntos se pusieron a comer en la mesa.  
  
Shinji:- tenía cara de satisfecho- ¡estaba buenísimo! ¡gracias!- mientras Natsuki se llevaba las cosas, se fijó en un pequeño objeto que había sobre la mesa.- esto...  
  
Natsuki: ¡bueno, ya hemos terminado! aún queda un cuarto de hora...  
  
Shinji: Natsuki ¿esto es lo que me pienso que es?- le mostraba el pequeño artefacto. Parecía una especie de pendiente bastante raro, de color negro.  
  
Natsuki: se le acercó y lo cogió- sí, es el pendiente que me diste cuando desaparecí como ángel, cuando morí. Es extraño pero no lo he recordado hasta esta mañana, que lo he visto. Siempre he sabido que era un objeto muy importante, pero jamás me acordé de porqué. Pero ahora que lo sé...- se puso el pendiente en la oreja, y sonrió- lo llevaré siempre para tenerte siempre conmigo...- en ese momento Shinji la lanzó sobre el sofá y la besó con fuerza.  
  
Shinji:- puso su cabeza sobre Natsuki (¿qué os pensabais, que iba a intentar violarla? ^O^) mientras le tenía la mano agarrada con fuerza- ¿sabes? Cuando te caíste por la ventana de casa de Momoko... yo sentí que tenías problemas, pero no podía hacer nada. Sin embargo, salí corriendo hacia allí y te vi, que caías hacia abajo. Me puse debajo para protegerte, pero cuando después en el hospital no despertabas...- levantó levemente el tronco ayudado por los brazos y miró a Natsuki- creí que te perdía, Natsuki. Y me dio tanto miedo que decidí que, si volvías a despertar, haría lo imposible por protegerte, aunque eso me cueste la vida.  
  
Natsuki: Shinji...- Shinji se fue acercando para besarla, cuando Natsuki sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, e instintivamente lanzó a Shinji al suelo- ¡¡¡NO!!!- vio lo que había hecho y reaccionó- ¡ah, Shinji! ¡lo siento! ¡yo no pretendía...!  
  
Shinji: no pasa nada, lo entiendo. Me lo merezco por querer forzarte...  
  
Natsuki: ¡no, no es eso!- se puso colorada- yo también... también quería que me besaras, pero... de repente sentí como un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, sentí como una maldad... no sé que me pasó...  
  
Shinji: Natsuki...- estaba preocupado al no entender qué quería decir, pero cambió la cara- ¡bueno! No pasa nada, alegra esa cara... ya te besaré en otra ocasión...  
  
Natsuki:- se tiró sobre Shinji y lo besó- no... no quiero que vuelva a pasar. No quiero alejarme de ti...  
  
Shinji: Natsuki...- vio el reloj del comedor, que marcaba que había pasado cerca de veinte minutos- ¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhh!!! ¡¡Natsuki, que llegamos tardeeee!!  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡¡no puede serrrrrr!! ¡¡¡por una vez que no me duermo!!!- Ambos salieron disparados de la casa, sin acordarse de lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
Natsuki:- abriendo la puerta de su clase, por suerte había llegado a tiempo- ¡hola, Momoko!  
  
Momoko: ¡Ah, Natsuki!- se le acercó y le susurró al oído- estabas con Shinji ¿no?  
  
Natsuki:- se puso colorada de pies a cabeza- ¿q-q-qu... qué dicessssss?  
  
Momoko: ¡jajaja! Os he visto como entrabais los dos corriendo... ¿qué hacíais a estas horas juntos? Si no me equivoco hoy en tu casa no había nadie... ¿no?  
  
Natsuki: ¡Momoko! ¡n-no seas m-malpensada, por favor!- se fue hacia su sitio, sin percatarse de que detrás venía alguien.  
  
Toshiki: Buenos días.  
  
Natsuki: ¿eh? ¡ah, buenos dí...!- se dio cuenta de quien era, y se quedó petrificada- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- cayó de la silla y se dio contra la pared.  
  
Toshiki:- con una cara de suma preocupación- ¿qué te pasa? ¿te has hecho daño?  
  
Natsuki:- descolocada- ¿eh?  
  
Toshiki: no te habrás roto nada ¿no? ¿quieres que te acompañe a enfermería?  
  
Natsuki:- seguía descolocada- n-no... estoy bien... "¡socorro! ¡si me vuelve a pillar no lo cuento!"  
  
Toshiki: buff, menos mal... mira que empiezo mal mi primer día de colegio... en fin, me llamo Toshiki Oshida, encantado de conocerte, em...  
  
Natsuki: Nagoya, Natsuki Nagoya... ¿tu primer día? "¿me está tomando el pelo?"  
  
Toshiki:- se puso contento de que alguien se interesara por él- ¡sí! Aunque mi madre es de Kakimachi, yo siempre he vivido en Francia. Pero ahora he tenido que volver por algunos asuntos familiares. ¡me encanta esta ciudad!  
  
Momoko:- se puso delante de Toshiki- perdona, Toshiki, ¿qué me podrías dejar hablar un momento con Natsuki?  
  
Toshiki: cla...claro...- se alejó de las dos chicas, todo colorado.  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué está pasando?- tenía la cara pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, o le hubieran pegado un susto de muerte- ¿qué hace aquí? ¿y que es eso de que es la primera vez que viene? ¡pero si me secuestró!  
  
Momoko: Cálmate un poco ¿no?. Yo tampoco tengo ni idea de que ha pasado, pero algo me dice que no nos está tomando el pelo... ¿no?  
  
Natsuki: ¿a qué te refieres? ¿a que no se acuerda de nada?  
  
Momoko: es la única explicación que le veo...  
  
Natsuki: ¡pero es imposible! ¡definitivamente imposiblee!  
  
Momoko: por el momento todo parece normal, así que observémoslo un tiempo a ver que pasa... ¿no?  
  
Natsuki: no sé...- en ese momento entró el profesor por la puerta.  
  
Profesor: ¡os quiero presentar a dos alumnos nuevos! ¡Toshiki Oshida y Itsuko Tanaka!- Natsuki se fijó en la chica, a quien no había visto antes. Tenía el largo pelo recogido en una cola, y sus ojos reflejaban una sensación de desconfianza muy fuerte, como si todos fueran sus mortales enemigos.  
  
Natsuki:- al acabar las clases- ¡Tanaka! ¿te apetecería venirte a dar una vuelta con Momoko y conmigo?  
  
Itsuko: llámame Itsuko, ¿con quien has dicho? ¿con esa chica?- señalaba a Momoko, que no tenía mucha pinta de querer ir a dar una vuelta.  
  
Natsuki: ¡sí! ¡justo con esa!  
  
Itsuko: te lo agradezco, pero... mejor no. No creo que tu amiga tenga muchas ganas de ir a dar un paseo conmigo...- cayó al ver la el dedo de Natsuki posarse en sus labios.  
  
Natsuki: no le hagas caso, lo que pasa es que está angustiada por otra cosa... ¡tú te vienes y punto!  
  
Itsuko: bueno, de acuerdo... ______  
  
Natsuki: me parece bien que no conozcas a nadie, Toshiki, pero...- estaban sentados en una terraza Toshiki, Itsuko, Momoko, Shinji y ella- ¿por qué te tenías que venir con nosotros? ¡y tú también, Shinji!  
  
Shinji: toda seguridad es poca...  
  
Momoko: están locos...- se dirige a Itsuko- ¿y tú cómo has venido a parar aquí?  
  
Itsuko: pues veréis...  
  
Natsuki, Shinji, Momoko: ¿quéee? ¿que tu padre era miembro de la brigada anti-Jeanne?  
  
Itsuko: sí, y por eso estoy aquí, porque como ha vuelto a aparecer, mi padre ha vuelto, como dice él "siempre fiel a mi jefe Todaiji".  
  
Shinji: ¿Todaiji? ¿Himuro Todaiji?  
  
Itsuko:-acababa de desaparecer ese manto de desconfianza que se los cubría, y le brillaban los ojos- ¡sí! ¿qué le conocéis? ¡soy fan suya! ¡y de su hija Miyako! ¡eran los mejores policías! ¡yo sueño con capturar a Jeanne sólo por la admiración que les tengo!  
  
Natsuki: ¿también quieres capturar a Jeanne?  
  
Itsuko: ¡claro que sí, es una delincuente!  
  
Shinji: esto, Itsuko... yo soy el hijo de Miyako Todaiji...  
  
Itsuko: ¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEE?????? ¿¿¿¿DE VERAS???? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ES GENIALLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
En ese momento Natsuki pensó que no tenía suficientes problemas con esto de ser Jeanne, de no recordar su pasado, de que tuviera un compañero de clase que fuera el rey de los demonios, como para que encima ahora la policía la andara buscando...  
  
Continuará.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ya sé, ya sé, un estaba muy inspirada al escribir este capitulo. pero esq tengo por norma no borrar lo q he escrito. Espero q os guste y me perdoneis por un haber puesto la semana pasada!!! 


	9. Mentiras

Capítulo 9: mentiras  
  
Natsuki: bueno, pues hasta mañana.  
  
Cada uno se fue por un lado, Toshiki con Momoko e Itsuko tomaron por la derecha, mientras Natsuki y Shinji tiraron por la izquierda. Había sido un día muy raro, y aún no estaban seguros de todo lo que había pasado. Natsuki y Shinji fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta el bloque de pisos donde vivían.  
  
Shinji: bueno, supongo que es momento de que nos despidamos...  
  
Natsuki: sí, estoy reventada...- Natsuki no se daba cuenta de lo que quería Shinji, pero éste optó por mostrárselo descaradamente. La agarró por el brazo y la besó tiernamente. Natsuki notó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, como si presintiera que Shinji la iba a atacar o algo así, pero hizo inmedibles esfuerzos para que Shinji no se diera cuenta.  
  
Natsuki: hasta mañana, Shinji.- abrió la puerta de su casa a la vez que Shinji se giraba para abrir la suya cuando vio una escena que hizo que saliera corriendo hacia dentro- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡mamáaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shinji:- se apresuró a entrar en casa de Natsuki, y se encontró con Maron tendida en el sofá y Miyako al lado, intentando reanimarla- ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
Miyako:- tenía lágrimas en los ojos- ¡no despierta! ¡Maron no despierta!  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡¡mamá!!! ¡¡reacciona!!- corrió hacia Maron y la empezó a zarandearla.  
  
Maron:- abrió lentamente los ojos- ¿Natsuki? ¿Miyako? ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
Natsuki:- abrazo con fuerza a su madre- mamá...- ayudó a Maron a ponerse erguida  
  
Maron: no os preocupéis... ya pasó- hizo una mueca que pretendía parecer una sonrisa.  
  
Miyako: ¡de eso nada!- se levantó enfurecida y se encaró a Maron- ¿cómo que ya está? ¡a ti te pasa algo, ya es la segunda vez que te pasa! ¡tienes que mirártelo, Maron! ¡no puedes hacer como si nada!  
  
Shinji: ¿la segunda vez?  
  
Miyako:- lentamente se iba calmando- sí... esta mañana, mientras estábamos en una cafetería, también se ha desmayado, y nos ha costado muchísimo que volviera en sí.  
  
Natsuki: ¿es eso cierto, mamá?  
  
Maron:- al ver que su hija estaba sumamente preocupada, procuró poner su mejor cara- no te preocupes, Natsuki Ya verás como no ha sido nada, seguramente será que tengo la presión baja...  
  
Miyako: ¡tonterías!  
  
Maron: ¡vale ya, Miyako! ¡no os preocupéis por tan poca cosa!  
  
Miyako: ¡pues ves al médico! ¡así no tendremos que preocuparnos!  
  
Maron: ¡no pienso molestar a unos profesionales por una nimiedad como ésta!- se levantó sobresaltada y se fue hacia su habitación.  
  
Miyako: aghhhh ojalá no fuera tan terca...- se le encendió la lucecita- ¡ya lo tengo! ¡ya lo tengo!  
  
Shinji: mamá ¿qué es lo que tienes?  
  
Miyako: ¡la forma de que Maron vaya al médico!  
  
Natsuki: ¿cómo?  
  
Miyako: ¡se lo pediré a Chiaki!  
  
Natsuki: ¿a mi padre...? ______  
  
Zen: Maron, ¿por qué estás tan enfadada?  
  
Maron: ¡aah, Zen! No es nada, es que no quiero preocuparles, pero insisten en que me vea un médico...  
  
Zen: ¿y por qué no les haces caso?  
  
Maron:- se acercó a Zen y lo cogió- Zen, amigo mío... ¿tú serías capaz de guardarme un secreto?  
  
Zen: ¡pues claro! Yo soy tu amigo, Maron, no lo olvides nunca. Venga, cuenta.  
  
Maron: lo que pasa es que...- se sentó sobre la cama, con una expresión muy triste en el rostro- sé que los médicos sólo conseguirían angustiarles más.  
  
Zen:- estaba asustado- ¿qué quieres decir?  
  
Maron: Zen... lo mío no es una enfermedad, sé que no lo es, y sé que la única que puede solucionarlo... soy yo...- de repente, miró fijamente a Zen con unos ojos nublados, y habló con una voz muy apagada- Zen... ¿es capaz alguien de vivir sin alma?  
  
Zen: ¿vivir... sin alma?  
  
Natsuki:- abrió la puerta de la habitación- vamos, mamá, no te enfades...  
  
Maron:- fue hacia su hija- ¿yo enfadada? ¡si eso era broma! ¡anda, vamos!- salían de la habitación cuando Maron giró la cabeza- Zen, ¿te vienes?  
  
Zen: s-sí...- vio como salían de la habitación- ¿vivir sin alma? ¿qué habrá querido decir? Maron...  
  
Sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta de que Maron no había mirado a Zen, tan solo había girado la cabeza a la habitación.  
  
Al llegar la noche...  
  
Chiaki: ¡buenas nochesss!  
  
Natsuki:- salió corriendo de su cuarto, a la vez que iba haciendo gestos para indicarle a su padre que se callara- calla!!! Que mamá no se entereee!!  
  
Chiaki: ¿Natsuki, que pasa?  
  
Natsuki: bueno verás- antes que pudiera decir nada Maron ya se les acercaba- em... nada, luego te lo digo.  
  
Maron: ¡¡¡hola Chiakiiiiiiiii!!!- se tiró sobre su marido como si hiciera siglos que no lo veía, lo que provocó que Chiaki se quedara de piedra.  
  
Chiaki: ¿Ma... Maron? ¿y esta reacción?  
  
Maron:-lo miró con una cara sonriente- ¿acaso es malo que una mujer reciba a su marido con mimos cuando ha llegado de trabajar?- cogió a Chiaki y lo sentó en el sofá, le quitó la corbata, le trajo las zapatillas y, después de un tierno beso, se fue corriendo hacia la cocina mientras decía- ¡¡¡¡¡enseguida estará lista la cena, cariiiiii!!!!!  
  
Natsuki:- se sentó al lado de su padre, que seguía atontado, no se creía lo que veía- ¿me vas a decir que no está rara?  
  
Chiaki:- volviendo de las nubes- ¿¿pero qué le ha pasado a tu madre?? ¡¡¡En los 20 años que llevo casado con ella nunca me había recibido así!!!  
  
Natsuki:- lanzó un suspiro- justamente de eso quería hablarte. Resulta que mamá no se encuentra bien. Esta mañana cuando compraba con Miyako se ha desmayado, y cuando yo he llegado a casa también, pero le ha costado un montón recuperar el conocimiento. Miyako y yo le hemos pedido que vaya al médico, pero no quiere, y...- se puso colorada- bueno, Miyako se ha ideado una manera para que un médico la visite sin que ella se entere...  
  
Chiaki: bien, ¿y cual es?- Natsuki se puso todavía más colorada, y, mientras maldecía a Miyako una y mil veces, le fue explicando en voz baja a Chiaki la "genial idea" de Miyako. Cuando acabó Chiaki no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, pero pensó que era la única manera...  
  
Maron:- salió de la cocina con una plata entre las manos- ¡Chiakiiiii! ¡ya está lista la cena! ¡¡gratinadooooo!!  
  
Chiaki:- dando un suspiro- definitivamente será la única forma... todo sea para que deje de comportarse así...  
  
(...)  
  
Chiaki:- habían acabado de cenar, y estaba en la cama pensando que, a menos que Maron fuera idiota, se enteraría de lo que iba a hacer...- "¿¿por qué a mi?? Como se enfade me parece que veré nubes de divorcio... todo sea para que vuelva a ser la de siempre"- lanzó un suspiro, tal vez sí que se jugaba mucho... siendo como era Maron...  
  
Maron:- entrando por la puerta- Chiakiii...- Chiaki la miró y se quedó de piedra. ¡ropa sexy! ¿acaso pretendería...?-"pero, por otro lado, ya me va bien, me dificultará menos el trabajo, aunque..."  
  
Chiaki:-esto...- Maron le puso un dedo en los labios, y acto seguido se metió en la cama. Pero al cabo de un rato notó que aquello que tenía que ser un acto de amor se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa... Maron miró a Chiaki, que estaba apoyado encima de ella, pero estaba... ¡estaba escuchándole el corazón! Hizo como si no se diera cuenta, pero pronto perdió los estribos ¡le estaba haciendo una revisión médica en la cama!  
  
Maron:- salió corriendo de la cama- ¿pero se puede saber qué haces? Yo intentando que tengas una noche agradable y tú... ¡y tú haciéndome una revisión médica!- estaba realmente enfadada, y de repente se dio cuenta de todo- ¡esto te lo ha pedido Miyako! ¡maldita sea! ¡esta vez me va a oír!- intentó salir corriendo, pero Chiaki la obligó a sentarse en la cama.  
  
Chiaki: ¡ya vale, Maron! Si lo he hecho ha sido porque he querido, nadie me ha obligado- ya que se había dado cuenta, no iba a echarle las culpas a otro- y si lo he hecho es porque estoy preocupado por ti...  
  
Maron: ¡pero qué preocupación! ¡si a mi no me pasa nada! ¡absolutamente nada! ¡lo de los mareos le puede pasar a cualqui...!  
  
Chiaki: ¿pero que no entiendes que tú misma te delatas? ¡estás muy rara, Maron, demasiado servicial! ¡tu nunca has sido así!  
  
Maron:- estaba muy alborotada- ¿con que nunca he sido así? ¡pues muy bien, si tanto te molesta que sea así, me voy y punto!- se puso un vestido encima del pijama y salió hacia el comedor.  
  
Chiaki:- salió detrás de ella- ¿pero donde vas?  
  
Maron: ¡me voy de esta casa! ¡quiero el divorcio!- cerró la puerta con una fuerza sobrehumana.  
  
Chiaki: ya la hemos liado...- escuchó un ruido a su espalda y se giró. Era Natsuki, que había presenciado la escena.  
  
Natsuki:- tenía los ojos llorosos- ¿mamá... mamá no se ha ido, verdad? ¿verdad que no? ¿papá?  
  
Chiaki:- abrazó a su hija- no te preocupes, volver, volverá, eso te lo aseguro. Llama a Miyako- se fue a su cuarto y se cambió. Al salir, Miyako ya estaba en el comedor.  
  
Miyako: ¿qué ha pasado? ¿tanto se enfadó por eso?  
  
Chiaki: ya me imaginaba que se enfadaría... voy a buscarla.  
  
Miyako: ¿dónde?  
  
Chiaki: Miyako, ¿dónde va Maron siempre que algo le hace sufrir? ____  
  
Chiaki había llegado ha una plazoleta con un tiovivo en medio, con un banco. Y en el banco estaba...  
  
Maron: vete, déjame sola.  
  
Chiaki: eso no lo has dicho tú, por que a ti no te gusta estar sola...  
  
Maron: ¡pues ahora quiero estar sola!- de repente sintió como unos brazos firmes la abrazaban con fuerza.  
  
Chiaki: ¿qué te pasa, Maron? Tú no eres así... así no es la Maron a quien yo he amado durante 23 años.  
  
Maron:- se puso a llorar descontroladamente- perdóname... yo estaba enfadada... sólo quería que tú estuvieras bien... no hablaba en serio...- de repente se acordó de últimas palabras que le había dicho a Chiaki en la casa, "quiero el divorcio". Se acordó de Natsuki, y aún lloró más- ¡por dios! Natsuki... he estado a punto de hacer pasar a Natsuki por lo mismo que pasé yo hace tantos años... no puedo perdonármelo...  
  
Chiaki: venga Maron, no llores más- la miró y le besó las lágrimas- con esas lágrimas se te estropea tu hermosa cara... y ahora dime ¿qué es lo que te pasa en verdad? Porque a mi no me engañas, algo te pasa- y viendo que Maron iba a saltar de nuevo con lo de los desmayos prosiguió- y no me refiero a lo de los desmayos, y lo sabes.  
  
Maron: Chiaki... eso es algo que no te puedo decir.  
  
Chiaki: ¿acaso no confías en mi?  
  
Maron: no es eso, es solo que...- vio la cara de Chiaki. No podría mentirle de ninguna manera, se daría cuenta... pero tampoco le podía decir la verdad. La felicidad de Natsuki dependía de ello- lo único que me pasa es que me asusté un poco con lo de los mareos, y pensé que te tenía que complacer mientras pudiera...- al ver la cara de asustado que puso Chiaki, se apresuró a decir- me refiero a que no sabía cuando volvería a tener un mareo, y no quería preocuparte antes...  
  
Chiaki:- aunque se dio cuenta de que Maron mentía, también supo que tenía razones para ello, razones que debía respetar- Maron... sé que mientes, no soy tonto. Pero me doy cuenta que no me lo puedes decir, así que esperaré a que llegue el día en que me lo puedas decir.  
  
Maron: Chiaki... lo siento. CONTINUARÁ..  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: wenu. Para compensar que lasemana asada no pude poner, esta semana pongo dos. No dejeis de leerlo, plis!!!!! Y dejad reviewsss!!! (me toy convirtiendo en una pesada cn lo de los reviews.) 


	10. Un pasado enterrado

Capítulo 10: un pasado enterrado  
  
Miyako: tardan demasiado...- por primera vez tenía cierto miedo a que Maron no volviera. ¿por qué narices se le había ocurrido ese plan? ¡y encima meter a Chiaki por en medio! Como pasara algo, no se lo podría perdonar...  
  
Natsuki:- llevaba a Zen en el hombro- volverán, sé que volverán. Confío en mi padre... él es el único capaz de convencer a mi madre.  
  
Zen: pero Maron jamás ha estado tan rara... ¿qué le pasará?  
  
Natsuki: ¿rara? Hombre, tampoco es para tanto... solo ha tenido un par de mareos...  
  
Zen: pero lo de antes...- se refería a lo que le había dicho Maron cuando estaban en el cuarto, pero recordó que era un secreto, y se apresuró a rectificar- eso de salir corriendo tan y tan enfadada por una tontería como esa...  
  
Miyako: bua, pues sí que la conoces tú poco, esa tía es una medio rara, es normal que te sorprenda en los momentos menos esperados.  
  
Shinji:- había ido acompañando a su madre, ya que estaba muy preocupado por Natsuki. En ese momento volvía de la cocina con té- ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada más que esperar, así que nonos comamos el tarro y tranquilicémonos- se sentó al lado de Natsuki y le dio uno de los vasos que traía.  
  
Miyako: bueno, yo... esto... voy al balcón, a ver si llegan... ¡Zen, ven! ¡me ayudarás a buscarlos!- dio media vuelta y se fue-"mejor los dejo solos, Natsuki, aunque no quiera admitirlo, está asustada, y el que mejor respaldo le va a dar va a ser Shinji"  
  
Zen: que remedio...  
  
Natsuki:- al ver que Miyako se adentraba en el balcón y los perdía de vista, apoyó su cabeza sobre Shinji- tengo miedo. Mi madre ha estado enfadada muchas veces con mi padre, pero jamás había dicho algo parecido- miró a Shinji a los ojos- ¿y si no lo consigue?- Shinji la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
Shinji: ahora no te preocupes, ya verás como todo sale bien- miró el rostro lloroso de Natsuki, parecía tan indefensa... acercó sus labios y la besó. Natsuki, notó un escalofrío, y en un momento vio como si alguien que no era Shinji le estaba arrebatando el último recuerdo... le pegó una cachetada.  
  
Natsuki:- vio lo que había hecho y, arrepentida, ayudó a Shinji a reponerse- ¡lo siento! ¡de verdad que lo siento! ¡te juro que no era mi intención...!- le había sentado tan y tan mal lo que acababa de hacer, que veía de lejos que Shinji no la perdonaría, y empezó a llorar- ¡te juro que no pretendía hacerlo! ¡créeme, por favor! ¡yo...!  
  
Shinji: ¡cálmate, Natsuki!-hizo que lo mirara a los ojos- ¡yo te creo! ¡no te pongas así, yo te creo!- al ver que Natsuki se calmaba, añadió- pero igual que te creo, no puedo ayudarte, no puedo si tú no me ayudas a entenderte.  
  
Natsuki: pero es que no sé que me pasa... en cuanto te me acercas, un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo y mi cuerpo actúa sólo... a veces no te veo a ti, si no a otra persona... ¡no sé que me pasa!  
  
Shinji:- la protegió con sus brazos- no te preocupes, te juro que descubriremos qué es lo que te pasa. ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Natsuki: gracias...  
  
Miyako:- gritó desde el balcón- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉ??????? ¿¿¿UN AVISO DE JEANNE??? ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!- se acercó corriendo al comedor, donde estaban Natsuki y Shinji, y les dijo- ¡¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE!!! ¡¡JEANNE HA ENVIADO UNA NOTA DICIENDO QUE VA A ROBAR UN CUADRO!  
  
Natsuki: ¿cómo puede ser? ¡si yo no he enviado nada! ¿cuándo dice que va a realizar el robo?  
  
Miyako: ¡¡¡AHORAAA!!!  
  
Shinji: pues vamos, tal vez ha sido Zen quien lo haya enviado...  
  
Zen:- estaba detrás de Shinji- no, yo no he enviado nada.  
  
Miyako: ¿¿pues entonces, será...?  
  
Natsuki:... mamá?? _____  
  
Chiaki: ¿sabes? Hemos dejado a Natsuki y Miyako preocupadas en casa.  
  
Maron: sí... bueno, sé que Miyako lo entenderá, pero Natsuki... me pasé mucho diciendo aquello delante de ella...  
  
Chiaki: no te preocupes, ella es fuerte, y yo le prometí que te llevaría de vuelta.  
  
Maron: Natsuki... últimamente me está haciendo muy feliz- Chiaki la miró extrañado-. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, de que se convirtiera en Jeanne, que me quitara el nombre, que lo esté pasando tan mal... por fin empieza a entender lo valiosas que son las cosas, y se está haciendo mayor. Eso me levanta mucho el ánimo...- de repente, Maron cayó al suelo, sin conocimiento.  
  
Chiaki: ¡Maron! ¡Maron, despierta! ¡por dios, Maron!- la zarandeó con demasiada fuerza, pero ella no despertaba. Chiaki la intentó despertar de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron, pero nada hacía efecto.  
  
Chiaki: lo siento, Maron, pero tú... tú eres mi vida, y no puedo pederte por algo que yo no sé que es- se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y llamó al hospital de donde era el director- ¡¡traigan rápido una ambulancia, es una emergencia!- colgó el teléfono después de dar la dirección donde se encontraban y abrazo a Maron, que seguía inconsciente- lo siento Maron... lo siento... espero que sepas perdonarme... _____  
  
Natsuki:- estaba escondida con Zen en un árbol- ¿pero qué es este cordón policial?- había más de doscientos agentes de policía esperando la aparición de Jeanne. Entre todos ellos pudo localizar a Miyako y Shinji, que se dirigían hacia la persona que tenía el mando, ni más ni menos que...  
  
Itsuko: ¡¡Shinji!! ¡aquí!- vio quien le acompañaba, y empezó a saltar de alegría- ¡¡¡UA!!! ¡¡¡MIYAKO TODAIJI EN PERSONAAAAA!!!  
  
Miyako: ¿se puede saber qué pasa aquí? ¿cómo es que tienes mi número de teléfono?  
  
Himuro:- se lo he dado yo.  
  
Miyako: pa...¿¿¿¿¿PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?????????  
  
Himuro: vaya por dios, Shinji, has crecido un montón.  
  
Shinji: gra... gracias...- se acercó a Miyako- mamá... ¿quién es?  
  
Miyako:- parecía enfadada- tu abuelo.  
  
Himuro: ¿qué pasa, Miyako? ¿tan enfadada estás conmigo que ni siquiera le muestras a tu hijo quien es su abuelo?  
  
Miyako: Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él.  
  
Himuro: ¿por qué no? Es mi nieto. - Shinji hizo afán de acercarse, pero Miyako puso un brazo firme delante de él, sin dejarle pasar.  
  
Miyako: ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Himuro: lo mismo que tú, esperar a que venga Jeanne y capturarla de una buena vez.  
  
Itsuko: perdón por romper esta conversación, pero... ya casi es la hora... será mejor ponernos en nuestros puestos.  
  
Miyako: estoy de acuerdo contigo, vámonos Shinji.- Shinji, aunque quería acercarse a su abuelo, siguió a su madre. En un momento que Itsuko estaba despistada (cosa que no era muy fácil, porque estaba acribillando a preguntas a Miyako), Miyako le dijo a Shinji- ves a buscar a Natsuki. Lo más seguro es que, si hay demonio, lo tenga que sellar ella. Y escúchame bien, por nada del mundo te acerques a tu abuelo, absolutamente por nada del mundo.  
  
Shinji: ¿pero por qué?  
  
Miyako: ¡no me desobedezcas!- Shinji intentó replicar, pero Itsuko "se acordó" de lo que estaba haciendo y siguió con la interminable encuesta a Miyako, con lo que solo pudo dar media vuelta y marcharse.  
  
Shinji: ¡Natsuki! ¿estás ahí?  
  
Natsuki: ¡sí! ¡sube!- Shinji subió hasta arriba- ¿qué pasa?  
  
Shinji: no parece que nadie se valla a presentar. Si hay demonio, lo tendrás que sellar tú...  
  
Natsuki: ¿con toda esta gente?  
  
Shinji: sí...- estaba un poco ido, pero Natsuki no le quiso decir nada.  
  
Natsuki: ¡pues ala! ¡a la faena! Zen, ¿notas algún demonio?  
  
Zen: sí...  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡allá que vamosss!!  
  
Shinji: te estaré vigilando, tranquila.- bajó del árbol y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Miyako e Itsuko.  
  
Natsuki:- sacó el pequeño rosario de su madre, que al recibir el poder de Zen se transformó- ¡¡Jeanne d' Arc, dame fuerzas!!- Natsuki se transformó en Jeanne y, junto a Zen, empezaron a buscar al demonio.  
  
Itsuko: ¡ahí está Jeanne! ¡detenedla!- todos los policías fueron a atraparla.  
  
Jeanne:- en un momento, se había visto rodeada por todos los policías- "¿pero como narices se lo hacía mamá para poder evitar a toda la policía? ¡me van a pillar!"  
  
Policías: ¡Jeanne, esta vez no escaparás!- de repente, Jeanne tropezó, pero en ves de caer hizo una pirueta en el aire, con lo que todos los policías se la quedaron observando y aplaudieron- ¡viva! ¡sigue siendo la misma Jeanne! ¡te queremos, Jeanne!  
  
Jeanne: "¿lo qué? Mamá... anda que te quedabas corta... pero es la única escapatoria que tengo..."- se había dado cuenta de cómo conseguía pasar por toda esa masa policial. Así pues, extendió los brazos y mientras iba saltando para adentrarse entre toda aquella masa iba diciendo- ¡¡¡jajaja!!! ¡¡soy Jeanne, la enviada de los dioses!! ¡¡no tengo rival!!  
  
Policías: ¡¡Jeanne, Jeanne!!- la animaban mientras iba tranquilamente a buscar el cuadro.  
  
Itsuko: ¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO QUÉ NARICES ESTÁIS HACIENDO???!!! ¡¡¡ATRAPAD A JEANNE!!!- hablaba desde una punta, pero entre el megáfono y lo que chillaba todo el mundo la escuchó.  
  
Jeanne: ¡Zen, ya hemos pasado el cordón! ¿dónde está el cuadro?  
  
Zen: ¡por ahí!  
  
Jeanne: ¡vamos! ¡ahhhhh!- se resbaló y cayó al suelo- ¿pero qué ha pasado?- miró al suelo. ¡estaba todo helado!  
  
Miyako: ¡¡jajaja, Jeanne, no conseguirás volverte a escapar!! ¡¡he esperado demasiado!!  
  
Jeanne: "Miyakoooooo... traidora... mira que llega a hacer bien su papel..."- se elevó en el aire y, mientras usaba una cinta de gimnasia rítmica como liana, iba cruzando la sala- ¡no conseguiréis pararme!- Convirtió el rosario en una espada y se dirigió al cuadro- ¡en nombre de dios, demonio nacido de la oscuridad, queda aq...!  
  
Itsuko: ¡jamás!- accionó una palanca que hizo que el cuadro se moviera rápidamente al otro lado de la sala- ¡¡jojojo, Jeanne, no conseguirás robarlo!! ¡¡policías, detenedla!!- un montón de policías se abalanzaron sobre Jeanne, pero eran distintos a los otros... ¡eran mujeres!- ¡¡jojojo!! ¡¡¡así no se quedarán embobadas y irán por trabajo!!!  
  
Jeanne: ¡no conseguiréis atraparme!- iba esquivando una por una a las policías, y a las que no podía las abatía luchando. Consiguió llegar hasta el cuadro- ¡en nombre de dios, demonio nacido de la oscuridad, queda aquí...!  
  
Itsuko: ¡no te lo permitiré!- fue a accionar la palanca para volver a mover el cuadro, cuando Shinji se le cayó encima- ¿pero q..?  
  
Shinji: ¡lo siento!  
  
Jeanne: ...sellado!!!- Jeanne atravesó el cuadro y selló al demonio, pero no salió ningún objeto de la espada- ¿qué pasa? ¡no puede ser!- de repente se le abalanzaron encima un montón de personas, y tuvo que salir corriendo- ¡Zen! ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?  
  
Zen: ¡no lo sé! ¡pero no has sellado al demonio! ¡aún lo noto! ¡Jeanne!- frenaron en seco. Un policía armado estaba apuntando a Jeanne, y se le iba acercando.  
  
Policía: morirás, Jeanne...  
  
Zen: ¡está poseído! ¡Jeanne, un demonio se ha apoderado de su cuerpo! ¡ahh!- el policía disparó a Zen, que fue herido en un ala.  
  
Jeanne: ¡Zen! Grrrr.. ¡ahora verás!- la espada se convirtió en cinta y con ella Jeanne le arrebató al policía el arma, pero al estirar...- ¡¡¡¡uahhhhhhhh!!!!- el suelo se abrió y Jeanne cayó dentro- ¡¡Zen, Zen!!  
  
Zen:- estaba justo en el filo, con un dolor terrible en el ala- ¡¡¡Jeanne, Jeanne!!! ¡¡nooooooo!!! ____  
  
Shinji: buff... menuda bronca me ha echado Itsuko porque me he caído encima de ella... aunque claro, como he impedido que pillara a Jeanne, se entiende...- iba paseando solo por el jardín, cuando se paró de repente. En la entrada de la casa estaba Himuro. Aunque su madre le había prohibido acercarse a él, no pudo resistirse, y se acercó.  
  
Himuro: ¡¡hombre, Shinji! ¿no se habrá enterado tu madre que estás aquí, verdad? Mira que te caerá una...  
  
Shinji: mi madre no sabe nada.  
  
Himuro: muy bien, ven conmigo- abrió las puertas y se adentró hacia dentro. Shinji lo siguió. Quería saber muchas cosas, y la única forma de saberlas era preguntárselo a él. Llegaron a una pequeña sala, toda vacía.  
  
Shinji: abuelo... ¿por qué mi madre no quiere que me acerque a ti?  
  
Himuro:- se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a Shinji en el medio de la sala- vaya, ¿osea que no te ha contado nada?  
  
Shinji: ¿nada de qué?  
  
Himuro: de todo lo que pasó hace quince años.  
  
Shinji:- bajó la vista. Parecía que acababa de recordar algo triste- yo sólo sé que te fuiste... y la abuela también... todos...  
  
Himuro: je- hizo una mueca- ¿y no recuerdas lo que pasó antes?  
  
Shinji: ¿antes?  
  
Himuro: no te preocupes, enseguida empezarás a recordar...- salió por la puerta y se giró- el motivo por el que tu madre me odia es... eres tú.  
  
El suelo se abrió y Shinji cayó de la misma forma que había caído Jeanne, con la ligera diferencia que se encontraba en un fugaz estado de shock por las palabras de su abuelo.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	11. Promesa

Capítulo 11: Promesa  
  
Jeanne: ¡agh, qué daño!- después de caer y caer, por fin tocó tierra firme. Estaba en una especie de túnel subterráneo.- bueno, como mínimo no me he roto nada... ¿pero que lugar es este? ¡ah! ¿eso es luz? ¡allá que nos vamos!- había visto como se filtraba la luz al fondo del pasillo, y se dirigió a ella. Pero al llegar vio que era una antorcha que había en una sala vacía.- Vaya, que fallo... ¿cómo me las haré para salir de aquí? En fin... sigamos buscando- se giró para salir de la sala, y se fijó que había algo encogido en el suelo. Era...- ¡¡SHINJI!!  
  
_____  
  
Miyako: ¿dónde se habrá metido?- estaba buscando a Jeanne junto a Itsuko, que no se separaba de ella.  
  
Itsuko: ¡seguro que ha huido con el rabo entre las piernas al verla, Miyako!- tenía los ojos brillantes- ¡es usted la mejor!  
  
Miyako: no creo que sea eso... bueno, sigamos buscando... "¿cómo quieres que Natsuki haya huido por mi? ¡pero si yo estoy de su parte! Pero cualquiera se lo dice..."- de repente, vio como Himuro se acercaba.  
  
Himuro: ¿buscáis a alguien?  
  
Miyako: no te importa, déjanos en paz- dio media vuelta y empezó a andar, pero se detuvo al oír las palabras de su padre.  
  
Himuro: vaya por dios, yo que me pensaba que podría ayudarte a buscarlo...  
  
Miyako: ¿de qué estás hablando?- al ver la sonrisa de Himuro, un terrible presentimiento le afligió profundamente, y, con una rabia inmensa, dijo- ¿de qué estás hablando?  
  
Himuro: ¿no lo sabes? Claro que lo sabes... no puedes vigilarlo todo el día como si fuera un niño de 5 años... habrá algún día que te desobedecerá.  
  
Miyako:- se lanzó sobre su padre y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos- ¿qué le has hecho? ¿dónde está? ¿QUÉ NARICES LE HAS HECHO?- al ver que lo único que hacía su padre era reírse disimuladamente, lo soltó- maldito... ¡ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡TE ODIO!- se giró y empezó a correr, al mismo tiempo que gritaba- ¡¡¡SHINJIIIIIII!!!  
  
Itsuko:- se acercó con precaución a Himuro, que se había quedado petrificado- ¿qué le pasa a Miyako? ¿está bien?  
  
Himuro:- bajó la vista al suelo- Y yo que pensaba que con apartarlo sería suficiente...  
  
Itsuko:- cada vez entendía menos- ¿apartar? ¿a quién? Oigaaaaaaaa ¿qué me escucha? ¿señor Todaiji?  
  
Himuro: ya veo... no me dejas otra opción, Miyako... tendré que matarlo yo mismo para que vuelvas conmigo...- se fue tranquilamente, dejando atrás a Itsuko, que se había quedado de piedra.  
  
Itsuko: ¿matarlo? ¿pero eso no es un delito? ¡mira que si comete un delito, tendré que detenerlo! ¡¡señor Todaijiiiiii!! ¡¡espéreme!!  
  
_____  
  
Jeanne: ¡¡¡SHINJI!!! ¡¡SHINJI, DESPIERTA!!- llevaba un largo rato zarandeándolo arriba y abajo, pero no reaccionaba. Tenía una fuerte herida en la cabeza, pero Jeanne se negaba a pensar que eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que no despertara- ¡¡Shinji, deja de hacer tonterías!! ¡¡no te puedes morir ahora!!- estaba empezando a perder los nervios- ¡¡Shinji!! ¡¡despierta de una vez!!- lo zarandeó tan fuerte que se le escapó de las manos y se dio con la cabeza en la pared- ¡ai, dios! ¡que ahora sí que me lo he cargado! ¡Shinji, no te me mueras!  
  
Shinji:-se estaba reponiendo del porrazo que lo había despertado- agh.. que daño...  
  
Jeanne:- se lanzó sobre él- ¡¡Shinji!! ¡¡qué alegría que estés bien!!- al mirarlo, se dio cuenta que lo había vuelto a estampar contra la pared- ¡¡¡aghhh, lo sientooooo!!!  
  
Shinji: no pasa nada... pero que daño... ¿qué ha pasado? No me acuerdo de nada...  
  
Jeanne: me han tendido una trampa, el suelo se abrió y caí... llegué hasta aquí, y al buscar una salida, te encontré tirado aquí con... con eso en la cabeza...- estaba señalando la herida de la cabeza- y me entró el pánico porque no despertabas... tuve tanto miedo...  
  
Shinji: qué raro...- se tocaba la cabeza, y llegó hasta la herida- ¡¡Augh!! ¡qué daño!  
  
Jeanne: ¿y a ti que te pasó? ¿no recuerdas absolutamente nada?  
  
Shinji: augh... no, solo recuerdo que Itsuko me pegó una buena bronca porque no había conseguido atraparte y...- poco a poco le iban volviendo los recuerdos- ah, sí, me encontré con mi abuelo... lo seguí, y me dijo que yo tenía la culpa de que mi madre lo odiara...- de repente, al recordar las palabras de su abuelo, un recuerdo enterrado en la mente salió a relucir, haciendo que Shinji empezara a llorar- ¡no puede ser!  
  
Jeanne: Shinji ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué lloras?  
  
Shinji: ¡no puede ser! ¡ otra vez no! ¿por qué no me acordaba? ¿por qué no le hice caso?- se apretaba fuertemente la cabeza.  
  
Jeanne: Shinji...- al ver que Shinji estaba sufriendo, notó un vuelco en el corazón, y abrazó a Shinji con fuerza- no llores, me duele verte llorar... quiero ayudarte, no quiero que sufras.  
  
Shinji: Jeanne...- la miró. La expresión de su cara emanaba tanta calidez...- siento haberte puesto triste...  
  
Jeanne: ¿vas a contármelo?  
  
Shinji:- miró los ojos de Jeanne. Eran grandes y verdes, eran los de su querida Natsuki, aquella a quien siempre había querido proteger, aunque no siempre lo había logrado. Y ahora la estaba haciendo sufrir. No lo podía permitir-... sí. Te lo contaré todo, Natsuki. Absolutamente todo.  
  
______  
  
Miyako: ¡¡¡SHINJI!!!- cayó al suelo. Hacía un buen rato que corría desesperada. Se puso de rodillas- no puede ser... otra vez no... ¡otra vez no!- empezó a golpear el suelo con le puño- ¡otra vez no! ¿¡por qué!? ¿¡ por qué tenía que volver a pasar!? ¡¡SHINJI!!- cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llover- no he podido... protegerte... no he podido... donde estás... quiero volver a verte... hijo mío... ¡Shinji!- lloraba desconsoladamente, como si toda su vida se le acabara de escapar de las manos, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo- por qué ahora... ahora que era tan y tan feliz al lado de Natsuki...- notó como alguien la levantaba y la llamaba mientras la zarandeaba.  
  
Yamato: ¡Miyako! ¡Miyako! ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Miyako!  
  
Miyako:- al ver el rostro de su marido, un anhelo de esperanza volvió a su corazón- ¡Yamato, es terrible! ¡es terrible!  
  
Yamato: ¡tranquilízate! ¡explíc...!  
  
Miyako: ¡no hay tiempo! ¡no queda tiempo! ¡es Shinji!  
  
Yamato:- al escuchar el nombre de su hijo se alteró- ¿qué le ha pasado a Shinji? ¡contesta, Miyako!  
  
Miyako: ¡mi padre está aquí! ¡y Shinji ha desaparecido! ¡estoy segura de que ha vuelto a pasar!  
  
Yamato:- se había quedado de piedra- no... no puede ser...  
  
Miyako: ¡Yamato! ¡tienes que buscarlo! ¡tenemos que encontrarlo! ¡a lo mejor aún podemos evitarlo de nuevo!  
  
Yamato:- intentó poner su mejor cara, pese a estar destrozado por dentro- Miyako... no te preocupes. Yo lo buscaré. Y te juro que lo encontraré. Te juro que te lo traeré de vuelta.  
  
____  
  
Shinji: mis abuelos vivían en la otra punta de la ciudad, con lo que no venían muy a menudo. Mi abuela sí, porque no trabajaba, pero mi abuelo casi nunca podía venir, por cuestiones de su trabajo- su voz sonaba apagada, y tenía la vista perdida. A su lado, Jeanne escuchaba temerosa.  
  
Shinji: Poco después de tu nacimiento, mis abuelos vinieron juntos a hacernos una visita. Yo estaba muy contento, porque me gustaba mucho estar con mi abuelo. Mi madre estaba muy contenta ese día, y mi padre también. Esa tarde, mi abuela, mi padre y mi madre dijeron de ir a un parque que había cerca de casa, pero mi abuelo tenía tantas y tantas ganas de estar conmigo que dijo que se quedaba conmigo en casa- de repente paró. Una lágrima le recorría el rostro triste.  
  
Jeanne: Shinji...- le acarició el rostro, y él lo miró.  
  
Shinji: gracias... a la tarde, mi abuelo me llevó hasta la terraza, esa que está arriba del todo del edificio.  
  
Jeanne: ya sé cuál es. Sigue.  
  
Shinji: yo nunca había subido allí, pero siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber qué había al final de las escaleras. Mi abuelo llevaba mi pelota preferida, y juntos nos pusimos a jugar. Cuando nos cansamos nos pusimos a mirar la puesta de sol. Y...  
  
Jeanne: ¿y...?  
  
Shinji: mi abuelo mi cogió en brazos. Me dijo...- una nueva lágrima le cruzó el rostro- que yo le había quitado lo que él más quería, que mi destino era estar solo... y me dejó caer.  
  
Jeanne:- se había quedado petrificada- ¿qué?  
  
Shinji: mi propio abuelo intentó matarme.  
  
Jeanne: Shinji...- vio que Shinji volvía a llorar. Le dolía demasiado recordar el pasado.  
  
Shinji: ¿qué hice para que me intentara matar?- su rostro expresaba una frustración inmensa- ¡yo jamás le hice nada! ¡todo lo contrario! ¡lo quería muchísimo! ¡todos lo queríamos!  
  
Jeanne:- no supo que responderle. Se quedó callada mientras él seguía.  
  
Shinji: no me maté de milagro. Mis padres, y mi abuela pasaban justamente en ese momento, y mi padre amortiguó mi caída, con lo que logré salvarme. Al mirar hacia arriba vieron como él miraba abajo como quien ve caer una hoja en otoño. Mi madre le dijo que lo odiaría por toda la vida, y él se fue con mi abuela. Desde entonces, no lo había vuelto a ver ni a mencionar. Yo no me acordaba absolutamente de nada, solo de que mis abuelos se habían peleado con mis padres y no se habían vuelto a ver. Pero con las palabras de hoy... lo he vuelto a recordar todo...  
  
Jeanne:- no podía creer que ese que ahora estaba sentado a su lado quien siempre le había hecho la murga, que la había protegido por encima de todo, hubiera pasado por algo tan terrible- "no te voy a dejar así. Tú me ayudaste cuando te necesité. Ahora me toca ayudarte yo a ti"- le agarró la cabeza e hizo que le mirara a los ojos- Shinji... lo siento... siento por todo lo que has pasado...- lo abrazó- te quiero... yo te quiero...- lo miró a los ojos- no estás solo, Shinji... me tienes a tu lado... te juro que siempre me tendrás a tu lado... no dejaré que te vuelvan a herir, Shinji. Nunca más.  
  
Shinji: Natsuki...  
  
Jeanne: es una promesa. No dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer daño. No volverás a estar solo. Siempre estaremos juntos- se le acercó y le dio un beso. Shinji notó un vuelco en el corazón... ya no estaba solo. Porque ella estaría siempre con él. Más dulce que un ángel, más fuerte que una diosa. La persona a la que él amaba. Su querida Natsuki.  
  
Shinji: Jeanne... salgamos de aquí.  
  
Jeanne: ¿eh?  
  
Shinji: ha llegado la hora de saldar cuentas con mi abuelo. Ya no por mi, sino por mi madre, por mi padre, y por mi abuela.  
  
Jeanne: Shinji... vamos.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	12. Una nueva ayuda

Capítulo 12: una nueva ayuda  
  
Yamato: ¡¡¡SHINJI!!!- llevaba a Miyako en brazos, pero aún así, buscaba incansable por todos los rincones. Ahora buscaba por el interior de la casa, en una habitación que comunicaba las varias plantas que tenía el edificio.  
  
Miyako: ¡no está! ¡Yamato! ¡no está!- aunque más calmada, seguía un poco alborotada por lo que le pudiera haber pasado a su hijo. De repente, a Yamato le resbaló la mano, dejándola caer al suelo.  
  
Yamato: ¡lo siento!- la ayudó a levantarse cuando se dio cuenta que volvía a llorar.  
  
Miyako: Yamato... ¿¿y si ha vuelto a intentarlo? Esta vez no estamos debajo para parar su caída... tengo miedo...  
  
Yamato:- le besó la frente- burra. ¿tú crees que voy a dejar que me arrebaten una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida así, sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia? Además... ¿crees que Shinji es tan débil como para dejarse hacer cualquier cosa?  
  
Miyako: pero Shinji no se acordaba de nada...  
  
Yamato:- la miró a los ojos- pero es como tú, Miyako, nunca será tan burro como para no darse cuenta de que algo raro pasa...  
  
Himuro: ¿estás seguro?- Yamato giró la cabeza. Himuro venía despacio hacia ellos, con la cabeza bien alta.  
  
Yamato: ¿qué has dicho?  
  
Himuro: te he preguntado si estás tan seguro que tu hijito se habrá dado cuenta de que algo no va bien- tenía una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si quisiera retar a Yamato a que lo demostrara.  
  
Yamato:- su cara destilaba gran rabia- ¿qué le has hecho?  
  
Himuro: simplemente lo he devuelto al sitio donde siempre tendría que haber estado- al ver la cara de desconcierto de Miyako y Yamato, añadió- el cielo.  
  
Miyako: ¡¡¡NO ES CIERTOOO!!!- intentó levantarse del suelo, pero tenía tan poca fuerza que volvió a caer- ¡¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE!!!  
  
Yamato:- todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia- no te creo... ¡¡NO TE CREO!! ¡¡SHINJI NO ESTÁ MUERTO!! ¡¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO!!  
  
Himuro: je ¿me estás llamando mentiroso? ¡pues entonces dime! ¿dónde está tu adorado hijo?  
  
Shinji: ¡¡¡AQUÍ!!!- Shinji apareció junto con Jeanne desde el segundo piso.  
  
Himuro: ¡¡es imposible!!  
  
Miyako: ¡¡¡¡SHINJIIIIII!!!!- Jeanne dejó caer a Shinji sobre sus padres, que lo abrazaron con fuerza- ¿¡estás bien!? ¿no estás herido?- Miyako abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, mientras su padre también se unía al abrazo.  
  
Jeanne: ¡¡jajaja!! ¡aquí está Jeanne, la enviada de los dioses! ¡dispuesta a todo!  
  
Himuro:- estaba muy sorprendido- ¿cómo puede ser? ¡como habéis logrado escaparos?  
  
Jeanne: ya ves, no hay que subestimar a una gran ladrona como yo... "¿desde cuando me he vuelto yo tan creída?"  
  
Zen: ¡Jeanne! ¡ahora lo entiendo!- revoloteaba frente a Jeanne, muy exaltado- ¡ya sé donde está el demonio!  
  
Jeanne: ¡Zen, estás bien! ¿dónde está?  
  
Zen:- se giró y con su pequeño dedo apuntó a Himuro- ¡está dentro de ese humano!  
  
Jeanne: ¿qué? ¿pero entonces como puedo sacarlo?  
  
Zen: ¡debes encontrar el cuadro donde se esconda! ¡lo tiene que llevar encima!  
  
Jeanne:- exaltada- ¿Y COMO NARICES QUIERES QUE HAGA ESO?  
  
Himuro: jejeje... nunca pensé que me llegarais a descubrir... da igual, eso no cambia nada. ¡Jeanne, te mataré!  
  
Shinji: ¡papá, saca a mamá de aquí!- se levantó y se dispuso a correr hacia su abuelo cuando su padre lo cogió por el tobillo.  
  
Yamato: ¡¿y se puede saber donde vas tú?!  
  
Shinji: yo... tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que arreglar con el abuelo- al ver la cara de su padre, entendió que estaba preocupado, y añadió- no te preocupes, me acuerdo de todo, estaré bien.  
  
Yamato: Shinji... ten cuidado.  
  
Miyako:- se puso cerca del oído de su hijo y le susurró- ayuda a Jeanne, por favor, y ve con mucho cuidado...  
  
Shinji: sí, no te preocupes- vió como su padre y su madre se alejaban.  
  
Jeanne: ¡Shinji, cuidado!  
  
Shinji: ¿qué?- se giró y vio como Himuro le lanzaba un extraño rayo oscuro...- ¡¡ahhhh!!  
  
Himuro: ¡ahora sí que morirás!  
  
Jeanne: ¡noooo!- se puso frente a Shinji y recibió el rayo, que hizo que se elevara un par de centímetros del suelo y cayera al suelo.  
  
Shinji: ¡Jeanne!- se agachó y la cogió por los hombros. Tenia los ojos cerrados- ¡Jeanne, reacciona, por favor! ¡Jeanne!  
  
Jeanne: Shinji...- abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Shinji- esta vez me tocaba a mi protegerte...  
  
Himuro:- los miraba con desprecio- ju... que bonito, dos enamorados a las puertas de la muerte... y sin siquiera saber nada...  
  
Jeanne:- se irguió despacio- ¿qué dices? ¿qué es lo que no sabemos?  
  
Himuro: jajajaja ¿acaso no lo adivinas? ¡he poseído este cuerpo desde el día en que naciste, Jeanne, no, Natsuki! ¡sólo vivo para matar a aquellos que te separaron de mi amo el demonio, empezando por él!- señalaba a Shinji con furia.  
  
Jeanne: no... puede ser...- miró a Shinji- yo he sido... la culpable... de todo...  
  
Shinji: ¡claro que no! ¡tú no has hecho nada!  
  
Jeanne: ¿no... he hecho nada?- aún le resonaban las palabras de Himuro dentro. Bajó la cabeza- "todo es culpa mía... el hecho de que Shinji casi muriera hace quince años... que Miyako odie a su padre... que Himuro no haya conocido a su nieto... ¿todo culpa mía? Sí, ha sido todo culpa mía...- de repente, levantó la cabeza y miró a Shinji- "todo es culpa mía... pero por eso mismo no me puedo rendir. ¡tengo que hacer algo! ¡si ha sido mi culpa, tengo que arreglarlo como sea! Shinji... te lo prometí, no te volverán a hacer daño. No lo permitiré" ¡no lo permitiré!- se levantó y se dirigió hacia Himuro.  
  
Shinji: ¡Jeanne! ¿qué estás haciendo?  
  
Jeanne:- se paró delante de Himuro- Shinji... es verdad, yo soy la culpable de todo- miró a Himuro desafiante- ¡pero justamente por eso seré yo quien lo solucione! ¡no permitiré que nadie vuelva a hacerte sufrir!  
  
Himuro: así que piensas luchar contra mi... ¡no me vencerás!- creó una espada negra en su mano. Jeanne transformó el rosario en espada y se pusieron a pelear.  
  
Shinji: "Natsuki... estás luchando por mí, para que nadie vuelva a hacerme daño... pero... ¿quién la protege a ella? ¿no soy yo quien debe protegerla?"- escuchó una voz desde su interior que le decía... "¡ya está bien, Shinji! ¿acaso no eres un hombre? ¡pues protégela como tal! ¡saca a relucir tu poder!  
  
Jeanne:- vio que de Shinji salía una luz- ¿qué está pasando?  
  
Kôga: ¡Se presenta Kôga, el lobo guardián!- llevaba lo que parecía una camiseta desgarrada, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas muñequeras que recordaban la piel de un lobo, y una cinta en la cabeza que le daba un aire de rebeldía.(nota pa la Bunny: he puesto lo primero q he pillao... queda bien?no e me ocurria na pa la ropa... en inu-yasha, Kôga es el líder e los lobos endemoniados, y rapta a la Kagome pa q se convierta en su mujer...^O^ uig, no debí decir eso...)  
  
Himuro: ¿y tú de donde narices has salido?  
  
Jeanne: ¿Shin...ji?  
  
Kôga:- saltó sobre Himuro y lo derrumbó- ¡yo protegeré a Jeanne!  
  
Himuro:- estaba inmovilizado en el suelo por Kôga- je, ¿la protegerás? ¡si ni siquiera sois capaces de sellarme! ¿eh?- se quedó perplejo.  
  
Jeanne: averrr...- estaba rebuscando entre los bolsillos de Himuro- ¿dónde está la pintura? ¿dónde te escondes?  
  
Himuro: ¡¡¡jajajajaja!!!- se desprendió de Kôga y se apartó a un rincón de la habitación- ¡si queréis pintura...- se abrió la camisa- ... aquí tenéis!- tenía tatuado un demonio en el pecho.  
  
Jeanne: ¿co...como le vamos a sacar esa pintura?  
  
Kôga: ¡es imposible! ¡si lo hiciéramos, lo heriríamos!  
  
Jeanne:- mientras apuntaba con un dedo acusador a Himuro- aunque ya le vale, tan mayorcito que está y hacerse tatuajes...- tanto Himuro como Kôga se cayeron de la sorpresa.  
  
Kôga: ¡¿y eso que importa?!  
  
Himuro: la cuestión es... que si queréis sellarme tendréis que matar a este hombre. _____  
  
Miyako: ¿estará bien Shinji?  
  
Yamato: ya verás como sí...  
  
Miyako:- se soltó de Yamato- yo... me vuelvo.  
  
Yamato: ¿qué?  
  
Miyako:- lo miró a los ojos- ¡yo ya no lo aguanto más! ¿y si no se sabe defender? ¡yo tengo que ayudarlo en lo poco que pueda!  
  
Yamato: Miyako... de acuerdo, pero solo echaremos un vistazo, no nos meteremos en la pelea.  
  
Miyako: Yamato... ¡vamos! _____  
  
Himuro: si queréis sellarme, ¡tendréis que matar a este hombre!  
  
Kôga: Jeanne, ¿cómo lo hacemos?  
  
Jeanne: ¿alguna idea, Zen?  
  
Zen: mmmmmm... ¿no será de pega?  
  
Jeanne: ¡claro! ¡tiene que ser de pega! ¡así solo que le caiga agua se irá!  
  
Kôga:- Jeanne ya iba dispuesta a buscar agua, cuando la cogió por el hombro- para el carro... ¿insinúas que no se habrá duchado durante 15 años?  
  
Jeanne:- viendo que no podía ser, y mientras se reía, añadió- pues es verdad... XDD sino sería un guarro.  
  
Himuro: ¿y bien? ¿qué vais a hacer? ¿me sellaréis y mataréis a este hombre? ¿o dejaréis que siga poseído?  
  
Jeanne:- bajó la cabeza- je, hablas demasiado,- levantó la cabeza y mostró una sonrisa retadora- demonio. ¡claro que voy a sellarte!  
  
Kôga: ¿cómo?  
  
Jeanne: ¡hay una forma de liquidar ese cuadro sin matar a Himuro!- puso sus manos sobre la espada, haciendo que se transformara- Shinji, no te preocupes, traeré de vuelta a tu abuelo. ¡te sellaré!-mientras la espada iba cambiando de forma corrió hacia Himuro, que la esperaba preparado para frenar un golpe frontal. Sin embargo, al llegar a pocos pasos de él, Jeanne saltó, mostrando la letal arma con la que iba a expulsar al demonio- ¡jajajaja, aver como esquivas esto!  
  
Kôga:- se había quedado perplejo con el arma letal de Jeanne- un esp... ¿¡UN ESPRAY PARA EL PELO?! ¿¡PERO ES QUE NOS QUIERES TOMAR EL PELO O QUÉ?!  
  
Himuro:- estaba riéndose a carcajadas- ¿pero se puede saber qué narices pretendes hacer con ese pote? ¿acaso me quieres cegar? ¡jajajaja! ¡es tu fin, Jeanne!  
  
Kôga:- vio que Jeanne llevaba un mechero en la otra mano, y entonces entendió- ¡ah!  
  
Jeanne: jajaja, ¡entoma esto, demonio!- acercó el mechero al spray, lo accionó y apretó el spray.  
  
Himuro: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!- del pote de spray salió una enorme llamarada que le quemó todo el pecho, haciendo desparecer el tatuaje, y haciendo que el demonio abandonara el cuerpo.  
  
Kôga: ¡abuelo!- mientras se quitaba la cinta del pelo y volvía a ser Shinji, cogió a su abuelo, justo antes que se estampara contra el suelo. La quemadura era grave, pero no parecía demasiado profunda.  
  
Demonio: ¿cómo me ha podido pasar esto? ¡me las pagarás, Jeanne!  
  
Jeanne: "esta vez no me rendiré, no me echaré atrás. ¡Debo llegar hasta el final! ¡porque soy la reencarnación de Juana de Arco!"- convirtió el pote en espada- ¡en nombre de dios, demonio nacido de la oscuridad, queda aquí sellado!- cortó al demonio en dos. La espada volvió a ser un rosario y de él salió una perla redonda de un color rojizo muy profundo.- ¡extracción completa!  
  
Himuro:- estaba recuperando el conocimiento- ugh... ¿qué ha pasado?- vio a Shinji ¿quién... eres? Esa cara... ¿Shinji?  
  
Shinji: abuelo... hace tanto que no nos veíamos...  
  
Miyako: acababa de llegar (había dejado atrás a Yamato)cuando vio a Shinji en el suelo con Himuro, con toso el pecho quemado- ¡Shinji, apártate!  
  
Shinji: mamá... ya se acabó todo... todo vuelve a ser como antes...  
  
Himuro: hija mía...  
  
Miyako:- de pronto tuvo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que aquella voz que le llamaba era la de su padre- pa... ¡papá!- corrió y lo abrazó. Himuro se quedo KO, porque le tocó toda la quemadura- ¡ah, papá!  
  
Shinji: se pondrá bien... ahora ya estarán llamando a la ambulancia.  
  
Miyako: ¿pero qué ha pasado?  
  
Shinji: Jeanne... lo ha salvado, mamá. Lo ha salvado...  
  
Jeanne:- miraba escondida, junto a Zen, por una puerta del segundo piso- "parece que todo ha ido bien... ¿no tendré que llamar yo a la ambulancia?"- miró a Shinji. Tenía una expresión radiante en el rostro. De repente, Shinji miró hacia la puerta donde estaba escondida y sonrió- "Shinji... No volveré a dejar que sufras. No volverás a estar solo. Nunca más. Es una promesa"  
  
Entre tanta cosa, nadie reparó un momento en pensar donde estaba Yamato, ni en quien era la persona que se escondía detrás de la puerta principal de la casa.  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS: weno, pues en el capítulo 12 (¿ya voy por el 12? ¡que ilu!!) empiezo los agradecimientos a aquellas persona que me ayudan a seguir este fic. Agradezco a mi primera lectora Hitomi, porq en cada capítulo me anima a seguirlo, y como no, a mi editora Bunny, que me aconseja qué cosas se pueden mejorar. ¡¡arigato a las dos!!^OOOO^  
  
Fin capítulo 12 


	13. Un destino incierto

Capítulo 13: Un destino incierto  
  
Yamato: ¿qué ha pasado aquí?- entró en la sala y vio a Miyako abrazando a su padre- ¿qué significa esto, Miyako? Él... él...  
  
Miyako:- se levantó del suelo y fue hacia su marido. Lo abrazó y le dijo suavemente- todo ha terminado, todo vuelve a ser como antes.  
  
Yamato: ¿pero q...?  
  
Miyako:- le miró a los ojos- créeme. Vuelve a ser el padre que tuve hace quince años- lo abrazó de nuevo- créeme...  
  
Yamato: Miyako... está bien, te creo- al oír eso, Miyako respiró tranquila, pero volvió a mirar a su marido- entiendo... nada de preguntas...  
  
Miyako: gracias...- en ese momento llegó la ambulancia.  
  
Shinji:- mientras atendían a Himuro, subió al segundo piso y encontró a Jeanne que ya se iba- ¿ya te vas?  
  
Jeanne: bueno...- elevó la enorme perla- ya tengo lo que buscaba.  
  
Shinji:- se acercó a ella y la besó. Jeanne volvió a sentir un extraño escalofrío, pero no fue más allá- gracias por todo, Jeanne, no...- le estiró de la cinta que llevaba en el pelo y Jeanne se transformó en Natsuki- Natsuki, gracias- le cogió el dedo meñique con el suyo y los entrelazaron- siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, nos protegeremos el uno al otro, jamás volveremos a estar solos.  
  
Natsuki: es una promesa.- juntos bajaron hasta la planta de abajo- por cierto, Shinji ¿cómo es que te has transformado?  
  
Shinji: bueno, es largo de explicar... digamos que algo me impulsó a defender lo que era mío.  
  
Natsuki: ¿lo que era tuyo...? ¡ahhhh!- se dio cuenta que se refería a ella y le pegó un puñetazo- ¡eres un pervertido y un aprovechado, Shinji! ¿desde cuando yo soy tuya?-estaba roja de la cabeza a los pies- ¡aghhhhhhhh, entoma esto, y esto, y esto!- empezó a darle puñetazos que iba esquivando.  
  
Shinji: ¡vamos, no te pongas así!- se reía por lo bajo- además...- le cogió el puño que se le iba a incrustar en la cara- hacía tiempo que no nos peleábamos así, de broma.  
  
Natsuki:- lo miró con cara añorada- sí, es verdad... ha pasado tanto...- de repente, recordó las últimas palabras de Shinji- ¿de broma? ¡te voy a dar a ti lo que es de broma!  
  
Zen:- venía por detrás- no hace falta que os acordéis de mí...  
  
Miyako: ¡Shinji, Natsuki! ¿venís al hospital?  
  
Shinji: ¡sí, enseguida vamos!  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡¡eh, tú, no te escaquees!!!  
  
Miyako:- estaban los cuatro en el coche, de camino al hospital- ups, me dejé aquí dentro el móvil...  
  
Natsuki: me pregunto si mamá y papá ya habrán vuelto a casa...  
  
Yamato: ¿eh? ¿qué les ha pasado?- no se había enterado de nada porque solo llegar de trabajar había visto una nota de Miyako avisándole del robatorio y había salido disparado para allí.  
  
Natsuki: bueno, es que...- sonó el móvil de Miyako.  
  
Miyako: ¿sí? ¿dígame? ¿qué pasa, Chiaki? Cálmate... ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!?!?!?!?!? ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE MARON ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL!?!?!?!? ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE ESTÁ EN ESTADO CRÍTICOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Natsuki: ¿¿¿qué???  
  
____  
  
Chiaki: yo mismo la he revisado. No sabemos qué tiene.- estaban alrededor de una cama donde yacía Maron.  
  
Natsuki: mamá...- le cogió la mano- ahora... parece que solo duerma...  
  
Miyako: Chiaki ¿hay posibilidades de que se recupere?  
  
Chiaki: ya te lo he dicho, Miyako. No sé que le pasa, así que no puedo decir si despertará...- vio que Natsuki estaba muy afectada, y añadió- pero lo más seguro es que sea lo mismo que le pasó estando contigo.  
  
Miyako: ¿qué? ¿es que acaso no averiguaste qué era lo de los mareos?  
  
Chiaki: mmmm...- miró a Natsuki. Miraba a su madre muy preocupada- Miyako, acompáñame al despacho, me he olvidado unos papeles.  
  
Miyako:- entendió al acto lo que pretendía Chiaki- de acuerdo. Shinji, quédate aquí con Natsuki. Yamato, vamos- Chiaki, Yamato y Miyako salieron por la puerta.  
  
Shinji:- se acercó a Natsuki- no te preocupes, ya verás como pronto se recupera.  
  
Natsuki:- le mostró la cara. No estaba llorando, pero se contenía las lágrimas de una forma asombrosa- ¿y cómo quieres que no me preocupe? ¡es mi madre! ¡mi madre, que nunca le ha pasado nada! ¿y ahora no despierta? ¡no puedo dejar de preocuparme! ¿y si, y si...?- de repente, con solo pensar en que su madre podía no despertar nunca, no se pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas empañaron sus grandes ojos verdes.  
  
Shinji: Natsuki...- la abrazó- Natsuki, no debes pensar eso. Nada malo le pasará a Maron, ella se recuperará, y volverá a ser la madre que siempre has tenido- cogió suavemente el rostro de Natsuki e hizo que sus ojos se cruzaran- ten fe, Natsuki. Dios no va a desampararla, no va a dejarla sola. No le va a pasar nada.  
  
Natsuki: Shinji... gracias...  
  
______  
  
Miyako: bueno, Natsuki ya no nos oye. Suéltalo de una vez Chiaki. ¿qué le pasa a Maron?- estaban en el despacho de Chiaki.  
  
Chiaki: Miyako, no quiero que te asustes...  
  
Miyako: ¿y como quieres que no me asuste? ¡mi mejor amiga está enferma y yo no entiendo que le pasa! ¡explícate de una vez!  
  
Chiaki:- desplazó la mirada a la mesa- yo... no lo sé.  
  
Miyako: ¿qué? ¿cómo que no lo sabes? ¡tú eres médico! ¿cómo puede ser que no sepas que le pasa?  
  
Chiaki: la he revisado cientos de veces. Es imposible que me haya equivocado. Maron no tiene ninguna enfermedad conocida.  
  
Miyako:- se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa- ¿insinúas que miente?  
  
Chiaki:- volvió a mirar a Miyako- no, no digo que mienta. Está enferma, eso nadie puede dudarlo. Pero, visto desde el punto de vista de un médico, está perfectamente.  
  
Yamato: ¿qué? ¡pero si tú mismo la has visto en esa cama! ¡Chiaki, no se mueve! ¿cómo puede estar perfectamente?- se calló cuando su mujer le puso una mano firme delante.  
  
Miyako: ya entiendo- miró a Chiaki a los ojos- ella lo sabe ¿verdad? Sabe lo que le pasa.  
  
Yamato: ¿qué?  
  
Chiaki: ...sí, ella lo sabe, pero no lo quiere decir.  
  
Yamato: ¡pero eso es absurdo! ¿cómo puede saberlo y no decirlo?  
  
Miyako:- se le ensombreció el rostro- probablemente por eso no quería que un médico la revisara... sabía que no sacarían nada claro... y si no nos lo ha dicho, probablemente sea porque...  
  
Chiaki: bueno, será mejor que no dejemos más tiempo a esos tres solos, vamos- se giró hacia Yamato- Yamato, te pido que...  
  
Yamato: no hace falta, no les diré nada a Shinji y Natsuki. Puedes estar tranquilo.  
  
Chiaki: gracias- los tres salieron de la habitación.  
  
Miyako: voy un momento al servicio- Miyako se alejó por otro pasillo.  
  
Chiaki: ¡pero qué cabeza! Voy al despacho y me dejo los papeles... ahora vuelvo, ve pasando, Yamato.  
  
Yamato: está bien  
  
Chiaki: -volvió al despacho. En la puerta esta esperándolo Miyako- ¿qué te has olvidado ya?  
  
Miyako: no me lo has dicho todo ¿verdad?  
  
Chiaki: te he dicho absolutamente todo lo que un médico sabe.  
  
Miyako: vamos, Chiaki, a mi no me engañas.  
  
Chiaki:- se dio por vencido- está bien...- ambos entraron en la habitación.  
  
Miyako: ¿y?  
  
Chiaki: mira, lo que te voy a decir ahora solo son suposiciones, es muy poco probable que tenga razón...  
  
Miyako: suéltalo ya.  
  
Chiaki:- vio que no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión- puesto que físicamente está perfectamente, solo me queda pensar que...  
  
Miyako:- lo interrumpió- ¿qué tiene algo que ver con dios y el demonio? ¿con Natsuki?- miró a Chiaki a los ojos- ¿con Jeanne?  
  
Chiaki: ¿si lo sabías por qué me lo has hecho decir?  
  
Miyako: tenía mis dudas. Al principio me pensaba que era la típica terquedad de Maron, de no molestar a los médicos si no es necesario. Pero cuando se puso tan y tan terca que hasta nos peleamos... estaba claro que algo pasaba.  
  
Chiaki: ¿tienes alguna idea clara de qué puede ser?  
  
Miyako: sinceramente, no. Pero te aseguro que pronto lo sabré.  
  
Chiaki: ¿qué? ¿qué piensas hacer?  
  
Miyako: no pienso perder a mi mejor amiga ni tan siquiera a costa de que el mundo se salve. Pienso sacarle qué es lo que le pasa. Ella lo sabe, y, aunque no quiera, me lo tendrá que decir. Ahora volvamos, o sino empezarán a sospechar.  
  
Chiaki: de acuerdo- ambos salieron del despacho.  
  
____  
  
Natsuki: ojalá despierte pronto...- aún sostenía la mano de su madre con fuerza. De repente, se percató que algo le apretaba a ella la mano. Miró a su madre. ¡estaba abriendo los ojos!- ¡mamá!  
  
Maron:- al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Natsuki sobre ella- Natsuki... ¿estás bien? ¿dónde estamos?  
  
Natsuki:- abrazó a su madre- yo estoy bien... me alegro tanto que tú estés bien...  
  
Yamato:- entró por la puerta, y al ver a Maron despierta, se abalanzó hacia ella- ¡Maron, estás bien! ¿pero qué te pasó?  
  
Maron:- lo miró con una mirada severa, mientras abrazaba a su hija- Yamato, ¿donde estamos?  
  
Yamato: esto...- recordó las palabras de Miyako en el despacho de Chiaki "probablemente por eso no quería que un médico la revisara..."- estamos en...  
  
Chiaki:- entró por la puerta- estamos en el hospital, Maron.  
  
Maron:- miraba a Chiaki con una cara muy severa- Por favor, ¿podríais dejarme a solas con Chiaki?  
  
Natsuki: mamá...- temía por lo que hablaran. Aún se acordaba que su madre le había pedido el divorcio a su padre.  
  
Maron:- miró a Natsuki- no te preocupes, hija, olvida todo lo que dije en casa. No es nada de eso.  
  
Natsuki: ¡de acuerdo!- al oír esas palabras, se animó- ¡todos fuera!- todos salieron de la habitación.  
  
Maron:- volvía a tener esa mirada severa- ¿por qué lo has hecho? Me dijiste que esperarías a que yo te lo dijera por mi misma.  
  
Chiaki:- se acercó a ella y la abrazó- aron lo siento, yo... yo no pretendía, pero... cuando te vi tirada en el suelo, que no reaccionabas...- la miró fijamente- no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo como te voy perdiendo, no puedo.  
  
Maron:- su mirada se ablandó. No se podía enfadar con él, porque sabía que si se encontraba en la misma situación haría exactamente lo mismo- está bien. Pero... ¿ahora entiendes por qué no quería que me viera un médico?  
  
Chiaki: sí...  
  
Maron: ¿y entenderás si te digo que no puedo contarte qué me pasa?  
  
Chiaki: ...sí, lo entenderé, pero una cosa sí te digo, Maron. No estoy dispuesto a perderte. Nunca.  
  
Maron: Chiaki...- no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que, si se enteraba de la verdad, sufriría mucho, pero estaría de acuerdo con ella. Pero, por otro lado, tal vez ponía las cosas más difíciles... cogió las manos de su marido- lo siento, aún no te lo puedo decir. Necesito un poco de tiempo.  
  
Chiaki:...entiendo. ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta más?  
  
Maron: pregunta.  
  
Chiaki: ¡me la vas a responder? ¿sea lo que sea?  
  
Maron: Chiaki...- sabía que lo estaba pasando muy mal- está bien. Pregunta.  
  
Chiaki: ¿vas a morir?  
  
Maron: Chiaki...- lo miró fijamente. Estaba temblando. No podía mentirle- creo que... sí.  
  
Las ventanas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe. Un viento cálido pasó. Pero para Chiaki no era un consuelo, sino un golpe contra la realidad. Ni tan siquiera Dios era capaz de tener una mínima esperanza. Maron se iba a morir, y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡aghhh! ¡¡¡no me matéis, por favor!!! No diré que no tenía intención, pero... ¡¡uahhhh! :'( no me matéis, que aún no lo he acabado...esperad y vereis okis???? :'( un me mateissss 


	14. Oportunidades

Capítulo 14: Oportunidades  
  
Maron:- salía de la cocina con un par de platos- ¡Natsuki, a desayunar!  
  
Natsuki: ¡ya voyyy!- se sentó en la mesa y empezó a desayunar. Hacía tres días que Maron había salido del hospital, y al parecer estaba perfecta, pero por alguna razón que Natsuki desconocía, desde que sus padres hablaron en el hospital Chiaki miraba a Maron con ojos de dolor. A ella le preocupaba, pero pensaba que, al fin y al cabo, sería solo que padecía por su madre. Al ir a salir, vio como su padre salía de la habitación. Miraba de nuevo a Maron con esa mirada llena de dolor. Se acercó y le dio un golpecito en la espalda- ¡papá, anímate!- y le dijo en voz baja- no te preocupes por mamá, ¡parece que está mejor!- se fue hacia la entrada y salió de la casa.  
  
Chiaki: Natsuki...  
  
Maron:- avanzó hacia Chiaki- está preocupada por ti. Y cualquiera no lo estaría. ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?- lo dijo tan despreocupadamente que a Chiaki hasta le molestó un poco.  
  
Chiaki:- le dirigió una mirada severa a Maron- sabes de sobra que es lo que me pasa- de repente, abrazó a Maron. Mientras ésta le correspondía el abrazo, recordó la primera vez que lo abrazó, cuando el demonio lo cogió como prisionero para tenderle una trampa a Jeanne, pero ella no se dejó vencer, y por salvarlo a él y a todos decidió luchar, aunque eso pudiera costarle la vida... ¿y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada? ¿no se podía hacer nada para que se salvara?- Maron... ¿no puedo hacer nada?  
  
Maron: lo siento, Chiaki... te aseguro que algún día te diré el porqué, pero no ahora... déjame seguir así, los dos abrazados, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido...- Chiaki obedeció. Pero Maron no notó que, mientras ella se sentía feliz en los brazos de Chiaki, él estaba llorando, porque ahora sabía que algún día no podría abrazar a Maron, porque ella ya no estaría.  
  
Natsuki: ¡siento haberte hecho esperar!- Shinji estaba apoyado en la pared.  
  
Shinji: no te preocupes, tampoco hace tanto que estoy aquí... ¿vamos?- juntos se pusieron a andar dirección hacia la escuela.  
  
Momoko: ¡sí que has tardado ¿no?!- parecía enfadada cuando Natsuki entró por la puerta de la clase.  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Momoko: ¿a mi? ¡nada! ¿no?- se sentó en su sitio. Seguidamente se acercó Toshiki.  
  
Toshiki:- estaba todo colorado de pies a cabeza- Momoko... esto... lo siento, no era mi intención...- Natsuki miró el pupitre de Momoko. Las hojas estaban mojadas y la tinta se había corrido. Ahora lo entendía todo.  
  
Natsuki:- agarró a Toshiki y lo alejó de Momoko- no te preocupes, Toshiki, ya se le pasará ¿vale?- le guiñó un ojo.  
  
Toshiki: vale... gracias- miró de nuevo a Momoko, se volvió a poner colorado como un tomate y se fue.  
  
Natsuki:- se sentó al lado de Momoko- ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco? Es un buen chaval...  
  
Momoko: ¡Natsuki, tú has olvidado que es el rey de los demonios! ¿no? Y encima tú tardas un montón y él se tiene que entretener conmigo ¿no?- estaba echa una furia.  
  
Natsuki: cálmate... dudo que lo haya hecho queriendo. Además...- lo miró de reojo. Estaba sentado en su pupitre, copiando unas hojas- creo que no es de los malos. Estoy casi segura de que lo utilizaron. ¿por qué no le damos una segunda oportunidad?  
  
Momoko: ¿una segunda oportunidad?- se lo quedó mirando- no sé... de acuerdo- de repente Toshiki vio que lo estaba mirando, y se volvió a poner colorado- aunque me está poniendo nerviosa solo de verlo... ¿por qué se pone tan rojo?  
  
Natsuki:- la miró con cara pícara- eso es más que evidente... le gustas.  
  
Momoko: ¿qué?- Momoko lo miró. El solo hecho de pensar esa posibilidad hizo que también se pusiera roja. Empezó a mover los brazos de lo nerviosa que estaba- ¿¿¿cómo se te ocurre eso, Natsuki???  
  
Natsuki:- se reía por abajo- como si hubiera dicho una estupidez... XDDD  
  
Momoko: ¡¡¡¡uaaaaa, no digas esooooooo!!!!- en ese momento llegó la profesora, con lo que tuvieron que parar de pelearse.  
  
Profesora:- a su lado había un chico que parecía unos años mayor que Natsuki, tal vez de la edad de Shinji. Tenía el pelo recogido en una cola que le daba un extraño toque de diferencia- me gustaría presentaros un alumno de intercambio que se estará con nosotros durante una temporada.  
  
Shuichi: encantado de conoceros, me llamo Shuichi Oda.  
  
Chica:- estaban entre clase y clase, y la mitad de la clase ya se había apiñado alrededor de Shuichi- ¿es verdad que vienes de otro país? ¿y cuantos años tienes? Porque mayor que nosotros eres... ¿tienes novia?  
  
Toshiki:- estaba con Momoko, Natsuki e Itsuko, que no se habían apiñado con el resto de la gente- ¿pero como es que todo el mundo está pendiente de él? cuando lleguemos Itsuko y yo no nos recibieron así...  
  
Momoko: obvio, lo que pasa es que Shuichi es mayor que nosotros! ¡y encima está buenísimo!- al escuchar esto, Toshiki casi se cae de la silla.  
  
Toshiki: Momoko, ¿ese tío presumido te parece tan guapo?- Momoko lo miró y entendió lo atrevido que había sido preguntarle eso, y ambos se pusieron colorados.  
  
Itsuko: pero sí que es verdad que destaca mucho ¿no crees, Natsuki?  
  
Natsuki: ¿mmm? Lo siento, estaba ida...  
  
Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Shuichi miraba en su dirección.  
  
Natsuki:- salía del instituto, con la katana en la mano- jo... por un día que Shinji no tiene entrenamiento de básquet yo tengo hora doble de Kendo...- iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos con Shinji que al abrir la puerta del gimnasio se dio de bruces con otra persona- ¡augh! ¡lo siento! ¿estás bien? ¡ah!- vio que era Shuichi- ¡Shuichi! ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Shuichi:- había caído al suelo, y Natsuki lo estaba ayudando a levantarse- pues es que me he apuntado al club de kendo... ¿tu no eres de mi clase?- la miró a los ojos.  
  
Natsuki:- no sabía porque, pero se había puesto colorada con esa mirada- ¡ah, sí! Me extraña que te acuerdes de mí, no hemos hablado en clase... es que tenías tanta gente enganchada...  
  
Shuichi: normal, todo el mundo tiene curiosidad por los nuevos... si me acuerdo de ti es porque me ha llamado mucho la atención tu pelo... es muy bonito- lo acarició con la mano.  
  
Natsuki:- aún se estaba poniendo más colorada- gracias... ¡oh, hay que entrenar!- se fue corriendo para los vestuarios- ¡ah, yo me llamo Natsuki!  
  
Al acabar la clase...  
  
Shuichi:- salió corriendo para la calle- ¡Natsuki! ¿te vas para casa?  
  
Natsuki: sí, ¿por?  
  
Shuichi: ¿volvemos juntos? Yo también voy en esta dirección...  
  
Natsuki: vale...- al cabo de un rato, empezó a preguntar- ¿y cuantos años tienes? Porque se nota que eres mayor que yo...  
  
Shuichi: pues tengo 18, pero estuve durante un tiempo sin poder ir al instituto, así que ahora me he tenido que integrar en una clase de gente más pequeña...  
  
Natsuki: buff... me imagino que debe ser un palo...- no sabía porque, cada vez que intentaba mirar a Shuichi una sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban- ¿y desde cuando te gusta el kendo?  
  
Shuichi: jajaja buena pregunta... supongo que me gusta desde que vi una vez que una ladrona, para defenderse de los malos, usaba una espada... es una tontería, pero...  
  
Natsuki: ¡no, no es ninguna tontería!- le vino a la cabeza que ella también usa una espada para sellar a los demonios de los cuadros- de hecho, es algo muy bonito...- de repente se le apareció Zen delante de las narices.  
  
Zen: ¡Natsuki! ¡tenemos faena! ¡hay un demonio al que capturar!  
  
Shuichi: ¡pero qué mono!  
  
Natsuki:- se quedó a cuadros. ¿podía verlo?- ¿pu... puedes verlo?  
  
Shuichi: ¡sí, es monísimo! ¿no es un angelito?  
  
Natsuki: sí... ¿cómo es que puedes verlo? ¡si la gente normal no debería poderlo ver!  
  
Shuichi: es que... yo nunca he dicho que sea normal- soltó una risa picarona.  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué?- Zen le estaba metiendo prisa- ¡bueno, me tengo que ir! ¡mañana hablamos, que me tienes que contar que es eso de que no eres normal!- salió corriendo.  
  
Shuichi: ¡no te inquietes, mañana te lo cuento!- vio como se alejaba- Natsuki Nagoya... vete preparando, porque muy pronto conseguiré que seas mia. Esta vez sí que no pienso perderte.  
  
Itsuko: ¡¡jojojo!! ¡esta vez sí que no te me escaparás, Jeanne!  
  
Miyako: ¡¡eso!!- habían acabado las clases, y Miyako e Itsuko, junto con el resto de policías, esperaban a que Jeanne hiciera acto de presencia. Chiaki y Maron también estaban.  
  
Rie: no permitan que me robe el cuadro, por favor...  
  
Maron:- miró a Rie. Algo le resultaba familiar...- oye ¿tú y yo no nos conocemos?- intentó hacer un intento por recordar- Rie Izayoi... ¿a tu padre no le robó también la ladrona Jeanne?  
  
Rie: pues sí... pero yo era solo una niña muy pequeña...  
  
Maron: jajaja, ya sé de qué me sonabas...- aunque no le puedo decir que yo fui la ladrona que devolvió a su padre a la normalidad... XDD ( aviso: esta Rie es la pequeña Rie que sale en el tomo 2 de kkj, esa niña a la que le gustan tanto los juguetes de su padre).  
  
Policía: ¡¡¡mirad!!!- señalaba a la ventana.  
  
Jeanne: para sellar a los demonios nacidos de la oscuridad... ¡llega la ladrona Jeanne, la enviada de los dioses!- Jeanne descendió y con su espada partió el cuadro, pero no paso nada- ¡mierda! ¿es falsa?  
  
Zen: ¡no, no es el objeto que estamos buscando!  
  
Jeanne: ¿y entonces qué hacemos? ¿dónde está el que buscamos? ¡ah!- tenía una cuerda atada en el tobillo que le hizo caer.  
  
Itsuko: ¡esta vez no tienes escapatoria!! ¡tan rápida soy que predije tus movimientos y te paré una trampa! ¡ya eres mía, Jeanne!  
  
Kôga: ¡se presenta Kôga, el lobo guardián!- llegó hasta Jeanne y la desató.  
  
Itsuko: ¡¡¡¡nooooo!!!! ¿y tu quien eres? ¡acabas de arruinar mis planes!  
  
Kôga: no consentiré que pongas un dedo encima de Jeanne- de mientras, Jeanne ya se había esfumado y buscaba el objeto donde se escondía el demonio.  
  
Jeanne: ¡Zen! ¿notas algo?  
  
Zen: ¡por ahí!- llegaron a una especie de trastero, todo lleno de objetos para tirar- ¡debe de estar por aquí!  
  
Jeanne: ¿pero como sabré cual es el que busco? ¡ah!- alguien había abierto la puerta. Por suerte, era Maron.  
  
Maron: ¡Jeanne, busca un juguete antiguo! ¡rápido!- vio que Itsuko venía corriendo, y se apresuró a decir- lo siento, Jeanne, pero viene Itsuko ¡Itsuko, Jeanne esta aquí!  
  
Itsuko:- tal como si fuera alma que lleva al diablo, Itsuko se presentó casi de golpe delante de la puerta del trastero- ¡estás acorralada, Jeanne!  
  
Jeanne: ¡por los pelos!- encontró el juguete justo a tiempo, y salió por la ventana hacia el jardín de la casa. Rie estaba allí.  
  
Rie:- vio lo que Jeanne se llevaba- ¡no, por favor! ¡eso no te lo lleves! ¡es lo único que conservo de mi padre!  
  
Jeanne: ¿qué?- se alejó de la casa, y se escondió en un parque cercano-¿qué debo hacer, Zen? ¡me ha pedido que no lo robe! ¡pero si sello al demonio desaparecerá! ¿qué hago?  
  
Maron:- apareció de entre los matorrales- Natsuki, debes sellar a ese demonio.  
  
Natsuki: ¿mamá? ¡pero no puedo! ¡perderá lo único que tiene de su padre!  
  
Maron:- le cogió dulcemente las manos a su hija- ¿y qué prefieres? ¿prefieres que en vez de perder un recuerdo pierda su alma? Si no sellas el demonio que la habita, Rie puede llegar a morir, lo sabes. ¿dejarás que muera solo porque no quiere perder un recuerdo?  
  
Natsuki: pero...- sabía que Rie no lo vería de esa manera.  
  
Maron: mira, no te preocupes, yo intentaré hacer que lo vea.  
  
Natsuki: gracias...- se fue de nuevo al jardín, donde estaban todos.  
  
Rie: ¡ladrona, devuélvemelo!  
  
Jeanne:- lanzó el juguete al aire- ¡Rie, tienes que entender!  
  
Rie: ¿el que?  
  
Maron:- se puso al lado de Rie y le dijo en el oído- sé que es duro, Rie, pero ¿crees realmente que ese juguete es lo único que tienes de tu padre? ¿no te dejó nada más aparte de un juguete? ¿ni amor, ni confianza, nada? A la gente no se la recuerda por objetos, sino con el corazón.  
  
Rie:- se dio media vuelta- Maron...- recordó todos los momentos felices que había tenido con su padre- tienes razón... él se merece algo más que un juguete para ser recordado. Ya es hora de crecer, y dejar los juguetes en otro lado...- de repente, se agachó, agarrándose fuertemente los hombros- ¡ugh, aghhhh!  
  
Maron:- se agachó para ayudarla- ¿qué te pasa, Rie?  
  
Rie: es... como... si se pelearan... ¡aghhhh!- de repente, puso una cara sombría y siniestra- ¡no dejaré que me quites mi juguete!- se levantó y corrió hacia Jeanne, pero a medio camino volvió a caer- ugh... no, Maron tiene razón... tengo... que dejar que se lo lleve... ¡rápido!  
  
Jeanne: ¡en nombre de dios, demonio nacido de la oscuridad...- Rie cayó sin conocimiento en el suelo- queda aquí sellado!- el juguete desapareció, dando paso a un extraño colgante con la forma del juguete. Al lado de Rie apareció una perla roja, que Jeanne se apresuró a coger antes de desaparecer.  
  
Maron:- se acercó a Rie, que se estaba recuperando- lo has hecho muy bien, Rie. Ten- le puso en las manos el colgante- no es hecho por tu padre pero... recuerda al juguete que acabas de perder- sonrió de una forma muy cálida.  
  
Rie: Maron, muchas gracias. Sé que he hecho lo correcto, aunque, si te soy sincera, no se muy bien lo que ha pasado...  
  
Maron: mejor descansa, ¿sí?- un hombre bastante mayor se acercó corriendo a Rie.  
  
Shinobu: ¡Rie! ¿qué ha pasado? Vine antes de lo previsto de viaje y me encuentro con esto...  
  
Rie: ¡papá!  
  
Maron: pa... ¿papá?- estaba enfadada- ¡¿pero tu padre no estaba muerto?!  
  
Rie: Maron, yo nunca dije que mi padre estuviera muerto... lo único que pasa es que siempre está de viaje y casi no le veo...  
  
Jeanne:- estaba viéndolo todo desde la distancia- anda que... al final resulta que nos ha enredado a todos como bobos...- miró a su madre- me alegro por ti, mamá. Tú misma te has dado cuenta de que hay cosas muy importantes que nadie ve... me alegro que por fin hayas superado eso de no ser Jeanne... ¡bien, ya es hora de volver a casa!- volvió a ser Natsuki y se fue para casa.  
  
Desde el tejado de casa de Rie, una sombra miraba entretenida.  
  
Sombra: Bien, bien... por fin te he encontrado, Jeanne... Maron y... Natsuki. 


	15. ¿Intrusos? Un nuevo miembro

Capítulo 15: ¿intrusos? Un nuevo miembro  
  
Shinji: ¡Momoko!- estaba en la puerta del gimnasio donde Natsuki entrenaba Kendo. Allí también estaba Momoko, que había ido a buscar a Natsuki- ¿ha salido ya Natsuki?  
  
Momoko:- tenía cara de preocupación- ¿eh? ¿no se había ido contigo? A mi me acaban de decir que se ha ido hace unos minutos con un chico... ¿no? me pensaba que eras tú... ¿no?  
  
Shinji: ¿qué?- de repente, recordó que el día en que el demonio secuestró a Natsuki pasó exactamente lo mismo, y se alteró- ¡no puede ser! ¿y si ha pasado lo mismo?  
  
Momoko: ¿de qué hablas?  
  
Shinji: ¡que a Natsuki ya la secuestraron una vez al salir del entrenamiento! ¿y si pretenden hacer lo mismo? ¡es un desastre! ¡¡¡Natsuki!!!- salió corriendo en dirección a la calle, pero no había dado dos pasos que un maletín se le estampó en toda la cabeza.  
  
Natsuki:- sujetaba el maletín sobre la cabeza de Shinji- ¿se puede saber que tonterías estabas pensando tu ya? Por un día que no te aviso que me voy y tu la armas... no tienes remedio...  
  
Momoko: ¡Natsuki! ¿pero donde te habías metido? ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Natsuki:- aún sujetaba firmemente el maletín sobre la cabeza de Shinji- ¿eh? Lo que pasa es que me he olvidado la ropa del entreno aquí, y he vuelto a buscarla...  
  
Shinji:- se desprendió del maletín y se puso frente a Natsuki, hecho una furia- ¿y se puede saber por qué te habías ido ya?  
  
Natsuki:- no entendía porque Shinji estaba furioso- pues... es que un compañero de clase me dijo de irnos juntos y...- sacó la lengua en señal de despiste- la verdad es que tampoco me acordaba que hoy tú me esperabas...  
  
Shinji: ¡pero qué cara! ¡por una vez que puedo venirte a buscar, y tú te vas!- le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y cambió su expresión furiosa por una sonrisa de resignación- que se le va a hacer... venga va, ves a buscar las cosas...-vio como Natsuki se alejaba- ay... esta no tiene remedio...  
  
Momoko: mmmm...- estaba preocupada- pero... ¿con quien se habrá ido?  
  
Natsuki: ¡ya estoy aquí!- empezaron a caminar de vuelta a casa.  
  
Momoko: Natsuki... ¿y con quien te habías ido?  
  
Natsuki: ¿eh? ¿con quién? Pues con Shuichi...- al oírlo Shinji se alteró.  
  
Shinji: ¿con un chico? ¡Natsuki! ¿no me estarás poniendo los cuernos con ese tío verdad?  
  
Natsuki:- se puso colorada- ¿¿¿¿QQUEEE????  
  
Shinji: claro está que puede ser como ese cantante Shuichi y ser gay... tal vez no debería preocuparme... ( me refiero al protagonista de Gravitation O)  
  
Natsuki:- empezó a aporrear a Shinji con el maletín- ¿qué es eso de ponerte los cuernossssssssss???? ¡¡¡no vuelvas a decir eso que me haces ponerme coloradaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Momoko: pero de hecho tampoco ha dicho ninguna mentira... porque vosotros estáis saliendo, ¿no?  
  
Natsuki:- dejó a Shinji y empezó a aporrear a Momoko- ¡Momokoooooo, no empieces tu tambiénnnnn!!!!  
  
Shinji: ¡eso, eso! ¡Natsuki, tu eres mía, ya te dije que no te compartiría con nadie!!  
  
Momoko: jajajaj que yo también quiero tener un novio como tu Natsuki...- Natsuki iba de uno a otro aporreándolos con el maletín y colorada de pies a cabeza.  
  
Shinji: Bueno, ya casi hemos llegado...- estaban entrando en el edificio donde ambos vivían. Se puso una mano en el hombro y se hizo el herido- mira que eres bruta, nos has llenado de moratones...  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡no te pases!!  
  
Shinji: pero sí que es verdad que últimamente no me haces mucho caso...- puso cara de preocupación- ¿es que te has enamorado de ese Shuichi y me has dejado de querer?  
  
Natsuki: ¡idiota! ¿cómo quieres que me haya enamorado de Shuichi si solo hace un par de días que lo conozco? Además... a ti te he querido desde antes de nacer. ¿cómo quieres que te deje de querer?- se acercó a Shinji y le dio un beso- ¡hasta mañana!- entró en casa.  
  
Shinji: Natsuki...- volvió a poner cara de preocupación- algo me da mala espina...  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué? ¿qué Natsuno quiere hablar conmigo?- estaban en el instituto. A primera hora no había venido la profesora y tenían hora libre.  
  
Momoko: pues sí... aunque no me ha dicho el porqué. Y me ha dicho que también venga Shinji. Esta tarde en mi casa.  
  
Natsuki: qué raro... en fin, pues esta tarde ya lo sabremos...  
  
Shuichi:- se acercó a Natsuki y Momoko- Natsuki... ¿estás ocupada?  
  
Natsuki: ¡ah, Shuichi! ¡no, que va! ¡siéntate!  
  
Momoko:- tenía una cara muy sospechosa- vaaaaaya, os habéis hecho muy amigos... Natsuki... ¿acaso no sería verdad lo que dijo ayer Shinji?  
  
Natsuki:- se volvió a poner colorada- ¡claro que no, Momoko, como te pasas!- Shuichi la miraba de reojo. De repente, Natsuki se acordó de que, el día que conoció a Shuichi, éste fue capaz de ver a Zen, pero jamás le dijo el como pudo hacerlo- ¡ah, ahora que me acuerdo! ¡me dijiste que me explicarías como eras capaz de ver a Zen! ¡suelta!  
  
Shuichi: hombre, pero aquí... no es una cosa que se pueda explicar con todo el mundo escuchando...  
  
Natsuki: ¡no problem!- cogió a Shuichi por la mano y lo arrastró para la salida- ¡Momoko, enseguida volvemos!  
  
Momoko:- se quedó de piedra- ¿pero q...?  
  
Toshiki: ¡Momoko! ¿qué haces algo?  
  
Momoko: ah, Toshiki... no...- dejando de banda a Natsuki, se puso a hablar con Toshiki.  
  
Natsuki:- llevó hasta la azotea a Shuichi- ¡bien, aquí no hay nadie! ¡empieza!  
  
Shuichi: bueno... de acuerdo...  
  
Natsuki: ¿cómo fuiste capaz de ver a Zen?  
  
Shuichi: ya te lo dije... no soy normal.  
  
Natsuki: ¿en qué sentido?- se estaba emocionando.  
  
Shuichi: yo... soy capaz de ver seres sobrenaturales, como ángeles o demonios.  
  
Natsuki: qqqqq ¿¿¿¿¿queeeeeeee?????  
  
Shuichi:- se puso rojo- ¡agh, ya sabía yo que no debería habértelo dicho!  
  
Natsuki:- estaba emocionada- ¿pero qué dices? ¡es genialllll!!!!  
  
Shuichi: je... no creo que sea tan genial como lo tuyo...  
  
Natsuki:- la alegría la abandonó de golpe- "¡me pilló! ¿sabrá que soy Jeanne?" a... ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
Shuichi: ¿te piensas que no me he dado cuenta? Tú...  
  
Natsuki: "¡¡socorro!!"  
  
Shuichi: ¡¡¡fuiste un ángel en otra vida!!!  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué?  
  
Shuichi:- se había puesto contentísimo- ¡sí! ¡toda tu estás impregnada de un aura angelical! ¡¡y además conoces a un ángel!! ¡tu debiste ser un ángel en otra época, seguro!  
  
Natsuki: ah, era eso.... jajajaajajajaj- se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia- jamás pensé que hubiera alguien que pudiera notar eso... pero tienes razón, fui un ángel. ¡pero tú también debes de haber sido uno! ¡por eso puedes ver a los ángeles!  
  
Shuichi: ...no- miró fijamente a Natsuki. Su mirada era penetrante, y a la vez muy firme- yo no fui ningún ángel. Es imposible- bajó la mirada- Si hubiera llegado a ser algún día un ser sobrenatural, más que un ángel habría sido un demonio...  
  
Natsuki: ¡no digas eso!- hizo que levantara la vista y la volviera a mirar- porque no eres una persona mala, todo lo contrario...- desde el fondo de su corazón, Natsuki notó una calidez que ya había sentido anteriormente... pero... ¿por qué?  
  
Shuichi: gracias, Natsuki.  
  
Natsuki: me extraña mucho que Natsuno quiera hablar conmigo...- se habían acabado las clases, e iban a encontrarse con Natsuno Natsuki, Momoko y Shinji.  
  
Momoko: ya... pero ahora que lo dices, hace un par de días que me pregunta mucho sobre ti... es raro ¿no?  
  
Shinji: ¿cosas de Natsuki? mmm...- intentaba ver una razón para todo lo que pasaba.  
  
Natsuki: ¡venga, no te preocupes! Lo más seguro es que me quiera comentar alguna cosa... al fin y al cabo, yo soy la mejor amiga de su hermana... ¿pero por qué habrá querido que Shinji también esté?  
  
Momoko: sea como sea...- acababan de llegar a la puerta principal de la casa- ahora lo sabremos- abrieron la puerta y se metieron dentro de la casa.  
  
Momoko: ¡hola, ya estoy en casa! ¿eh, no hay nadie?- la casa parecía vacía, pero en la entrada estaban los zapatos de Natsuno, con lo que tenía que estar en casa.  
  
Natsuki: qué raro... ¿dónde estarán tus padres, Momoko?  
  
Natsuno:-apareció por la puerta de la cocina- se han ido al cine- todos se percataron de su presencia y lo miraron- necesitaba hablar de una cosa sin que estuvieran, así que les pagué el cine...  
  
Natsuki: bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme?  
  
Natsuno: todo a su tiempo, pasad al comedor, voy a preparar té- se metió de nuevo en la cocina y los demás pasaron al comedor.  
  
Natsuki: qué raro... he notado a tu hermano diferente de otras veces...  
  
Momoko: ¿a si? Pues yo no le noto nada... ¿no? bueno, tal vez está un poco más serio... ¿no? ¿tu que piensas, Shinji?  
  
Shinji:- seguía pensando en sus cosas y estaba en las musarañas- ¿eh, decíais algo?  
  
Momoko: déjalo... está claro que no estás como para pensar...  
  
Natsuki: ¿no me dirás que sigues pensando en lo de ayer?  
  
Shinji:- dejó sus pensamientos a un lado- ¡pues claro que no! Jajaja... es solo que estaba un poco despistado...- en ese momento llegó Natsuno con el té.  
  
Natsuno: siento haber tardado...  
  
Natsuki: ¿y bien? ¿qué era eso que me tenías que decir?  
  
Natsuno: en realidad es una cosa que os incumbe a los tres....  
  
Momoko: ¿qué? ¿a los tres?- miró a Natsuki y Shinji, que tenían la misma cara de atónitos que ella- ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
Natsuno:- tenía la mirada bajada y su voz era tranquila- Natsuki, ya lo sé todo... sé que eres la ladrona Jeanne, y la reencarnación de Finn Fishu.  
  
Natsuki:- se había quedado sorprendida con la confesión de Natsuno- ¿co... como lo sabes? ¿cómo puede ser que lo sepas?  
  
Natsuno: Shinji... tú eres Kôga, ese nuevo ladrón que ha aparecido y que ayuda a Jeanne... y también la reencarnación de Acces Time.  
  
Shinji: ¿pe-pero como puede ser que conozcas nuestros alter ego?  
  
Natsuno:- miró a su hermana- tú también, Momoko... eres la reencarnación de Celcia Form...  
  
Momoko: ¿ como sabes quien fuimos?- los tres estaban asustados. ¿y si Natsuno desvelaba su secreto?  
  
Natsuno: je, muy fácil...- al fin levantó la mirada- porque yo soy el que cierra el cuarteto. Soy la reencarnación de Toki Haiyar.  
  
Momoko, Shinji y Natsuki: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEE??????????  
  
Natsuno: ¡cuánto me alegro de volver a encontraros a todos! ¡querida Finn!  
  
Mientras Natsuki, Momoko y Shinji intentaban asimilar lo que Natsuno acababa de decir, el se tomaba tranquilamente su té...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡¡¡¡uaaaaaa!!!! ¡¡¡es geniallll!!! ¡¡¡por fin he pasado de las cien hojas!!! ¡estoy super contenta! ¡¡gracias a todos aquellos que os leéis mi fic, gracias a vosotros he podido llegar a las cien páginas!!!! ¡¡¡gracias a Ginny, que me lee fielmente, a Bunny, que me aconseja, a Kuri, que se molesta en leerlo... a todos!!!!! ¡¡¡por fin he llegado a las cien páginas!!! Espero que sigáis leyéndome!! Arigato!! (en fanfiction no se ve, pero si ponéis el fic en el word, con la letra comic sants a 12, veréis que ocupa 102 páginas!!! Jamás pensé que llegaría a tanto!!!) 


	16. Corazones robados

Capítulo 16: corazones robados  
  
Natsuki:- llevaban un buen rato sin hablar. Tanto ella como Momoko y Shinji se habían quedado parados ante la confesión de Natsuno- pero... ¿cómo puede ser?  
  
Shinji: ¿el qué?  
  
Natsuki: pues que Momoko no supo que era Celcia hasta que sus recuerdos no afloraron... y eso fue cuando yo estuve en peligro... cuando fue contigo, Shinji, tuve que confesarte mis sentimientos para que los recuerdos volvieran a nosotros... ¿pero como puede ser que, sin haber hecho nada, tú, Natsuno, hayas recordado que eres Toki? ¿y como es que nosotros aún no hemos recobrado los recuerdos que tienen que ver contigo? Porque cuando Celcia recobró los recuerdos tanto Shinji como yo recordamos todo lo que habíamos vivido con ella...  
  
Natsuno:- tenía una expresión muy tranquila en la cara- eso es comprensible. Hace un par de días vi por la tele como hablaban de la ladrona Jeanne... después de eso alguien intentó atacarme- antes que nadie pudiera decir nada continuó- estoy casi seguro de que fue el demonio. Gracias a eso, recordé mi vida anterior... pero como ese incidente no tuvo ningún tipo de relación con vosotros, supongo que aún no habéis podido recordarlos...  
  
Momoko: tiene sentido ¿no? Pero como van a recuperar ellos los suyos?? Yo no tengo problema porque me acuerdo de todo... pero ellos tienen la memoria fragmentada... ¿no?  
  
Natsuno: tal vez... bueno, por probarlo... Natsuki, Shinji, dame las manos- ambos le dieron las manos- ahora pensad con fuerza en mi nombre y intentad hacer un esfuerzo...  
  
Natsuki: vale...- los tres cerraron los ojos. Natsuki no conseguía acordarse de nada... de repente, una luz salió de Natsuno y penetró en Natsuki y Shinji. Natsuki empezó a recordar...  
  
"Finn: Sagami es una persona fantástica, y especial.  
  
Toki:- todo rojo- ¡¡es un error enamorarse de él!! ¡¡ es que él tiene novia!!-muestra una foto- ¡tiene esto en su mesa! ¡seguro que es...!  
  
Sagami: mi hermana.  
  
Finn: idiota.- Toki: lo siento.  
  
Toki: te quiero. ¡¡no destruyas tu vida por él!! Es porque... ¿¡¡es porque estás enamorada de Sagami!!?  
  
Finn: ¡lo siento! ¡tengo que irme, Sagami me espera!  
  
Toki: ¡¡¡Finn!!!"  
  
Natsuki:- estaba muy triste- que malos recuerdos... pero al menos ya me acuerdo de ti, Toki...  
  
Natsuno: ¡¡querida Finn!!- se tiró encima suyo y la abrazó- ¡¡cuánto te eché de menos en el cielo!!  
  
Shinji: ¡¡¡Toki!!! ¡¡no me la sobes, que es mi novia!!  
  
Toki: ¡¡querida Finn!!- mientras Finn era abrazada y estrujada por Natsuno, Shinji los intentaba separar de mala manera. Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que Momoko no parecía muy contenta.  
  
Natsuki: ¡bueno, adiós!- estaban en la puerta principal.  
  
Natsuno: ya nos veremos. ¡adiós!- Shinji y Natsuki salieron y Natsuno cerró la puerta. Al subir para su habitación se encontró con Momoko, que tenía mala cara- ¿mm? ¿que te pasa, Momoko? No te veo bien...  
  
Momoko:- se lo quedó mirando a los ojos- Toki... ¿lo has recordado todo?  
  
Natsuno: ya os he dicho antes que sí.  
  
Momoko: y eso que le has hecho a Natsuki... ¿iba en serio?  
  
Natsuno:-dio media vuelta- ¡claro que no!- Momoko hizo una expresión de alivio- sabes perfectamente que esos dos están unidos por un lazo irrompible. ¿cómo quieres que aún tenga esperanzas? Aunque quiera a Finn no me voy a meter entre ellos. ¿más tranquila?- se giró para ver la cara de alivio de su hermana, pero en vez de eso se encontró con un rostro triste- ¿q... que he dicho algo malo?  
  
Momoko: no... es solo que...- no pudo más. Mientras salía corriendo de la casa, las lágrimas que no lograba contener empezaban a brotarle de los ojos.  
  
Natsuno:- se había quedado atónito- ¿qué le debe haber pasado?  
  
Momoko:- corría por la calle sin mirar por donde iba, cuando de repente chocó contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo- ¡uah! ¡lo siento, yo no pretendía...!  
  
Toshiki:- se levantó y ayudó a Momoko- no te preocupes, no ha sido nada- vio su rostro lleno de lágrimas y se preocupó- ¿qué te pasa? ¿te has hecho daño? ¡Momoko!  
  
Momoko:- se lo quedó mirando. Sin saber porqué, no pudo frenar más las pocas lágrimas que se contenía y se lanzó sobre Toshiki- ¿¡por qué!? ¿¡por qué siempre tiene que pasar lo mismo!? ¡no es justo! ¿no? ¡yo quiero que Natsuki sea feliz, pero tampoco a costa de mi felicidad! ¿no? ¿¿¿por qué???  
  
Toshiki:- cuando consiguió calmarla un poco, la llevó hasta un parque cercano donde habían unos bancos- Momoko ¿estás mejor?  
  
Momoko:- aunque tenía todo el rostro rojo, había dejado de llorar- sí... gracias...  
  
Toshiki:- le mostraba una cara de absoluto positivismo- mira. Yo no sé lo que pasa con Natsuki, y si no me lo quieres contar, pues no te lo voy a sacar a la fuerza. Pero creo que, por encima de todo, es tu amiga, y tienes que aclarar las cosas con ella, no guardártelas para ti. ¡sino te harán sufrir mucho!  
  
Momoko: Toshiki...-sonrió muy tiernamente- muchas gracias por todo.  
  
Toshiki:- se había puesto colorado- Momoko...  
  
Momoko: ¿sí?  
  
Toshiki: no, nada...- no se pudo reprimir más y la besó. A Momoko le vino tan de sorpresa que se quedó de piedra. Toshiki se levantó de golpe y, mientras se iba corriendo, dijo- ¡no llores más, estás más guapa cuando sonríes!  
  
Momoko: to... Toshiki...- estaba colorada de cabeza a los pies.  
  
Natsuki: ¡uah! ¿sabes? ¡aún no me pudo creer que Natsuno sea Toki!- volvía a casa con Shinji.  
  
Shinji: mmm...  
  
Natsuki: ¿eh?- miró a Shinji. Parecía preocupado, y a juzgar por sus gestos no parecía estar haciendo demasiado caso a Natsuki- Shinji ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Shinji: ¿eh?- había vuelto a la realidad- ¡ah, nada, nada!  
  
Natsuki: ¡vamos, dímelo! ¡llevas desde ayer preocupado por algo y no me lo quieres decir! ¿es que no confías en mi?  
  
Shinji: ...- miró a Natsuki- ¿podemos sentarnos ahí?- le señalaba un parque cercano donde habían unos bancos.  
  
Natsuki: de acuerdo... – se sentaron.  
  
Shinji:- jugueteaba con los pulgares mientras hablaba- Natsuki, ¿qué hay entre tú y ese Shuichi de tu clase?  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué?- no se podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con Shinji- ¿acaso estás insinuando algo?  
  
Shinji: pues...- dejó de juguetear y alzó la mirada- ¡pues sí! ¿es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡desde que has conocido a ese tipo ya no me haces caso! ¡estás mucho con él!  
  
Natsuki: pe... ¿pero qué insinúas? ¡entre él y yo solo hay una bonita amistad! ¡no te pongas celoso por eso! ¿acaso no confías en mí?  
  
Shinji: sí, en ti sí, pero no en él. Natsuki, me da mala espina. ¡él no tiene las mismas intenciones contigo que tú con él!  
  
Natsuki: ¡anda, vamos!-se estaba hartando- ¿se puede saber por qué te pones así? ¡con Toshiki también me llevo así, y nunca me has dicho nada!  
  
Shinji: ¡porque antes tenía claro que me querías!- al decir esto se dio cuenta de que había soltado algo que no debía. Natsuki se puso toda rígida, mirando hacia el suelo- no... no quise decir eso...  
  
Natsuki: ¿y qué te hace pensar que mis sentimientos han cambiado?  
  
Shinji: esto...- vio que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero ya que estaba, lo quería aclarar todo- ¡pues que ya nunca me dices nada! ¡solo me tratas como si fuera un amigo más! ¡y cada vez que me acerco a ti con intenciones que no son de un simple amigo me rechazas!  
  
Natsuki: así que era eso...- Natsuki entendía perfectamente porqué Shinji dudaba de ella. Era lo más normal. Pero lo que le pasaba a ella no. Sin embargo...- Shinji... lo siento.  
  
Shinji: ¿qué?- tenía una expresión muy triste.  
  
Natsuki: siento haberte hecho pasar tantos malos ratos... siento no haberte dado todo el amor que esperabas de mí... lo siento. Pero...- levantó la vista y lo miró- yo te quiero, Shinji. Y pienso demostrártelo aunque me deje la piel en ello- se acercó a Shinji y lo besó. Al contrario que otras veces, esta vez no sintió nada de nada, ni un respingo ni nada que se le pareciera, solo la calidez que Shinji le transmitía- Shinji...  
  
Shinji:- estaba llorando de la emoción- ohhhh, Natsuki... es tan bonito lo que acabas de hacer... snif me vas a hacer llorar...  
  
Natsuki:- se levantó y le amenazó con el maletín- ¿¡quieres tomártelo en serio!?  
  
Shinji:-le cogió la muñeca- ¿te crees que no he tomado en serio?- rápidamente, cogió los hombros de Natsuki y la besó.  
  
Natsuki:- empezó a sentir que algo le recorría todo el cuerpo, como una especie de escalofrío... algo se le aparecía en la mente. ¡Un hombre de cabellos largos y negros la estaba forzando!- "¡no! ¡eso no es real! ¡Natsuki, eso no está pasando! ¡debes ser fuerte por Shinji!"-procuró aferrarse a esa idea hasta que Shinji se separó de ella.  
  
Shinji: Natsuki... te quiero. ¡te quiero!- la cogió por la cintura y la elevó para después dejarla caer sobre su pecho y abrazarla- te quiero tanto...  
  
Natsuki:- de nuevo había sentido otra extraña sensación, pero esta vez era distinta... era una sensación muy cálida, pero que sin embargo notaba que no provenía de Shinji, sino de otra persona...- "lo haré por ti, Shinji. Por ti aguantaré todas estas emociones que noto y te haré feliz. Porque eres lo que más quiero"- ¿volvemos?  
  
Shinji:- vale- al llegar al bloque de pisos, Shinji se detuvo delante del ascensor.- Natsuki... ¿me dejarías pedirte otra cosa?  
  
Natsuki: ¿eh? ¡Claro que sí! ¡pide lo que quieras!  
  
Shinji: Natsuki... le cogió las manos entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos- Natsuki ¿quieres salir conmigo?  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué?- no se podía creer que Shinji le estuviera pidiendo de salir. Aunque siempre lo había querido, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo que esas palabras significaban.  
  
Shinji: ¿quieres salir conmigo, Natsuki?  
  
Natsuki:- puso su tierna sonrisa de siempre- ¡claro que sí!  
  
Antes de que el ascensor llegara, ambos se fundieron en un tercer beso, más profundo que cualquier otro, como si los dos quisieran demostrar cuánto se querían. De mientras, en la puerta de entrada del bloque de pisos...  
  
Shuichi: ya veo... tenemos problemas... y bastante serios.  
  
Fin capítulo 16 


	17. Me has traicionado

Capítulo 17: me has traicionado  
  
Maron: Natsuki ¿te ha pasado algo? Te veo muy feliz...- Natsuki acababa de llegar con la más grande de las sonrisas en la cara.  
  
Natsuki: ¡mamá! ¡es genial! No me lo puedo creer!- empezó a dar saltos de alegría delante de su madre- ¡Shinji me ha pedido para salir! ¡para salir, mamá! ¡es genial!  
  
Maron: sí... es genial... ¡cuánto me alegro por ti!  
  
Natsuki:- se fijó en la cara pálida de su madre y la alegría la abandonó- mamá ¿cómo es que tienes la cara tan blanca?- de repente un presentimiento la indujo- ¡mamá! ¡has tenido otro ataque!  
  
Maron: bueno... mira Natsuki- la hizo sentarse con ella en el sofá- no quiero que te preocupes por mí. Lo que pasa e que tengo la presión un poco baja y me he desmayado, eso es todo- la miraba con la mejor cara que podía poner. Acababa de desmayarse de nuevo, pero no quería asustarla- ¡ya se me pasará! ¡lo importante es el notición que me has dado!  
  
Natsuki:- aunque no estaba muy convencida de lo que le decía a su madre, optó por creerle- ¡¡pues sí, es genial!!- se levantó del sofá- ¡¡ahora mismo voy a llamar a Momoko y Shuichi para contárselo!!  
  
Maron: Natsuki ¿quién es Shuichi? Yo no lo conozco...  
  
Natsuki: ¡ah! ¡Es verdad, tú no lo conoces! ¡es un nuevo compañero de clase, muy guapo! ¡y nos hemos hecho muy amigos!  
  
Maron: ah...- vio como Natsuki se iba para el teléfono. No sabía porqué, algo no le acababa de encajar...  
  
Natsuki:- se estaba preparando de buena mañana para ir al colegio- buff... ayer me pasé tanto rato hablando con Momoko que no pude llamar a Shuichi... en fin, ya se lo contaré hoy...- mientras recogía las cosas de su escritorio se encontró con la cajita donde guardaba el extraño pendiente negro que le regaló Acces antes de renacer- mmmmm...  
  
Maron: ¡ah, Natsuki! ¡cómete rápido el desayuno! ¿eh? ¿qué es eso que llevas?  
  
Natsuki: ¡ah! ¿esto?- mostró en su oreja el extraño pendiente negro- bueno... pensé que sería una forma de estar siempre cerca de Shinji...- mientras lo decía se iba poniendo colorada.  
  
Maron:-le daba golpecitos con el brazo- ahhhhh ¿así que Shinji, eh? ¡parejita!  
  
Natsuki: ¡mamá!- se iba comiendo el desayuno entrecortadamente mientras seguía colorada. Al acabar Shinji ya la estaba esperando en la puerta- ¡mamá, me voy, que Shinji me espera!  
  
Maron: ¡vale! ¡ten buen día!- salió y cerró la puerta. Seguidamente, se llevó las manos al pecho y cayó al suelo.  
  
Chiaki: ¡Maron!- salió corriendo de la habitación y la cogió. Había perdido el conocimiento- ¡Maron, despierta Maron!  
  
Maron: ¿eh?- fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos- Chiaki...  
  
Chiaki:- la abrazó- Maron... yo no puedo aguantar más... no soporto verte así... ¡no puedo verte así!  
  
Maron: Chiaki...- era consciente de que sufría mucho, y que la única manera de aliviarle parte del sufrimiento era contarle la verdad, aunque ello comportara un dolor incluso más grande...- Chiaki... te lo contaré todo.  
  
Chiaki: ¿qué? ¿de veras?  
  
Maron:- se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el sofá. Chiaki hizo lo mismo- Chiaki... ¿a ti te importa Natsuki? ¿quieres que sea feliz?  
  
Chiaki: ¡claro que sí! ¡es mi hija! ¿pero qué tiene que ver en todo esto?  
  
Maron: Natsuki... lo tiene que ver todo.  
  
Chiaki: ¿pero qué quieres decir?  
  
Maron: que lo que me pasa es... a causa de Natsuki.  
  
Shuichi: ¡¡Natsuki!!- acababa de ver entrar a Natsuki por la puerta de la clase- ¿qué tal estás?  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡Shuichi!! ¡¡¡me ha pasado una cosa genial!!! ¡¡¡yo...!!!- fueron interrumpidos por Toshiki.  
  
Toshiki: Buenos días.- estaba rojo de pies a cabeza- Natsuki, necesito pedirte un favor...  
  
Natsuki: ¿no puede esperar? Jo... ¿qué quieres que sea tan urgente?  
  
Toshiki: pues... es que...  
  
Natsuki: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEE?????????? ¿¿¿que ayer besaste a Momoko???  
  
Toshiki: pues sí... ¡pero es que ahora me da mucha vergüenza mirarla! ¿qué puedo hacer?  
  
Natsuki: ¿y quieres que yo te ayude? ¡listo!- Cogió a Toshiki por una mano y lo arrastró hasta donde estaba sentada Momoko. Al verlos ella también se puso colorada- ¡Momoko! ¡Toshiki me acaba de decir que quiere hablar un momento contigo ¿vale?! ¡os dejo solos!- se alejó.  
  
Toshiki: ¿¿¿Y ESTO ES AYUDAAA???  
  
Momoko: em... ¿¿qué querías??  
  
Toshiki: errr....- se puso de nuevo colorado- bueno...- cogió una silla y se sentó frente a Momoko- yo... sólo quería decirte que... lo de ayer... ¡que iba en serio!- ambos se pusieron aún más colorados. Natsuki les miraba mientras hablaba con Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi: ¿Natsuki? ¿me oyes?  
  
Natsuki: ¡ah, sí! Es que me había quedado mirando a esos dos... ¡¡¡ah!!! ¡¡aún no te he contado!!  
  
Shuichi: ¿el qué?  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡he empezado a salir con Shinji!!  
  
Shuichi:- había puesto una cara muy seria- ¿no será ese Shinji del club de baloncesto?  
  
Natsuki: ¿eh? Pues sí. ¿por?  
  
Shuichi: es que... esta mañana...  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué ha pasado? ¡acaba!  
  
Shuichi: lo he visto con otra... lo siento Natsuki, pero parece que te pone los cuernos... ¿Natsuki?  
  
Natsuki:- se había quedado de piedra- ¿qué? ¡pero eso no puede ser! ¡Shuichi, de seguro que te has confundido! ¡no puede ser el mismo Shinji!  
  
Shuichi: pues yo juraría no equivocarme...  
  
Natsuki: ¡te equivocas! Él nunca me pondría los cuernos con otra. Yo confío plenamente en él.  
  
Shuichi:...  
  
Shuichi:- venía corriendo por el pasillo- ¡¡Natsuki!! ¡¡Natsuki, ven!! ¡¡tienes que ver esto!!  
  
Natsuki: ¿pero qué pasa? ¿por qué gritas así? ¡¡uahhhhh!!- Shuichi, con una fuerza sobrehumana, agarró la muñeca de Natsuki y la arrastró hasta una ventana que daba al patio.  
  
Shuichi:- señalaba a una pareja que se estaban besando en el patio- ¡¡mira!! ¡¡es ese Shinji el que te digo!! ¿qué me dic...?  
  
Natsuki:- una lágrima le recorrió el rostro- no... puede... ¡¡NO PUEDE SERRRRR!!- salió corriendo seguida de Shuichi, mientras que, desde abajo, Shinji sonreía a la chica con la que se estaba besando.  
  
Shuichi: ¡¡Natsuki!! ¡¡espera!!- subió hasta la azotea, donde Natsuki estaba llorando mientras miraba barandilla abajo- Natsuki... yo...  
  
Natsuki:- se giró para hablarle. Lloraba- ¡es imposible! ¡te digo que es imposible! ¡ese no era Shinji! ¡es imposible!  
  
Shuichi: Natsuki... no era mi intención que te pusieras así...- pasó sus brazos entre los hombros de Natsuki para abrazarla, pero ella se apartó.  
  
Natsuki:- ya no lloraba, ahora tenía una mirada firme- ¡no! ¡yo confío en Shinji! ¡¡sé que él jamás me lo haría!! ¡¡ése no era Shinji!!  
  
Shuichi:- antes de que Natsuki pudiera seguir, se acercó y la besó. En cuanto pudo moverse lo primero que hizo Natsuki fue darle una bofetada- Natsuki... sé que no he debido, pero te lo voy a decir. Si te he querido destapar los ojos es porque no quiero que sufras. ¡yo te quiero, Natsuki!  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡idiota!!- Shuichi se quedó de piedra- ¿no lo entiendes? ¡yo siempre voy a querer a Shinji! ¡no me importa si me pone los cuernos o no, mis sentimientos no cambiarán! Pero tú... acabas de hacer muy difícil nuestra relación... porque yo te quiero, Shuichi, pero como un amigo, y aunque Shinji me ponga los cuernos, mis sentimientos no cambiarán. ¡Ni los que siento por él ni los que siento por ti!  
  
Shuichi:... lo siento, no quise hacer que te sintieras mal... ¡pero esperaré! ¡tú serás solo mía, Natsuki! Aunque, por ahora, espero que sigamos siendo amigos...  
  
Natsuki:- se dirigió a la salida, y se paró al lado de Shuichi- si lo que quieres es amistad, toda la que quieras, pero no esperes nada más de mi, porque no te lo podré dar.- siguió caminando hasta la salida.  
  
Shuichi: Natsuki... ¡¡jooooo!! ¿cómo puede ser posible? ¡¡ya es la segunda vez que me pasa!! ¡¡parece que esté gafado!! En fin, no sé si conseguiré que cambie de idea...  
  
Shinji:- había pasado a buscar a Natsuki al entrenamiento- ¡¡Natsuki!! ¿eh?- vio una sombra detrás del gimnasio y se acercó a mirar- ¿pero q...?- medio escondido como estaba, vio como Natsuki se estaba besando con otro. Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió de su escondite y le cruzó la cara al tío- ¡apártate de Natsuki!  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡Shinji!!  
  
Chico: ¿pero de qué vas?  
  
Shinji: ¡eso digo yo! ¿de qué vas besando a la chica de otro? ¡que te quede bien claro que Natsuki es mía, de nadie más que mí...!  
  
Natsuki:-se había acercado al chico del suelo y lo estaba ayudando a levantarse- ¡basta ya, Shinji! ¡él no me ha puesto un dedo encima! ¡he sido yo quien lo he buscado!  
  
Shinji: ¿qué?  
  
Natsuki: tú mismo me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? ¡Me dijiste que últimamente no estaba por ti! ¡y la pura verdad es que me he enamorado de otro! ¡¡ya no te quiero, Shinji!!  
  
Shinji: mentirosa...- salió corriendo- ¡¡¡mentirosa!!!- fue corriendo por las calles hasta casa- "¡eres una mentirosa, Natsuki! ¡te diviertes haciéndome sufrir!"- al llegar delante del ascensor, se encontró con Natsuki- ¡Natsuki! ¿no crees que te has pasado?  
  
Natsuki: ¿yo? ¡¡el que se ha pasado eres tú, Shinji!! ¿cómo has podido ponerme los cuernos el primer día de salir juntos?  
  
Shinji: ¿qué yo te he puesto los qué? ¡si has sido tú la que te estabas besando con otro! ¡y encima hace un momento!  
  
Natsuki: ¿pero de qué hablas? ¡si yo acabo de llegar del entreno! ¡tú esta mañana te estabas besando con una chica!  
  
Shinji: ¡no me seas mentirosa! ¡al salir del entreno te has pegado el lote con un tío justo detrás del gimnasio!- algo le dio en la cabeza y lo mandó al suelo.  
  
Momoko:- sujetaba firmemente el puño en la cabeza de Shinji- eso no es verdad porque yo he estado todo el rato con ella desde que ha salido del entreno.  
  
Shinji:- se levantó del suelo- ¿¡Momoko!? ¿¿llevabas todo el rato aquí y no has abierto la boca??  
  
Natsuki: ¡eso no viene al caso! ¡tú has sido el infiel! ¡y hay ojos que lo pueden demostrar!  
  
Shinji: ¿pero qué dices? ¡Si esta mañana me la he pasado toda castigado!  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué?  
  
Shinji: ¡que me la he pasado castigado! ¡sin poder salir del aula!  
  
Natsuki: pero entonces, ¿quién era ese Shinji que yo he visto? ¿y quien era esa Natsuki que tú dices haber visto?  
  
Shinji: sea quien sea, parece claro que quiere acabar con nosotros...  
  
Momoko: ¿no será... un demonio?  
  
Fin capítulo 17 


	18. Muéstrame tu corazón

Capítulo 18: muéstrame tu corazón  
  
Shinji:- subía a toda prisa las escaleras, siguiendo a Natsuki- ¡¡Natsuki, espera!!  
  
Momoko:- subía justo detrás de Shinji- ¡¿pero qué mosca le habrá picado esta vez?!  
  
Natsuki:- llegó a toda prisa a su casa, abrió la puerta de golpe y entró corriendo en casa- ¡Zen! ¡Zen! ¡Ze...!- al mirar al sofá vio una escena que jamás creyó que pudiera llegar a ver nunca: su padre estaba llorando- ¿pa... papá?-se acercó para observar que, efectivamente, no se equivocaba. Chiaki estaba llorando en silencio- ¡papá! ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
Chiaki:- al escuchar la voz de Natsuki la miró y intentó aparentar que no pasaba nada- ¡ah, Natsuki! ¡no ha pasado nada, hija!- por la puerta entraron a toda prisa Shinji y Momoko.  
  
Natsuki:- miró seriamente a su padre- papá, desde que tengo uso de razón jamás te he visto llorar, ni siquiera estar a punto de hacerlo. ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
Maron:- apareció por la puerta del baño, secándose el pelo con la toalla- Natsuki, deja descansar a tu padre- se acercó a Natsuki- lo que pasa es que me he vuelto a desmayar en la ducha y me he dado un golpe un poco fuerte, y tu padre se ha angustiado mucho y por eso está así. ¿verdad?  
  
Chiaki:- miraba a Maron con ojos tristes- sí...  
  
Maron: ¿ves? No te preocupes, ya estoy bien- revoloteó el pelo verdoso de Natsuki- ¿me equivoco o buscabas a Zen?  
  
Natsuki: ¡ah, es verdad! ¿dónde está?  
  
Maron: pues ha tenido que volver al cielo, hoy tenía una prueba muy importante que realizar para subir de nivel... no creo que vuelva antes de mañana.  
  
Natsuki: ¡jo! ¡por una vez que lo necesito, y no está! ¡ese bicho raro!- de repente se le ocurrió una idea y salió corriendo hacia su habitación- ¡ya lo tengo!  
  
Shinji: ¿qué será lo que tiene?- al cabo de unos minutos Natsuki salió de su cuarto a toda prisa.  
  
Natsuki: ¡me voyyy!  
  
Momoko: ¡eh, Natsuki!- Natsuki salió corriendo por la puerta y Momoko y Shinji la persiguieron.  
  
Maron:- se acercó a Chiaki- Chiaki, ¿estás bien?  
  
Chiaki:- abrazó a Maron- es... es tan injusto... tú, que ayudaste a Dios incluso poniendo tu vida en peligro... y que ahora ni tan siquiera él pueda hacer nada...  
  
Maron:- besó a Chiaki- mira, Chiaki. No sé qué va a pasar exactamente, ni cuando va a pasar, lo único que sé es ahora estoy aquí, contigo, con Natsuki, con todos mis seres queridos. No quiero pensar en el futuro, me voy a limitar a vivir el presente. Chiaki, por favor. Sabes que, aunque quieras, no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. Por favor, hazme feliz el tiempo que aún nos queda para serlo- Chiaki la besó con fuerza mientras no la soltaba.  
  
Chiaki: si así puedo conseguir que seas feliz, lo haré.  
  
Maron: es lo mejor para todos, no podemos hacer nada.- Chiaki la volvió a abrazar con fuerza. En sus ojos se veía una impotencia inmensa, pero también un destello de esperanza: mientras viviera no dejaría de buscar alguna manera de salvar a Maron, aunque ahora, que sabía la verdad, lo veía muy difícil.  
  
_____  
  
Shinji: ¡Natsuki, espéranos!- cruzaban las calles corriendo sin parar. Natsuki iba en cabeza; después iba Shinji, que intentaba hacerla entrar en razón para que parara de correr; por último estaba Momoko, que casi no podía con su alma. Al llegar a un parque, Natsuki paró de golpe y Shinji la alcanzó- ¿¿¿¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER A QUÉ VIENE TANTA PRISA???? ¿y para qué hemos venido hasta aquí?  
  
Natsuki: lo que ha dicho Momoko me ha hecho pensar. ¿y si es un demonio el que se ha hecho pasar por nosotros? Tanto tú como yo y ella no podemos notar a los demonios, por eso buscaba a Zen. Pero le he encontrado un sustituto... ¡ah, ahí está!- entre los árboles venía Swichi.  
  
Shinji: ¿¿¿ese tío???  
  
Swichi: ¡Natsuki! ¿a qué venía tanta prisa?  
  
Natsuki: ¡necesito que me digas si el Shinji que hemos visto esta mañana tenía alguna aura sobrenatural!  
  
Shinji: ¿pero como quieres que él te diga algo así?  
  
Swichi: pues sí... aunque no me ha extrañado, como también es un ángel... aunque, ahora que lo dices, tenía el ambiente un poco más cargado, más... oscuro.  
  
Natsuki: ¡un demonio, no hay duda! ¿sabes donde está?  
  
Shinji: ¡un momento! ¿alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando?  
  
Momoko: ya... ya te lo explico yo...- acababa de llegar, y estaba sin aliento de la carrera que se había pegado. Shinji fue a ayudarla.  
  
Swichi: Natsuki, yo no sé localizar demonios...  
  
Natsuki: ¡pero me tienes que ayudar! ¡si no sello a ese demonio... aaaggghhhhhh!!!!!- se llevó las manos a la boca.  
  
Swichi: ¿sellar? ¿cómo que sellar?  
  
Natsuki:- ¡me he ido de la lengua! ¡soy una bocazas!- esto... ¿he dicho sellar? ¡quería decir encontrar! ¡que despistada! ¡Jajajaj!  
  
Swichi: ah... pues yo lo único que puedo hacer es, si lo encontramos mañana en el colegio decírtelo...  
  
Natsuki: bueno... eso es mejor que nada... de acuerdo, y gracias.  
  
_____  
  
Shinji: Natsuki, me parece que te has pasado pidiéndole ayuda a ese tío, ¡aunque pueda ver ángeles y demonios! ¡y encima casi te descubres!- volvían a casa.  
  
Natsuki: ¡agh! ¿quiere parar de repetírmelo? ¡Swichi es mi amigo, es normal que le pida ayuda!  
  
Shinji: ¡siempre pones como excusa que es tu amigo! ¿pero es que no te das cuenta de que se había dado cuenta desde el principio que el Shinji al que viste era un demonio?  
  
Natsuki:- al escuchar eso, se quedó perpleja- no... eso, no es verdad... ¡Shinji, eres un idiota!- salió corriendo mientras dejaba plantado a Shinji, que tuvo que quedarse pensando unos segundos para darse cuenta de porqué se había enfadado Natsuki.  
  
Shinji: ¿a sí? ¿con que le crees a él más que a mí? ¡que te den!- dio media vuelta y se fue, aunque a medio camino se arrepintió...  
  
____  
  
Natsuki: "Shinji, eres un idiota ¡un completo idiota!"- iba corriendo cuando de pronto chocó con una persona- ¡ua!  
  
Itsuko: ¡Natsuki, lo siento!- vio la cara de Natsuki, que estaba contorsionada por la rabia- ¿pero qué te pasa?  
  
Natsuki: nada... que Shinji es un idiota.  
  
Itsuko:- se habían sentado en los columpios- ¿así que ya vuelves a estar otra vez enfadada con Shinji? Jajaja  
  
Natsuki: ¡oye no digas "otra vez"! ¿y por qué te ríes?  
  
Itsuko:- intentó contener la risa y la miró. Al contrario que muchas veces, sus ojos no destilaban desconfianza en absoluto, sino más bien un sentimiento reconfortante, como si quisiera animar a Natsuki sólo con la mirada- lo siento... es que, últimamente, siempre estás comentando con Momoko que te has peleado con Shinji... y lo encuentro muy divertido- al ver la cara de desconcierto de Natsuki dijo- ¡¡"quienes se pelean se desean"!!  
  
Natsuki: ¡n- no digas eso que me haces poner colorada!  
  
Itsuko: a ver, ¿y esta vez por qué os habéis peleado?  
  
Natsuki: bueno... es que tiene celos de Swichi.  
  
Itsuko: ¿Swichi? ¿el de nuestra clase?  
  
Natsuki: sí... admito que últimamente le prestaba mucha atención, pero me revienta que tenga celos...  
  
Itsuko: mira, yo lo que creo es que eso es una tontería. ¡lo que debéis hacer es no pelearos por cosas tan tontas!- puso una cara melancólica- nunca se sabe el tiempo que te queda para arrepentirte de lo que no has hecho...  
  
Natsuki: Itsuko... ¿te pasó algo? Es que lo dices con una melancolía...  
  
Itsuko: ¿eh? Jajaja bueno, no tiene mucho que ver con esto... pero se puede decir que perdí un ser muy preciado justo cuando empezaba a descubrir lo importante que era para mí... ¡ops! ¡pero mira que tarde es! ¡venga, tira para casa, que tienes que hacer las paces con tu novio!  
  
Natsuki: ¡no me digas esas cosas que me haces ponerme colorada!- se levantó y salió corriendo, pero antes de irse, paró y se giró- ¡oye, Itsuko! ¡muchas gracias por escucharme! ¡tenemos que hablar más a menudo! ¡adiós!- se volvió a girar y se fue.  
  
Itsuko: Natsuki... gracias a ti también.  
  
____  
  
Natsuki: ¿contento?- iba de buena mañana con Shinji al instituto- mi madre intentará contactar con Zen y en cuanto ese bicho raro vuelva vendrán al instituto, sellaremos al demonio y todo listo.  
  
Shinji: ¿y qué pasa con Swichi? Recuerda que ayer le pediste ayuda...  
  
Natsuki: bueno, eso...- no sabía que responderle.  
  
Shinji:- acorraló a Natsuki en una pared- ¡dime la verdad! ¿tú también sientes algo por ese tío?  
  
Natsuki: Shinji... esta bien...- al ver que Shinji se estaba encendiendo, añadió-no es que me guste ni nada, es solo que... cada vez que estoy con él algo cálido me toca el corazón...  
  
Shinji:- estaba muy serio- ¿te has enamorado de él?  
  
Natsuki: ¡ya te he dicho que no! ¡yo de quien estoy enamorada es de t...!- se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y paró en seco.  
  
Shinji: ¿de veras?  
  
Natsuki: de veras.  
  
Shinji: mmmmm de acuerdo... pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, Natsuki: tú eres mía, no te pienso compartir con nadie.  
  
Natsuki:- al contrario de lo que Shinji esperaba, Natsuki se le tiró encima y lo abrazó- ¡ya lo sé, tonto! ¡vamos!- al llegar al instituto, Swichi salió corriendo para recibirlos.  
  
Swichi: ¡Natsuki! ¡he encontrado el demonio!  
  
Natsuki: ¡perfecto! Esto...- vio que Shinji se estaba encendiendo de la rabia- quiero decir que gracias, Swichi... ahora no los perderemos de vista... jajaja- cada uno se metió en su respectiva clase y así pasó la mañana...  
  
Shinji: Natsuki...- volvían a casa, siguiendo los pasos del demonio, que parecía haberse dirigido hacia allí. Momoko y Swichi iban con ellos- ¿se puede saber qué hacen estos aquí?  
  
Natsuki: es que querían ayudarnos a pillar al demonio...-y le dijo en el oído- Swichi ha querido venir tanto sí como no, y Momoko ha venido por si necesitáramos despistarlo.  
  
Momoko: ¡Natsuki, mira!- señalaba a una Natsuki que estaba entrando en su bloque de pisos. Haciendo bien su papel, se tiró "sin querer" sobre Swichi, mientras Jeanne se escondía para transformarse.  
  
Natsuki: aquí está bien, ¡jeann...!  
  
Swichi: ¿no crees que desde aquí no la podrás pillar por sorpresa?- estaba justo al lado suyo.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡¡Swichi!!! Es que, verás... ¡necesito que la sigas hasta dentro!- no encontraba la forma más adecuada de deshacerse de él.  
  
Swichi: ¿qué la siga? De acuerdo...- se fue detrás del demonio.  
  
Natsuki: buff... ¿eh?- del balcón de su casa bajó Zen- ¡ostras, ya has vuelto, bicho raro!  
  
Zen: ¡no me llames bicho raro! ¡venga, que si no te ayudo no te podrás transformar en...!  
  
Swichi: ¿en...?- volvía a estar allí.  
  
Natsuki: ¡agh! ¡Swichi! ¿no te dije que siguieras al demonio?  
  
Swichi: ya, pero es que lleva un buen rato parado delante del ascensor... ¿en quien te tienes que transformar?  
  
Natsuki: esto... "¡esta vez sí que me ha pillado!"  
  
Shinji:- agarrró a Swichi por la espalda- así que estabas aquí! ¿por qué me sigues, eh?  
  
Swichi: ¿pe... pero qué dices, Shinji?  
  
Natsuki: "¿qué narices pretende? ¡ah!"- Shinji lanzó a Swichi al suelo.  
  
Shinji: ¡no me hagas de víctima! ¡sé perfectamente que sabes que soy un demonio!  
  
Natsuki: "¡ahora entiendo! ¡se está haciendo pasar por el demonio para darme tiempo a transformarme! ¡gracias, Shinji!" ¡venga Zen!- Zen le entregó el poder y Natsuki se transformó en Jeanne.  
  
Swichi:-se quedó mirando a Shinji con una cara de pasmarote- ¿me crees tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de que eres el verdadero?  
  
Shinji: ¿qué? ¿cómo...?  
  
Swichi: je... no desprecies a la gente como yo...- se levantó- te perdono porque, al fin y al cabo, entiendo que quisieras encubrir a Natsuki... quiero decir...- se giró para la puerta del ascensor.  
  
Jeanne: ¡en nombre de dios, demonio nacido de la oscuridad, queda aquí sellado! ¿eh?- después de sellar al demonio vio que en realidad, era una chica de ese mismo bloque de pisos. Se dio cuenta de que Swichi y Shinji la estaban mirando- esto...  
  
Swichi: a Jeanne. Eres tú, ¿verdad Natsuki?  
  
Natsuki: se quitó la cinta y volvió a ser Natsuki- yo... no pretendía engañarte, Swichi, pero... ¿cómo lo has sabido?  
  
Swichi: es una larga historia... de hecho, lo sabía desde hace tiempo... porque yo soy...- en ese momento se abrió la puerta del ascensor y apareció Maron.  
  
Maron: ¡Natsuki, estás bien! Avisé a Zen tan rápido como pude, menos mal que llegó a tiempo!- miró hacia delante y se encontró con Swichi.  
  
Swichi: cuanto tiempo, ¿eh, Maron?  
  
Natsuki: Swichi ¿cómo conoces a mi madre?  
  
Maron: no.. ¡no puede ser!- se había quedado perpleja al ver a Swichi- tú... tú eres...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: no me mateis a mi por el final, matad a mi editora que me dijo "¡¡no, no pongas quien es en este, deja la intriga para el siguiente capitulo!!" XDDD asi q ya sabeis... 


	19. Verdaderas intenciones

Capítulo 19: verdaderas intenciones  
  
Maron:- estaba perpleja- tú... tú...  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué pasa, mamá? ¿de qué conoces tú a Swichi?  
  
Swichi: je ¿tanto te molesta volverme a ver? Sinceramente, no me pensaba que me odiaras tanto...  
  
Maron:- salió de su estado de perplejidad y señaló con un dedo acusador a Swichi- tú... ¡¡tú estás demasiado rejuvenecido!!- todos se cayeron de espaldas- jajaja ¡pero como quieres que te odie!- se acercó a Swichi y le dio un abrazo- ¡con el tiempo que hacía que no nos veíamos! ¿dónde te habías metido? ¡pero mira que cambiado estás! ¡un poco más y no te reconozco!- de repente se separó de él y puso una cara de rencor- aunque no te puedo perdonar que no vinieras a la boda... después que me costó un montón convencer a Chiaki... ¡bah, da igual! ¡lo importante es que estás aquí! Y por cierto ¿qué haces aquí después de tanto tiempo?  
  
Natsuki: em... mamá... ¿se puede saber de qué conoces a Swichi?  
  
Maron: ¿Swichi?- se giró hacia éste- aaaaaahhhh ¿o sea que ahora te llamas Swichi?  
  
Swichi: exacto...  
  
Natsuki: mamá...  
  
Maron: ah, sí es verdad... ¿pero de verdad no os acordáis? XDD pues sí que os faltan recuerdos...- estaba contenta, y a la que menos se alejaba del tema.  
  
Swichi: Maron, no te alegres tanto que te va a dar algo...  
  
Maron: XD es que me hace gracia verte aquí, y así... ¡¡y que encima no se acuerden! ¡como Chiaki te pille no lo cuentas!  
  
Natsuki:- puesta de los nervios- mamá....... ¿nos vas a decir ya de que narices os conocéis o qué?  
  
Chiaki:- acababa de entrar por la puerta central- ¿qué hacéis todos aquí?- cuando vio a Swichi clavó sus ojos en él y lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo. Finalmente gritó y se lanzó sobre él- ¡¡¡¡¡NOINNNNNNNN!!!!! ¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES CERCA DE MI MARON?? ¡¡DEJA QUE TE ATRAPEE!!  
  
Natsuki: ¿Noin?  
  
Maron:- se estaba partiendo el culo mientras veía como Swichi corría desesperado para que Chiaki no lo pillara- sí, Noin. Era un humano enamorado de Jeanne d' arc que se convirtió en demonio para poder volver a estar junto a Jeanne una vez se reencarnara, y nos las hizo pasar un poco mal cuando yo era Jeanne... aunque también nos ayudó... XD me alegra mucho verlo aquí...  
  
Natsuki: ¿Noin? No lo recuerdo...  
  
Swichi:- dejó de huir de Chiaki y se acercó a Natsuki- es que yo no dejé que lo recordaras... es una historia muy larga... pero ya que lo sabes, será mejor que te devuelva esa parte de recuerdos...- ante la sorpresa de todos, agarró a Natsuki por la cintura y la besó.  
  
Shinji:- estaba rojo de ira- ¡¡malditoooooo!! ¡¡suelta a Natsuki ahora mismoooooooooooooooooooo!!- se lanzó sobre los dos y los separó. Natsuki estaba perpleja.  
  
Swichi: buff... tanto escándalo por un beso... y ahora... – se acercó a Shinji que le intentó dar un puñetazo, pero lo esquivó hábilmente y le cogió la barbilla- no olvides que yo he luchado más veces que tú, soy más rápido y tengo más experiencia- seguido esto, también besó a Shinji.  
  
Shinji:- lo empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía- ¡¡que asco!! ¡¡ya decía yo que tu tenías que ser gay*!!! (en el capítulo 15 lo compara con el prota de Gravitation y insinúa que podría ser gay, de ahí viene...)- de repente, unas imágenes veloces le pasaron por la cabeza...  
  
"Noin:- estaba sobre Maron, intentando violarla- ¿no lo entiendes? Dios solo puede actuar a través de la pureza de una doncella... tienes que ser virgen para serle útil. Y dios no podrá intervenir en el mundo de los humanos... si yo te arrebato esa pureza. Si yo te desvirgo...- de repente entró Chiaki.  
  
Chiaki: Maron ha dicho que la sueltes.  
  
Noin: Nagoya... Chiaki...  
  
Acces:- libera a Finn de Silk- ¿¡Finn, estás bien!?  
  
Finn:- toda roja y empujando a Acces- ¡déjame en paz!- Acces se queda sorprendido.(...)  
  
Noin: en realidad esto no ha acabado. Al fin y al cabo, soy su antiguo novio. Aunque claro, en esta encarnación...- Chiaki intenta atacarlo, pero se escabulle antes que pueda hacerle nada- por hoy ya es suficiente..."  
  
Shinji: es verdad... Noin...  
  
Swichi; je, los besos no eran muestras de afecto, chaval, era para que recuperarais los recuerdos...- de repente Shinji le pegó un puñetazo.  
  
Shinji: ¿¿crees que te perdonaré después de lo mal que se lo hiciste pasar a Maron?? ¡¡y seguro que también le hiciste algo a Finn!! ¡¡maldito...!!- Maron se puso en medio.  
  
Maron: eso ya es agua pasada ¿vale? Vamos a llevarnos bien...-vio que tanto Chiaki como Shinji miraban a Swichi con una mirada asesina- ¡¡he dicho que es agua pasada!!  
  
Chiaki: en fin... ¿y se puede saber qué haces aquí?  
  
Swichi: pues... al saber que la ladrona Jeanne había vuelto, pensé que podría ayudaros en algo.- miró a Natsuki- no veas la sorpresa que me llevé al ver que Natsuki era Jeanne...  
  
Maron: bueno...- miró a lado y lado- me parece que este no es buen sitio para hablar de esto... ¿por qué no subimos a casa?  
  
_______  
  
Maron:- estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, tomando té con todos- ¿y que has hecho desde la última vez que nos vimos?  
  
Swichi: de hecho, nada importante...  
  
Natsuki: esto...- miró a Swichi fijamente, y saltó de rabia- ¿POR QUÉ NARICES NO NOS DIJISTES ANTES QUIEN ERAS?  
  
Swichi: na... Natsuki... no te enfades, que pareces tu madre de joven...  
  
Natsuki: ¡es que no consigo entender porqué no nos dijiste nada!  
  
Swichi: digamos que... quería vigilaros desde fuera XD.  
  
Natsuki:- tenía la tetera del té en la mano para tirársela a Swichi- ¡¿CÓMO ERES CAPAZ DE DECIRLO TAN PANCHO?!  
  
Momoko: en fin... creo que yo voy tirando...  
  
Shinji: ah, es verdad, yo también...- miró a Swichi- ¡pero te juro que mañana nos veremos las caras! ¡esto no va a quedar así!  
  
Natsuki: en fin, Momoko, te acompaño... ahora vuelvo...- los tres salieron por la puerta.  
  
Swichi:- se quedó mirando a Chiaki- ... ¿tú también podrías irte no?  
  
Chiaki: ¿Y DEJARTE SOLO CON MARON? ¡NI DE BROMA!  
  
Maron: Noin, dime la verdad... ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Swichi: esto...- al ver la expresión de seriedad de Maron, cedió- es por ti.  
  
Maron: ¿eh?  
  
Chiaki: por... ¿Maron?  
  
Swichi: sí. Sé que estás enferma, y sé porqué- miró a Chiaki de reojo- no como otros que son tontos y no lo saben hasta que no lo ven delante de sus narices...  
  
Chiaki: ¡no te pases!- al ver a Maron seria, decidió retirarse- me voy, enseguida vuelvo... ¡y tu no te pases con mi Maron e?- dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Maron:- casi ni se había inmutado con lo que había hecho Chiaki- ya veo... pero sigo sin entender. ¿para qué has venido? ¿para darme el último adiós o algo por el estilo?  
  
Swichi: no seas tonta, estoy aquí porque no voy a permitir que mueras.- Maron alzó la vista y se encontró con los intensos ojos de Noin, que la miraban con una seguridad que daba miedo.  
  
Maron: pe... pero... si tú sabes lo que me pasa... sabrás también que es imposible evitarlo...  
  
Swichi: no seas tonta, Maron. Hay maneras, y te aseguro que yo te salvaré.  
  
Maron:- se puso a pensar. La única manera de salvarse pasaba por... se levantó de golpe- ¿qué piensas hacerle a Natsuki?  
  
Swichi: ¿eh? ¿por qué lo dices?  
  
Maron: si hay alguna manera de salvarme, Natsuki se verá perjudicada. ¿qué piensas hacerle? ¡no dejaré que le hagas daño!  
  
Swichi: je ¿daño? Maron, me parece mentira que tú pienses eso...- la miró fijamente- ¿por qué te piensas que me he acercado a Natsuki sin que tú lo supieras?- sin dejar tiempo a Maron de decir nada, se lanzó sobre ella y juntos cayeron en el sofá.  
  
Maron: ¿pero q...?- forcejeaba para quitárselo de encima.  
  
Swichi: no te preocupes, Maron. No pienso violarte ni nada por el estilo- Maron paró y se lo quedó mirando- la razón por la que me he acercado antes a Natsuki es porque... ella posee el alma de Jeanne d' Arc. ¿no te acuerdas? Te lo dije, Maron, "la próxima vez que renazcas, serás mía"- Maron se había quedado de piedra- pensé que tendría que esperar mucho tiempo... pero resulta que tu hija nació con el alma de Jeanne... ¿me entiendes?  
  
Maron: no... no puede ser...  
  
Swichi: Maron... Natsuki será mía, y tú vivirás- besó a Maron, se levantó y se fue.  
  
Maron: Noin... ¿por qué...?  
  
_____  
  
Natsuki:- subía por las escaleras, acompañada por Shinji- buff... quién iba a decirlo... Swichi es Noin...  
  
Shinji: ya decía yo que me daba mala espina...-miró a Natsuki- ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Natsuki: ¿eh? Nada... es que... noto como un calor recóndito aquí dentro cada vez que escucho ese nombre, Noin...- Shinji se puso delante de ella- ¿qué pasa?  
  
Shinji: ¡ya te dije que no te compartiría con nadie!  
  
Natsuki: ¡anda ya! ¡pero si a mí Swichi no me gust...!- Shinji agarró con fuerza a Natsuki y la besó.  
  
Shinji: pase lo que pase, prométeme que te quedarás a mi lado, Natsuki.  
  
Natsuki: te lo prometo. ¿vamos?  
  
Shinji: sí...  
  
Desde un agujero recóndito, Swichi les observaba.  
  
Swichi: disfruta, Shinji... porque serán tus últimos momentos con Natsuki. No tengo nada contra ti, pero no pienso consentir que mi Maron se muera por nada del mundo. Y pasaré sobre el cadáver de quien sea.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: weno, para los pocos que me sigáis (no es que sea una pesada, esq os pido que me dejéis reviews y la única que me hace caso es Hitomi, saludos ^^) os pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto, y me gustaría que me contestarais una pregunta que me ronda por la cabeza... ¿hay muy poco romanticismo? Esq mi editora siempre se queja de lo mismo... XD por favor, dejad reviewwsss!!! Arigatoooooo!!! 


	20. Vacaciones turbulentas

CAPITULO EXTRA: vacaciones turbulentas  
  
Natsuki:- estaba preparándose la maleta - ¡¡¡MAMA!!! ¿Dónde me has dejado el móvil? ¡que llego tarde!  
  
Maron:- asomó la cabeza desde la cocina- ¡Pregúntaselo a tu padre, que te estoy haciendo el almuerzo!  
  
Natsuki: joooo... bueno... ¡¡¡PAPA!!!  
  
Chiaki:- salió de su habitación corriendo- ¡¡¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE PASA AQUÍ CON TODOS ESTOS GRITOS?!!! ¡¡¡QUE HAY GENTE QUE QUIERE DORMIR!!!– se acercó a Natsuki– Me parece muy bien que te vayas de vacaciones con tus amigos, ¡pero es que hay gente que no ha podido dormir en toda la noche!  
  
Maron:- al oír a Chiaki se le acercó sigilosamente - ¿Y se puede saber que estabas haciendo para no poder dormir?  
  
Chiaki:- con unas gotas en la cabeza – M...Ma...Maron n...n...no pienses mal mujer que no he hecho nada malo...  
  
Maron:- mirándolo con cara de desconfianza - ¿y esa mano que me estaba sobando en medio del sueño qué era eh?  
  
Chiaki: eh...eh... he recordado que tenia que tirar la basura... ahora vengo...  
  
Maron:- con la cara toda roja por la ira - ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO NO TE ESCAPES!!! – salió corriendo detrás de Chiaki.  
  
Natsuki:- con un par de gotas - Pero mira que son raritos... ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH, QUE LLEGO TARDE!!! ¡¡¡ O NO, EL MÓVIL!!!- se metió deprisa en su habitación y empezó a rebuscar por todos los lados.  
  
____________  
  
Shinji: llega tarde...- estaba en la planta baja del bloque junto a Momoko- ¿cómo puede ser que llegue tarde? ¡¡pero si la he despertado hace tres horas!!  
  
Momoko:- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- no te sulfures, Shinji... es una chica, es normal que tarde tanto... "¡¡¿¿cómo puede ser que en tres horas no se haya preparado la maleta??!! ¡¡sí que tarda!! ¡¡si yo con una hora he tenido de sobra!!"- por la puerta apareció Itsuko.  
  
Itsuko: ¡¡hola, chicos!! ¡¡siento llegar tarde!!  
  
Shinji: no te preocupes, no eres la única...  
  
Itsuko: ostras, es verdad... ¿y Natsuki y Toshiki? ¿y no venía también tu hermano, Momoko?  
  
Momoko: ya... es que ha ido a hacer unos recados... en cuanto a los otros dos, ni idea... Natsuki lleva tres horas preparándose...  
  
Itsuko:- miró a Shinji de reojo- hombre... piensa que es la primera vez que se va de vacaciones con su novio... supongo que se querrá poner muy guapa...  
  
Shinji:- empezó a subir las escaleras- ¡¡voy a buscarla!!  
  
Itsuko: éste no se entera de nada...  
  
Momoko: absolutamente de nada...  
  
Toshiki: ¡es un burro!- al escucharlo, Momoko e Itsuko se asustaron  
  
Momoko: ¡¡¿¿pero se puede saber por qué apareces tan de sopetón??!! ¡¡nos has asustado!!  
  
Toshiki: ni que fuera un fantasma...  
  
_________  
  
Maron:- acababa de abrir la puerta- ¡ah, hola Shinji! ¿buscas a Natsuki?  
  
Shinji: sí... Maron... ¿me lo parece a mí o tienes a tu marido agarrado por el cuello?- miraba hacia la mano de Maron. Efectivamente, agarraba a Chiaki por el cuello...  
  
Maron: ups, es verdad... jajaja- soltó a Chiaki- ¡pero pasa! Natsuki está en su cuarto, buscando el móvil...  
  
Shinji: ah, vale... "¡pero qué burra! ¡si donde vamos no lo podrá usar!"- pasó a la habitación de Natsuki. Era un panorama irrepetible: estaba todo desordenado, Natsuki hasta había vaciado el armario entero, y estaba todo esparramado. Y ella estaba en medio de la habitación, exhausta- Natsuki... ¿pero que has hecho?? ¡hace una hora que te esperamos!  
  
Natsuki: anda, no me grites... estoy muy cansada... dame un ai*, anda... (NA: un ai es como pide mi editora para que le den un abrazo. Me gustó y lo puse ^O^. A continuación de esto me pidió un ai. ^O^U)  
  
Shinji: anda va... - se le acerco y le dio un abrazo – eres una burra, mira que buscar desesperadamente el móvil para llevártelo a un lugar en el cual no lo necesitaras...  
  
Natsuki:- mirándolo con una cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Shinji:- precipitándose a responder – no pienses mal mujer lo que pasa es que no hay cobertura...  
  
Natsuki:- con una cara peor que la de antes – o sea que te has encargado de buscar un lugar en el que estemos totalmente aislados...  
  
Shinji:- apartándose de Natsuki – no mujer no... Para empezar yo no escogí el sitio y segundo en la casa hay teléfono...  
  
Natsuki:- con una cara de asesina en serie, se lanzó sobre Shinji- ¡Shinji! ¡¡eso...!!- lo lanzó al suelo mientras lo abrazaba- ¡¡... ya lo sé!! ¡¡si la casa la escogí yo!!  
  
Shinji:- tenía a Natsuki encima suyo- ¿eing? ¿si ya lo sabías para qué buscas el móvil?  
  
Natsuki: pues... por la cámara- al ver que Shinji no la entendía, le dijo- ¡por la cámara del móvil! Como tengo estropeada la cámara de fotos normal, pensé de llevarme el móvil para hacer las fotos... al fin y al cabo, es la primera vez que nos vamos juntos de viaje a algún sitio...- al decir eso, se sonrojó.  
  
Shinji: es verdad, es la primera vez... estoy tan contento de poder estar contigo...  
  
Natsuki: Shinji... yo...- Shinji le acercó los labios para besarla, pero justo antes se detuvo.  
  
Shinji: ¿sabes? Esto me recuerda a cuando era Acces... una vez tu madre se puso de nuestro lado no dejé que Chiaki la tocara para nada... hasta le prohibí besarla... XD que malo que era...  
  
Natsuki: eso no es verdad, eres un sol... por eso yo t...- Shinji estaba a punto de besarla...  
  
Chiaki: ¡¡¡¡no toques a las jóvenes sagradas, maldito celosoooooo!!!!- se lanzó sobre ellos en plancha, pero al caer sobre ellos hizo que, sin querer, se besaran- ¡aghhhh! ¡te he dicho que no la besarasss! ¡esta me la pagarás!  
  
Shinji: ¿Chiaki? ¿pero a qué viene eso?  
  
Chiaki: ¡¡jajajajajaja!! ¡¡te lo debía!! ¡tú me prohibiste acercarme a Maron, ahora te prohíbo yo acercarte a Natsuki! ¡¡y con más derecho, que soy su padre!!  
  
Natsuki:- lo cogió por el cuello del jersey, abrió la puerta y lo echó- ¡no estorbes! ¡ya te vengarás luego!- cerró la puerta de un golpe seco.  
  
Chiaki: acabas de tirar a tu padre... ¿eh?- una sombra estaba detrás suyo. Se giró lentamente, y para su desgracia, era Maron- ah... Maron... esto...  
  
Maron:- ahora era ella la que tenía cara de asesina en serie- ¿¿¿¿¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ESCONDERTE EN EL CUARTO DE TU HIJA????? ¡¡¡¡¡Y ENCIMA TE METES EN LOS MOMENTOS CRÍTICOS!!!!! ¡¡DEJA QUE TE PILLE!!- empezó a correr por toda la casa, persiguiendo a Chiaki.  
  
Chiaki:- iba gritando mientras corría- ¿¿de verdad que tú estás enferma?? ¡¡pues no lo parece!!- en ese momento Maron cayó al suelo- ¡ah, Maron! ¡¡¡Maron, reaccionaaa!!!- la cogió y la sacudió fuertemente- ¡¡venga, despierta!! ¡¡si despiertas, te llevaré a cenar a un restaurante caro esta noche!! ¡¡dejaré incluso que me pegues por lo de antes tanto como quieras!!  
  
Maron:- abrió de golpe los ojos- ¡¡hecho!! ¡¡lo prometido es deuda!!  
  
Chiaki: ¡¡tramposa!! ¡¡estabas fingiendo!!  
  
Maron: lo que pasa es que ya llevaba un rato despierta! ¡¡ahora deja que te atrapeeee!!  
  
De mientras, abajo...  
  
Momoko: tardan demasiado...  
  
Itsuko: aver si han adelantado la luna de miel incluso antes de casarse...  
  
Swichi:- hacía un rato que había llegado, lo había invitado Natsuki- esto no es normal...  
  
Toshiki: ¿y si subimos?  
  
Natsuno: creo que podemos esperar sentados...  
  
_________  
  
Natsuki: ¡por fin llegamos!- habían llegado a una casa de montaña, donde pasarían el fin de semana- ¡esto es incluso mejor que en las fotos!  
  
Itsuko: ¿tú crees? Pues yo lo encuentro un poco peligroso...  
  
Momoko: ¿eh? ¿por qué?  
  
Itsuko: ¿acaso no has leído el folleto?  
  
Toshiki: ¿qué pasa?  
  
Itsuko:- entraron en la casa, y delante de las habitaciones, dijo- sólo hay 4 habitaciones, y son de tamaño reducido...  
  
Empleada: disculpen, pero es que tenemos un problema...  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué pasa?  
  
Empleada: bueno, es que como usted me dijo que serian tres parejas...  
  
Natsuki: bueno sí, ha venido uno más, pero...  
  
Empleada: no, no es eso... lo que pasa es que todas las camas son de matrimonio...  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué?  
  
Itsuko: ¡lo que yo decía, que van a adelantar la luna de miel antes de casarse!  
  
______  
  
Shinji:- estaba en el jardín con los demás, esperando a Natsuki, que venía- ¿y? ¿lo has podido solucionar?  
  
Natsuki: no... es que por lo que se ve, las personas que alquilaron la casa antes que nosotros trajeron una plaga de termitas, y todas las camas quedaron destrozadas... como las tuvieron que comprar nuevas y yo había dicho que seríamos parejas, pensaron que estaríamos mejor con estas camas... lo siento...  
  
Itsuko: en fin, que le vamos a hacer... a lo hecho, pecho. Yo dormiré con Momoko, porque no pienso dormir con ningún chico, y como Natsuki sale con Shinji... no puedes quejarte, tendrás que dormir con él.  
  
Natsuki, Shinji: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????  
  
Momoko: mejor podríamos esperar a la hora de cenar para decidirlo...  
  
Toshiki: eso, empecemos a hacer algo...- todos se pusieron a buscar las cosas para empezar la subida a la montaña, y empezaron a subirla. Toshiki se acercó a Natsuki- oye Natsuki ¿podemos hablar?  
  
Natsuki: eh... claro...- se apartaron del grupo sin avisar- ¿qué querías?  
  
Toshiki:- estaba colorado de cabeza a pies- esto... verás... me preguntaba si tú podrías darme algún consejo o ayudarme para conquistar a ... - estaba tan colorado que se podía freír un huevo en su cara.  
  
Natsuki: no hace falta que sigas. Antes de nada te quiero preguntar una cosa...- se lo quedó mirando fijamente- ¿para qué quieres conquistar a Momoko? ¿es porque la quieres? ¿por qué te interesa como mujer? ¿ porque estás enamorado? ¿ porque quieres sacar algún provecho?  
  
Toshiki: esto... te voy a ser sincero... yo no sé si estoy enamorado de Momoko o no, pero cuando la veo un sentimiento me recorre el cuerpo de arriba abajo... me parece una persona espectacular, tan fuerte... pero a la vez no me gusta verla sufrir... no quiero que sufra.  
  
Natsuki:- relajó el rostro- je, está bien, si eso es lo que sientes te ayudaré, pero como me entere que la haces sufrir te las verás conmigo.  
  
Toshiki: ¿de veras? ¡¡gracias!!  
  
Natsuki: bueno... sería cuestión de volver con los otros... ¿dónde están?  
  
Toshiki: ¿eh?  
  
_____  
  
Momoko: ¿estás seguro de que estaban por aquí?- estaba con Shinji buscando a Natsuki y Toshiki- no los encontramos...- se quedó mirando a Shinji- ¿no nos habremos perdido nosotros verdad?  
  
Shinji:- Momoko lo acaba de pillar- esto...  
  
Momoko: ¡genial! ¡vamos en busca de los perdidos y nos perdemos nosotros!  
  
Shinji: lo siento...  
  
Momoko: en fin, sólo nos queda intentar volver al punto de partida...- empezaron a andar hacia abajo, esperando encontrar la casa.  
  
Shinji:- llevaba un rato con una sensación extraña- oye, Momoko...¿me lo parece a mi o no estás solamente preocupada por Natsuki?  
  
Momoko:- se puso colorada- ¿pe-pe-pero q-que insinúas?  
  
Shinji: anda, dilo... te gusta Toshiki, ¿verdad?- el hecho de que se pusiera más colorada se lo afirmó- a mí me da lo mismo, si tú crees que con él las cosas te irán bien, adelante...  
  
Momoko:- se había quedado asombrada- ¿cómo es eso? Yo me pensaba que lo odiabas... por eso que le hizo a Natsuki...  
  
Shinji: hombre, no es que me caiga a las mil maravillas, pero no puedo negar que poco a poco se está ganando mi confianza. ¡creo que un demonio lo poseyó cuando lo conocimos por primera vez! A, y por cierto, aunque no lo parezca, quiero que sepas que para mí tú eres una persona muy importante, porque no solo eres la mejor amiga de Natsuki sino que también eres amiga mía... con esto espero que quede claro que no me da lo mismo lo que pase entre tú y Toshiki, quiero decir... ¡que como te haga algo malo, se las tendrá que ver conmigo! – se giró y siguió andando.  
  
Momoko: Shinji...- corrió y se le lanzó encima- gracias... "Shinji, siempre te haces el duro conmigo, aunque hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos nunca me habías dicho nada así, pero me alegro que te preocupes por mí de esta manera.  
  
______  
  
Itsuko: jo... ya hace un buen rato que se fueron... ¿dónde estarán? Esto de esperar aquí es un rollo...  
  
Swichi: y encima Natsuno tenía que irse también a buscar a ese par...  
  
Itsuko: jooooooooooooo yo que había venido a divertirme, y nos tendremos que quedar aquí esperando...  
  
Swichi: ¿y si nos vamos?  
  
Itsuko: ¿qué?  
  
Swichi: que si nos vamos. Al fin y al cabo, Natsuki está con Toshiki, y Momoko está con Shinji... y Natsuno ya es mayorcito para espabilarse. ¿por qué no nos vamos nosotros dos a divertirnos?  
  
Itsuko:- sólo de oírlo, los ojos se le pusieron como platos- ¡¡de acuerdo!! ¡¡vámonos!!  
  
_____  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡eh, me parece que ya he encontrado el camino por donde íbamos!!- acababa de encontrar un camino después de estar un rato entre los árboles.  
  
Toshiki: ¿hay alguien?  
  
Natsuki: no...- de repente, vio dos figuras que bajaban- ¡mira, hay viene alguien! ¡son Shinji y Momoko!  
  
Momoko: ¡Natsuki!- bajó a toda prisa y abrazó a su amiga. Al separarse vio a Toshiki y se puso como un tomate.  
  
Shinji: ¡Natsuki! ¡cuánto me alegro de que estéis bien!  
  
Natsuki: sí... ¿y los otros?  
  
Shinji: pues... les hemos dicho que esperaran, pero es que nos hemos perdido y volvíamos abajo...  
  
Natsuki:- se le ocurrió una idea- ¿y por qué no nos dispersamos para buscarlos? ¡así de paso vamos subiendo!  
  
Toshiki: no sé yo, otra vez separarnos...  
  
Natsuki: ¡claro que sí! ¡Shinji y yo iremos por la izquierda! ¡Toshiki, cuida de Momoko!- agarró a Shinji y salió corriendo.  
  
Momoko, Toshiki: ¡¡¡ESPERA, NATSUKI!!!- al ver que Natsuki no paraba, se dieron por vencidos.  
  
Toshiki: esto... "¡no me pensaba que la oportunidad de estar solo con ella llegara tan pronto!!" ¿vamos?  
  
Momoko: esto... vale.  
  
_______  
  
Natsuki:- estaba corriendo con Shinji detrás cuando paró de golpe- bufff.. ya está bien aquí...  
  
Shinji:- estaba rabioso- ¿¿pero se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado esta vez?  
  
Natsuki: es que Toshiki me ha pedido que lo ayude, y he pensado que dejándolo solo con Momoko... sé que me secuestró, pero se está ganando mi confianza...  
  
Shinji: y la mía. Sinceramente, me parece imposible que pudiera llegar a secuestrarte...  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡y además así estamos tú y yo solos!!- se le acercó y le besó- me parece increíble estar aquí contigo...  
  
Shinji: oye, ¿y si nos fugamos?- Natsuki empezó a arrearle- ¡¡vale, vale!! ¡¡no ha sido buena idea!!  
  
Natsuki: ¿y qué hacemos?  
  
________  
  
Maron: no intentes despistarme, Chiaki, que no cuela- Chiaki llevaba media hora en el baño, intentando despistar a Maron para no ir a cenar fuera- además, también he avisado a Miyako y Yamato, y se vienen...  
  
Chiaki: qué se le va a hacer... "¡¡bocazas, para qué habré dicho nada!!"- salió del baño. Maron ya estaba arreglada- mmmmmmm estás muy guapa... ¿y si en ves de cenar te ceno a ti?  
  
Maron: ¿tú quieres que te dé o qué?  
  
Chiaki:- se lanzó sobre Maron- ¡no lo digo en broma! ¡tengo ganas de comerte! ¡vámonos a la cama!  
  
Maron: venga, vamos que nos están esperando- al fondo se veía a Chiaki con un par de boños en la cabeza.  
  
Chiaki: jo... yo que quería comerme a Maron...- de repente, Maron dio media vuelta, se le tiró encima y lo besó-  
  
Maron: esto es el entrante, y el resto me lo reservo para el postre ¿okis?- se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta.  
  
Chiaki: entonces vamos a darnos prisa que en cuanto antes cenemos antes llegara el postre.- salieron ambos por la puerta.  
  
________  
  
Yamato: ¡Miyako, date prisa! ¡Que nos deben de estar esperando! Y tenemos que aprovecharlo, por una vez que Chiaki invita...  
  
Miyako: es que... me parece que este vestido no... –salió del baño con un vestido muy escotado, y corto- no me queda bien...  
  
Yamato:- puso los ojos como platos- o... ostras... pero si estás... genial... "¡¡mi mujer está para mojar pan!! ¡¡llevo casi veinte años casado con ella y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora!!" oye... ¿y si nos quedamos?  
  
Miyako: ¿eh? ¿pero qué dices?  
  
Yamato: es que me han entrado unas ganas tremendas de darle una hermanita a Shinji...- se acercó a Miyako y la besó- ¿qué me dices?- Miyako sonríe.  
  
Miyako:- salía por la puerta, estirando de la camisa de Yamato- ¡¡te faltan veinte años para pedirme de nuevo eso, chaval!! ¡¡no tuviste suficiente con uno, que ahora quieres la competencia!! ¡¡anda, vamos, que tienes más cuento que otra cosa!! ¿eh?- se giró y vio a Maron intentando salir de casa, mientras Chiaki se le colgaba de la cintura.  
  
Maron: ah, Miyako... ¿también estás en situación desastrosa?  
  
Miyako: ¿no te cansas ya?  
  
Maron: XDDD pues sí...- ambas se giraron y dieron un codazo a los chicos, que medio atontados, se dejaron arrastrar.  
  
Miyako, Maron: ¡¡haber si así aprendéis, pervertidos!!  
  
____  
  
Momoko, Toshiki: ¿¿¿¿QUÉEEE???? ¿¿¿QUÉ AUN NO HAN LLEGADO???  
  
Dependienta:- toda encogida- lo... lo siento... es que... pues... es la verdad... ninguno de vuestros compañeros ha llegado todavía...  
  
Momoko: ¡¡pero si son las diez de la noche!!  
  
Toshiki: en fin... se habrán perdido bastante por el camino... ¿y la cena?  
  
Dependienta: ahora mismo la sirvo...  
  
Momoko: ¡gracias!- se fueron hacia el comedor- ¿pero no lo encuentras raro? No sé, nosotros nos hemos pasado un buen rato dando vueltas y...  
  
Toshiki: sí... "¡¡¡qué rabia!!! ¡¡estaba tan nervioso que he sido incapaz de decirle nada del otro mundo!! Y eso que Natsuki nos había dejado solos..."  
  
Momoko: ¿dónde crees que se habrán metido?  
  
Toshiki: no lo sé...- en realidad, tampoco le importaba demasiado...  
  
_______  
  
Maron: ¡¡¡uaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡¡una cena de lujo!!!- estaba frente a un barco que, aunque no era enorme, tenía un aspecto muy elegante- ¡¡lo que siempre había soñado!!  
  
Miyako:- le brillaban los ojos- sí... es genial... ¡me encanta!  
  
Yamato: te lo has currado, ¿eh, Chiaki? ¿Chiaki?  
  
Chiaki:- no dejaba de mirarse la cartera- mi dinero... mis ahorros... todo perdido por una cena... es estúpido... ¡como se me ocurriría prometer una cena de lujo así a la ligera!  
  
Maron:- lo miró de reojo- no rechistes, que al fin y al cabo te he dejado pasar lo de esta mañana.  
  
Chiaki:- se había quedado petrificado- s...sí...  
  
Miyako: ¡pero entremos ya, que la comida nos espera!  
  
Chiaki: pues si tanto la querías ya la podrías haber pagado tú...  
  
Miyako:- estaban sentados en la mesa los cuatro, Chiaki con un boño en la cabeza- mmmmmmm ¡qué bueno!  
  
Chiaki: debo aprender a callar, debo aprender a callar... snif...  
  
______  
  
Natsuki: ¡Shinji! ¿no tendríamos que ir volviendo? Se ha hecho muy tarde...  
  
Shinji: je... yo quiero perderme un rato más...- se tiró encima de Natsuki y la besó- oye ¿y si nos hacemos los desaparecidos? Al fin y al cabo, aquí en medio nadie nos encontrará... venga anda... que ya que estamos solos...  
  
Natsuki: bueno, es verdad que te he arrastrado todo el día por la montaña, de arriba abajo... y en la casa no nos dejarán tranquilos...- miró con cara picarona a Shinji- ¡de acuerdo!  
  
Shinji: Natsuki, tú...- se le aparecieron estrellitas en los ojos- ¿serías capaz de hacer eso por mí?  
  
Natsuki: ¿eing? ¿estás tonto o qué? Ni que fuera para tanto "je, ¿qué te piensas, que si no quisiera me dejaría? XD"  
  
Shinji:- se acercó a Natsuki y la besó, seguidamente, Natsuki retrocedió hasta topar contra el tronco de un árbol- Natsuki... se qué no es el sitio, perfecto, pero me siento tan feliz... después de esperar tanto tiempo, por fin serás mía...  
  
Natsuki: Shinji...- se besaron apasionadamente mientras se desplomaban en el suelo, pero enseguida se levantaron.  
  
Swichi: ¿no te ha parecido escuchar unas voces por aquí?  
  
Itsuko:- estaba en el tronco donde, segundos antes, estaban Shinji y Natsuki- sí... pero bueno, no hay nadie... ¡eh, espera! ¡por ahí se mueve algo! ¡policía, no se mueva!  
  
Natsuki:- estaba escondida con Shinji en unos arbustos cercanos- puja... huyamos, Shinji... si nos pillan no nos dejarán en paz...  
  
Shinji: sí...  
  
______  
  
Momoko:- habían acabado de cenar- los demás aún no han vuelto... estoy preocupada...  
  
Toshiki: ¡no te preocupes, mujer! Seguro que están bien...  
  
Momoko: no, si no me preocupo por eso...  
  
Toshiki: ¿y entonces? ups... ¿no será que tienes miedo de quedarte sola?  
  
Momoko:- toda roja- ¿¿¿QUÉE??? ¡¡PUES CLARO QUE NO!!- dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Toshiki: pero como se pone por una tontería como esa...  
  
______  
  
Miyako: ¡¡ua!! ¡pero qué bueno está todo! ¡Chiaki, gracias por invitarnos!  
  
Chiaki: debo aprender a callar...  
  
Yamato: ¿aún sigues murmurando eso?  
  
Maron: ¡¡venga, va!! Mira, por remugar tanto que tenías que aprender a callar, te has perdido este fantástico banquete... y te puedo asegurar que era fantástico, no puedo más...  
  
Chiaki: jeje... ¿podemos volver ahora a casa? Quiero comer los postres...  
  
Maron: pero mira que eres pervertido...  
  
Miyako: ¿también nos invitarás a postres, Chiaki? ¡pero que generoso estás hoy!  
  
Yamato:- había captado perfectamente las ideas de Chiaki- Miyako... nosotros también teníamos algo que hacer, recuerdas? No incordiemos más...  
  
Maron: ¡no, hombre! ¡si no incordiáis! ¿por qué no pedimos un poco de café?  
  
Miyako: ¡sí, sí!  
  
Yamato: ¡de acuerdo!  
  
Chiaki:- llorando- he de aprender a callar...- de repente, el suelo tiembla y el barco se mueve.  
  
Maron: ¡ostras, Chiaki! ¡no me dijiste que el barco también navegaría! ¡que chulo! ¿¿¿¿EHHHHHHH????- miró por la ventana. Se movían... pero no surcaban los mares. Al barco le habían salido ruedas e iba a toda pastilla por una calle.  
  
Altavoz: ¡y ahora, señoras y señores, me complace presentarles mi mayor espectáculo! ¿qué es lo que más apetece después de comer un gran banquete? ¡¡ver las estrellas en la montaña!!  
  
Miyako: no... no me lo creo... un barco con ruedas...  
  
Maron: ¿a la montaña? ¿ahora?  
  
Yamato: por dios... menudo lío.  
  
Chiaki: he de aprender a callar...  
  
______  
  
Shinji: bufff... me parece que hemos conseguido despistar a Itsuko y Swichi...- estaba exhausto de correr. Se encontraban en lo alto de un árbol, en una rama, mientras desde abajo era imposible verlos.  
  
Natsuki: jajaja pero me dirás que no ha sido divertido...  
  
Shinji: ya ves... nos llegan a pillar y no lo contamos... Itsuko con el "¡como policía, no os puedo dejar perderos aposta! ¡Volved a la casa!" ¡seguro que diría eso! Y Swichi, pegado a ti, reprochándome que me aprovechaba de la situación...  
  
Natsuki:- se acercó sigilosamente a Shinji- de hecho, aún no hemos hecho nada...  
  
Shinji: pero aquí arriba...  
  
Natsuki: mira, Shinji, la cuestión es que seas tú. Además te debo las movidas de esta mañana...  
  
Shinji: si estás segura, entonces...- apoyó a Natsuki en el tronco del árbol, y le besó el cuello.  
  
Natsuki: Shinji...  
  
Shinji: ¿mm?  
  
Natsuki: me-estás-ahogan-doooooooo –Shinji tenía el brazo sobre el cuello de Natsuki, y sin querer estaba apretando.  
  
Shinji: ¡lo siento!  
  
Natsuki: buff... ¡ja, te pillé!- pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y le dio un besó, seguidamente, empezó a desabrocharle la chaqueta...  
  
Shinji: Natsuki, te quiero...  
  
Natsuki: Shinji... yo, estoy lista...- miró hacia las estrellas. Eran tan bonitas... de repente, se convirtieron en un demonio, que calló justo encima suyo y rompió la rama.  
  
Shinji: ¡¡¡¡au!!!! ¿Natsuki estás bien?  
  
Natsuki: ¡un demonio! ¡un maldito demonio!- a Shinji le dio miedo solo de verla. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y parecía apunto de arder- ¡¡¡UN MALDITO DEMONIO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡TUUUUUUUU!!!!!–señaló al demonio con un dedo acusador- ¡¡¡POR TU CULPA NO PUEDO DISFRUTAR DE UNOS MINUTOS ÍNTIMOS!!! ¡¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!!- sacó el colgantito del cuello- ups... me olvidaba que para convertirme en Jeanne necesito la ayuda de Zen... ¡¡uaa!!- el demonio la atacó.  
  
Shinji: ¡¡ni te atrevas a tocarla!! ¡¡maldito demonio estropeacitas!! ¡¡te matooooo!!- el pendiente de Shinji brilló y éste se convirtió en Kôga- ¡¡llegó Kôga, el lobo guardián!! ¡¡yo protegeré a Natsuki de todo mal!!- de repente, se escuchó un golpe seco cerca del lugar, y unas voces.  
  
Miyako: ¡au, que daño! ¿pero se puede saber donde narices le dieron a usted el carné de conducir? ¡es nefasto!  
  
Kôga: ma... ¿mamá?  
  
Maron: ¿eh? Me ha parecido escuchar la voz de Shinji...  
  
Natsuki: ¿mamá?  
  
Maron:- por fin los vio y se acercó donde estaban- ¡ostras! ¿pero qué hacéis aquí?- se fijó en el demonio- ¡¡¡¡aghhhh!!! ¡¡Zen, despierta!!- daba golpes al bolso que llevaba.  
  
Zen:- asomó la cabeza- ¿mmm? ¿qué pasa?  
  
Natsuki: ¡conviérteme en Jeanne, deprisa!  
  
Zen: mmmm... ¡sí!- en ese momento...  
  
Itsuko: ¡¡¡agh!!! ¡¡ya sabía yo que había gente rondando por aquí!!- vio a Kôga- ¡¡tú apareciste una vez con Jeanne!! ¡¡quedas detenido en nombre de la ley!!!  
  
Jeanne: ¡¡ya está aquí Jeanne, la enviada de los dioses!!  
  
Itsuko: ¡¡santa Jeanne, esta vez te atraparé!!  
  
Miyako: ¡entoma esto, Jeanne!- le lanzó una red que la desplomó en el suelo- ¿qué te parece? ¡¡jo,jo,jo!! ¡¡Miyako Todaiji siempre preparada para ayudar en lo que sea!  
  
Itsuko: ¡¡Miyako!! ¿ha olido que Jeanne se aparecería aquí?  
  
Miyako: ¡pues claro! ¡¡a por Jeanne!!  
  
Jeanne: ¡en nombre de dios, demonio nacido de la oscuridad, queda aquí sellado! ¡agh!- después de sellar el demonio, echó a correr porque Miyako y Itsuko se pusieron a correr detrás suyo- "¡¡maldita Miyako!! ¡para hacer teatro, lo hace demasiado bien!"  
  
Kôga: ¡ah, Jeanne, espera!- también va detrás de ellas.  
  
Maron: me he quedado sola...- se escucha una voz de fondo.  
  
Chiaki: he de aprender a callar...- Maron se giró y vio a su marido todo marginado a su lado.  
  
Maron: hombre, Chiaki, tú por aquí...  
  
Chiaki: ¿¡donde querías que estuviera!?- Maron lo besó.  
  
Maron: me parece... que ha llegado la hora de los postres.  
  
_____  
  
Momoko:- picó a la puerta de Toshiki- esto, Toshiki... ¿han vuelto ya los chicos?  
  
Toshiki:- abrió la puerta- mmmm ¿qué quieres? Estaba durmiendo... no, todavía no han vuelto...  
  
Momoko: ah... pues siento haberte despertado...- Toshiki la abrazó- ¿Toshiki q...?  
  
Toshiki: ¿a qué has venido? Vamos, sé sincera...  
  
Momoko: es que...  
  
Toshiki: ¿tienes miedo?  
  
Momoko:- se separó de él- ¡no es lo que tú piensas! Es que se escuchan unos ruidos extraños en mi cuarto... ruidos del bosque, y... –Toshiki la abrazó y la arrastró hacia dentro- ¿¿qué h...?  
  
Toshiki: ¿¿te quieres quedar sola fuera? Anda, pasa y duerme conmigo, tampoco te pienses que te voy a hacer nada raro...- añadió al ver la expresión de Momoko.  
  
Momoko:- toda colorada- de acuerdo... pero... ¡no intentes nada raro ¿eh?!  
  
Toshiki: ¿qué no intente nada raro...?- sin darle tiempo de nada, besó a Momoko- ¿te refieres a cosas así? No te preocupes, estoy demasiado dormido para hacerte nada... aunque he de admitir que ya me gustaría...- se metió en la cama mientras Momoko se había quedado clavada en el suelo.  
  
____  
  
Natsuki: bufff... menuda panzada de correr nos hemos pegado...- ella y Shinji habían dejado atrás a Itsuko y Miyako.  
  
Shinji: sí... mira que nos han interrumpido veces... primero Itsuko y Swichi, que hemos tenido que correr como nunca, y ahora Itsuko, Miyako, Maron y el demonio...  
  
Natsuki: sí...  
  
Shinji:- se tiró sobre Natsuki- ¿pero seguimos con lo nuestro?  
  
Natsuki: mmmm vale...- Shinji empezó a desabrocharle a Natsuki la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba, mientras Natsuki también le iba quitando la chaqueta y la sudadera... se escucharon unos ruidos cerca- ¿¡has oído eso?  
  
Shinji: no será nada...  
  
Natsuki:- apartó a Shinji y fue a mirar. Se encontró con su madre y su padre, que en esos momentos estaban bastante ligeros de ropa.  
  
Maron: na... ¿Natsuki?  
  
Natsuki: ¿mamá?¿papá?  
  
Maron: ¡¡ahhhhhh!!- corrió y se tapó con su ropa- esto... no es lo que parece...  
  
Natsuki:- se giró- no si no tenéis que dar explicaciones, ya sois adultos...  
  
Chiaki: esto, Natsuki, no pienses mal de nosotros...  
  
Natsuki: anda ya papá...- miró a su padre- no pienso mal ni nada de eso...  
  
Chiaki: menos mal... bueno, quiero decir...- de golpe, se percató de que su hija tenía la camisa ligeramente abierta, miró a Shinji por el rabinillo del ojo y vio a Shinji sin sudadera- pero... ¿se puede saber qué hacíais vosotros dos? – se puso a perseguir a Shinji por el bosque- ¡¡a mi hija no la toca nadie sin mi permiso!! ¡¡y tú no lo tienes!!  
  
Shinji: ¡¡aghhhhhhh, ayudaaaaaaa!!  
  
Maron: ¡¡basta yaaaaaaa!!- lanzó una piedra a la cabeza de Chiaki (milagrosamente, acertó)- ¡¡ya vale de hacerles la vida imposible!!  
  
Natsuki: y por cierto, ¿qué hacéis aquí?  
  
Maron: es una larga historia... te la cuento mañana, ahora me llevo a Chiaki antes que reaccione y vuelva a la carga...- y se fue.  
  
Shinji: juerr... ya eran los terceros metiches... que noche más movidita...  
  
Natsuki: en fin... yo me vuelvo al hotel...  
  
Shinji: ¿eh? ¿pero y eso...?  
  
Natsuki: sinceramente, se me han pasado las ganas de hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea descansar... me ha reventado que se nos metieran por en medio tantas veces... lo siento, pero yo no puedo más... otro día ¿vale? Al fin y al cabo, nos vamos a pasar aquí una semana...  
  
Shinji: bueno, vale... "jo..."- y juntos volvieron al refugio, donde comprobaron que Itsuko y Swichi estaban durmiendo juntos, y que Momoko y Toshiki también- buenas noches, Natsuki...  
  
Natsuki: buenas noches...  
  
Nadie se percató de que faltaba una persona...  
  
Natsuno:- lloriqueando- joooo ¿no dicen que si nos perdemos no tenemos que movernos? ¡pues que alguien me venga a buscar ya, que me estoy congelando!- el paupérrimo Natsuno seguía esperando (en el camino que habían cogido a la mañana, era el único que no se había desviado) a que alguien lo encontrara...  
  
______  
  
Miyako: ¡¡buenos días a todos!!  
  
Maron: ¡¡ua, buenos días!!  
  
Swichi: hola...  
  
Natsuki: buenos... ¿pero qué hacéis aquí?  
  
Yamato: es que nos han dejado dormir aquí... nos han dado mantas y almohadas, y hemos dormido los cuatro en el comedor... ua....  
  
Toshiki: ¡buenos días! ¿si que hay gente no? ¿qué ha pasado algo?  
  
Maron: nada, nada... largo de explicar...  
  
Momoko: hola...- al ver a Toshiki se puso roja- Toshiki...- le dijo al oído- ¿te acuerdas de lo de ayer...? lo de esta noche...  
  
Toshiki: ¡oh, no! ¿qué te he hecho ya? ¡es que, de vez en cuando, cuando duermo me muevo solo! ¿no me digas que te asusté? ¿Momoko?- Momoko se había quedado de piedra. Se había pasado la noche hablando con un sonámbulo...  
  
Natsuki: en fin, preparémonos para la actividad de hoy...  
  
Itsuko: ¿qué actividad?  
  
Natsuki: pues... ¿desde cuando llevas tú aquí?  
  
Itsuko: acabo de llegar. ¡me ha pasado toda la noche despierta buscando a Jeanne, y hemos montado una fuerza especial de seguridad aquí! ¡a, claro, que no lo he explicado! Es que ayer aparecieron Jeanne y su compañero, Yoga me parece que se llamaba- hizo caso omiso de los gestos que le hacía Shinji, que se había enfadado con eso que le llamaran "Yoga"- y la policía ha decidido desalojar por un tiempo este lugar, para acorralarlos y que no se escapen... lo siento, chicos, pero me da la sensación de que nuestras vacaciones se han terminado...  
  
Swichi: ¿Ya volvemos a casa? ¡jo!  
  
Natsuki: qué se le va a hacer... todo ha ido del revés...  
  
Shinji: esto... "me... me he quedado sin mi noche especial de pasión con Natsuki... Itsuko te matooooooooo"  
  
Toshiki: bueno, pues a resignarse... "¡no he tenido ocasión de poder hablar con Momoko ni de declararme! ¡yo que solo vine por eso!"  
  
Momoko:... "me he pasado la noche hablando de mis cosas íntimas con un sonámbulo..."  
  
Miyako: ¡perfecto! ¡así volvemos todos juntos!  
  
Y todos seguían sin darse cuenta que faltaba alguien...  
  
Natsuno: ¿alguien va a venir a buscarme? ¿Momoko, hermana? ¿Natsuki, Shinji? ¡¡ayuda!!  
  
Fin capítulo especial 


	21. Sólo amigos

Capítulo 20: sólo amigos  
  
Momoko:- acababa de ver a Natsuki entrar por la puerta de la clase- ¡¡Natstukiii!! ¡¡buenos días!! ¿eh? ¿Shinji, qué demonios haces?- Shinji estaba abrazando a Natsuki, y no la soltaba por más que ella forcejeara.  
  
Shinji: pues justamente eso, Momoko, demonios... hay algunos por aquí cerca que quieren a mi Natsuki. ¡y no pienso compartirla con nadie!- al decir esto, aún estrechó más a Natsuki entre sus brazos.  
  
Natsuki: ¡para, Shinji! ¡no seas tonto!- Natsuki, mientras intentaba sacarse a Shinji de encima, se ponía colorada.  
  
Momoko:- sin perder una calma y una sonrisa absolutas- Shinji, no tienes por qué preocuparte... yo estaré con ella ¿no? ¿cómo quieres que alguien le haga nada?  
  
Shinji: ¡nunca se sabe!  
  
Momoko:- con la misma sonrisa en la cara- Shinji, querido...- de repente, cambió su mirada por una glacial, penetrante y tenebrosa- te he dicho que estará bien aquí conmigo ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Shinji:- se había quedado acobardado. Momoko siempre había sido dulce, jamás había hecho eso...- de... de acuerdo... he... captado... la idea...  
  
Momoko:- agarró a Shinji por la espalda y lo tiró fuera de la clase. Seguidamente, cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.  
  
Natsuki: ¿mo... Momoko?  
  
Momoko:- miró a Natsuki con la misma cara adorable que había tenido minutos antes- ¿sí, Natsuki?  
  
Natsuki: eh... nada... "¡¡¡¡¡socorroooooo!!!!! ¡¡me libro de un loco para juntarme con otroooooo!!"  
  
Momoko:- se había sentado en su sitio, y Natsuki la había seguido- ¿de qué tenía miedo Shinji? ¿de que Swichi intentara hacerte algo?  
  
Natsuki: supongo...- miró a Momoko, que no entendía que pasaba, y seguía con esa expresión risueña en la cara- oye Momoko ¿se puede saber por qué estás tan contenta?  
  
Momoko:- se levantó de golpe del asiento- ¡¡¡¡¡aghhh!!!!! ¿¡tanto se me notaa!? ¡¡que horror!! ¡¡y yo que intentaba disimularlo al máximo!!  
  
Natsuki: "esto... ¿pretendías ocultarlo?" ¿y entonces, qué?  
  
Momoko: ¡¡que hoy mis padres se van de viaje!! ¿no?  
  
Natsuki: aaaahhhh... ¿y? Más de una vez se han ido de viaje...  
  
Momoko: que mi hermano y yo estaremos solos... jijiji...  
  
Natsuki: esto... ¿y? Más de una vez os habéis quedado solos...  
  
Momoko: ¡¡pero eso era antes de saber que es Toki!! ¿no?  
  
Natsuki: esto... Momoko, lo siento, pero sigo sin pillarlo...  
  
Momoko: ¡¡pero como no lo pillas!! ¿acaso no te acuerdas que Toki y yo éramos...?- de repente se calló, paralizada- "no... es verdad, ella no sabe nada... es normal que no lo sepa, si no se lo he contado..."  
  
Natsuki: ¿y bien?  
  
Momoko:- se sentó de nuevo- bueno, esto... es que yo...- de repente, puso un semblante serio- no, nada, olvídalo- volvió a poner una cara alegre- ¡es solo que me hace muy feliz poder hablar con Toki de los días pasados! ¿no?  
  
Natsuki: ah, era eso... pues tampoco es para ponerse así...  
  
Momoko:- se levantó de nuevo- esto... voy un momento al lavabo, si viene el profesor dile que enseguida vuelvo... ¿no?- salió por la puerta y subió las escaleras hasta la terraza- "no sé porqué, no he tenido el valor para contárselo... no he podido decirle que yo..."- escuchó que la puerta de la terraza se abría y se giró.  
  
Toshiki: ¿ya vuelves otra vez a estar triste? Te dije que no te tenías que guardar las cosas sólo para ti...  
  
Momoko: Toshiki... no me he visto con el valor de decirle nada... ¿no?  
  
Toshiki:- se acercó a la rejilla sobre la que Momoko estaba apoyada- ¿y te piensas que con eso solucionas algo?- miró a Momoko a los ojos- con esa actitud, algún día Natsuki notará que le escondes algo y se empezará a preocupar.  
  
Momoko: tienes razón... me he pasado... ¿no?  
  
Toshiki:- sonrió- eso está mejor. Ahora volvamos a clase, que seguramente ya habrá empezado...  
  
Momoko:- recuperando su alegría, sonrió tiernamente- ¡¡sí!!- ante su sorpresa, Toshiki la besó y corrió para la salida.  
  
Momoko:- se había quedado perpleja- "un... un momento... ya es la segunda vez que... acaso él no..." ¡¡agh, espérame, Toshiki!!  
  
Toshiki: bueno... –estaban ambos en el pasillo. Habían llegado tarde y los habían castigado- creo que no nos ha servido de nada correr...  
  
Momoko: Toshiki... te tengo que preguntar algo.  
  
Toshiki: ¿qué?  
  
Momoko:- lo miró con una expresión seria- ¿por qué me has besado?  
  
Toshiki: ¿qué?- se puso colorado.  
  
Momoko: ¿qué por qué me has besado? ¿por qué me besaste aquél día en el parque? ¿por qué?  
  
Toshiki: esto... porque...estabas tan triste...- la volvió a mirar. No pudo más. La abrazó y la besó de nuevo- Momoko, te quiero. Me gustas mucho.  
  
Momoko:- se había quedado petrificada al saber que sus deducciones eran correctas- que... ¿qué has dicho?  
  
Toshiki:- estaba muy rojo y temblaba de los nervios- ¡he dicho que te quiero, Momoko! ¡me gustas mucho!  
  
Momoko:- ella también se puso roja- ¡oh!...  
  
Toshiki:- dejó ligeramente de temblar- ¿y?  
  
Momoko: ¿y qué?  
  
Toshiki: ¡te he dicho que te quiero! ¿qué me respondes?  
  
Momoko:- tenía una cara triste. Se tiró al suelo- yo... no estoy segura de lo que siento por ti... ¡no se si te quiero como algo más que un amigo!- de repente, a la cabeza le vinieron varios recuerdos, imágenes pasadas...  
  
"Celcia: ¡espérame, Toki! ¿no?  
  
Toki: mira que eres lenta...  
  
Celcia:- corría hacia él, que se había parado- es que se me hizo tarde ¿no?... ¡¡ah!!- cayó encima de Toki y ambos fueron a parar al suelo- au qué daño... ¿no? ¡Toki! ¿estás bien?  
  
Toki: sí, no te preocupes...- se levantó ligeramente.  
  
Celcia: venga vamos... ¿no?- Toki la había agarrado por el brazo.  
  
Toki: Celcia, tengo que decirte algo. Por fin me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por Finn.  
  
Celcia: ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
Toki: yo... yo..."  
  
Momoko: "él, en ese momento..."- miró fijamente a Toshiki- lo siento, Toshiki, pero yo tengo a una persona a la que quiero mucho, y me parece que a ti solo te veo como a un amigo... ¿no? de verdad que lo siento...- hizo afán de ponerse a llorar de la conmoción.  
  
Toshiki: Momoko...- la volvió a besar. Desde dentro de la clase se notó que les llamaban- sólo te diré una cosa, Momoko. Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero me ha costado mucho decirte esto... no me voy a dar por vencido- seguidamente, la hizo levantarse y entraron en clase.  
  
Momoko: "¿qué? ¿qué me ha dicho? ¿cómo puede serrrr? ¿y ahora, que voy a hacer?"- ambos entraron en clase.  
  
______  
  
Natsuki:- justo habían acabado las clases- ¿tu qué piensas?- miraba de reojo a Momoko, que suspiraba ligeramente.  
  
Swichi: está bastante claro...- miraba a Toshiki, que parecía preocupado.  
  
Swichi-Natsuki:- se miraron y dijeron a la vez, cerca de Momoko- ¡¡Momoko le ha dado calabazas a Toshiki!!  
  
Momoko: mmmm...- no se había enterado de nada, pero de golpe reaccionó y, poniéndose como un tomate, se levantó, medio gritando- ¿¿¿pero qué decís??? ¡¡vosotros no tenéis ni idea de lo que ha pasado!! ¿no?- al ver que la gente se la quedaba mirando, volvió a sentarse- no... no digáis si no sabéis...  
  
Natsuki:- se acercó a Momoko- ¿pero por qué le has dado calabazas? Si hasta parecía que le ibas detrás...  
  
Swichi: eso, eso...  
  
Momoko: ¡¡basta ya!! ¡¡Natsuki!! ¿¿se puede saber desde cuando sois vosotros dos tan amiguitos?? ¡¡recuerda a Shinji!! ¿no?- se estaba poniendo nerviosa.  
  
Natsuki: jiji... es que, ahora que sé que es un aliado, me siento muy cómoda con él...  
  
Swichi: la hija de mi adorada Maron... ¡¡es genial!!  
  
Momoko: ¡¡majaras!!  
  
Natsuki:- dejó de hacer broma y puso una expresión más seria- ¿pero al final qué? ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
Momoko: bueno... esto... es muy largo de contar ¿no?... ¡¡uopss!!- miró el reloj, era bastante tarde- ¡lo siento, pero me tengo que ir! ¡mi hermano me espera!- salió corriendo por la puerta. Nadie se fijó que Toshiki estaba al acecho y había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho.  
  
Natsuki:- miró a Swichi- ¿qué narices le ha cogido con su hermano?  
  
Swichi: está demasiado contenta...  
  
Shinji:- apareció de la nada detrás de ellos- ¿qué hacéis vosotros dos juntos?  
  
Swichi: ¡ah, Shinji! ¡me has asustado! ¿eh?- miró a Shinji, que había abrazado a Natsuki.  
  
Shinji: ¡¡cacho pervertido, Natsuki es mía!! ¡¡ya te dije bien claro que no pensaba compartirla con nadie!! ¡¡y mucho menos contigo!!- seguidamente, y estirando de Natsuki, se fueron.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡hasta mañana, Swichi!!- gritaba mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Shinji.  
  
_______  
  
Natsuki:- habían llegado a casa- ¿pero qué te ha pillado con Swichi? Ya sabemos que es un aliado...  
  
Shinji: ¡¡le veo las intenciones!!  
  
Natsuki:- lo miró de reojo- ¿estás celoso?  
  
Shinji: ¡¡pues claro!!- Natsuki, que no se esperaba esa reacción, se sonrojó.  
  
Natsuki:- mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Shinji- no te preocupes, que yo sólo quiero con toda mi alma a una persona... tú.- lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿sabes? Últimamente ya no tengo tantos escalofríos. Me siento tan bien... –miró a Shinji, y se dispuso a besarlo, cuando...  
  
Miyako:- espiaba desde la puerta de su casa- ¿os pensáis que es sitio para haceros mimitos, la puerta de casa?- pilló a Shinji de una oreja y lo arrastró hacia casa- ¡¡adiós, Natsuki!! ¡¡y tú deja de ser tan celoso, que algún día acabarás con su paciencia!!- cerró la puerta.  
  
Natsuki: Miyako... eres de lo que no hay...- abrió también la puerta de su casa- ¡¡mamá, ya estoy aquí!!  
  
_____  
  
Momoko:- acababa de llegar a casa- ¡ya estoy en casa! ¿Natsuno?- al entrar en la cocina, leyó un nota que había en la nevera.  
  
Nota:" ¡hey, hijos! Vuestros queridos padres se han ido de viaje, como prometimos XD. ¡portaos bien y no hagáis travesuras! Un saludo: Yashiro y Kagura. Pd: tenéis comida de sobra en la nevera, pero si os apetece algo, os hemos dejado dinero encima de la mesa."  
  
Momoko:- cuando acabó de leer la nota- qué petardos... encima se atreven a decirnos que nos portemos bien... ¿eh? ¿hay otra nota?- cogió otra nota que había.  
  
Nota:" ¡¡¡Momoko!!! ¡He ido a comprar algo especial para comer esta noche! Volveré pronto. Hasta ahora: Natsuno."  
  
Momoko: Natsuno... ¿has ido a comprar algo especial...?  
  
Natsuno:- apareció por la puerta- ¡¡sí!! ¡tu preferido, pizza!  
  
Momoko: ¡¡es genial!! ¿no?  
  
Natsuno:- dejó las cosas sobre la mesa- también he alquilado un juego que tenía muchas ganas de probar. ¿lo probarás conmigo?  
  
Momoko: ¡claro! Me voy a hacer los deberes, me ducho, cenamos y jugamos ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Natsuno: bueno, y... hablamos.  
  
Momoko: ¿eh?  
  
Natsuno: es que...- miró a su hermana- no sé, me gustaría hablar un poco de... ya sabes, de nuestras vidas anteriores...  
  
Momoko:- le dio una palmadita en la espalda- ¡no problem! Yo había pensado hacer lo mismo... ¿no? ¡hasta ahora!- subió corriendo las escaleras. Pero no se puso a estudiar, porque sólo era capaz de pensar en lo que sucedería después...  
  
Fin capítulo 20 


	22. Una mentira eterna

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: gomen nasai!!!!! Siento haber tardado tanto... u.u pero a canvio, os dejo un triple capitulo dedicado sobretodo a los amantes d momoko (y los q nu lo sean, pos tb) espero q os guste. ¡¡esto empieza a ponerse interesante!!dejad reviewss!!!  
  
Capítulo 21: una mentira eterna  
  
Maron: ¡¡Natsuki, la cena ya está lista!!  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡ya voy!!- dejó lo que hacía y fue hacia el comedor.  
  
Maron:- estaban cenando- Chiaki ¿sabías que Yashiro y Kagura se han ido de viaje?  
  
Natsuki: ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
Maron: es que me los he encontrado esta mañana...  
  
Chiaki: pues sí... Kagura me lo dijo hace un par de días... no sé si iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de Yashiro a Hawai... qué suerte tienen...  
  
Natsuki: jajaja, pero mira que dejar a sus hijos aquí... ¿qué deben estar haciendo?  
  
________  
  
Natsuno: ¡te he vuelto a ganar! ¡Momoko, eres muy mala!- llevaban un buen rato jugando al juego que había traído Natsuno.  
  
Momoko: um... nunca se me han dado tan bien como a ti los videojuegos... ¿no?  
  
Natsuno: ¿quieres la revancha?  
  
Momoko: mejor no... total, volveré a perder... ¿no? –Natsuno recogía las cosas. Momoko estaba sentada en el sofá y se lo quedó mirando- oye, Natsuno... ¿tú recuerdas todo de cuando eras Toki?  
  
Natsuno: ¿eh? Sólo algunas cosas... ¿por qué lo dices?  
  
Momoko: no, por nada...- estaba sonrojada- oye ¿recuerdas el tiempo que pasemos desde que Jeanne derrotó al demonio?  
  
Natsuno:- se tiró al sofá, junto a Momoko- pues muy vagamente, casi nada...  
  
Momoko:- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ¿en serio? ¡dame las manos!  
  
Natsuno: ¿para?  
  
Momoko: voy a probar de que lo recuerdes... ¿no?- Natsuno puso sus manos sobre las de Momoko, y ésta se concentró todo lo que pudo en traspasarle los recuerdos- ¿qué tal? ¿no?  
  
Natsuno: mmm... nada- de repente, dio un respingo- veo... algo... te veo a ti... agh, me duele mucho la cabeza...- separó sus manos de las de Momoko.  
  
Momoko: ¿te encuentras bien?- lo cogió por los hombros.  
  
Natsuno:- miró a su hermana- sí, solo me he mareado un poco... esto de recordar cosas de Toki no es lo mío...  
  
Momoko:-miró hacia abajo- Toki... Toki, te quiero.  
  
Natsuno: ¿qué?  
  
Momoko:- Momoko empezó a temblar- ¿no te acuerdas? Nosotros... nosotros nos juramos volver a vernos! Nosotros... ¡yo te quiero, Toki! Pero tú... tú nunca pudiste olvidar a Finn ¿no? Nunca pudiste... siempre me mentiste...- tubo que callar. Natsuno le puso un dedo sobre los labios, y seguidamente la besó.  
  
Momoko: esto... ¿quiere decir que te acuerdas, no? ¿te acuerdas de lo nuestro, de nuestra promesa, no? ¡Toki, soy tan feliz!- abrazó fuertemente a Natsuno. De repente, notó como Natsuno le acariciaba el muslo de la pierna- ¿Natsuno, qué haces?  
  
Natsuno:- dijo con voz seca- Momoko, túmbate.  
  
Momoko: ¿qué?  
  
Natsuno:- la besó y se dejó caer su peso sobre ella- he dicho que te tumbes.  
  
Momoko:- estaba asustada. Natsuno tenía una de sus manos agarrando una de Momoko, y la otra seguía acariciándole el muslo, subiendo ligeramente- esto... Natsuno... yo no estoy preparada para esto...- Natsuno empezó a besarle el cuello- basta, Natsuno... ¿no?  
  
Natsuno:- levantó el rostro- ¿acaso no me has dicho que me quieres? ¿no quieres que estemos juntos?- al ver la expresión de Momoko, indecisa, siguió besándole el cuello, mientras la mano que estaba en el muslo seguía subiendo...  
  
Momoko: Toki... "te quiero, y aunque estoy asustada, sé que no me harás daño, porque tú eres mi querido Toki..."- Natsuno suavemente le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y siguió besándola.  
  
Natsuno: Finn...  
  
Momoko: ¿qué?- separó de golpe a su hermano- ¿qué has dicho?  
  
Natsuno: no he dicho nada, sigamos.  
  
Momoko: ¡me has llamado Finn! ¿no?  
  
Natsuno:- se la quedó mirando con cara burlona- sí, te he llamado Finn. ¿qué te pensabas, que realmente la llegué a olvidar? ¿qué tú me hiciste olvidarla? ¡chorradas!  
  
Momoko: no... no puede ser...  
  
Natsuno: en realidad, siempre me pareciste un poco pesada, pero eras tan inocente que hasta hacía gracia. ¡y mira ahora! ¡estabas a punto de entregarte a tu propio hermano! Jajajaja ¡no me hagas reír!  
  
Momoko:- una lágrima recorrió su rostro- no puede ser... tú no me harías esto... ¿no?  
  
Natsuno: ¿esto? ¿y qué es esto?- se levantó de encima de Momoko- la verdad es que, como Finn no me hacía caso, desistí... ¡pero de eso a que te quisiera hay un paso demasiado grande!  
  
Momoko:- empezó a llorar fuertemente- ¡pero tú me lo dijiste! ¡me dijiste que me querías! ¿no? ¿por qué? ¿si era mentira, por qué me lo dijiste?  
  
Natsuno:-la miró a los ojos- ¿lo quieres saber? ¿de veras lo quieres saber? Porque tenía ganas de jugar contigo. Sí, tenía ganas de divertirme contigo. ¡pero lo has estropeado todo! ¡ya hasta se me han pasado las ganas de echar un polvo!- se fue hacia las escaleras.  
  
Momoko: ¡espera, Toki, espera! ¡¡eso no puede ser verdad!! ¡¡tú no eres así!! ¡¡tú no eres el Toki al que yo conozco!! ¿no?- Natsuno se paró.  
  
Natsuno: es cierto, yo no soy Toki. Porque yo soy Natsuno, y no te quiero, Celcia.  
  
Momoko: ¡¡por favor, dame una oportunidad, sólo una!! ¿no?  
  
Natsuno: ¿para qué? ¿para que me sigas molestando con tus estupideces?  
  
Momoko:- se quedó paralizada. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿todo había sido una mentira? ¿todo? se levantó, y mientras corría hacia la puerta, gritó- ¡te odio, Toki! ¡te odio!- abrió la puerta principal y salió corriendo a la calle.  
  
Natsuno: pss, chiflada...- fue a cerrar la puerta cuando, de golpe, sintió un frío en el corazón. Sin saber cómo, notó como, desde dentro, le dolía lo que acababa de hacer. Se enderezó por completo- tú, cuerpo estúpido, no me hagas sentir cosas raras. No debo tener remordimiento alguno, porque es a Finn y no a ella a quien quiero tener. Ella sólo es un obstáculo.  
  
____  
  
Momoko:- vagaba por las calles vacías, mientras seguía llorando- "¿y ahora qué hago? A casa no puedo ir... si voy a casa de Natsuki, tendría que explicárselo todo... ¿cómo ha podido pasar esto? Debo estar soñando, eso es, esto es un sueño..." ¿eh?- sin saber cómo, se encontró frente una casa a punto de picar al timbre- ¿pero qué hago?- de repente la puerta se abrió.  
  
Toshiki: ¿eh, Momoko? ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? Me pareció que alguien me llamaba desde aquí...- Momoko se le lanzó encima, llorando.  
  
Momoko: ¡no puedo soportarlo, Toshiki! ¡no puedo! ¡tanto tiempo esperando que volviera a mi lado, y ahora me dice que sólo jugó conmigo... no puedo soportarlo!  
  
Toshiki:- la abrazó tiernamente- tranquila... pasa y relájate.  
  
Momoko:- ambos entró en la casa. Era un apartamento muy espacioso, con una gran sala de estar. Momoko se sentó en el sofá, mientras Toshiki fue a preparar un té. Volvió al cabo de unos minutos con él y se lo dio a Momoko- gracias...  
  
Toshiki: ¿estás mejor?  
  
Momoko: sí, más o menos...- al recordar lo que había pasado, las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos, pero intentó retenerlas lo máximo que pudo- pero sigo sin entenderlo... como la persona que estaba destinada a mi... como esa persona me ha traicionado... ¿no?- de repente, soltó una sonrisa que hizo que las lágrimas se le escaparan- claro... soy una boba... siempre me engañó... me dejé engañar como una tonta... ¿no? como pude ser tan burra... en realidad nunca la olvidó a ella... claro, él mismo me lo ha dicho, soy una pava, me lo creo todo... soy burra... ¿no?  
  
Toshiki:- abrazó tiernamente a Momoko e hizo que la mirara a los ojos- tú no eres burra, Momoko, ni tonta, ni boba, ni pava. Eres fantástica. Y no debes dejar que te rompan así el corazón. Porque tú eres una muy buena persona, Momoko, y quien no sepa apreciar eso, es porque no es capaz de comprender los sentimientos humanos.  
  
Momoko: Toshiki... gracias- sintió como, poco a poco, el corazón se le iba calentando.  
  
Toshiki: ahora lo que debes hacer es intentar olvidarlo.  
  
Momoko:- sonrió tiernamente- sí... tienes toda la razón. ¡tengo que superarlo! ¿no?- se dio cuenta de que Toshiki desvió la mirada- ¿qué pasa?  
  
Toshiki: no, nada... es que... cada vez que pones esa sonrisa tan bonita...- se giró hacia Momoko- recuerda siempre que aquí me tienes. Recuerda que yo sí te quiero, y que jamás haría nada que pudiera hacerte daño...- se levantó- en fin, ahora vuelvo...  
  
Momoko: "es extraño... ya no siento el dolor en mi corazón. Me siento mucho mejor..."- se puso bien la falda, y notó como la pierna le ardía: Natsuno la había encendido- "maldito Natsuno... hacerme eso a mí, a su propia hermana... no sé como voy a poder sacarme esta desagradable sensación del cuerpo..."  
  
Toshiki: ya estoy de vuelta.- se sentó al lado de Momoko- te noto aún muy tensa... ¿de veras estás bien?  
  
Momoko: es que... él intentó... ¿no?- se señaló el cuello, tenía, aunque muy pequeñas, unas marquitas rojas, sin duda alguna de los besos de Natsuno- y yo me dejé... y... y...  
  
Toshiki:- se levantó de golpe, muy tenso- ¿quién ha sido?  
  
Momoko: ¿eh?  
  
Toshiki: ¡dime quien ha sido! ¡voy a partirle la boca! ¿cómo se atreve a jugar contigo de esa manera? ¡como! ¡¡no se lo perdonaré!!  
  
Momoko: tranquilo... no pasa nada... ¿no?  
  
Toshiki: ¡claro que pasa! ¡yo te protegeré, Momoko, te protegeré de ese desgraciado! Así que dime quien e...!- Momoko lo hizo sentarse de nuevo.  
  
Momoko: Toshiki... ¿tú me quieres, no? ¿de verdad que me quieres?  
  
Toshiki: esto... claro que te quiero, Momoko... por eso mismo quiero ayudarte...  
  
Momoko: de acuerdo ¿no?. Ayúdame. Por favor...- señaló las pequeñas marcas del cuello- quítame las marcas que me ha hecho. ¡quítamelas!  
  
Toshiki: ¿qué... que te las quite? Pero es que no se puede...  
  
Momoko: ¡por favor! ¡quítame la sensación que me ha dejado! ¡me da igual la forma, hazme tuya si hace falta! ¡no quiero tener nada que ver con él! ¡no quiero tener una marca suya en el cuerpo!  
  
Toshiki: no te embales, Momoko... por favor...- Momoko empezó a llorar.  
  
Momoko: es imposible ¿no? Siempre habrá algo que me ate a él... es imposible...  
  
Toshiki:- se había puesto muy serio- no, no es imposible.- se acercó a Momoko- ese desgraciado... ¿te besó?  
  
Momoko: sí...  
  
Toshiki: de acuerdo...- Toshiki, muy suavemente y con una dulzura tremenda, tanta como pudo, acarició los labios de Momoko, que se había quedado parada- ahora ya no tienes su marca, tienes la mía.  
  
Momoko:- se pasó un dedo por los labios. Necesitaba sentirse querida, sentir que le importaba a alguien...- Toshiki, por favor... bórralo de mi cuerpo ¿no?. Por favor.  
  
Toshiki: ¿estás segura?  
  
Momoko: prefiero tener tus señas por todo mi cuerpo que tener las suyas, por favor. Quítame este sentimiento de soledad. Por favor.  
  
Toshiki:- intentó controlarse. Apartó a Momoko y se levantó, pero al volverla a mirar, comprendió que él no podía negarle nada, aún sabiendo que no estaba bien lo que iba a hacer- ¿estás segura?  
  
Momoko:- firmemente, respondió- sí.  
  
Toshiki: entonces...- acercó los labios a las marquitas de Momoko, pensando que Momoko se echaría atrás. Pero Momoko estaba decidida. Una a una, le fue besando las marcas, tímidamente. Entonces volvió a mirarla.- Momoko ¿de veras estás segura?  
  
Momoko: no, sinceramente no- le cogió la cabeza y lo besó- estoy segurísima.  
  
Toshiki: pero... no puedo, tú solo me ves como un amigo...  
  
Momoko: eso... no es cierto- Toshiki se la quedó mirando, petrificado-lo cierto es que yo sólo pensaba en él, por eso pensé que sólo podía verte como a un amigo ¿no?... pero no es cierto, para mí eres más que un amigo... si no, no habría permitido que me besaras, no estaría aquí... ¿no?- miró fijamente a Toshiki- no sé que es lo que siento exactamente por ti, si es amor, amistad... no lo sé... creo... que me gustas... que te quiero... pero entonces él me viene a la mente... no sé qué pensar...- Toshiki la besó.  
  
Toshiki:- la miró con una mirada penetrante y segura- si es así, te juró que te haré cambiar de opinión rápidamente. Pero no así, Momoko- miró viciosamente a Momoko- justamente porque te quiero, no pienso aprovechar un momento de debilidad como este para aprovecharme de ti. Acabaré de borrarte las señales de ese desgraciado... pero para el resto esperaré.  
  
Momoko:- soltó una leve sonrisa- de acuerdo.- Toshiki continuó besándola, e hizo desaparecer toda la ansiedad que tenía. Seguidamente, se puso a reposar sobre su pecho.  
  
Toshiki: ¿mejor?  
  
Momoko: sí... gracias- puso sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de Toshiki- "algún día... ojalá algún día pueda olvidarme de él y decirte esto, Toshiki: te quiero"- cerró los ojos- ¿sabes, Toshiki? Es curioso, tu nombre se parece bastante al nombre de aquél a quien tanto he querido... ¿no?  
  
Toshiki: quien sabe, eso tal vez quiera decir que yo lo puedo sustituir ¿no?- volvió a besar a Momoko.  
  
Momoko: quien sabe... tal vez sí.  
  
Fin capítulo 21 


	23. Si él no estuviera

Capítulo 22: si él no estuviera...  
  
Natsuki:- andaba con Shinji hacia el colegio- ¿sabes? Estoy preocupada por Momoko...  
  
Shinji: ¿y eso?  
  
Natsuki: bueno... ayer, a altas horas de la noche, me llamó Natsuno. Por lo que se ve discutieron y Momoko se fue corriendo. Al cabo de un rato me llamó Toshiki, que se le había presentado Momoko de repente en casa, y que la enviaba de vuelta a casa. Pero Natsuno no me llamó... no sé, ¿no lo encuentras raro?  
  
Shinji:- se puso detrás de Natsuki y le pasó los brazos por la cintura- lo que creo es que te comes demasiado el coco. Ya verás como está bien.  
  
Natsuki: sí...  
  
Shinji:- al ver que Natsuki seguía con angustia, preguntó- hay algo más aparte de eso, ¿verdad? Anda, cuenta.  
  
Natsuki: es que...- Natsuki se calló- es que... no la entiendo... da igual.- habían llegado a su destino. Natsuki abrió la puerta de su clase, mientras Shinji miraba por encima como vigilando a Swichi, que había visto a Natsuki y se acercaba a saludarla. Ni Momoko ni Toshiki habían llegado.  
  
Swichi: ¡Natsuki! ¿has sabido algo más de Momoko? ¡me dejaste preocupado!  
  
Shinji: ¿¿¿¿quéééééé???? ¿a él lo avisas y a mí no?  
  
Natsuki: fue casualidad... no te enfades...  
  
Swichi:- pasó un brazo por la cintura de Natsuki- lo que pasa es que por fin se ha dado cuenta de mis encantos, y ha decidido ser mi novia. ¡por eso a ti no te avisó!  
  
Natsuki:- miró con cara de espanto a Swichi- ¡Swichi! ¡no lo hagas enfadar, es muy peligr...!- demasiado tarde. Shinji estaba encendido de rabia.  
  
Shinji: ¡¡A MI NADIE ME QUITA A MI NATSUKI!!- seguidamente, le arreó un puñetazo que lo tumbó- ¡ja! ¡haber si así aprendes!- dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Swichi:- se levantó del suelo- pero si solo era una broma...  
  
Natsuki: con lo que tiene relación conmigo es muy temperamental...  
  
Swichi: pues no quiero ver como quedará el tío por quien le dejes...  
  
Natsuki: ¿pero qué dices?- se sonrojó- yo... yo jamás le dejaré, porque yo estoy enamorada de él.  
  
Swichi: yo...- no pudo seguir, porque en ese momento entraron Momoko y Toshiki, la primera colorada de pies a cabeza.  
  
Natsuki: ¡Momoko! ¡estás bien, que alivio! ¿pero qué te pasó?  
  
Momoko: esto... bueno...- miró hacia el suelo, y se fue a sentar a su sitio.  
  
Toshiki: No te preocupes, Natsuki. Se quedó a dormir a mi casa. Estaba muy exaltada... en fin- se fue hacia su pupitre, pero a medio camino, volvió junto a Natsuki- quiero pedirte un favor, Natsuki.  
  
Natsuki: ¿sí?  
  
Toshiki: a Momoko le pasa algo que, por alguna razón, no se atreve a contrate. Sí, yo sé lo que le pasa- añadió, al ver la cara de Natsuki- pero no te lo puedo decir. Intenta sacárselo ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro de que le hará bien soltarlo.  
  
Natsuki: de acuerdo...- Toshiki se fue a su sitio, y Natsuki se puso en el suyo, al lado de Momoko, que estaba encogida en su sitio- ¿se puede saber qué te pasó?  
  
Momoko: esto... bueno, es que...- se fue poniendo cada vez más roja.  
  
Natsuki: haber, por pasos.- respiró hondo- primero, ¿por qué estás colorada? Ni que hubieras tenido una historia de amor con... ¡¡AHHHHH!!- Natsuki entendió (o creyó entender) el porqué estaba Momoko tan y tan roja- ¿¿no me digas que te has aprovechado que te quedabas a dormir para...?  
  
Momoko: pues... casi...- Natsuki puso el grito en el cielo- pero, estuvo mal...- Natsuki paró de sopetón.  
  
Natsuki: ¿pero qué dices? ¿por qué?  
  
Momoko: pues... porque yo no estoy segura de quererlo... ¡es que yo estoy enamorada de otro!  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué? ¿qué estás enamorada? ¿desde cuando?  
  
Momoko: es una historia muy larga...- vio entrar al profesor por la puerta- y ahora no tenemos tiempo ¿vale?- hizo una leve sonrisa, y Natsuki no tuvo duda alguna de que se alegraba.  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué? Pues no te preocupes, porque si por tiempo es...- de repente se tiró al suelo, apretándose el estómago.  
  
Profesor: ¡Nagoya! ¿se encuentra bien?  
  
Natsuki: au... pues sinceramente no. ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?  
  
Profesor: claro...- vio que Natsuki hacía un esfuerzo tremendo por ponerse en pie- ¡pero cómo va a ir usted sola!  
  
Momoko: ¿pero se puede saber que haces?  
  
Natsuki: ¿me podría acompañar Momoko?  
  
Profesor: e... de acuerdo...- a regañadientes, Momoko salió con Natsuki.  
  
Natsuki:- bajaban hacia la enfermería- ¡perfecto, ya está!  
  
Momoko: ¿estabas haciéndote la enferma para salir?  
  
Natsuki: ¿no era obvio?- Momoko no daba crédito a sus oídos- bueno, en realidad no es tan mentira, me duele un poco el estómago... seguro que de los estrujones de Shinji...  
  
Momoko:- se paró en seco- ¿pero cómo puedes decirlo tan a la ligera? Yo... yo que me pensaba de verdad que te pasaba algo...  
  
Natsuki:- le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo- mira, ahora vamos a la enfermería, no sea caso que el profe se pase por allí y no nos encuentre... allí hablaremos.- esto último lo dijo con un tono serio. Siguieron hasta la enfermería, donde acostaron a Natsuki en una cama, mientras fingía que le dolía mucho el estómago.  
  
Enfermera: en fin... no creo que sea más que un corte de digestión... o tal vez has ingerido algo en mal estado...- corrió la cortina- yo tengo cosas que hacer. Quedaos aquí hasta que te encuentres mejor. Ah, tomate esto...- le dio unas pastillas y se fue por la puerta.  
  
Natsuki:- miró a Momoko- bien, ya podemos hablar ¿no?  
  
Momoko:- frunció el ceño. No le apetecía hablar con Natsuki, pero ya que se había tomado tanta molestia...- de acuerdo...  
  
Natsuki: vale, empecemos de cero. Primero: ¿qué pasó con tu hermano?  
  
Momoko:- miró extrañada a Natsuki- ¿qué pasó con mi hermano?  
  
Natsuki: me llamó y me dijo que os habíais discutido. ¿qué pasó?  
  
Momoko: esto... nos peleamos- evitaba la mirada de su amiga.  
  
Natsuki:- se puso de los nervios- ¡¡ya basta, Momoko!! ¡ya he tenido suficiente esta noche, preocupada porque no sabía qué te había pasado! ¡quiero que me lo cuentes todo ahora!  
  
Momoko: pero es que...  
  
Natsuki:- su expresión ya no era de rabia, sino de reproche- estoy dolida ¿sabes? Tú y yo siempre hemos sido buenas amigas, siempre nos lo hemos contado todo... y ahora que tú estás pasando un mal rato, no puedo ayudarte, porque no quieres contarme lo que te pasa... el pensar que ayer te refugiaras en Toshiki y no en mí, que soy tu mejor amiga... me dolió mucho...- Momoko vió como Natsuki lo pasaba mal, y bajó la cabeza.  
  
Momoko: es... es por culpa de Toki.- Natsuki levantó la cabeza- nos discutimos por culpa de Toki...  
  
Natsuki: ¿cómo por culpa de Toki?  
  
Momoko: mira, Natsuki. Tú hay algo que todavía no sabes...- miró fijamente a Natsuki- cuando te fuiste, cuando Maron te dio su poder de reencarnación y desapareciste para reencarnarte... Toki, yo y Acces nos entrenamos duramente para poder renacer contigo- Natsuki escuchaba atenta- en ese tiempo... Toki se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti... y me confesó que me quería. Y yo me di cuenta de que lo quería mucho, muchísimo.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡ostras, pero que bien!! ¿y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
  
Momoko: pero...  
  
Natsuki: ¿eh?  
  
Momoko: pero... justamente ese mismo día nos convertimos en ángeles puros, con lo que se nos daba la oportunidad de renacer contigo... no pudimos estar juntos ni un solo día- Natsuki se quedó de piedra- pero... no perdimos las esperanzas. Nos prometimos que, por encima de todo, nos volveríamos a encontrar. Me juró que me buscaría, que no me olvidaría por mucho tiempo que pasase, y que algún día, aunque no recordáramos nada de nuestro pasado, ambos nos reencontraríamos en este mundo y seríamos felices. Justo después, y con tan solo un beso de despedida, ambos desaparecimos y volvimos a nacer.  
  
Natsuki:- estaba muy tensa- pero él es... tu hermano...  
  
Momoko: sí, es mi hermano... cuando me enteré que era Toki, me dio mucha rabia que se te acercara, pero pensé que quería hacer broma. Yo no le comenté absolutamente nada, pero solo con saber que el era la reencarnación de mi querido Toki, mi corazón latía con fuerza... tal vez por eso no me di cuenta de "eso".  
  
Natsuki: ¿"eso"? ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
Momoko: pues verás... ayer a la noche... nos pusimos a hablar de los tiempos pasados... y me declaré. Sí, ya sé que es mi hermano, pero yo le quiero. Y no encontré mejor momento que ese para declararme. Pero él...- se quedó pensativa un momento- "no, no puedo... no puedo contarle lo que pasó en realidad... le odiaría... y yo no quiero que él sufra... porque, porque aún lo quiero demasiado..."  
  
Natsuki: ¿y?  
  
Momoko:- la miró- pues... me dijo que, en realidad, no había podido olvidarte.  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué?  
  
Momoko: pues es que, como sabía que Acces y tú os amabais, no quiso meterse en medio, y al estar yo empezó a sentir afecto por mi... pero solo afecto. Después se dio cuenta que, en realidad, te seguía queriendo, y no quería hacerme más daño... "lo siento, Natsuki, pero no te puedo contar la verdad. Prefiero que pienses eso... no puedo contarte que, en realidad, él jugó conmigo de esa manera... no puedo... porque no quiero que lo odies..."  
  
Natsuki: por eso... ¿te fuiste de casa?  
  
Momoko: me vi traicionada... había esperado tanto ese momento... sabía que si iba a tu casa, tendría que contártelo todo, y en ese momento no podía... necesitaba a alguien que me hiciera sentir importante, que me protegiera en silencio... por eso acudí a Toshiki- se quedó mirando a Natsuki, que tenía la cabeza bajada- Nat... Natsuki...  
  
Natsuki:- levantó la cabeza. En su cara había una gran sonrisa- ¡pues para la próxima vez te vienes a mi casa! ¿vale? ¡por esta vez te libras, pero como me lo vuelvas a hacer te enteras!  
  
Momoko: Natsuki... ¡lo siento!- la abrazó.  
  
Natsuki: ya está... venga, va...- Momoko se separó de ella- aver, pregunta dos: ¿por qué estabas colorada de cabeza a pies esta mañana?  
  
Momoko:- al recordarlo, se puso colorada de nuevo- bueno, es que...- miró de pasada a Natsuki- estuvimos a punto de...  
  
Natsuki: ¿¿¿¿QUEEEEE????  
  
Momoko: pero al final no pasó nada...  
  
Natsuki: ¿¿QUÉ ESE CERDO SE ATREVIÓ A PONERTE LAS MANOS ENCIMA DESPUÉS DDE UN DESENGAÑO AMOROSO??  
  
Momoko: esto... ¡no, no lo has entendido bien!- vio como la rabia de Natsuki se desvanecía- fui... fui yo quien se lo pedí... y él accedió... pero no quiso aprovecharse de un momento como ese y no hicimos nada...  
  
Natsuki: bufff... menos mal, ya me pensaba que tenía las manos demasiado largas con mi Momoko...  
  
Momoko: que va... es tan bueno, que a veces es peor...- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla- porque yo no puedo quererlo, porque aunque Natsuno te quiera a ti y no me corresponda... ¡yo le sigo queriendo!  
  
Natsuki: Momoko...- la abrazó- venga, no llores...  
  
Momoko: ¡yo lo quiero mucho, pero como amigo! ¡no puedo quererlo de otra forma! ¡si Toki no estuviera, si no estuviera... entonces, tal vez... ¡pero está! ¡y mientras él viva yo no podré amar a ninguna otra persona!  
  
Natsuki: Momoko, cálmate, eso no lo sa...  
  
Momoko:- miró a Natsuki- ¡claro que lo sé, Natsuki! Dime ¿tú podrías amar a otra persona que no fuera Shinji? ¿podrías amarla, sabiendo que tu querido Acces se ha reencarnado y no estás con él? ¿podrías?  
  
Natsuki: ...- se quedó callada. No sabía que decir. Amar a alguien que no fuera Shinji...- "no, no podría... porque Shinji es mi mundo, es..." Momoko...- tomó una expresión seria- ahora puedo entenderte. Yo...- su expresión flaqueó- yo no podría estar sin Shinji... ¡pero debes intentarlo! ¿quieres quedarte para siempre sola, llorando porque tu hermano no te quiere?- Momoko se quedó de piedra- mira, sé que es muy duro... ¡pero debes intentar olvidarlo! Al fin y al cabo, tú misma me acabas de decir que quieres a Toshiki ¿no? Que si no estuviera Toki podrías quererlo ¿no? Pues intenta quererlo, intenta olvidarte de Natsuno...  
  
Momoko: Finn... él era mi mundo, mi vida... sólo resucité para estar junto a él...- puso su cabeza sobre el regazo de Natsuki mientras lloraba- y él no me quiere... Finn, sólo resucité para volver a verle, para poder compartir los momentos que nos perdimos... no puedo soportarlo...  
  
Natsuki: Celcia, mi pequeña Celcia...- suavemente, acarició el pelo de su amiga- llora tanto como puedas, llora como nunca hayas llorado... tal vez así tu dolor también desaparezca...  
  
En la enfermería, el llanto de Momoko no cesó hasta que se acabaron las clases. Pero no era la única que sufría, pues alguien, desde la puerta de la enfermería había escuchado la conversación, y aunque no lloraba como Momoko, se sentía muy desdichado: acababa de descubrir que, hiciera lo que hiciera, Momoko jamás sería capaz de amarlo con todo su ser, porque siempre amaría a su hermano...  
  
Toshiki: pero... no me daré por vencido... no, no me daré por vencido... algún día, aunque sigas queriendo a tu hermano, me preferirás a mí... ¿pero cuando?  
  
Fin capítulo 22 


	24. La calma que precede a la tormenta

Capítulo 23: la calma que precede la tormenta  
  
Shinji: ¿y dices que Momoko ya está mejor? ¿pero qué le pasó?- volvían después de las clases Natsuki, Shinji, Swichi e Itsuko.  
  
Natsuki: sí... aunque le costara superarlo...  
  
Itsuko: ¿pero qué le ha pasado?  
  
Natsuki: es una larga historia... solo os pido que no le preguntéis mucho.  
  
Swichi: eso está bien, pero... ¿dónde se ha metido? No ha venido con nosotros...  
  
Natsuki:- le salió una gota en la cabeza- esto... es que tenía que hacer unas cosas...  
  
______  
  
Momoko:- asomó la cabeza en clase- ¿Toshiki?- no había nadie- ya se habrá ido...  
  
Toshiki: ¿para qué me buscabas?- Momoko dio un paso atrás.  
  
Momoko: esto... es que creo que... tenía que agradecerte lo de ayer...  
  
Toshiki: je, no fue nada, además, no me tienes que dar las gracias, hice lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
Momoko: pero yo... me porté tan mal... intenté aprovecharme de tu amabilidad... y tú, aún sabiendo que amo a otra persona... me ayudaste... ¡lo siento!- Toshiki le levantó la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos.  
  
Toshiki: ahora no te preocupes por eso ¿de acuerdo? Tú no lo hiciste queriendo, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda, así que no te preocupes- se giró hacia la puerta- ahora volvamos a casa, que ya es muy tarde...  
  
Momoko: sí...- dio un paso al frente, pero se paró- a... casa... "Natsuno... después de eso..."- miró a Toshiki- "no... no puedo volver... no seré capaz de verle sin... sin recordar..."  
  
Toshiki:- miró a Momoko, y vio que se había quedado quieta- ¿qué querrás para cenar?  
  
Momoko: ¿qué?  
  
Toshiki: que qué querrás para cenar. Lo tengo que ir a comprar...  
  
Momoko: me estás diciendo...  
  
Toshiki:- se giró hacia la puerta- hombre, si quieres volver a casa con tu hermano... pero en mi casa te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras...  
  
Momoko:- abrazó a Toshiki por la espalda- ¡gracias!  
  
_____  
  
Natsuki: ¡pues hasta la vista!- le decía adiós a Itsuko con la mano- tú también te vas, ¿no, Swichi?  
  
Swichi: sí... oye Natsuki- se le acercó al oído, y nadie se percató que metía la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Natsuki- si sabes algo nuevo de Momoko o de Natsuno, dímelo- seguidamente, se fue.  
  
Natsuki: ¿pero cómo sabrá él...?  
  
Shinji: ¡¡yo me lo cargoooo!! ¿qué te ha dicho, eh, Natsuki?- ardía de pies a cabeza.  
  
Natsuki: no te preocupes...- de repente, se giró, y dijo- vamos.  
  
Shinji: sí... "¿qué le pasa?"- siguieron andando lentamente, sin dirigirse la palabra.  
  
Natsuki:- andaba mirando al suelo, perdida en sus pensamientos- "las palabras de Momoko... me resuenan en la mente... me siento mal, pensar que Natsuno no la quiere... es como si Shinji me dijera que me odia... que se alejara de mi... no podría soportarlo..."- habían llegado a la puerta del ascensor del bloque de pisos. Levantó la vista y miró a Shinji- "no, no debes pensar en eso. Porque tú, Natsuki... yo lo tengo a mi lado. Momoko no, pero yo sí. Y siempre estaremos juntos"- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y ambos entraron dentro. Pero cuando empezó a subir, Natsuki premió un botón para que se detuviera el ascensor.  
  
Shinji: ¿pero qué haces, Natsuki?  
  
Natsuki:- miraba a Shinji- "yo... yo lo tengo a mi lado... pero ¿siempre será así?"- se acercó a Shinji- "¿puede haber algo en este mundo que pueda separarnos? ¿puede ser que algún día nos separemos, irremediablemente?"- suavemente, acercó sus labios a los de Shinji, y sin que este casi se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, lo besó.  
  
Shinji: Natsuki...  
  
Natsuki:- puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Shinji- Shinji... ¿alguna vez te has parado a pensar qué pasaría si tuviéramos que separarnos?  
  
Shinji: a... ¿a qué viene eso?- cogió a Natsuki por los hombros- ¿por qué deberíamos separarnos?  
  
Natsuki:- miraba a Shinji- Shinji... tengo miedo... miedo de que tengamos que separarnos... miedo de no poder estar contigo nunca más...- Shinji la abrazó.  
  
Shinji: ¡tonta, no digas esas cosas!- la miró a los ojos- ¿acaso tú crees que dejaría que te fueras de mi lado así de fácil? Natsuki, a nosotros nada nos separará, es imposible- la abrazó- hemos... hemos esperado mucho tiempo, nos queremos demasiado... nada nos podrá separar, te lo prometo.- se separó de ella y volvió a poner el ascensor en marcha- además, recuerda que nos lo prometimos...  
  
Natsuki: ¿eh?  
  
Shinji: ¡sí, mujer! ¡Nos prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos, que no dejaríamos que el otro sufriera por nada del mundo! ¡así que no te preocupes más!- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Shinji salió por ellas- ¡vamos!  
  
Natsuki: ...- salió corriendo y abrazó a Shinji- demuéstramelo. Demuéstrame que nada nos podrá separar...  
  
Shinji:- estaban enfrente de casa de Natsuki- Natsuki... te lo juro, siempre estaremos juntos- le estrechó la cintura y se besaron.  
  
Natsuki: gracias...- de repente, una extraña sensación le invadía el corazón, la ansiedad desaparecía... pero... parecía una ansiedad mayor de la que tenía...  
  
Shinji: siempre estaremos juntos... te lo juro...  
  
Miyako: pues a mí me parece que la entrada de casa no es sitio para manosearse...  
  
Shinji: ¡¡¡¡ah, mamá!!!!  
  
Miyako: ¡anda, va! ¡para casa cada uno! ¡y haz el favor de no manosearla delante de su padre, porque te matará!  
  
Shinji:- estaba colorado de pies a cabeza- s-sí...  
  
Natsuki: bueno, adiós... ¡y gracias!- con una sonrisa, desapareció por la puerta. Pero nadie salió a recibirla- ¡¡mamá!!- Maron estaba tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente- ¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!!  
  
____  
  
Chiaki: no te preocupes, Natsuki... pronto despertará... ah, mira, ya abre los ojos...- estaban Chiaki, Miyako, Shinji y Natsuki alrededor de Maron, que estaba tumbada en el sofá.  
  
Natsuki: ¡Mamá!  
  
Maron: buff... lo siento, es que el agua de la ducha estaba muy caliente... seguro que ha sido por eso...  
  
Miyako: ¡no mientas, Maron! ¡por una ducha es imposible que te desmayes! ¿verdad, Chiaki?  
  
Chiaki: por supuesto que se puede. Además, Maron está un poco baja de defensas...  
  
Miyako:- se puso roja como un tomate- ¡¡a mí no me engañas, Maron!! ¡¡lo que te pasa no es normal!! ¡¡y quiero que me cuentes ahora mismo qué te pasa!!  
  
Maron: ya te lo he dicho...  
  
Chiaki:- viendo que Miyako se tiraría encima de Maron de lo rabiosa que estaba, tomó medidas- venga, dejémosla descansar...- obligó a Shinji y Miyako a irse.  
  
Maron: Natsuki, no te preocupes, estoy mejor...  
  
Natsuki: vale...- con cierto malestar, se metió en el cuarto y se quitó la chaqueta. Al sacar unos pañuelos del bolsillo, se encontró con una nota- ¿eh? ¿y esto?  
  
Nota: "Natsuki, tengo que hablar contigo. Te espero después de cenar en el parque que hay cerca de tu casa. Que no te vea nadie, es muy importante. Ah, ven sola. Atte: Swichi"  
  
Natsuki: ¿y esto?  
  
______  
  
Momoko: ¿de veras me puedo quedar aquí el tiempo que quiera?- estaba cenando en casa de Toshiki.  
  
Toshiki: bueno, por mi sí... mis padres siempre están de viaje, y vienen muy pocas veces... siguen viviendo en Francia, aunque yo me vine aquí... lo malo será cuando vuelvan tus padres...  
  
Momoko: bueno...  
  
Toshiki: pero no te preocupes, que no pienso permitir que tu hermano te vuelva a hacer nada...  
  
Momoko: vale...- reaccionó como si le acabaran de pegar una bofetada- ¿¿pero como diablos sabes que mi hermano me hizo algo??  
  
Toshiki: bueno... escuché una conversación entre Natsuki y tú en la enfermería... tú decías que seguías enamorada de tu hermano, y que él te dio calabazas... aunque yo sé que no fue lo único que te hizo...  
  
Momoko:- estaba colorada de pies a cabeza- eso... era muy personal...  
  
Toshiki:- se levantó y se puso detrás de Momoko, dejando caer sus brazos encima de ella- mi intención en ningún momento fue espiar. ¿no me crees?  
  
Momoko: sí...  
  
Toshiki: por cierto... no quiero que me lo cuentes ya si no quieres, pero... ¿quién es Toki? ¿y Finn? Llamabas Finn a Natsuki... ¿y Celcia? Natsuki a ti te llamaba Celcia... ¿y eso de las reencarnaciones?  
  
Momoko:- se quedó helada. No sabía qué responder- esto...- miró a Toshiki.  
  
Toshiki: de acuerdo, no me lo cuentes... pero, por favor, espero que algún día te veas con valor de contármelo todo...  
  
Momoko: gracias...  
  
________  
  
Natsuki:- estaba en el parque con Swichi- ¿y bien? ¿qué era eso que me tenías que decir?  
  
Swichi: pues...- se acercó a Natsuki- verás... Maron está enferma ¿verdad?  
  
Natsuki: sí, no sé qué le pasa... estoy muy preocupada...  
  
Swichi: yo sé que le pasa- su voz resonaba como un eco entre los árboles.  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué? ¿de veras?  
  
Swichi: y tú... tú eres la única persona que puede ayudarla... que puede curarla...  
  
Natsuki: ¿yo? ¿pero qué dices? ¿cómo puedo ayudarla? ¿cómo?- estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía si tomárselo a broma o ponerse a temblar allí en medio.  
  
Swichi: te aseguro que no miento. tú eres la única que puede salvar a Maron... si no la ayudas, ella pasará por algo mucho peor que unos simples desmayos...  
  
Natsuki: ¿no me mientes? ¿y como la puedo ayudar, Noin? ¿cómo?  
  
Swichi:- sin dar tiempo a Natsuki para darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, la agarró por el brazo y la besó. Natsuki se quedó helada, sin saber qué decir, sin saber qué pasaba exactamente...  
  
Swichi: la única forma de salvar a tu madre... es que te olvides de Shinji. Debes olvidarte de Shinji, Natsuki. Debes separarte de él para siempre, sino tu madre no se salvará.  
  
Natsuki: ...- de sus ojos cayeron pequeñas lágrimas.  
  
"Shinji: Natsuki... te lo juro, siempre estaremos juntos".  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: gomen nasaiii!!!!!! Meti la pata hasta el fondo... esq me equivoqué y puse el fic entero.... gomen nasai!!!!!! Weno, aquí os dejo hasta el cap que he hexo (he hecho dos mas, pero mi editora nu me deja publicarlos... XD) 


	25. Camino al olvido

Capítulo 24: Camino al olvido  
  
Maron:- vio entrar por la puerta a Natsuki- ¡ah, ya has vuelto! ¿pero donde habías ido a estas horas de la noche? Has tardado mucho...  
  
Natsuki:- miró fijamente a su madre- esto... no, nada...- se fue para su habitación, pero dio media vuelta y miró de nuevo a su madre- mamá... ¿te encuentras mejor?  
  
Maron: ¡perfectamente! No te preocupes por mi...  
  
Natsuki:- con una cara más animada- ¡vale!- entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Una lágrima silenciosa cayó al suelo, seguido por todo el cuerpo de Natsuki-"Shinji... ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto? Shinji..."- de repente, se puso en pie, se secó las lágrimas y miró al frente- "no. No más Shinji, nunca más. Me tengo que olvidar de él, así mamá... podrá vivir en paz. Tengo que olvidarme de Shinji..."  
  
_______  
  
Shinji:- delante de la puerta de casa de Natsuki- ¡vamos, lentorra! ¡¡que llegaremos tarde!!  
  
Maron:- asomó la cabeza por la puerta- ¿Shinji? ¿qué haces aquí? Natsuki se fue hace más de media hora...  
  
Shinji: ¿¿¿qué???- dejando a Maron con la palabra en la boca, salió corriendo- "¡¡esa descarada!! ¡¡esta me la paga!!"  
  
_______  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡¡Buenos días!!!- entró alegremente en clase y se sentó  
  
Swichi: ¡¡buenas, Natsuki!! ¿cómo estás?  
  
Natsuki: ¿acaso no se ve? ¡estoy perfecta!  
  
Swichi: se acercó a la oreja de Natsuki y le murmuró- ¿has pensado ya en... eso?  
  
Natsuki:- su rostro se volvió sombrío- lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo... sería demasiado duro para ti...  
  
Swichi: yo ya te dije que quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi mano por ayudar a tu madre. ¿por qué no me dejas?  
  
Natsuki:- lo miró- esto... ¿de veras que no te importa?  
  
Swichi: ¡pues claro que no, mujer! ¡uops!- por la puerta entraron Momoko y Toshiki- ¡hola, Momoko!  
  
Natsuki:- mientras Swichi hablaba con Momoko- "será lo mejor... para los tres... para mi, para Shinji... y tal vez incluso para mamá"- se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a Swichi y Momoko- ¡buenas, Momoko! ¿sabes qué? ¡te tengo una sorpresa!  
  
Momoko: ja, es imposible que me sorprendas...  
  
Natsuki:- pasó un brazo por el cuello de Swichi- ¡Swichi y yo hemos empezado a salir juntos! ¿Momoko?- Momoko, que momentos antes reía, se había quedado como si una estatua a tamaño real se tratase.  
  
______  
  
Shinji: ¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?????? ¿¿¿¿QUÉ TE HA DICHO QUE SALEN JUNTOS???? ¡¡PERO QUÉ ESTUPIDECES DICES!!! ¡¡SI NATSUKI Y YO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!!  
  
Momoko: pues me lo dijo muy convencida...- estaban en la hora del recreo, y Momoko había ido a buscar expresamente a Shinji para darle la noticia.  
  
Shinji: ¡¡¡¡PUES NO ME LO CREO!!!! ¡¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE!!! ¡¡pero si ayer estábamos la mar de bien!!- de golpe, su feroz ira se convirtió en una carcajada irrefrenable- ¡¡ya lo pillo, ya lo pillo!! ¡¡se ha quedado contigo!! ¡¡se ha quedado contigo!!- se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Natsuki y Swichi pasar por delante suyo, agarraditos de la mano.  
  
Momoko: pues a mi me parece que van en serio... ¿qué vas a hacer, Shinji? ¿eh? ¿Shinji?- Shinji salió corriendo detrás de la parejita feliz, y los separó de un golpe. Acto seguido le pegó un puñetazo a Swichi.  
  
Shinji: ¡asqueroso Noin! ¿se puede saber que le haces a mi Natsuki? ¡¡te recuerdo que es mía!!  
  
Natsuki:- corrió al lado de Swichi, que había caído al suelo- ¡ya basta, Shinji! ¡no le hagas daño!  
  
Shinji: ¿pero es que no ves que así le das esperanzas? ¡¡incluso va diciendo por ahí que salís juntos!! ¡¡a este se le tiene que arrear fuerte para que sepa respetar las cosas de los demás!!- hizo afán de aporrear de nuevo a Swichi, pero Natsuki se le tiró encima y lo impidió, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.  
  
Swichi: je... cobarde... ¿por qué no se lo dices, Natsuki? ¿por qué no le cuentas la verdad?  
  
Natsuki: esto...- miró a Shinji, que tenía una expresión desencajada, mezcla entre asombro, pavor y sorna- yo...- acercó el rostro y besó a Shinji apasionadamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho... acto seguido se levantó y dijo- lo siento Shinji, pero ya no te quiero. Me he dado cuenta de que a quien realmente quiero es a... a Swichi. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname...- dio media vuelta y salió corriendo seguida por Swichi, mientras Shinji se quedaba ahí tumbado, quieto como una roca sin vida.  
  
Natsuki: "lo siento, Shinji..."  
  
Momoko:- con un palo, le daba a Shinji, haber si reaccionaba- Shinji... ¿estás vivo?  
  
Shinji: es... imposible... esto... es un... sueño...  
  
______  
  
Momoko: ¿pero por qué has hecho una cosa así?- le gritaba a Natsuki mientras recogían las cosas- ¿por qué has cortado con Shinji sin darle tan siquiera una buena razón? ¡¿me estás escuchando?!  
  
Natsuki:- estaba harta- ¡¡ya vale, Momoko!! ¡¡lo he dicho bien claro!! ¡¡lo que pasa es que ya no lo quiero, y punto!!- se dejó caer sobre su silla, mientras la gente salía del aula.  
  
Momoko:- puso una expresión muy seria- Natsuki... a mi no me engañas. Puede que a mi me hiciera eso Natsuno y lo aceptara, pero... Shinji no lo aceptará. ¡abre los ojos de una vez! ¡por dios, pero si os amabais con locura! ¿cómo puede ser que de la noche a la mañana cambien unos sentimientos que has tenido desde incluso antes de nacer?  
  
Natsuki:- su tono de voz era grave, y Momoko se asustó al oírlo- hay cosas más poderosas que el amor eterno... tú misma lo has vivido en tu piel- se levantó y, cogiendo su mochila, se acercó a la puerta- ahora lo importante es que Shinji debe aceptar mi rechazo. El resto... no importa. Adiós.  
  
Momoko: ¡¡no lo entiendo, Natsuki!! ¡¡no puedo entenderlo!!- pero su amiga no la escuchaba, sin apenas inmutarse por las últimas palabras de Momoko, Natsuki salió por la puerta del aula. Pero al llegar abajo...  
  
Shinji:- tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro- tenemos que hablar.  
  
Natsuki: de acuerdo.  
  
_____  
  
Shinji:- iban andando hacia casa, sin mirarse el uno al otro- ¿en que he fallado?  
  
Natsuki: en nada.  
  
Shinji: ¿qué he hecho mal?  
  
Natsuki: nada.  
  
Shinji: ¿pues entonces no crees que me debes una explicación?  
  
Natsuki: no. Ya te la he dado esta mañana.  
  
Shinji:- rojo de rabia- ¡a mi no me mientas!- la agarró fuertemente y la besó- ¿se puede saber por qué me haces esto? ¿acaso te divierte, verme sufrir?  
  
Natsuki:- giró la cabeza- no.  
  
Shinji:- soltó a Natsuki- pues entonces... ¿por qué...?  
  
Natsuki: yo...- al ver la cara de Shinji, desvió la mirada- mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado. Me he dado cuenta de que, en realidad, no te amaba...  
  
Shinji: ¿y esperas que me lo crea?- Natsuki, perpleja, lo miró- ¡¡levo demasiado tiempo contigo como para poder creerme una sarta de mentiras como esta!!- miró fijamente a Natsuki, que sintió como si su corazón, desbordado de sentimientos, se le enredara en la garganta- mira, por hoy lo dejaremos aquí. Pero no te olvides... tú eres mía, Natsuki. Y no te pienso compartir con nadie. Si quieres cortar conmigo, te aconsejo que te inventes una excusa mejor...- empezó a andar- porque esta sí que te juro no te va a dar resultado.  
  
Natsuki:- vio como, lentamente, Shinji se alejaba- no... ¡¡¡no me lo hagas más difícil!!!- Shinji se giró rápidamente y la miró- ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡¡yo no quiero ser cruel contigo!! ¡¡no quiero que sufras más de lo necesario!! ¡¡no me obligues a decirte cosas que no quiero!! ¡¡haz el favor de dejarme en paz!! ¡¡¡olvídame!!!- seguidamente, se fue corriendo.  
  
Shinji: Natsuki...  
  
Natsuki:- seguía corriendo, desesperada- "Dios mío, no puedo decírselo, no puedo... no puedo decirle que aún lo amo con toda mi alma, que siempre será así... no puedo decirle que, aún así, nos tenemos que separar... Dios, ¿por qué nos tiene que pasar esto a nosotros?"- chocó contra algo y cayó al suelo.  
  
Itsuko: ¡Natsuki! ¿estás bien?  
  
Natsuki:- abrazó a Itsuko y se puso a llorar- ¡¡no puedo más, Itsuko!! ¡¡no puedo!!  
  
Itsuko: Natsuki... vamos, ven conmigo.  
  
______  
  
Itsuko: vaya... así que has cortado con Shinji...  
  
Natsuki: no puedo más, se niega a aceptarlo...  
  
Itsuko: pero, haber si lo he entendido ¿tú no lo quieres a él?  
  
Natsuki: con toda el alma.  
  
Itsuko: ¿y entonces?  
  
Natsuki:- se dejó caer en su asiento, en los columpios del parque- lo nuestro es imposible. Hay demasiadas cosas de por medio.  
  
Itsuko: Natsuki...- el verla así de triste, de indefensa, le producía tanto daño...- ¡venga, Natsuki, anímate! Mira, no sé como van las cosas, pero de seguro que tienen solución. ¡recuerda que todo problema puede ser resuelto! no sé, tal vez hablo demasiado, pero... ¿qué importa la otra gente?  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué?  
  
Itsuko: me refiero a que... bueno, a que, entre tu felicidad y la de los demás, ¿no tendrías que escoger la tuya? Yo creo que, por mucha gente que haya de por medio, no está bien que te guardes tú el sufrimiento y que sólo sufras tú. Quiero decir...  
  
Natsuki: déjalo, Itsuko. Te he entendido. Gracias, de verdad, pero es muy tarde... el daño ya está hecho, y no se puede reparar.  
  
Itsuko: Natsuki...  
  
Natsuki: "¿tan difícil es escoger? ¿por qué no puede haber un término medio, por qué tengo que escoger entre mi madre o Shinji? ¿no puede haber términos medios? ¿no hay manera de concederme este deseo?" cuanto me gustaría que este deseo se concediera...  
  
I·o·n: ¡pues entonces usa tu don! ¡seguro que puedes!  
  
Itsuko y Natsuki miraron al frente. Una mujer mayor, de unos 43 años, con el pelo azulado y un extraño cristal azul eléctrico colgando de su pecho, las miraba con una gran sonrisa.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	26. Deseos inconcedibles

Capítulo 25: deseos inconcebibles  
  
Natsuki:- miraba asombrada a la mujer que tenía delante. Aunque aparentaba tener menos de treinta años, su mirada descubría el paso de una vida más larga. Llevaba el pelo azulado suelto, cayéndole en los hombros, y su sonrisa la hacía parecer una quinceañera. Aún así, lo que más destacaba era el colgante que llevaba, un cristal de un azul eléctrico muy intenso, y de una forma rectangular- ¿quién... eres tú?  
  
I·o·n:- seguía riendo- ¿y eso qué importa? ¡lo importante eres tú!- se acercó a Natsuki- haber, ¿tú no querías que tu sueño se hiciera realidad?  
  
Itsuko: ¿quién demonios es usted? ¿de dónde ha salido?  
  
Natsuki: sí... mi deseo...  
  
I·o·n: ¡pues entonces usa tu don! ¡si lo haces, de seguro que te pasan cosas buenas!  
  
Natsuki:- la miró- ¿cosas... buenas?  
  
I·o·n: aja...  
  
Itsuko:- se estaba enfadando- ¿nos va a decir quien demonios es o no?  
  
I·o·n:- se fijó en Itsuko, a quien ni tan siquiera le había dirigido una mirada- oh, lo siento. Es que siempre que escucho que alguien tiene algún tipo de problemas, me veo empujada a ayudar...- se frotaba la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua, en señal de despiste- yo soy...- alguien vino por la espalda. Era Subaru Todaiji, el tío de Shinji, acompañado, desde bien atrás, por Toshiki y Momoko.  
  
Subaru: ¡¡I·o·n!! ¡estabas aquí!- se acercó corriendo a ellas- te hemos estado buscando, y resulta que estabas con Natsuki...  
  
Natsuki: tío Subaru, ¿sabes quién es?  
  
Subaru: ¡oh, pues claro! Es...- se acercaron por detrás Toshiki y Momoko.  
  
Toshiki: por fin te encuentro... mamá.  
  
______  
  
Itsuko: haber si lo hemos entendido bien- estaban todos reunidos en casa de Toshiki, Miyako, Shinji, Chiaki y Maron incluidos- ¿I·o·n es la madre de Toshiki?  
  
I·o·n:- siempre con su sonrisa- exacto.  
  
Miyako: ¿entonces no te casaste con Horai? Yo me acuerdo que, de pequeña, mi hermano me había llevado al laboratorio donde os reuníais... y me acuerdo que salías con Horai... además, si no me equivoco...  
  
Maron: ¡pero si os casasteis! Me acuerdo porque me invitasteis a la boda, por ser amiga de Miyako...  
  
I·o·n: ¡sí! ¿a que fue genial? Es que le pillé tanto aprecio a Miyako, siempre intentando seguir su sueño de ser policía... y también quería conocerte, siempre hablaba de ti...- Toshiki le puso una mano en la cabeza.  
  
Toshiki: ese no es el caso.- miró hacia el frente- ya lo explico yo, que si no la cosa se liará mucho... lo que pasa es que mi padre se cambió el apellido de su padre por el de su madre, que era Oshida.  
  
Subaru: ¿qué? ¿qué Mikado se cambió el apellido? ¡de eso no me había enterado! ¿y por qué lo hizo?  
  
I·o·n: bueno... es que durante mucho tiempo hubo unos sueños terribles con Minase... claro, y ella siempre le llamaba Horai... al final se hartó y se lo cambió.  
  
Subaru: ¿qué? ¿con Ai?  
  
Natsuki: ¿Quién es?  
  
Subaru: ¡mi esposa! Antes había sido novia de Mikado... pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Itsuko:- le rodaba la cabeza- uuuuu... no entiendo nada...  
  
I·o·n: ya... es un poco lioso...  
  
Toshiki: la cuestión es que ya te hemos encontrado. Mira que ir a dar una vuelta sin decírnoslo...  
  
I·o·n: ¡no me trates como una cría, que soy tu madre! Además, como vivía aquí al lado... jamás pensé que esto cambiaría tanto... ni que me perdería...  
  
Miyako: oye, I·o·n, ¿dónde está Mikado?  
  
I·o·n:- su rostro palideció, pero siguió mostrando una sonrisa- me ha dejado.  
  
Todos: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE??????????  
  
_________  
  
Miyako: qué fuerte... que esos dos hayan roto...- volvían a casa, pues después de la declaración de I·o·n ninguno sabía que decir, y se sentían muy incómodos.  
  
Maron: ya... me sabe mal por ella...  
  
Chiaki: pues a mi esto me huele mal...  
  
Maron: ¿qué?  
  
Chiaki:- se paró de golpe- ¿no lo encontráis raro? Bueno, yo no los he conocido, pero, por lo que habéis dicho, se querían mucho... y llevaban muchos años bien... no sé, lo encuentro demasiado raro... ¡es como si me dijeran que Maron y yo, que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, nos divorciamos de la noche a la mañana!  
  
Maron: no te pases poniendo ejemplos...  
  
Miyako: no, tiene razón, es muy raro...- de repente miró a Maron- ¿no será cosa del demonio?  
  
Maron: no creo... hasta ahora los demonios siempre han atacado a gente cercana a Natsuki, pero Natsuki no conoce a Mikado, y a I·o·n la ha conocido hoy...  
  
Chiaki:- se puso pálido- no, tiene razón... ¡I·o·n y Mikado son los padres de Toshiki! ¡y Toshiki es amigo de Natsuki! ¡está claro, Maron! ¡esto tiene que ser obra de un demonio!  
  
Maron: no... no puede ser...  
  
________  
  
Momoko:- estaba con Toshiki, limpiando en la cocina- ¿tu lo sabías, esto de tus padres?  
  
Toshiki: ¿qué mi padre la ha dejado? No, no lo sabía.- miró hacia arriba, pensativo- jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a pasar algo así... mira, mis padres casi nunca están en casa, mi padre porque es un friki de la ciencia y mi madre porque intenta ayudar a todo el mundo con su don...  
  
Momoko: ¿don?  
  
Toshiki: sí, mamá tiene un don. ¿ves el cristal que lleva colgado del cuello? Es un artefacto científico construido por mi padre y diseñado por mi abuelo. Mi madre se tragó otro igualito al ser pequeña, y jamás se lo han podido sacar. Con ellos es capaz de hacer flotar cosas. Además, mi padre lo retocó y, a veces, es capaz de hacer otras cosas, aunque nunca se sabe qué hará. Mi madre combina sus poderes con la creencia que tiene desde pequeña de que si deletrea su nombre algo bueno pasará. Es algo infantil, pero, sinceramente, siempre le da resultado...- Toshiki puso una cara triste- me pregunto si esta vez también podrá solucionar esto con su don.  
  
Momoko: Toshiki...  
  
Toshiki:- miró a Momoko- ¿sabes? Yo creo en ella. Sé que, como mínimo, lo intentará. Y estoy seguro de que algo bueno pasará, aunque no sea volver a estar juntos. ¡estoy seguro!- sonrió.  
  
Momoko:- ante el asombro de Toshiki, Momoko se acercó y le besó tiernamente- Toshiki... me alegra ver que no te rindes. Estoy segura de que lo que dices es cierto, ya verás como todo se arregla...- miró hacia el patio, donde estaban Natsuki y I·o·n y sonrió- porque algo me dice que tu madre es igualita de terca que tú en el tema amoroso- Toshiki se puso rojo como un tomate.  
  
Itsuko:- espiaba por encima de la mesa- tortolitos... no es momento de ponerse a hacerse mimitos...- Momoko y Toshiki cayeron al suelo del susto.  
  
Momoko: ¡¡¡I-Itsuko!!! ¡¡haz el favor de no pegarnos estos sustos!!  
  
Itsuko: jejeje... bueno, en fin, que Shinji y yo nos piramos ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Momoko: ¿eh? ¿no esperáis a Natsuki?- seguía en el suelo, encima de Toshiki, pero se había erguido ligeramente para poder hablar.  
  
Itsuko: ¿eh? No lo había pensado... – Shinji apareció por detrás de Itsuko, con un rostro muy serio.  
  
Shinji: nos vamos ¿no, Itsuko?  
  
Itsuko: sí... ¡hasta luego, parejita!- se fue detrás de Shinji y cerró la puerta.  
  
Momoko: esta Itsuko no tiene remedio... ¡uah!- Toshiki alargó los brazos y la hizo caer encima de su pecho- ¿pero qué haces?  
  
Toshiki: mmmmmmm... que bien se está aquí...  
  
Momoko:- se estaba poniendo colorada- ¡¡su-suéltame!!  
  
Toshiki: ¿acaso te molesta?  
  
Momoko:- lo miró de golpe y sonrió- no, tonto...  
  
________  
  
I·o·n: ¿y entonces?- estaba con Natsuki en el patio.  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué?  
  
I·o·n: ¿no querías cumplir tu deseo? ¡pues usa tu don!  
  
Natsuki:- bajó la cabeza- mi deseo... "Shinji..."  
  
I·o·n: ¡va, Natsuki! ¡cierra los ojos y deletrea tu nombre! ¡ten fe y algo bueno pasará!  
  
Natsuki:-cerró los ojos- Nat-su-ki- los volvió a abrir, pero no sucedió nada.  
  
I·o·n: ¡bien! ¡seguro que algo bueno te pasa!  
  
Natsuki:- parecía triste- no... no pasa nada bueno...- miró a I·o·n- gracias por tu ayuda, pero... mi deseo imposible de realizar- dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la puerta.  
  
I·o·n: ¿estás segura de eso?- Natsuki se detuvo- ¿estás segura que es imposible?- al ver que Natsuki no contestaba, añadió- mira, solo te diré una cosa. ¡Si crees en tu poder conseguirás que los milagros ocurran!  
  
Natsuki: lo siento, I·o·n, pero... pensamos de diferente manera...- tras decir esto, se fue.  
  
I·o·n: Natsuki... ¿qué tan terrible deseo es el tuyo como para que no se pueda conceder?  
  
Natsuki:- recogió las cosas y salió de la casa de Toshiki- "no ha funcionado... el don de I·o·n no ha funcionado. Es imposible. Yo... yo estoy destinada a separarme de Shinji... Shinji... yo... quiero ver a Shinji...!"  
  
Shinji:- estaba sentado en la acera- te estaba esperando.  
  
___________  
  
Shinji:- andaban en silencio hacia casa- ¿y bien? ¿qué excusa me vas a poner ahora?  
  
Natsuki:...  
  
Shinji: ya te aviso de que eso de que no me quieres no me va a servir...  
  
Natsuki:...  
  
Shinji: y piénsatela bien porque no me voy a tragar una explicación tope bien dada...  
  
Natsuki:...  
  
Shinji:-cogió a Natsuki por los hombros y la sacudió- ¿me estás escuchando? ¡oh...!- se quedó de piedra. Natsuki no había subido el rostro, y miraba hacia el suelo, pero Shinji tenía una clara idea de lo que pasaba. Con una mano temblorosa, alzó el rostro de Natsuki, bañado en unas pocas lágrimas que se le escapaban- ¿Natsuki, por qué lloras?  
  
Natsuki: yo... yo...- abrazó a Shinji- ¡yo no puedo más, Shinji!  
  
Shinji: ¡Natsuki!- se agachó para besarla...  
  
Natsuki: "Shinji... ¡te quiero! ¡no puedo evitarlo! ¡no me importa lo que pase!"- sus labios, temblorosos, estaban apunto de tocar los de Shinji...- "no me importa lo que pase... mamá... ¡mamá! ¡no puedo! ¡si no, mamá...!"- se apartó de golpe de Shinji, dando un salto hacia atrás- ¡Shinji, se acabó!- ya no lloraba, aunque le costaba mucho retener las lágrimas- yo... yo... ¡no puedo seguir a tu lado!  
  
Shinji: ¿por qué?  
  
Natsuki: ¡no preguntes! ¡no es no y punto! ¡olvídame de una buena vez!  
  
Shinji: ¡mientras no me des un porqué seguiré insistiendo, Natsuki! ¿no te das cuenta que no puedo apartarme de ti, aunque me lo pidas tú? ¡dime de una buena vez porqué no puedes estar conmigo! ¡dímelo, vamos! ¡¡¡dímelo!!!  
  
Natsuki:- al escuchar esto no pudo más, y, mientras lloraba de desesperación, gritó- ¡porque si vuelvo contigo ella saldrá perjudicada! ¡¿por qué no puedes entender que no puedo seguir queriéndote, que debo matar este amor que siento por ti por el bien de los tres?!- se llevó las manos a la boca. Había hablado demasiado.  
  
Shinji:- estaba pálido- ¿qué quieres decir? ¿quién es ella?  
  
Natsuki:- intentó disimular- no... quería decir que...  
  
Shinji: ¡¡no me mientas!!  
  
Natsuki:- se lo quedó mirando fijamente, con una expresión fría e impasible- eso no importa. Hazte a la idea de una buena vez. Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, nunca más. Adiós para siempre, Shinji.- salió corriendo, pasando por su lado. Shinji apreció que lloraba de nuevo.  
  
Shinji:- vio como, poco a poco, la mujer a la que había amado toda la vida se iba- ¿pero... por qué?  
  
Natsuki: "no puedo más. Le quiero con toda mi alma, pero no puedo más. Olvídalo, Natsuki. Porque este amor solo te hará sufrir más. Olvídalo para siempre... es lo mejor para todos, aun estás a tiempo... lo siento, Itsuko... no puedo seguir tu consejo, no puedo mirar por mi felicidad... sacrificaré este amor por el bien de todos... Dios, dame fuerzas para conseguirlo..." Nat-su-ki. ¡Nat-su-ki!  
  
I·o·n:- miraba escondida, mientras flotaba entre dos edificios- lo siento, Natsuki... este era tu deseo... pero no se cumplirá, no lograrás olvidarlo... y lo sé porque... yo estoy pasando por lo mismo.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿¿qué os ha parecido esta sorpresa?? Desde el principio que quise meter a I·o·n... ¡me ha dado tanta ilu!!espero que os haya gustado. Ah, otra cosa más, siento mucho estar convirtiendo a Natsuki en una llorona... no era mi intención, pero esq por todo lo q pasa la pobre... tratad de entenderla! XD(mira q soy mala, si le hago pasar yo por un calvario... XDD) 


	27. Vuelta a casa

Capítulo 26: vuelta a casa  
  
I·o·n:- abrió la puerta de casa- ¡Toshiki! ¡ya estoy de vuelta! Oh...- acercándose a la cocina, vio a Toshiki y Momoko en el suelo, abrazados y durmiendo plácidamente, y sonrió- este par... je... ¡¡¡¡¡¡A LEVANTARSEEEEEEEE!!!!!- Momoko y Toshiki saltaron de golpe.  
  
Toshiki: ¡mamá, no me pegues estos sustos!  
  
I·o·n:- se puso el puño delante la boca, intentando disimular su risa- ¡lo siento! Es que no me he podido contener... estabais los dos tan monos...  
  
Momoko: esto...- se sentía incómoda- "¿y ahora qué hago? Toshiki me dijo que me podía quedar aquí el tiempo que quisiera... pero nunca me dijo que tuviera familia... ¿me podré seguir quedando?"  
  
Toshiki: ah, bueno, esto...- estaba rojo como un tomate- mamá, te presento a Momoko, es mi... es una amiga, que se está quedando a dormir aquí unos días...- Momoko lo miró extrañada.  
  
Momoko: "¡no solo no me ha presentado como su novia sino que además le ha dicho que duermo aquí! de veras eres demasiado bueno conmigo, Toshiki..."  
  
I·o·n:- se acercó a Momoko- encantada de conocerte, Momoko...- se quedó callada y miró a Momoko- Toshiki, ¿ya está lista la cena?  
  
Toshiki: ¿eh? ¿la tenía que preparar yo?  
  
I·o·n:- miró a Toshiki- hombre, esta es más tu casa que la mía... ¿nos harás la cena?- Toshiki suspiró en señal de resignación.  
  
Momoko: ¡ah, espera, yo te ay...!- I·o·n la cogió por el brazo.  
  
I·o·n: ¡muy bien, no te canses!- se llevó a Momoko hasta el comedor, donde ambas se sentaron en el sofá.  
  
Momoko: esto...  
  
I·o·n:- seguía sonriendo- ¿tu tienes un problema, verdad? Por eso estás viviendo aquí ¿me equivoco?  
  
Momoko:- se sentía avergonzada- lo... lo siento... enseguida recogeré mis cosas...  
  
I·o·n:- se la quedó mirando extrañada- ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
Momoko: bueno... ¿usted quiere que me vaya, no?  
  
I·o·n: ¡no, por dios! Siento haberte hecho una idea equivocada... ¡yo no pretendía eso! Lo único que quiero es ayudarte. Dime, ¿me he equivocado?  
  
Momoko:- estaba más tranquila, pero aún tenía miedo- no, en absoluto. Su hijo... Toshiki me dejó quedarme después de aquello...- perdió la mirada en la moqueta del suelo.  
  
I·o·n: mira, si no quieres no me lo digas, pero... ¿no crees que lo que haces no está bien?  
  
Momoko:- se encogió- esto... lo sé, sé que no debería haberme aprovechado de la hospitalidad de Toshiki... pero, pero es que...  
  
I·o·n: ¡lo siento! Me has vuelto a malinterpretar ¡de veras que lo siento! A lo que yo me refería era que... ¿no te parece que estás huyendo de tus problemas?  
  
Momoko:- se la quedó mirando- ¿huir... de mis problemas?  
  
I·o·n: sí. Bueno, no sé nada de lo que pasó, pero... tengo la sensación de que huiste de tu casa porque te pasó algo. ¿me equivoco?  
  
Momoko: no... me pasó... algo bastante doloroso...  
  
I·o·n: ¿y no deberías enfrentarte a ese dolor? ¿no deberías mirar hacia delante?  
  
Momoko: yo... "no sé que pensar... es verdad que no puedo seguir huyendo, algún día tendré que volver a casa, pero... cuando vuelva... él estará allí... Natsuno..."  
  
I·o·n: ¡en estos casos, en los que tienes miedo de lo que podrá pasar, usa tu don!  
  
Momoko: ¿el don?  
  
I·o·n: ¡claro! ¿quieres que algo bueno pase? ¡pues usa tu don! ¡seguro que algo bueno pasará!  
  
Momoko: algo... bueno...  
  
I·o·n: no te digo que te enfrentes ya a tus problemas, pero no esperes mucho más, que todavía será peor...  
  
Momoko:- miró a I·o·n sonriendo- ¡muchas gracias! De veras que le doy las gracias, tiene toda la razón, no tendría que haber huido de mis problemas...  
  
I·o·n: ¡de nada, hombre! ¡pero deja de tratarme de usted, que me haces vieja!- de repente, cambió su expresión, y mostró un lado bastante más serio- oye Momoko... ¿tú de veras estás enamorada de mi hijo?  
  
Momoko:- se puso roja- ¿¡ehhhhh!?  
  
I·o·n: es que antes me ha dado la sensación que sí, pero ahora... no me lo parece.  
  
Momoko:- bajó de nuevo la mirada- yo... no sé exactamente que es lo que siento... lo quiero mucho, pero... hay otra persona a quien quiero también mucho...  
  
I·o·n:- volvió a sonreír- Momoko, está bien que seas sincera. Pero ahora debes intentar sincerarte con tu corazón, y decidir. No por ser mi hijo diré que es el mejor partido, ni mucho menos, pero piensa que, ante todo, has de ser honesta, sino harás mucho daño a esas personas importantes para ti. Y ahora...- se levantó- ¡usa tu don!  
  
Momoko: je... de acuerdo... em... ¿cómo se hace?  
  
I·o·n: deletrea tu nombre y piensa en algo positivo ¡vamos!  
  
Momoko: está bien... Mo-mo-ko.  
  
Toshiki: ¡la cena está lista! ¡Momoko, te he preparado tu plato favorito!  
  
Momoko: ¡ostras!  
  
I·o·n:- volvió a sonreír- ¿ves como funciona?  
  
Momoko: ¡¡sí!! Gracias.  
  
I·o·n: sí, siempre que pienses en algo bueno o positivo, se hará un milagro...- de repente, su rostro reflejó una cierta melancolía- siempre que lo que desees sea positivo y alegre...  
  
Momoko: I·o·n...- la cogió por el brazo- ¡venga, va! ¡usaré mi don para arreglar mi problema! ¡y gracias a ti conseguiré afrontarlo!- ambas se fueron a cenar. Al acabar la cena, Momoko juntó las manos- ¡bien, es hora de probar el don! ¡Mo-mo-ko!- alguien picó a la puerta.  
  
I·o·n: voy a abrir...- al pasar por al lado de Momoko, le dijo- ¡ánimo!  
  
Toshiki: ¿cómo es que has hecho eso?  
  
Momoko: me he decidido. He decidido que debo superar lo de mi hermano. ¡debo mirar hacia delante! ¡sino nunca conseguiré ser feliz!  
  
Toshiki: Momoko...  
  
I·o·n:- vino con una cara un poco angustiosa- Momoko... alguien quiere verte.  
  
Momoko: ¿a mi?- salió a recibir a la nueva persona cuando se quedó de piedra- ¡Nat-Natsuno!  
  
Natsuno:- estaba serio- Momoko, he venido a buscarte. Volvamos a casa.  
  
Momoko: hermano...- estaba temblando, pero contuvo su miedo y miró al frente- vamos- dio media vuelta y se metió en su cuarto. Recogió las pocas cosas que tenía y salió al cabo de unos minutos- estoy lista.  
  
Toshiki: Momoko...  
  
Momoko:- se acercó a Toshiki- no te preocupes, ya te lo he dicho antes. Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi.  
  
Toshiki:- estaba muy serio- sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras.  
  
Momoko: lo sé, gracias- ante la sorpresa de todos, lo besó. Mientras I·o·n seguía sonriendo, Natsuno parecía enfadado- adiós y gracias.- salió por la puerta y la cerró.  
  
Momoko:- iba andando en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo- oye, Natsuno ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?  
  
Natsuno: te he seguido los pasos desde el día que te fuiste de casa. Por si no te acuerdas, sigues siendo mi hermana...- calló de repente, pero siguió- supe por Shinji que te habías venido a vivir aquí...  
  
Momoko: ¿y por qué has venido?  
  
Natsuno: bueno...- no sabía donde meterse- papá y mamá volverán dentro de dos días... sería raro que no estuvieras en casa ¿no crees?  
  
Momoko: ¿así que era por eso?- habían llegado a casa- bueno, pues yo subo a mi cuarto ¿eh? Así que... buenas noches...- dio un paso adelante, pero le detuvieron las palabras de Natsuno.  
  
Natsuno: ¡espera! Yo... es que yo... ¡lo siento!  
  
Momoko:- miró a su hermano, extrañada- ¿qué?  
  
Natsuno: ¡lo siento! Ese día, yo... yo no sabía qué hacía...  
  
Momoko:- se mantuvo impasible, y le dio la espalda- Natsuno, no me engañas. Si te piensas que se lo voy a decir a papá o a mamá, no padezcas, porque no abriré boca.  
  
Natsuno: ¡no es eso! Yo... mira, no te negaré lo que es verdad. ¡yo quiero a Natsuki! Pero... pero desde aquél día... no he podido parar de pensar en ti... ¡no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza!  
  
Momoko:- seguía impasible, sin girarse- ¿remordimientos de conciencia?  
  
Natsuno: ¡no me tomes por idiota, Momoko!- corrió hacia ella y la abrazó- creo... que ese día me abriste los ojos, ese día me di cuenta...  
  
Momoko:- estaba flaqueando. Jamás se hubiera esperado semejante recibimiento- ¿qué... qué estás diciendo?  
  
Natsuno:- la abrazó más fuertemente- ¡quiero decir que me he dado cuenta de que te quiero, Momoko! ¡te quiero! ¡te amo, Momoko!  
  
Momoko:- se giró y lo miró- ¿qué... que me quieres?  
  
Natsuno: sí... me di cuenta que te necesito a mi lado. Momoko te quiero... ¡y haré lo que sea por demostrarte que no miento!  
  
Momoko: ¿lo... que... sea?- se había quedado paralizada.  
  
Natsuno: sí... siempre que tu quieras... porque...¿aún me quieres? ¿después de todo lo que te hice?  
  
Momoko:- penetró en su mirada. Esa mirada inocente...- "sé que no miente. Sé que esa mirada no miente... esa mirada... ¡Toki me quiere! ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡es imposible!" ¡Toki! Burro ¿cómo no te voy a querer? ¡si te he amado siempre, Toki!  
  
Natsuno: pero entonces... ¿por qué has besado a ese amigo tuyo...?  
  
Momoko: porque... se ha portado muy bien conmigo... ¡pero yo te quiero a ti!  
  
Natsuno: ¿de veras no me mientes?  
  
Momoko: ¿y tu? ¿no me mientes, Natsuno?  
  
Natsuno: si me dejas... te demostraré que no...- acercó sus labios.  
  
Momoko: sí... demuéstramelo... "Toki..."- se besaron apasionadamente. Natsuno la hizo tumbarse en el suelo, y empezó a besarle el cuello...- "es como aquella vez... pero..."  
  
Natsuno: Momoko... te quiero... Momoko...  
  
Momoko: Toki...- de repente, la imagen de Toshiki le vino a la mente, y frenó a su hermano.  
  
Natsuno: ¿qué pasa?  
  
Momoko:- sudaba. No sabía porque, en ese preciso momento, la imagen de Toshiki se le había aparecido en la cabeza- no... no puedo... lo siento, Natsuno...- besó a su hermano- déjame descansar, por favor...  
  
Natsuno:- sonrió- de acuerdo... no pienso volver a hacer nada que tu no quieras. Pero... en fin, duerme tranquila.- Momoko subió a su cuarto- "¿qué le pasará? ¿y a mi? No entiendo qué me pasa... cada vez siento que la necesito más, que sin ella no puedo hacer nada... ¿será este sentimiento verdadero amor?" Momoko... realmente te quiero. 


	28. Un extraño sentimiento

Capítulo 27: un extraño sentimiento  
  
Natsuki:- miraba a lado y lado de la planta, medio escondida detrás de la puerta. Aún faltaban diez minutos para irse- "buff... parece que no hay nadie... como me encuentre con Shinji lo pasaré mal... ¡pero como se me pudo escapar eso!"  
  
"Recuerdo: ¡¡porque si vuelvo contigo ella saldrá perjudicada!! ¡¿por qué no puedes entender que no puedo seguir queriéndote, que debo matar este amor que siento por ti por el bien de los tres?!"  
  
Natsuki: "buff... no la pude hacer más grande... como me pille, no lo contaré..."- salió despacio, sin hacer el menor ruido. Picó al ascensor, y sin tan siquiera mirar, se metió dentro. De golpe, se paró- ¿pero qu...? ¡Shinji!  
  
Shinji:- la había estado esperando escondido en el ascensor, y lo acababa de parar- ¿así que pensabas irte sin mi?  
  
Natsuki:- no se atrevía a mirarlo- yo...  
  
Shinji:- se le acercó- ¿me vas a acabar de contar lo de ayer o no?  
  
Natsuki:- intentaba disimular- no sé de qué me hablas....  
  
Shinji:- la acorraló con los brazos contra la pared- claro que lo sabes. ¿quién es ella?  
  
Natsuki:- lo miró y le gritó- ¡ya te dije que lo olvidaras! ¡me salió así, sin más! ¡no hay ninguna ella! ¿por qué no quieres entender que ya no te quiero?- se calló al ver los ojos de Shinji, que parecían estarle declarando la guerra.  
  
Shinji:- su voz era tranquila, pero firme- muy bien, así que no me lo quieres decir... ¡pues entonces no pienso hacerte caso!  
  
Natsuki:- se había alarmado- ¿qué quieres decir?- Shinji la besó, pero ella intentaba librarse de él.  
  
Shinji: ¿me vas a decir que ya no te gustan mis besos? ¿me vas a decir que me vas a dejar sin motivo? ¡no lo pienso permitir!- la volvió a besar, pero forzadamente, pues Natsuki hacía todo lo posible por alejarse de él.  
  
Natsuki: ¡déjame! ¡Shinji, no hagas una locura! ¡tú no eres así! ¡como no pares, gritaré!  
  
Shinji:- la miró fijamente- grita si quieres, pero no pienso dejarte. ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡tu eres mi vida, no te pienso dejar ir! ¡si es verdad que ya no me amas, pues grita! ¡patalea, aráñame! ¡haz lo que quieras! Pero si no...- su voz cambió, se transformó en una voz dulce, tierna, la voz de siempre. Se acercó suavemente...- si aun me quieres, no hagas nada, y déjame hacer...  
  
Natsuki:- se había quedado paralizada- "no... me lo puedo creer... ¡Shinji me está forzando! ¿pero por qué no puedo moverme? ¿por qué no puedo apartarlo? Esas palabras... ¡mi cuerpo no me responde! ¡no puedo evitarlo!"- Shinji la volvió a besar, pero Natsuki no puso impedimento alguno, todo lo contrario, le correspondió el beso- "¡nooooooo! ¿qué acabo de hacer? ¡estoy loca! ¡no puedo ceder! ¡por mucho que lo quieras, no puedes ceder!"  
  
Shinji: a mi no puedes engañarme... Finn.- Natsuki se cayó al suelo, y Shinji se agachó. Le empezó a besar el hombro...  
  
Natsuki: no... no lo hagas, Shinji...  
  
Shinji: ¿entonces por qué no me lo impides? Si no lo quieres, solo tienes que apartarme...  
  
Natsuki: no... puedo... mi cuerpo... no me responde...- Shinji la miró- porque... yo...- Shinji la besó de nuevo- "no puedo evitarlo ¡lo amo con toda mi alma!"- de repente, escuchó una voz.  
  
Voz: ese tipo... ¿te gusta?  
  
Voz2: no sé que siento...  
  
Voz: ¿y por mi?- Natsuki abrió los ojos. No era Shinji, sino otro chico que quería besarla. Natsuki puso la mochila delante, para evitarlo...  
  
Shinji: ¡au!- Natsuki le había dado con toda la mochila en la cara- ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Natsuki: ¡oh, lo siento! No era mi intención... "¿pero quien sería ese tipo?"  
  
Shinji: en fin...- volvió a poner en funcionamiento el ascensor, ante el asombro de Natsuki- ¿te sorprende? ¿de veras te pensabas que te violaría? Que poco me conoces...- se giró y la miró- solo quería comprobar que tus sentimientos no han cambiado.  
  
Natsuki: no... yo...- no sabía qué decir para quitarle eso de la mente.  
  
Shinji: las palabras ya no sirven. Solo te diré una cosa... te pienso recuperar, Natsuki. Ahora que sé que me amas, que no me has olvidado, no pienso perderte. Y seguiré insistiendo hasta que me cuentes de una vez quien es esa tercera persona que nos ha separado.- dicho esto, el ascensor se paró y Shinji salió, dejando a Natsuki tirada en el suelo, con los hombros descubiertos.  
  
Natsuki: Shinji... eres un idiota...  
  
_______  
  
Momoko: ¡hola, Natsuki!- acababa de llegar a clase.  
  
Natsuki: hola... oye, ¿cómo es que no has venido con Toshiki?  
  
Momoko:- puso una cara más seria- ven... te tengo que contar una cosa...- y le contó todo lo que le había pasado.  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué? ¿qué tu hermano te ha dicho que te quiere?  
  
Momoko: sí... es genial... pero no lo entiendo... ¿por qué me vendría a la cabeza Toshiki...?  
  
Natsuki: bueno, eso está claro... ¿no será que te has enamorado de Toshiki?  
  
Momoko: ¡imposible! ¡pero si yo quiero a Toki! ¿cómo quieres que le haga eso?  
  
Natsuki: venga, Momoko... después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti... tal vez te enamoraste sin darte cuenta...  
  
Momoko: No. Eso no pasará. Ahora que tengo a Natsuno, me despediré para siempre de Toshiki...  
  
Natsuki: mmmm... "espero que haga lo correcto... ¿será eso lo que me pasa a mí? Porque también se me aparecen caras cuando estoy con Shinji... no, es imposible, porque no sé quien son..."  
  
Momoko: ¿te pasa algo, Natsuki?  
  
Natsuki: ah, no, bueno... es que esta mañana...  
  
Momoko: ¿qué? ¿que Shinji ha intentado violarte en el ascensor?  
  
Natsuki: bueno, de hecho solo me estaba probando... como le dije que me olvidara...  
  
Momoko: mujer, eso sí es comprensible...  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué?  
  
Momoko: está claro ¿no? Lo dejaste sin razón alguna... no te dejará por nada del mundo.  
  
Natsuki: ...  
  
Momoko: ¿y qué? ¿me lo piensas contar?  
  
Natsuki: ¿el qué?  
  
Momoko: el por qué has cortado con Shinji.  
  
Natsuki: es que yo... ya no puedo seguirle queriendo...  
  
Momoko: no puedes ¿eh?- suspiró.  
  
Natsuki: lo siento...  
  
Momoko: por mi no lo sientas. Si no lo quieres contar, pues vale, pero piensa que vosotros estáis destinados a estar juntos. ¡es imposible que os separéis! Métetelo en la cabeza, a no ser que le des una muy buena razón, él no te dejará tranquila.  
  
Natsuki: pero es que... yo...  
  
Swichi: ¡hola! ¿qué son estas caras tan largas?  
  
Natsuki: ¡ah, Swichi!- inesperadamente, Swichi la besó- ¡ah! ¿qué haces?  
  
Swichi: ¿he hecho mal? Lo siento...  
  
Natsuki: ah, no... "ya no me acordaba que salíamos juntos..."  
  
Toshiki: ¡buenos días! ¿cómo estás, Momoko?  
  
Momoko:- se le alegró la cara al ver a Toshiki- ¡ah, Toshiki! ¿cómo está I·o·n?  
  
Toshiki: bien, va pasando... hoy iba a ver a mi padre... ¿y ayer como te fue a ti?  
  
Momoko: bueno, eso...- llegó el profesor- ¡luego te cuento!  
  
Itsuko:- acababa de llegar- huy... demasiado contentos estáis todos...  
  
________  
  
Itsuko:- acababan de salir del colegio- oye, Natsuki ¿qué te parece si volvemos juntas?  
  
Natsuki: bueno, vale... "así no tendré que ver a Shinji..."- salieron del colegio y fueron andando.  
  
Itsuko: no es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero... ¿qué tal te va con lo de Shinji?  
  
Natsuki: bueno... digamos que no pude seguir tu consejo. No puedo dejar de pensar en los demás, Itsuko.  
  
Itsuko:- estaba triste. El ver a Natsuki así le arrebataba toda la alegría- no... no lo entiendo. ¿prefieres sufrir a que los demás sufran?  
  
Natsuki:- suspiró- llámame boba si quieres... pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo...  
  
Itsuko: pero... ¿tu no le quieres?  
  
Natsuki: con toda el alma.  
  
Itsuko: ¿y él no te quiere a ti?  
  
Natsuki: sí.  
  
Itsuko: Natsuki ¿no te parece motivo suficiente como para dejarlo todo atrás?  
  
Natsuki: sí, pero por mucho que quiera, no puedo hacerlo, Itsuko... no puedo... y encima él no lo entiende...  
  
Itsuko:- se le hincharon las narices- ¡ya es suficiente! ¿no crees que deberías contárselo? ¡si no le cuentas lo que pasa, no te dejará en paz! ¡si tanto te molesta que te persiga, pues explícale lo que pasa de una buena vez! ¿¡no crees!? ¡porque sino, Natsuki, acabarás devorada por el sufrimiento! ¡porque sabes perfectamente que él no te dejará tranquila nunca, a menos que le cuentes la verdad!  
  
Natsuki: Itsuko... gracias por preocuparte...- en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa- ¡está bien! ¡lo intentaré! ¡intentaré contarle todo lo que pasa!  
  
Itsuko: así me gusta... que estés alegre... ¡venga, ves!- Natsuki se fue corriendo-"ah... pero mira que llega a ser complicado esto..."  
  
Swichi:- se le apareció por detrás a Itsuko- ¿desde cuando tú das esos consejos? Yo me pensaba que tú querías separar a ese par...  
  
Itsuko:- tenía una mirada melancólica- a veces mis deseos cambian... no sé porqué, mi corazón no soporta verla sufrir...  
  
Swichi: ¡no me hagas reír! ¿me estás diciendo que piensas dejar escapar tu sueño?  
  
Itsuko: no, por supuesto que no. Esa persona será mía a costa de lo que sea. Pero... tiempo al tiempo. Por el momento, prefiero que sea feliz así.  
  
Swichi: entonces... ¿te importa que siga queriendo separar a ese par?  
  
Itsuko:- lo miró extrañada- ¿ahora me vas a decir que vas detrás de Natsuki porque yo te lo pedí?  
  
Swichi: por supuesto que no, es porque me gusta, pero...  
  
Itsuko: pues entonces esta conversación sobra.  
  
Swichi: si tú lo crees así... pero de veras, que últimamente me estás sorprendiendo...  
  
Itsuko: ¿de veras? Pues todavía puedo llegar a sorprenderte más... ¿sabes qué? Me estoy empezando a interesar por otra persona...  
  
Swichi: ¡no puede ser! ¿por quien? ¿quién podría parecerte mejor que esa persona?  
  
Itsuko:- se acercó a Swichi y, ante su sorpresa, lo besó- pues... tú.- dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Swichi:- se quedó perplejo un buen rato, y finalmente dijo- a esta le falta un tornillo...  
  
_________  
  
Toshiki:- volvía con Momoko- ¿y bien? ¿me vas a decir como fue la cosa?  
  
Momoko: bueno... fue... bien.- se sentía avergonzada.  
  
Toshiki: ah... ya veo.- estaba nervioso, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.  
  
Momoko: Natsuno... me pidió disculpas... nos hemos reconciliado... "¡no me atrevo a decírselo! ¡no me atrevo a decirle que Toki y yo nos queremos!"  
  
Toshiki:- suspiró- en fin, me alegro por ti- se paró de golpe y miró al cielo- oye, por mí... por mí no te preocupes. Entiendo perfectamente que quieras a tu hermano, y ahora que él te corresponde... no te preocupes por mí, que lo entiendo.  
  
Momoko:- se había quedado sin habla- ¿cómo... como sabes... todo eso...?  
  
Toshiki: bueno, tú estabas demasiado contenta, muy tensa conmigo... era fácil deducirlo...  
  
Momoko:- se puso roja- yo... de veras que lo siento...  
  
Toshiki: no te preocupes... estoy contento de haber podido estar contigo durante este tiempo, y no creas que te reproche nada. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que tú sentías, y escogí el camino que escogí sabiendo que esto podía pasar... así que no te preocupes. ¡espero que sigamos siendo amigos!  
  
Momoko: Toshiki... de veras que lo siento... tú me gustas mucho, y si él no estuviera... te aseguro que...- Toshiki le puso un dedo sobre los labios.  
  
Toshiki: no digas más. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Solo... te quiero pedir una última cosa, si tú quieres, claro... un último beso.  
  
Momoko:- sonrió- no hace falta que lo pidas...- ambos se besaron apasionadamente, pero, de repente, Toshiki arrancó a correr.  
  
Momoko: ¡Toshiki!- él no se detuvo. Momoko cayó al suelo- "¿por qué me afecta así? ¡si yo quiero a Toki! Pero... me duele verle así..." oh...- se encontró una pluma en el suelo. Sabía que era de Toshiki, pues la había visto muchas veces en su cuarto. Se le había caído, lo más seguro. La agarró fuertemente- "Toshiki... me duele haber dado este paso..."  
  
Momoko: yo... yo realmente sentía algo por él...  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	29. No me pienso resignar

Capítulo 28: no me pienso resignar  
  
Shinji:- abrió la puerta de su casa- ¿sí? ¡ah, eres tú, Natsuki! ¿qué querías?  
  
Natsuki: bueno... "¡maldita sea! Yo que venía tan y tan decidida, y ahora..." esto, yo...- no pudo seguir, porque Shinji le besó- ¡agh! ¿pero qué haces?  
  
Shinji: ¿no te ha gustado? Espera, que lo repito...- Natsuki le pegó una torta.  
  
Natsuki: ¡Shinji, eres un golfo! ¡es por esto que ya no te quiero!- se giró para irse, pero...  
  
Shinji:- se le puso enfrente- ¿estás segura? ¿es por eso que no me quieres?- le fue acercando los labios- no dices... la verdad...  
  
Miyako: Shinji ¿te importaría dejar las escenas amorosas de puerta para adentro? Que yo sepa a los vecinos no les importan tus historias de amor...  
  
Shinji: ¡mamá!- Natsuki aprovechó para irse, pero Shinji la había agarrado fuertemente por el brazo- y bien, Natsuki, ¿qué querías?  
  
Natsuki: yo...  
  
Miyako: ¡pero pasad! ¡no os quedéis aquí fuera!  
  
Shinji:- entraron para dentro. Miyako les trajo té, y se pusieron a hablar en el cuarto de Shinji- ¿y bien?  
  
Natsuki: "ahora... ¡ya no me puedo echar atrás!"- miró firmemente a Shinji- he... he venido para explicarte toda la verdad. Te contaré las razones que tengo para romper contigo.  
  
_________  
  
Natsuno: ¡Momoko! ¿estás en casa?- acababa de llegar, pero su hermana no le respondió. Subió a su cuarto y la encontró durmiendo plácidamente. Se acercó y la besó.  
  
Momoko: ¿mmm? ¿Natsuno?  
  
Natsuno: ¿te encuentras bien? Como estabas durmiendo... ¿no estarás enferma?  
  
Momoko: no, es sólo que estaba cansada...  
  
Natsuno: ¡ah, bueno...! ¡pues prepárate!  
  
Momoko: ¿eh?  
  
Natsuno: hoy es el último día antes de que vuelvan papá y mamá ¿no? ¡voy a hacerte tu comida preferida!- se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta, pero volvió hacia atrás y volvió a besar a Momoko- tenemos que aprovechar antes de que vuelvan, ¿no crees?  
  
Momoko: sí...- se volvieron a besar, y Natsuno se fue- "no sé porque, pero no me puedo sacar a Toshiki de la cabeza... Toshiki..."  
  
Natsuno:- desde abajo- ¡Momoko! ¿te preparo la bañera?  
  
Momoko: ¡sí, por favor! "¡ahora estoy con Natsuno! ¡debo dejar de pensar en Toshiki!"  
  
________  
  
Shinji: ¿y bien? ¿quién es esa tercera persona? ¿quién es ella?  
  
Natsuki: no te lo puedo decir. Sólo te diré que es alguien muy querido para mí, y muy cercana a ti también. Lo que te voy a contar no es eso.  
  
Shinji: ¿y entonces?  
  
Natsuki:-se levantó, furiosa- ¿me dejas explicar o que?- volvió a sentarse- lo que pasa...- bajó la cabeza. No sabía como hacerlo- mira, lo que pasa... es que no podemos estar juntos.  
  
Shinji: eso ya me lo has dicho. ¿por qué?  
  
Natsuki: porque... ella... mira, ya sé que te sonará un cuento chino, pero... ella está mal, está enferma. A simple vista no lo parece, pero su enfermedad es bastante grave. Y esa enfermedad, no sé como, se la provoco yo. Cada vez que estoy contigo, ella se pone peor... ¡por eso no podemos seguir juntos!  
  
Shinji: ¿y esperas que me crea eso?  
  
Natsuki: ¡es la verdad! No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo... pero yo no quiero que siga sufriendo, y la única forma es que yo me aparte de ti...  
  
Shinji:- aunque se negaba a creerla, sabía, desde el fondo de su corazón, que su mirada no mentía- ¿me estás diciendo que me aparte de ti para que otra no sufra?  
  
Natsuki: sí...  
  
Shinji:- estaba enfadado- aunque fuera cierto, ¿esperas que yo eche a perder mi vida a cambio de que una persona que ni tan siquiera sé quien es no sufra?  
  
Natsuki: ...- se había quedado sin palabras.  
  
Shinji: ¡es imposible! ¡no puedo!  
  
Natsuki: lo siento...- una pequeña lágrima recorría el rostro de Shinji, que se había dado cuenta de que, por mucho que luchara, estaba perdiendo cada vez más a Natsuki.  
  
__________  
  
Momoko: ¡gracias por la cena! ¡estaba riquísima!  
  
Natsuno: Momoko... ¿te pasa algo? Te he notado... no sé, como triste.  
  
Momoko: ah, bueno... "no me he podido sacar de la cabeza a Toshiki..." no me pasa nada, es solo que...  
  
Natsuno: tiene que ver con ese tío ¿verdad?  
  
Momoko: ¡no! Bueno, sí... no sé porqué, no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza...  
  
Natsuno:- se levantó- eso es porque eres muy buena y te ha sabido mal tener que romperle las ilusiones. Pero no te preocupes más ¿vale?  
  
Momoko: sí... ¡uah!- Natsuno la había cogido en brazos- ¿pero qué haces?  
  
Natsuno: bueno... yo me pensaba que querrías... ya sabes...- miró de arriba abajo a Momoko, que seguía en sus brazos. Llevaba una bata larga que se había puesto después de ducharse, pero no llevaba nada debajo.  
  
Momoko:- sonrió- vamos.- Natsuno la llevó hasta su cuarto, y la tumbó en la cama... acto seguido la besó, y empezó a besarle el cuello, a la vez que con una mano le iba deslizando la ropa que la cubría a un lado...- Toki...  
  
Natsuno: Momoko, te quiero...  
  
Momoko: "Toki... te quiero..."- en ese momento, le vino a la mente un recuerdo...  
  
"Recuerdo: justamente porque te quiero, no pienso aprovechar un momento de debilidad como este para aprovecharme de ti." "te quiero, Momoko..." "Yo sabía perfectamente lo que tú sentías, y escogí el camino que escogí sabiendo que esto podía pasar..."  
  
Momoko: "Toshiki... ¡Toshiki!"- se levantó bruscamente.  
  
Natsuno: Momoko, ¿qué tienes?  
  
Momoko: lo siento, Natsuno, yo no... no puedo... no sé como ha podido ocurrir... yo te quería, pero... pero ahora...  
  
Natsuno:- no entendía nada- ¿qué quieres decir, Momoko?  
  
Momoko:- lo miró. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos- lo siento... Toki... no puedo... ¡lo siento!- salió corriendo de la habitación al mismo tiempo que se ponía bien la bata. Sin ponerse nada encima, salió de la casa y corrió por la calle- "¡lo siento, Toki! ¡de veras que lo intenté! ¡jamás quise que pasara esto! Pero... mi corazón... mi alma siempre te pertenecerá, Toki... pero mi corazón le pertenece a él"- llegó frente a una casa y picó a la puerta.  
  
Toshiki:- se le escuchaba desde dentro- ¿quién será a estas horas?- abrió la puerta y se quedó perplejo- ¡Mo-Momoko! ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Momoko: ¿puedo pasar?  
  
Toshiki: ¡sí, claro! ¿pero qué te ha pasado? ¿y esa ropa? ¿no me digas que tu hermano...?  
  
Momoko: no... no me ha hecho nada... ¿qué estás solo?  
  
Toshiki: ¿eh? Sí... es que mi madre se ha ido esta mañana y aún no ha vuelto... ¡uah!- Momoko se le lanzó encima, haciéndole caer al suelo- ¿pero qu...?- tuvo que callar, ya que Momoko lo besó con fuerza.  
  
Momoko: ¡te quiero, Toshiki! ¡no puedo remediarlo! ¡lo he intentado todo, pero no he podido! ¡me he enamorado de ti! He traicionado a la persona que más me importaba en esta vida... ¡no puedo evitar lo que siento!  
  
Toshiki: Momoko...  
  
Momoko: te quiero, Toshiki. Un amor eterno ha sido menos poderoso que lo que siento por ti... ¡te quiero!- se besaron de nuevo.  
  
Toshiki: Momoko... ¿estás segura de eso? ¿no será que...?  
  
Momoko:- le puso las manos en la cara. Pero no lloraba, sino que sonreía- estoy segura, Toshiki. Desde que me fui que no te he podido sacar de mi mente. Estando con mi hermano te tenía en la cabeza... en todo momento...  
  
Toshiki: Momoko...- la abrazó- ¡te quiero, Momoko!  
  
Momoko: Toshiki... te quiero... "lo siento, Toki... me he enamorado de otro. Lo siento..."  
  
Toshiki:- estaba encima de Momoko- ¿estás segura de lo que haces, Momoko?  
  
Momoko:- sonreía- si no estuviera segura, hubiera salido corriendo.  
  
Toshiki: no te creo capaz...  
  
Momoko: créeme que sí... por favor, Toshiki... hazme tuya en cuerpo y alma...- Toshiki le quitó la bata, y poco a poco fue besándole las diferentes partes del cuerpo...- "esta vez no dudaré. Sé que lo quiero, aunque para mí sea la mayor desgracia del mundo, no puedo evitarlo."  
  
Momoko: "lo siento, Toki, he roto nuestra promesa. Me he enamorado de otro"  
  
__________  
  
Natsuki:- estaba en el balcón, pensativa, mientras miraba hacia el horizonte- "ya se lo he dicho... no me creo lo que acabo de hacer. ¿de veras me habrá creído? ¿seguirá persiguiéndome? Ojalá que no... aunque eso sería perderlo definitivamente... y eso no lo quiero..." ¿qué estará pensando Shinji...?  
  
Shinji:- apareció en el balcón de al lado ( que casualidad, eh?^O^)- pues que me niego a perderte- Natsuki se puso colorada.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡Shinji!! ¡me estabas espiando!  
  
Shinji: sólo he salido para pensar.- se la quedó mirando- ¿sabes? Ahora te entiendo... por mucho que te quiera, y que sepa que me quieras, no podemos estar juntos...  
  
Natsuki: ¿quiere decir eso que has entendido lo que pasa? ¿me crees?  
  
Shinji:- su voz era apagada- sí que lo entiendo, pero no me pienso resignar.- miró a Natsuki- ya te lo he dicho antes, Natsuki. Puestos a sufrir, prefiero no sufrir yo. Y yo sufriré si no te tengo a mi lado. Así que...  
  
Natsuki: no piensas renunciar, ¿verdad?  
  
Shinji: jamás se me ha dado bien resignarme a lo que llaman "lo inevitable". Y no lo haré ahora. Encontraré la manera de que vuelvas a mi lado, eso tenlo por seguro- dicho esto, se volvió a meter dentro.  
  
Natsuki: Shinji... cuanto me gustaría que hubiera solución para esto, pero... me temo que...  
  
En esa noche llena de estrellas pasaron muchas cosas. Alegrías, penas, pensamientos, desgracias... y algo más profundo... pero terrible.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	30. Una sonrisa esperanzadora

Capítulo 29: una sonrisa esperanzadora  
  
Momoko:- estaba en la cama, con Toshiki al lado- ¿mm? ¡uah! "para, para... no te embales... uf, que susto... por un momento no sabía que hacía Toshiki ahí..."- se lo quedó mirando. Él dormía plácidamente, como un niño- "uah, que guapo está cuando duerme..."- le besó tiernamente los labios, y al ver que hacía afán de despertarse, se apartó. Pero sólo se giró y siguió durmiendo- "pero qué morro..."- se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, a tomar un poco de agua.  
  
Toshiki: mmm... Momoko... ¿eh?- se despertó al notar que Momoko no estaba a su lado- ¿Momoko? ¿dónde está?- de repente se puso la mano en la frente- soy un burro... lo habré soñado todo... claro, es imposible que pasara... ¡pero que guarro soy! ¡soñando eso! Como se entere me mata...  
  
Momoko: ¿cómo me entere de que?  
  
Toshiki: ¡Momoko! ¿eh? ¿pero qué haces tú aquí?  
  
Momoko: ¿cómo que... que hago yo aquí?  
  
Toshiki: espera... ¿no ha sido un sueño?  
  
Momoko:- se sentó en la cama, junto a él- ¿quieres que te demuestre...- se puso sobre él, tumbándolo en la cama de nuevo- que no ha sido un sueño?- le acercó los labios.  
  
Toshiki: sí...  
  
_________  
  
Natsuki: ¿dónde estoy? ¿qué son esas sombras que veo a lo lejos?  
  
Voz1: quiero garantizarte un deseo. ¿cuál es tu deseo, Maron?  
  
Natsuki: ¿un deseo?  
  
Voz2: señor, eso no es así, ¿verdad? No podéis garantizar un deseo humano, ¿no es así? He oído que solo hay tres cosas que podáis hacer en el mundo humano. Una es crear vida humana... la segunda es proteger esas vidas. Y la tercera, mover el viento con vuestro aliento.  
  
Natsuki: ¿quién habla? ¿Quien eres?  
  
Voz2: por eso, cuando pedimos un deseo a una estrella fugaz, éste no está garantizado. Además, una estrella fugaz pasa tan rápido... que es imposible repetir tres veces nuestros deseos, que es la forma que se cumplan.  
  
Natsuki: un deseo... a una estrella...- frente a ella se apareció una chica de unos 17 años, con el pelo suelto, pero recogido parcialmente a los lados con una especie de moños. Delante suyo, una luz brillaba con fuerza.  
  
Voz2: pero si los deseos se cumplieran... si los milagros ocurrieran con tanta facilidad... entonces no habría obstáculos que superar. Por eso no pediré nada. Pero quiero darle una oportunidad...- Natsuki vio el rostro de la chica, que estaba rezando, con los ojos cerrados- a la estrella que brilla en mi corazón.- la chica abrió los ojos, y Natsuki no tuvo ninguna duda de quien era.  
  
Natsuki: ¡mamá!- de repente, todo se desvaneció en una gran oscuridad- ¿mamá? ¿qué está pasando? ¿eh?- delante suyo empezó a brillar una pequeña luz, que se hizo enorme y lo deslumbró todo. De esa luz salió...  
  
Maron: ¿y tú, Natsuki?- aunque era Maron, tenía tan solo 17 años.  
  
Natsuki: ¡mamá! ¿qué está pasando? ¿qué hago aquí?  
  
Maron: ¿tú no buscas un milagro?- Natsuki se paró en seco.  
  
Natsuki: un... un milagro...  
  
Maron: ¿no quieres cumplir un deseo?- la Maron de 17 años se le acercó- pues debes saber... que Dios no te lo puede conceder...  
  
Natsuki: un deseo... lo único que desearía...  
  
Maron:- abrazó a Natsuki- tú misma puedes hacer que ocurran milagros, Natsuki. Nunca olvides eso. Dale una oportunidad a la estrella que brilla en tu corazón.  
  
Natsuki: ¿la estrella... que brilla en mi corazón?  
  
Maron:- la miró. Sus jóvenes ojos destilaban esperanza- sí, esa estrella que hará que tus deseos se hagan realidad. No pidas ayuda al señor, porque él no puede ayudarte. Pero es que tú misma puedes lograr tus deseos, siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a ello.  
  
Natsuki: ¿dispuesta?  
  
Maron:- se separó de Natsuki y miró hacia arriba, como si pudiera ver las estrellas- mi pequeña Natsuki, no temas a lo que pueda ocurrir. Por oscura que sea la noche siempre saldrá el sol. Por infinita que sea la oscuridad que te pueda rodear, siempre habrá una luz que la hará disminuir. Busca esa luz, Natsuki. No esperes que la busquen por ti, porque entonces jamás la encontrarás.- se giró para mirarla, y extendió los brazos para abrazarla- mi pequeña Natsuki... vive, y sé feliz- la Maron de 17 años se convirtió en pétalos de flores, que salieron volando en diferentes direcciones. Natsuki corrió detrás de ellos.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡¡mamá!!! ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!- se levantó en su cama, toda sudada- "ha sido un sueño... mamá... ¿eh?- en la palma de la mano, tenía un pétalo de una flor.  
  
Chiaki:- entró en el cuarto- ¡Natsuki! ¿estás bien? Te he oído gritar...  
  
Natsuki: no... no pasa nada... sólo ha sido un sueño...- mientras se intentaba quitar el susto de encima, apretaba fuertemente el pétalo que tenía en la mano.  
  
Maron:- asomó la cabeza por detrás de Chiaki- ¿eh? ¿qué pasa?  
  
Chiaki: nada, que Natsuki ha tenido una pesadilla...  
  
Maron:- entró en el cuarto y se acercó a la cama de Natsuki- ¿seguro que estás bien? Estás muy sudada...  
  
Natsuki:- intentó aparentar que estaba bien- sí, no os preocupéis.  
  
Chiaki: en fin, de acuerdo...- se fue de la habitación, y Maron lo iba a seguir, pero Natsuki le tiró de la ropa para que se quedara.  
  
Maron: ¿qué pasa, Natsuki?  
  
Natsuki:- dudaba qué decirle- mamá... ¿estás bien tú?  
  
Maron:- se sentó en la cama- ¿por qué no debería estarlo?  
  
Natsuki: no sé... ¿no has soñado nada raro?  
  
Maron:- le puso la mano en la cabeza y le revoloteó el pelo- ¡ai, Natsuki! ¡que todavía estás durmiendo!- se levantó de la cama.  
  
Natsuki: ¿te puedo preguntar una última cosa?  
  
Maron: venga, va...  
  
Natsuki: tú... ¿de joven tú hablaste alguna vez con una bola parlante?- se puso roja de golpe, al entender que acababa de decir una estupidez- no... no me hagas caso...  
  
Maron: ¿así que es eso lo que has soñado?- Natsuki asintió, sonrojada- pues es curioso, porque fíjate que sí. Me quería conceder un deseo... pero lo rechacé- Natsuki se quedó perpleja. ¿cómo podía haber soñado eso? Maron fue a la puerta, y antes de salir, murmuró- a veces... los sueños pueden guiarte- sin que Natsuki pudiera decir nada, salió de la habitación.  
  
Natsuki: ¿mamá...?  
  
Chiaki:- estaba fuera con Maron- esto tiene algo que ver con lo tuyo, ¿verdad?  
  
Maron: más o menos... yo sólo intento que no haga ninguna locura...- Chiaki se entristeció- Chiaki, no te pongas así... ya lo hemos hablado...  
  
Chiaki: ya pero... ¿sabes?-miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Natsuki- Me duele tanto pensar en lo que llegará a sufrir cuando se entere...  
  
Maron: Natsuki es fuerte, deberá superarlo...- en ese momento sonó el teléfono, y Maron lo cogió- ¿diga? ¿Momoko? ¿qué te pasa? Tranquilízate, mujer, que no te entiendo... ¿¿¿QUÉ??? ¡enseguida vamos para allá!- colgó. En ese momento, Natsuki se asomaba por la puerta...- ¡¡Chiaki, es I·o·n!! ¡¡ha llegado a casa en un estado lamentable!!  
  
_________  
  
I·o·n: ¿eh?- abrió los ojos. Se encontró tumbada en una cama, con todo el cuerpo que le escocía. Escuchó desde la distancia como la gente se movía, y al cabo de un momento un montón de personas la mirabas, alegrados.  
  
Chiaki: ¿qué tal te encuentras, I·o·n?  
  
I·o·n: me duele todo...  
  
Miyako:- tenía cara de preocupada- no me extraña, con todas las heridas que tenías por el cuerpo... ¿qué te ha pasado?  
  
I·o·n:- se intentó sentar en la cama, cuando se dio cuenta de que una de sus manos estaba fuertemente agarrada por Momoko, que parecía asustada- ¿Momoko, que ocurre?  
  
Momoko: nada, que me alegro tanto que estés bien...- a I·o·n le sonó muy raro, pero miró a Miyako y le respondió la pregunta que le había hecho.  
  
I·o·n: ¿qué me pasó? Ah, nada... es que me caí en unos espinos...  
  
Maron: ¡no mientas, I·o·n! ¡unos espinos no te hacen esa clase de heridas! ¡eso... eso más bien parecen mordiscos!  
  
I·o·n: ¿cómo quieres que sean mordiscos? Jajaja no me hagas reír...- hizo una mueca de dolor.  
  
Subaru: ¡Maron tiene razón! ¡eso no te lo pueden haber hecho unos espinos! ¿quién te ha hecho eso?  
  
I·o·n:- se sintió acorralada- en fin, lo que pasa es que intenté ir a hablar con Mikado... se había trasladado de laboratorio... y cuando por fin lo he encontrado... digamos que no tenían ganas de verme... y me han echado- todo esto lo contó con una gran sonrisa, pero al acabar, todos estaban más asustados.  
  
Natsuki: no... no te habrán echado a los...  
  
Miyako: ¿ese desgraciado te echó a los perros para que te fueras?  
  
I·o·n: ¡¡no!! Lo que pasa es que se soltaron...  
  
Toshiki: ya vale, mamá. No sigas intentando encubrirlo...- I·o·n se quedó callada.  
  
Chiaki: mejor salgamos de aquí... somos demasiados...- todos menos Natsuki, Momoko y Toshiki salieron.  
  
Natsuki: venga, Momoko, vamos...- agarró a Momoko del brazo y, aunque le costó lo suyo, la separó de I·o·n y se la llevó. Toshiki las seguía pero...  
  
I·o·n: Toshiki ¿qué le pasa a Momoko?  
  
Toshiki: está preocupada por ti. Ella ha sido quien te encontró en el recibidor... te vio tan mal que se asustó mucho.  
  
I·o·n: lo siento...  
  
Toshiki: no es culpa tuya...- al salir por la puerta, I·o·n lo volvió a llamar.  
  
I·o·n: Toshiki... no pienses con esto que tu padre se ha vuelto loco... yo sé que algo le ha pasado, así que lo pienso ayudar como sea. ¿me ayudarás?  
  
Toshiki: ¿qué?  
  
I·o·n:- mantenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- ¿me ayudarás? Yo sola no creo que pueda...  
  
Toshiki: ¡mamá! ¿pero es que quieres acabar ingresada?¡mira como has acabado esta vez! ¡la próxima podría ser peor!  
  
I·o·n:- sonrió ampliamente- ¿y qué quieres que haga? Yo lo quiero demasiado como para resignarme a perderlo de esta forma...- a Toshiki, estas palabras le recordaron a lo suyo con Momoko, que, a pesar de saber que siempre querría a su hermano, él quería seguir insistiendo...  
  
Toshiki: je, no se puede negar que somos familia... claro que te ayudaré. Todo porque papá vuelva a casa.  
  
I·o·n: he conseguido dejarle una carta. Vendrá esta noche al parque de aquí al lado.  
  
Toshiki: ¿cómo sabes que vendrá?  
  
I·o·n:- su mirada era muy melancólica- aunque no me quisiera ver, aún hay algo suyo que tengo... vendrá.  
  
Toshiki: ... de acuerdo.  
  
__________  
  
Maron:- estaban Momoko, Maron, Chiaki, Miyako, Shinji y Natsuki sentados en el sofá, mientras Subaru preparaba un poco de té- escuchadme. Ya no hay duda, estoy convencida de que a Mikado lo que le pasa es que está poseído por un demonio.  
  
Miyako: ¡es verdad! ¡sólo así sería capaz de hacer lo que ha hecho!  
  
Natsuki: ¿estáis seguros?  
  
Maron: he mandado a Zen a investigar desde que han llamado y aún no ha vuelto, pero es casi seguro que sí...  
  
Shinji: ¿y que podemos hacer? No va a ser fácil acercársele...  
  
Momoko: si tuviera que venir... pero no creo que salga nunca de su laboratorio...  
  
Natsuki: eso será un gran problema...- en ese momento, algo se repuso sobre el hombro de Natsuki.  
  
Zen: bufff... que cansado que estoy... ¡Maron, he encontrado el demonio! ¡tenías razón! Aunque es un demonio muy fuerte...  
  
Maron: ¡Zen, perfecto! Pero seguimos sin saber como llegar hasta él...  
  
Shinji: ¿y si asaltáramos el laboratorio? Al fin y al cabo somos ladrones...  
  
Zen: ¿eh? ¿por casualidad no estaréis hablando de un tal Mikado Oshida, el que está poseído?  
  
Maron: sí, Zen, no molestes...  
  
Zen: ¡no hace falta que vayáis! He escuchado como decía que esta noche había quedado en el parque de Momokuri!  
  
Natsuki: ¡ostras, pero qué potra!  
  
Maron:- se levantó de golpe, haciendo la señal de victoria (V)- ¡entonces, decidido! ¡esta noche sellaremos al maldito demonio que le ha hecho eso a la pobre I·o·n!  
  
Subaru: ¿qué pasa con I·o·n?  
  
Maron: ah, no nada... jajaja... "bufff... como no consiga controlarme un poco más... nos pillarán en nada..."  
  
CO Capítulo 29: una sonrisa esperanzadora  
  
Momoko:- estaba en la cama, con Toshiki al lado- ¿mm? ¡uah! "para, para... no te embales... uf, que susto... por un momento no sabía que hacía Toshiki ahí..."- se lo quedó mirando. Él dormía plácidamente, como un niño- "uah, que guapo está cuando duerme..."- le besó tiernamente los labios, y al ver que hacía afán de despertarse, se apartó. Pero sólo se giró y siguió durmiendo- "pero qué morro..."- se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, a tomar un poco de agua.  
  
Toshiki: mmm... Momoko... ¿eh?- se despertó al notar que Momoko no estaba a su lado- ¿Momoko? ¿dónde está?- de repente se puso la mano en la frente- soy un burro... lo habré soñado todo... claro, es imposible que pasara... ¡pero que guarro soy! ¡soñando eso! Como se entere me mata...  
  
Momoko: ¿cómo me entere de que?  
  
Toshiki: ¡Momoko! ¿eh? ¿pero qué haces tú aquí?  
  
Momoko: ¿cómo que... que hago yo aquí?  
  
Toshiki: espera... ¿no ha sido un sueño?  
  
Momoko:- se sentó en la cama, junto a él- ¿quieres que te demuestre...- se puso sobre él, tumbándolo en la cama de nuevo- que no ha sido un sueño?- le acercó los labios.  
  
Toshiki: sí...  
  
_________  
  
Natsuki: ¿dónde estoy? ¿qué son esas sombras que veo a lo lejos?  
  
Voz1: quiero garantizarte un deseo. ¿cuál es tu deseo, Maron?  
  
Natsuki: ¿un deseo?  
  
Voz2: señor, eso no es así, ¿verdad? No podéis garantizar un deseo humano, ¿no es así? He oído que solo hay tres cosas que podáis hacer en el mundo humano. Una es crear vida humana... la segunda es proteger esas vidas. Y la tercera, mover el viento con vuestro aliento.  
  
Natsuki: ¿quién habla? ¿Quien eres?  
  
Voz2: por eso, cuando pedimos un deseo a una estrella fugaz, éste no está garantizado. Además, una estrella fugaz pasa tan rápido... que es imposible repetir tres veces nuestros deseos, que es la forma que se cumplan.  
  
Natsuki: un deseo... a una estrella...- frente a ella se apareció una chica de unos 17 años, con el pelo suelto, pero recogido parcialmente a los lados con una especie de moños. Delante suyo, una luz brillaba con fuerza.  
  
Voz2: pero si los deseos se cumplieran... si los milagros ocurrieran con tanta facilidad... entonces no habría obstáculos que superar. Por eso no pediré nada. Pero quiero darle una oportunidad...- Natsuki vio el rostro de la chica, que estaba rezando, con los ojos cerrados- a la estrella que brilla en mi corazón.- la chica abrió los ojos, y Natsuki no tuvo ninguna duda de quien era.  
  
Natsuki: ¡mamá!- de repente, todo se desvaneció en una gran oscuridad- ¿mamá? ¿qué está pasando? ¿eh?- delante suyo empezó a brillar una pequeña luz, que se hizo enorme y lo deslumbró todo. De esa luz salió...  
  
Maron: ¿y tú, Natsuki?- aunque era Maron, tenía tan solo 17 años.  
  
Natsuki: ¡mamá! ¿qué está pasando? ¿qué hago aquí?  
  
Maron: ¿tú no buscas un milagro?- Natsuki se paró en seco.  
  
Natsuki: un... un milagro...  
  
Maron: ¿no quieres cumplir un deseo?- la Maron de 17 años se le acercó- pues debes saber... que Dios no te lo puede conceder...  
  
Natsuki: un deseo... lo único que desearía...  
  
Maron:- abrazó a Natsuki- tú misma puedes hacer que ocurran milagros, Natsuki. Nunca olvides eso. Dale una oportunidad a la estrella que brilla en tu corazón.  
  
Natsuki: ¿la estrella... que brilla en mi corazón?  
  
Maron:- la miró. Sus jóvenes ojos destilaban esperanza- sí, esa estrella que hará que tus deseos se hagan realidad. No pidas ayuda al señor, porque él no puede ayudarte. Pero es que tú misma puedes lograr tus deseos, siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a ello.  
  
Natsuki: ¿dispuesta?  
  
Maron:- se separó de Natsuki y miró hacia arriba, como si pudiera ver las estrellas- mi pequeña Natsuki, no temas a lo que pueda ocurrir. Por oscura que sea la noche siempre saldrá el sol. Por infinita que sea la oscuridad que te pueda rodear, siempre habrá una luz que la hará disminuir. Busca esa luz, Natsuki. No esperes que la busquen por ti, porque entonces jamás la encontrarás.- se giró para mirarla, y extendió los brazos para abrazarla- mi pequeña Natsuki... vive, y sé feliz- la Maron de 17 años se convirtió en pétalos de flores, que salieron volando en diferentes direcciones. Natsuki corrió detrás de ellos.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡¡mamá!!! ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!- se levantó en su cama, toda sudada- "ha sido un sueño... mamá... ¿eh?- en la palma de la mano, tenía un pétalo de una flor.  
  
Chiaki:- entró en el cuarto- ¡Natsuki! ¿estás bien? Te he oído gritar...  
  
Natsuki: no... no pasa nada... sólo ha sido un sueño...- mientras se intentaba quitar el susto de encima, apretaba fuertemente el pétalo que tenía en la mano.  
  
Maron:- asomó la cabeza por detrás de Chiaki- ¿eh? ¿qué pasa?  
  
Chiaki: nada, que Natsuki ha tenido una pesadilla...  
  
Maron:- entró en el cuarto y se acercó a la cama de Natsuki- ¿seguro que estás bien? Estás muy sudada...  
  
Natsuki:- intentó aparentar que estaba bien- sí, no os preocupéis.  
  
Chiaki: en fin, de acuerdo...- se fue de la habitación, y Maron lo iba a seguir, pero Natsuki le tiró de la ropa para que se quedara.  
  
Maron: ¿qué pasa, Natsuki?  
  
Natsuki:- dudaba qué decirle- mamá... ¿estás bien tú?  
  
Maron:- se sentó en la cama- ¿por qué no debería estarlo?  
  
Natsuki: no sé... ¿no has soñado nada raro?  
  
Maron:- le puso la mano en la cabeza y le revoloteó el pelo- ¡ai, Natsuki! ¡que todavía estás durmiendo!- se levantó de la cama.  
  
Natsuki: ¿te puedo preguntar una última cosa?  
  
Maron: venga, va...  
  
Natsuki: tú... ¿de joven tú hablaste alguna vez con una bola parlante?- se puso roja de golpe, al entender que acababa de decir una estupidez- no... no me hagas caso...  
  
Maron: ¿así que es eso lo que has soñado?- Natsuki asintió, sonrojada- pues es curioso, porque fíjate que sí. Me quería conceder un deseo... pero lo rechacé- Natsuki se quedó perpleja. ¿cómo podía haber soñado eso? Maron fue a la puerta, y antes de salir, murmuró- a veces... los sueños pueden guiarte- sin que Natsuki pudiera decir nada, salió de la habitación.  
  
Natsuki: ¿mamá...?  
  
Chiaki:- estaba fuera con Maron- esto tiene algo que ver con lo tuyo, ¿verdad?  
  
Maron: más o menos... yo sólo intento que no haga ninguna locura...- Chiaki se entristeció- Chiaki, no te pongas así... ya lo hemos hablado...  
  
Chiaki: ya pero... ¿sabes?-miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Natsuki- Me duele tanto pensar en lo que llegará a sufrir cuando se entere...  
  
Maron: Natsuki es fuerte, deberá superarlo...- en ese momento sonó el teléfono, y Maron lo cogió- ¿diga? ¿Momoko? ¿qué te pasa? Tranquilízate, mujer, que no te entiendo... ¿¿¿QUÉ??? ¡enseguida vamos para allá!- colgó. En ese momento, Natsuki se asomaba por la puerta...- ¡¡Chiaki, es I·o·n!! ¡¡ha llegado a casa en un estado lamentable!!  
  
_________  
  
I·o·n: ¿eh?- abrió los ojos. Se encontró tumbada en una cama, con todo el cuerpo que le escocía. Escuchó desde la distancia como la gente se movía, y al cabo de un momento un montón de personas la mirabas, alegrados.  
  
Chiaki: ¿qué tal te encuentras, I·o·n?  
  
I·o·n: me duele todo...  
  
Miyako:- tenía cara de preocupada- no me extraña, con todas las heridas que tenías por el cuerpo... ¿qué te ha pasado?  
  
I·o·n:- se intentó sentar en la cama, cuando se dio cuenta de que una de sus manos estaba fuertemente agarrada por Momoko, que parecía asustada- ¿Momoko, que ocurre?  
  
Momoko: nada, que me alegro tanto que estés bien...- a I·o·n le sonó muy raro, pero miró a Miyako y le respondió la pregunta que le había hecho.  
  
I·o·n: ¿qué me pasó? Ah, nada... es que me caí en unos espinos...  
  
Maron: ¡no mientas, I·o·n! ¡unos espinos no te hacen esa clase de heridas! ¡eso... eso más bien parecen mordiscos!  
  
I·o·n: ¿cómo quieres que sean mordiscos? Jajaja no me hagas reír...- hizo una mueca de dolor.  
  
Subaru: ¡Maron tiene razón! ¡eso no te lo pueden haber hecho unos espinos! ¿quién te ha hecho eso?  
  
I·o·n:- se sintió acorralada- en fin, lo que pasa es que intenté ir a hablar con Mikado... se había trasladado de laboratorio... y cuando por fin lo he encontrado... digamos que no tenían ganas de verme... y me han echado- todo esto lo contó con una gran sonrisa, pero al acabar, todos estaban más asustados.  
  
Natsuki: no... no te habrán echado a los...  
  
Miyako: ¿ese desgraciado te echó a los perros para que te fueras?  
  
I·o·n: ¡¡no!! Lo que pasa es que se soltaron...  
  
Toshiki: ya vale, mamá. No sigas intentando encubrirlo...- I·o·n se quedó callada.  
  
Chiaki: mejor salgamos de aquí... somos demasiados...- todos menos Natsuki, Momoko y Toshiki salieron.  
  
Natsuki: venga, Momoko, vamos...- agarró a Momoko del brazo y, aunque le costó lo suyo, la separó de I·o·n y se la llevó. Toshiki las seguía pero...  
  
I·o·n: Toshiki ¿qué le pasa a Momoko?  
  
Toshiki: está preocupada por ti. Ella ha sido quien te encontró en el recibidor... te vio tan mal que se asustó mucho.  
  
I·o·n: lo siento...  
  
Toshiki: no es culpa tuya...- al salir por la puerta, I·o·n lo volvió a llamar.  
  
I·o·n: Toshiki... no pienses con esto que tu padre se ha vuelto loco... yo sé que algo le ha pasado, así que lo pienso ayudar como sea. ¿me ayudarás?  
  
Toshiki: ¿qué?  
  
I·o·n:- mantenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- ¿me ayudarás? Yo sola no creo que pueda...  
  
Toshiki: ¡mamá! ¿pero es que quieres acabar ingresada?¡mira como has acabado esta vez! ¡la próxima podría ser peor!  
  
I·o·n:- sonrió ampliamente- ¿y qué quieres que haga? Yo lo quiero demasiado como para resignarme a perderlo de esta forma...- a Toshiki, estas palabras le recordaron a lo suyo con Momoko, que, a pesar de saber que siempre querría a su hermano, él quería seguir insistiendo...  
  
Toshiki: je, no se puede negar que somos familia... claro que te ayudaré. Todo porque papá vuelva a casa.  
  
I·o·n: he conseguido dejarle una carta. Vendrá esta noche al parque de aquí al lado.  
  
Toshiki: ¿cómo sabes que vendrá?  
  
I·o·n:- su mirada era muy melancólica- aunque no me quisiera ver, aún hay algo suyo que tengo... vendrá.  
  
Toshiki: ... de acuerdo.  
  
__________  
  
Maron:- estaban Momoko, Maron, Chiaki, Miyako, Shinji y Natsuki sentados en el sofá, mientras Subaru preparaba un poco de té- escuchadme. Ya no hay duda, estoy convencida de que a Mikado lo que le pasa es que está poseído por un demonio.  
  
Miyako: ¡es verdad! ¡sólo así sería capaz de hacer lo que ha hecho!  
  
Natsuki: ¿estáis seguros?  
  
Maron: he mandado a Zen a investigar desde que han llamado y aún no ha vuelto, pero es casi seguro que sí...  
  
Shinji: ¿y que podemos hacer? No va a ser fácil acercársele...  
  
Momoko: si tuviera que venir... pero no creo que salga nunca de su laboratorio...  
  
Natsuki: eso será un gran problema...- en ese momento, algo se repuso sobre el hombro de Natsuki.  
  
Zen: bufff... que cansado que estoy... ¡Maron, he encontrado el demonio! ¡tenías razón! Aunque es un demonio muy fuerte...  
  
Maron: ¡Zen, perfecto! Pero seguimos sin saber como llegar hasta él...  
  
Shinji: ¿y si asaltáramos el laboratorio? Al fin y al cabo somos ladrones...  
  
Zen: ¿eh? ¿por casualidad no estaréis hablando de un tal Mikado Oshida, el que está poseído?  
  
Maron: sí, Zen, no molestes...  
  
Zen: ¡no hace falta que vayáis! He escuchado como decía que esta noche había quedado en el parque de Momokuri!  
  
Natsuki: ¡ostras, pero qué potra!  
  
Maron:- se levantó de golpe, haciendo la señal de victoria (V)- ¡entonces, decidido! ¡esta noche sellaremos al maldito demonio que le ha hecho eso a la pobre I·o·n!  
  
Subaru: ¿qué pasa con I·o·n?  
  
Maron: ah, no nada... jajaja... "bufff... como no consiga controlarme un poco más... nos pillarán en nada..."  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	31. Algo para proteger

Capítulo 30: algo para proteger  
  
Toshiki:- ya se habían ido todos. Había ido a buscar a Momoko, que estaba en el cuarto- ¿Momoko, puedo pasar?  
  
Momoko: ¡sí, entra!- al entrar, vio que había encima de la cama una pequeña bolsa con ropa.  
  
Toshiki: ¿eh? ¿y esa bolsa?  
  
Momoko: es que yo... me vuelvo a casa.  
  
Toshiki:- se alarmó- ¿por qué?  
  
Momoko:- suavemente, lo besó- no es lo que piensas. Lo que pasa es que hoy vuelven mis padres, y si no me ven en casa...- extendió los brazos y los pasó alrededor de la cintura de Toshiki- no te preocupes... mi corazón es tuyo, yo te quiero a ti. Por mucho que vea a mi hermano... yo te quiero a ti.  
  
Toshiki:- le alzó la cara- lo dices como si el hecho de que me ames a mi sea malo...  
  
Momoko: lo siento... no es que sea malo... es que yo, desde incluso antes de nacer, estaba destinada a querer a mi hermano... pero te quiero a ti. Me siento como si le hubiera traicionado.  
  
Toshiki: ¿y como puedes saber que estabas destinada a esa persona?  
  
Momoko:- sonrió- es una historia muy larga... algún día te la contaré. ¡pero la cuestión es que te quiero a ti y punto!  
  
Toshiki: sí... vuelve pronto ¿eh?- se volvieron a besar, y Momoko se fue a su casa.  
  
_________  
  
Natsuno: ¡Momoko!- a la que la vio entrar por la puerta, se le lanzó encima y le dio un gran abrazo- ¡estás bien! ¡menos mal que estás bien! Como hoy no has venido al colegio, he pensado lo peor...- se dispuso a besarla, pero Momoko rechazó el beso.  
  
Momoko: Natsuno... tenemos que hablar de lo nuestro.  
  
Natsuno:- había escuchado todo el relato de lo que pasó la noche en que Momoko se fue- así que... ¿te has enamorado de otro?  
  
Momoko: lo siento... no he podido evitarlo... intenté olvidarme de él, pero no pude... de veras que lo siento.  
  
Natsuno: en fin... ya no se puede hacer nada... pero... ¿te puedo pedir un último favor?  
  
Momoko: Natsuno... claro, pídeme lo que sea.  
  
Natsuno: ¿me podrías dar un último beso?  
  
Momoko:- no sabía que hacer. Desde que había entrado por la puerta de casa que notaba algo distinto... a su hermano lo veía solo como el hermano que era...- está bien, lo intentaré.- Momoko se acercó a los labios de Natsuno y ambos se fundieron en un profundo y tierno beso, un beso que los unió por segundos, pero que sería el último que Natsuno podría disfrutar. Muy lentamente, los labios empezaron a separarse, hasta quedar a una distancia considerable.  
  
Natsuno:- se había puesto rojo- no sabía... que tus besos fueran tan... tan profundos...  
  
Momoko: de veras que lo siento, Natsuno...- subió las escaleras, pero a mitad de ellas se paró, miró abajo y dijo- ah, les voy a pedir a papá y mamá que me dejen quedarme una temporada en casa de Toshiki...  
  
Natsuno: ¡no!  
  
Momoko: ¿eh?  
  
Natsuno: sé que me va a costar controlar mis sentimientos si estás cerca, pero... ¡si te vas, yo me moriré! ¡si no te tengo cerca...!- Momoko bajó corriendo y abrazó a su hermano.  
  
Momoko: de acuerdo, me quedaré aquí...  
  
________  
  
Maron:- estaba en el parque, medio escondida entre los árboles. Hablaba mediante el teléfono- Natsuki ¿estás lista? Por aquí todo va bien... aun no se ha presentado...  
  
Natsuki: ¡mejor! Ya voy para allí, por si acaso...- colgó el teléfono.  
  
Shinji: ¿vas a ir sola?- estaba detrás suyo.  
  
Natsuki: ¡ah, Shinji! Tú también te tendrías que preparar... ¿?- Shinji la cogió por los hombros y la besó- ¡Shinji, no hagas eso!- se separó corriendo de él.  
  
Shinji: ¿por qué? Uno no te hará ningún mal...  
  
Natsuki: ¡no! ¡además no es momento! ¡vamos!- Natsuki le dio la espalda a Shinji para irse, cuando éste atrapó su cintura con los brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo- ¡agh! ¿pero qué haces?  
  
Shinji: escúchame bien, Natsuki. Quiero que sepas que, si yo me transformo en Kôga, es únicamente para protegerte. Y, aunque me rechaces una y mil veces, yo te seguiré protegiendo toda la vida. Porque eres lo único que tengo- dicho esto la soltó.  
  
Natsuki: Shinji... gracias ¡vamos!  
  
Shinji: "joooooooooooo y yo que lo he dicho pensando que me diría 'amorrrrrrrr!!! Y me daría un buen beso..."  
  
_______  
  
Chiaki:- también estaba escondido, y vio como I·o·n y Toshiki se acercaban al parque- Maron, me parece que ya sé con quien ha quedado. I·o·n y su hijo se dirigen hacia aquí.  
  
Maron: ¡pero esta tía está loca! ¿después de todo lo que le ha hecho? ¿cómo va por ahí, Miyako?  
  
Miyako: ¡¡ya viene!! ¡¡ya viene!! Natsuki ¿lista?  
  
Natsuki:- estaba escondida en un árbol- ¡sí! ¡Zen!  
  
Zen: ¡sí!- le otorgó su poder al rosario y Natsuki se convirtió en Jeanne- ¡me voy a mirar donde está la obra que hay que sellar!- seguidamente, se fue volando.  
  
Momoko:- estaba con Natsuki y Shinji, que se había convertido en Kôga- ¡que tengáis suerte!  
  
Jeanne: pero, hasta que Zen no encuentre el qué a sellar... ¿y que querrá I·o·n?  
  
I·o·n:- se situó delante de un hombre de su misma edad, sin duda alguna su marido- Mikado...  
  
Mikado: ¿me vas a dar de una vez eso o no?  
  
I·o·n: ¡Mikado, vuelve en ti! ¡tú no eres así!  
  
Mikado:- su voz, aunque apagada, era sumamente gélida- ju ¿pretendes que vuelva contigo? ¡¿es que acaso los perros no te enseñaron lo mucho que me repudias?!- atacó a I·o·n dándole una bofetada que la tumbó. Toshiki saltó sobre su padre, pero él pronto se deshizo de su hijo- ¿qué, te parece suficientemente entendible? ¿eh?  
  
I·o·n:- se levantó, siempre con la misma sonrisa en los labios, esa sonrisa que no dejaba paso a la desesperación- no, no he tenido... suficiente...- estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando Mikado la volvió a atacar. Pero...  
  
Jeanne:- se tiró en medio de los dos, y recibió el golpe que iba destinado a I·o·n- ¡detente!- estiró como pudo de I·o·n y se medio escondieron detrás de unos matorrales.  
  
I·o·n: ¡me has salvado! ¿pero tú quien eres?  
  
Jeanne: ¡soy Jeanne, la enviada de los dioses! ¿estás bien? Oye I·o·n, no hay tiempo...  
  
I·o·n:- se había quedado de piedra- ¿cómo... como es que sabes como me llamo?  
  
Jeanne: ups... bueno, luego te lo cuento. ¡ahora lo importante es salvar a tu marido!- dejó a I·o·n allí y se enfrentó cara a cara con Mikado.  
  
Mikado: así que la ladrona Jeanne... ¡pues a mi no me vencerás! ¡soy mucho más fuerte que los anteriores!  
  
Jeanne: ¡como si quieres ser el rey en persona! ¡no pienso dejar que destroces una familia tan bonita y dedicada!  
  
Zen:- apareció en el hombro de Jeanne- ¡Jeanne! ¡tenemos problemas! ¡¡no encuentro donde se esconde el demonio!!  
  
Jeanne: ¿¿¿qué??? ¡uah!- le hizo saltar la espada de la mano y la cogió él. Apuntaba con la afilada punta la garganta de la ladrona.  
  
Mikado: ¿verdad que es corta, la vida de los ladrones? ¡muere!- en el momento en que tocaba la carne de Jeanne, Kôga saltó encima de él y rescató a Jeanne, a quien llevó con I·o·n.  
  
Kôga: ¡Jeanne! ¿estás bien? ¡¡Jeanne!!- tenía un corte en la garganta, pero se levantó como si nada.  
  
Jeanne: no te preocupes, es solo una rozadura... gracias...  
  
Mikado: ¡¡estáis ahí!!- sacó una pistola del bolsillo y empezó a disparar hacia donde estaban Jeanne, I·o·n y Kôga.  
  
Jeanne: ¡estamos perdidos!- de repente, un resplandor blanco lo iluminó todo, y las balas se clavaron en una especie de pared invisible.  
  
Momoko: ¡corre, Jeanne! ¡¡no podré aguantar la barrera mucho más!!  
  
Toshiki:- miró a lado y lado al escuchar la voz de Momoko- ¿Momoko?  
  
Kôga: ¿cómo ha podido Momoko hacer una barrera así?  
  
Zen: ella fue un ángel. Aunque no lo sea, como sus recuerdos han salido latentes también lo han hecho parte de sus poderes. Aún así, debe de tener mucho poder para crear una barrera de estas dimensiones...- Jeanne se fue al ataque a recuperar la espada, que estaba al lado de Toshiki.  
  
Jeanne:- recogió la espada y, milagrosamente, pudo recoger también a Toshiki, que apartó a un lado- ¡Toshiki! ¿estás bien?  
  
Toshiki: sí... ¿y Momoko?  
  
Jeanne: ¿eh, Momoko? ¡uah!- una bala le tocó el brazo- ¡ponte a cubierto, y no te muevas!- la espada se convirtió en una cinta, e intentó atar a Mikado, pero éste la esquivó e hizo caer al suelo a Jeanne.  
  
Mikado: ¡esta vez si que no tienes escapatoria, Jeanne! ¡tú misma te has metido en la boca del lobo!- apuntó a Jeanne con la pistola.  
  
Momoko: ¡¡noo!! ¡¡Jeanne!!  
  
Mikado: je, ¡¡por mucha barrera que haya, si estás dentro de ella no te sirve para nada!! ¡¡reza tus últimas plegarias, Jeanne!!  
  
Jeanne: "¡no puedo moverme! ¿qué pasa? ¡¿voy a morir?! ¡¡Shinji!!"  
  
PAM!!!  
  
Kôga:- llevaba cogida a Jeanne, a quien dejó de nuevo con I·o·n- ¡Jeanne! ¿estás bien?  
  
Jeanne: ¡¡Kôga!!- le dio un abrazo bien grande- ¡¡yo ya me pensaba que... mis miembros no me respondían...!!  
  
Kôga: burra, ya te dije que te... protegería...- cayó esparramado encima de Jeanne. La bala que iba a Jeanne le había tocado el pecho.  
  
Jeanne: ¡¡¡¡¡KÔGAAAAAA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!- abrazó al chico fuertemente- ¡¡¡no me puedes dejar sola!!! ¡¡Kôga!!  
  
Kôga: ¿qué...?- Jeanne se sorprendió mucho, porque pensaba que había muerto. Pero miró donde le había dado la bala...  
  
Kôga:- se cogió el pendiente que llevaba, uno igual que el que le dio a Finn antes de resucitar- es curioso... que se cayera en ese momento... me he salvado... de milagro...  
  
Jeanne:- lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba- ¡¡idiota!! ¡¿qué habría hecho yo si te fueras?!  
  
I·o·n: no es por interrumpir, pero... de milagro nada... la que ha hecho flotar esa cosa he sido yo.- sonreía como siempre.  
  
Kôga-Natsuki: ¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEE??????  
  
I·o·n: bueno, se te cayó al suelo al cogerla... vi que iban a disparar, y pensé que la bala no te dañaría tanto si la piedrecilla esa te amortiguaba el golpe... controlé la trayectoria de la bala para que diera justamente ahí...  
  
Kôga: ¿y no podrías haberla parado, así? ¿o haberla desviado?  
  
I·o·n: ¡uoh! ¡Pues no se me había ocurrido!  
  
Momoko: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- todos miraron hacia Momoko. Mikado acababa de darle de lleno en la pierna, con lo que había caído al suelo y se había roto la barrera de protección.  
  
Toshiki: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Momoko!!!!!  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿que os ha parecido? Después de la metedura de pata que hize... ¡¡espero que os gusten!!! Infinitas gracias a charmedrak por avisarme del error, así como por darme animos... infnitas gracias!!!!!!! De veras, muchas gracias (esq esas cosas me suben mucho la moral, y toy muy ^^) y tb a mi editora, que si no la menciono me pegará... 


	32. Unidos por el destino

Capítulo 31: unidos por el destino  
  
Toshiki: ¡¡¡Momoko!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Momoko!!!!!- fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Momoko, que se cogía la pierna con fuerza.  
  
Jeanne: ¡¡¡Momoko!!!- intentó ir, pero I·o·n la retuvo.  
  
I·o·n: ¡si tú vas ahora, no habrá más posibilidades de ganar! ¡deja que se ocupe Toshiki!  
  
Jeanne: ¿¿no lo entiendes?? ¡¡es mi mejor amiga, no la puedo dejar ahí como si nada, mientras veo como se desangra!! ¡¡¡Momoko!!!- pero I·o·n no la soltaba.  
  
Momoko:-Toshiki llegó corriendo a su lado- Toshiki...  
  
Toshiki: ¡¡¡Momoko!!! ¡¡no temas, enseguida te ayudo!!- le extrajo la bala de la pierna, pero no conseguía detener la sangre- ¡¡Momoko, qué hago!! ¡¡esto no para!!  
  
Momoko: no te preocupes... vete... yo estaré bien... vete antes que te haga algo...  
  
Toshiki: ¿y dejarte aquí? ¿estás loca? ¡¡nunca!!  
  
Momoko:- se sentó como pudo y miró a Toshiki, mientras ponía, en vano, la mano encima de la herida, por si conseguía algo- ¡¡vete!! ¿no ves que a mi ya me ha derribado? ¡no me ha...!- el dolor de la pierna era muy fuerte.  
  
Toshiki: ¡yo no me voy sin ti!  
  
Momoko: ¡te he dicho que te vayas! ¿no entiendes, no?  
  
Toshiki: ¡y yo sin ti no me voy!  
  
Mikado:- los estaba viendo discutir- buahh... pero mira que llegáis a armar jaleo... ¡largaos los dos!- disparó un tiro hacia ellos, pero Toshiki se puso de escudo a Momoko...  
  
Toshiki: "aunque no soy el hombre que la vida te deparó, tú me escogiste... te enamoraste de mi, pese a querer con locura a tu hermano... yo no seré el hombre que te deparó el futuro, pero sé que..." Momoko, tu eras la mujer que la vida me tenía destinada...  
  
Momoko: ¡¡¡noooo!!!- no pudo seguir chillando, porque Toshiki la besó- ¡¡¡Toshiki!!!  
  
Toshiki: Celcia...- Momoko se quedó de piedra. Toshiki le acarició el rostro- mi Celcia...- la abrazó con fuerza. Por la espalda, una bala caía al suelo, dejándole a Toshiki un puntito rojo.  
  
I.o.n: bufff... esta si que ha ido de poco... ya no sé si podré parar la próxima bala...  
  
Toshiki: Celcia...- la miró fijamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Momoko: To... ¿Toki? ¿eres Toki?  
  
Toshiki: cuanto te eché de menos...  
  
Momoko: ¡¡¡Toki!!!- se le tiró encima, olvidando el dolor de la pierna- ¡¡Toki, Toki!!  
  
Toshiki: Celcia... que me chafas...- Momoko se le salió de encima y Toshiki puso las manos sobre su herida- ¡!- al hacer fuerza, la herida dejó de sangrar.  
  
Zen:- estaba mirándolos (como todos) desde el hombro de Jeanne- ¡¡este tío es un ángel puro!!  
  
Jeanne: ¿¿qué?? ¿no es humano?  
  
I.o.n: ¡como quieres que no sea humano si es hijo mío!  
  
Zen: tiene poderes de un ángel de los más puros... la mayoría de ángeles solo se pueden pasar el poder por el pelo, pero los más fuertes, los ángeles puros supremos o incluso los arcángeles, esos poseen la habilidad de traspasar el poder a voluntad, con las manos, o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo...  
  
Mikado: ¡fuera!- disparó de nuevo, pero ni tan siquiera la ayuda de I.o.n hizo falta. A la mitad de trayecto, una luz salió de su interior y lo partió- ¿pero qué pasa aquí?  
  
Toshiki: has querido dañar a mi querida Celcia... ¡no te perdonaré nunca!- creó una barrera como la de Momoko, pero mucho más resistente y alrededor de Mikado, para que no se moviera.  
  
Jeanne: ¡I.o.n! ¿me has dicho que tú podías hacer flotar cosas, no?  
  
I.o.n: sí...  
  
Jeanne: ¡necesito que me ayudes! ¡tal vez así podremos liberar a Mikado! ¡necesito que hagas flotar la cosa que para Mikado sea más importante en este momento!  
  
I.o.n: ¿pero... como quieres que yo lo sepa?  
  
Jeanne: ups... es verdad...  
  
I.o.n:- parecía que le acabaran de encender la bombilla- ¡espera, ya sé como! ¡ahora vuelvo!- apretó a correr y se puso frente a Mikado.  
  
Mikado: asquerosa... ¡te odio!  
  
I.o.n: vuelve a ser tú... yo sé que puedes... I-O-N -el cristal que tenía en el cuello empezó a brillar sin parar- "por favor, muéstrame lo que más te importa en este momento...!"- de repente, un muñequito de peluche del héroe Psychoman salió disparado hacia arriba- ¡¡Jeanne, es ese!!  
  
Demonio: ¡¡maldita Jeanne!! ¡¡malditos ángeles!!  
  
Jeanne: en nombre de Dios, demonio nacido de la oscuridad... ¡¡¡queda aquí sellado!!!- con la espada atravesó el pequeño peluche, un regalo que I.o.n le había hecho para que sonriera...  
  
I.o.n: Jeanne... no, Natsuki, gracias.- Jeanne se puso frente a ella y se quitó la cinta- ¡ah, no me equivocaba! ¡eres Natsuki!  
  
Natsuki: ¿me guardaras el secreto?  
  
I.o.n: ¿después de lo que has hecho? ¡tendría que ser una psicópata para no guardártelo!- Natsuki rió. Shinji también, y Maron, Miyako y Chiaki salieron de sus escondites. Pero había dos que no venían...  
  
Momoko: ¡¡Toki!! ¡¡¡mi Toki, mi preciado Toki!!- lo volvió a mirar- ¡¡me parece imposible!!  
  
Toshiki: Celcia...  
  
Natsuki: ei, pero... ¿Toki no era tu hermano, Momoko?  
  
Toshiki: ¡¡uo, Finn!! ¡¡pero cuanto tiempo!!  
  
Momoko: sí, pero... ¡¡estoy segura de que no miente!! ¡¡es Toki, Finn!! ¡¡nuestro Toki!!  
  
Shinji: ¿y entonces Natsuno?  
  
Toshiki: debe ser...  
  
Momoko: un farsante...  
  
Momoko: ¡ya estoy en casa!- entró en casa sin hacer demasiado ruido.  
  
Natsuno: ¿Momoko? ¿eres tú?- su hermano asomó la cabeza por las escaleras- no te esperaba tan tarde...  
  
Momoko: ¿y papá y mamá?  
  
Natsuno: no están... hubo problemas en el trabajo y se tuvieron que ir.  
  
Momoko: ah... oye, ¿podemos hablar?- con un gesto afirmativo por parte de Natsuno, Momoko subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de éste y se sentó en la cama.  
  
Natsuno: ¿y bien? ¿de qué querías hablarme?  
  
Momoko: ¿por qué... por qué nos engañaste?  
  
Natsuno: ¿qué?  
  
Momoko:- levantó la mirada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Natsuno tuvo miedo de su hermana. Esa mirada llena de rabia se clavaba en sus ojos, destrozándole las pocas excusas que se le pudieran ocurrir por el momento- ¡No me mientas! ¡no me sigas mintiendo! ¿¡por qué nos engañaste!? ¿quién demonios eres? ¡contesta!  
  
Natsuno: yo... no sé porqué lo hice...- de repente se sujetó fuertemente la cabeza, se fue hacia la ventana y saltó. Momoko se quedó perpleja, pero abajo ya le esperaba Natsuki y Shinji, que no lo dejarían escapar. Se vio acorralado, no tenía escapatoria...  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué es lo que pretendes? ¿quién eres?- Momoko salió de la casa con Toshiki.  
  
Natsuno: je... así que me habéis descubierto...- miró de reojo a Toshiki- quién lo iba a decir, hermanita, que encontrarías al verdadero Toki incluso pensando que era yo... al principio, mi amo me mandó para destruir a Jeanne, pero al descubrir que el poder de Jeanne se incrementaba al reencontrarse con viejos amigos, me mandó hacerme pasar por uno de ellos, vigilar tus pasos y informar... también le quise hacer la vida imposible a Momoko, para que así te odiara y os volvierais enemigas, Finn... no, Natsuki...  
  
Natsuki: ¡eres detestable! ¿quién demonios eres tú?- Natsuno levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos de Natsuki, que al verlos se quedó paralizada, y empezó a recordar cosas...  
  
Finn: Toki... ¿oyes algo?  
  
Toki: no.  
  
Finn:- se sonrojó- "qué debe ser este sentimiento? Mi corazón late muy deprisa..."  
  
Finn: si un ángel conserva su poder espiritual, puede reencarnarse en humano algun día. Suele decirse que se reencarnan en alguien cercano a sus seres queridos... ¡así que seguro que vuelves a encontrarla!  
  
Natsuki:- estaba pálida- ¡eres... tú eres Sagami!  
  
Momoko:- se puso nerviosa de golpe- ¿qué? ¡es imposible!  
  
Natsuno: no, Celcia, no lo es tanto... veo que no os habéis olvidado de mi...  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué pretendes? ¿tú no habías sido poseído por un demonio?  
  
Natsuno: para que veas, mala hierba nunca muere...  
  
Toshiki: así que es eso...  
  
Natsuno: y ahora, Natsuki... mis ordenes son llevarte conmigo frente a mi amo, cumplir con tu destino, y así todo terminará. ¿harás ese sacrificio, hermanita?- miraba a Natsuki con una sonrisa picarona en los labios, mientras esta se sorprendía de lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué me vaya... contigo? ¿cumplir con mi destino?  
  
Natsuno: o eso... ¡o te mataré!- se abalanzó encima de Natsuki, empuñando una espada negra salida de la nada...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Nu me dejo publicarlo antes... pero os juro q ahora si q publicare regularmente!!!!!! De veras q lo sientooooo!!!! :'( 


	33. No lo lograrás

Capítulo 32: no lo lograrás  
  
Natsuno: ¿y bien, que decides, hermanita? ¿te vendrás conmigo y dejarás todo atrás, para que todo termine?  
  
Natsuki: yo... "si aceptara, si me fuera con él, todo terminaría, pero..."- miró a Shinji-"¡pero si mi sitio está aquí! ¿cómo quiere que lo acepte?"  
  
Natsuno:- al ver la expresión de Natsuki, supo qué había decidido- muy bien, pues si eso es lo que has decidido... ¡te mataré!- se abalanzó sobre Natsuki empuñando una espada negra salida de la nada.  
  
Natsuki: ¿¿qué??- Natsuno estaba a punto de tocarla con su espada, cuando un grito desgarrador hizo parar a Sagami.  
  
Momoko: ¡¡¡¡¡PARAAA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡para, Sagami!!! ¿¿pero qué demonios te ha pasado?? ¿¿es que ya no te acuerdas de nada o qué??  
  
Natsuno: Momoko...- se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apretó el cráneo- me... duele... que me está... pasando...  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡Natsuno!!- extendió sus brazos para ayudarlo, pero Toshiki fue más rápido, y con un suave movimiento, se puso frente a Natsuki y le atestó un monumental puñetazo en el estómago a Natsuno- ¡¡¡Natsuno!!! ¿¿pero qué haces?? ¿¿te has vuelto loco??  
  
Toshiki: no, mira- Natsuno había caído a cuatro patas, y en esos momentos escupía lo que parecía una masa negra. Momoko se acercó rápidamente a él.  
  
Momoko: ¡¡Natsuno!! ¿estás bien?  
  
Natsuno: Mo... Celcia...- cayó al suelo- ¡¡Sagami!!  
  
Toshiki:- se acercó y le puso una mano en la cabeza- ya está... ¡!- Natsuno abrió los ojos.  
  
Momoko: ¡¡Sagami, menos mal que estás bien!!  
  
Natsuki:- estaba perpleja- ¿pero... que ha... pasado?  
  
Natsuno: estaba siendo controlado por un demonio...  
  
Momoko: ya decía yo... era imposible que tú estuvieras voluntariamente de parte del demonio...  
  
Natsuki: ¿cómo podías estar tan segura, Momoko?  
  
Momoko: ¡¡ah, claro!! Tú por ese entonces no estabas... y Shinji ya había renacido... es que Sagami fue un ángel, como nosotros.  
  
Natsuki: ¿¿¿¿QUÉ????  
  
Shinji: ¿¿qué dices??  
  
Momoko:- parecía contenta- sí, era Saga-chan. Estuvimos mucho tiempo con él, era muy bueno...  
  
Toshiki: pero entonces renacimos, y lo dejamos allí...  
  
Natsuno:- todo colorado- pero yo no me quería separar de mi Ce-chan, así que... me entrené como vosotros y renací... no tuve que entrenar casi, porque me concedieron el rango de ángel puro justo después de que marcharais...  
  
Momoko: ¿pero como fue que te poseyó un demonio? ¿y como lo has podido librar tú, Toki?  
  
Toshiki: mientras no te acuerdas de tu vida pasada, los ángeles estamos indefensos ante los ataques del demonio... lo mismo me pasó a mí...  
  
Natsuki: pero Natsuno se acordaba...  
  
Natsuno: no de mi vida anterior, sino de cuando tú y yo éramos hermanos, cuando aún no era un ángel... pero Ce-chan me hizo recobrar mis recuerdos de ángel. ¡¡gracias, Ce-channn!!- se tiró sobre Momoko, abrazándola.  
  
Toshiki: ¡¡ei, tú!! ¡¡suelta a mi Momoko, Saga-chan!!  
  
Natsuki:- miraba como los tres reían y discutían en el suelo, mientras Shinji animaba a uno o a otro- "por fin... todo se ha arreglado..."  
  
Shinji: ¡bueno, es hora de ir tirando!- estaba en el comedor de casa de Momoko con Toshiki y Natsuno- ¿eh, y Natsuki?  
  
Toshiki: me parece que está con Momoko...  
  
Momoko:- estaba en su cuarto con Natsuki- Natsuki... no sabes lo feliz que estoy...  
  
Natsuki: sí...- por su tono de voz, parecía triste.  
  
Momoko: aver... ¿ahora qué te pasa?  
  
Natsuki:- miró a Momoko- es que... tú me diste un ejemplo a seguir, cuando vi que no te quedabas al lado de Natsuno, que teóricamente era Toki... eso me dio fuerzas para seguir alejada de Shinji, pero... él hasta ha dado su vida por mi...  
  
Momoko: mira Natsuki- le puso ambas manos en los hombros- yo no sé porqué estás tan empeñada en alejarte de Shinji, pero solo te puedo decir que no debes luchar contra tu destino, y sabes mejor que yo que tu destino es estar a su lado. Por mucho que lo intentes, no lo lograrás.  
  
Natsuki:... no puedo... no puedo ceder...  
  
Momoko: Natsuki...  
  
Shinji: ¡adiós!- salía por la puerta con Natsuki, mientras los otros tres se quedaban en la casa. Momoko miraba a Natsuki, que iba agazapada.  
  
Momoko: "Natsuki... ¿qué es eso que te impide estar a su lado? ¿por qué mi felicidad no se puede hacer completa? ¿por qué mi mejor amiga no puede ser feliz?" Toki...- se apoyó en Toshiki- ¿qué harías si yo ahora mismo te dijera que no quiero volver a saber nada de ti?  
  
Toshiki: ¿¿¿qué??? ¿estás bromeando?  
  
Momoko: ¿qué harías?  
  
Toshiki:- puso sus manos en el rostro de Momoko, y la miró fijamente- haría que te volvieras a enamorar de mi, no te dejaré irte jamás...  
  
Momoko: ya...- mientras Toshiki la besaba, a Momoko se le escapaba una pequeña lágrima- "Natsuki... si sigues así... jamás conseguirás ser feliz. Y eso me aterra, porque si tú no eres feliz, yo tampoco podré serlo..."  
  
Shinji:- miraba todo el rato a Natsuki, que no elevaba la mirada del suelo- Natsuki ¿te pasa algo?  
  
Natsuki:...  
  
Shinji: ¿?  
  
Natsuki:... Shinji...  
  
Shinji: ¿sí?  
  
Natsuki:... ¿de veras no te has hecho nada antes?  
  
Shinji: ¿eing? ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
Natsuki:- levantó la vista y lo miró- ¿por qué lo has hecho? ¿por qué has arriesgado tu vida por mí después de que yo... de que yo... te haya rechazado continuamente? ¡¿Por qué?!  
  
Shinji:- sonrió- porque te lo prometí. Te prometí que te protegería, aunque tú no quisieras... además, ¿cómo crees que no voy a proteger lo único que me importa en esta vida?  
  
Natsuki: Shinji...- volvió a dirigir la vista al suelo- no seas así... no seas tan bueno conmigo... si no yo... ¿eh?- miró al frente. Un joven de unos 17 años, con el pelo ligeramente azulado la miraba, aunque ella no podía distinguir muy bien quien era...  
  
Chico: no pido nada. Aunque me utilizaras mil veces... no me sentiría engañado. Sólo feliz.  
  
Natsuki: ¿quién...?  
  
Shinji: ¡¡Natsuki!!-estaba en la puerta del bloque de pisos donde vivían- ¿te pasa algo?  
  
Natsuki: no, nada...- avanzó hacia donde estaba Shinji, pensativa- "¿quién sería aquél chico? Era guapo... me daba una sensación de... paz... un calorcito en el corazón..."- miró a Shinji mientras entraban en el ascensor.  
  
Shinji: ¿? ¿qué?  
  
Natsuki: "él también... me da ese calorcito en el corazón... y sé que con él estoy segura..." Shinji...  
  
Shinji: ¿qué?- acababan de llegar a la planta.  
  
Natsuki: no, nada...- abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con Maron, que estaba durmiendo en el sofá... pero tenía una taza rota en la mano, y el té había mojado la moqueta...- ¡¡¡Mamá!!!  
  
Shinji:- como estaba la puerta abierta, se asomó, y vio como Natsuki corría al lado de su madre, que no estaba dormida, sino que se había desmayado- ¡¡Maron!!  
  
Maron: ¿mm?- abrió los ojos y se encontró con Natsuki encima- ¿Natsuki? ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡que bien que estés bien!! Te has desmayado... ¡agh!  
  
Maron: ¿eso? No te preocupes, es que estaba muy cansada... he hecho demasiado ejercicio y...  
  
Natsuki: "mamá miente, eso está claro... ¡pero yo no he estado con Shinji! ¿es que, a pesar de sacrificar mi amor por Shinji, mamá seguirá enferma? ¿por qué ha pasado esto, si yo no he estado con Shinji, si rompí con él?"  
  
Shinji: ¿Natsuki? Estás muy rara...  
  
Natsuki: mamá... me alegro que estés bien... me voy a mi cuarto.- su voz fue seca y cortante.  
  
Maron: Natsuki... "espero que se lo haya tragado... lo siento, hija... pero quiero que seas feliz... por eso no te he dicho nada..."  
  
Shinji: ¿?  
  
Natsuki:- cerró la puerta de su habitación- "debo aclararme... Natsuki, debes decidir de una buena vez... poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y escoger... ¡porque si sigues así no sale ganando nadie!"  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	34. El precio de la felicidad

Capítulo 33: el precio de la felicidad  
  
Natsuki:- estaba en su cuarto, encerrada- debo pensar con calma... sin precipitarme... debo encontrar una solución a esto...- vio encima de su escritorio el pendiente negro que Shinji le regaló, lo cogió y se puso a juguetear con él- "Shinji... siempre, desde que tengo uso de razón, que me has gustado. Siempre te he querido. Cuando era un ángel, jamás me atreví a decírtelo... siendo un ángel caído por fin te lo confesé... ahora lo sabes, y me quieres... pero... siempre nos han estado separando. Siendo un ángel, el demonio hizo que me desterraran, con lo que ni tan siquiera llegué a decirte adiós... cuando fui ángel caído ni tan siquiera podía tocarte... y cuando logramos estar juntos, mi muerte como ángel nos volvió a separar... y ahora... ¿no será el destino ese? ¿no será que, simplemente, tu y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos? ¿puede ser que, por mucho que nos queramos, el futuro se esfuerce en separarnos? Tal vez es eso... que nosotros no hemos nacido para estar juntos... debe de ser eso."  
  
Maron: ¡Natsuki, a cenar!  
  
Natsuki: ¡sí! "la decisión está tomada..."- salió de su habitación y se sentó en la mesa para cenar, con una expresión triste pero decidida en su rostro.  
  
Maron:- la miraba inquietante- oye Natsuki ¿te pasa algo? te veo muy seria...  
  
Natsuki:- inmediatamente puso una sonrisa- ¿qué me tendría q pasar? Estoy perfectamente. Por cierto mama ¿te ha pasado algo más después de lo de esta tarde?  
  
Chiaki: ¿qué? ¿se puede saber que te ha pasado?  
  
Maron: nada que me desmayé... Natsuki de veras que estoy bien no me pasa nada...  
  
Natsuki: mmm... vale...- Chiaki bajo la cabeza y Natsuki, por primera vez, notó que su padre, contrariamente a lo que había esperado, no podía rebotarse ante la respuesta de Maron. Se levantó lentamente y se fue a su dormitorio, pero antes de entrar, volvió a la mesa- Mamá...  
  
Maron: ¿sí, hija?- Natsuki la abrazó- ¿pe... pero qué te pasa, Natsuki?  
  
Natsuki: te quiero mucho... solo eso. Quiero que seas feliz.  
  
Maron:- una sonrisa tierna salió de sus labios- eso ya lo sé, cariño. Pero recuerda que... yo también quiero que tú seas feliz, porque si tú no lo eres yo tampoco lo seré ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Natsuki: mamá... de acuerdo. "lo siento..."- se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta por dentro- "lo siento, mamá... yo no puedo ser feliz. Porque si lo soy... tú sufrirás... y eso no lo permitiré"- cogió el pendiente negro que Acces le había regalado y se dirigió al balcón- "Shinji, de veras eres lo más importante para mí, pero... no puedo ser así de egoísta. ¡no puedo permitir que le pase nada malo a mi madre!"- abrió el balcón y salió. Alargó un brazo con el puño cerrado hacia fuera...- ¡lo siento!- ...y lo abrió.  
  
Shinji: no eres capaz ¿eh?- estaba asomado en el balcón continuo, mientras Natsuki miraba su otra mano, donde descansaba el pendiente.  
  
Natsuki: ¿por qué? ¿por qué no puedo?  
  
Shinji: Natsuki...- Natsuki le miró fijamente- voy a respetar tu decisión.  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué?  
  
Shinji:- se llevó una mano en la cabeza- mira... yo no quiero, y lo sabes, pero... he comprendido que, si sigo forzándote, acabarás por odiarme, y eso no lo querría por nada del mundo. Así que...- miró a Natsuki con una mirada tierna, pero muy triste- guardaré todos mis sentimientos en el fondo de mi corazón... siempre te protegeré, Natsuki, eso nunca lo olvides... y siempre velaré por tu felicidad, aunque no sea a mi lado.  
  
Natsuki: Shinji... "¿qué me está pasando? ¿qué es esta sensación que tengo?"- de repente, una voz invadió los pensamientos de Natsuki.  
  
Voz: no huyas, Natsuki.  
  
Natsuki: "¿de qué?"  
  
Voz: sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. No puedes huir del destino que se te ha deparado, al menos, no de éste. Sé sincera contigo misma.  
  
Natsuki:"¿a qué te refieres?"-miró a Shinji, que esperaba una respuesta de su parte.  
  
Voz: busca tu luz, Natsuki. No temas a lo que pueda ocurrir. Sé feliz.  
  
Natsuki: "sé feliz... pero mamá... si lo hiciera, mamá..."- cerró los ojos- "no, no es cierto. Mamá... quiere mi felicidad. Sufrirá de todas maneras... no debo temer a lo que pase, sea cual sea el camino... ¡yo debo escogerlo pensando en mí!"- se lanzó sobre Shinji y lo abrazó- ¡no puedo, Shinji, no puedo! ¡¡no puedo tirar tu pendiente!! ¡¡no puedo alejarme de ti, no puedo dejar de amarte!!  
  
Shinji: qué... ¿qué estás diciendo?  
  
Natsuki: sé que es egoísta, sé que me arrepentiré... ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡no puedo alejarme de ti, Shinji!  
  
Shinji: Natsuki...- se intentaba contener, pero no pudo más, saltó el balcón y la besó apasionadamente- te amo, Natsuki... no puedo evitarlo...  
  
Natsuki: Shinji... hazme tuya, por favor... no quiero separarme de ti nunca más. Por mucho que me duela... quiero seguir a tu lado por el resto de mis días...  
  
Shinji: Natsuki...- la llevó en brazos hasta la cama, y empezó a quitarle la ropa.  
  
Natsuki: "ahora lo he entendido. Por mucho que el destino nos quiera separar... por muchos obstáculos que hayan... jamás nos separaremos, Shinji... seguro que podemos cumplirlo... no importa lo que suceda... quiero ser feliz"- Shinji la besó, pero Natsuki tenía una extraña sensación...  
  
Voz: desde la primera vez que te vi... te amo, te amo... Maron- Natsuki abrió los ojos. Sobre su pecho estaba Chiaki, pero no el Chiaki que ella conocía, sino uno mucho más joven, de unos 17 años.  
  
Natsuki:- se acercaba a sus labios...- "no... no quiero... ¡pero mi cuerpo no me responde!"- sus labios se rozaron...  
  
Chiaki:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MARON!!!!!!!!!!- el grito desgarrador de Chiaki venía de la cocina.  
  
Shinji: ¿pero q...?  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡¡mamá!!!- se levantó corriendo- "no debí hacerlo... ¡¡todo es culpa mía!!"  
  
Maron:- la voz sonaba en el interior de la cabeza de Natsuki- tú no has tenido la culpa de nada, Natsuki... quiero que seas feliz.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡¡mamá!!!- se dirigió a la cocina, seguida de Shinji. Al girar la esquina vio a Chiaki en el suelo, llorando sobre Maron...  
  
Shinji: ¿qué... le ha pasado a Maron...?  
  
Natsuki:- no quería perder la cabeza...- papá... ¿qué le pasa a mamá? Ya entiendo, ha tenido otro mareo...- Chiaki movió la cabeza, negando, y Natsuki se acercó- venga, papá, no digas eso. Mamá está...- vio el cuerpo de su madre. Estaba blanco, y muy frío- ¡¡¡mamá!!! ¡¡¡mamá, despierta!!!- empezó a zarandearla, pero Maron no respondía.- ¡¡¡¡despierta!!!!  
  
Chiaki: no despertará... Natsuki...  
  
Natsuki:- tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡¡no, es imposible!! ¡¡mamá no está...!!- Natsuki apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Maron. Aunque muy débil, se escuchaban los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más débiles...- ¡¡está viva!! ¡¡mamá, despierta!!  
  
Chiaki:- cada vez lloraba más- Natsuki, por favor...  
  
Natsuki: ¿¿¿qué le ha pasado a mamá??? ¿¿qué le ha pasado?? ¡¡¡Zen!!! ¡¡¡ayúdame!!!  
  
Zen: ¿qué pasa? ¡¡¡Maron!!!  
  
Natsuki: tú puedes ayudarla, ¿¿verdad?? ¿¿¿¿verdad que puedes????- al ver que Zen no respondía, se alteró- ¿¿¿¿¿qué narices le pasa????? ¿¿¿por qué ponéis todos esa cara??? ¡¡¡¡¡mi madre no está muerta!!!!!  
  
Noin:- apareció por la ventana abierta- no está muerta...- todos lo miraron. Natsuki se levantó y fue hacia él.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡¡dime qué le pasa!!! ¿tú lo sabes, verdad? ¡¡¡¡dímelo!!!!  
  
Noin:- miró a Natsuki con una mirada gélida, mezcla de rabia y pena- Natsuki ¿acaso no te dije que debías alejarte de Shinji?  
  
Chiaki: ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
Noin: Maron no está muerta, pero... ha perdido su alma.  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué ha perdido... su alma?  
  
Noin: sí, y todo por culpa de tu estupidez.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡¡¡uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, socorroooooo!!!! ¡¡no me matéis, no me tiréis piedras!!! ¡¡tomates tampoco!! ¡¡plissssss!! Bueno, fuera coña... XD ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo (¡¡PAFF!!) ui... veo q no os ha hecho gracia eso d maron... bueno, nadie dira que no venia advirtiéndolo... en fin, espero que no paréis de leer aquí por lo que ha pasado (¡¡al fin y al cabo no está muerta!). ¡¡gracias a todos por leerme!! (Hitomi, no me mates, anda... U) 


	35. Almas desgarradas

Capítulo 34: almas desgarradas  
  
Noin:- estaban todos sentados en el sofá, Natsuki, Shinji, Chiaki, Zen y Noin. Maron también estaba, ya que Chiaki la había cargado hasta allí. Antes de hablar, Noin se acercó a Maron, puso sus labios sobre los de Maron, y ante el espasmo de todos, la besó- bueno, con esto aguantará...  
  
Chiaki: ¿¿pero se puede saber qué haces?? ¡te piensas que es momento para hacer esto?  
  
Noin:- seguía con la mirada gélida- siéntate y calla- Chiaki, aunque de muy mal gusto, obedeció- no te creas que me acabo de aprovechar, lo que he hecho es pasarle un poco de poder para...  
  
Natsuki: ¿¿nos puedes contar de una vez que ha pasado??  
  
Noin:- suspiró- de acuerdo... haber como lo puedo explicar...  
  
Shinji: empieza por el principio.  
  
Noin: Maron acaba de perder el alma, ahora mismo su cuerpo es un recipiente vacío, y si aún no está "muerta" es porque los órganos vitales le siguen funcionando, por eso le he dado el beso, para que siga "viviendo".  
  
Natsuki: ¿pero como puede ser que haya perdido el alma?  
  
Noin: por tu culpa, Natsuki. Tú no te quisiste separar de Shinji... eso lo desencadenó todo.  
  
Shinji: ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
Zen: así que a eso se refería...  
  
Chiaki: ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
Zen: Maron... ya sabía lo que le iba a pasar... me lo preguntó... me preguntó si alguien podía vivir sin alma...  
  
Noin: claro que lo sabía, pero por su hija no quiso decir nada.  
  
Chiaki: ¿y ahora, donde está el alma de Maron?  
  
Noin: el alma de Maron... la tiene Natsuki.  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué?  
  
Noin: ¿no has visto cosas pasadas, a tu madre o a tu padre cuando eran jóvenes?  
  
Natsuki: ahora que lo dices... ¡pero eso a mi me pasa desde hace tiempo!  
  
Noin: le fuiste quitando poco a poco el alma... por eso se mareaba...  
  
Shinji: pero... ¿por qué?  
  
Noin:- se sentó- esto es muy largo de explicar... como sabéis, al morir Finn Maron le dio su poder de reencarnación... lo malo es que ese poder reside en el alma de Eva, y Maron, inconscientemente, desgarró el alma en dos, de tal forma que el poder de reencarnación pasó a Natsuki, pero con una parte del alma de Eva. Todo habría ido bien si no fuera porque Maron no logró transformarse en Jeanne... y lo hizo Natsuki. En ese momento, la parte del alma destinada a Jeanne afloró, fusionándose con la de Finn.  
  
Natsuki: eso quiere decir... ¿qué el alma se dividió en dos mitades, una para mi madre y una para mi?  
  
Noin: exacto. Después de eso, el alma tendió a regenerarse por completo, pero necesitaba la otra mitad... y tú, que estabas viviendo exactamente lo mismo que tu madre, fuiste atrayendo el alma de Maron... hasta tenerla completa.  
  
Shinji: ¿Natsuki atraía el alma de su madre?  
  
Noin:- miró a Natsuki, que estaba perpleja- por eso a veces veías cosas pasadas, sobretodo al estar cerca de Shinji- Natsuki se puso a llorar.  
  
Chiaki: ¿eso quiere decir que Maron... morirá?  
  
Noin: sí, en circunstancias normales moriría. Pero... yo no me pienso quedar con los brazos cruzados. Quiero que Maron vuelva, y aunque no pueda hacer nada, lo intentaré.- se levantó dispuesto a irse- aunque a mí esto ya me iba bien...- se sonrojó- no puedo dejar que Maron muera...- desapareció.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡¡espera!!!- se levantó para atrapar a Noin, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cayó sobre la moqueta, abatida- por mi culpa... mamá morirá...  
  
Chiaki:- abrazó a su hija- no llores Natsuki. ¿sabes? Maron, aún sabiendo lo que le pasaría, te animó a seguir adelante, a no rendirte. Ella quería que fueras feliz ¿acaso vas a dejar que su sacrificio sea en bano?  
  
Natsuki: papá...- escuchó una voz interior.  
  
Voz: déjame salir... una última vez... solo un instante...  
  
Chiaki: Natsuki...- de repente, Natsuki levantó el rostro y besó con fuerza a Chiaki.  
  
Shinji: ¿pero se puede saber qué narices haces?  
  
Natsuki: Chiaki... de veras que siento no habertelo contado antes...  
  
Chiaki: ¡¡¡¡Maron!!!!  
  
Shinji: ¿qué?  
  
Natsuki: sí, soy yo. Natsuki me ha dejado un momento... para despedirme...  
  
Chiaki: ¡¡no!! ¡¡no te vayas!!- Natsuki puso una mano sobre el rostro de Chiaki, secándole una pequeña lágrima.  
  
Natsuki: volveré, de eso estoy segura. No sé cuando, pero... por favor, espérame... te quiero...- le besó apasionadamente, mientras Chiaki sentía que se alejaba...  
  
Chiaki: te quiero Maron... te esperaré... siempre...  
  
Natsuki: ¿papá?  
  
Chiaki: ah, Natsuki... tu madre no está muerta. Sigue viva, aunque dentro de ti... debemos tener esperanza. Debemos creer en ella.  
  
Natsuki:- las palabras de Chiaki le llegaron al alma, y se tranquilizó- sí... ¡sí!  
  
Chiaki: bien...- se levantó- ¡¡Zen!! Necesito que vayas al cielo.  
  
Zen: ¿qué? ¿para qué?  
  
Chiaki: tal vez Dios... nos pueda ayudar...  
  
Voz: llegó la hora... al fin las almas se unieron...- una sombra apareció por detrás.  
  
Noin: mi señor, vengo a informarle de que...  
  
Voz: ¿de que me has desobedecido? Lo he escuchado todo. ¿piensas ayudarles a que vuelva Maron?  
  
Noin:- se sonrojó- yo...  
  
Voz: ¿no te das cuenta de que así las tienes a las tres, a Jeanne, a Maron y a Natsuki?  
  
Noin: ya pero... no es lo mismo- recordó a Maron, a su sonrisa tierna, parecida a la de un ángel- yo quiero que Maron vuelva, porque... ella...  
  
Voz: no importa. A mi ya me estaría bien, que volviera- Noin se impresionó.  
  
Noin: ¿qué quieres decir?  
  
Voz: yo no quiero el alma de esa mujer... mi único objetivo es recuperar a Finn. Pero no sé como podré hacerlo... las almas no pueden desgarrarse sin que una parte de ellas muera... es casi imposible. Y menos aún cuando el cuerpo donde debe habitar está vacío...  
  
Noin: ¿a qué se refiere?  
  
Voz: haz el favor, Noin, no me llames de usted. Es igual que con los demonios... si pasan cierto tiempo en un cuerpo, se fusionan con el alma de la persona, y así se vuelven uno. Pero jamás podrán entrar en un cuerpo vacío... ya que no hay alma con la que fusionarse.  
  
Noin: ¿no hay ninguna manera?  
  
Voz:- se acercó sigilosamente a Noin, y le acarició la cabeza- Noin... las cosas han cambiado. Ya no tengo el poder que tenía antes... no está en mi mano ayudar a Maron, no puedo hacerlo... lo siento Noin... de veras que lo siento...  
  
Noin: entiendo...- se apretó el pecho con una mano, como si le doliera el corazón, se levantó y dio media vuelta.  
  
Voz: Noin, aun así, sigue al lado de Natsuki y los demás. Quiero que me mantengas informado... tal vez así podamos encontrar una solución a todo esto.  
  
Noin:- parecía sorprendido- señor... no sé si será mi imaginación, pero... algo me dice que desde que volvió algo en usted ha cambiado...  
  
Voz: ¡no me sigas tratando de usted! Y quien sabe... tal vez tengas razón. Al fin y al cabo... Finn fue uno de los ángeles más poderosos, y más bondadosos... tal vez llegó a cambiar algo en mi y todo...  
  
Noin:- sonrió- señor, si es así, creo que el cambio ha sido favorable...- desapareció.  
  
Voz: favorable... no sé, tal vez no lo sea tanto...  
  
Natsuki:- despertó en su habitación, mientras Shinji le tenía cogida la mano- ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
Shinji: nada, descansa... tan solo te desmayaste, por lo que se ve eso de que le prestaras el cuerpo a Maron no te fue demasiado bien...  
  
Natsuki: mmmm...  
  
Shinji: ¿qué piensas?  
  
Natsuki: nada... solo que me da cosa pensar que mi madre está dentro de mi... que tal vez nunca consiga salir.  
  
Shinji:- se acercó a Natsuki- ya verás como sí...- se entristeció- pero... ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué quieres decir?  
  
Shinji: no sé... si querrás seguir a mi lado, después de todo lo que ha pasado...  
  
Natsuki:- se levantó de golpe- ¿¿¿¿pero tú estás burro o qué???? ¿¿cómo quieres que me separe de ti, después de todo lo que ha pasado por querer estar juntos??- se puso colorada- mi madre no ha perdido el alma en vano, lo hizo buscando mi felicidad... y mi felicidad eres tú- miró a Shinji- ¿y tú? ¿crees que serás capaz de hacerme feliz?  
  
Shinji:- la tumbó sobre la cama, poniéndose él encima- no sé si conseguiré hacerte feliz, pero... te juro que esa será mi prioridad a partir de ahora- acercó sus labios a los de Natsuki, y ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso. Después, Shinji puso su cabeza en el pecho de Natsuki.  
  
Natsuki:- estaba colorada- ¿¿Shinji se puede saber qué haces?? ¡¡puede venir alguien!!  
  
Shinji:- se tumbó completamente sobre Natsuki- mmmm... que bien se está...- Natsuki se puso aún más roja, pero al ver que Shinji no tenía segundas intenciones (mal pensada...) se tranquilizó- oye Natsuki...  
  
Natsuki: ¿sí?  
  
Shinji:- miró a Natsuki- yo te he prometido que te intentaré hacer feliz, pero... necesito que tú me prometas algo- Natsuki le miró extrañada- necesito que me prometas que no volverás a intentar alejarte de mi nunca más, que siempre harás todo lo posible por estar a mi lado...  
  
Natsuki: te lo juro, Shinji...  
  
Mientras afuera las estrellas brillaban intensamente, bailando al son de la luna llena, una pareja de enamorados se juraban amor eterno en los momentos difíciles... pero...  
  
Voz:- espiaba a la pareja- Finn, eso que le has prometido... no podrás realizarlo. Porque tú, Finn, eres mía. Para toda la eternidad... tú eres la reina de los demonios, ángel sagrado Finn Fishu.  
  
Fin capítulo 34 


	36. El milagro de Itsuko

Capítulo 35: el milagro de Itsuko  
  
Natsuki:- se despertó por los rayos del sol, que le daban de lleno en la cara- mmmm ¿qué hora será?  
  
Zen:- estaba encima de la cabeza de Natsuki- son exactamente las siete en punto.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!! ¡¡Zen!! ¡¡no me des esos sustos de buena mañana!! ¿eh?- se notaba más pesada, y observó que, encima de su cuerpo, Shinji reposaba tranquilamente- ¡¡Shi-Shinji!!  
  
Shinji: ¿mm? ¿qué pasa, Natsuki?  
  
Natsuki:- se tranquilizó- "es verdad... ayer nos quedemos dormidos, mientras estábamos abrazados... ¡no pasó nada más!" nada, Shinji, nada...- se fijó en Zen, que revoloteaba cerca- oye Zen, ¿y tú que haces aquí?  
  
Zen: misión especial encomendada por tu mismísimo padre y Dios... ¡debo vigilarte! Ahora que el alma de Maron y la tuya se han fusionado, debemos estar atentos a cualquier cambio...  
  
Natsuki: en pocas palabras, te has convertido en mi guardaespaldas...  
  
Zen: ¡¡exacto!! ¡¡y venga a levantarse, o llegaréis tarde!!  
  
Shinji: vale, vale...- Shinji se fue a su casa (¿cuál sería la cara de Miyako al ver que su hijo se había escapado en plena noche?O) y Natsuki, después de arreglarse, salió a desayunar. Se encontró a su padre en la cocina, preparando el desayuno...  
  
Natsuki: papá ¿cómo es que hoy estás preparando tú el desayuno?- Chiaki nunca preparaba el desayuno, por eso estaba extrañada.  
  
Chiaki: pues porque tenía ganas de distraerme... no quiero pensar en lo de ayer- Natsuki miró al sofá. El cuerpo de su madre no estaba. Al verla, Chiaki dijo- no la podía dejar ahí como si nada... la he llevado a nuestra habitación. Aún sigue viva ¿sabes? Noin fue muy bueno salvándola... – Natsuki puso las manos sobre la mesa, bruscamente.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡lo siento, de veras!! Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a ocurrir, yo... yo...  
  
Chiaki: no te pongas así, Natsuki. Todo esto no ha sido culpa tuya. Tu madre sabía lo que le iba a pasar... y prefirió tu felicidad- acarició el rostro de Natsuki- así que no la defraudes. Tú vive feliz, y no te preocupes por nada. Yo... yo debo salvarla, así que te aseguro que pronto volveremos a tener a Maron jugueteando por aquí...- la voz se iba apagando, como si todas las esperanzas que pretendía infundir con sus palabras no fueran más que ilusiones estúpidas, incapaces de hacer nada.  
  
Natsuki: sí... ¡yo también ayudaré!- cogió la cartera y se fue hacia la puerta- ¡cuando sepas como ayudar a mamá dímelo, ¿eh?!- seguidamente, se fue por la puerta.  
  
Chiaki: si es que hay alguna manera...  
  
Natsuki:- acababa de llegar a la clase- ¡¡Momo...!!- Momoko no había llegado- jo... necesitaba hablar con ella...  
  
Swichi: ¡¡Natsuki!!- se le acercó como quien no quiere la cosa, pero a cabo de oreja le susurró- ¿hay noticias nuevas?- Natsuki negó con la cabeza- me lo imaginaba... en fin, necesito que esta tarde vuelvas pronto a casa, tenemos que hablar con...  
  
Zen:- salió de la cartera de Natsuki- ¿¿¿TENEMOS??? ¿¿quién narices te ha invitado??  
  
Swichi:- pilló por el cuello al pequeño ángel- me he auto invitado yo, ¿te parece bien?- le estrujaba el cuello.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡ya vale, le harás daño!!  
  
Itsuko: ¿¿a quién le hará daño??- salió por detrás de Swichi, cosa que los asustó a los tres, pero dejando libre a Zen- ¿de quién hablabais?  
  
Natsuki: ostras, hola Itsuko... de nada...- sonó la campana, lo que los salvó. Momoko no apareció en toda la mañana, y Toshiki tampoco.  
  
Swichi: ¡¡pues hasta ahora, Natsuki!!  
  
Natsuki: no sé porque no se espera un poco, habría ido con él... al fin y al cabo, hoy Shinji tiene entreno...- salió de la clase con la cabeza gacha, cuando una voz conocida se le dirigió.  
  
Itsuko: ¿vamos? Tengo que hablar contigo...- echaron a andar.  
  
Natsuki: ¿y bien?  
  
Itsuko: bueno, esto... me preguntaba si... ¿te ha pasado algo? es que estás muy rara, como tristona...  
  
Natsuki:- intentó aparentar calma- nada... un par de problemillas, solo eso...- Itsuko se paró- ¿Itsuko?  
  
Itsuko: no me lo quieres decir ¿verdad? Es eso ¿no?  
  
Natsuki: no, no es eso... es que es muy difícil de explicar y...  
  
Itsuko: ¡¡mentira!! ¡¡esta mañana buscabas a Momoko y Toshiki para contárselo, y a Swichi también se lo has dicho!! ¿es que no confías en mi, tan mala te parezco? Yo me pensaba que éramos buenas amigas, que por fin me había adentrado en un grupo...  
  
Natsuki: Itsuko...- abrazó a Itsuko, que se puso colorada- lo siento... de veras que lo siento, Itsuko... no era mi intención... lo que pasa es que, como los demás ya conocen a mi familia, pues me ha parecido más fácil comentarlo con ellos... pero te lo contaré.  
  
Itsuko: ¿y pues?- Natsuki, que había dicho esas palabras sin pensar, no sabía qué decirle ahora, y tan solo tuvo una opción: decirle la verdad  
  
Natsuki: Itsuko, mi madre... se está muriendo- Itsuko se quedó de piedra- es muy difícil de entender, pero la causante soy yo... por eso me siento mal, porque necesito que la gente me apoye...  
  
Itsuko:- chilló de repente- ¿¿¿en qué hospital está??? ¿¿¿planta, piso??? ¿¿teléfono de contacto??  
  
Natsuki: cálmate, Itsuko, no está en ningún hospital. Está en casa, pero...- agachó la cabeza- ahora es como un vegetal, sin poder hacer nada, como si...  
  
Itsuko: como si...?  
  
Natsuki: como si estuviera muerta...-una pequeña lágrima bajó por su mejilla. En ese momento, Itsuko la abrazó.  
  
Itsuko: no llores, Natsuki... todo tiene solución...  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡no, esta no la tiene!! ¡¡estoy segura!!  
  
Itsuko:- sacudió a Natsuki e hizo que la mirara a los ojos- escucha, Natsuki. ¿crees que estos son los ojos que te mentirían? Hay solución para todo, aunque se necesite un milagro... ¡quien sabe si se pudiera cumplir! ¿no? Además, debes tener más fe en tu madre!- Natsuki se quedó pasmada, y Itsuko se sonrojó- yo... sé lo que te digo- volvió a mirar a los ojos de Natsuki- a mi se me concedió un milagro, y seguro que a ti también.  
  
Natsuki: ¿un... milagro? ¿a ti te pasó un milagro?  
  
Itsuko:- aún se ruborizó más- sí... ya hace tiempo, no lo recuerdo muy bien... solo recuerdo que estaba sola, y que lo que más deseaba, en el fondo, era tener a alguien a mi lado... y el milagro se me cumplió. Encontré una persona para no estar sola...-lo decía con un tono melancólico, como si al recordarlo le vinieran a la mente muchas otras cosas.  
  
Natsuki: ¿es esa persona?- Itsuko se quedó de piedra, y Natsuki prosiguió- me acuerdo que una vez me dijiste que tu perdiste a un ser muy preciado para ti... es esa persona la que te sacó de la soledad?  
  
Itsuko: se puede decir... que sí... ¡pero ahora la cuestión no es esa! ¡lo que quiero que entiendas es que llorando no conseguirás nada de nada! Patalea si quieres, incluso reza, pero no te compadezcas!  
  
Natsuki:- Itsuko había conseguido subirle el ánimo- ¡tienes razón! No conseguiré nada llorando todo el día... gracias, de veras.  
  
Itsuko: je, para eso están las amigas, ¿no? Pero para la próxima que no tenga que ir a buscarte eh? Me lo cuentas y ya está- empezó a andar.  
  
Natsuki: Itsuko...- la alcanzó- ¿sabes? Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa... has cambiado mucho desde que viniste.  
  
Itsuko:- se asombró- ¿eso crees?  
  
Natsuki: sip. Ahora eres... no sé, como más liberal, y cuentas muchas más cosas de ti que antes. ¡gracias también por confiar en mi!- Itsuko hizo una pequeña mueca en señal de agradecimiento, y ambas siguieron andando.  
  
Zen: bien, ya estamos todos ¿no?- estaba en la sala de estar de casa de los Nagoya, y a su alrededor estaban Miyako (se había enterado por Chiaki), Chiaki, Maron (estaba tumbada en una parte del sofá), Shinji, Natsuki, Celcia, Toki y...  
  
Noin: sí, estamos todos(- Zen lo miró descaradamente.  
  
Zen: ¡¡¡YA TE HE DICHO ESTA MAÑANA QUE TÚ NO PUEDES ESTAR EN ESTA REUNIÓN!!!  
  
Dios: sí que puede, Zen, le he hecho venir yo- una luz sagrada bajó de los cielos.  
  
Zen: ¡¡Dios!! Perdone mi indiscreción...  
  
Noin: anda ya, tampoco es para tanto... solo has querido cumplir con tu misión- Zen se cabreaba cada vez más, porque Noin se estaba burlando irónicamente de él.  
  
Dios: bueno, el asunto que nos ha traído a todos aquí es...  
  
Noin: como narices salvar a Maron.  
  
Zen: ¡no seas indiscreto frente a Dios, cabeza hueca!- se le lanzó hacia la cara, pero un solo dedo bastó para frenarlo.  
  
Noin:- lo aguantaba con un dedo, mientras este pataleaba para pegarle- uahhhhh... me ha parecido escuchar un mosquito muuuuuy molesto por aquí...  
  
Zen: ¡¡pelea como un hombre, si tienes narices!!  
  
Noin:- con un rápido movimiento, lo agarró por el cuello- ¿cómo un hombre? Tú no estás en condiciones, chavalín... ¿de veras quieres enfrentarte a mi, aún siendo tan pequeño de estatura?  
  
Dios: ya vale los dos... tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer...  
  
Natsuki: es cierto, no podemos perder el tiempo de esta manera- lanzó una mirada penetrante a Noin y Zen- mientras vosotros dos peleáis, a mi madre le queda cada vez menos tiempo- los dos pararon de golpe- dime, Dios... ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para salvarla?  
  
Dios:... aún no estoy del todo seguro, Natsuki. Veréis... sinceramente, jamás pensé que algo así pudiera ocurrir... por el momento, en el cielo estamos buscando alguna solución, pero no hemos encontrado ninguna...  
  
Noin: en el infierno también he estado merodeando yo, pero no conozco nada que nos pueda ayudar...  
  
Zen:- miró de reojo a Noin- ni la necesitamos...- Noin estaba a punto de arrearle cuando Chiaki habló.  
  
Chiaki: ¿y nosotros que podemos hacer? ¿no hay nada en lo que podamos ayudar? Me siento tan mal al no poder hacer nada...  
  
Maron: sí que se puede hacer algo- Maron se había apoderado del cuerpo de Natsuki.  
  
Chiaki: ¡Maron!  
  
Maron:- cayó sobre el sofá- no voy a poder aguantar mucho...- Chiaki corrió a socorrerla.  
  
Dios: ¿cual es tu idea?  
  
Maron:- le costaba trabajo hablar- si no me equivoco... Eva y todas las anteriores a mi tuvieron hijos... parte de su poder tuvo que quedarse en ellos... agh...- cayó de nuevo sobre el sofá, y su hija le tomó el relevo.  
  
Chiaki: ¡Maron!  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué?  
  
Chiaki: ah, Natsuki... ¿te encuentras bien?- Natsuki afirmó con la cabeza, y Chiaki miró a Dios- eso que ha dicho Maron...  
  
Dios: puede funcionar. Si sus antecesoras le hubieran pasado una parte de poder a sus hijos... con ese poder en nuestras manos... tal vez podríamos hacer algo.  
  
Noin: ¿pues a qué esperamos? ¡a por los descendientes de Eva! ¿por donde empezamos?  
  
Zen: estás majara...  
  
Fin capítulo 35 


	37. Los hijos de Eva

Capítulo 36: los hijos de Eva  
  
Zen:- entró reboloteando en la sala- ¡¡ya estoy aquí!!- seguían estando los mismos de antes, con la diferencia que Dios ya no estaba- ¡¡he traído el archivo!!- le dio un manojo bien grande de papeles a Chiaki.  
  
Chiaki: ojalá encontremos algo aquí...  
  
Noin: no sé... a mi me da un poco de mala espina...  
  
Zen:- seguía igual de malfiado que antes con Noin- ¿por qué tienes que ser tan pesimista?  
  
Noin: ja,, pues porque soy un demonio, mira por donde...  
  
Chiaki: los que tendrían más posibilidades serían los que menos se hayan mezclado con otros... ¡estos!- señalaba dos nombres de la lista. Natsuki los miró.  
  
Natsuki: ¿Souma Takaishi y Hitomi Saeba? Mmm... estos nombres me suenan...  
  
Shinji: ¡¡¡¡¡Aghhhhhh!!!!! ¡¡Natsuki, pero si van a nuestro colegio!!  
  
Chiaki: ¿¿qué??  
  
Natsuki:- observaba atenta el papel- es cierto... Souma es de mi mismo curso... y Saeba es de dos cursos inferior...  
  
Noin: Shinji, si son de cursos mucho inferiores al tuyo... ¿cómo es que los conoces?  
  
Shinji: pues porque son los milagrosos del colegio...  
  
Miyako: ¿los milagrosos? ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
Natsuki: cuando yo iba a sexto de primaria... hubo un incendio en el colegio. Dos personas quedaron encerradas entre las llamas... ellos dos.  
  
Shinji: no los encontraron y los dieron por muertos. Sin embargo, dos horas después del incendio, cuando consiguieron apagarlo, se ve que salieron bien los dos, sin una sola quemadura y muy contentos. Decían que habían visto "a mamá" y que ella les había llevado a un lugar seguro...  
  
Natsuki: sí... como eran niños nadie les creyó...  
  
Chiaki: qué fuerte... esa mujer... no creo que fuera...  
  
Miyako: ¿Eva?  
  
Natsuki:- estaba en su habitación con Shinji- lo encuentro un tanto raro...  
  
Shinji: ¿el qué?  
  
Natsuki: ¿no te parece demasiado fácil? Están demasiado cerca de nosotros... no sé, no me da buena espina... ¡¡uah!!- Shinji se le tiró encima, y le dio un apasionado beso.  
  
Shinji: te comes demasiado el coco. Además, tampoco sabemos si funcionará...  
  
Natsuki: debemos confiar...  
  
Natsuki:- iba andando por un pasillo del colegio, buscando con la mirada a Hitomi y Souma, cuando de repente los encontró, aunque jamás se imaginó quien estaba con ellos...  
  
Itsuko:- llevaba una libreta en la mano, y parecía que estaba interrogando a los dos chicos- ¿y eso pasó de verdad? ¡como mola! ¡¡¡uaaa, jamás me habría imaginado que pasara una cosa así en el colegio!!! ¿de veras salisteis ilesos? ¿cómo pudo ser?  
  
Souma:- retiró la mirada a un lado- de eso... no nos acordamos...  
  
Hitomi: Takaishi...- miró con odio a Itsuko- ¡¡oye, ya está bien de preguntar!! ¡¡eso pasó hace mucho tiempo...!!  
  
Souma: Saeba, no te alteres...- de pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Natsuki, que los miraba desde lejos, y se quedó petrificado- esa chica...  
  
Itsuko:- miró hacia donde observaba Souma- ¡¡ah, Natsuki!!- corrió hacia Natsuki, la apresó con una de sus manos y la puso al lado de Hitomi- ¿qué haces aquí? Ah, chicos, os presento a Natsuki Nagoya, una amiga mía...  
  
Hitomi:- parecía de los nervios- no nos interesa conocer a tus amigos...  
  
Souma: ¡¡Hitomi!! Perdónala, es que no le gustan los desconocidos...  
  
Itsuko: ah, claro... ¿y pues? ¿podemos seguir con la entrevista?  
  
Hitomi:- explotó de golpe- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡ERES INAGUANTABLE!!!! ¿¡¿¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE A VECES LA GENTE NO QUIERE HABLAR DE SUS COSAS?!?! ¿¡¿¡NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR QUE NO QUEREMOS RECORDAR AQUELLO?!?!- cerró los ojos, y en cuanto los abrió y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, salió corriendo por el pasillo.  
  
Souma: ¡¡Saeba!!- estuvo a punto de salir corriendo detrás de ella, pero se paró- Hitomi...- miró a Itsuko- de veras que lo siento mucho, nunca la había visto así...  
  
Natsuki: ¿sabes por qué se ha puesto así?  
  
Souma: digamos...- miró a Itsuko, y dijo- que son cosas privadas... lo siento...- con firmeza, entró en su clase.  
  
Itsuko:- miró a Natsuki- que repelente, ¿no?  
  
Natsuki: tú también te has pasado con las preguntas... ¿pero que hacías tú con ellos?  
  
Itsuko: es que recién me he enterado de lo que pasó del incendio... me ha parecido tan guay que cuando los he visto no he podido detenerme...aunque tal vez sí que haya metido la pata...  
  
Natsuki:... algo me dice que tiene que haber pasado algo más como para que se ponga así...- sonó la campana, y las dos corrieron a clase. Mientras iban, Natsuki pensaba- "no sé porqué, pero tengo la sensación que Takaishi se ha sorprendido al verme... en fin, ahora lo tendré más difícil para hablar con ellos..."  
  
Shinji:- estaban en un intercambio de clase- así que no has podido hablar con ellos...  
  
Natsuki: lo siento, pero es que encima no sé como podremos hacerlo con Saeba, está muy arisca con ese tema... ¿eh?- miró al final del pasillo. Souma le hacía señales para que viniera- voy a ir un momento... espérame ¿eh?- se alejó de Shinji y se dirigió donde estaba Souma- ¿me llamabas?  
  
Souma: sí, bueno... ¿dónde está tu amiga?  
  
Natsuki: ¿era eso? Ahora voy a buscarla...  
  
Souma:- le cogió la mano a Natsuki- ¡no, no vayas!- Natsuki se sorprendió- quiero... hablar contigo.  
  
Natsuki: bien, pues. Yo también tengo que hablar contigo... y con Saeba. De lo del incendio- al ver que Souma se iba a poner a la defensiva, añadió- yo no busco lo mismo que mi amiga, quiero saberlo para otra cosa muy distinta.  
  
Souma: está bien... ven a la azotea cuando se hayan terminado las clases, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Natsuki: de acuerdo- antes de irse, se giró- oye, ¿puede venir...?- Souma había desaparecido- qué raro...  
  
Shinji:- Natsuki se le acercó, antes de entrar de nuevo en clase- ¿y bien?  
  
Natsuki: tenemos que hablar después de las clases, en la azotea. ¡hasta luego!- entró en clase y se topó con Itsuko.  
  
Itsuko: ¿dónde estabas? Te andaba buscando...  
  
Natsuki: "no le puedo decir que estaba con Souma..." esto... estaba con Shinji, hablando...  
  
Itsuko: ah... ¿y con quien has quedado en la azotea? Te he escuchado que lo decías...  
  
Natsuki: ah, jajaja "no se le escapa ni una, a la tía..." pues con Shinji, que me tiene que decir algo importante...  
  
Itsuko: qué susto, me pensaba que pasaba algo grave... en fin, ¡buena suerte!  
  
Natsuki: ah, gracias... "se lo ha tragado..."  
  
Natsuki:- iba subiendo las escaleras hacia la azotea- "me pregunto... si podré convencerlos para que me ayuden..."- llegó a la azotea, y se encontró con Souma y Hitomi- ¡hola! Ya estoy aquí.  
  
Souma: gracias por venir...  
  
Itsuko:- estaba escondida en las escaleras, pero los veía- traidora... sabía que no venías a encontrarte con Shinji, pero ¿qué demonios esperas de estos dos?  
  
Natsuki: me sabe mal no haberle dicho a Itsuko que venía a veros...- Itsuko casi se cayó de la sorpresa.  
  
Souma: mejor que no, no queremos que esto se sepa... pero a ti te lo contaremos.  
  
Hitomi:- no aceptaba lo que acababa de decir Souma- ¿y por qué quieres contarle eso a ella?¿por qué?  
  
Souma:- se puso rojo- Saeba... porque ella...- miró a Natsuki a los ojos- ella... se le parece- Hitomi se quedó de piedra.  
  
Hitomi: ¡¡eso es mentira!! ¡¡ella no existe, es culpa de nuestra imaginación!!- empezó a agarrarse la cabeza.  
  
Souma: ¡¡tranquilízate, Saeba!! ¡¡por favor!!- la cogía por el brazo, pero Hitomi consiguió soltarse y se fue hacia la barandilla- esta tia...  
  
Natsuki: ¿pero qué pasa?  
  
Souma: está convencida de que todo es fruto de su imaginación, y que yo le sigo la chaveta...  
  
Nstsuki: ¿qué?  
  
Souma: no te preocupes, ya se le pasará...- la miró a los ojos- tal vez no me creas cuando te lo cuente, pero te juro que es la verdad, resulta que, ese día, cuando nos quedamos encerrados en las llamas...  
  
Hitomi: ¡¡¡¡¡AGHHHHH!!!!!- Hitomi se acercó corriendo. Un demonio aparecido de la nada la estaba atacando- ¡¡Takaishi!! ¡¡tengo miedo!!  
  
Demonio:- se puso delante de los tres- ¡no podréis escapar! ¡¡dadme vuestro poder!!  
  
Souma: ¿nuestro... poder?  
  
Demonio: si no lo hacéis...- atacó con sus garras a Hitomi.  
  
Souma: ¡¡no, Hitomi!!- Hitomi estaba encogida del miedo, la garra estaba a punto de tocarla cuando... ¡¡¡PAF!!!  
  
Natsuki:- había lanzado con fuerza la bolsa, que había hecho que el demonio retirara la mano. En su mano tenía el rosario de su madre, y al lado, Zen estaba preparado para darle su poder- no te lo pienso consentir, demonio.  
  
Souma: ¿Na... Nagoya?  
  
Natsuki: puesto que me vas a desvelar tu secreto, a mi no me importará revelar el mío. ¡Zen!- el pequeño ángel le dio poder al rosario- ¡Jeanne d' Arc, dame fuerzas!- delante de todos, Natsuki se transformó en Jeanne.  
  
Demonio: ¡¡¡maldita Jeanne!!!  
  
Hitomi: ¿la ladrona Jeanne? ¿es Natsuki?  
  
Jeanne: ¡¡aquí está Jeanne, la enviada de los dioses!! ¡¡prepárate, demonio!!- el rosario se convirtió en una espada- ¡en nombre de Dios, demonio nacido de la oscuridad... ¡queda aquí sellado!- partió al demonio en dos.  
  
Hitomi: Takaishi... es, es igual que ella... "tan igual..."  
  
pensamientos de Hitomi- Voz:- era una voz cálida, que resonaba entre todas las llamas- acercaos... no tengáis miedo, no os voy a hacer daño, mis niños... refugiaros del fuego en mis brazos...  
  
Souma: es igual a ella...- ambos notaron de nuevo la voz de esa mujer, que les resonaba en la cabeza...  
  
Voz: mis niños, ayudad a Jeanne, ayudadla ahora que podéis... entregadle vuestro poder...- ambos notaron como algo salía de su cuerpo, una especie de fuerza. En la mano de Jeanne, una gran perla azul reposaba silenciosamente.  
  
Hitomi: Natsuki...  
  
Natsuki:- se quitó la cinta y se destransformó- espero que me guardéis el secreto... en realidad no soy una ladrona, lo único que hago es sellar demonios...  
  
Souma: no te preocupes, te creemos y te guardaremos el secreto. Nos has salvado... a mi y a Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi: Takaishi... es la primera vez que usas mi nombre de pila... ¿a que se debe...?- Souma la abrazó.  
  
Souma: porque por fin has decidido reconocer la verdad, por eso yo también he reconocido la mia. Te quiero mucho, Hitomi, pero decidí no decírtelo hasta que aceptaras la verdad...  
  
Hitomi: Takaishi... Souma... yo... también te quiero...  
  
Natsuki: "jooooo... vaya par de tortolitos... ¿dónde se ha metido Shinji? Justo ahora que estoy necesitada de cariño..."  
  
Souma: gracias por todo, Natsuki.  
  
Natsuki: de nada, solo os quiero pedir una cosa más... vosotros sois los descendientes más directos de Eva (sí, esa Eva, la primera mujer, no me mires así Hitomi que no estoy loca, tengo mis informadores...) y pensaba que tendríais que tener algun poder... ¿no me lo podríais dar? Es que mi madre... lo necesita...  
  
Hitomi: estaríamos encantados, Natsuki, pero...  
  
Souma: justo cuando estabas sellando el demonio... notamos como nuestra fuerza se iba...  
  
Natsuki:- se cayó al suelo de la impresión- ¿qué? ¿qué habéis perdido el poder justo antes de pedirlo? ¡no puede ser!  
  
Hitomi: lo siento...  
  
Natsuki: en fin, al menos lo intentemos... que se le va a hacer...  
  
Souma: de veras que lo siento...  
  
Natsuki:- sacudió la mano- tampoco creo que hubiera servido de mucho... ¡en fin! ¡¡es hora de volver!!- Hitomi y Souma se dirigieron a la puerta, pero Hitomi se paró.  
  
Hitomi: Natsuki, Souma tenía razón, de veras te pareces mucho...- miró a Natsuki- te pareces mucho a nuestra mamá- dieron media vuelta y se fueron.  
  
Natsuki: "a nuestra mamá... Eva... ¿qué me parezco a Eva? Tal vez..."- al traspasar la puerta se quedó helada. Itsuko, con una cara de espasmo, la miraba desde el suelo- Itsuko... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿desde cuando estás aquí?  
  
Itsuko: no... no puede ser... me mentiste... ¡¡como has podido ocultarme que eras Jeanne!!- pilló las escaleras y salió corriendo.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡Itsuko!! "¡¡maldita sea!! ¡¡lo ha descubierto todo...!!"  
  
Fin capítulo 36 


	38. Entre dos vidas

Capítulo 37: entre dos vidas  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡espera, Itsuko!!- salió corriendo detrás de ella- "¡maldita sea! ¿por qué tenia que descubrir esto justamente ahora? ¿por qué? ¡justo cuando empezábamos a ser amigas!! ¡¡Itsuko!!- llegó a la calle, y salió corriendo en dirección hacia un parque cercano, mientras Itsuko se iba avanzando cada vez más...- ¡maldita sea! ¡¡así no la alcanzaré nunca!! ¡¡Zen, transfórmame en Jeanne!!  
  
Zen: ¿qué? ¿estás loca? ¿para qué quieres transformarte?  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡tú solo hazlo!!- Zen, obediente, le dio poder al pequeño rosario, y Natsuki se transformó en Jeanne. Acto seguido, Jeanne convirtió el rosario en una extraña pelota pegajosa con un hilo y la lanzó a un árbol del parque donde, en esos momentos, estaba entrando Itsuko. La pelota se enganchó al árbol y, rápidamente, Jeanne recogió el hilo y llegó frente a Itsuko, que cayó de culo.  
  
Itsuko: ¡¡Jeanne!!  
  
Jeanne: Itsuko... ¿te has hecho daño?- le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ésta la rechazó de un manotazo.  
  
Itsuko: ¡¡déjame en paz!! ¡¡mentirosa!! Me dijiste que éramos amigas y... y... – los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas, pero antes que ninguna saliera de sus ojos dirigió una mirada rabiosa a Jeanne, que hizo que todas las lágrimas desaparecieran.  
  
Jeanne: Itsuko...- respiró hondo, y miró al suelo- quiero que me escuches... yo en ningún momento quise traicionar tu amistad... todo lo contrario, quería contártelo, pero ¿cómo le cuentas a un policía que tú eres el ladrón que está buscando? No podía... pero ahora que me has descubierto, pienso contártelo todo...- levantó la cabeza, y para su sorpresa vio a Itsuko silbando, mientras se tapaba los oídos- ¡¡HE DICHO QUE ME ESCUCHES, CARAMBA!!- Itsuko cayó al suelo de nuevo.  
  
Itsuko:- se levantó del suelo, decidida- ¡¡no pienso escucharte!! ¡¡eres una criminal, tanto siendo Jeanne como Natsuki!! ¡fuiste capaz de darme falsas esperanzas, de hacerme pensar que éramos amigas...! ¡¡juro que te atraparé, Jeanne!! ¡¡te atraparé y te entregaré a las autoridades!!- salió corriendo, y, de repente, se giró, y con una mirada penetrante dijo- ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!- se fue corriendo, sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer...  
  
Zen: vaya, así que esa chica te ha descubierto... ¿¡Jeanne!?- el rosario se había convertido en piedra, y Jeanne tenía una expresión vacía en el rostro. Acto seguido, el rosario calló al suelo, y Jeanne volvió a ser Natsuki, pero no reaccionaba...- ¡¡Natsuki, ¿qué te pasa?!! ¡¡Natsuki!!  
  
Natsuki:- una lágrima salió de sus ojos vacíos- no... es verdad...  
  
Maron:- en la cabeza de Natsuki- Natsuki, debes reaccionar. No debes acordarte de eso... es agua pasada... no debe dolerte, hija...  
  
Natsuki:- aunque hablaba con su madre, lo decía de verdad- no... puedo...  
  
Maron: ¡claro que puedes! Recuerda que esa no es tu conciencia, Natsuki, sino la mía... fue lo que sufrí cuando me dijiste que me odiabas...  
  
Natsuki: yo... nunca... pretendí...  
  
Maron: Natsuki, has de ser fuerte. Olvida eso, Itsuko no te lo ha dicho en ese sentido... no recuerdes más lo que me pasó a mí...  
  
Natsuki: yo... yo...  
  
Shinji: ¡¡Natsuki!!- Natsuki salió de su estado de trance al oír la voz de Shinji, y se encontró a este delante suyo, zarandeándola- ¡Natsuki! ¿estás bien? ¡pero que susto me has pegado!- Natsuki cayó al suelo.  
  
Natsuki: yo... hice algo terrible... ¡no entiendo como pude ser capaz de traicionar a mi madre!- se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza, y Shinji no sabía que hacer. Al fin, la abrazó con ternura.  
  
Shinji: no sé que es lo que pasa, pero por favor no llores más. Tú no has hecho nada malo... tranquilízate...- Natsuki notó como la ansiedad desaparecía...  
  
Natsuki: gracias, Shinji... me he visto en las últimas...  
  
Shinji: haber, ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
Natsuki: Itsuko... me ha descubierto, ha dicho que me delatará, y que me odia, y yo, yo he recordado el dolor que sintió mi madre cuando yo le hice lo mismo...  
  
Shinji: burra... tranquilízate y deja de llorar, anda...- Natsuki lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo que si lo soltaba se alejara de ella...  
  
Zen:- revoloteaba por encima de sus cabezas- me parece perfecto que sintáis un afecto tan especial el uno por el otro, pero... ¡¡¡tenemos que volver a casa!!! ¡¿me escucháis?! Maldición... ¡¡¡deja de manosearla, Shinji!!!  
  
Chiaki: así que no funcionó...  
  
Noin: al fin y al cabo, es normal... era una posibilidad demasiado remota...  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡no!! Ellos nos podrían haber dado el poder, porque realmente heredaron algo de Eva, pero...- Natsuki se tiró encima del sofá. A su lado, Noin la miraba pasmado, y Chiaki tenía la vista perdida- si no hubiera aparecido ese demonio... tal vez entonces...  
  
Miyako:-miraba por la ventana- ya no servirá de nada pensar en eso, la cuestión es que no funcionó y punto... no hay que darle más vueltas. ¿alguna otra idea?  
  
I.o.n:- salía de la cocina- ¡¡aquí traigo el té!!  
  
Momoko: a mi no se me ocurre nada... no creo que nadie más nos pueda brindar poder...  
  
Shinji: Toshiki, ¿los ángeles no podrían...?  
  
Toshiki: no, ni tan siquiera yo, que ahora por ahora tengo un poder parecido al de los arcángeles, puedo hacer nada. Natsuki, de cuánto tiempo crees que disponemos...?- Natsuki tenía la mirada perdida- ¿Natsuki?  
  
Natsuki: "¡¡TE ODIO!! Esas palabras se me han quedado grabadas... tengo miedo... miedo que me descubra, miedo que me entregue... no, no es solo eso..."- escuchó como la llamaban- ¿eh? ¿decíais algo?  
  
Momoko: ¿que te pasa? Pareces preocupada...  
  
Natsuki: ah, no, no me pasa nada...  
  
Toshiki: preguntaba cuanto tiempo crees que nos queda...  
  
Natsuki: cuanto tiempo... "¿durante cuanto tiempo podremos seguir hablando así, tranquilamente, sin pensar que alguien nos ha descubierto? Itsuko..." creo que no más de dos días... o ni eso...  
  
Toshiki:- se levantó de golpe, igual que Chiaki, Shinji y Noin. A I.o.n se le cayó el té encima, Momoko, que la ayudaba, se cayó encima de la mesa del asombro, y Miyako giró tan bruscamente la cabeza que casi se dislocó el cuello- ¡¡pero qué dices!! ¿¿¿tan poco tiempo nos queda??? ¿¿hasta ese punto se han fusionado vuestras almas??  
  
Natsuki:- miró a Toshiki lentamente, sin entender lo que decía- ¿nuestras... almas?- de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, gritó y dijo- ¡lo siento! Estaba pensando en otra cosa... yo diría que aun disponemos de mucho tiempo, aunque de vez en cuando recuerdo cosas suyas... pero aún soy capaz de hablar con ella...- todos hicieron un suspiro del alivio.  
  
Miyako:- se acercó al sofá- ¿pero se puede saber en que estabas pensando, Natsuki? Mira que nos has asustado...  
  
Natsuki: lo siento... me parece que voy a ir a descansar un rato, así no os sirvo de nada...- se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.  
  
Noin: ¿pero qué le pasa?  
  
Natsuki:- estaba tumbada sobre la cama- "Itsuko... ¿qué estará haciendo ahora? Siendo como es, tal vez se le ha pasado el enfado... no, imposible. Natsuki, sabes mejor que nadie ella es de ideas fijas... a lo mejor ya me ha denunciado a la policía..."- se levantó de golpe- ¡¡agh!! ¡¡esto me pasa por no confiar suficiente en la gente!!- se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama- "Itsuko, me gustaría saber como habrías reaccionado si hubiera sido yo la que te lo hubiera contado... ¿podremos volver a ser amigas? No creo... ni tan siquiera creo que pueda volver al colegio..."- llamaron a la puerta, e Io.n asomó su bello rostro por la puerta.  
  
I.o.n: ¿puedo pasar?- Natsuki afirmó con la cabeza, y I.o.n entró en el cuarto- no sé porqué, pero te veo... ¿angustiada, tal vez? ¿qué te ha pasado?  
  
Natsuki:- se sentó en la cama- bueno...- I.o.n se sentó a su lado, y la abrazó.  
  
I.o.n: Natsuki, quiero que sepas que te estoy muy agradecida, si no hubiera sido por ti yo no hubiera podido seguir... por eso mismo, ahora que tú estás pasando por un mal momento, quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda- Natsuki la miró a los ojos- no pretendo ni por asomo hacerte de madre y sustituirla, porque sé que ni podría ni te haría feliz, pero sí que quiero que me veas como una amiga, o...- sonrió- bueno, como una hermana bastante crecidita, ¿vale?  
  
Natsuki:- se reía por lo bajo, mientras pensaba lo "crecidita" que era su hermana, que además de casi triplarle la edad era mayor que su madre- gracias... la verdad es que sí que estoy angustiada por algo...  
  
I.o.n: ¿de que se trata?  
  
Natsuki: una amiga mía... Itsuko... ha descubierto quien soy...  
  
I.o.n: y se ha enfadado, te ha pegado, te ha dicho que te odia, que eres la peor cosa que hay sobre la faz de la tierra, que no tendrías que haber nacido... ¿algo así?  
  
Natsuki: bueno, más o menos...  
  
I.o.n:- se levantó de la cama, estiró los brazos y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma- ¡que simples que somos, los humanos! ¿no crees? Siempre abrimos nuestro corazón, aún sabiendo que nos van a herir... depende de la herida, se puede curar o no. ¿tú que crees?  
  
Natsuki: ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
I.o.n: tu amiga confió en ti, y ahora se siente traicionada. ¿crees que la amistad que le has mostrado será suficiente como para que logre olvidar esa herida? ¿o por el contrario la herida seguirá abierta y jamás se cerrará?  
  
Natsuki: yo... yo... si por mi fuera... pero tengo miedo, miedo de que ella no se haya dado cuenta de lo mucho que significa para mí...- se encogió sobre sí misma.  
  
I.o.n: ¡¡venga, va!! ¡¡arriba esos ánimos!! ¡ah, ya sé! ¿por qué no usas el don?  
  
Natsuki: no sé...  
  
I.o.n: siempre que lo has usado te ha ido bien, ¿no? ¡venga, va, cierra los ojos!  
  
Natsuki: de acuerdo...- cerró los ojos y juntó las manos- ¡Na-tsu-ki! "¡por favor! ¡¡que Itsuko sea capaz de entenderme! ¡que entienda que yo jamás quise traicionar su amistad!"  
  
Natsuki:- abrió la puerta de la clase, esperando encontrarse con Itsuko y solucionar los problemas, pero ella no había llegado todavía- uh...- alguien le dio un golpecito en la espalda.  
  
Shuichi: ¡no te deprimas ya de buena mañana!- le guiñó un ojo y entró en clase. Natsuki le siguió. Pero empezó la clase y Itsuko no apareció...  
  
Itsuko:- llegó a segunda hora, toda sudada de tanto correr- ¡siento llegar tarde!  
  
Profesora: ¡Tanaka! ¿se puede saber a qué se debe este retraso?  
  
Itsuko: de veras que lo siento...- miró a Natsuki de reojo, a quien se le encogió el estómago- he tenido que ir a comisaría de buena mañana... asuntos personales...- se sentó en su sitio y no volvió a abrir boca.  
  
Natsuki: "no... no puede ser... ¡me ha delatado!"  
  
Natsuki:- se habían acabado las clases, y ella, Toshiki, Momoko y Shinji habían seguido a Itsuko hasta que se quedó sola. Entonces...- ¡¡Itsuko, espera!!- Itsuko se paró en seco, pero no se giró.  
  
Itsuko: ¿qué quieres?  
  
Natsuki: quería saber... si tú...  
  
Itsuko: ¿qué? ¿si te había entregado ya a las autoridades? Tú me has escuchado muy bien esta mañana, sabes perfectamente al lugar donde he ido...  
  
Natsuki: no te... no te quería preguntar eso...  
  
Itsuko: ¿qué?  
  
Natsuki: ¡quiero saber si hoy serás capaz de escucharme!  
  
Itsuko:- se quedó de piedra- ¡¡burra!! ¿es que no has escuchado ya lo que he hecho o qué? ¡¡no me va a valer ninguna explicación!!  
  
Natsuki: ¡no busco eso! Lo único que quiero es que me escuches, que entiendas el por qué lo hice... no me importa que me hayas delatado, ahora mismo no me importa si hay un montón de guardias buscándome por todos los rincones de la ciudad... sólo quiero que me escuches... ¡que me dejes explicar por qué no te lo conté antes! ¡¡quiero que me des una segunda oportunidad para defenderme!!  
  
Itsuko:- se acercó lentamente a Natsuki y... ¡¡PAF!! Le pegó una bofetada, que la hizo caerse al suelo- no quiero escuchar tus explicaciones- seguidamente, se giró y miró al cielo- ahora no me sirve de nada que te expliques de mil y una maneras distintas. El daño ya está hecho.- se giró y miró a Natsuki- ¡¡¿¿por qué, Natsuki??!! ¿¿por qué de todas las chicas que hay en esta ciudad tuve que hacerme amiga tuya?? ¿¿por qué tuviste que ser Jeanne??- bajó la cabeza- ayer... tuve que escoger entre el sueño de mi vida, ser la mejor policía, aquella que atrapara a Jeanne... o escogerte a ti, a quien le había abierto mi corazón y me había traicionado...- levantó la cabeza, dejando ver una sonrisa pícara, mientras hacía la v de victoria con la mano- ¡está claro que esto de tener amigas no es fácil!- Natsuki no creía lo que estaba viendo.  
  
Natsuki: eso quiere decir...  
  
Itsuko:- estiró los brazos- ¡ahmmm! ¡¡me he quedado bien a gusto desahogándome!!- volvió a mirar a Natsuki- pensé que, al fin y al cabo, una persona como tú debía tener una razón muy fuete para robar... así que decidí darte una segunda oportunidad, apoyándome en las palabras de Miyako...  
  
Natsuki: ¿de Miyako?  
  
Shinji ¿de mi madre?  
  
Itsuko: sí... me dijo que, cuando Jeanne desapareció, le llegó la estupidez de que Jeanne era, en realidad, una enviada de los dioses, que robaba la maldad de los corazones de la gente...- se llevó las manos a la boca, para hacer eco- ¡¡así que ya sabes, Shinji!! ¡¡dale las gracias!! ¡¡que sé que estáis allí!!- salieron Momoko, Toshiki y Shinji de su escondite- y tú, Natsuki... espero que no vuelvas a fallarme...  
  
Natsuki:- se tiró encima de Itsuko, abrazándola- ¡te juro que no volverá a pasar! ¡¡te prometo que a partir de ahora lo sabrás todo, de mi!!  
  
Itsuko: venga, va...- Natsuki estuvo abrazando a Itsuko durante un buen rato más.  
  
Maron:- lo había visto todo desde el interior de Natsuki- "al fin y al cabo... no tenía otro remedio que perdonarla... ¿verdad? De hecho, tú la necesitas, Itsuko... ¿no? Y yo confío en Natsuki... sé que ella podrá ayudarte" ¡¡mirándolo así es normal, mi hija se parece a mi!! ¡¡jajaja!!  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: weeee!!! Otro capitulo máss!!! Weno, quería aclarar una cosa que me dijeron en una review (neko-chan, Tenshi Lain, estais majaretas!!! XDDD) de que el nombre de swichi no es así, sino q se escribe Shuichi. De veras lo siento (lo sabia pero como nadie se quejó...) y a partir de ahora lo pondre bien, y canviare los anteriores en cuanto pueda. Arigato a vosotras por la review!!! Fue muy divertida!! Y tambien a Sango- chan, muxas gracias por todo!!! 


	39. Hermoso pelo escarlata

Capítulo 38: hermoso pelo escarlata  
  
Natsuki: ¿dónde estoy? Está todo tan oscuro...- oyó unos pasos a lo lejos- ¿quién hay ahí? ¿puedes ayudarme? ¡¡por favor!! ¿dónde estoy?- intentó ponerse en pie, cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no le respondía...  
  
Figura:- se acercó lentamente a Natsuki, sin dejarse ver el rostro- ¿eres tú aquella que nos ayudará? ¿podrá salvarnos una chica como tú? Je- se acercó a Natsuki y la puso en pie, sin dejarse ver en ningún momento el rostro. Pero de algo no cabía duda... era una mujer.  
  
Natsuki: ¿quién eres? ¿dónde estoy? ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?  
  
Figura: lo que quiero... es saber si tú eres aquella que nos ayudará... si eres la verdadera... Jeanne d'Arc- levantó la cabeza, y un hermoso rostro de mujer apareció frente a ella, cubierto por un hermoso cabello escarlata.  
  
Natsuki: ¿quién... eres?- la misteriosa mujer extendió un brazo en dirección a Natsuki, y ésta se miró. En un instante, todo su cuerpo brilló, y se convirtió en Jeanne- ¡ah! ¿pero qué...?  
  
Figura: lo sabía, tú eres Jeanne d' Arc... por fin te he encontrado...  
  
Jeanne: ¿quién eres? ¿qué quieres de mí?  
  
Figura:- la miró fijamente a los ojos- pronto lo sabrás... muy pronto nos conoceremos personalmente.  
  
Natsuki:- no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos- ¿qué quieres decir?- un resplandor escarlata le cegó...  
  
Chiaki: ¡¡quiero decir que si no te levantas ya llegarás tarde!!- Natsuki abrió los ojos. Su padre la miraba extrañado- ¿qué has tenido una pesadilla?  
  
Natsuki: no exactamente...- miró el reloj- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡LLEGO TARDEEEEEE!!! ¿¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO ME HAS AVISADO ANTES??  
  
Chiaki: lo siento...  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡DESPUÉS HABLAMOS!!- cerró fuertemente la puerta, y vio que Shinji salía disparado por las escaleras- ¡¡ESPERA, SHINJI!!  
  
Shinji: ¡¡no puedo, llegamos demasiado tarde!! ¡corre, Natsuki!  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡agh, esta me la pagas!!- se tropezó por las escaleras y cayó rodando hasta abajo, adelantando a Shinji- augh... ¿eh?- levantó la mirada. La mujer del sueño la miraba con cara risueña- ¿tú...?  
  
Mujer:- en voz baja- corre o llegarás tarde... hasta luego- Natsuki se levantó de golpe, pero la mujer había desaparecido.  
  
Shinji: ¿estás bien?  
  
Natsuki: sí... ¡¡agh, llegamos tardeeee!!- ambos salieron corriendo.  
  
Momoko: ¿qué? ¿qué una mujer te ha hablado en sueños? ¿y que después la has visto?  
  
Natsuki: sí... no me dijo ni tan siquiera su nombre...  
  
Itsuko:- llevaba un fajo de papeles encima- vamos a ver... ¿cómo era el sujeto? ¿qué te dijo?  
  
Natsuki: era... era una mujer muy guapa, de un largo y liso pelo escarlata... no pude ver mucho, pero diría que no tenía más de veinte años... ¡ah! Tenía los rasgos de la cara finos, y los ojos marrones, no parecía mala...  
  
Itsuko: ¡el retrato perfecto de una asesina en serie! ¿y qué te dijo?  
  
Natsuki: pues quería saber si era yo la persona que la ayudaría... me dio la sensación que buscaba la ayuda de Jeanne d'Arc...  
  
Itsuko:- se alarmó- ¿qué? ¿cómo podía saber que eras tú?  
  
Natsuki: ¡ah! Es que hubo un momento que, no sé como, me transformé en Jeanne... y ella entonces parecía satisfecha... fue tan raro...  
  
Momoko: yo no sé que opinar...  
  
Itsuko: ¡¡ves con cuidado, Natsuki!! ¡¡esa mujer cometió un delito muy grave!! ¡¡allanamiento de morada cerebral!! ¡¡se metió en tus sueños sin permiso!!  
  
Natsuki: a mí no me dio la sensación de que fuera peligrosa...  
  
Toshiki: Itsuko tiene razón, mientras no sepas quién es, será mejor que vayas con cuidado...  
  
Itsuko: ¡¡por fin uno que me apoya!!  
  
Natsuki:... de acuerdo...- vio entrar volando a Zen por una de las ventanas- ¿Zen?  
  
Zen: ¡¡Natsuki, ha pasado algo terrible!!- aterrizó en la cabeza de Itsuko.  
  
Itsuko: ¡¡uah!! ¿qué es esto que se me ha posado en la cabeza?- lo agarró por las alas y se lo puso delante- ¿y tú quien eres?- todos se quedaron de piedra.  
  
Toshiki: Itsuko... ¿puedes verlo?  
  
Itsuko: pues claro...  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡es imposible!! ¡¡nadie puede ver a Zen a no ser que tenga...- paró. Todo el mundo observaba a Zen, que no se movía del miedo que tenía.  
  
Itsuko: eh... ¡¡claro, lo entendemos, Natsuki!!tu peluche es muy mono!! ¡¡si hasta parece de verdad!! ¿pero como he caído?- cogió a Zen y lo hizo una bola- ¡¡esta claro que es un peluche, sino se quejaría!! ¡¡jajajaj!!- todos se quedaron alucinando, pero volvieron a las tareas. Natsuki y el resto se fueron volando a la terraza.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡Zen!! ¿cómo puede ser que te vean todos?  
  
Zen: no sé... tal vez tenga que ver con lo otro...  
  
Itsuko: ¿alguien me puede decir qué es esta cosa?  
  
Momoko: es un ángel... luego te contamos.  
  
Zen: ¡¡sí!! ¡¡Natsuki, ha pasado algo muy grave!! ¡¡el cuerpo de Maron ha desaparecido!!  
  
Natsuki: ¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ????  
  
Natsuki:- abrió la puerta de casa de par en par- ¡¡mamá!!- entró corriendo en la casa, seguida de Itsuko, Momoko, Shuichi, Toshiki y Shinji- ¡¡no está!!  
  
Zen: ¡¡ya te lo he dicho!! No sé porqué, me ha dado la vena de mirar como estaba... ¡¡pero es que ya no estaba!!  
  
Momoko: ¿y donde puede haber ido?  
  
Shinji: ¡¡busquemos por la ciudad!! ¡¡es lo único que podemos hacer ahora!!  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡sí!! Shinji, tú conmigo!! ¡¡Itsuko y Shuichi buscad por la parte sur de la ciudad!! ¡¡Momoko y Toshiki por el norte!! ¡¡dentro de media hora aquí!! ¡¡Zen, conmigo!!- así salieron todos...  
  
Momoko: ¿pero donde buscamos? ¡¡no tenemos ni una sola pista!!  
  
Toshiki: no te desesperes. Yo tengo suficiente poder... intentaré localizarla...- juntó sus manos y, al cabo de un momento, dijo- esta... subiendo...  
  
Momoko: ¡¿subiendo?!  
  
Toshiki: ¡¡mierda!! ¡¡se va a tirar!! ¡¡¡busca por lo alto de los edificios!!!  
  
Natsuki: ¿pero como ha podido pasar?  
  
Shinji: no creo que el alma de tu madre haya vuelto...- Natsuki se paró en seco y cerró los ojos.  
  
Natsuki:- dentro de su cabeza- ¿¿mamá?? Mamá, ¿sigues ahí?  
  
Maron: ¿qué te pasa, Natsuki?  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡tu cuerpo ha desaparecido!!  
  
Maron: ah, eso... ya lo sabía... pronto lo encontrarás...  
  
Natsuki: ¿qué? ¿pero como se ha podido ir tu cuerpo así, por las buenas? ¡¡y todo solo!!  
  
Maron: bueno... me parece que tengo una idea de lo que ha pasado...  
  
Natsuki: ¿te lo habrán robado?  
  
Shinji: ¡¡Natsuki!!  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡ah, he de volver!!- Maron le sujetó el brazo.  
  
Maron: antes de nada... dale una oportunidad a la gente, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Natsuki: mamá...- abrió los ojos- ¿Shinji? ¿qué pasa?  
  
Shinji: ¡¡mira allí arriba!!- Natsuki alzó la vista. En la terraza del edificio que tenían delante, una mujer se balanceaba vertiginosamente, mirando hacia abajo. Parecía una mujer muy joven.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¿ma... MAMÁ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Maron: (bueno, su cuerpo... U)- miró hacia abajo- ¡¡por fin te encuentro!!- se dejó caer al vacío.  
  
Natsuki: ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡¡¡no!!!!- Natsuki vio como el cuerpo de su madre caía hacia abajo... ella no tenía la fuerza para cogerla...- ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!  
  
Chiaki:- pasaba por debajo cuando, al escuchar el grito de Natsuki, miró hacia arriba- ¿¿Maron??- el cuerpo de Maron cayó justo encima de él, sin hacerse el menor daño.  
  
Maron: (el cuerpo U) ¡¡por fin te encuentro!! ¡¡pero que guapo!!- abrazaba a Chiaki con mucha confianza. Natsuki se quedó de piedra al ver la escena. Su "madre" no parecía tener más de veinte años.  
  
Natsuki: ¿quién... eres tú?  
  
Maron: (el cuerpo...)- la miró a los ojos- también te estaba buscando a ti, Jeanne d' Arc- Natsuki la miró a los ojos, unos ojos intensos de color marrón... el color de pelo de "Maron" cambió, pasando a un tono escarlata... las orejas se le pusieron un tanto puntiagudas...  
  
Natsuki: ¡eres la chica del sueño! ¿qué haces con el cuerpo de mi madre?  
  
Maron: (el cuerpo...) por fin te has dado cuenta...- el cuerpo de Maron cayó en los brazos de Chiaki, y el espíritu de la mujer se alzó delante de todos. Llevaba una larga túnica, el pelo escarlata medio recogido y, sobre los enormes ojos marrones de expresión decidida, una lágrima roja, cogida al pelo con una cadena. En el cuello, un collar con una piedra roja, y, sujetando la larga túnica, unas hermosas rosas- encantada de conocerte, Jeanne d' Arc. He venido a esta época porque requiero de tus servicios.  
  
Natsuki: ¿quién... quien eres?  
  
Figura: soy la diosa del tiempo y primera princesa de la Tierra del siglo XXX Kyoko Suomi. ¡¡encantada de conocerte!!  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: XDDD y otra mezcla más!!! Aunque ya tenia pensado meter a Kyoko, la verdad es que me costó mucho... XDDD pero esq es tan mona!!! Me encanta este personaje!!! Espero q a vosotros tb!!!! Aps!!! Y musas gracias a Tenshi y Neko, me rio un porron cn vuestras reviews!!! Tais muuu locas!!! 


	40. La intrusa del futuro

Capítulo 39: La intrusa del futuro

Itsuko:- llegaba corriendo con Shuichi detrás- ¡¡Natsuki!! ¿la habéis encontrado ya?

Kyoko: (en el cuerpo de Maron) ¡¡BUUU!!

Itsuko: ¡¡¡UAHHHHH!!!

Natsuki: ¡¡ya vale, Kyoko!! Sí, Itsuko, subamos arriba, erais los últimos...- vio que Kyoko se intentaba escaquear- ¿Kyoko donde vas? ¡¡eres tú la que nos tiene que dar las explicaciones!!

Kyoko: ¡¡joo!! Yo quería hacer un poco de turismo...-se chocó con Shuichi, que llegaba corriendo, y ambos acabaron en el suelo- ¡¡ups, lo siento!! No me fijaba por donde iba...- miró a Shuichi, y hizo una pequeña sonrisa- ¡¡¡pero que guapo!!!- se le tiró encima, abrazándolo. Shuichi se había puesto colorado.

Natsuki:- cogió a Kyoko por el cuello- ¡ya vale! ¡¡como se nota que eres una princesa!! ¡¡más mimada, imposible!! ¡¡y deja ya de patalear, pequeñaja rarita!!- Kyoko se puso firme tan de golpe que Natsuki cayó al suelo.

Kyoko:- miraba a Natsuki con ojos de odio- ¡¡¡no me llames pequeñaja raritaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡ya tengo suficiente con Mizuno y Sarai, no empieces tú también!!- empezó a patalear como una condenada.

Shuichi: Ma... ¿Maron?

Momoko:- al ver que aún no subían, había bajado para irlos a buscar- No, Shuichi, no te confundas... es el cuerpo de Maron, pero en realidad es una tal Kyoko, que dice ser la diosa del tiempo...

Kyoko: ¡¡no lo digo, lo soy!!

Itsuko: no es por interrumpiros, pero...- miró alrededor. Un montón de gente los miraban- estamos llamando demasiado la atención...

Natsuki:- ya estaban todos en su casa, y había preparado té- bueno, ahora que ya está todo... Kyoko, ¿nos puedes decir quién eres, de donde vienes, que quieres y lo más importante... que haces en el cuerpo de mi madre?

Kyoko:- bebía el té- ¿eh, que decías? No me he enterado...

Natsuki:- con una silla en las manos, mientras Itsuko y Momoko la sujetaban- ¡¡¡yo a esta me la cargooooo!!!

Kyoko: vale, ya, de acuerdo... ya os he dicho que soy la diosa del tiempo y primera princesa de la Tierra del siglo XXX Kyoko Suomi...

Momoko: em... ¿podrías decirlo paso a paso?

Kyoko: buff... que pesadilla... a ver, soy la diosa del tiempo...

Itsuko: ¿pero ese no era Cronos? Por lo que he leído en libros y eso...

Kyoko: sí, Cronos es mi padre...

Todos: ¿¿¿QUÉ???

Kyoko: no hay por qué alarmarse tanto... lo que pasa es que el poder de mi padre se debilitó, y yo tuve que ocupar su lugar... así que la diosa del tiempo soy yo ahora. ¡¡ostras, que bien suena!!

Shinji: ¿y eso de "primera princesa de la tierra del siglo nosequé..."

Kyoko: del siglo XXX. Ah, es verdad, no os lo he dicho... vengo del futuro.

Itsuko: ¿del futuro?

Kyoko: sip. En el siglo XXX todo el planeta se ha unido en un único estado llamado Tierra. Yo soy una de las princesas de ese estado... es muy largo de explicar...

Natsuki: que lío... ¡¡pero aún no me has dicho lo más importante!! ¿qué haces con el cuerpo de mi madre?

Kyoko: los dioses no tenemos cuerpo, debemos usar el de otras personas... así que la única forma de poder estar aquí era a través de un cuerpo... y encontré que éste era idóneo... no era un cadáver pero poco le falta...

Shuichi: ¡¡pero no puedes usarlo!! Si su corazón llegara a pararse...

Kyoko: ¿no lo entiendes? Mientras esté yo dentro, el corazón de esta mujer no se parará. Este cuerpo se ha quedado sin alma ¿verdad?

Natsuki: sí...

Kyoko: pues mientras la mía esté, no os tenéis que preocupar...

Chiaki: ¿y por qué la has rejuvenecido?

Kyoko: ¡¡ah, eso!! Es que yo no soy tan vieja... solo tengo 22 años... así que me adapté el cuerpo . Si os dais cuenta el pelo también ha cambiado de color, y las orejas se me han puesto puntiagudas... poco a poco se me adapta el cuerpo a mi yo real... ¡¡pero no os preocupéis!! En cuanto mi alma salga del cuerpo, todo volverá a la normalidad.

Chiaki: menos mal...

Kyoko: pero a lo que íbamos. He venido a esta época buscando la ayuda de Jeanne d' Arc. Eres tú, ¿verdad?

Natsuki: bueno... se podría decir que sí.

Kyoko: ¿se podría?

Natsuki: yo poseo el alma de Jeanne d' Arc, y los poderes de esta, pero no soy Jeanne d' Arc.

Kyoko: bueno... da igual, mientras puedas ayudarme...

Natsuki: ¿a qué?

Kyoko: bueno... esto también es largo de explicar... en la época de donde yo vengo hay demasiados demonios. Cuando me convertí en diosa del tiempo descubrí que había demasiados, y como son inmortales, si no hago algo con ellos en unos 500 años los humanos habremos dejado de existir.

Natsuki: ¿¿qué?? ¿tantos hay?

Kyoko: si. Empecé a investigar y descubrí que, en toda la historia, solo ha habido un ser capaz de sellar demonios... tú, Jeanne d' Arc.

Natsuki: ¿no querrás que...?

Kyoko: sí, quiero que vengas al futuro conmigo y los selles a todos.

Natsuki: ¿pero no existe en tu época alguien que pueda sellarlos?

Kyoko:- se sorprendió con la pregunta- no, ¿por qué lo dices?

Toshiki:- lo había escuchado todo perfectamente, sin abrir boca- desde el principio de los tiempos, siempre que ha habido demonios acechando la tierra ha habido alguien con el alma de Eva que los ha mantenido a raya, como Jeanne d' Arc, Maron Kusakabe, y ahora Natsuki Nagoya. Me parece demasiado extraño que en tu época no haya una reencarnación de Natsuki que te pueda ayudar.

Kyoko: si digo que no la hay, es por algo. Si llegué a esta época es porque, con mis poderes, pedí encontrar a la persona más cercana con un poder como el de Jeanne d' Arc. Al principio no funcionó, pero finalmente encontré a Natsuki...- le cogió de las manos- ¡¡necesito que me ayudes!!

Natsuki: yo... no puedo irme- Kyoko se sorprendió- no me entiendas mal, yo quiero ayudarte, pero... ahora mismo no puedo irme. Hasta que no consigamos que mi madre vuelva... yo debo quedarme aquí y buscar una solución.

Shinji: ¡¡Natsuki!! Pero no creo que pasara nada si...- Natsuki estiró un brazo para que se callara.

Natsuki: si tú pudieras ayudarme a mí...- Kyoko la miró. Su expresión era decidida- si me ayudas a hacer volver a mi madre, aunque no lo consigamos, te aseguro que yo te ayudaré.

Kyoko: Natsuki... ¡¡está bien!! ¡¡te ayudaré en lo que pueda, y a cambio tú me ayudarás a mi!!

Natsuki: gracias...

Kyoko: y así...- se tiró entre Shuichi y Chiaki- ¡¡podré disfrutar de estos dos bombones!!

Natsuki: ¡¡eh!! ¡¡no te aproveches!!- se fijó en Shuichi. Estaba colorado.- ¿eh?

Momoko: bueno, siendo así, no hay de qué preocuparse...

Toshiki: sí que lo hay- Momoko lo miró extrañada- eso de que no haya una reencarnación en la época de Kyoko... es imposible.

Momoko: ¿imposible?- Toshiki la miró.

Toshiki: por lo que ha dicho, creo que sí que la hay, pero...- miró a Kyoko, que estaba entre Chiaki y Shuichi, mientras Natsuki la estiraba para fuera.

Natsuki: ¡¡¡salte de una vez, que los estorbas!!!

Toshiki:- suspiró, y volvió a dirigirse a Momoko- aunque... ojalá me equivoque...

Momoko: ¿en que?

Toshiki: nada, nada...- volvió a mirar a Kyoko- ¿nos vamos? "ojalá me equivoque..."

Natsuki:- escuchó la puerta cuando Momoko y Toshiki se fueron- ¿eh? ¿ya se han ido?- volvió a mirar a Kyoko, que en ese momento estaba con Shinji- ¡¡eh, tú!!

Kyoko:- tenía la mano en la barbilla de Shinji mientras lo inspeccionaba. Shinji estaba petrificado- mmmm... éste tampoco está nada mal...

Natsuki:- se le encendió la rabia- ¡¡¡A MI SHINJI NO LO TOQUES!!!- al oír esto, Shinji se puso rojo.

Kyoko: bah, da igual ¡¡me quedo con estos dos, que me gustan más!!- se volvió a tirar encima de Chiaki y Shuichi.

Natsuki: ¿¿cómo te atreves?? "¿¿acaso está insinuando que Shinji es feo?? ¡¡¡y una porra!!!"

Chiaki:- se quitó de encima a Kyoko- voy a hacer la cena ¿qué os apetece?

Kyoko: ¡¡te ayudo!!- se levantó y fue con Chiaki a la cocina.

Natsuki: en fin... prepararé la cama de invitados... ¡¡porque no te pienso dejar dormir con mi padre, Kyoko!!

Shuichi: Natsuki, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Natsuki: claro...- Shinji hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue. Natsuki y Shuichi salieron al balcón- no querrás hacerme nada raro ahora que estamos solos, ¿no?

Shuichi:- se sonrojó- no...

Natsuki: ¿? ¿qué te pasa, por qué te sonrojas?

Shuichi: me parece mentira... lo que me está pasando...

Natsuki: ¿a qué te refieres?

Shuichi:- dio un puñetazo hacia arriba, en muestra de alegría- ¡¡por fin soy feliz!! ¡¡me gusta una chica que no lleva el alma de Jeanne!! ¡¡por fin!! Es que ya estaba un tanto harto, siempre me iba a fijar en las reencarnaciones de mi amada Jeanne... ¡¡viva!!

Natsuki: ¡¡que bien!!- de repente cayó- ¡¡ah!!¿no te referirás a...?

Shuichi: ¡¡sí!! ¡¡me he enamorado a primera vista de Kyoko!!- escuchó como Kyoko lo llamaba, y fue mientras iba dando saltitos de felicidad.

Natsuki:- se había quedado muerta con la noticia- a... aquí pasa algo demasiado raro...- se irguió de golpe, y empezó a gritarle a Shuichi- ¡¡un momento, Noin!! ¿¿¿ME ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE ESA TIA ESTA MÁS BUENA QUE YO Y MI MADRE??? ¡¡¡MALDITO, A MI NADIE ME SUSTITUYE ASÍ COMO ASIII!!! ¡¡¡ME LAS VAS A PAGARRRRRRRRR!!!

Itsuko:- seguía sentada en el sofá, tomándose el té y un tanto enfadada- no os acordéis de mí, que es malo...

CONTINUARÁ...


	41. Lo necesito a mi lado

Capítulo 40: lo necesito a mi lado...

Kyoko:- estaba en un prado, rodeada de sus amigos y familia- ¡¡me lo estoy pasando genial!! ¡¡Sakataki!! ¿a que todo esto es muy boni...?- se giró y se dio cuenta que todos habían desaparecido- ¿eh? ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿dónde os habéis metido? Ya veo, os habéis escondido...- se puso las manos en la boca para hacer eco- ¡¡¡¡UIIIIIIIIII!!!! ¡¡¡AQUÍ HAY COMIDA POR UN TUBO!!! ¡¡¡¡PASTEL DE MANZANA Y CALAMARES RELLENOS, VAYA GOZADA!!-nadie respondió, y empezó a preocuparse- venga, que esto no tiene ninguna gracia...

Voz: te has quedado sola.

Kyoko: ¿qué? ¿sola? ¡¡no me mientas!! ¡¡a mí nunca me dejarían sola!!

Voz: ¿a no?- el paisaje cambió. Estaba en palacio, y un chico, silencioso, miraba al horizonte- ¡¡Sakataki!! "¿por qué siento esta sensación en el pecho? ¿qué me está pasando?"-al llegar al chico se le tiró encima, y lo traspasó- ¿pero qué?

Voz: ahora nadie puede verte... has vuelto al momento donde todos te olvidaron... estás sola de nuevo...

Kyoko:- se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza- ¡¡¡¡YA BASTAAAAAAA!!!!

Natsuki: ¿¿¿Y COMO NARICES QUIERES QUE TE LEVANTE SI NO TE ENTERAS???- Kyoko abrió los ojos. Natsuki había estado intentando levantarla de todas las maneras (con comida, con agua, chillando...) y al final le tapó la nariz, haber si podía seguir durmiendo sin oxígeno...

Kyoko: ah, lo siento, Natsuki... no iba por ti...

Natsuki: ¡¡pero mira que te cuesta levantarte!!

Kyoko: ¿qué cuesta? ¡ah, claro! Como no te dije la manera de levantarme... basta con que...- entró Chiaki por la puerta, alarmado por el ruido. Kyoko se le lanzó encima y lo besó- me bese un chico tan guapo como él.

Natsuki: Kyoko... ¡¡¡¡¡YO A TI TE MATO!!!!!- empezó a perseguirla por toda la casa, mientras Chiaki preparaba el desayuno. Una vez acabó, se sentaron los tres a desayunar- jo, Kyoko, si que corres...

Kyoko: ¡¡por supuesto!! ¿te piensas que las princesas no tenemos que huir de nada? La de veces que huí yo de Sakataki e Hizuki...

Natsuki: ¿eing? ¿traduce?

Kyoko: de mis guardaespaldas .

Chiaki: por cierto, ¿cómo era que armabais tanto jaleo de buena mañana?

Natsuki: nada, que Kyoko no despertaba, y cuando lo consigo, va y me chilla...

Kyoko: ya te he dicho que no era por ti. Estaba soñando algo desagradable...

Natsuki: ¿el qué?

Kyoko:- se agazapó- uno de los peores momentos de mi vida... cuando...- se dio cuenta de lo que hacía- ¿y a ti por qué tengo que contártelo?

Natsuki: bueno, no sé, yo solo quería ser amiga tuya...- picaron a la puerta. Era Shuichi.

Shuichi: ¡¡Kyoko!! ¡¡buenos días!!- vio que Natsuki lo mataba con la mirada- q-que te pasa?

Natsuki: ¿se puede saber qué haces en mi casa un día de fiesta como hoy?

Shuichi: bueno... pensé que tendríamos que enseñarle a Kyoko un poco la ciudad y...- Kyoko fue al recibidor y se tiró sobre Shuichi... o al menos intentó, porque justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo... ¡¡¡PAF!!!

Itsuko:- la había arreado con el bolso. Nadie se había fijado que estaba, puesto que estaba detrás de Shuichi. Kyoko cayó redonda al suelo- no tantas confianzas, amiga...

Shuichi:- estaba en el suelo, ayudando a Kyoko- ¿estás bien?

Kyoko: no... dame un beso- tanto Natsuki como Itsuko le arrearon un puñetazo que la mandó de nuevo a la mesa.

Chiaki: cuanto alboroto de buena mañana...

Natsuki:- estaba acabando de desayunar. Itsuko y Shuichi se habían sentado en la mesa también- ¿y tú que haces aquí, Itsuko?

Itsuko:-también comía algo, porque no había desayunado- pues me acababa de levantar cuando mi instinto de policía me ha hecho vestirme y bajar a la calle... me he encontrado a Shuichi que venía hacia aquí, y como no se le puede dejar solo, pues... he venido de acompañante.

Shuichi: jo, ni que fuera tan malo como para no poder dejarme solo...

Natsuki: bueno, de echo sí que eres malo... te recuerdo que eres un demonio...

Kyoko: ¿¿qué?? ¿un demonio?

Shuichi:- parecía alarmado- déjame explicarme... ¡¡sí, soy un demonio, pero no soy como los otros!!- Kyoko se le tiró encima.

Kyoko: ¡¡uah!! ¡¡que chulo!! ¡¡Shuichi, pareces Hizuki!! Tan guapo, tan bueno conmigo... ¡y encima demonio! ¡¡como mola!!- Shuichi se había quedado sin palabras... y no era el único.

Itsuko: ¿has dicho... demonio?

Natsuki: ostras, es verdad, tú no lo sabías... sí, en realidad se llama Noin Claude, y es un demonio obsesionado con las que llevamos el alma de Jeanne d' Arc... ¿Itsuko?- Itsuko no la escuchaba. Agarró a Shuichi por el cuello y empezó a zarandearlo.

Itsuko: ¡¡eres un...!! ¡vas con los enemigos de Natsuki! ¿cómo te atreves de seguir aquí siendo su enemigo? ¿me has caído muy bajo!- lo dejó caer- yo que pensaba que eras de los nuestros...- salió corriendo.

Natsuki: ¡¡Itsuko!!- salió detrás de ella.

Shuichi: anda que esta... no tiene remedio...- se cogía la cabeza como si le supiera mal. Kyoko se lo quedó mirando.

Kyoko: ¿qué es tu novia?

Shuichi: ¿mi... novia?- de repente Shuichi empezó a reír a carcajada limpia- ¡¡como quieres que esa y yo seamos novios!! No, solo somos... digamos aliados.

Kyoko: ¡¡que bien!! ¡¡así te tengo para mí sola!!- hizo afán de ponerse de nuevo sobre él, pero Shuichi le puso la mano delante, impidiéndoselo.

Shuichi: lo siento, pero... me han dejado un poco preocupado... voy a buscarlas- se levantó y se fue.

Kyoko: Shuichi...- hizo una pequeña sonrisita- tú dirás que no, pero...en realidad esa chica te preocupa mucho más de lo que piensas...- se cogió las piernas, y sacó del bolsillo una perla roja, la misma que días atrás llevaba colgada en la frente. Se la quedó mirando largo rato- tal vez sí que me siento un poco sola... tal vez... aún no haya crecido...- Chiaki le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

Chiaki: ¿te pasa algo?

Kyoko: no, nada...- se levantó, pero Chiaki notó que estaba rara. No era la misma Kyoko atrevida de hace un momento, sino que se parecía más a...

Chiaki: ¿Ma... Maron?

Kyoko: ¿eh?

Chiaki: ah, no... lo siento... es que por un momento te he visto exactamente como Maron...

Kyoko: ¿Maron es la persona a quien pertenece este cuerpo?

Chiaki: sí. Dime... ¿qué tienes algún problema? No te veo demasiado bien...

Kyoko: no... bueno... digamos que me hice una promesa que no creo que pueda cumplir...

Chiaki: ¿te refieres a lo de salvar a Maron?

Kyoko: ¡¡no, no!! Eso no es... fue una promesa que me hice a mí misma... en fin- volvió a cambiar la cara- ¡¡gracias por preocuparte, estoy mejor!! ¡¡me voy a buscar a ese trío!!- y salió por la puerta.

Natsuki:- corría detrás de Itsuko- ¡¡Itsuko, espera!!- la atrapó- ¿pero qué te pasa?-vio que Itsuko tenía mala cara, y ambas se sentaron en un banco que había cerca- no veas como llegas a correr...

Itsuko: no puedo creer que Shuichi sea un demonio...

Natsuki: bueno... demonio lo ha sido siempre... ¡¡pero lo has juzgado mal!! Shuichi es un demonio, pero por encima de todo nos quiere un montón a mi madre y a mi!! "tal vez demasiado..." ¡¡nunca nos haría daño!! "aunque de hecho se intentó aprovechar de mi madre cuando era joven... y a mi también me ha hecho un par de cosas..."- miró a Itsuko. No lloraba, ya que su orgullo como policía se lo impedía, pero tenía los ojos llorosos.

Itsuko: me duele... me duele pensar que siempre tengo que ser la última en enterarme de todo...

Natsuki:- sonrió- Itsuko, a ti lo que te ha afectado no ha sido que Shuichi sea un demonio, ¿me equivoco?

Itsuko:- se sonrojó- ¿a... a qué te refieres?

Natsuki: que a ti te gusta Shuichi, ¿verdad?

Itsuko:- se puso de pie de golpe- ¿¿¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME GUSTE ESE CABEZA DE CHORLITO???

Shuichi: con que soy cabeza de chorlito, ¿eh?- acababa de llegar corriendo- encima que me preocupo por vosotras...- Natsuki se puso en pie.

Natsuki: esto... yo me vuelvo a casa, ¿vale?- antes de que pudieran responder, Natsuki ya había desaparecido.

Shuichi: esto...- Itsuko se sentó de nuevo, y Shuichi se sentó a su lado- oye, ¿se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? ¿por qué te has puesto así?- Itsuko no decía nada- esto... ¿hola?

Itsuko: yo... lo siento.

Shuichi:- hizo una sonrisa- la Itsuko que yo conozco nunca habría pedido perdón... ¿tanto te ha afectado?

Itsuko: no es eso...

Shuichi: ¿y entonces?

Itsuko:- lo miró, y sacó la lengua risueñamente- me parece que... son celos, jiji- Shuichi se quedó de piedra.

Shuichi: ¿ce... los? ¿de Kyoko?

Itsuko:- se levantó- no sé porqué... algo me dice que sí.

Shuichi: entonces... eso que me dijiste ese día de que te estabas fijando en mí... ¿no iba en broma?

Itsuko: no sé... digamos que no me gusta que otras chicas se acerquen tan mimosamente a mi aliado .

Shuichi: pero... ¿y esa persona? ¿es que ya la has olvidado?

Itsuko:- miró al cielo- Shuichi, sabes que eso jamás ocurrirá. Esa persona será mía, sea al precio que sea. Pero...- miró a Shuichi- esta sensación que he tenido cuando te he visto junto a Kyoko... también es muy real. No sé que es, pero sé que es algo... qué lío, ¿no?- Shuichi la abrazó desde atrás.

Shuichi: ¿y qué sientes ahora? ¿te late rápidamente el corazón?- Itsuko se había puesto colorada- yo... no quiero problemas- la soltó, e Itsuko se quedó paralizada- yo... hace un tiempo también me sentí atraído por ti, aún siento algo, pero... sabes demasiado bien que eso traerá malentendidos y problemas. Además... a mi me gusta Kyoko. Lo siento.

Itsuko:- sonrió- ¿de veras te sientes atraído por mi? Eso me halaga... ¡¡pero bueno!! ¡¡que se le va a hacer, ni tan siquiera yo sé qué me pasa!!- Shuichi parecía preocupado- te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero te aseguro que estoy bien. ¡¡y es hora de que me vaya a casa!! Mañana volveré como si nada hubiera pasado... ¡¡todo el mundo puede tener días malos!! ¡¡adiós!!

Shuichi: Itsuko...

Itsuko: ah, se me olvidaba...- fue corriendo hacia él y lo besó- ¡¡esto es el precio que te cobro por haberte fijado en la que no debes!! ¡¡ánimo con Kyoko!!- se fue corriendo, más risueña que de costumbre.

Shuichi: Itsuko... cada vez me sorprende más... ¿será verdad que le gusto o solo será otro de sus planes para conquistar a esa persona? En fin...

Itsuko:- paró el ritmo al estar lejos- "yo... ¿qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿será verdad... será verdad que me gusta Shuichi? Yo no quiero que se vaya, que no esté a mi lado..." ¡¡¡¡UAHHHHH!!!! ¡¡como odio esta sensación de incertidumbre!!

Natsuki:- vio que Kyoko venía corriendo- ¡¡ei, Kyoko!! ¡¡No sigas!!

Kyoko: ¿Natsuki? ¿y los otros dos?

Natsuki: están hablando... dejémosles solos.

Kyoko: sí...

Natsuki: ¿te pasa algo?

Kyoko: ¿tanto se me nota? Tu padre me ha dicho lo mismo...

Natsuki: bueno... es que no paras de suspirar... ¿quieres contármelo?

Kyoko: yo... bueno, es que esta noche he tenido una pesadilla... y no dejo de darle vueltas.

Natsuki: ¿qué sueño era?

Kyoko: me veía... sola- Natsuki, sin saber por qué, tuvo la sensación de que era Maron y no Kyoko quien hablaba- me veía de nuevo sola...

Natsuki: Kyoko...

Kyoko: y es curioso, porque solo me sentí una vez sola... ¿sabes? Al venir a esta época me juré a mi misma que me haría adulta, que conseguiría ser lo que mi padre esperaba de mí, sin tener que depender de nadie... ¡¡pero no puedo!! Por mucho que quiera, sin él no soy yo, no soy fuerte, no soy nada...- se agazapó mientras apretaba fuertemente la perla roja de antes. Shuichi llegó corriendo.

Shuichi: ¿qué te pasa, Kyoko?- Kyoko lo miró.

Kyoko: te pareces tanto a él... lo necesito a mi lado...- unas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAKATAKI, IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡VEN DE UNA VEZ, TE NECESITO!!!!!- en ese mismo instante, el cielo se abrió, y una luz cegadora cayó sobre Natsuki, que sintió que caía por el peso... dos figuras aparecieron sobre Natsuki, una con una espada en la mano y la otra con un cetro de cristal...

Kyoko: Sa... ¿¿¿¿¿SAKATAKI?????

Sakataki:- llevaba su cetro de stranger- ¡¡Kyoko, por fin te encuentro!!- corrió y la besó.

Shuichi:- montaba en cólera- ¿¿¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN ERES????

Hizuki:- se había acomodado encima de Natsuki- Sakataki e Hizuki Jin, príncipes del clan dragón y guardaespaldas de las princesas de la tierra. ¡¡encantado!! Ahhhh, por fin me he podido librar de Ui...

Natsuki: so-socorro... no puedo... respirar...

Chiaki:- como nadie volvía, había ido a buscarlos, y se encontró de lleno con el panorama- más problemas...

Fin capítulo 40

CONTINUARÁ...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: si os fijáis, el título de este capítulo puede tener dos significados... ¿cuáles? Noooo no lo pienso decir... aunque no es difícil averiguarlo...


	42. Atracciones ancestrales

Capítulo 41: atracciones ancestrales

Chiaki:- estaban de nuevo todos en su casa- haber... ¿alguien me puede contar qué ha pasado en los cinco minutos que os he perdido de vista? ¿Kyoko, Natsuki cielo?

Natsuki:- se aguantaba el cuello- yo solo sé que he estado a punto de morir ahogada...

Hizuki: no te pases, no pesamos tanto...

Shuichi: ¿pero se puede saber quien sois? ¡¡y tú!! ¡¡no te tomes tantas confianzas con Kyoko!!- Sakataki tenía a Kyoko entre sus brazos.

Sakataki:- como si fuera lo más normal...- me tomo las confianzas que quiero, es mi mujer- seguidamente besó a Kyoko, que estaba en la gloria.

Shuichi: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ???????????????

Natsuki: ¡¡Kyoko, nunca dijiste que estuvieras casada!!- miraba a Shuichi, que no daba crédito a sus oídos.

Kyoko: bueno, se me olvidó... ¡¡tampoco preguntó nadie!!

Chiaki: ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUIERE ALGUIEN EXPLICARME DE UNA VEZ QUE NARICES HA PASADOOOOO!?!?!?!

Kyoko:- se había acobardado- ya... ya voy... en fin, tengo el placer de presentaros a Sakataki Jin, mi guardaespaldas y marido . Y el otro- señaló a Hizuki- no es más que un cobarde que dice ser hermano de este...

Hizuki: ¡¡princesa, no os paséis!! ¿os parece cobarde tener que soportar cada día a vuestra hermana?

Kyoko: solo hacía broma... es mi otro guardaespaldas, Hizuki Jin, también es mi cuñado y el futuro marido de mi hermana...

Hizuki: ¡¡dios me libre de serlo!! ¡¡si algún día llego a casarme con su hermana, mi vida se convertirá en un infierno!!- Kyoko se reía por lo bajo.

Natsuki: ahhh... oye, Kyoko... ¿y si estabas casada por qué te acercabas tanto a mi padre y al pobre Shuichi?

Kyoko: ah, eso...- abrazó a Sakataki- ¡¡es que le echaba mucho de menos!! Además, al venir estuve buscando sus antepasados...

Sakataki:... ¿te refieres a estos?- señaló a Chiaki y Shuichi.

Kyoko: sip.

Sakataki:- se puso delante de Chiaki, y ambos se quedaron mirando- mmmm... pues no sé como te has dado cuenta, la verdad, no nos parecemos en nada...

Kyoko: ¡¡pero si sois iguales!!

Sakataki- Chiaki: ¡¡n nos parecemos en nada!! Ohh...- se miraron de nuevo.

Natsuki: de echo, es verdad... parecéis dos gotas de agua... pero me recordáis a alguien más... ¡¡ostras!!

Chiaki: ¿a quien?

Natsuki:- removió un par de papeles que había por allí y sacó una foto de I·o·n- ¡¡también os parecéis un montón a Mikado!!

Kyoko:- cogió la foto- ¡¡es verdad!! Pero...- todos se quedaron atentos- ¡¡este no es tan y tan guapo!!- todos cayeron de culo.

Natsuki: ¿¿¿cómo puedes decir eso y quedarte tan pancha??

Sakataki: ¿cómo me puedes estar comparando con estos viejales?

Chiaki: ¡¡para viejales ese, que tiene más de 500 años!!- señalaba a Shuichi.

Kyoko: lo que pasa es que vosotros tres tenéis... mmm... digamos algo especial que el resto no tiene...- se acercó a Sakataki- Sakataki, amor... por eso sé que son tus antepasados... ¡¡porque me siento atraída por los tres!!- lo abrazó con fuerza.

Sakataki:- la cogió por los hombros- ¿¿me estás diciendo que me harías el salto con alguno de estos dos?? ¡¡ni pensarlo!! ¡¡tú eres mía!!

Chiaki: ¡¡a mí me parece perfecto, pero déjala ya, que el cuerpo es el de mi mujer!!

Sakataki: ah, es verdad... ¿cómo es que te fuiste sin tu cuerpo?

Kyoko: bueno... como no sabía exactamente si viajaría en el tiempo o no, me lo olvidé... :P

Natsuki: ¡¡¡PERO COMO TE PUEDES OLVIDAR TU PROPIO CUERPO!!!

Hizuki: nos distes un susto tremendo... de repente ver el cuerpo de la reina, allí en el suelo... todos pensamos que habías muerto.

Sakataki: jeje, todos no. Yo me di cuenta en el mismo momento que vi el cuerpo que tú te habías ido... gracias a tu piedra espacio temporal y la ayuda de todos los strangers pudimos viajar por el tiempo y el espacio... y encontrarte.

Kyoko: necesitaba encontrar a Jeanne d' Arc... ahora que la Li night se había roto...

Natsuki: ¿ la Li night?

Kyoko: una espada capaz de matar demonios.

Chiaki: ¡¡es imposible!! ¿pero no dijiste que en tu época nadie era capaz de derrotar a los demonios?

Kyoko: bueno, existía a Li Night creada por Yami, que derrotaba a los kirito del clan demonio...

Natsuki: ¿eing? ¿clan demonio?

Kyoko: son humanos con genes demoníacos. Por ejemplo, Sakataki es un kirito del clan dragón, se puede convertir en un dragón...

Natsuki: que interesante... ¿pero entonces no eran demonios al 100%?

Kyoko: no, pero una parte de ellos sí... lo que pasa es que yo me cargué la Li Night... y lo desencadené todo U.

Sakataki: y por eso usurpaste el lugar de tu padre como diosa del tiempo, aún sin estar preparada, y te viniste para aquí...

Natsuki: ¿¿¿¿QUÉ???? ¿¿¿USURPASTE EL LUGAR DE TU PADRE???

Kyoko: bueno... es que según mi padre aún no reúno los requisitos para ser la diosa del tiempo... dice que he de madurar, pero él cada vez está más débil... por eso te pedí ayuda, Natsuki, para que acabaras con los demonios, y así demostrarle a mi padre que era capaz de confiar en mi...

Sakataki: eps, un momento, ¿tú eres Jeanne d' Arc?

Natsuki: esto... se podría decir que sí... la cuestión es que yo puedo sellar demonios...

Sakataki:- se sentó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas- no te creo.

Natsuki: ¿qué?

Sakataki: ¡¡que no te creo!! ¡¡dame una prueba!!

Zen:- apareció por la ventana y se tiró sobre Sakataki al escuchar sus últimas palabras- ¡¡¡¡como te atreves a desconfiar de Natsuki!!!!

Sakataki:- lo aguantó con un dedo- uops, ¿y esto que es? ¿un dios de los bosques?

Natsuki: ¡¡es un ángel, idiota!! ¡¡y no le hagas eso que le da mucha rabia!!

Zen:- Sakataki sacó la mano- grrrrrr... como se nota que eres familia de ese indeseable de Noin...

Shuichi: ¿me llamabas?- aún seguía echo una bola.

Zen: ¡¡agh!! ¿¿se puede saber qué haces aquí??

Sakataki:- dejó a Zen y a Shuichi peleándose- en fin...- se dirigió a Kyoko- ¿cuándo piensas volver a casa, Kyoko?

Kyoko: ¿eh? ¿a casa? Pues...

Natsuki: ya te lo cuento yo- tenía una expresión seria- lo que pasa es que yo no puedo viajar ahora al futuro, y Kyoko ha hecho un pato conmigo: en cuanto se solucione mi problema, yo iré con ella y sellaré a todos los demonios.

Sakataki: ¿y cual es ese problema que te tiene aquí y o te deja venir con nosotros?

Natsuki:- miró a Kyoko, que se había ido con Chiaki e Hizuki- mi madre... se está muriendo. Y es por culpa mía.- volvió a mirar a Sakataki- es muy largo de explicar, pero tengo que ayudarla, no puedo dejar que se muera... Kyoko se comprometió a ayudarme- Sakataki la abrazó- ¿Pe-pero que haces?

Sakataki: ¡¡de veras que lo siento!!- se separó de ella- no sé porqué, me dolió ver esa carita... ¡¡anímate!! Yo también te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Además...- miró a Kyoko, que reía como una niña- la he de tener controlada, es un peligro mundial...- Kyoko le hacía señas para que se acercase- oh.. ¡¡ya voy!!

Natsuki:- veía como Sakataki hablaba con Kyoko, y de repente, le vino a la mente la imagen de su padre y su madre- de veras se parecen...- en un instante cambió la cara- ¿no me digas que él...? ¡¡claro, por eso se parecen tanto!! ¿pero entonces por qué me ha abrazado?- recordó las palabras de Shuichi "¡¡por fin he conseguido enamorarme de alguien que no lleva el alma de Jeanne d' Arc!!"- ¡¡claro!! ¡¡por eso me sentía atraída por Noin!!- fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Shuichi- ¡¡Shuichi!! ¿verdad que tú tienes la misma...?- lo vio tan apagado que no dijo más, y se le acercó- ¿pero qué te pasa?

Shuichi: jo... por una vez que me enamoro de alguien que no tiene relación con Jeanne d' Arc, y resulta que hasta está casada... snif...

Natsuki:- se sentó a su lado- va, no te preocupes, de seguro que encuentras a otra...- se acordó de Itsuko- ¿qué tal Itsuko?

Shuichi: y dale con Itsuko... ¡¡pero si no me gusta!! Además, ella... no es para mí, ella es solo una amiga...

Natsuki: lo siento... no pretendía ponerte peor... ¡¡pero no te desanimes!!- se levantó y puso un tono más grave- el Noin que yo conozco jamás se desanimaría porque una mujer que le gusta esté con otro... – lo miró-¿no crees?

Shuichi:- puso los ojos como platos- Maron...

Maron: pero eso sí, tampoco se las hagas pasar muy mal o te cogerá manía... ¡¡venga, sonríe y sé el Noin de siempre!!- Shuichi se levantó y la besó.

Shuichi: ¡¡pero como os quiero a las dos!!

Natsuki: ¿mande?

Chiaki: Maldito Noin... ¡¡¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!!!- empezó a perseguirlo por toda la casa- ¿¿¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI NIÑA??? ¡¡ESPERA QUE TE ATRAPE!!

Shuichi: ¡¡te equivocas, era Maron!!

Chiaki:- aún más furioso- ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!?!?!?! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI MUJER DELANTE DE MIS PROPIAS NARICES!!! ¡¡¡¡YO A TI TE MATOOOO!!!!

Natsuki: jamás habrá paz en esta casa...- Hizuki se le acercó- ¿eh?

Hizuki: creo que en eso te equivocas, Natsuki, ¡¡te aseguro que hay más paz que estando con Ui!!

Natsuki: esto... ¿tanta manía le tienes?

Hizuki: manía es poco... ¡¡se me pasa el día enganchada!! Y un hombre como yo no puede disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida así...- se puso serio- además...- volvió a sonreír- ¡¡a mi tan solo me interesa la princesa Kyoko!! Aunque... ¡¡tú también eres muy mona!!- Natsuki se puso colorada.

Natsuki: "ah... ¿hasta cuando tendremos estas movidas continuamente?"

Maron:- en el interior de Natsuki- ¡¡no te quejes y disfruta!!

Natsuki: buff... disfrutar...- miró al frente. La mitad de la casa estaba patas arriba por culpa de su padre y Shuichi, Kyoko y Sakataki habían desaparecido y Hizuki conversaba alegremente con Zen- ¿con este panorama? Me parece que paso...

CONTINUARÁ...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: siento muxo haber tardado tanto!!! Espero q os gustee!!! (d nuevo gracias a tenchi-lain y Neko-chan, me haceis reir mucho con vuestras reviews!!)


	43. La brecha en el tiempo

Capítulo 42: la brecha en el tiempo

Natsuki:- estaba sentada con Momoko e Itsuko en el colegio- buf, menuda movida la de ayer... y encima ahora tenemos dos ocupas más en casa...- bajó la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

Itsuko: dirás tres- Natsuki y Momoko la miraron sin entender- bueno, ya sabes... como a Shuichi está colgado por Kyoko... ¿no se pasa todo el día en tu casa?

Natsuki: ¡¡ah, es verdad!!- se alegró de golpe- Shuichi ya no va detrás de Kyoko. Está casada con uno de sus guardaespaldas, Sakataki.

Itsuko: ¿¿¿qué??? ¿¿lo dices en serio??

Shuichi:- se sentó al lado de Itsuko, y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de ésta- pues sí... vaya decepción me llevé, ya está casada... parece que al final me tendré que quedar contigo, Itsuko...- Itsuko se puso colorada.

Itsuko:- se levantó de golpe- ¿¿¿co-co-como puedes decir eso tan a la ligera???¡¡eres un depravado!!

Shuichi:- la cogió de las manos- lo digo muy en serio... ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?- y delante de todos, la besó. Itsuko se había puesto (si podía ser) aún más roja, y salió corriendo de la vergüenza. Shuichi empezó a reír.

Natsuki:- estaba enfadada- ¡¡te has pasado, Shuichi!! ¿para qué le has dicho todo eso si es mentira?

Shuichi:- se frotaba la cabeza, mientras seguía riendo- es que estaba tan mona que no he podido estarme de bromear...

Natsuki: ¿pero es que no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡¡has herido sus sentimientos!!

Shuichi: ¿sus sentimientos? No creo...

Natsuki: ¡¡pues claro!! ¡¡recuerda que ella te...!!- se dio cuenta que toda la clase estaba atenta a sus palabras- esto... ¡¡ves a pedirle perdón ahora mismo!!

Shuichi: vale, de acuerdo, no te enfades....- salió de la clase, pero la gente seguía mirando...

Natsuki: ¿eh? ¿qué pasa?

Alumno: so... sobre tu cabeza...- señalaba la cabeza de Natsuki.

Momoko:- se dio cuenta de lo que miraba la gente- ¡¡Natsuki, pero qué niña!! ¡¡mira que ponerte un peluche en la cabeza!!- cogió lo que Natsuki tenía sobre la cabeza, y todos, después de murmurar un "ah, es un peluche..." se sentaron de nuevo en sus sitios- ¡¡Zen!! ¿qué haces aquí?

Zen: venía para ver como iban las cosas por aquí...

Natsuki: ¡¡idiota!! ¿no ves que ahora puede verte todo el mundo?

Zen: no lo recordaba...

Momoko: de hecho, ¿cómo es que la gente te puede ver? Al final lo dejamos correr sin saberlo...

Natsuki: mmmm ¡¡no tengo ni idea!!

Zen: yo tampoco... lo único que se me ocurre es que, tal vez, el hecho de que Kyoko esté en esta época influye... por que es lo único que ha pasado de raro, ¿no?

Momoko: mmmm... no me acaba de convencer...

Itsuko:- estaba en el patio- idiota... ¡¡eres un idiota!!

Shuichi: ¡¡gracias!!

Itsuko: ¿qué haces aquí?

Shuichi: Natsuki me ha "pedido" que viniera a buscarte... ¿por qué te has puesto así?

Itsuko:- tono irónico- no sé... ¿será por qué me gustas? ¿será por que ayer me confesé? Noooo...

Shuichi:- ahora parecía molestado- ¿¿pero no te dije ya que no quería problemas?? ¿no dijimos que lo dejaríamos estar?

Itsuko: ¡¡lo siento, no puedo!! Yo... no soy tan fuerte... ¡¡debes que entender que antes que nada soy una chica!!- Shuichi le pegó una bofetada con la que le cruzó toda la cara.

Shuichi: ¡¡¡no digas tonterías!!! ¿acaso tú no ibas detrás de esa persona tan y tan especial para ti? ¿¿entonces qué narices buscas de mi?? ¡¡ya te he dicho que nosotros no acabaríamos bien!! ¡¡no puedo decírtelo de otra manera!!- vio que Itsuko no movía un músculo- ¿Itsuko?

Itsuko: yo... no sé que busco de ti. No lo sé... solo sé que quiero tenerte cerca, que te fijes en mi...- lo miró a la cara. Estaba a punto de llorar de la rabia- ¡¡¡no sé porque narices me he fijado en ti, una persona tan depravada, maleducada y pervertida!!! ¡¡solo sé que me gustas!!- Shuichi la abrazó- ¿y ahora por qué me abrazas?

Shuichi: ... lo siento, no pensé que... te entiendo.- Itsuko lo miró- solo puedo hacer esto por ti... ¿te conformarás con tenerme a tu lado? ¿aunque no te quiera?

Itsuko: sí... "aunque no me quieras... por lo menos estás a mi lado"- ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso que, por unos momentos, les trasladó a otra dimensión, a otro mundo, solo para ellos...- Shuichi, me gustas... no puedo evitarlo...

Shuichi: ...- se separó de ella- volvamos, la clase ya habrá empezado...- se alejó lentamente, mientras Itsuko lo miraba con melancolía.

Itsuko: "¿por qué me gustara una persona tan y tan rastrera como él? Estoy loca..."- Shuichi se paró de golpe.

Shuichi: esto... no será otro plan para quedarte con esa persona, ¿no?

Itsuko: ... ¿si te dijera que no retirarías lo de quedarte a mi lado?

Shuichi:- sonrió- aunque no me gustara, tú sabes que siempre estaré contigo...

Itsuko:- lo abrazó- pues... tal vez- le sonrió maliciosamente- ¡¡tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo!!

Shuichi: mira que eres rarita, hija...

Natsuki:- al acabarse la clase, se acercó a Itsuko- ¿y? ¿cómo ha ido la cosa?

Itsuko: mmm... podríamos decir que... bien- Itsuko sonrió- por cierto... ¿qué es eso de que aún juegas con animalitos de peluche, Natsuki? se lo he escuchado a unas hace nada...

Natsuki:- lloraba- jooooooo ahora todos me tendrán por niña... ¡¡¡nooooo!!!

Momoko:- se apoyó en Natsuki- lo que pasa es que Zen ha venido y se le ha puesto en la cabeza, sin acordarse de que ahora la gente puede verle... y he tenido que disimular... jejeje.

Natsuki: no hace gracia...

Zen:- dentro de la maleta de Natsuki: de veras que lo siento, Natsuki...- todos se fueron juntos hacia casa, y Zen por fin salió de la maleta.

Itsuko: es verdad, al final no me dijisteis que es esta cosa...

Momoko: es un ángel... ayuda a Natsuki a sellar a los demonios .

Itsuko: ah, interesante...- miró hacia delante y se paró de golpe- esto... Natsuki...- señaló hacia delante- ¿esa no es Kyoko?

Natsuki:- miró al frente. Kyoko, mientras iba mirando hacia los lados, se apresuraba a pasar la calle. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que la estaban mirando- ¿qué estará haciendo aquí?

Zen: ¡pero si me dijo que se quedaba en casa! ¿eh?- de repente pasaron corriendo Sakataki e Hizuki, el segundo con una cara horrorizada. Se escuchó un frenazo, y volvieron hacia atrás, donde estaban Natsuki y los demás.

Sakataki: ¡¡Natsuki!! ¿¿por casualidad no habrás visto a Kyoko??

Natsuki: ¿eh? Pues sí... ¿que ha pasado algo?

Sakataki: ¡¡¡¡se ha vuelto a escapar de casa!!!!

Todos: ¿¿¿¿QUÉEE????

Natsuki:- iba corriendo al lado del resto- ¿y a donde crees que ha ido?

Sakataki: ¡¡no lo sé!! ¡¡un momento que me he despistado y...!!

Hizuki: ¡¡y nosotros que la necesitamos ahora más que nunca!!

Itsuko: ¿por qué?

Hizuki: ¡¡¡PORQUE EL ESPACIO-TIEMPO SE HA DISTORSIONADO, HA QUEDADO ABIERTO!!! ¡¡¡¡Y HA LLEGADO MÁS GENTE DEL FUTURO!!!!

Momoko: ¿qué? ¿quién?

Hizuki:- llorando- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LAPRINCESA UIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsuki:- paró de golpe- corriendo así no la localizaremos...- todos pararon de golpe.

Sakataki: ¡¡Natsuki!! ¿¿pero se puede saber qué haces?? ¡¡aquí parados nunca la encontraremos!!

Natsuki: ¡¡ya lo sé, pero corriendo como locos tampoco!!- de repente Natsuki abrió mucho los ojos. Un puntito muuuy pequeño venía corriendo hacia ellos, y cada vez se hacía más grande...

Kyoko: ¡¡¡Mizunooooooooo!!!- se tiró encima de Itsuko, que cayó al suelo.

Shinji: (sí, aunque no había abierto boca, también estaba) ¿¿¿eing??? ¡¡pero si es Itsuko, Kyoko!!

Kyoko: ¡¡oh, que alegría!!

Itsuko: no... puedo resp...- se estaba poniendo morada.

Sakataki:- levantó a Kyoko- ¿pero se puede saber qué demonios haces?

Itsuko: ah... ah...- se agarraba la garganta- he visto... toda mi vida... en un instante...

Kyoko: es que, mientras estaba en casa viendo la tele, me acordé de que los chicos me pidieron que, si tenía tiempo, buscara a sus antepasados... así que salí a buscarlos ¡¡y mira, he encontrado a la de Mizuno!!- volvió a tirarse encima de Itsuko.

Sakataki: ¿cómo lo sabes? Ayer estuviste con ella y no notaste nada...

Kyoko: mmm... pues no sé, pero algo me dice que no me equivoco... además, creo que hoy le ha pasado algo importante... por eso lo he notado- al escuchar esto, Itsuko se puso colorada.

Itsuko: ¡¡a mí no me ha pasado nada!!

Mizuno: ¿eh?- estaba detrás de ellos, muy sorprendida- ¿Sakataki? ¿Hizuki?

Hizuki: ¿Mizuno? ¿no es una visión? ¿qué haces aquí?

Mizuno: pues... vine a buscar a Ui y...

Kyoko: ¡¡¡Mizunoooo!!!- se tiró encima suyo- ¡¡como te he echado de menos!!

Itsuko: ¿Mizuno? ¿esta dices que es mi yo del futuro?- Mizuno se la queda mirando, ambas frente a frente y...

Mizuno- Itsuko:- se abrazan con fuerza- ¡¡¡pero que monas somossssssss!!!!

Kyoko: ¿ves? Mi instinto no falla... ¿qué es eso de que "has venido a buscar a Ui"? ¿está aquí?

Hizuki: ¡¡sí, Kyoko!! ¡¡nos dejamos la brecha del espacio tiempo abierta y solo tú puedes cerrarla!! ¡¡y si no lo haces pronto, Ui empezará a...!!

Ui:- estaba detrás de Hizuki, agarrándole el cuello- ¿empezaré a qué, querido?

Hizuki: demasiado tarde...

Ui:- se tiró encima de Hizuki- ¡¡ya te vale, salir corriendo así!!- empieza a escañarlo- ¡¡eres muy malo, Hizuki!!

Natsuki: ¡¡para que lo matarás!!

Sakataki: no te preocupes, es indestructible...- de repente Hizuki se convierte en piedra- ¿ves?

Ui: ¡¡malo!! ¡¡otra vez te has convertido en piedra!!

Kyoko: bueno... ¿volvemos a casa? Estamos armando mucho jaleo...

Natsuki: sí... ¿¿eh??- miró a Zen, que estaba parado- ¿qué ocurre, Zen?

Zen: noto... un demonio... muy poderoso... y está... ¡¡muy cerca!!

Toshiki:- llegó corriendo- ¡¡chicos, detrás vuestro!!- todos se giraron. Una nube enorme y negra empezaba a rodearles- ¡¡corred, que no os envuelva!!

Ui:- todos corrieron menos ella- ¡¡Hizuki!! ¡¡espera, te salvaré!!- cogió el Hizuki de piedra y lo intentó sacar de la nube negra...

Kyoko: ¡¡no!! ¡¡¡UI!!!

Ui:- la piedra se deshizo y Hizuki apareció de nuevo- ¡¡Hizuki, corre!!- lo lanzó hacia donde estaban los demás, pero...- ¡¡¡¡AHHH!!!!

Hizuki: ¡¡Ui!!- la nube se dispersó, dando paso a una Ui siniestra.

Ui: Kyoko, hermana...- miró al frente, descubriendo unos ojos rojos como la sangre- morirás- Natsuki la miraba atónita, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿por qué el demonio que se había apoderado de Ui quería matar a Kyoko? ¿por qué no iba, como siempre, tras el alma de Eva?

Fin capítulo 42

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! De veras lo siento, no pude subirlos antes (los q escribimos tb tenemos derecho a un descanso, ne??) ¡¡¡¡pero eso no significa que no los haya escrito!!!! Así que aquí tenéis.... 3 capitulos nuevos!!! Espero que os gusten... ¡¡y de nuevo lo siento!!


	44. Cambiando de cuerpo

Capítulo 43: Cambiando de cuerpo

Ui: morirás, Kyoko...- lentamente, movió sus piernas para acercarse hacia todos.

Natsuki:- seguía atónita- "¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿por qué quiere matar a Kyoko? ¡¡un momento!! Ahora no es momento de ponerse a pensar eso!!" ¡¡todos, corred!! ¡¡tenemos que ir a un lugar desértico!!- todos obedecieron y salieron corriendo menos Kyoko, que se quedó parada- ¿Kyoko?

Kyoko: ¿Ui? ¿de qué estás hablando?- Ui cada vez se le acercaba más...

Natsuki:- agarró fuertemente la mano de Kyoko y salió corriendo- ¡¡Kyoko, reacciona!! ¡¡esa de ahí no es tu hermana!! ¡¡un demonio la ha poseído!!

Kyoko: ¿la ha... poseído?- llegaron a un bosque un tanto abandonado, donde todos se habían parado. Kyoko cogió rápidamente la mano de Natsuki- ¡¡si la ha poseído un demonio, tú puedes liberarla!! ¡¡por favor, Natsuki!!

Natsuki: ¡¡ya lo sé, ya lo sé!! ¡¡Zen, deprisa, antes de que llegue!!

Ui: ¿qué llegue quien?- sonría maliciosamente a Natsuki.

Natsuki: ¡¡escondeos donde podáis!! ¡¡no os acerquéis a ella!! ¡¡Zen!!- el pequeño le dio el poder al rosario- ¡¡Jeanne d' Arc, dame fuerzas!!- delante de todos, se convirtió en Jeanne.

Kyoko: así que esa es la forma de Jeanne...

Ui:- se quedó parada cuando vio a Jeanne- ¿Eva? ¿piensas sellarme? ¡¡inténtalo si puedes!!- de su cuerpo salieron miles de manos que iban a por Jeanne...

Shinji:- estaba con Kyoko y Sakataki- ¡¡maldición, Jeanne!!- cogió el pendiente para transformarse, pero no hizo falta. Jeanne, haciendo muestra de una espléndida agilidad, esquivó todos los golpes de los brazos, y se dirigió hacia Ui. De repente, Ui cambió la expresión de su cara...- ¡¡no, Jeanne!! ¡¡detente!!

Kyoko: ¿pero qué mosca te ha picado?

Jeanne:- paró en seco, y se quedó mirando a Ui, que parecía asustada- ¿Ui?

Ui:- cayó al suelo- ¿qué ha pasado? ¡¡Hizuki!!

Jeanne: no lo entiendo... el demonio ha desaparecido de su cuerpo... ¡¡Zen!!- el pequeño ángel se acercó- ¿qué ha pasado? ¡¡el demonio ya no está!!

Kyoko: ¡¡Ui!!- salió corriendo- ¿estás bien?

Zen: ¡¡no lo sé!! No sé como, pero parece que ha desaparecido...- se quedó callado- ¡¡no!! ¡¡aún lo noto!!

Jeanne: ¿dónde está?- miró hacia Kyoko, que ayudaba a su hermana a ponerse en pie. Mizuno se acercó para ayudar.

Mizuno: ¿Ui? ¿qué tal te encuentras?

Kyoko: ¡¡Mizuno!! ¡ayúdame a...!- Mizuno le clavó un cuchillo salido de la nada a Kyoko- ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!!- cayó al suelo, sangrando.

Mizuno: ¡¡muere, Kyoko!!- a punto de darle el toque de gracia, Jeanne se puso en medio y paró el golpe con su rosario. Sakataki y Shinji se llevaron a Kyoko rápidamente.

Toshiki: ¡¡aquí!!- Shinji y Sakataki llevaron a Kyoko hasta ahí- ¡¡enséñame la herida, rápido!!

Kyoko: ¡¡ahhh!! ¿cómo ha podido...? ¡ugh!

Shinji: no hables ahora, estás malherida...

Toshiki: tranquila, enseguida te lo curo... ¡!- apretó fuertemente la herida de Kyoko, y está se cerró al instante- ¿mejor?

Kyoko:- estaba muy sorprendida- ¿cómo has...?

Toshiki:- sonrió- un arcángel puede hacer muchas cosas...

Kyoko: ¿¿¿¿UN ARCÁNGEL????

Shinji: casi, solo los poderes, porque es humano...- miraba a Jeanne que había convertido el rosario en una espada.

Mizuno: jo, jo, jo ¿piensas luchar con arma blanca?- su risa se acentuó más- ¿no te importa herir a este cuerpo?- Jeanne retrocedió. Obviamente, no podía hacer daño a Mizuno...

Jeanne: ¡¡Zen!! ¿dónde está el maldito demonio?

Zen:- horrorizado- ¡¡Jeanne!! ¡¡este demonio no está escondido en ningún objeto!! ¡¡se esconde en el corazón de la persona a quien posee!! ¡¡la única forma de sellarlo es sellar también a la persona que lo posea en ese momento!!

Jeanne: ¿¿¿QUÉ???- miró a Mizuno, que la miraba desafiante- ¿pero como quieres que la mate? ¡¡no puedo, ella no tiene la culpa de nada!!

Mizuno: así que no me sellarás, ¿eh? ¡¡así me quedo mucho más tranquilo!!- corrió hacia Jeanne con el cuchillo en la mano, dispuesta a matarla...

Shinji: ¡¡¡¡Jeanne!!!!- se había quedado petrificada, sin saber qué hacer- ¡¡maldición, muévete!!- cogió fuertemente el pendiente y corrió hacia Jeanne, mientras se convertía en Kôga.

Kyoko: ¿¿qué ha sido eso??

Toshiki: Shinji también se puede transformar para proteger a Jeanne...

Kôga:- agarró a Mizuno por los brazos y la lanzó a un lado- ¡¡Jeanne!! ¡¡reacciona!!- zarandeaba a Jeanne.

Jeanne: ¡¡Kôga!! ¡¡no podemos sellarlo!! ¡¡no podemos matar a Mizuno!!- un montón de agua se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Mizuno:- había usado sus poderes de stranger- ¡¡pero como me voy a divertir con vosotros dos!!

Sakataki:- reaccionó al instante- ¡¡Toshiki, cuida de Kyoko un momento!!- Sakataki corrió hacia Mizuno- ¡¡crystal stranger Sakataki!!- en su mano apareció el gran cetro de cristal- ¡¡Sakataki crystal Sword!!- Mizuno fue encarcelada en una prisión de cristal.

Kôga: ¡¡gracias, Sakataki!!

Sakataki: ¡¡no hay de...!!- cayó al suelo. Una nube salió de la prisión de cristal y se introdujo en Sakataki- jejeje... ¿os pensáis que podréis conmigo? ¡¡por mucho que retengáis el cuerpo en el que me aloje, me transportaré a otro!! ¡¡jajaja!! ¡¡no tenéis escapatoria!! Además...- miró el cetro- estos personajes tienen poderes muy interesantes...

Jeanne: maldición... ¡¡no podemos hacer nada!!

Sakataki: ¡¡vosotros dos, dejaréis de molestarme por un buen rato!!- elevó el cetro- ¡¡Sakataki crystal Sword!!- a los pies de Jeanne y Kôga, empezó a crecer una enorme pared de cristal, que los rodeó y encerró.

Kyoko:- se levantó de golpe, revelando su paradero- ¡¡Jeanne, Kôga!!- ambos golpeaban el cristal, sin resultado alguno.

Sakataki: y ahora...- fue hacia Kyoko, que cayó al suelo. Sakataki alargó una mano hacia Kyoko...- muere. Kyoko Suomi, futura...

Kyoko: ¡¡Sakataki, reacciona!! ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO SAKATAKI, TE ESTOY LLAMANDOOOOO!!!!!- Sakataki se quedó de piedra. Se cogió fuertemente de los hombros y se arrodilló, mientras la nube salía de su cuerpo...- ¡¡Sakataki!!

Sakataki: ¡¡Kyoko!!- la abrazó- escuché tu voz... por eso pude salir...

Zen: ¡¡Jeanne, ahora!! ¡¡ahora que no posee ningún cuerpo podrás atacarle directamente!!

Jeanne: ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿PERO QUE NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE ESTOY ENCERRADA?!?!?!?!?!- Jeanne intentaba inútilmente romper el cristal con sus patadas.

Demonio: ¡¡maldita Kyoko!! ¡no pienso dejar que vivas! ¡¡tú y tus poderes... os enviaré derechitos al infierno!!- se lanzó sobre Kyoko, pero...

Toshiki: ¡¡no te pienso dejar!!- se interpuso entre Kyoko y el demonio, creando rápidamente una fuerte barrera que repelió al demonio, echando a Toshiki contra Kyoko y Sakataki.

Kyoko: ¡¡Toshiki!! ¿estás bien?

Toshiki: sí... el impacto no ha sido demasiado fuerte, por suerte...

Momoko:- corrió hacia Toshiki- ¡¡Toshiki!!

Demonio: ¡¡NUEVA PRESA!!- al verlo venir, Momoko se dispuso a crear otra barrera, pero el demonio actuó demasiado rápido...

Momoko: ¡jajaja! ¡¡ya podéis atacarme cuando queráis!!

Jeanne:- había presenciado la escena desde el interior del cristal- ¡¡Momoko!! "maldito... ¡¡te has atrevido a atacar a mi mejor amiga!!" ¡¡¡esto sí que no te lo perdono!!!- convirtió el rosario en un enorme martillo- ¡¡¡¡¡ESTO POR MOMOKO!!!!!- dio un gran golpe contra el cristal, que retumbó de manera asombrosa y se rompió- ¡¡por fin libres!! ¡¡demonio, libera a Momoko!!

Momoko: ya estáis molestando otra vez...- alargó el brazo en dirección a Jeanne y Kôga- ¡¡ENTOMAD ESTO!!- de su mano salió un rayo negro, que los dejó a ambos en el suelo- y ahora...

Kyoko: ¡¡Jeanne!! ¡¡Kôga!!- vio que Momoko se acercaba, y ni corta ni perezosa, se le enfrentó cara a cara- ¿pero por qué narices me quieres matar a mi eh? ¿qué te he hecho yo a ti para que me quieras matar? ¿eh, eh? ¡¡nada!! ¡¡no te he hecho nada!! ¡¡así que haz el favor de largarte de una buena vez!! ¿eh?- Momoko estaba perpleja.

Momoko: esto... yo...- por fin reaccionó- ¡¡maldita criaja maleducada!! ¿qué por que te quiero matar? ¡¡pues por una razón muy sencilla!! ¡¡porque tú serás la futura...!!- se tuvo que callar, pues Toshiki apareció y besó a Momoko- ¿eing?

Demonio: ¡¡maldito arcángel!! ¡¡ya estoy harto!! ¡¡pienso matarte a ti también!!- se lanzó sobre Toshiki para poseerlo...

Toshiki: je, ¿te piensas que los arcángeles somos ángeles cualquiera con un poco más de poder mágico? ¡¡pruébalo en tus carnes!!- el demonio se introdujo en él, y Toshiki sonrió, mientras se cogía fuertemente los brazos. Finalmente, cayó de rodillas, mientras el demonio salía repelido de su cuerpo.

Demonio:- parecía nervioso- ¿pero qué narices intentabas hacer?

Toshiki:- miró al demonio con cara de triunfo- ¿te pensabas que podrías meterte en mi cuerpo así como así, que podrías poseerme? A los ángeles poderosos no se les puede poseer, es más, mi cuerpo te ha repelido...

Demonio: ¿entonces por qué no me dejabas salir?

Kyoko: ¿qué?

Toshiki: es verdad, te intentaba retener en mi cuerpo... para que ella se recuperara...

Jeanne: ¡¡en nombre de dios, demonio nacido...!-el demonio se dio cuenta de que corría hacia él, y se apresuró en entrar en otro cuerpo, esta vez el de Hizuki...

Hizuki: ¡¡este si que me va como la seda!! ¡¡de aquí ni dios mismo podrá sacarme!!

Sakataki: ¡¡o no!!

Jeanne:- aterrizó cerca de Sakataki- ¿qué pasa?

Sakataki: Hizuki, cuando está en peligro de muerte, convierte automáticamente su cuerpo en piedra... es inmortal... ¡¡va ser imposible sacarle de ese cuerpo!!

Jeanne: ¡¡no puede ser!!

Sakataki: pero Hizuki en sí es mitad demonio... ¿no podrías sellar solo esa parte de él?

Jeanne:- sudaba- no sé, podría probar...

Hizuki: ¡¡ni sueñes que podrás sellarme, Jeanne!!

Jeanne: "si no hay más remedio..." ¡¡lo siento, Hizuki!!

Kyoko: ¡¡no lo hagas, Jeanne!! ¡¡no sabemos qué le pasará a Hizuki!!

Jeanne:- se abalanzó sobre Hizuki, empuñando de nuevo el rosario, que había adoptado forma de espada- ¡¡no podremos tener otra oportunidad!!- pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a Hizuki, Ui se puso en medio, con lo que Jeanne frenó en seco. Hizuki se había quedado callado.

Ui:- lloraba- ¡¡no le hagas daño a mi Hizuki!! ¡¡puede que él sea un demonio, pero sigue siendo mi prometido, y no pienso dejar que le hagas daño!! Porque para mí... ¡¡¡para mí es la persona más importante de este mundo, sea o no demonio!!! Ah...- la mano de Hizuki le había hecho un boquete en el estómago- Hizu... ki...- cayó al suelo.

Jeanne: ¡¡Ui!! ¡¡resiste!!

Hizuki: pobre idiota... ¡¡a ver si así aprendes a no meterte donde no te llaman!!

Kyoko: ¡¡Ui!! ¡¡¡¡UI!!!! Tú...- temblaba de rabia, y tenía la cabeza bajada- tú... has atrevido a herir a mi hermana... te has atrevido a atacar a la gente que más quiero... ¿por qué...- levantó la cabeza, mostrando unos ojos llenos de rabia y de odio- NO ACABAS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ LA FAENA?!?!?!?! ¡¿¡¿¡¿NO ME BUSCAS A MÍ?!?!?!?! ¡¡¡PUES DEJA EN PAZ AL RESTO!!! ¡¡¡¡NO PIENSO PERDONARTE, MALDITO DEMONIO!!!! ¡¡¡¡PIENSO MANDARTE AL INFIERNO!!!!- el pelo rojizo le ardía más intensamente...- "no pienso dejarte vivir... tú, que has atacado el corazón de la gente pura... ¡¡pienso acabar contigo!!- de repente la perla del bolsillo empezó a brillar, y Kyoko la cogió.

Perla: usa mi poder... para así proteger lo que más quieres...- Kyoko se vio envuelta en una luz blanca.

Jeanne: ¿qué está pasando?

Sakataki: ¡¡Kyoko!!

Hizuki: ¡¡mierda!!

Toshiki: ¡¡lo sabía!! ¡¡ella es...!!- la luz se dispersó, dando paso a una chica con el pelo verde recogido parcialmente en un moño, un vestido corto abierto a los lados, sujetado por unos lazos y un gran lazo en la cintura, unos guantes blancos y una hermosa perla roja , en forma de cruz, sujeta por una cadena de oro.

Suu: ¡¡llega Suu, la cuarta selladora!!

Jeanne:- se había quedado de piedra- ¿la cuarta selladora? ¿Suu? ¿¿¿qué está pasando aquí???

Toshiki: así es. La Jeanne del futuro... es Kyoko.

Todos: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿COMOOOOOOO??????????

Fin capítulo 43


	45. Un adiós inesperado

Capítulo 44: un adiós inesperado

Suu: ¡¡prepárate, demonio!!- miró a Hizuki a los ojos, con ira- tú, que te has atrevido a hacer daño a mi gente querida... ¡¡desaparece en la luz sagrada!! ¡¡yo, la cuarta selladora, y por el poder que se me ha estado otorgado, te lo ordeno!! ¡¡desaparece!!- Hizuki se cogió fuertemente los hombros, mientras una luz blanca salida de la perla en forma de cruz de Suu lo envolvía.

Demonio:- salió del cuerpo de Hizuki- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!! ¡¡yo no puedo morir!! ¡¡no por ti!! ¡¡esto no va a quedar así...!!- el demonio cayó de repente, y fue arrastrado por el fuerte viento que apareció hasta detrás de un árbol cercano. Todos fueron hacia allí, y presenciaron como el demonio se introducía en Itsuko, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Jeanne: ¡¡Itsuko!!

Itsuko:- se levantó lentamente del suelo- ¿qué...- sonrió, mientras se frotaba la cabeza- ¿qué ha pasado? Me he desmayado sin querer...- todos cayeron al suelo del asombro.

Jeanne: Itsuko, ¿de veras no nos engañas? ¿eres tú?

Itsuko: ¡¡¡ah!!! ¿¿estás llamando mentirosa a un miembro del cuerpo de policía?? ¡¡demuestra que miento!! ¡¡esto es acoso indiscriminado a la palabra de un cuerpo!!

Jeanne:- se estaba partiendo el culo- es la misma Itsuko de siempre...

Suu:- sonrió- parece que al final ese demonio no pudo aguantar... ¡¡Ui!!- corrió hacia su hermana, que en esos momentos estaba en manos de Toshiki.

Toshiki: pero qué bruto que era este demonio, atravesarle el estómago... ¡!- en un momento, el estómago de Ui volvió a rehacerse, junto con la piel, con lo que la herida se cerró.

Ui: ugh... que daño... ¡¡Hizuki!!- corrió hacia Hizuki, que estaba tumbado en el suelo- ¡¡Hizuki, responde!! ¡¡por favor!!- lo zarandeaba con fuerza (tal vez con demasiada)

Hizuki: au... au... Ui, me haces daño...

Ui: ¡¡Hizuki!!- se le tiró encima, mientras lloraba- ¡¡menos mal que estás bien!!

Sakataki:- viendo a esos dos- bueeeeeno, parece que al final Ui ha sentado cabeza...

Suu: lo dudo mucho...

Ui: ¿y? ¿ahora aceptarás casarte conmigo?

Hizuki: ¿eing?

Ui:- parecía enfadada- ¡¡que he dado mi vida por ti!! ¡¡y eso no pasa todos los días!! ¡¡así que como compensación ya te puedes estar casando conmigo!!

Sakataki, Suu y Mizuno:- suspiraron a la vez, mientras ponían los brazos en señal de resignación y movían la cabeza hacia los lados- nunca cambiará...

Jeanne: Zen, ¿en serio no ha entrado el demonio dentro de Itsuko? A mí me ha parecido que sí...

Zen: a mí también, pero yo ya no noto al demonio, y ella...- miró a Itsuko.

Itsuko: ¡¡yo estoy como una rosa!!

Jeanne:- sonrió- debe de haber desaparecido mientras entraba... ¡¡que bien!!. Se tiró sobre Itsuko- me habría puesto muy triste si también te hubiera poseído a ti... ¡¡ah!!- corrió hacia Suu, quitándose la cinta del pelo y volviendo a ser Natsuki- ¡¡Kyoko!! ¿cómo es que te has transformado? ¿qué es eso de la cuarta selladora?

Suu: ... ¡¡buena pregunta!!- Natsuki cayó de culo al suelo- no sé, estaba tan enfadada... de repente noté que la perla de Sakataki brillaba, y una voz salió de ella... me dijo que me prestaba su poder para que protegiera a mi gente querida... ¡¡y que mi destino era ser Suu, la cuarta selladora!!

Toshiki:- se acercó a las dos- lo que pasa es que tú, Kyoko, eres, como bien has dicho, una selladora. Tú puedes sellar demonios, como Natsuki. Por eso no encontraste nadie en tu época que pudiera sellar los demonios, porque eras tú misma.

Suu: pero... pero entonces... ¿por qué mi poder no se había manifestado aún?

Noin:- salió de un árbol cercano- supongo que fue por el cuerpo. Como tú en el futuro no tienes cuerpo propio, por eso no podías manifestarte... pero como este cuerpo ya había sufrido antes una transformación, era idóneo...

Natsuki: ¡¡Noin!! ¿desde cuando llevas aquí?

Noin: llegué el momento antes de que Kyoko se transformara...- de golpe se puso de rodillas, haciendo círculos en el suelo con el dedo- jo, yo por una vez que pensaba me había enamorado de alguien que no era portadora del alma de Jeanne, y resulta que sí que lo era... snif...

Natsuki: ¿entonces tú...? si tú llevas el alma de Jeanne d' Arc, eso quiere decir que...

Suu:- sonrió- sí, tú eres mi antepasada, Natsuki- se estiró el lazo de la cintura y volvió a ser Kyoko- lo he sabido desde que me he convertido en Suu... ¡¡ya decía yo que me caías demasiado bien!!

Itsuko: Noin, pues si estabas aquí podrías haber salido antes...- le dio unos golpecitos en la cintura.

Noin: ¡¡ya vale, siento no haberte podido proteger!!- le pasó el brazo por los hombros, mientras todos se quedaban atónitos.

Natsuki: uuuuuu, Noin, ¿desde cuando te tomas esas confianzas con Itsuko? ¿eh, eh?

Noin:- se había puesto colorado- ¡¡desde...!! ¡¡ah, ya vale!! ¡¡dejadme en paz!!- todos, incluida Itsuko, se reían por lo bajo.

Natsuki: en fin, será mejor volver a casa... pero...- miró alrededor- ¿cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí vosotras dos?- miraba a Mizuno y Ui.

Ui:- espachurró a Hizuki- yo vine buscando a mi amorrrr...

Mizuno: y yo la seguí, no me fiaba de ella...

Hizuki: ¡¡Kyoko!! ¡¡es que nos dejemos el paso entre el espacio-tiempo abierto, y ahora están viniendo gente de nuestra época!!

Kyoko: anda que... en fin, tendremos que cerrarla...

Ui: ¡¡sí!! ¡¡volvamos a casa, hay una boda que tenemos que celebrar!!

Hizuki:- parecía un fantasma- esto... yo me quedo hasta que Kyoko regrese...

Ui: ¿qué? ¡¡entonces yo también me quedo!!

Mizuno: ¡¡Ui, no me hagas esto, recuerda que no puedo volver sin ti!!

Ui: pues quédate...

Natsuki: ¡¡eh, eh!! ¡¡que todos no entráis en mi casa!!- pero nadie le hacía caso, y todos empezaron a andar hacia su casa...

Toshiki:- se acercó a Momoko- Momoko, ¿cómo puede ser que te poseyera el demonio?

Momoko: no lo sé... tal vez porque estaba despistada... ¡¡gracias por salvarme!!- Toshiki se puso colorado- ¡¡ah!! Tú ya sabías que Kyoko era descendiente de Natsuki?

Toshiki: ¿por qué lo dices?

Momoko: porque, en casa de Natsuki, dijiste que creías saber el porqué Kyoko no encontró a la Jeanne de su época...

Toshiki:- suspiró- sí, ya me lo imaginaba... otro dolor de cabeza más, con lo alocada que es...

Momoko:- sonrió- jeje, pero ha acabado con el demonio, ¿no? No debe ser tan alocada como tú dices...- miró al resto, que se alejaban- ¡¡venga, vamos!!

Natsuki:- estaban en el cruce de la calle, despidiéndose- Itsuko, ¿de veras te encuentras bien?

Itsuko: ¡¡que sí, pesada!! No te preocupes, estoy de maravilla.

Noin:- le pasó una mano por el hombro- además, no te preocupes, que yo estaré a su lado en todo momento, y si pasa algo, te llamo. ¿de acuerdo?

Natsuki: vale... en fin, pues... ¡¡hasta mañana!!- pero Itsuko no la escuchaba...

Itsuko:- abrazada a Mizuno- jooooo Mizu-chan, ¿de veras te tienes que ir ya? Con lo bien que nos lo habríamos pasado las dos...

Mizuno: "¿a que viene lo de chan? ¡¡si soy mayor que ella!!" lo siento, Itsu-chan... pero me tengo que volver a mi época... ¡¡espero que volvamos a vernos!! ¡¡te echaré mucho de menosssss!!- seguían abrazaditas con fuerza.

Kyoko: estas dos... me dan demasiado miedo...

Natsuki: ¡¡en fin, adiós!!- y vio como Noin e Itsuko se alejaban. Un poco más abajo también se despidieron de Toshiki y Momoko (Ui y Kyoko le dieron mil y una gracias a Toshiki por haberlas curado) y llegaron a casa.

Shinji: en fin... ¡¡vaya día más movidito!!- mientras el resto entraba en casa de Natsuki, él cogió a Natsuki y se quedó afuera con ella- Natsuki, sigues preocupada, ¿verdad?

Natsuki: sí... no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a lo del demonio...- Shinji la besó.

Shinji: pues no te preocupes más, que no va a pasar nada. Ya has visto a Itsuko...- la abrazó- no temas por nada.

Natsuki: hay... otra cosa que me preocupa.

Shinji:- la miró extrañado- ¿el qué?

Natsuki: Kyoko se va a ir... y mamá volverá a tener el cuerpo vacío y muy débil. Además... no puedo hablar con ella...

Shinji: ¿con Maron?

Natsuki: sí... cuando estoy preocupada siempre me habla, y me dice algo que me anime... pero la he estado buscando por mi interior y no la encuentro...

Shinji:- no sabía que decir para que no se pusiera peor- no te preocupes, seguro que... que está bien, al fin y al cabo no siempre que la necesitabas estaba allí, ¿no?

Natsuki:- sus ojos y su voz denotaban una gran tristeza- siempre...

Kyoko:- asomó la cabeza por la puerta- ¡¡chicos!! ¿entráis o qué?

Natsuki:- cambió su expresión por una sonrisa falsa- ¡¡Sí!!- ambos entraron, una fingiendo estar bien y el otro demasiado preocupado por ella.

Kyoko: bueno... es hora de volver- miró a Chiaki, Natsuki y Shinji- de veras que gracias por todo.

Chiaki: ¿pero no tenías que llevar a Natsuki a tu época para que sellara los demonios?

Sakataki:-se apoyó en Kyoko- ya no hará falta, porque ahora Kyoko también tiene ese poder...

Kyoko:- miró a Natsuki- de veras que gracias por todo... ¡¡hasta siempre!!

Ui:- seguía agarrando a Hizuki- ¡¡ya os mandaré una postal espacio-temporal de mi boda!!

Hizuki: socorro...

Kyoko: ¡¡tiempo, devuélvenos a nuestro hogar y cierra la conexión entre esta época y la nuestra!! ¡¡yo, la time stranger del tiempo, te lo ordeno!! ¡¡¡time return excelent!!- se vieron envueltos por una luz blanca, y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo en ella...

Natsuki:- miró a Kyoko mientras desaparecía, poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas- "mentirosa. Eres una mentirosa, Kyoko... prometiste ayudarme a salvar a mi madre, y ahora te vas... eres una mentirosa"- una pequeña lágrima rozó la mejilla de Natsuki, mientras Kyoko abría los ojos sobremanera... la luz se apagó y todos desaparecieron, excepto Kyoko, que cayó al suelo- ¿Kyoko?- cogió a Kyoko por los hombros, y la zarandeó- ¡¡Kyoko!!

Chiaki:- le puso una mano encima del hombro- Natsuki, cariño, ese es el cuerpo de tu madre. Kyoko no está, ya se ha ido- Natsuki se quedó mirando a su padre.

Natsuki: es verdad... todo vuelve... a ser como antes.

Noin: señor...- estaba frente a una figura negra.

Voz: ¿sí, Noin?

Noin: ¿tú enviaste ese demonio para que atacara a Kyoko?

Voz: no. No lo envié. No sé como... me emocioné demasiado y el demonio aprovechó para escapar de mi control. Suerte que lo pude recuperar...

Noin:- no entendía- ¿eh?

Voz:- se echó hacia atrás su largo cabello negro- ¿de veras te pensaste que habían acabado con él? Antes de que desapareciera, lo hice volver a mi... aunque sea un desagradecido que me ha traicionado, su poder me es de mucha utilidad...

Noin: pero... ¿pensáis volverlo a usar?

Voz: no, sería demasiado arriesgado...

Noin:- sonrió- de acuerdo...

Voz: al fin y al cabo... tan solo lo he querido recuperar porque he descubierto que su poder me puede servir de mucho...

Noin: ¿en qué?

Voz: digamos que ese poder puede tener la llave para que Finn vuelva a mi lado... siendo sólo y únicamente Natsuki.

Noin:- se sorprendió- ¿significa eso...?

Voz: sí. Ha llegado la hora de alejar a Finn de las garras de su madre... y sé exactamente como hacerlo.

CONTINUARÁ...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: weno, pos hasta aqui llega... ¡¡¡gomen nasai por no haber subido antes!!!!!!


	46. El último recurso

Capítulo 45: el último recurso

Natsuki:- corría por un sitio oscuro- ¿mamá? ¿mamá, donde estás? ¡¡responde!! ¡¡¡mamá!!!- vislumbró una luz a lo lejos- ¿¿mamá??

Voz: Natsuki... adiós- la luz desapareció.

Natsuki: ¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!!

Shinji: ¡¡Natsuki!!- la zarandeaba- ¿estás bien?- Natsuki abrió los ojos. Estaba sentada en el sofá, mientras su padre y Shinji la miraban extrañados- ¿por qué llorabas?

Natsuki:- se tocó la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando- ah... yo...- titubeó un instante, pero decidió no preocuparles- es que tuve un mal sueño... solo eso... "no les puedo decir la verdad... no les puedo decir que no he encontrado a mamá en mi interior... y lo de esa luz..."

Shinji: ¿estás segura de que era un sueño? Te quedaste con los ojos en blanco...

Natsuki: seguro... no os preocupéis. ¿cómo sigue mamá?

Chiaki:- se acercó al cuerpo de Maron, que estaba tumbado en el otro sofá. Su cara desprendía frialdad- no ha mejorado...

Natsuki:...- se levantó de golpe- ¡¡bueno!! ¡¡va siendo hora de intentar algo de nuevo!!- Shinji y Chiaki se quedaron atónitos- ¿qué pensabais? Ahora que Kyoko se ha ido, debemos intentar que mamá vuelva a su cuerpo... porque...- su cara se oscureció por momentos- no queda demasiado tiempo...- volvió a sonreír- ¡¡así que nos tenemos que poner en marcha!!- cogió las cosas y salió por la puerta- "sí... tenemos que darnos prisa... pero... ¿mamá, donde te has metido? Te necesito a mi lado, necesito que me digas como te podemos salvar..."- se sacudió la cabeza- "¡¡no!! ¡¡no pienses negativamente, Natsuki!! ¡¡así solo conseguirás deprimirte más!!" ¡¡bien, allá vamos!!- se fue hacia el ascensor, pero antes de que se cerrara apareció Shinji y se metió en el ascensor- ¡¡Shinji!! ¿pero q...?

Shinji: ¡¡sé que te pasa algo, y no me iré a menos que me lo cuentes todo!!

Natsuki: no... no te lo puedo decir...

Shinji: ¡¡no me vengas con estupideces!!- fuertemente, unió sus labios a los de Natsuki, dándole un brusco beso que, a pesar de todo, consiguió que ambos se relajaran- recuerda que yo debo protegerte de todo. ¿cómo quieres que te proteja si no me dices qué te pasa?- abrazó a Natsuki- no temas, que yo estaré aquí para abrazarte bien fuerte. Cuéntame que te pasa.

Natsuki: mamá... ha desaparecido- Shinji abrió de golpe los ojos- ya no está en mi interior... lo de antes no era un sueño... era muy real... estaba buscándola cuando una luz débil apareció a lo lejos, y me dijo adiós...- miró a Shinji- ¡¡me dijo adiós, Shinji!! ¡¡mamá se ha ido!! ¡¡no volverá!!- una lágrima recorrió su rostro. Shinji la abrazó de nuevo- ¿Shinji, qué haces? ¡suéltame!

Shinji: no pienso soltarte. Ni ahora ni nunca. ¿sabes? Yo creo en ti. Creí que serías capaz de salvar a tu madre...- Natsuki se aferró todavía más a él- y aún lo creo- se quedó parada. Lentamente, se separó de Shinji y lo miró a los ojos- porque yo creo en ti, Natsuki. Y aunque todo esté perdido, sé que serás capaz de hacer un milagro con tal de conseguir aquello que tanto deseas. ¿no es así, Finn?

Natsuki: ¡¡Shinji...!! ¡¡gracias!!- volvió a abrazarlo- yo... yo me pensaba que estaba sola... pero...- se separó, y le mostró una amplia sonrisa- ¡¡no estoy sola!! ¡¡porque tanto tú, como Miyako, como Momoko, Toshiki, mi padre, Itsuko... todos estáis conmigo!! ¡¡por eso no perderé!!- el ascensor se abrió.

Kyoko: ¡¡pues claro que no!! ¡¡teniéndome a mi como aliada, es imposible que pierdas!! ¡¡jo, jo, jo!!- Natsuki y Shinji se quedaron de piedra.

Natsuki: ¿ky...Kyoko?

Kyoko:- sacó la lengua- ¡¡siento haberme ido!! Por un momento olvidé por completo nuestro trato... pero en cuanto te vi, me acordé de todo... ¡¡así que volví para seguir ayudándote!!

Sakataki:- apareció junto a Hizuki detrás de Kyoko- ¡¡y nosotros también te ayudaremos!!

Hizuki: en cuanto llegamos, Kyoko empezó a correr como loca por todo el palacio, cogió un par de cosas y volvimos...

Natsuki: ¿eh? Pero... te veo cambiada...

Kyoko: ¡¡claro!! ¡¡este es mi cuerpo del futuro!! Es que si no no podía transportar los paquetes... ¡¡vamos a ver a Maron!!

Natsuki: chicos... gracias.

Kyoko:- se desprendió de su cuerpo y entró en el de Maron, que aún no había cambiado demasiado de apariencia de cuando lo dejó Kyoko- ¡¡ya está!!

Natsuki: pero... ¿y tu otro cuerpo?

Kyoko: ¡¡no te preocupes!! Mi padre le pidió a mi otro padre que detuviera el tiempo en este cuerpo... ¡¡así que no se pudrirá por mucho que no tenga alma!!

Natsuki: eh... entiendo...- no entendía nada.

Sakataki:- cogió el cuerpo del suelo- pero Kyoko, tendrías que tener más cuidado. ¡¡recuerda que es el cuerpo de "tu" difunta madre!!

Kyoko: ya... vale... lo siento... en fin, ¿y como hacemos para que el alma de este cuerpo vuelva, Natsuki?

Natsuki: esto... no lo sé.

Kyoko: ¿qué? pero entonces...

Shinji:- puso una mano sobre el hombro de Natsuki- estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano encontraremos la solución, ¿verdad?

Natsuki: sí...

Chiaki:- no había abierto boca hasta el momento...- ¿y a donde ibas, Natsuki?

Natsuki: ah.. no sé, iba a ver si se me ocurría algo mientras paseaba...

Hizuki: ¿y ese amigo tuyo que es medio ángel no podría ayudarnos?

Natsuki: no creo...

Shinji: bueno, tal vez sí que sepa como ayudar... mejor vamos a verlo, al fin y al cabo, parados aquí no podemos hacer nada...

Toshiki:- estaban todos en su casa, incluidos Itsuko y Shuichi, y por supuesto, Momoko e I·o·n - ¿alguna forma de ayudar a Maron?

Natsuki: sí...

Toshiki: pues no se me ocurre... yo tengo los poderes de un arcángel, pero no soy lo suficiente poderoso como para separar una alma en dos...

Natsuki: ya...

Itsuko: a ver, no entiendo. ¿me estás diciendo que tienes a tu madre en tu interior y que te la quieres sacar pero que no puedes?

Natsuki: exacto.

Itsuko: ¿y como narices entró?

Natsuki: es una historia muy larga... la cuestión es que llevábamos la misma alma, y se atrajeron... haciéndola desaparecer a ella. Si no actuamos rápido, mi madre se acabará fusionando conmigo...

Itsuko: ¿y desde cuando estás así?

Natsuki: desde que te dije... que mi madre se estaba muriendo.

Itsuko: ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿TANTOOOOO?!?!?!?!

Natsuki: sí... y ya casi no queda tiempo... "¿por qué? no voy a permitir que mi madre desaparezca... sería capaz de pactar con el mismísimo diablo..."- de repente, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza- ¡¡Noin!! ¿y no podría el rey de los demonios hacer algo?

Shuichi: ¡¡estás loca, Natsuki!! ¡¡aunque pudiera, nunca lo haría!! ¡¡recuerda que tú eres su objetivo!!

Itsuko: ¿su objetivo?

Natsuki: ¡¡me da igual!! ¡¡quiero hablar con él!! ¡¡si hay alguna forma de salvar a mi madre, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, incluso darle lo más preciado de mi ser!!

Shinji: eh, eh, no te embales...

Shuichi:- suspiró- está bien... iré a mirar. ¡¡pero no te aseguro nada!!

Natsuki: gracias... ¡¡entonces espero tu respuesta en casa!!- Shuichi desapareció.

Momoko: ¿y entonces para qué habéis venido aquí? Ahora os vais... ¡¡ei!! ¿por qué no os quedáis a comer? ¡¡así lo esperaremos todos juntos, ¿no?

I·o·n: ¡¡es una idea excelente!!

Kyoko: ¡¡de acuerdo!! ¡¡me pido cocinar!!

Sakataki: no, por favor... aún no quiero morir, soy demasiado joven...

Natsuki: esto... voy al lavabo...- se dirigió al cuarto de baño- "uahhh... ojalá Noin lo consiga...- se miró en el espejo- "¿y si lo consigue... pero es demasiado tarde?"- el espejo se puso negro, y una sombra se movía en su interior- ¡¡uah!!

Voz: aún no es demasiado tarde, mi querida Finn. ¿acaso no querías hablar conmigo?

Natsuki: ¿cómo sabías...? Noin no puede haber ido tan y tan rápido...

Voz: ¿te piensas que no sé nada? Siempre te observo, Natsuki. Siempre. Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan y tan importante que tenías que pedirme?

Natsuki: "no debo temer nada... ¡¡no debo echarme atrás!!" ¡¡rey de los demonios!!- juntó las manos- ¡¡te suplico que me ayudes a salvar a mi madre!!

Voz:- salió una mano del espejo, que acarició las manos de Natsuki y las separó- tú no debes suplicar, Finn. Jamás. Porque todo el mundo está bajo tus pies... no debes rebajarte hasta ese punto- Natsuki se quedó parada- pero lo que me pides... no puedo hacerlo.

Natsuki: ¡¡no me rechaces, por favor!! ¡¡haría lo que fuera por tal de salvar a mi madre!!

Voz: ¿lo que fuera...?

Natsuki: ¡¡sí!!

Voz:- su voz sonaba maliciosa- de acuerdo... está bien. en cuanto Noin vuelva, sal al parque que hay aquí al lado. Uno de mis vasallos te estará esperando. Haz lo que te diga y no luches contra él. Yo separaré el alma de tu madre de la tuya... a cambio de un precio que seguro pagarás.

Natsuki: ¿qué... precio?

Voz: no, no, no... si te lo dijera ahora no sería una sorpresa... en el momento adecuado me lo cobraré... así que... ¿aceptas?

Natsuki:- tragó saliva, pero su expresión era muy decidida- si consigues que mi madre vuelva a su cuerpo, te daré aquello que me pidas, sea lo que sea. Acepto el trato.

Voz: así pues...- su mano se enroscó en el cuello de Natsuki, y ésta notó como algo raro le succionaba la piel...- no lo olvides, me darás lo que pida. Hasta otra... mi querida Finn- la figura desapareció, dejando de nuevo a Natsuki frente al espejo, donde pudo ver una pequeña marca roja en el cuello...

Natsuki:- al ver la marquita, se puso hecha una fiera- ¡¡pero qué pervertido!! ¡¡me ha hecho un chupetón, el muy desgraciado!!- salió del cuarto de baño dando un portazo y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

Itsuko: ¿Natsuki, qué te pasa? Pareces molesta...

Natsuki: bueno, un poco... pero no es nada, enseguida se me pasará...

Itsuko: mmm... en fin, yo ya no sé qué pensar, espero que Shuichi vuelva pronto con alguna solución...

Natsuki: no hará falta. Yo... ya sé como salvar a mi madre.

Itsuko:- parecía alegrarse mucho- ¿¿de veras?? ¡¡chicos, Natsuki ha dado con la solución para traer a su madre de vuelta!!

Kyoko:- salió disparada de la cocina- ¿¿en serio??

Shinji: ¿de qué se trata?

Natsuki:- su cara se ensombreció- he hablado con el rey de los demonios.

Todos: ¿¿QUÉ??

Natsuki: y él... ha accedido a ayudarme.

Mientras decía esto, Natsuki seguía pensando en cuál sería ese precio que debería pagar, y si todo eso no sería más que una trampa. Todos se quedaron callados, con un sentimiento mezcla de la alegría, tristeza y temor, mucho temor.

Fin capítulo 45


	47. Un pacto infernal

Capítulo 46: un pacto infernal

Natsuki: he hablado con el rey de los demonios... y él... ha accedido a ayudarme- todos se quedaron callados, sin saber qué decir, sin saber si estar alegres o tristes, o temerosos... nadie sabía como reaccionar.

Kyoko: ¡¡bueno!! ¿y qué es exactamente lo que va a hacer?- todos se la quedaron mirando.

Natsuki: no lo sé exactamente... me ha dicho que, en cuanto vuelva Noin, vaya al parque que hay aquí al lado, que un vasallo suyo me estará esperando, y que se encargará de separar las dos almas...- de nuevo se hizo silencio en la sala.

Itsuko: querrás decir "nos estará esperando"- Natsuki la miró- ¡¡claro!!—le guiñó un ojo- ¿no esperarás que te dejemos ir sola? ¿y si fuera una trampa? ¡¡yo voy contigo!!

Shinji: tienes toda la razón, Itsuko- la miró de frente- por una vez, has dicho algo con sentido. ¡¡todos te acompañaremos, Natsuki!! ¡¡todos te ayudaremos a hacer volver a Maron!!

Itsuko:- se tiró encima de Shinji- ¿¿¿Cómo QUE "POR UNA VEZ"??? ¡¡¡¡YO TODO LO QUE DIGO TIENE SENTIDO!!!!

Natsuki: jajaja- se reía de los dos- en fin, ahora solo debemos esperar a que venga Noin... ¿ya está hecha esa comida, Kyoko?

Kyoko: no... aún le falta un poco... jo, al final ha acabado haciendo la comida I·o·n...

Natsuki: vale...- notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Shinji: ¿puedes venir un momento conmigo? Tenemos que hablar.- ambos fueron a la habitación de Toshiki.

Natsuki: ¿y bien?

Shinji: ¿qué te ha pedido el rey de los demonios a cambio de traer a Maron?- Natsuki se sorprendió- ¿no te pensarás que soy tan idiota como para no saber que ese quiere algo, no? ¿y bien? ¿qué te ha pedido a cambio?

Natsuki: ... no lo sé.

Shinji: ¿qué?

Natsuki: me dijo que lo sabría en el momento oportuno...

Shinji: ¿y tú has aceptado?

Natsuki: ¡¡no podía hacer otra cosa!! Mamá ya no está, si él puede salvarla... ¡¡no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea confiar en él!!

Shinji:- miraba hacia el suelo- está bien- levantó la mirada hacia Natsuki- está bien. Entiendo que hayas hecho eso por Maron...- se acercó a Natsuki, y ambos se sentaron en la cama.

Natsuki:- Shinji no decía nada- ¿Shinji?

Shinji:- le cogió la mano- quiero que te quede clara una cosa. Yo siempre, siempre, estaré a tu lado, para lo que sea, y te aseguro que te protegeré de ese rey de los demonios, te protegeré de todo el mundo... porque recuerda...- acercó la cara a la de Natsuki, que se estaba poniendo colorada- recuerda que tú eres mía, Natsuki. Y no pienso compartirte con nadie- tras esto, ambos se fundieron en un profundo y tierno beso, un beso que a Natsuki, por primera vez, le hizo ver cuan profundas eran las palabras de Shinji, y que estaba dispuesto absolutamente a todo por ella. Con aquellas palabras, sintió como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y estuviera aún en esa tarde donde Shinji la besó por primera vez, diciéndole lo mismo que le acababa de decir...

Natsuki: Shinji... te quiero...

Shinji:- se acercó a la oreja de Natsuki, donde llevaba el pendiente negro que le dio en su otra vida, y besó el pendiente- cada vez que me necesites, llámame con este pendiente. Aunque esté lejos... te recordará lo mucho que te quiero...- volvió a besarla tiernamente.

Natsuki: "sí... siempre que te necesite, te tendré a mi lado... jamás me quitaré este pendiente, porque esta es la mayor muestra de tu amor por mí, Shinji..."

Shuichi:- estaba apoyado en la puerta- una escena conmovedora... ¿pero no creéis que no es momento para esto?

Natsuki: ¡Shuichi!

Shuichi: al llegar, el rey de los demonios me ha mandado de vuelta... no me ha dejado ni explicarle nada...

Natsuki:- se puso seria- yo... yo ya he hablado con él. Te estábamos esperando- se levantó de la cama y salió a donde estaban todos- ¡¡chicos, llegó la hora!!- todos dejaron lo que hacían y se levantaron- "todo irá bien..."

Itsuko:- sonrió- no permitiremos que te pase nada malo, no te preocupes.

Natsuki: gracias... ¡¡vamos!!

Natsuki:- acababan de llegar al parque- "todo saldrá bien.. mamá..."- cerró los ojos- "¿mamá? ¿aún puedes oírme? Ya falta poco. Pronto... pronto podrás regresar..."- abrió los ojos y miró a Shinji- "porque sé que él estará siempre a mi lado... por eso volverás pronto"- ante sus ojos, un montón de demonios aparecieron.

Itsuko: ¿pero qué son tantos demonios? ¿no se suponía que solo era uno?

Demonio: nuestro señor nos ha ordenado que lleváramos ante su presencia a Natsuki Nagoya, portadora del alma de Eva. Hemos venido a buscarla.

Natsuki: ¿qué? ¿a buscarme?

Demonio: exacto. Le pregamos, por favor, no se demore, y venga con nosotros sin oponer resistencia.

Natsuki:- recordó las palabras del rey de los demonios "haz todo lo que te diga y no luches contra él"... hizo un paso al frente, dejando sorprendidos a Shinji, Itsuko y todos los demás- de acuerdo, iré con vosotros.

Itsuko: ¡¡no vayas!! ¡¡¡podría ser una trampa, y lo sabes!!- Natsuki estiró un brazo en señal de que se callara.

Natsuki: no tengo opción, iré. Pero eso sí...- en la mano estirada descansaba el pequeño rosario, el cual Zen se apresuró a llenar de su poder- ¡¡pienso ir preparada para cualquier cosa!! ¡¡Jeanne d' Arc, dame fuerzas!!- Natsuki se transformó en Jeanne.

Demonio:- parecía alarmado- ¡¡no puedes ir bajo esa apariencia!!

Jeanne: ¡¡a mi nadie me dijo como tenía que ir!! ¡¡o así o nada!!

Demonio: ... está bien, ven con nosotros- Jeanne se acercó a ellos y se giró, mirando de una forma penetrante a Shinji.

Jeanne: ... lo siento, Shinji- antes de que pudiera decir más, el demonio la tocó y ambos desaparecieron.

Shinji: ¡¡Natsuki!!- fue hacia ella, pero no llegó a tocarla, pues ya había desaparecido- en fin... espero que no le pase nada...- miró al resto, y se sorprendió de ver a Itsuko muy alarmada- ¿Itsuko?

Itsuko: ¡¡tenemos que encontrarla!! ¡¡eso era una trampa!! ¡¡estoy convencida de que esos demonios no venían de parte del rey de los demonios!!

Shinji:- sonrió- ¿pero qué estás diciendo? ¡¡tenemos que confiar un poco más en ella!!- Shuichi le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

Shuichi: ¡¡no, Itsuko tiene razón!! ¡¡tiene que ser una trampa!!

Momoko: ¿pero qué dices?

Kyoko: ¡¡pero si es así, debemos encontrarla ya!!

Shinji: pero... ¿cómo puedes saberlo, Itsuko?

Itsuko: ¡¡intuición policíaca!! ¡¡Zen, prueba de encontrar su rastro!!- todos se pusieron en movimiento, mientras Shinji seguía incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

Jeanne:- aterrizó en un bosque oscuro, sobre la mala hierba acumulada- ¿eh? ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Demonio:- la cortesía parecía haberle desaparecido del rostro- jeje, has caído de lleno, ladrona Jeanne...

Jeanne:- empezó a asustarse- pero... ¿qué os pasa? ¿no teníais que llevarme ante vuestro amo? ¿a qué esperáis?

Demonio: es cierto que nuestro amo nos ha enviado para ayudarte... pero todos estamos de acuerdo en que nuestro señor ya no es lo que era... ya no nos sirve como líder- todos tenían en la cara una sonrisa demasiado malévola.

Jeanne:- de repente cayó- ¿vais a... vais a traicionarle?- el demonio hizo más exagerada su sonrisa, lo que afirmó las sospechas de Natsuki, que decidió hacerles frente- ¡¡sois unos malditos cobardes!! ¿os pensáis que me ayuda por gusto, vuestro amo? ¡¡no!! ¡¡yo, al igual que otros, deberé pagar un precio elevado por su ayuda!!

Demonio: ¿y quién ha dicho que nosotros nos queremos revelar contra él por eso?- Jeanne se quedó callada- desde que nuestro amo regresó que ya no es el mismo. Muchos de los nuestros se revelaron desde el mismo momento en que volvió contra él, porque se ha vuelto demasiado indulgente.

Jeanne: y vosotros...

Demonio: nosotros, al igual que cientos anteriormente, nos hemos revelado contra ese "amo" que tenemos, que ya no nos sirve para nada. ¡¡si ya ni siquiera puede controlarnos!!

Jeanne: ¿y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?- los demonios se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.

Demonio: ¿acaso no sabes cual es la mayor debilidad del rey de los demonios?- todos se pusieron alrededor de Jeanne, que se había quedado paralizada- tú, Natsuki Nagoya... tú eres la mayor debilidad de nuestro amo. ¡¡¡matadla!!!

Jeanne:- vio como todos los demonios se le echaban encima- ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!! ¡¡¡SHINJI!!!

Shinji: ¿eh?- paró en seco. Todos estaban intentando buscarla de alguna manera, sin resultado alguno- ¿qué ha sido eso?

Itsuko: ¿qué pasa, Shinji?

Shinji: me pareció oír la voz de Natsuki... muy cerca...

Toshiki: ¡¡pero eso es imposible!! ¡¡nosotros mismos hemos rastreado los alrededores sin resultado!!

Itsuko: ¡¡no te quedes en las musarañas, Shinji!

Shinji: sí... "pero estoy convencido de que... era la voz de Natsuki. Y no estaba lejos..."

Jeanne:- tenía los ojos bien cerrados, esperando que todos los demonios se abalanzaran sobre ella... escuchó un ruido chocante, y abrió los ojos. Estaba rodeada de una espesa niebla negra, que le hacía de escudo, ya que los demonios eran incapaces de pasar por ella- ¿qué es... esto?

Demonio: ¡¡maldición!! ¡¡el amo puso una barrera a su alrededor!!

Voz:- resonó dentro de la cabeza de Natsuki- no... no voy a poder aguantar mucho más...

Jeanne: ¿eh? ¿quién eres?

Voz:- la niebla se hizo menos espesa- ugh... soy incapaz de controlarles... jamás pensé que pudieran llegarte a atacar... lo siento- la niebla se disipó, dejando a Jeanne indefensa- lucha, mi pequeña Finn... no dejes que te hieran.

Jeanne: "esa voz... ¿el rey de los demonios?"- miró a los demonios, que se le acercaban poco a poco- ¡¡no pienso dejarme vencer!! ¡¡y menos por unos cobardes como vosotros!!- el rosario se convirtió en espada, y, uno por uno, fueron cayendo los demonios- ¡¡ja!! ¡¡haber quien es capaz de herirme!! ¡¡jamás me tocaréis, malditos desgraciados!!- de repente, sus miembros dejaron de moverse, y todos los demonios rieron de nuevo- "¿qué le pasa a mi cuerpo? ¡¡no me responde!! ¿qué...?"- una niebla se cernió sobre Jeanne, rodeándola. El rosario se convirtió en piedra, y Natsuki volvió a su apariencia habitual- "¿qué me está pasando?"

Demonio: ¿qué se siente cuando te poseen el cuerpo? Jeje.. Natsuki Nagoya... estás perdida.

Natsuki: "¿pero tú no desapareciste?"

Demonio: ¿desaparecer? ¿yo? ¡¡no antes de enviarte al otro barrio!!

Natsuki: "¡¡maldición!! ¡¡no puedo hacer nada, mi cuerpo no se mueve!!"

CONTINUARÁ...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: gomennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn un pude subir antes... (juer, esto ya se ha convertido en una costumbre...) ejem, en respuesta a algunas cosas que me decíais en los reviews (graciassss mil gracias por escribirlos, voto d alegria cada vez q veo unoooooooooooo) pos:

tenshi lain & neko-chan: "¿cómo está eso de que Noin y Chiaki están emparentados con Sakataki?" haber, si q estan emparentados entre ellos, os explico: cada vez que Eva se reencarna, a su lado tambien se reencarna el alma de Adan (os acordais de que Chiaki era adan, nu?), para Jeanne, adan fue Noin (noin tenia el alma de adan), pero se alio cn el demonio, y el alma de adan lo abandono (el alma de adan siempre tenia q estar ligada a eva, asi q cuando volvio a aparecer eva, adan tb se reencarnó, dejando a Noin solo con su parte demoníaca, sin el alma de adan, ojo,q eso un quiere decir q un tenga alma... solo q tiene la parte corrupta, por decirlo así). Adan se reencarno en chiaki cuando maron, y en el futuro, que es kyoko la reencarnación de eva, es sakataki la reencarnación de adan. Es un pelin lioso... la cuestion esq los tres "llevan" el alma de adan, por eso estan emparentados .

Kaede Shirakawa: ainssss gracias por decir eso d que mantengo la intrigaa!!! Mas exo mu felisssssssssss y claro q un me importa q hayas puesto mi fic en la comu1!! Sol ot pido (si puede ser, claro) q si dicen algo sobre el me lo hagas saber, pliz ¡¡muxisimas gracias por leerlo, espero q te siga gustando!!!

Musas gracias a tods las que lo leeisss!!!!! De veras q graciassss!!!(pa tenshi lían &neko chan: muchas gracias por las caxo reviewss!!! Me encantaria conoceros!!!! Pero no dejais ni dire ni nada... jopppppp!!! X ) hasta pronto!!


	48. Alas puras

Capítulo 47: alas puras

Demonio: Natsuki Nagoya... estás perdida.

Natsuki:- intentó forcejear sin resultado alguno, ya que apenas podía moverse- "¡¡maldito demonio!! ¡¡mi cuerpo no se mueve!!"

Demonio: y ahora, Natsuki... vas a experimentar el placer de matar a la persona que más quieres...- Natsuki abrió mucho los ojos- ¿qué, te gusta esta sensación? Dentro de nada, absorberé por completo tu alma... ¡¡y me quedaré con tu cuerpo!!

Natsuki:- Mientras la niebla que la envolvía iba penetrando en ella, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla-"no... me duele... siento... como si me arrebataran el alma... Shinji..."- de golpe, cerró fuertemente los ojos, mientras notaba que su cuerpo se movía, en contra de su voluntad- "¡¡huye, Shinji!!"

Itsuko: ¡¡Toshiki!! ¿¿has encontrado algún rastro de Natsuki??- Toshiki bajó la vista al suelo- ¿Shuichi, Zen?- ambos negaron con la cabeza- ¿¿pero donde narices se la habrán llevado??

Shinji:- se dejó caer al suelo- no lo entiendo... ¡¡no lo entiendo!! ¿es que no vamos a poder hacer nada por ella? ¿¿absolutamente nada?? ¡¡no puedo soportar estar aquí mientras ella pueda estar en peligro!!- al ver la cara de todos, intentó calmarse. Era obvio que todos pensaban como él, pero nadie había abierto la boca.

Toshiki:- reaccionó de repente, como si le hubieran encendido la bombilla desde el fondo del cerebro- ¡¡esperad!! ¡¡creo que sé donde está!!- todos lo miraron- desde hace rato noto un débil rastro en el sitio en el que ha desaparecido, no creí que fuera nada, pero...- miró a Kyoko- ¿no podría ser que estuviera en una dimensión paralela a esta?

Kyoko: ¿¡¿y como quieres que yo lo sepa?!? ¡¡yo solo controlo el tiempo, no sé nada del espacio y mucho menos de otras dimensiones!!- se calló de golpe, mientras todos la miraban expectante- ¡¡espera!! ¡¡claro que sé del espacio, pero si para controlar el tiempo también tienes que controlar el espacio!! ¡¡como no caí antes!!- todos cayeron de culo, mientras Kyoko sacaba la lengua en señal de despiste- ¡¡pues tal vez si que se la hayan llevado a otra dimensión, pero que siga en el mismo sitio!! ¡¡allá que vamos!!- todos se pusieron a correr de nuevo hacia el sitio del que habían venido, encabezados por Shinji, que al llegar freno en seco.

Itsuko:- chocó contra él- ¿pero por qué paras tan brusca...?- miró hacia el frente, en la misma dirección que Shinji. Natsuki estaba en el suelo, inconsciente. En su mano descansaba un rosario de piedra.

Shinji: ¡¡Natsuki!!- se abalanzó sobre ella, y empezó a zarandearla- ¡¡Natsuki!! ¡¡¡¡NATSUKI!!!!- Natsuki abrió los ojos.

Natsuki: ¿Shin...ji? ¿eres tú?- Shinji la abrazó con fuerza.

Shinji: ¡¡que suerte que estés bien!!- de repente, Shinji abrió los ojos, y una expresión de dolor apareció en su rostro. En su espalda, un cuchillo empuñado por Natsuki le atravesaba la carne- ¿Natsu...?

Natsuki:- miró a Shinji, quien se fijó que sus ojos parecían de hielo- muere, estorbo- le arrancó de cuajo el cuchillo- ¡¡vas a morir a mis manos!!- elevó el cuchillo, dispuesta a volver a clavárselo.

Itsuko: ¡¡Shinji!!- se abalanzó sobre Shinji, recibiendo a cambio una puñalada en el brazo.

Shinji: ¿Itsuko?

Itsuko:- se fijó en Shinji. Parecía estar muy mal, de la herida iba saliendo lentamente más y más sangre- ni se te ocurra moverte, o la herida aún se te abrirá más...- miró a Natsuki, que no se había movido- ¿se puede saber qué haces, Natsuki?

Natsuki: ¿Natsuki? Bueno, sí, de hecho se podría decir así... ya que ella está viviendo absolutamente todo lo que pasa...- Itsuko se sorprendió.

Shuichi: ¿eres un demonio?

Natsuki: así es, Noin... me he apoderado de este cuerpo, y si no me selláis pronto, me temo que acabaré de absorber toda el alma de Jeanne... ¡¡y ya no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme!!- de golpe, se puso a reír- ¡¡pero claro!! ¡¡¡olvidaba que no podéis sellarme!!

Kyoko:- corrió hacia Natsuki- ¿¿¿quién ha dicho que no podemos???- cogió fuertemente la perla en forma de rosario y se transformó en Suu- ¡¡ahora verás!!- elevó el brazo hacia el cielo- ¡¡desaparece en la luz sagrada!! ¡¡yo, la cuarta selladora, te lo...!!

Shuichi: ¡¡no lo hagas, Kyoko!!

Suu:- frenó en seco- ¿pero qué memeces dices tú ahora?- Natsuki la atacó a traición, pero Suu consiguió esquivar el ataque.

Shuichi: ¡¡si ahora intentas sellarlo, matarás a Natsuki!!

Suu: ¿¿¿¿QUÉ????

Natsuki:- reía por lo bajo- ju ju ju, Noin, veo que estás bien informado... yo, al contrario de la mayoría de demonios, no me escondo en objetos u obras de arte, sino que me escondo en el lugar más profundo del alma, y a partir de ahí la voy absorbiendo...- miró a Suu- sabes mejor que ella que no dudaré un instante en desaparecer, si así me llevo el alma de Eva al otro barrio...

Shuichi: ¿¿Suu, entiendes?? ¡¡si ahora sellaras al demonio, sellarías parte del alma de Natsuki!! ¡¡la matarías!!

Suu: mierda... ¡¡pues dime qué puedo hacer!!

Shuichi: ¡¡no podemos hacer nada, si intentamos sellarlo matará a Natsuki!!

Natsuki: y si no hacéis nada acabaré por absorber su alma por completo... ¡¡¡jajaja!!! ¡¡que bonita es la venganza, Noin!! ¡¡¡y pensar que hace nada estaba indefenso contra el amo!!! ¡¡y ahora tengo aquello que más quiere controlado como un juguete!! ¡¡vamos a acabar el trabajo!! ¡¡ya le prometí a Eva que mataría con sus propias manos a todos aquellos a quien amara!!- se giró hacia Shinji, que seguía con Itsuko, que intentaba parar la sangre, a pesar de que ella sangraba cada vez más- ¡¡y empezaremos por ti, Shinji Minazuki!!- corrió hacia Shinji, a quien le lanzó un ataque con la mano. Pero Itsuko se puso en medio, recibiendo ella el impacto y cayendo al suelo.

Itsuko:- se intentaba levantar inútilmente del suelo, mientras miraba fijamente a Natsuki- Natsu...ki... ¿se puede... saber... que haces? ¿piensas... dejar que ese de... demonio acabe... con todos? ¿con... tus propias... manos?- sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y gritó- ¡¡¡¡¡LUCHA DE UNA VEZ!!!! ¡¡solo tú... puedes... acabar con ese demonio!!- cayó redonda al suelo- todos... te... apo...ya...mos...

Natsuki:- se quedó petrificada- "no estoy sola... porque todos me apoyan, todos me ayudan... ¡¡debo protegerlos a todos!!" ¡¿se puede saber qué pasa?! ¡¡el cuerpo no me responde!! ¡¡maldita Natsuki, no puedes revelarte!! ¡¡no te servirá de nada!! ¡¡no puedes convertirte en Jeanne, no eres ningún peligro!!

Shinji:- miró a Natsuki- yo creo en ti... estoy aquí...

Natsuki: "¿no me puedo convertir en Jeanne? Es cierto... pero... él cree en mi... y aunque el mundo entero se me gire en contra, mientras él esté a mi lado... mientras él esté conmigo... ¡¡¡no le temeré a nada!!!- de repente, el pendiente negro empezó a brillar intensamente, y la luz que desprendía envolvió a Natsuki.

Itsuko: ¡¡no puede ser!! ¿se está transformando en Jeanne?

Shuichi:- miró el rosario transformado en piedra, que estaba entre la hierba- ¡¡no, es imposible!! ¡¡el rosario está allí!!

Itsuko: ¿entonces, qué es esto?- una nube negra salió del cuerpo de Natsuki.

Demonio: ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡no puede pasarme esto!!- notó como si algo le impidiera salir de ese cuerpo, que le atara a él- ¡¡suéltame, maldita!!- con inmenso dolor, logró salir del cuerpo de Natsuki, que cayó al suelo, pero se volvió a poner en pie. La luz se dispersó dando paso a una chica de pelo largo y verde, y un hermoso vestido blanco lleno de telas que caían hasta los pies, decorado por una cadena de perlas rojas, las mismas perlas donde estaban sellados los demonios. Sus brazos estaban medio tapados con una tela blanca abierta por el lado, haciendo juego con los guantes blancos. En la oreja llevaba un extraño pendiente negro, y una lágrima roja le colgaba en la frente.

Seijun: ¡¡¡llega Seijun, la pureza selladora!!

Shinji: ¿Seijun? ¿cómo puede ser?

Momoko:- estaba alucinando- ¡¡pero que guapa está!!

Itsuko:- desde el suelo- lo... lograste...- cayó redonda al suelo, y Seijun se acercó a toda prisa hacia ella.

Seijun: ¡¡¡Itsuko!!!- la cogió entre sus brazos- ¡¡Itsuko, responde!!- Itsuko abrió los ojos.

Itsuko: por fin... te diste... cuenta...- le acarició el rostro- siempre... nos tendrás... a tu... lado...

Seijun: no hables, aún te pondrás peor...

Itsuko:- sonrió- yo estoy bien... ahora ve y... destroza a ese demonio... y métele... una buena patada... por el culo... de mi parte...

Seijun:- sonrió- ¡¡sí!!- la dejó en el suelo con cuidado, y su mirada se encontró con Shinji mientras se levantaba- "gracias... gracias, Shinji... por estar siempre a mi lado... ¡¡gracias a ti os podré proteger a todos!!"- miró la nube negra que flotaba por allí- ¡¡demonio, ahora me las vas a pagar todas juntas!!

Demonio: ¿¡como es posible!? ¡¡pero si tú no podías transformarte!!- se acercó a Suu y se metió en su cuerpo, que volvió a ser Kyoko.

Seijun: ¡¡Kyoko!!

Demonio:- respiraba entrecortadamente- no podrás hacerme nada en este cuerpo... no te atreverás...-Seijun levantó los brazos hacia arriba- ¡¡¡¡yo soy la única esperanza de salvar a tu madre!!!!

Seijun: -se quedó paralizada- ¿qué?

Demonio:- sudaba cada vez más- así es, el rey de los demonios me salvó de una muerte segura porque con mi poder era capaz de hacer volver a Maron...

Seijun: mientes... ¡¡estás mintiendo!!

Demonio:- al darse cuenta de que Seijun empezaba a vacilar, sonrió malévolamente- sabes que no miento... yo soy el único que puede salvar a tu madre... ¡¡si me sellas la condenarás también a ella!!- Seijun bajó los brazos- bien, así me gusta, y ahora...- de repente, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Seijun: je, ¿de veras te piensas que caeré tan y tan bajo? No puedo dejarte libre... ¡¡porque mi deber es proteger a la gente de demonios como tú!!

Demonio: ¡¡pero tu madre...!!

Seijun: ¡aunque te dejara libre, sé que no me ayudarías... además... ¡¡sé que mi madre me apoya!!- elevó los brazos al cielo. La nube salió del cuerpo de Kyoko, que cayó al suelo- ¡¡sé que podré salvarla, no importa lo que me cueste!! ¡¡¡por la pureza que guardo en mi interior, demonio de los infiernos, resta sellado ante mis ojos!!!- un montón de plumas blancas aparecieron en las manos de Seijun, y volaron con el viento hasta el demonio, envolviéndolo.

Demonio: ¡¡¡esto no puede quedar así!!! ¡¡ayúdeme, amo!! ¡¡¡¡no me traicione!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOCORRO!!!!!!!!!!- la niebla desapareció dando paso a una hermosa perla escarlata, que cayó cerca de Kyoko, que seguía en el suelo.

Seijun:- corrió hacia Kyoko- ¡¡¡Kyoko!!! ¡¡¡Kyoko!!!- la cogió del suelo y la zarandeó hacia delante y hacia atrás- ¡¡despierta, Kyoko!!

Sakataki:- su voz sonaba afeminada, y su pelo iba creciendo rápidamente- ¡¡Seijun!! ¡¡Kyoko ya no...!!- el cuerpo que tenía entre sus manos Seijun abrió los ojos, y elevó su mano hasta tocar el rostro de ésta, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Su voz sonaba apagada, pero bien clara...

Maron: me alegro de volver a verte, Natsuki...- Seijun rompió a llorar, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su madre.

Seijun: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!!!!!!!

Maron:- le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad inundaban sus ojos- ya pasó, Natsuki...- se separó de ella- ¡¡mamá ya ha vuelto!! ¡¡pero mírate, que guapa que estás!! ¡¡se nota que eres mi hija!!- Seijun sonrió- pero...- Maron estiró de la cadena de perlas, y Seijun volvió a ser Natsuki- ¡¡así estás mucho mejor!!- Natsuki se tiró sobre ella, mientras la abraza con una fuerza inmensa. Maron sonrió- por fin he vuelto...

Todos se abalanzaron sobre ellas. Desde lejos, una figura oscura observaba la escena. Pero no parecía enfadada, sino que sonreía.

Figura: me alegro por ti, Natsuki... por fin vuelves a estar con tu madre...- su sonrisa se acentuó- pero no olvides nuestra promesa... mi queridísima Finn.

CONTINUARÁ...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: jajaajajjajajaj quien dijo que yo había matado a Maron??? Nunca!!! Ya vuelve a estar vivita y coleandoooooo!!!!en fin, espero que os guste!!! (y dejad reviews, plizz!!!)


	49. El regreso de Eva

Capítulo 48: El regreso de Eva

Maron:- abrazaba fuertemente a Natsuki, mientras ésta lloraba- ya pasó todo... ya he vuelto...- se separó de Natsuki, y la miró con unos ojos penetrantes y oscuros- ¿pero a qué precio ha sido posible?

Natsuki:- no la entendía- ¿a qué te refieres...?- alguien se le tiró encima.

Chiaki: ¡¡¡¡¡MARON!!!!- agarró a Maron por la cintura y le dio el beso más apasionado que le había dado en toda su vida- ¡¡por fin volviste, Ma...!!

Maron:- casi caía desmayada- oh... con este beso en mi recuerdo ya me puedo ir feliz al otro barrio...

Chiaki: ¡¡no digas tonterías!!- ambos se miraron y rieron- ¡¡ya verás cuando se entere Miyako!!

Natsuki:- pareció acordarse de algo- ¡¡Shinji, Itsuko!!- se giró y vio como Toshiki les estaba curando.

Shinji:- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- a buenas horas te acuerdas de los enfermos...- Natsuki sonrió. Jamás se había sentido tan y tan feliz.

Momoko:- se acercó a Natsuki junto con Sakataki- ¡¡por fin lo lograste, ¿no?!!

Sakataki:- tenía el tono bastante más agudo de lo normal- ¡¡felicidades, Natsuki!! Aunque anda que te preocupas mucho de otra que yo me sé, mala...

Natsuki: ¿eh? ¿de quien?- de repente se quedó mirando detenidamente a Sakataki, y se fijó en que los ojos le habían crecido un poco, las caderas se le estaban encogiendo y el pelo le crecía a una velocidad increíble, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de un tono rojizo...- ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡KYOKO!?!?!?!?

Sakataki: ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta...

Natsuki: ¿pero cómo...?

Sakataki: es que el demonio me echó del cuerpo de tu madre, y como quería ayudar, me metí en el de Sakataki... él esta medianamente acostumbrado, y por un ratito no pasa nada...- tenía una sonrisa muy picaron. Natsuki rió. Miró de nuevo a su madre, que abrazaba a Chiaki, y se paró a pensar...

Natsuki:- se sacudió la cabeza- "no, ahora no es momento para preocuparse..." ¡¡mamá!! ¡¡papá!! ¡¡volvamos a casa!!- fue corriendo hacia ellos, les cogió de los brazos alegremente y los tres emprendieron la vuelta a casa, seguidos del resto...

Noin: ¿me puedes explicar qué ha pasado?- a su lado, una cara picarona sonreía malévolamente.

Figura: todo a su tiempo, Noin... pronto lo sabrás.

Noin:- parecía nervioso- ¿pero tu objetivo no era acabar con Maron? ¡¿por qué ahora la salvas?!

Figura: Noin, mis intereses han cambiado sobremanera, deberías haberlo notado- la sonrisa abandonó su rostro- ahora mi único propósito es que Finn vuelva a mi lado, para así poderla proteger... y muy pronto lo voy a conseguir.

Noin:- suspiró- en fin...

Natsuki:- chilló desde la lejanía- ¡¡vosotros, no os quedéis atrás!!

Noin: me voy, que me están esperando...

Figura: Noin, tengo un nuevo encargo para ti- Noin se sorprendió- quiero que vigiles muy de cerca a Natsuki, no quiero que vuelvan a atacarla, y ahora por ahora, no soy suficientemente fuerte para protegerle desde lejos...

Noin: sí, señor...

Maron:- tenía cara de espanto- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERO QUÉ ES ESTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!- al abrir la puerta de casa casi se desmayó. La casa estaba hecha un desastre, pues nadie se había preocupado de recoger demasiado...- ¡¡pero como podéis dejar la casa así!! ¡¡¡Natsuki, me avergüenzo de hija!!! ¡¡podrías haber hecho un poco de faena!!

Natsuki: mamá, por favor, para de quejarte...- Maron empezó a correr por toda la casa recogiendo las cosas mientras refunfuñaba, pero Natsuki pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en su cara de enfurruñada- en fin...

Kyoko:- salió del cuarto de Natsuki con su "auténtico" cuerpo- ¡¡por fin vuelvo a estar en mi cuerpo!! Ay, como te he echado de menos...

Natsuki: Kyoko, de veras gracias por todo, si no llega a ser por ti, mi madre a estas alturas estaría criando malvas...

Kyoko: ¿eh? ¡¡ah, no te preocupes!! Para mi ha sido un gustazo...

Chiaki: Pero...- se quedó mirando a Maron, que seguía corriendo arriba y abajo- ¿por qué Maron sigue como antes? Sigue pareciéndose a ti...

Kyoko: ¡¡pero qué dices, Chiaki!!- arrastró a Maron hasta delante de Chiaki- ¡¡mira el pelo!! ¡¡las orejas!! ¡¡los ojos!! ¡¡¡ha vuelto a ser la Maron de siempre...

Maron: ¿se puede saber qué pasa?

Chiaki:- puso sus manos en el rostro de Maron- sí, estoy seguro... ¡¡no ha envejecido!! ¡¡su cuerpo sigue teniendo unos veinte años!!

Maron:- se puso colorada- ¿po-por qué lo dices?

Chiaki: ¡¡se te han ido las arrugas de la cara!! ¡¡no tienes ni una sola cana!!- Maron le pegó un puñetazo y lo empotró en el suelo.

Maron: ¡¿¡¿¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE FIJARTE EN COSAS ASÍ?!?!?! ¡¡NO PODRÍAS DECIR "PORQUE ESTÁS MUCHO MÁS HERMOSA QUE DE COSTUMBRE" O ALGO ASÍ, NO!!

Miyako:- entró por la puerta seguida de Shinji- ¡¡¡¡MARON!!!!- se lanzó en plancha sobre su amiga, mientras unas lagrimillas de felicidad le salían de los ojos- ¡¡yo lo sabía...!! ¡¡¡sabía que volverías!!!- miró a Maron con el rostro enorgullecido- ¡¡¡todos se desesperaban, pero yo no dudé un instante!!! ¡¡¡sabía que, si confiaba en ti, no me defraudarías, Maron!!!

Maron: Miyako... gracias- ambas se abrazaron- ¡¡bien!! ¡¡ahora me toca recuperar tooooooodo el tiempo que he perdido encerrada en el cuerpo de mi hija!!

Miyako: ¡¡es verdad!! ¿cómo lograste volver?- Natsuki notó un respingo en la espalda, y su rostro se oscureció.

Maron: bueno... no lo tengo demasiado claro, pero me parece que Natsuki despertó su poder oculto transformándose en Seijun, y esa fuerza que soltó unida a su fuerza de voluntad supongo que fue capaz de separar nuestras almas...- miró a su hija y le guiñó un ojo- ¿no, Natsuki?- Natsuki se sorprendió, y en ese momento supo claramente que su madre sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, a pesar de que ni la propia Natsuki estaba segura de ello. Lentamente, asintió la cabeza, y acto seguido mostró la sonrisa más falsa que pudo hacer.

Miyako: ahh... ¡¡bueno, la cuestión es que ya estás aquí!! ¡¡y ahora, te toca descansar!!- se giró a todos los presentes- ¡¡¡todos, FUERA!!!

Maron:- con una gota en la cabeza- no puedes ser así, Miyako...

Momoko: no, Miyako tiene razón... será mejor que nos vayamos, no pintamos nada aquí ya...

Maron:- sonrió- ¡¡Momoko, veo que en este tiempo has crecido mucho!!- Momoko se sonrojó- en fin, os acompañaré a la salida... ¡¡vamos!!- todos se dirigieron a la salida del edificio.

Toshiki: bueno, pues... ¡¡adiós!!- se fue junto con Momoko e Itsuko.

Shuichi:- mientras veía como los tres se iban, se acercó a Maron- ya se han ido, ahora estamos tú y yo solos... ¿vas a dejar de fingir de una vez?

Maron:- la sonrisa que acababa de tener hacía un momento desapareció de su rostro, dando paso a una cara de póquer- ¿tú lo sabes, verdad? Lo que ha hecho Natsuki...- agachó la cabeza- todos mis sacrificios han sido en vano... todo...

Shuichi: no tienes ningún derecho a reprochárselo. Tú jamás le dijiste ni una palabra de lo que pasaba antes de que vuestras almas se unieran... además, ella habría sido capaz de dar su vida con tal de salvarte... y eso tú no podías evitarlo, Maron. Es su vida, no la tuya.

Maron:- su voz sonaba apagada, y daba la sensación de que quisiera llorar- pero todo por lo que luché, no ha servido de nada... al final, ella ha tenido que dar su vida para salvarme...

Shuichi:- se sorprendió- ¿a qué te refieres?- Maron alzó la cabeza, sorprendida.

Maron: ¿cómo que de qué hablo? ¿es que no sabes quien me ha hecho volver? ¿no sabes a qué precio yo he podido volver?- Shuichi negó con la cabeza, y Maron soltó una risita- así que no te ha contado nada...

Shuichi: ¿pero de qué estás hablando, Maron?

Maron: si no lo sabes, no tiene sentido decírtelo. Ya te enterarás en su momento...

Shuichi:- soltó un bufido- dices lo mismo que él...

Maron:- sonrió- ¿sí? Será que pensamos igual... quien sabe... en fin...

Shuichi:- abrazó a Maron- al menos me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Maron...

Maron: venga, Noin, que una mala hierba como yo nunca muere...- se libró de los brazos de Shuichi y miró al cielo- por cierto, Shuichi... ¿por casualidad no sabrás donde está la tercera?

Shuichi:- no comprendía- ¿la tercera?

Maron: al fundirse toda el alma de Eva dentro de Natsuki, no solo toda mi alma entró en ella, sino que una parte de otra persona también... hay una tercera persona con el alma de Jeanne en esta era. ¿sabes donde está?

Shuichi:- alucinaba- ¿una tercera persona con el alma de Eva?

Maron: veo que no... da igual, tarde o temprano nos encontraremos.

Shuichi: ¿pero estás segura, Maron? ¿cómo puede ser?

Maron:- soltó una sonrisa picarona- pregúntale a tu señor, seguro que sabe responderte... una última cosa, Noin.

Shuichi: ¿sí?

Maron:- lo miró fijamente a los ojos- quiero que le des al rey de los demonios un mensaje de mi parte.

Shuichi: ¿de qué se trata?

Maron:- sonrió, desafiante- le dices de mi parte que ha cometido un grave error al dejarme vivir, y que, por nada del mundo, consentiré que se quede con Natsuki. Conozco su punto débil, y no dudaré en usarlo por el bien de mi hija. Eso es todo, gracias...

Shuichi: Maron...- se puso firme- ten por seguro que se lo diré.

Maron: gracias, Noin...- estiró los brazos y miró al cielo- quien sabe, tal vez todo esto se pueda solucionar sin que nadie sufra...- estiró una mano al cielo- al fin y al cabo, soy capaz de sentirte, y se que tan solo buscas un objetivo...- cerró el puño con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas y un hilillo de sangre empezó a caer en el suelo- pero no pienso dejar que lo alcances, eso tenlo por seguro. Con estas manos destrozaré tus planes- le hizo un gesto de despedida a Shuichi con la cabeza y subió a casa.

Figura:- espiaba entre los matorrales- ¿así que no me dejarás alcanzar mi objetivo...? eso ya lo veremos, querida Eva... recuerda que ahora yo juego con ventaja.- Ajena a todo esto, una chica de pelo verdoso se agazapaba en su cuarto, pensativa...

Natsuki: "¿por qué? ¿cómo ha podido volver mamá...? ¿será como ella ha dicho, gracias a mi poder? No, no creo... ni tan siquiera el poder de Dios era capaz... tiene que ser eso... debe haber sido obra del rey de los demonios... entonces... ¿tendré que pagarle el precio que le prometí?"- se agazapó aún más, pero su mirada era decidida- "Shinji, tengo miedo... pero... no puedo echarme atrás. Ya no puedo, lo siento... yo decidí este camino, solo yo podía lograr que mi madre volviera... ¡¡y aunque sea con mi vida, pagaré esa deuda que tengo!! ¡¡aquí te espero, demonio!!"

CONTINUARÁ...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: gomen nasaiiii!!! Como es tradición, empiezo disculpándome... XD en fin, de veras siento haber tardado tanto, pero esq se acercan los examenes y... hay q ponerse a estudiar!!! Sí, las dudas... em... alguien por las reviews (tenshi-lain!) me pregunto un par d cosillas, como por ejemplo q si lo de Suu tenía algo que ver con clover. Pos... si!! le puse ese nombre pq significa 4 en chino, y como es la cuarta selladora.. aps, y si q lo saque d clover U y Seijun teóricamente significa "pureza", por eso viene la cutrería de la pureza selladora (ya me dijo mi editora q un quedaba demasiado bien...) Otra quest era quien era ese "alguien" de quien itsuko estaba enamorada. Pues... ¡¡no os lo puedo decir!! XDD si os lo digo se pierde la gracia!! Pero pronto se vera... XDDDDD. Muchas gracias por leerme y hasta pronto!!!(nota para Tenshi-lain: ¡¡yo apoyo a neko-chan, apuntate ya y sube los fics, que yo me los leo, te lo prometoooooooo!!!! )


	50. Nuevas fuerzas

Capítulo 49: Nuevas fuerzas

Maron:- gritó a Natsuki desde el comedor- ¡¡Natsuki! ¡¡la cena está lista! ¡¡como no salgas ya nos lo zampamos todo nosotros!

Natsuki: ah, ¡¡ya voy! "por el momento será mejor no pensar en eso... ¡¡he de disfrutar que mamá ha vuelto!"- salió al comedor y se encontró con toda la mesa llena de exquisitos manjares- ¡¡uo! ¿pero qué es todo esto?

Maron: bueno, es que como hacía tanto que no cocinaba... me he animado y... jajajaj ¡¡ya os lo podéis estar comiendo todo!

Chiaki:- se sentó- como para no comérselo, tiene una pinta...- probó un poco- ¡¡¡¡uah, está delicioso! Como añoraba tu comida, Maron...

Maron: ¡¡me vas a poner colorada!

Natsuki: pero si es la verdad, está muy bueno...- lanzó una mirada asesina a su padre- al menos está más buenos que las bazofias de papá...

Chiaki: ¿¿pero como te atreves? ¡¡al lado de tus platos, los míos eran manjares!

Natsuki: ¡¡pero qué dices! ¡¡los míos, como mínimo, eran comestibles!

Chiaki:- puso cara de enfermo, mientras se sujetaba la barriga- claro que eran comestibles, si después te tomabas sal de frutas para que no te doliera el estómago...

Natsuki: ¡¡papá!- mientras ellos discutían, Maron se los miraba sonriente, alegre de volver a estar a su lado...

Maron:- mientras Chiaki recogía la mesa, se acercó a Natsuki- Natsuki, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Natsuki: ah, claro...- ambas salieron al balcón- ¿de qué querías hablarme?- Maron la abrazó con fuerza- ¿mamá?

Maron: ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Natsuki: ¿el que?

Maron: ¿por qué llegaste hasta el extremo de pactar con el demonio? ¿¿por qué?

Natsuki:- se entristeció. Aquello que había estado evitando durante todo el día salió a relucir. Lentamente se separó de su madre, y sin mirarla, dijo- así que... no fue mi poder quien te hizo volver, ¿verdad? Lo que le has contado a Miyako era mentira, en verdad... ha sido él...

Maron: no te sabría decir cómo ha pasado, pero él ha tenido que ver. ¿por qué lo has hecho, Natsuki? ¡¡te dije que debías luchar por tu felicidad! ¡¡no deberías haberlo hecho! ¡¡si yo me resigné a desaparecer dentro de ti fue precisamente para que tú fueras feliz! ¿entonces por qué lo has tirado todo por la borda?- Natsuki la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, mientras los ojos se le llenaban lentamente de lágrimas.

Natsuki: ¿como pretendías que fuera feliz de esa manera, sin tenerte a mi lado? sé que tú lo hiciste por mí, mamá, pero... ¡¡yo no podía dejarte morir si estaba en mis manos salvarte! Aunque me costase la vida, ¡¡no importa! No importa si así podía salvarte... ¡¡porque tú eres muy importante para mí, mamá!- Maron se quedó perpleja, alargó una mano al rostro de Natsuki y le secó los ojos, mientras la volvía a abrazar.

Maron: lo siento, Natsuki... siento haberte dicho todo eso, perdóname, por favor...

Natsuki: no te preocupes, mamá... lo importante es que ya estás aquí...

Maron: pero... ¿a qué precio?

Natsuki:- volvió a mirar a su madre- ... no lo sé.

Maron: ¿qué?

Natsuki: no lo sé... me dijo que me lo diría después de que volvieras...- sonrió- ¡¡pero no te preocupes! Seguro que no es un precio tan elevado... al fin y al cabo, él me protegió cuando sus subordinados me quisieron matar... ¡¡no pasará nada!

Maron:- sonrió- Natsuki, no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo muy confiada...

Natsuki: ¡¡sigo siendo tu pequeña Natsuki, mamá!

Maron: sí...- ambas se quedaron mirando el cielo- ah, Natsuki... no sé como lo haré, pero... no pienso dejar que ese demonio consiga su propósito. Pienso luchar con uñas y dientes para que no te haga nada. ¿me dejarás?

Natsuki: claro que sí, mamá... ya verás como no me pasa nada.

Maron: ¡¡buenas noches!- cerró la puerta del cuarto de Natsuki tras ella, y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Sentado en la cama esperándola, estaba Chiaki. Ésta se tiró en plancha sobre él- ¡¡como te he echado de menos!- lo abrazó con fuerza- ah... hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esta calidez tuya, Chiaki... me hace sentir tan bien que me pasaría la vida entera así...

Chiaki:- estaba todo rojo- no digas estupideces...- sonrió mientras miraba a Maron- yo también te he echado mucho de menos, Maron... por un momento llegué a pensar que este día jamás llegaría, que desaparecerías dentro de Natsuki...- Maron le puso un dedo en los labios.

Maron: si llegaste a pensar eso, es que no me conoces. ¿acaso no sabes que no hay nada que pueda conmigo? Ya te lo dije, Chiaki, te dije que volvería, y como ves, he cumplido mi palabra...- los ojos se le oscurecieron al decir esas palabras.

Chiaki:- la miró, extrañado- ¿qué pasa, Maron?

Maron: Chiaki... ¿tú quieres a Natsuki?

Chiaki: ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? Claro que la quiero, es mi hija...

Maron:- abrazó a Chiaki- no pienso permitir que me la quiten, Chiaki... voy a hacer lo imposible para que se quede a mi lado... ella lo dio todo para que yo volviera... y yo voy a hacer lo mismo...- Chiaki le acariciaba el pelo, sin decir nada- ... ¿no vas a preguntarme nada? ¿no te suena raro todo lo que estoy diciendo?

Chiaki: hombre, claro que me suena un poco raro, quiero decir que sé más o menos a que te refieres, pero... en fin, si no quieres contármelo, no te voy a obligar a hacerlo. Y ten por seguro que, aunque no sepa de qué va la cosa, pienso ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

Maron: Chiaki... gracias...- besó a Chiaki, y ambos se tumbaron en la cama...

Chiaki:- miró a Maron detenidamente- se mire por donde se mire, parezco un viejo verde violando a una chica joven... ¬¬U

Maron: no le puedo hacer nada, Kyoko dijo que mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado... lo siento... tienes a una mujer veinte años rejuvenecida O

Chiaki: en fin... al menos vuelves a ser tan hermosa como cuando tenías veinte años, Maron...

Maron: ¡¿estás insinuando que con 40 años estaba más fea!

Chiaki: sí... ¡ai, no! no me pegues, Maron...- se escuchó un sonido sordo, parecido al de un golpe- au... pero qué bruta que eres...

Maron: ay, pero mira que te gusta quejarte...

Natsuki: ¡¡¡waaaaaaa! ¡¡¡pero qué tarde essss!- corría por toda la casa mientras se iba vistiendo. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de sus padres y, sin decir media palabra, la abrió de par en par. Lo que vio fue tan raro que se le cayó toda la ropa que llevaba en la mano.

Maron: Chiaki...- abrazaba lo que parecía un dragoncito de peluche, que lo habría sido si no fuera porque se acariciaba reiteradamente la cabeza en el pecho de Maron...

Natsuki: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AGHHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito despertó a Chiaki de golpe y desveló a Maron- ¡¡¡¡¡SEPÁRATE DE MI MADRE, MALDITO DEMO...!- alguien desde la ventana gritó y lanzó una piedra a la cabeza del dragoncito.

Noin: ¡¡¡¡¡SILK!

Chiaki:- se percató de la escena- ¡¡ey, maldito dragón! ¡¡aléjate de Maron!

Maron: ¿mm? ¡¡huaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- bostezó apretando el "dragoncito" contra sus pechos, haciendo que Chiaki, Noin y Natsuki se le tiraran encima para matar al pobre bichito...

Silk: ¡¡¡amo, ayúdeme!

Noin:- consiguió pillar al dragoncito entre sus manos- Silk...- lo estrujó fuertemente- ¡¡¡¡YO TE MATO!

Chiaki: ¡¡yo sí que te mato a ti, Noin! ¿¡se puede saber qué narices hacía ese bicho tuyo en MI cama y con MI mujer?

Maron: jajaja... demasiada tranquilidad teníamos hasta ahora...

Shuichi:- había adoptado su forma habitual para ir al colegio- en fin... a Silk lo mandé yo, para que te vigilara de cerca... tenía miedo que el rey de los demonios quisiera atentar contra ti, y tú misma me dabas miedo...

Chiaki: ¡¡pero eso no explica porque estaba dentro de la cama!

Maron:- abrazaba a Silk- venga, va, que no ha sido para tanto...- Silk le lamía la mejilla- ¡¡para, Silk, que me haces cosquillas!- Chiaki, cabreadísimo, agarró a Silk y lo lanzó por la ventana.

Chiaki: ¡¡¡¡Y NO VUELVAS!

Shuichi: este Silk, como se pasa... en fin... ¿Natsuki, nos vamos? Los dos tenemos que ir al colegio...

Natsuki: ah, claro...

Itsuko:- al abrir la puerta de la clase, se le lanzó encima- ¡¡Natsuki! ¿qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿dónde está el demonio?

Natsuki: ¿eh?

Itsuko: ¡¡mira!- le plantó delante el periódico. En primera plana había fotografiada una nota de Jeanne, donde ponía que esa noche, exactamente a las 20:00 horas, robaría el sueño de Karin Satake, una mujer multimillonaria obsesionada con los delfines.

Natsuki: ¡¡yo no he sido! ¡¡además ahora ya no soy Jeanne, soy Seijun! ¡¡¡no entiendo quien ha enviado esa...!

Zen:- apareció entre las dos- he sido yo- ambas gritaron a la vez, y Natsuki lo escondió entre sus manos.

Natsuki: ¡¡Zen, no pegues esos sustos! ¿es que no te acuerdas que ahora te puede ver todo el mundo? ¿y por qué has enviado la nota?

Zen: es obvio, pues porque hay un demonio. Iba a poner Seijun, pero como no eres conocida...

Itsuko: ¿y quien es la víctima esta vez? ¿esa tal Karin?

Zen: ¡¡exacto! ¡¡una ricachona de cuidado, obsesionada con los delfines!- en ese momento entró el profesor.

Natsuki: en fin, dejemos esta conversación para luego...- fue a sentarse en su sitio, cuando el profesor se le acercó.

Profesor: ¡¡Natsuki Nagoya! ¿se puede saber que lleva entre las manos?

Natsuki: ¡¡agh! ¡¡nada, de verdad!

Profesor: ¡¡que me lo enseñes, Nagoya!- le obligó a abrir las manos, y Natsuki cerró fuertemente los ojos- ¿eh? ¡¡pero si no llevas nada!- Natsuki abrió los ojos. Efectivamente, Zen seguía allí. ¿cómo era que el profesor no podía verlo?

Natsuki: ¡ajajaja! ¡¡me ha pillado, profesor, le estaba tomando el pelo! ¡ajajaja!

Profesor: ¡¡no tiene ninguna gracia! ¡¡al pasillo!- Natsuki obedeció y salió al pasillo, mirando de reojo a Toshiki, Momoko, Shuichi e Itsuko, los cuatro estupefactos por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Zen: ¡¿pero qué ha pasado! ¿cómo es que no me ha visto?

Natsuki:- tenía una expresión muy seria- no lo sé, pero esto me huele muy mal... además, ¡¡Itsuko ha podido verte esta mañana! ¿no?

Zen: sí...- en ese momento la puerta de la clase se abrió, y apareció Itsuko- ¡¡Itsuko!

Itsuko: le he dicho al profesor que iba al lavabo... ¿cómo es que la gente no te ve, Zen? ¡¡pero si yo te veo!

Natsuki: ahora sí que no entiendo nada...

CONTINUARÁ...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: larala, wenas! Sí hacia tiempo... en principio, disculparme por tanto tiempo sin subir un solo capítulo (ya, que fue demasiado... entenderé si la gente ya no lo lee, en fin). Solo espero que sigáis leyendo pese a este caxo "salto temporal" que se ha producido. Por cierto, ya falta menos para el final!


	51. No me dejéis sola

Capítulo 50: No me dejéis sola

Voz:- estaba todo oscuro y misteriosamente silencioso, cuando una voz irrumpió la aparente calma. Era una voz de mujer- mi pequeña Natsuki... aunque lo he intentado... yo...

Natsuki:- a su alrededor todo era oscuridad- ¿mamá? ¿eres tú?- frente a Natsuki aparecieron, uno a uno, Momoko, Toshiki, Shuichi y Zen, los cuatro riendo animados.

Momoko: ¡¡Natsuki! ¡¡ven con nosotros!- Natsuki corrió hacia ellos, pero antes de poder tocarles, todos desaparecieron.

Shinji: Natsuki...- detrás de ella, la tierna voz de Shinji revelaba su posición. Se giró bruscamente- Natsuki... te quiero... ven conmigo... conmigo, para siempre...- Natsuki corrió hacia él, pero como antes, Shinji desapareció apenas pudo tocarlo.

Natsuki: ¿pero se puede saber qué pasa? ¿¿dónde estáis todos? ¡¡no me dejéis sola!- se agazapó en el suelo.

Maron:- tan solo se escuchaba la voz- ya no podemos hacer nada, Natsuki... este es tu destino, estar sola...- Natsuki se agarró fuertemente las rodillas, cuando de repente notó una cálida mano sobre su cabeza. Alzó los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Itsuko, que le sonreía.

Itsuko: no llores, Natsuki... ¡¡tú no estás sola! ¡¡nos tienes a todos!- la abrazó- yo jamás te dejaré sola, te lo prometo...

Natsuki:- notaba un calorcito en el corazón- Itsuko... gracias...

Itsuko:- fue corriendo hacia delante- ¡¡vamos, Natsuki!- Natsuki se levantó y fue hacia ella, pero, de golpe, se paró. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y la dejó paralizada. De sus ojos salieron grandes lágrimas. Delante de ella, Itsuko caía al suelo...

Voz: mi querida Finn... pronto pagarás el precio acordado...

Natsuki: Itsuko... ¡¡¡¡¡ITSUKO!

Silk: ¡¡señorita Natsuki!- Natsuki abrió los ojos. Estaba toda sudada y pringosa, y por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana debían de ser más de las once- ¿se encuentra bien, señorita? ¿tenía una pesadilla?

Natsuki:- se puso una mano delante de la cara- sí, Silk... una pesadilla terrible...

Silk: ya pasó, no debe preocuparse más...

Natsuki:- una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla- parecía... tan real...

Maron:- asomó la cabeza por la puerta- ¡¡ei! ¡el desayuno está preparado!- se fijó en la mala cara de Natsuki- ¿Natsuki, te encuentras bien?

Natsuki:- intentó fingir- ¡sí, estoy bien! tan solo he tenido una pequeña pesadilla... pero ya está...- aunque no muy convencida, Maron se retiró.

Itsuko:- llegó a casa de Natsuki sobre las tres y media de la tarde, acompañada de Shuichi- ¡¡buenas a todos! ¿estáis preparados para la caza de esta tarde?

Maron:- traía un poco de té- ¡¡pues claro! ¡¡Natsuki, lo harás genial! Por cierto, Itsuko... ¿de qué información disponemos?

Itsuko: bueno, según mis investigaciones, que han sido muchas, el objeto a robar puede ser un pequeño peluche que perdió esa tal Karin cuando era pequeña. Su esposo, un tal Ryo Satake, lo hizo buscar y se lo regaló por regalo de bodas... ¡¡sí, juraría que este es el objeto de más valor sentimental!

Chiaki: vaya, vaya... un peluche mugriento... que curioso...

Itsuko: ¡¡tengo entendido que estará guardado por muchísimos policías, más de los que nunca se han visto! Es que esto de robar a una rica... el peluche en cuestión estará dentro de una cámara capaz de regular la temperatura, y a la que sienta la presencia de una ligera subida de temperatura toda la sala bajará de golpe hasta los –20ºC, con lo que el susodicho quedará congelado...

Maron: seguro que eso fue idea tuya...

Itsuko: pero tiene un fallo grande, y es que una vez haya bajado la temperatura, ese método ya no se podrá volver a repetir, con lo que si no te pillan a la primera no te pillan... ¡¡juas, juas, juas! ¿qué tal lo ves, Natsuki? ¿eh?- Natsuki estaba en un rincón, casi sin escuchar lo que los demás decían y sin prestar atención. Tan solo se limitaba a mirar a Itsuko- ¿te pasa algo, Natsuki?

Natsuki: nada... bueno, yo... ¡¡necesito hablar un momento contigo!

Itsuko: ah... bueno, vale...- ambas salieron al balcón.

Shuichi: ¿está así de rara desde esta mañana?

Maron: ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Shuichi: Silk me ha dicho que se ha levantado muy mal, que había tenido una pesadilla muy mala...

Maron: ...

Itsuko: ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás muy rara...

Natsuki: Itsuko...- sonrió de golpe- ¿qué has soñado esta noche?

Itsuko: e... esto, nada... ¿A QUÉ VIENE ESA PREGUNTA?

Natsuki: yo... he tenido un sueño horrible, me quitaban... me quitaban una persona importante para mí- Itsuko abrió mucho los ojos- y, aunque sé que era un simple sueño, tengo mucho miedo de que se cumpla...- de repente miró a Itsuko- Itsuko, nosotras... somos buenas amigas, ¿verdad? No me dejarás nunca sola ¿verdad? Prométemelo, por favor...- se abrazó a Itsuko- no quiero que ese sueño se cumpla jamás, no me dejéis sola...

Itsuko: ...- se había quedado sin habla, pero pronto reaccionó- ¿cómo quieres que te dejemos sola, Natsuki?- Natsuki la miró- tu madre, yo, Shinji, Momoko, Toshiki... ¡¡todos estamos contigo! ¡¡no debes preocuparte! Además...- miró al cielo- no voy a permitir que te quedes sola. ¡¡te lo prometo!- corrió la puerta para entrar- ¡¡no perderás a esa persona, de eso me ocupo yo!- entró dentro, pero Natsuki se quedó clavada en el suelo.

Natsuki: "em... me da la sensación de que no me ha entendido del todo bien..."

Itsuko:- cogió del brazo a Shuichi y lo estiró para la entrada- ¡¡nos vemos luego! ¡¡que todo vaya bien!- diciendo esto, ambos salieron por la puerta.

Maron: que enérgica...

Maron:- hablaba a través del móvil- ¿todo bien por ahí, Miyako?

Miyako: sí, por aquí todo bien... vía libre- estaba junto con Itsuko y los otros policías.

Itsuko:- miró a Miyako- espero que esta vez podamos pillarla...- le guiñó el ojo.

Miyako: ¡¡sí! ¡¡¡esta vez la pillaremos!

Ambas: ¡¡¡¡¡juas, juas, juas!

Karin:- apareció detrás de ellas sin hacer el menor ruido, como si fuera un fantasma- no hagan tanto ruido, por favor. Me rompen los oídos...

Itsuko: ¡¡ah, lo siento!

Karin: esa ladrona... ¡¡no la perdonaré mientras viva! ¡¡¡atreverse a quererme robar mi preciado delfín! ¡¡pienso matarla!

Miyako: esto... pero ella todavía no ha robado nada...

Karin: ¡¡pero lo hará!

Itsuko:- soltó un bufido- "sí que tarda Natsuki..."

Maron: bien, todo está listo, Natsuki.

Shinji: ¡¡acaba con ese demonio!

Natsuki: sí, bueno...- alzó con las dos manos el pequeño pendiente negro- em... esto... ¿y cómo lo hago para transformarme?

Maron:- gota- ¿eh?

Natsuki: es que la otra vez salió solo... pero ahora no funciona...- Maron le arrebató el pendiente de las manos.

Maron: ¡¡no me digas ahora que este trasto se ha estropeado!

Natsuki: ¡¡mamá, suelta!- lo volvió a coger.

Shinji: tal vez debas pensar fuertemente en que quieres transformarte...

Natsuki: ... "ahora que pienso, cuando me convertí en Seijun por primera vez, fue en el momento en que comprendí que todos estaban a mi lado, que todos me apoyaban... que él me ayudaría siempre y que siempre estaría conmigo... ¡¡claro! ¡¡eso tiene que funcionar!" ¡¡ya sé! ¡¡Maron Kusakabe, dame fuerzas! "¡¡todos aquellos que estáis a mi lado, por vosotros soy valiente!"- la luz la envolvió y se transformó en Seijun. Mientras, Maron tenía la boca abierta del espasmo.

Maron: ¿¿¿PERO POR QUÉ NARICES ME HAS LLAMADO A MÍ?

Seijun: es que pensé que, como antes mi antecesora había sido Jeanne D' Arc, pues ahora debías serlo tú... ¿he hecho mal?

Maron: me ha dado la sensación de ser muuuuuy vieja... ¡¡¡nooooo!- miró de reojo a Seijun- y encima va y funciona...

Seijun: de hecho, todos me habéis dado fuerzas... ¡¡allá voy! ¡¡Zen!

Zen: ¡¡sí!- y ambos se alejaron corriendo. Mientras, Maron la miraba con cara melancólica.

Shinji: querrías estar en su lugar, ¿no? ¿tanto hechas de menos ser una ladrona?

Maron:- agarró fuertemente el rosario de piedra de su cuello, que seguía tan frío como cuando perdió todo su poder- no, no es eso... es simplemente que, viéndola a ella, una recuerda momentos del pasado... me recuerda mucho a mí. ¡¡en fin! ¡¡vamos con Itsuko y Miyako, que seguro que nos están esperando!- empezó a andar, y Shinji se la quedó mirando un rato, pensando que esa mirada que le había echado a Natsuki no era simplemente de recordar viejos momentos.

Miyako:- vio de lejos a Maron y Shinji- ¡¡ah, Maron, Shinji! ¡¡¡estamos aquí!

Maron: sentimos llegar tarde...-de pronto una sirena sonó fuertemente.

Policía: ¡¡allí hay alguien!- fueron varios a por una sombra que había por los árboles. La sombra se mostró. No era Seijun, era...

Simbad: Nada puede pararme, y como el mar implacable, ¡el ladrón Simbad ya está aquí!

Itsuko: ¿Simbad? ¡¡como puede ser, si no mandó ninguna nota! ¡¡atrapadlo, rápido!- se acercó a Miyako- ¡¡perfecto! ¡¡estando aquí el ladrón Simbad podré trabajar! ¡¡a él si que lo podré pillar!

Miyako: em... me parece que no lo sabes, pero...- se le acercó al oído- Simbad es Chiaki, el padre de Natsuki.

Itsuko: ¿¿¿QUÉ?

Maron: ¡¡shhh!

Itsuko: ¡¡ups!- se tapó la boca con las manos- claro, ya entiendo... los dos padres ladrones, pues ella no podía salir de otra manera...- se fijó en Simbad. En ese momento se llevaba a los policías un tanto lejos...- ¿eh, donde está Karin?

Miyako: ¿eh? ¿no estaba aquí hace un momento?

Maron: ¡¡se ha ido! ¿y Shinji?

Itsuko:- vio sombras en la puerta principal de la casa- ¡¡deben haber entrado!

Seijun: ¿Zen, seguro que es por aquí? No noto ninguna presencia...- estaban dentro de la casa, andando hacia la puerta donde Itsuko les había dicho que estaba el peluche.

Zen: no sabría decirte... ¡¡eh, noto algo!- miraron dentro. Efectivamente, en esa sala tan solo estaba el delfín, sobre una mesa en el centro.

Seijun: tenemos que hacer saltar la alarma para que la sala quede congelada o los que quedaremos como cubitos de hielo seremos nosotros...

Voz: ¿hay alguien ahí?

Seijun:- miró a banda y banda- "¡¡mierda, nos han pillado!" ¿eh? No hay nadie...

Voz: aquí, aquí dentro...

Zen: parece venir de dentro de la sala...- ambos miraron adentro, y lo que vieron les dejó tan pasmados que no escucharon los gritos de los policías que se iban acercando.

Delfín: ¡¡muy buenas, encantada de conoceros! ¡¡sacadme de aquí, por favor!

CONTINUARÁ...


	52. Un sueño llamado Karin

Capítulo 51: Un sueño llamado Karin

Seijun:- se había quedado clavada en el suelo. Delante suyo, el delfín gesticulaba alegremente y abría y cerraba sus diminutos ojitos- ¿qué... es... eso?

Zen: un delfín...

Seijun-Zen: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE HABLAAAAAAAAAAA!

Delfín: ¿me podéis ayudar? ¡¡oh, se acerca alguien!

Seijun:- afinó el oído. Efectivamente, se oía mucha gente correr hacia allí...- ¡¡maldición, son los policías! ¿qué hacemos, Zen? ¡¡no podemos entrar!

Zen: déjame pensar... ¡¡eh, tú, delfín parlante!

Delfín: ¡¡no me llamo delfín parlante! ¡¡mi nombre es Karin, Karin Satake!

Seijun: ¿qué has dicho?- se acordó de la nota que Zen había mandado... no podía ser que ella...

Zen: ¡¡bueno, como te llames! ¡¡prueba de venir hasta aquí!

Delfín: ¿cómo quieres que pueda? ¡¡ahora soy un peluche!

Zen: ¡¡pero mueves los ojos! ¡¡inténtalo!- el delfín movió las patas enérgicamente y consiguió caer al suelo, pero antes de tocarlo toda la estancia, incluido él, se congeló.

Seijun: ¡¡Karin!- corrió hacia dentro y cogió el pobre peluche congelado, lo puso entre sus brazos y salió disparada. Mientras escapaba se escuchaban los murmullos de los policías que la perseguían. Salió por una ventana y se situó sobre un árbol- ¡¡Zen! ¿cómo puede ser? ¡¡la que teóricamente estaba poseída por el demonio es este peluche! ¡¡y ahora está congelada!

Zen: ¡¡cálmate, Seijun! A ver... ¡¡piensa fuertemente en que quieres descongelarla!

Seijun: "debo concentrarme... ¡¡no puedo dejar que muera! ¡¡por favor, vuelve con nosotros!"- una luz rojiza salió del pendiente apuntando al mugriento y congelado peluche; al cabo de unos segundos, el peluche seguía siendo mugriento, pero ya estaba descongelado y parecía que se movía- ¡¡lo he conseguido!

Policía: ¡¡no era Jeanne, era otra persona! ¡¡se ha escapado por alguna ventana, seguro! ¡¡ah, señorita Karin!- Karin salía de una habitación- ¿qué hace aquí? ¡¡esto es muy peli...!- con una mirada de Karin, cayó dormido.

Karin: ju, ju, ju... esto es más interesante de lo que me pensaba... ¿m?- notó que alguien, a su espalda, le observaba.

Shinji: no, no, no... eso que acaba de hacer está muy mal, señorita demonio. ¿por qué ha congelado a su pobre osito?

Karin:- lo miró- ¿se puede saber de qué habla?

Shinji: a mí no me vas a engañar, demonio... quisiste que todos pensáramos que el demonio estaba en el peluche para que así selláramos a la auténtica Karin... ¿cómo has podido echarla de su propio cuerpo?

Karin: ju,ju,ju... parece que entiendes de esto... ¿se puede saber quien demonios eres?- Shinji se concentró y su pendiente empezó a brillar con una luz negra, que le envolvió y lo transformó en Kôga.

Karin: así que eres otro de esos estorbos llamados "ladrones"... ¿cuándo dejaréis de aparecer?

Kôga: ¡¡pienso detenerte, demonio!

Karin: ¿a sí? No lo creo...- se elevó un par de centímetros del suelo y desapareció ante las narices de Kôga.

Kôga: mierda...

Delfín: ah, gracias por sacarme de allí...

Seijun: ¿pero cómo ha podido meterte ese demonio en este cuerpo? ¿qué pretendía?

Delfín: yo no lo entiendo demasiado bien... tan solo sé que esa cosa, ¿demonio has dicho, intentó apoderarse de mí, y como no lo lograba me echó de mi cuerpo y me metió en este, y por lo que escuché de él, era para que "la ladrona sellara al inocente"...

Zen:- miró serio a Seijun- quería que sellaras a una persona para que así tus poderes puros se volvieran contra ti... fue muy hábil...

Delfín: ¡¡pero por suerte os habéis dado cuenta a tiempo!

Seijun:- tenía la cabeza agachada- ¿a tiempo?- miró fijamente al delfín. Su cara mostraba un tremendo dolor- ¿esto te parece a tiempo? ¡¡no sé como vamos a poder devolverte a tu cuerpo! ¡¡tal vez no podamos! ¿acaso eso no se podría haber evitado? Si hubiéramos llegado un poco antes...- el delfín le puso una aleta encima.

Delfín: pues claro que me parece a tiempo, porque yo, aunque no esté en mi cuerpo, aún estoy viva. ¡¡y mientras viva seguiré igual de peleona! ¡¡así que alegra esa cara, "Sejuin"!

Seijun:- rió- es Sei-jun, no Sejuin...

Delfín:- sacó la lengua- ¡¡perdón!

Seijun:- se levantó- ¡¡está bien! ¡¡vamos a patear el culo de ese asqueroso demonio!

Itsuko:- se había fijado que Shinji había desaparecido, así que fue a buscarlo- ¡¡Shinji! ¿dónde estás, Shinji?-escuchó unos pasos acelerados detrás suyo.

Kôga: ¡¡Itsuko! ¿has visto a la señora Karin? ¡¡responde, deprisa!- Itsuko estaba petrificada.

Itsuko: ¡¡¡¡¡uahhhhhh! ¡¡¡¡¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, MALDITO LADRÓN! ¡¡¡¡¡ESTÁS ARRESTADO!

Kôga:- le puso las manos en los hombros- Itsuko, que soy Shinji...

Itsuko: ¡¡¡¡MALDITO...! ¿eh? ¿Shinji? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿tú eres Kôga?

Kôga: ¡¡jajaja! ¡¡yo me pensaba que ya lo sabías!

Itsuko: menudo susto me has pegado...

Kôga: jajaja... ya vale, no hay tiempo para hablar. Tengo que encontrar a Karin.

Itsuko: ¿a Karin? ¿no deberías buscar ese peluche?

Kôga: ¡¡el maldito demonio ha pasado el alma de Karin al peluche y se ha apoderado de su cuerpo! Ahora el peluche lo tiene Seijun, pero debemos encontrar a ese demonio... ha desaparecido ante mis narices...

Itsuko: ... ¡¡de acuerdo! ¡¡te ayudaré a buscar a ese demonio! ¡¡tú por allí, yo por aquí!- salió corriendo, pero volvió sobre sus pasos- ¡¡ah, se me olvidaba! ¡¡toma!- le dio una radio de policías- ¡¡si alguno de los dos la encuentra, nos lo comunicamos por aquí! ¡¡pero no digas quien eres o todos vendrán a por ti!- ahora sí salió corriendo.

Kôga: pero qué enérgica... no entiendo como Shuichi le sigue el ritmo...

Seijun:- estaban pegados a una pared. Colgando del gran cinturón de Seijun estaba el delfín- ¿Zen, lo notas?

Zen: sí, más adelante... aunque es un rastro muy lejano. ¡¡está casi fuera de la casa!- sin haber acabado, Seijun echó a correr rápidamente- ¡¡ei, espera!

Seijun: ¡¡venga, corre!- de repente algo le pasó volando por delante, y frenó de golpe. Había venido de los árboles...- ¿quién anda ahí? ¡¡que dé la cara!- un brazo se le envolvió en el cuello, armado con algo frío, parecido a un cuchillo- ¡¡ugh! "¡¡mierda, me han atrapado!"

Voz: eres una presa fácil... adiós, Seijun- el brazo se tiró hacia atrás, mientras Seijun caía hacia delante con la cara despavorida...

Seijun:- cayó a cuatro gatas, y se agarró fuertemente el cuello- no ha tenido gracia... mamá.

Maron:- jugueteaba con el cuchillo de pega- ¡¡vaya! ¿cómo sabías que era yo?

Seijun:- estaba hecha una furia- ¡¡porque te he reconocido la voz!

Maron: ah, por eso no te has defendido... vaya, y yo que me pensaba que no tenías reflejos...

Seijun: anda que... menudas bromas me gastáis... ¡¡papá, sal de una vez!

Simbad:- salió de un árbol cercano-¡¡vaya, nos has pillado!- miró al pequeño delfín- ¡¡veo que has atrapado al demonio!

Delfín: emm.. Sejuin, ¿quién son?- Maron y Simbad cayeron al suelo del asombro.

Maron: ¡¡este bicho sigue vivo! ¡¡y habla! ¡¡y encima ha dicho mal tu nombre!

Seijun: Karin, es Seijun, Sei-jun, ¿recuerdas? Mamá, papá, el alma de la verdadera Karin está aquí dentro. Es una larga historia... la cuestión es que el demonio está dentro del cuerpo de Karin...

Zen: ¡¡Seijun, esto es muy raro!

Seijun: ¿qué pasa, Zen?

Zen: ¡¡el demonio no se mueve! ¡¡lleva todo el rato en el mismo sitio!

Seijun: ... debe estar esperando... ¡¡vamos!

Maron: ¡¡yo te acompaño!

Seijun: ¡¡mamá, que esto es peligroso! Ya no tienes edad...

Maron: ¡¡pero qué impertinente! ¡¡te recuerdo que ahora tengo solo veinte años, solo veinte! ¡¡estoy en perfecta forma!

Simbad: en fin...- los tres echaron a correr hacia donde decía Zen que estaba el demonio. Llegaron a una especie de establo, pero enorme- nosotros mejor nos quedamos aquí, Maron...

Maron: está bien, ves con cuidado, Natsuki...

Seijun: sí- abrió las puerta y entró. Dentro estaba Karin, sentada tranquila en una silla- ¡¡demonio, por fin te encuentro!

Karin: jujuju, ya iba siendo hora...

Seijun: ¡¡zanjemos esto de una vez! ¡¡devuélvele a la verdadera Karin su cuerpo!

Delfín: ¡¡eso, eso!

Karin: jujuju... ¿pensáis que vais a atraparme tan fácilmente? Ilusas... ¡ja!- elevó los brazos y toda la paja del suelo se levantó, pero más que paja parecían agujas altamente afiladas, que rasgaron a Seijun y el pequeño delfín.

Seijun:- cayó al suelo, sangrando- mierda... era una trampa...

Karin:- se elevó- ¿y que esperabas, sino esto? ¡¡morirás, Seijun!- de su brazo salió una espada, y se abalanzó sobre Seijun.

Seijun: "no puedo acabar así... ¡¡no me dejaré vencer!" ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!- con todas sus fuerzas pegó un salto hacia atrás- ¡¡no me vencerás, demonio!-en su mano una luz blanca hizo aparecer una espada, que blandió con fuerza sobre Karin. Karin consiguió pararla con la suya, mientras reía.

Karin: ¿estás segura de querer herirme? ¡¡si me matas, estarás matando a la verdadera Karin!

Seijun: mierda...- saltó hacia atrás, e hizo desaparecer su espada y elevó los brazos- ¡¡¡por la pureza que guardo en mi interior, demonio de los infiernos, resta sellado ante mis ojos!- un montón de plumas volaron hasta Karin, pero todas se quemaron al rodearla- ¿qué?

Karin: ¡ni pienses que voy a dejar que me selles! ¡¡mientras no me arrebates aquello más importante para Karin, no podrás sellarme! ¡¡porque mi fuerza viene de ahí! ¡¡jajajaja!

Seijun:- cayó al suelo de rodillas- "¿pero como voy a sellarlo desde ese objeto, si está Karin dentro de él? ¡¡mierda!"

CONTINUARÁ...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: weno... ¡¡por fin llegó la continuación, después de tanto tiempo! Jajaja ya queda menos para el final, así que os pido q sigáis leyendo! ¡a partir de ahora subiré un capítulo cada semana (o eso se intentará)! Así que... ¡¡espero que os guste y lo sigáis leyendo!


	53. ¡llega Jeanne, enviada de los dioses!

Capítulo 52: ¡¡llega Jeanne, enviada de los dioses!

Karin:- miraba desafiante a Seijun- ¿y ahora qué vas a hacer, Seijun? ¡¡jajaja!

Delfín:- miraba a Seijun preocupado- Seijun...- Seijun lo cogió entre sus manos y lo elevó- ¿eh?

Karin:- su risa paró de golpe- no... ¿no serás capaz de sellarla? ¡¡si la sellas la matarás! ¡¡y si la matas tu poder se volverá contra ti!

Delfín: Seijun...

Seijun: lo siento...- lanzó al peluche a un rincón y rápidamente se lanzó sobre el demonio- ¡¡si no te puedo sellar, como mínimo te pararé los pies!- en sus manos apareció una cinta con la que consiguió inmovilizar al demonio- ¡¡Karin!- corrió a coger el pequeño peluche- ¡¿estás bien!

Delfín: sí... solo tengo un par de rascadas...

Seijun: menos mal...- se giró y se puso frente al demonio- ¡¡ahora haz el favor de volver las cosas como estaban! ¡¡si lo haces, seré buena y te dejaré escapar! ¿entendido?

Karin: ju... ¿de veras te piensas que has acabado conmigo?- de repente, el suelo empezó a temblar, y bajo los pies de Seijun aparecieron unas ramas enormes que se enroscaron por su cuerpo, separando sus brazos y piernas- ¡¡jajaja! ¡¡eso te pasa por estúpida!- quemó como si nada la cinta de Seijun y se puso frente a ella- ¿y ahora qué? ¿quién es el que pone las condiciones? Mírate, Seijun... hace un momento me dabas órdenes y ahora soy yo el que te tiene dominada... ¡¡pero que bueno!- se empezó a reír en desmedida, hasta que un cuchillo se le clavó en el brazo- ¿eh?

Simbad: ¡¡demonio, suelta a Seijun!

Seijun: ¡¡Simbad!

Karin: ¿otro contrincante? Sois como moscas, aparecéis en manada y sois de lo más molestas... ¡¡entoma esto!- de su mano salió un látigo con el que golpeó en el estómago a Simbad, que cayó al suelo. Las mismas ramas que envolvían a Seijun se pusieron alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

Simbad: mierda...

Seijun:- miraba despavorida a su padre- ¡¡papá!

Karin: ah, eso es nuevo... ¿así que Simbad es tu padre? Mmm- miró maliciosamente a Seijun, y empezó a reírse desmedidamente.

Seijun: ¿se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

Karin:- miró fijamente a Seijun, con una risa diabólica- me pregunto qué cara pondría Simbad si viera morir delante de sus ojos a su propia hija...

Seijun:- se quedó de piedra- no... no serás capaz...

Karin: ¡¡vamos si seré capaz! ¡¡va a ser un gran placer para mi matarte, Seijun!- elevó las manos hacia su cuello, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada se vio en el suelo con alguien encima suyo, inmovilizándola.

Itsuko: ¡¡maldito demonio, ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a Natsuki! ¡¡Kôga, ayúdame!

Kôga:- apareció frente a Seijun- ¿estás bien?

Seijun: Kôga, Itsuko... gracias- Kôga la liberó de las ramas que la tenían sujeta y Seijun fue corriendo a liberar a su padre. Se fijó que tenía una herida en el abdomen- ¡¡papá! ¿estás bien?

Simbad: au... no... este demonio es muy violento... no puedo moverme... pero no te preocupes, estaré bien...

Seijun: papá...

Kôga: ¿pero como lo vas a hacer, Seijun? No podemos sellarlo...

Seijun: lo sé...- de repente se escuchó un grito procedente de Itsuko, y ambos se giraron.

Itsuko: mierda...- Karin se había liberado de ella y amenazaba a su cuello con un cuchillo.

Seijun: ¡¡¡¡¡ITSUKO!

Karin: vaya, vaya... parece que ahora sí que he dado en el clavo, Seijun... ¡¡si no quieres que la mate ahora mismo, ya te estás cambiando tú por ella!

Kôga: ¡¡eres un rastrero!- Seijun le puso una mano delante.

Seijun: deja ir a Itsuko, demonio...

Karin:- se reía por lo bajo- sabes que te quiero a ti, no a ella... ven bien despacito, y no hagas nada sospechoso...

Itsuko: no lo hagas, Seijun...

Seijun:- se iba acercando muy lentamente- "no puedo poner a Itsuko en peligro, pero... ¿qué puedo hacer? Además, no sé como sellarlo... mierda..."- se puso frente a Karin- déjala ir...

Karin: ¡¡como desees!- lanzó a Itsuko hacia delante de un empujón, y esta salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Kôga. Entonces Seijun intentó recular, pero las ramas de antes volvieron a aparecer en el suelo y la ataron.

Seijun: ¡¡mierda!

Kôga: ¡¡Seijun!- corrió hacia ella, pero algo lo embistió hacia atrás- ¿pero qué es esto? – delante suyo aparecieron unos diablillos.

Karin: ¿a, eso? Algo para que os entretengáis y no sigáis molestando...

Kôga: ugh... ¡¡no me tomes el pelo!- pateó a uno de ellos, pero quien salió disparado fue él.

Karin: sí, se me olvidaba... no les pegues mucho que acabarás mal parado... actúan como espejo, así que todo lo que les hagas irá a parar a ti...

Kôga: ¡¡maldito!- siguió pateando a los diablillos, pero cada vez salía disparado atrás.

Seijun: ¡¡Kôga!- miró con rabia al demonio- ¡¡maldito demonio, déjalos en paz! ¡me querías a mí, ¿no! ¡¡pues aquí me tienes!

Karin: no me basta con eso... pienso matarte aquí mismo, Seijun. Pienso arrebatarte la vida delante de todos los que te quieren... ¡¡jajaja! ¡¡adiós, Seijun!- puso sus manos sobre el cuello de Seijun y apretó fuertemente.

Seijun: "mierda... de esta no me libro... papá... Kôga... Itsuko... mamá...!"- una chincheta apareció volando y se clavó en el pecho de Karin, que la hizo soltar a Seijun mientras se retorcía de dolor y caía al suelo.

Karin: ¡¡maldición! ¡¡quién demonios ha sido!- en las alturas, una figura sospechosa se reía. Tenía el pelo largo, y parecía tenerlo dividido en tres colas...- ¡¡no puede ser! ¡¡pero si tú...!

Jeanne: ¡¡llega Jeanne, enviada de los dioses!- de una pirueta se puso delante de Seijun y le cortó las ramas con la espada que llevaba. Sonrió- ¿estás bien?

Seijun:- no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- ¿quién... quien eres?

Jeanne:- le pegó en la cabeza con la espada- ¡¡insolente, mira que no reconocer a tu propia madre!

Seijun: ¿ma... ¿¡¿¡¿¡MAMÁÁÁÁ?

Karin: maldita... pero cómo puede ser que tú...

Jeanne: ¡¡a ti no pienso darte explicaciones! ¡¡has estado a punto de matar a mi hija, y eso va a ser tu ruina!- corrió hacia ella, y elevó la espada- ¡¡en nombre de dios, demonio nacido de la oscuridad...!

Seijun: ¡¡no, Jeanne! ¡¡si la matas estarás matando a Karin!

Jeanne: ¡¡... queda aquí sellado!- le clavó la espada en el pecho, y Karin pegó un alarido de dolor. Pero Seijun se fijó más... no le había clavado la espada en el pecho, si no que había roto un colgante barato en forma de delfín que llevaba. El demonio salió del cuerpo de Karin e intentó huir- ¿cómo puede ser? ¿no lo he sellado?

Demonio: ¡¡maldita Jeanne! ¿cómo lo has descubierto?

Jeanne:- su espada se convirtió en el rosario- je... me lo dijo un pajarito... en forma de delfín- el demonio clavó los ojos en el peluche que le saludaba desde la puerta, y se abalanzó sobre él, intentando poseerlo...- ¡¡Seijun!

Seijun:- elevó las manos- ¡¡¡por la pureza que guardo en mi interior, demonio de los infiernos, resta sellado ante mis ojos!- un montón de plumas volaron de las manos de Seijun y envolvieron al demonio, convirtiéndolo en una perla de un azul muy intenso, que voló y se enganchó al cinturón de Seijun- ¡¡Karin!- fue corriendo al peluche y lo cogió ente sus brazos. No se movía.

Karin: en realidad- Seijun se volvió. Karin sonreía pícaramente- mi mayor tesoro era este, Seijun... ¡¡te he engañado!- sacó la lengua y Seijun corrió hacia ella, tirándose encima suyo.

Seijun: ¡¡Karin! ¡¡que bien que vuelvas a estar en tu cuerpo!

Kôga:- se puso al lado de Jeanne, todo cubierto de heridas- aunque ya podrías haber aparecido un poco antes, Jeanne...

Jeanne:- enseñó la lengua- ¡¡es que lo bueno siempre se reserva para el final!- se fue corriendo para Simbad- Simbad, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Simbad: mejor, gracias...- observó el rosario de Jeanne- ¿cómo...?

Jeanne: de repente vi que Seijun lo tenía muy crudo, y pensé en que tenía que ayudar de alguna manera... y empezó a brillar y se hizo así de grande. ¡¡así que a partir de hoy vuelvo a ser Jeanne!- se levantó- pero hay algo que me preocupa...

Simbad: ¿sí?

Jeanne: ¿por qué no he podido sellar al demonio? he logrado echarlo del cuerpo de Karin, sí, pero... yo no he podido sellarlo... además esas perlas... me recuerdan mucho a...

Simbad: ¿tú también te has dado cuenta?

Jeanne: ¿eh?

Simbad: esas piedras...- desvió su vista al cinturón de Seijun. Las perlas que lo formaban eran muy diversas, unas rojas, otras azules, redondas, ovaladas... había una que destacaba mucho más que las otras, por su color rojo intenso y por su forma completamente redonda...

Jeanne: Finn... no puede ser otra cosa más que eso.

Simbad: ¿piensas decírselo?- Jeanne lo miró extrañada.

Jeanne: ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

Simbad: si es lo que pensamos... sabes que puede estar en peligro...

Jeanne:- sonrió- tranquilo- miró a Seijun y a Kôga- aunque nosotros no podamos hacer nada por ella, mientras Acces siga en pie, todo estará bien... ¿no?

Simbad: tienes razón...

Seijun: ¡¡oíd, oíd! ¡¡Karin dice que nos invita a cenar!

Jeanne: ¡¿de verdad! ¡¡bien, comida cara!

Natsuki: ¿mmm ¿dónde están Shinji e Itsuko?- se habían quedado todos a cenar en casa de Karin, y después de la cena Itsuko y Shinji habían desaparecido.

Maron: no sé donde deben estar...

Karin: me parece que los he visto salir...- Natsuki se levantó de la mesa y se fue hacia fuera. A lo lejos, vio a Itsuko y Shinji y, sin que se dieran cuenta, se acercó a ellos.

Shinji: ¿qué querías, Itsuko?- Natsuki optó por esconderse detrás de un árbol cercano.

Natsuki: "¡¡soy idiota! ¿pero por qué me escondo?"- miró hacia fuera y se topó con los ojos de Itsuko, que miraban haber si había gente. Pareció que no la había visto, ya que dijo- vale, estamos solos. Ya puedo decírtelo.

Shinji: ¿el qué?

Itsuko: en fin... solo te pido que me dejes llegar hasta el final, ¿vale, Shinji?- Shinji asintió. Estaba muy serio. En cambio, Itsuko sonreía- yo, bueno... me fijé en ti desde el primer día que llegué al instituto. Al principio me pareció genial eso de que fueras hijo de Miyako, mi ídolo, después...- miró a Shinji.

Shinji: lo siento, no entiendo que quieres decir...

Itsuko:- miró al cielo- yo... yo te quiero, Shinji- Shinji se sorprendió- siempre te he querido, desde el primer día en que te vi.

Shinji: ... yo...

Itsuko:- lo miró, con una expresión sonriente- ¿ahora no creas que me he declarado esperando una respuesta, eh?- Shinji la miró, sin entender- bueno... al principio me negué bastante a resignarme ante Natsuki, la verdad. Me enteré que a Shuichi le gustaba Natsuki, así que pensé que si me aliaba con él, podría conseguir que os separarais y conseguir que me quisieras... pero poco a poco me fui haciendo amiga de Natsuki, y vi que ella no se merecía que le hiciera esto.- Natsuki estaba callada, detrás del árbol, escuchándolo todo. Itsuko iba dando pasitos con las manos cogidas en la espalda- decidí que te guardaría en un rinconcito de mi corazón...- miró a Shinji a los ojos- y eso hasta hoy.

Shinji:... ¿y Shuichi?

Itsuko: ah, te refieres a eso... sí, se puede decir que ahora mi corazón lo ocupa en parte él, aunque tú sigues estando ahí.

Shinji:- no sabía qué decir, se sentía muy incómodo- yo... bueno, te tengo mucho aprecio...- Itsuko soltó una risita.

Itsuko: ¿no se te da bien rechazar a las chicas, eh? No te lo he contado para que me des una respuesta, ya te lo he dicho. Te lo he contado por otra cosa.- se puso frente a Shinji con una expresión seria- Natsuki... me parece que se huele algo de esto. Yo la aprecio muchísimo, ahora para mí ella es mi mejor amiga, y no quiero hacer nada que la pueda herir. Ella... me contó que había tenido un sueño en el que te perdía...

Natsuki:- se quedó de piedra- "¿eh? ¡¡pero si yo no me refería a Shinji, Itsuko, sino a ti!"

Itsuko: y por eso venía todo.- señaló con un dedo acusador a Shinji, mientras en su rostro aparecía una arruga de la furia- ¡¡quiero que sepas que yo, aunque te quiero, me he resignado porque estás con Natsuki! ¡¡así que ni se te ocurra separarte de ella nunca, o te las verás muy seriamente conmigo! ¡¡como se te ocurra dejarla algún momento de tu miserable vida, te juro que haré que te arrepientas! ¿de acuerdo?

Shinji: de... de acuerdo...

Itsuko:- volvió a sonreír- eso me gusta más. ¡¡volvamos dentro!- pasaron por el lado de Natsuki sin verla, y entraron de nuevo en casa de Karin.

Natsuki: "¡¡Itsuko, idiota, lo entendiste todo mal!"- rió- "pero me alegro que hayas sido tan sincera... me alegro de saber que me aprecias tanto, que me consideras tu mejor amiga... tú también lo eres para mí, una muy buena amiga... encima hasta has renunciado a Shinji para que yo sea feliz..." gracias, Itsuko...- empezó a andar hacia dentro- "oh, ahora que pienso, hace tiempo Itsuko me dijo que una vez perdió a una persona muy importante para ella... me pregunto si se siente de nuevo así, espero que no..." de veras... gracias Itsuko, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí...

Demonio:- miraba desde algún lugar recóndito- je... ahora sí empiezan a funcionar las cosas. Pronto vendrás a mí, Finn... para siempre.

Fin capítulo 52


	54. Un último recuerdo

Capítulo 53: Un último recuerdo

Natsuki:- salía corriendo de la clase. Se habían acabado las clases- ¡¡¡Itsuko! ¡¡espera!

Itsuko: vale...- Natsuki llegó corriendo hasta ella- ¿pero se puede saber qué te pasa? Te me has pegado como una lapa desde ayer...

Natsuki:- puso cara de preocupación- ¿es que te molesto?

Itsuko:- gota- no, no... lo que pasa es que me extraña, ¿qué hice algo para que estés ahora así conmigo?

Natsuki: nada en especial... "¡¡pues claro que sí! ¡¡renunciaste a Shinji por mí!"- se la quedó mirando- ¡¡pero qué mona!- se abalanzó para abrazarla, pero alguien le agarró el brazo.

Shinji: Natsuki, anda que me esperas...

Natsuki: ¡¡ah, Shinji! Esto... jajaja.

Shinji: ¿cómo que jajaja?

Natsuki: en fin, volvamos...- se dio cuenta de que Itsuko se había ido- ¡¡mala! ¡¡se me ha escapado! ¡¡vamos Shinji!- agarró el brazo de Shinji y salió pitando. Mientras corrían hacia la salida del colegio, Shinji vio como Itsuko, desde una puerta, se despedía sonriente con la mano. Acto seguido entró por la puerta a la clase.

Itsuko: buff... cuanta energía...

Shuichi:- estaba sentado en una mesa- sí, es peor que tú cuando te pones eufórica...

Itsuko: jajaja, eso me halaga... ¿nos vamos?

Shuichi: ¿me vas a decir qué ha pasado?- su expresión era seria, e Itsuko también se puso seria al verlo.

Itsuko: ¿tanto se nota?- Shuichi afirmó con la cabeza- ayer... se puede decir que me declaré- sacó la lengua en señal de burla.

Shuichi:- no entendía- ¿te declaraste?

Itsuko: sí... a Shinji... ¡¡en fin, da igual!

Shuichi: ¿y Natsuki lo sabe?

Itsuko:- soltó un bufido- me parece que sí, debe ser por eso que se me pega tanto...

Shuichi:- sonrió- ¿y para qué narices te declaraste a un tío prometido, teniéndome a mí?

Itsuko: tienes razón...- se acercó a él y lo abrazó- no se para qué...- Shuichi le puso una mano en la mejilla.

Shuichi: ¿de veras me quieres, Itsuko?

Itsuko: sinceramente, no sé... estoy bien cuando estoy contigo, pero... son amores distintos- miró abajo, y de repente soltó, sonriendo- ¡¡se podría decir que el amor que siento hacia ti es más carnal! ¡¡Jajajaja!- Shuichi la besó con fuerza- ¿qué... haces?

Shuichi: yo te dije una vez que no te quería, pero... te estoy empezando a tener mucho aprecio... te estoy empezando a querer de verdad...- estuvo a punto de volver a besarla, pero Itsuko se lo impidió.

Itsuko: dentro de poco... me voy a reunir con esa persona que perdí hace ya tanto tiempo- Shuichi se puso rojo- así que lo nuestro...

Shuichi: ¿como puedes saberlo? aún no ha pasado nada...

Itsuko: lo sé, eso es lo que importa... y tú y yo ya no podremos estar más juntos.- lo miró sonriente- pero aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo... ¿por qué no las hacemos antes de que eso pase?- Shuichi estaba serio- como despedida... para tener un bonito recuerdo.

Shuichi:- sonrió- ¿un bonito recuerdo? Suena muy mal... pero me gusta- la besó de nuevo, mientras su mano se metía por dentro de la camisa de Itsuko.

Itsuko:- se puso roja- yo no había pensado en esto, Shuichi...

Shuichi: pero yo sí...- bajó lentamente su cabeza hasta el cuello de Itsuko, besándolo, y acto seguido la empujó con su cuerpo hasta el suelo, donde quedaron los dos tumbados.

Itsuko: para, alguien podría venir...- Shuichi levantó la mirada y miró hacia la puerta. Se escuchó como la cerradura corría, y en las ventanas de la puerta aparecieron unos velos negros que las cubrían.

Shuichi:- miró a Itsuko y le sonrió- ¿vas a dejarme hacer ahora?

Itsuko:- sonrió- eres un impaciente...- lo besó profundamente, mientras le iba descordando la corbata...

Natsuki: ¡¡no la encuentro!- estaba fuera del colegio.

Shinji: Natsuki...

Natsuki: ¡¡tiene que estar por aquí!

Shinji: Natsuki...

Natsuki: ¡¡vamos a seguir buscando!

Shinji: ¡¡Natsuki, ya vale!- Natsuki se lo quedó mirando, extrañada- ¡¡Itsuko está dentro del colegio, la he visto cuando salíamos!

Natsuki: ¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉ? ¡¡¡¡HABERLO DICHO ANTES!- corrió hacia dentro de nuevo, y Shinji miró hacia arriba. En una clase, una sombra caía al suelo...

Shinji: ¡¡espera, Natsuki!

Natsuki: ¿qué?

Shinji: seguramente estará ocupada... mejor vámonos.

Natsuki: jooooooo

Shinji: además... tenemos que hablar.- Natsuki vio que estaba serio, así que no dijo nada y lo siguió. Llegaron al bloque de pisos y subieron por el ascensor. Después, Shinji se fue hacia la puerta de su casa- ¿entras?

Natsuki: sí...- Shinji abrió la puerta y Natsuki entró. Todo estaba en silencio- ¿dónde está Miyako?

Shinji: me dijo que hoy iría a ver a I·o·n... no creo que vuelva hasta tarde.

Natsuki: ah...-Shinji le dio asiento en el sofá y se fue para la cocina, de donde salió con dos tazas de té- ¿y bien, de qué teníamos que hablar?

Shinji: ...- se quedó callado, mientras daba vueltas a su taza de té.

Natsuki: ¿Shinji?- Shinji giró bruscamente la cara y la miró a los ojos. Natsuki se estaba empezando a asustar- ¿qué... te pasa?-Shinji se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con fuerza, mientras tiraba de su cuerpo hacia el sofá- ¿Shinji? ¿qué te pasa?

Shinji: Natsuki... ¿tú aún me quieres?

Natsuki:- se puso colorada, y evitó su mirada- ¡¿a qué viene esa pregunta, tan de repente!- miró de reojo a Shinji, y vio que estaba muy serio.

Shinji:- estaba temblando de la rabia- ¡¡estoy harto, Natsuki! Me dijiste que me querías, pero desde que pasó todo eso con tu madre que ni tan siquiera te dignas a besarme... me da la sensación que vuelves a tratarme sólo como un amigo ¡¡y eso no lo quiero! ¡¡porque tú eres mía, Natsuki! ¡¡y te quiero toda, no quiero que me trates como a un amigo más!- Natsuki alargó una mano hasta su mejilla.

Natsuki:- sonrió- tonto. ¿es que no lo entiendes? Es verdad que ahora te trato como antes de salir... ¡¡pero eso no significa que no te quiera! Yo desde que tengo uso de conciencia que te quiero, Shinji. Hace dos meses, hace un año, hace diez... desde el mismo día en que nos conocimos... siempre te he querido. Es verdad, últimamente no he estado mucho por ti... lo siento... pero, ¿tu no tienes boca? ¿por qué te ha costado tanto decirlo, por qué te has aguantado tanto? Si lo hubiera sabido antes, no tendrías que haberte sentido así de mal conmigo... no sé...- Shinji la abrazó.

Shinji: Natsuki... te quiero... quiero que siempre estés a mi lado...

Natsuki:- lo miró fijamente a los ojos- yo siempre seré tuya, Shinji, pase lo que pase- le besó apasionadamente, mientras Shinji le abrazaba con fuerza. Cuando sus labios se separaron, dijo, con cara juguetona- ¿y tú, Shinji? ¿de veras me quieres?

Shinji:- la miró y sonrió- ¿quieres que te lo demuestre, lo mucho que te quiero?- acercó sus labios a los de Natsuki.

Natsuki: sí...- se fusionaron en un beso apasionado, que hizo que Natsuki olvidara absolutamente todo lo que algún día pudiera haberla perturbado. En los brazos de Shinji se sentía segura, fuerte... y sobretodo, muy feliz.

Shinji:- empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras seguía besándola; Natsuki no lo rechazaba para nada. Una vez le desabrochó la camisa empezó a besarle el cuello, cada vez más hacia abajo... Natsuki se puso colorada, y tembló, con lo que Shinji paró y la miró- ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? Si no puedes no pasa nada, yo puedo esperar...- Natsuki le puso un dedo en los labios.

Natsuki: yo estoy decidida. No me quiero separar nunca más de ti, Shinji...

Shinji: Natsuki... te quiero...- lentamente, los dos fueron entregándose al amor que había estado guardado no sólo durante sus años de vida, sino también de todos los años que pasaron como ángeles. Ambos se entregaron totalmente el uno al otro, olvidando todas las preocupaciones, todo lo ocurrido hasta entonces, como si lo único que existiera en el mundo fuera el otro, sintiendo cada vez más y más cerca sus presencias, hasta que finalmente llegaron a ser uno solo, unidos para siempre, sin que nada pudiera separarlos...

Itsuko:- abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama, y el cuerpo le dolía- ¿dónde estoy?

Noin: ¿ya te has despertado?- se sentó en la cama al lado de Itsuko- empezaron a hacer bastante alboroto en el colegio, así que te traje hasta aquí con mi magia... aunque es normal que no te acuerdes.

Itsuko:- se lo quedó mirando- ¿Shuichi, eres tú?

Noin: ¡¡pues claro, esta es mi verdadera forma!

Itsuko:- sonrió- es que como no estoy acostumbrada a verte así...

Noin:- se sonrojó- si te molesta ya me cambio...- Itsuko le cogió del brazo.

Itsuko: no... así ya estás bien.- Noin sonrió- Noin... ¿de veras lo hemos hecho? No me acuerdo de nada...

Noin: je... es normal que no te acuerdes... soy demasiado hombre para una virgen...- Itsuko le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cabeza- ¡¡au, eso duele!

Itsuko: ¡¡pero es que te has pasado!

Noin: en fin... ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

Itsuko: mmmm ¡¡me apetece algo de comer! ¡¡ves a buscarme algo!

Noin: caprichosa... ahora te traigo algo...

Itsuko:- vio como Noin se iba, y de repente el corazón le dio un vuelco. Sentía algo raro... como una felicidad muy repentina. Pero... había algo más, esa felicidad no provenía de ella...

Noin:- traía un paquete de galletas cuando se dio cuenta que Itsuko estaba llorando- ¡¡Itsuko! ¿qué te pasa?

Itsuko: esto que siento... es esa persona, seguro... no puedo evitar sentirlo... pero me duele tanto...

Noin:- la abrazó- no llores, por favor, Itsuko...

Itsuko: no puedo evitarlo... me duele demasiado... no quiero sentirlo... quiero que desaparezca este sentimiento...- Noin la miró fijamente.

Noin: ¿de veras lo quieres?

Itsuko: sí... no quiero sentir como la persona más importante para mí es feliz en brazos de otra...- Noin se puso rojo.

Noin: entonces... voy a hacer que lo olvides... voy a hacer que lo olvides todo...- la tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama.

Itsuko: ¿pero Noin, qué haces?

Noin: ¡¡cueste lo que me cueste, voy a hacer que ese sentimiento desaparezca de ti!- la besó con fuerza- sentirás felicidad, pero será la tuya propia, después de experimentar qué se siente al estar entre mis brazos...

Itsuko: Noin...

Noin:- su rostro estaba contraído por la rabia- yo te haré olvidar a esa persona, pero... ¿me puedes prometer algo a cambio?

Itsuko: ¿qué?

Noin: no vuelvas a hablar de esa persona hasta que te lo vuelva a decir, por favor.- su rostro se puso colorado- cuesta mucho amarte hasta el final cuando tú estás pensando constantemente en otra persona...- Noin le puso las manos en las mejillas- ¿lo harás?

Itsuko: sí...- ambos se fundieron en un beso- lo siento, Noin... estoy siendo muy egoísta. Pero no lo puedo evitar... sabes que es parte de mí"

Fin capítulo 53


	55. Una amiga importante

Capítulo 54: una amiga importante

Miyako:- subía en el ascensor con Maron- pues a mí me ha parecido que las cosas están más caras...

Maron: no sé...- estaba frente a la puerta de casa- mejor dejémoslo.

Miyako: sí, será lo mejor... ¡¡hasta luego!- abrió la puerta a la vez que Maron, y entró dentro de casa- Shinji, cariño ya estoy en... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Maron:- entró corriendo- ¿pero qué pasa? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAA!- vio a Shinji y Natsuki, ambos abrazados sobre el sofá, cubiertos por una manta, y parecían estar desnudos.

Shinji:- todo colorado- pero mamá, ¿¿tú no me habías dicho que no volverías hasta tarde?

Miyako:- se acercó a él de forma muy amenazadora- tú... ¡¡¡¡¡ERES UN COMPLETO CERDOOOO!- empezó a arrearle una bofetada tras otra.

Natsuki: ¡¡para, por favor, Miyako! ¡¡por favor, ya basta! ¡¡no hemos hecho nada malo!- Miyako paró de golpe. Miró de arriba abajo a Natsuki, que se escondía de su mirada detrás de Shinji tanto como podía.

Miyako:- sonrió- Natsuki, te pido que me perdones por mi comportamiento.- miró a Shinji severamente- en cuanto a ti... haber si aprendemos a ir a un hotel por horas, que no es tan caro... además, en el sofá, que poco estilo...

Shinji: ¡¡pero si esa no es la cuestión!

Maron: Natsuki, vámonos...- estaba bastante seria.

Natsuki: mamá... sí- Maron y Miyako se fueron hacia la cocina mientras Natsuki y Shinji se vestían.

Shinji: lo siento... debería haberlo planeado mejor...

Natsuki: tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Para mí ha sido perfecto, y jamás me arrepentiré, aunque ahora me caiga la bronca del siglo... ¡¡lo hecho, hecho está!- besó a Shinji y se fue con Maron.

Miyako:- se alborotaba el pelo- es que anda que montártelo aquí...

Shinji: ¡¡pero se suponía que tú tardarías en volver!

Miyako: hombre ya, pero...- se empezó a partir el culo- es que en el sofá... jajajaja, un poco incómodo, ¿no? Jajaja

Shinji: mamá... que esto es serio...- Miyako paró de reír- estoy preocupado por lo que Maron pueda decirle a Natsuki...

Miyako:- le guiñó un ojo- no te preocupes. Ya tenéis edad, además...- puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo- ya iba siendo hora de que perdieras la virginidad, con 19 años que tienes...

Shinji:- estaba que se subía por las paredes- ¿¿¿SE SUPONE QUE ES ESO LO QUE UNA MADRE LE DICE A SU HIJO EN ESTAS SITUACIONES?

Maron:- se sentó frente a Natsuki, muy seria. Natsuki tragó saliva- ¿lo que hemos visto de qué manera lo tenemos que interpretar?

Natsuki: mamá, solo hay una manera de interpretarlo. Los dos estábamos desnudos y solos... ya me entiendes.

Maron: ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis manteniendo relaciones?

Natsuki: esta... ha sido la primera vez.

Maron: ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

Natsuki: mira mamá, yo ya no soy una niña. ¡¡yo estoy enamorada de Shinji! ¿hay algún mal en que quiera hacer el amor con él porque lo quiera? ¡¡estoy convencida que tu también lo hiciste con papá de joven! ¡¡y por supuesto, ni pienses que me voy a arrepentir de lo que he hecho!

Maron:- suspiró aliviada- menos mal...

Natsuki: ¿eh?

Maron:- sonrió- es que ya pensaba que os habíais escapado a mis planes... ¡¡Miyako apostó a que hasta que no cumplieras los 17 Shinji ni se atrevería a tocarte! Pero yo sé demasiado bien que él no aguantaría tanto... si es que nadie me supera en predicciones... ¿Natsuki?

Natsuki:- se había quedado helada- mamá... no tienes corazón... ¡¡¡¡¡ME HAS HECHO PADECER PARA NADA!

Natsuki:- aún parecía un poco mosqueada- ¡¡me voy!- cerró la puerta de sopetón, y se encontró con Shinji en el rellano- buenas...

Shinji: ¿eh, buenas? Yo me esperaba algo más animado... ¿qué pasó ayer?

Natsuki: mi madre, que es idiota- recordó la conversación que había tenido con Maron.

Shinji: ah... pero... ¿te dijo algo malo?

Natsuki: no, simplemente me dijo que se habían dedicado a apostar sobre cuanto tiempo tardaríamos en llegar a la cama...

Shinji:- se puso colorado- aps...- Natsuki se le puso delante.

Natsuki ¡¡pero eso ya no importa! Lo que importa es más bien como nos sintamos nosotros, ¿no crees? ¡¡y yo me siento genial!

Shinji:- sonrió- yo también...- abrazó a Natsuki- me siento muy feliz- ambos se miraron y juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso, mientras iban hacia el ascensor. Desde puertas distintas, dos mujeres les espiaban.

Maron: ¡¡gané! ¡¡me debes 3.000 yenes, Miyako!

Miyako: la madre que parió a mi hijo...

Maron: ¿no fuiste tú? XDDD

Miyako: anda, ahora que lo dices... jajajaja

Natsuki: ¡¡Itsuko!- se habían terminado las clases- ¿volvemos juntas?

Itsuko: ¿eh? ¿y Shinji?

Natsuki: hoy tiene entreno y acaba más tarde...

Itsuko: ¡¡pues vamos!- empezaron a andar. Itsuko se dio cuenta de que Natsuki estaba inusualmente feliz- ¿te ha pasado algo bueno? Es que estás muy contenta...

Natsuki:- se sonrojó- ¿tanto se me nota? Jejeje... bueno... es que por fin Shinji y yo...

Itsuko: ¡¡no me digas!- sonrió- ¡¡me alegro por ti, Natsuki! ¡¡pero qué bien!

Natsuki:- de repente, recordó que a Itsuko le gustaba Shinji, aunque teóricamente ella no lo sabía... se puso seria- Itsuko... lo siento, no debería haberte dicho eso...

Itsuko: ¿eh? ¿pero qué dices?

Natsuki: esto... ¡¡es que yo sé que a ti te gusta Shinji! Y por eso yo no debería...

Itsuko: ¿cómo lo has sabido?

Natsuki: os escuché la otra noche...

Itsuko: ajá. Así me quedo más tranquila.

Natsuki: ¿eh?

Itsuko:- cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente- ¿acaso no lo escuchaste? Entre Shinji y tú, Natsuki, te escojo a ti. prefiero ser tu amiga, que quitarte el novio. Además, entendí que sería imposible... él solo te quiere a ti, y eso lo tengo asimilado.

Natsuki: pero aún así...

Itsuko: ¡¡de aún así nada! ¿es que no lo entiendes, Natsuki? ¡¡el hecho de que me lo hayas contado a mí, y no a Momoko, a mí que sabes que me gustaba Shinji, me demuestra que me consideras una amiga importante! Y eso es lo que me hace más feliz.

Natsuki:- se emocionó- Itsuko...

Itsuko: además... ¡¡yo ayer también me lo monté por primera vez con Shuichi!

Natsuki:- se quedó helada- ¿qué? ¡¡cuéntamelo!

Itsuko: jajaja... pues eso...

Natsuki: ¡¡me alegro tanto por ti! ¡¡eso quiere decir que la relación funciona! ¡¡felicidades!

Itsuko:- sonrió de una forma muy triste- de veras logró hacerme muy feliz... por última vez...

Natsuki: ¿eh?

Itsuko: ¡¡nada, nada!- miró a todos lados. Había un puesto ambulante de bebidas cruzando la carretera- ¡¡huy, mira! Allí venden bebidas. ¡¡voy a comprar un par!- salió corriendo.

Natsuki: "¿qué ha querido decir con eso de por última vez? No lo entiendo..."

Demonio:- su voz resonó en la cabeza de Natsuki- buenas, querida Finn...

Natsuki:- se asustó- ¿eres el rey de los demonios?

Demonio: hacía tiempo que no hablábamos...

Natsuki: ¿qué quieres? ¿qué pretendes esta vez?

Demonio: tan solo he venido a cobrarme algo que me pertenece...

Natsuki: ¿a qué te refieres?- empezó a temblar.

Demonio:- su voz sonaba juguetona- tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, mi queridísima Finn... hablo de nuestro pequeño pacto. Aún no me lo has pagado... ya va siendo hora de cobrarlo, ¿no crees?

Natsuki:- una gota de sudor frío le corría por la mejilla- está bien, ya te dije que accedería a lo que quisieras... ¿qué es lo que quieres?- no se escuchó nada- ¿y bien?

Demonio: no, no, no... aún no voy a decírtelo.

Natsuki: ¿pero por qué? ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

Demonio: antes de nada... debo asegurarme por mis propios medios que no me fallarás, mi querida Finn.

Natsuki: ¿qué no te fallaré? ¡¡no te entiendo! ¿qué quieres decir?

Itsuko:- gritaba desde la parada, mientras se acercaba corriendo- ¡¡Natsuki!

Natsuki: ¿eh?- se giró hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz, y su rostro se contorsionó por el pánico. En la carretera, unos vasos caían al suelo derramando todo su contenido, mientras el cuerpo de Itsuko caía lentamente, dejando un rastro de sangre detrás suyo.

Fin capítulo 54


	56. Un lugar al que no te puedo seguir

Capítulo 55: Un lugar al que no te puedo seguir

Natsuki:- vio como el cuerpo de Itsuko caía al frío suelo de la carretera, y salió corriendo hacia ella- ¡¡¡¡¡ITSUKO!- se agachó y la cogió entre sus brazos- ¡¡¡ITSUKO! ¡¡contesta!

Itsuko:- abrió los ojos- Natsuki... lo siento... soy una mala policía... no he respetado... las normas de tráfico...- elevó una mano hasta el rostro de Natsuki, que lloraba. Del coche que la había atropellado, salió un hombre despavorido.

Hombre: ¡¡dios mío! ¡¡no la vi!

Natsuki: ¡¡Itsuko, aguanta!- miró al hombre- ¡¡no se quede parado, llame a una ambulancia!- el hombre, medio paralizado, entró de nuevo en el coche a buscar el móvil. Natsuki miró a Itsuko con una sonrisa, aunque aún le brotaban lágrimas- ya verás como te pones bien...

Itsuko: Natsuki... tengo frío... mucho frío... siento no quedarme aquí... me parece que me llegó la hora...

Natsuki: ¡¡no digas estupideces! ¿quién me animará cuando me cabree con Shinji, si tú no estás?- el hombre salió.

Hombre: eh... ¿qué calle es esta?

Natsuki: ¡¡dese prisa!

Itsuko:- miró fijamente a Natsuki- no llores, Natsuki...- miró al cielo- tal vez allí me encontraré con aquella persona que perdí hace tanto tiempo... dile a Shuichi que me perdone...- su mano cayó lentamente, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Natsuki: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ITSUKO! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!- abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, y en su espalda aparecieron dos blancas alas, que la elevaron unos centímetros del suelo. Su hermoso vestido blanco se estaba tiñendo con la sangre de Itsuko, a quien tenía cogida en brazos. Se había transformado en Seijun.

Hombre:- quedó despavorido- ¡¡socorro! ¡¡la ladrona Seijun!- pero nadie más pudo verlo, pues las alas batieron y Seijun salió disparada hacia el cielo.

Seijun: "no dejaré que te mueras, Itsuko... ¡¡no pienso dejar que te mueras!"- apretó fuertemente a Itsuko contra su pecho.

Itsuko:- su voz sonaba muy apagada- au... me haces daño, Natsuki...

Seijun:- la miró, sorprendida- ¡¡Itsuko! ¡¡sigues viva!

Itsuko: no por... mucho tiempo... si me sigues... estrujando así...

Seijun: ¡¡aguanta un poco más, enseguida te llevo al hospital!- aterrizó en la azotea del hospital más cercano, y las alas desaparecieron. Sin pensarlo dos veces, hecho a correr hacia dentro, con Itsuko en brazos- ¡¡ayúdenme! ¡¡hay un herido!- se chocó con una enfermera, que se giró y la miró.

Enfermera: ¡¡por dios santo! ¡¡una camilla, deprisa!- en un momento aparecieron un montón de personas, algunos enfermeros y médicos, otros curiosos que miraban qué pasaba. Pusieron a Itsuko en una camilla y se la llevaron.

Seijun:- fue corriendo detrás de la camilla, y alcanzó a la enfermera de antes- ¡¡quiero ir con ella!

Enfermera: ¡¡no puedes! ¡¡por favor espera en la sala de espera, enseguida te llamaremos!- salió corriendo.

Seijun: "¡¡mierda! ¿y ahora qué hago?"- se fijó por un momento en su alrededor. Ese lugar le sonaba de algo... de repente, echó a correr, mientras la gente que la miraba se quedaba de piedra. bajó una planta por las escaleras y se plantó delante de una puerta de un despacho, que se abrió y la tiró al suelo.

Doctora: ¡¡ay, como lo siento!- se la quedó mirando atónita, sobretodo por la ropa- ¿pero q...?

Voz:- venía de dentro, pero se acercaba hacia ellas- ¿pasa algo?

Seijun: auch, que daño...

Doctora: ¡¿pero tú no eres la ladrona Seijun!

Seijun: ¡¡agh!- miró a la doctora- no, esto...- detrás de la mujer apareció un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de pelo azulado y mirada decidida...- ¡¡papá!

Chiaki: ¡¡Natsuki!- la recogió del suelo, y miró la sangre de su vestido- ¿estás bien? ¿qué te ha pasado?

Seijun: ¡¡a mi nada, es Itsuko! ¡¡se la han llevado y no sé donde! ¡¡ayúdame, papá!- estaba muy nerviosa y hablaba muy deprisa.

Chiaki: cálmate... pasa y siéntate, ¿vale?- miró a la doctora, que estaba atónita- esto.. es mi hija, que hoy tenían una representación... por eso va vestida así...- se acercó a ella- yo me encargo de esto, ¿vale?

Doctora:- se puso colorada- va-vale...- salió por la puerta y Chiaki la cerró. Acto seguido cogió el teléfono.

Chiaki: ¿Minori? Necesito que me busques un paciente que acaba de entrar... sí, es una chica...- miró a Seijun- sí, ha venido con heridas bastante graves... vale, gracias.- colgó el teléfono- enseguida sabremos como está Itsuko, ¿vale? Ahora dime qué ha pasado.

Seijun: ¡¡la han atropellado! Y el hombre no llamaba a la ambulancia, y a empezado a perder sangre... ¡¡se moría, papá!- unas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. Chiaki se levantó y la abrazó.

Chiaki: tranquilízate... enseguida sabremos como está...- llamaron al teléfono- ¿sí? ¿eh? Sí, vale gracias. Sí, por favor. Ahora voy hacia allí.- colgó- Natsuki, me han dicho que tu amiga está bien, así que tranquilízate. Yo me tengo que ir...- la volvió a abrazar- no te exasperes, ¿vale? Volveré con noticias, no te muevas de aquí. Ah, y...- Chiaki estiró del cinturón de perlas, y Seijun volvió a ser Natsuki- así está mejor. Ahora vuelvo.- acto seguido, salió corriendo por la puerta.

Natsuki: Itsuko... espero que esté bien...- al cabo de diez minutos llamaron por teléfono, y Natsuki lo cogió- ¿diga?

Chiaki: ¡¡Natsuki! Ven a la habitación 842, por favor, que estamos aquí- antes pudiera acabar Natsuki salió corriendo del despacho, y en nada se plantó en la habitación. Sólo estaba Chiaki.

Natsuki: ¿Y Itsuko?

Chiaki:- su cara estaba muy seria- bueno, Natsuki... no se puede decir que esté bien. El impacto ha sido muy fuerte, y la columna ha quedado bastante dañada. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido...- Natsuki empezó a llorar- Natsuki, no llores, debes ser fuerte... además, aún hay posibilidades. Si en 24 horas no hay contratiempos, se salvará...- abrieron la puerta, y unos enfermeros trajeron a Itsuko en una camilla. Estaba toda llena de tubos, y permanecía inconsciente.

Enfermero: ¿se encarga usted, doctor?

Chiaki: sí, no se preocupe.- todos salieron de la sala- Natsuki, ahora solo queda esperar- Natsuki le abrazó.

Natsuki: ¡¡papá! ¿y si no se salva? ¿qué voy a hacer si no se salva? ¡¡yo soy la responsable! ¡¡si no me hubiera ido a comprar esas bebidas, ella...

Chiaki: eso que haces está muy mal, Natsuki. Tú no tienes la culpa, ha sido un accidente. Además, ¿no la has traído tú hasta aquí? ¿cómo lo has hecho?

Natsuki: no lo sé... de repente me transformé en Seijun y me salieron alas... y vine volando...

Chiaki:- sonrió- ¿ves? Si no la hubieras traído seguro que lo habría tenido mucho más difícil. Así que no te quiero ver triste, ¿de acuerdo?

Natsuki: sí... ¿me puedo quedar aquí?

Chiaki:- sonrió- claro.- salió por la puerta- ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a sus padres?

Natsuki: no están aquí... viven en Francia, creo.

Chiaki: ¿vive sola?

Natsuki. Sí...

Chiaki: aps, bueno...- cerró la puerta tras él.

Natsuki:- miró a Itsuko, y le cogió la mano- debes resistir, Itsuko... debes quedarte aquí conmigo- apretaba fuertemente la mano de Itsuko, que se mantenía fría e impasible... "¿por qué? ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué no yo? No lo entiendo... ¡¡no entiendo porque le ha tenido que pasar esto a ella!"- acercó la silla, se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en el estómago de Itsuko- Itsuko...- de sus ojos brotaron un par de lágrimas- abre los ojos, Itsuko...- de repente, empezó a cabecear. Estaba muy cansada... su cabeza cayó sobre Itsuko mientras cerraba los ojos.

Itsuko:- sonreía- ¡¡Natsuki! ¡¡vamos ven!

Natsuki:- estaba agotada- no puedo más, Itsuko...- cayó al suelo.

Itsuko: ¡¡eres una quejica!- se fue acercando a ella- venga, va...

Natsuki:- miró hacia el suelo- claro, como tú estás acostumbrada a correr... seguro que algún día me dejarás atrás... corres demasiado...

Itsuko: ¡¡pero que estupideces dices! ¡¡no te dejaré atrás, antes vuelvo!

Natsuki:- sonrió- sí...- levantó la vista del suelo, pero Itsuko no estaba- ¿Itsuko?- de repente, unas manchas rojas empezaron a salir por su ropa y en sus manos- ¿qué... qué es esto?

Itsuko:- estaba en el suelo, cubierta de sangre- Natsuki... ayúdame, Natsuki...

Natsuki: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- su voz resonó por toda la habitación y retumbó en las paredes, mientras los pocos pájaros que reposaban en el alféizar huían ahuyentados por el grito. Se acababa de despertar- ¿pero qué...? ha sido un sueño...- miró a Itsuko, que seguía inconsciente- Itsuko... "no, no ha sido un sueño. Realmente Itsuko..." finalmente me dejaste atrás, Itsuko... estás yendo hacia un lugar al que no puedo seguirte...- le cogió de nuevo la mano y puso su rostro encima, mientras lloraba- me prometiste que volverías... pero ahora te vas sin mí... snif...- abrieron la puerta y entró una enfermera. Natsuki se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas.

Enfermera: siento la interrupción...- sonrió- soy la encargada de tu amiga, me llamo Minori Shinya.

Natsuki: ah, encantada...

Minori:- sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a la cabecera. Sacó una chincheta y colgó un muñequito cerca de Itsuko. Natsuki miró atónita. Era como uno de esos muñequitos para llamar el buen tiempo, pero este tenía una amplísima sonrisa y parecía tremendamente alegre.

Natsuki: eh... ¿para qué es eso?

Minori: ¿eh, esto? Ah, es que siempre he pensado que funcionan...

Natsuki:- no entendía- ¿quiere que haga buen tiempo?

Minori: ¡¡no, hombre! Está así dibujado porque pido que tu amiga esté así de animada pronto- Natsuki la miró atónita- sé que es un poco tonto, ¡¡pero a veces funcionan! Yo pidiendo que lloviera me reconcilié con el que es ahora mi marido... ¡¡así que seguro que tu amiga se recupera pronto!- sonrió cálidamente, y Natsuki notó un vuelco en el corazón. ¡¡no podía perder la esperanza!

Natsuki: ¡¡seguro que funcionará!

Minori: ¡¡así se habla! Ahora ves a lavarte esa cara, que como tu amiga se despierte y te vea, le va a dar algo...

Natsuki: sí...- se fue hacia el lavabo mientras Minori le cambiaba el suero a Itsuko- "ella tiene razón, Itsuko se recuperará... ¡¡claro que se recuperará! ¡¡debo tener fe en ello!"

Minori: ¡¡bueno, yo ya me voy! ¡¡volveré en un rato!- se escuchó como se cerraba la puerta.

Natsuki: en fin...- agachó la cabeza a la pica y se restregó fuertemente la cara- ¡ah!- levantó de golpe la cara y mojó todo el espejo- ¡¡me siento mucho mejor!

Voz: vaya, vaya... te veo muy feliz, mi querida Finn...

Natsuki:- reconoció la voz. Era el rey de los demonios- ¡¡tú! ¿qué quieres ahora?

Voz: uy, te veo muy hostil... ¿acaso no recuerdas nuestra última conversación? Nos quedamos a medias...

Natsuki: ya lo sé, no creas que lo he olvidado. También sé que te debo algo, y ya te dije que te pagaré, pero no ahora... te pido por favor que esperes unos días más.

Voz: ¿por qué debería?

Natsuki:- bajó la cabeza- ahora... hay una persona a la que debo ayudar, y no puedo estar por otra cosa... ¡¡por favor, te pido que me dejes unos días!

Voz:- sonaba juguetona- ju, ju, ju. ¿acaso no recuerdas lo último que te dije, Finn? "debo asegurarme por mis propios medios que no me fallarás"- Natsuki se quedó helada.

Natsuki:- una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la mejilla- no... no puede ser... ¿tú...?

Voz: debía asegurarme que no me fallarías, Finn... así que no tuve más remedio que ponerte entre la espada y la pared. ¿quién sería capaz de negarse a algo, por horrible que fuera, a cambio de la vida de su amigo? Seguro que tú no...

Natsuki:- sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo- ¿cómo... cómo has podido? ¡¡ella no tenía nada que ver en todo esto! ¿por qué ella?

Voz:- sonaba cerca de su oreja izquierda- ya te lo he dicho... debía asegurarme... ahora, Finn... escucha bien. Ha llegado la hora de cumplir nuestro pequeño pacto... y el precio a pagar... eres tú, Finn. Tu alma y tu cuerpo.

Natsuki: ¿qué?

Voz: exactamente lo que oyes, Finn. Quiero que vuelvas a mi lado, para siempre, como antes...

Natsuki: ¿cómo antes...?

Voz: como antes de reencarnarte... aquellos recuerdos que aún no has recobrado... si lo haces, tu amiga vivirá. Y si te niegas...

Natsuki:- se giró rabiosa. Frente a ella, una persona tapada de pies a cabeza con una túnica negra se mostraba juguetona- ¿cómo puedo estar segura que dices la verdad?

Rey de los demonios: ¿quieres una prueba? De acuerdo...- de repente, un ruido se escuchó desde la habitación.

Itsuko: ¿Natsuki?- Natsuki corrió hacia ella, pasando por delante del rey de los demonios. Itsuko había despertado.

Natsuki: ¡¡Itsuko!- no creía lo que estaba viendo. Se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano.

Itsuko: Natsuki... no entiendo qué ha pasado... de repente, vi el coche...

Natsuki:- cerró los ojos- no te preocupes, ahora ya todo estará bi...- en un instante, la mano de Itsuko se volvió fría como la piedra. Natsuki abrió lentamente los ojos. Itsuko estaba pálida, y el marcapasos que tenía conectado marcaba que su corazón no latía...- ¡¡¡ITSUKO!- de repente, su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad, y su piel volvió a coger color... pero su mano seguía fría.

Rey de los demonios:- Natsuki oía como se acercaba- ahora todo depende de ti... te daré las 24 horas que le han dado a ella los médicos. Si accedes a venir conmigo, ella vivirá. Si no...- pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Natsuki y la abrazó, mientras le olía el pelo- hasta pronto, mi querida Finn...- mientras desaparecía de la habitación, una lágrima corría por el rostro de Natsuki.

Ya no había salida, ya no quedaba esperanza. Tan solo su decisión. Pero si accedía... toda su vida... todo por lo que habría luchado hasta ahora...

Fin capítulo 55


	57. 24 horas

Capítulo 56: 24 horas

Minori:- entró corriendo en la habitación- ¿qué ha pasado? El marcapasos se paró y...

Natsuki:- cayó al suelo- no... no...

Minori:- se acercó corriendo a la cama, pero vio que todo seguía en orden- ¿eh? Todo sigue igual... ¿estás bien?- se agachó y miró a Natsuki- tu amiga está bien... no te preocupes...- viendo que Natsuki no respondía, se levantó- avisaré al doctor...- sus ojos se cruzaron fugazmente con el muñequito que había colgado. Estaba todo descuartizado- ¡¡dios...!- salió corriendo de la habitación, y al cabo de unos minutos volvió acompañada de Chiaki.

Chiaki:- vio a Natsuki en el suelo y se abalanzó sobre ella- Natsuki, hija...

Natsuki: papá...- lo abrazó fuertemente- ¡¡papá!

Chiaki: ya pasó todo...

Minori: eh.. ¿es su hija?

Chiaki: sí, Minori. Está es mi hija Natsuki. ¿nos podrías dejar solos?

Minori: ah, sí, claro- salió de la sala.

Chiaki:- hizo que Natsuki le mirara- haber, ¿qué ha pasado?

Natsuki: papá... Itsuko... Itsuko... ¡¡mierda!- volvió a abrazar a su padre.

Chiaki: cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? Mira, hija, Itsuko está bien, ahora duerme. Solo podemos esperar... así que ten paciencia, ¿sí? Ya verás como se recupera... tal vez no deberías quedarte aquí... será mejor que vuelvas a casa...

Natsuki: ¡¡no! No...- miró a su padre- solo me asusté porque se puso un poco blanca... pero ya está, papá... no te preocupes, no volveré a molestar.

Chiaki:- sonrió- está bien... pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírsela a Minori- salió por la puerta.

Natsuki: "papá... no puedo decírselo... ¡¡no puedo decírselo a nadie! Tan solo conseguiría que se preocuparan... ¡¡no! ¡¡esto debes pasarlo sola, Natsuki!"- miró a Itsuko- Itsuko... ¿qué debo hacer?- se arrodilló al lado de la cama, mientras ponía sus manos sobre Itsuko- ¿cómo puedo evitar lo inevitable? Ayúdame, Itsuko...- se quedó mirando el frío rostro de su amiga- "ahora estás así por mi culpa... por culpa de ese estúpido pacto... ¿qué debo hacer?"- le tocó el rostro, mientras sonreía- tú siempre me dijiste que debía luchar por lo mío con Shinji... me pregunto a qué precio debo luchar, cuanto voy a tener que perder, Itsuko...

Voz 1: ¿seguro qué es ésta? Parece bastante fiambre...

Voz 2: que sí... mira que te llegas a fiar poco de mí.

Voz 1: ¡¡no es eso! Pero... no sé...

Voz 2: tú tranquila, que estando yo aquí todo va a ir como la seda, Me-chan.

Voz 1: ¡¡aiiiiiiiiiii que mono!

Natsuki:- abrió los ojos. Ligeramente dormida, parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse realmente cuenta de dónde venían las voces. Dos personas, un chico y una chica, estaban puestos a ambos lados de la cama de Itsuko, mirándola fijamente. La cosa habría sido relativamente normal si no fuera porque se dio cuenta de que ambos flotaban- ¡¡¡¡¡UAHHHHHHHH! ¡¡¡FANTASMAS!- la chica se abalanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca.

Chica: ¡¡¡¡shhhhht! ¡¡no chilles o vendrá más gente!- soltó lentamente a Natsuki. Vestía un traje blanco, bastante corto, con unas medias que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas, atadas a las piernas con unas ligas. Sus guantes y diadema hacían juego con su vestido, y su pelo rosa daba un toque muy especial. Lo más mono eran las orejas de conejo que le salían de la cabeza.

Natsuki:- se los quedó mirando atónita- ¿quién se supone que sois? ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Chico: ahhhhhh, Me-chan... debe ser ella, ¿no?- parecía un tanto aburrido. También llevaba un vestido blanco, a conjunto con el de la muchacha, pero en vez de orejas de conejo mostraba un gorro blanco con dos agujeros para lo que parecían orejas de perro. Ambos tenían alas que sobresalían de la espalda.

Chica:- mirando fijamente a Natsuki- sí, no puede ser de otra manera...- se le alegró la cara de repente- ¡¡debe ser la famosa Finn Fishu!

Natsuki: ¿cómo sabéis quién soy? ¿quiénes sois?

Chico:- se levantó- Me-chan, estamos siendo muy groseros... deberíamos presentarnos.

Chica: ¡¡ups! ¡¡es verdad!

Ambos: ¡Quienquiera que nos llamó o invitó! ¡¡Somos la super-unión justo detrás de ti!

Chica:- haciendo un pequeño saltito- ¡¡Meroko-chan!

Chico:- con un dedo en la frente- Izumi-kun...

Chica: y juntos somos...

Ambos: ¡¡MIRUMEIKO!- ambos se quedaron parados después de esta gran presentación, mientras Natsuki les miraba atónita.

Natsuki: ¿Traducid?

Meroko: ¡¡jooo! ¡¡Izumi, sabía que no quedaría bien! ¡¡la gente no nos entiende con esta frase!

Izumi: no te desesperes, Me-chan...- Natsuki se fijó algo que sujetaba Izumi en la mano. Era una guadaña.

Natsuki:- se quedó fijamente mirando la guadaña, mientras discutían entre ellos- ¿sois... shinigami, dioses de la muerte?

Meroko: ¡¡uops! ¡¡sí! ¡¡yo soy Meroko, encantada! ¡¡hemos oído muchos mitos sobre ti, Finn! ¡¡soy una gran fan tuya!

Natsuki:- parecía triste- ¿habéis venido... a buscar...?

Izumi: sí, hemos venido por orden del mismísimo rey de los demonios a buscar el alma que yace en esta sala.

Meroko:- se alteró- ¡¡Izumi, eres un bruto sin tacto!- Natsuki miró al suelo.

Natsuki: ni siquiera esperó una respuesta...

Meroko:- se acercó a Natsuki- ¡¡ei, mi compañero se ha explicado mal!- Natsuki la miró- no es exactamente así como han ido las cosas... lo que pasa es que el nombre de esta chica ha aparecido en la lista negra... ha vuelto a desaparecer... y ha vuelto a aparecer... no sabemos qué pasa, así que vinimos a comprobarlo...

Natsuki: ¿así que no os la llevaréis?- parecía esperanzada.

Izumi: por ahora su nombre está poco definido en la lista, pero en cuanto esté completamente puesto me la llevaré sin remordimientos- sonrió- no me odies por ello.

Meroko: ¡¡Izumi!- Natsuki se volvió a encoger de hombros- lo que pasa es que viniendo hacia aquí nos enteramos más o menos de lo ocurrido... nos hemos encontrado frente a frente con el rey de los demonios y...

Natsuki: ¿con él?

Izumi:- parecía atónito- ¿él? Dirás...

Meroko: ¡¡Izumi, no líes más las cosas!- Izumi se calló- bueno, se puede decir que estamos aquí a la espera de tu decisión...- guiñó un ojo a Natsuki- ¡¡pero no te preocupes, no nos la pensamos llevar antes de tiempo!

Izumi:- miró a Natsuki, que parecía metida en un fuerte shock- Me-chan, has acabado de demolerla. Yo no quiero saber nada...- desapareció.

Meroko: ¡¡pero que morro! ¡¡me deja a mí con todo el trabajo!- Natsuki calló al suelo, cogiéndose fuertemente el rostro con las manos- ¡¡ei, Finn! ¡¡cálmate, mujer!

Natsuki: ¡¡¡por mi culpa! ¡¡todo es por mi culpa! ¡¡Itsuko va a morir por mi culpa! No...- Meroko le acarició la cabeza.

Meroko:- mostraba una cara muy seria- siempre que alguien querido nos deja nos duele tanto que parece un dolor insoportable, pero no te mientas, siempre será más llevadero que tu propia muerte. Así que no llores- Natsuki se quedó parada- ¡¡ahora me voy a buscar a ese petardo de Izumi, así te dejo recapacitar un poco!- desapareció tras decir eso, pero a Natsuki le marcó mucho sus palabras.

Natsuki: mi propia muerte... ¿de veras el dolor es menor que el de mi propia muerte...?- se quedó encogida en el suelo, recapacitando sobre las palabras que acababa de escuchar. De repente, unos ruidos procedentes de la ventana la hicieron mirar hacia arriba. Los dos shinigami discutían mientras iban acercándose a la habitación.

Meroko: ¡¡ya te vale, Izumi! Salir huyendo así es de cobardes...

Izumi:- parecía cansado de tanto sermón- ya... no me lo repitas más veces...

Meroko: ¡¡pero es que no me quieres, eres un mentiroso! Y yo... ¡¡y yo que te quiero tanto!- al decir esto se puso colorada.

Izumi: ya... ya lo sé... es la 153ª vez que me lo dices...

Meroko: ¡¡pero tú nunca me tomas en serio!- Izumi la agarró fuertemente por la cintura. Parecía muy enfadado.

Izumi: como vuelvas a abrir esa boca que tienes para soltar sandeces recibirás un castigo merecido, Me-chan.

Meroko: pero...- no le dio tiempo a seguir hablando, ya que Izumi abalanzó rápidamente su boca contra la de Meroko y la hizo callar, dándole un profundo beso. Natsuki se había apoyado en la ventana para mirarlos, pero ellos no se habían percatado.

Izumi: ¿contenta, Me-chan? No vuelvas a decir que no te tomo en serio- le acarició el pelo y lo olió- recuerda que si yo sigo aquí es por ti, solo por ti.

Meroko: Izumi-kun... te quiero...- ambos se besaron de nuevo.

Izumi:- se percató de que Natsuki les miraba desde la ventana- parece que tenemos espectadores...

Natsuki: ¡¡ah! Yo no quería...

Meroko: ¡¡Finn!- se acercó volando hacia ella, muy contenta- no pasa nada, no pasa nada... ya volvemos a estar aquí. ¿ya te has decidido?

Natsuki.- evitó su mirada- bueno...

Izumi: Me-chan, estás volviendo a ser grosera...- se metió en la habitación, seguido de Meroko, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y Minori entró.

Natsuki: ¡¡Minori! Esto no es lo que parece... "¡¡maldición! ¿y ahora como le explico yo quienes son estos dos?"

Minori: ¿eh? ¿qué dices, Natsuki?- Meroko se puso delante de ella.

Meroko: no te preocupes, Finn, no nos puede ver- se puso a hacerle gañotas, pero Minori no reaccionaba- ¿ves?

Minori: Natsuki, han venido unas personas preguntando por ti. ¿las hago pasar?

Natsuki: sí...- Minori dio media vuelta y se fue- ¿cómo es que yo os veo pero ella no?

Izumi: está claro, Nat-chan, sólo pueden vernos aquellos que van a...

Meroko: tú eres una excepción, porque tienes poderes mágicos. Como fuiste un ángel en otra vida, eres capaz de ver a los dioses de la muerte- Izumi puso una cara poco aprobativa, pero se calló.

Natsuki: pues yo de vosotros me iría escondiendo, porque la mayoría de personas que conozco os deben poder ver...

Meroko: ¿qué?- se abrió la puerta, y Meroko e Izumi "desaparecieron" con un sonido seco y bajo.

Shuichi: ¿puedo pasar?

Natsuki: Shuichi...- se acercó a Itsuko, y le tocó la cara.

Shuichi: así, tan tranquila, solo parece que duerma...

Natsuki:- intentó sonreír- los médicos han dicho que hay posibilidades de que se recupere...- se calló de repente. Por la mejilla de Shuichi caía una pequeña lagrimilla.

Shuichi: lo siento... sé que Itsuko no querría verme así, pero...- se sentó- no puedo evitarlo- miró a Natsuki- ¿por qué a ella? ¿por qué ahora? No lo entiendo...

Natsuki:- miraba a Shuichi con tristeza- ¿realmente la querías, Shuichi?

Shuichi: no sólo eso, sino que era la mujer ideal para mí. La amaba y no era una reencarnación de Jeanne d' Arc... realmente llegué a quererla...- Natsuki bajó la vista- pero ella sabía que su hora iba a llegar.

Natsuki: ¿qué?

Shuichi:- la miró seriamente- la última vez que la vi... me pidió que la hiciera feliz, y lo hice... pero entonces me dio las gracias, por haberla hecho feliz por última vez... al principio no lo entendí, pero... constantemente lo repetía... en los momentos más inoportunos...- Natsuki se quedó petrificada.

Natsuki: a mí... también me lo dijo... que quería volver a ver a una persona que perdió hacía mucho tiempo... antes del accidente me lo dijo, me dijo que había sido feliz por última vez...- de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas- Itsuko...

Shuichi:- sonrió- no debes llorar, Natsuki... tú misma me has dicho que aún hay esperanzas- Natsuki le miró fijamente- y yo, hasta que no eche el último suspiro, seguiré creyendo en ella... seguiré esperándola. Sé que no será capaz de dejarme solo ahora... ¿verdad?

Natsuki: Shuichi... "realmente... la quería... Itsuko... ¡¡no puedo, eres demasiado importante para mí!"- se levantó de golpe- ¡¡Shuichi! ¡¡estoy segura!

Shuichi: ¿eh?

Natsuki:- se acercó a la ventana, con el rostro felizmente triste, y respiró fuertemente. Después miró a Shuichi- estoy convencida de que volverá. No la voy a dejar marchar- Shuichi le sonrió. Desde una esquina de la habitación, un conejito y un perrito que parecían de peluche observaban atentamente.

Fin capítulo 56


	58. Hasta siempre

Capítulo 57: Hasta siempre...

Minori:- estaba cambiándole el suero a Itsuko. Hacía pocos minutos que Shuichi se había ido- ¡¡bien, ya está!- se giró hacia Natsuki, sonriente- ¿no crees que tiene mejor cara?

Natsuki:- sonrió- sí... eso quiere decir que se recuperará...

Minori: ¡¡pues claro! ¡¡que la estoy cuidando yo! ¡¡y a todos aquellos que cuido, se curan enseguida! En fin... si necesitas algo...

Natsuki:- no le dejó acabar la frase- no te preocupes, te llamaré- Minori recogió las cosas mientras Natsuki miraba el reloj. Era mediodía, y quedaban menos de cuatro horas para que pasaran las 24 de margen que le habían dado a Itsuko. Rápidamente y antes de que se fuera, se dirigió a Minori- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Minori: ¿sí?- Natsuki cogió un papel y empezó a apuntar números de teléfono. Luego se lo dio a Minori.

Natsuki: ¿podrías llamar a estas personas? Necesito que vengan a ver a Itsuko... y bueno... yo no quiero moverme de su lado y...- Minori le puso un dedo en los labios.

Minori:- leyendo los nombres de al lado de cada uno de los teléfonos- Momoko, Toshiki y Maron. ¿estos?

Natsuki:- el corazón le dio un vuelco. El teléfono de Shinji no estaba en la lista- "necesito verlo, pero... sé que si lo veo me echaré atrás, y no puedo hacer eso" Sí...- Minori salió por la puerta- va a ser lo mejor...

Meroko:- tenía forma de un pequeño conejito rosa- ¿qué va a ser lo mejor?- Natsuki se echó atrás, pero Meroko recuperó su aspecto original.

Natsuki: ah, eres tú...

Izumi:- apareció detrás de Meroko- ¿qué pretendes, Nat-chan?

Natsuki:- se encogió de hombros- ya he tomado una decisión...- miró fijamente a Izumi- el nombre de Itsuko va a desaparecer de esa lista vuestra.

Izumi: en fin...- la guadaña que durante todo el rato había llevado en la mano desapareció- por si cambias de opinión, estaremos por aquí- acto seguido, salió por la ventana.

Meroko: ¡¡Izumi, espérame!- miró a Natsuki preocupada- ¿estás segura?

Natsuki:- sonrió- tú misma me has mostrado que siempre hay algo más doloroso que perder la propia vida... y no pienso dejar que os llevéis a Itsuko.

Meroko:- se entristeció- no has entendido nada...

Natsuki:- se quedó extrañada- ¿eh?- Meroko desapareció de delante de sus ojos- ¿qué ha querido decir?

Momoko: ¡¡Natsuki!- apareció de repente por la puerta de la habitación, acompañada de Toshiki. Habían pasado tres horas, y tan solo quedaba ya una hora y media para que se cumpliera el plazo.

Natsuki: Momoko... Toshiki... por fin aparecéis...

Momoko: lo siento, es que nos hemos perdido...- miró a Itsuko- ¿cómo va?

Natsuki:- sonrió- bien, en menos de una hora despertará, seguro- Momoko notó algo raro en su amiga.

Momoko: ¿estás bien? veníamos preocupados por esa llamada tuya...

Natsuki:- miró al suelo- necesitaba verte... necesitaba algún apoyo... recordar cosas buenas...- Momoko la abrazó, pero se sorprendió al ver que Natsuki no lloraba- tengo miedo, Momoko, mucho miedo... pero voy a ser firme... no me voy a echar atrás.

Momoko: ¿de qué estás hablando, Natsuki?

Natsuki:- se estiró fuertemente- ¡¡uahhhh! ¡¡ya me encuentro mucho mejor!- la sonrisa alegre volvió a su cara- ¡¡vamos a dar una vuelta por el hospital, que hace casi 24 horas que no salgo de aquí!- Momoko y Toshiki se miraron extrañados, pero accedieron. Estuvieron dando vueltas por todo el hospital (descubrieron más de un muñequito de los de Minori colgados por diversas camas) y al fin, al cabo de una hora, volvieron a la habitación.

Momoko: ¡¡no me imaginaba el hospital tan grande!

Natsuki: ya ves...- al entrar en la habitación y ver a Itsuko, entendió que su tiempo se terminaba- Momoko... te voy a pedir un último favor por hoy.

Momoko: ¿sí?

Natsuki: necesito que traigas urgentemente a mi madre, tengo que hablar con ella- al decir esto, su rostro se oscureció- es muy urgente.

Momoko: Natsuki...- Toshiki le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

Toshiki: no te preocupes, te la traemos enseguida.

Natsuki: Toshiki... gracias, gracias... por todo- y ambos salieron de la sala. Natsuki se dirigió hacia Itsuko- ya queda menos, Itsuko... pronto despertarás.

Momoko:- veía como Toshiki había acelerado de repente- ¿pero a qué viene tanta prisa, Toshiki?

Toshiki: rápido, Momoko. Tenemos que traer cuanto antes a Maron...

Momoko:- no entendía nada- ¡¡eso ya lo sé! ¡pero no hace falta que corras tanto!- cogió por el brazo a Toshiki para intentar pararlo, pero este se giró enfurecido.

Toshiki: ¿¡pero es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡debemos darnos prisa! ¡¡el tiempo de Natsuki se está acabando!- Momoko, que hasta entonces había mantenido con fuerza su brazo sujeto al de Toshiki, soltó de repente.

Momoko: ¿qué... qué quieres decir con eso?

Toshiki: no estoy seguro... pero todo esto me huele demasiado mal. Además, he notado una aura oscura alrededor de Natsuki... el rey de los demonios la está acechando. ¡¡y seguro que Natsuki se ha dado cuenta!- miró fijamente a Momoko- ¿no lo entiendes? ¡¡Natsuki está en peligro! Y si ha pedido de ver a Maron debe ser por algo... - Momoko no dijo una palabra más. Sin dejarle acabar de hablar, empezó a correr como nunca lo había hecho, dejando atrás toda indecisión.

Momoko: "Natsuki... ¡¡Natsuki! ¡¡no hagas locuras! No te metas en problemas..."

Natsuki: tarda demasiado... no va a llegar...- quedaban menos de cinco minutos cuando, de repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Maron entró en la habitación, sin aliento- mamá... ¡¡mamá!- Natsuki se lanzó sobre su madre y la abrazó con fuerza.

Maron: ya estoy aquí... Toshiki me lo ha explicado todo...- miró a Natsuki- Natsuki, cariño, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?- Natsuki se quedó de piedra.

Natsuki:- apartó la mirada de su madre- Itsuko tuvo un accidente... y, bueno, no podía dejarla sola...- miró de reojo a su madre. Tenía el rostro muy firme, y muy serio- mamá, yo... no podía dejarla morir...

Maron: ¿qué?- Natsuki miró el reloj. Quedaba poco menos de dos minutos.

Natsuki: "no puedo perder más tiempo... ya no hay marcha atrás"- miró firmemente a su madre, que a la vez le devolvía una mirada de ignorancia- mamá... lo siento... siento no haber sido la hija que siempre quisiste tener... siento no haber intentado ser feliz por todos los medios... te he traído tantos dolores de cabeza en todos estos años...

Maron:- cogió fuertemente a Natsuki de los hombros. Ya no conservaba una mirada de ignorancia, sino que su rostro emanaba pavor, y sus palabras miedo- ¿pero qué estás diciendo, hija? ¿qué has hecho? ¿por qué demonios me dices todas estas...?- calló de repente, al ver la cara de su hija. Una lágrima le recorría la mejilla hasta la boca, donde mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

Natsuki: Te quiero, mamá... siempre has sido mi apoyo, siempre... incluso cuando te fundiste conmigo, siempre estabas allí para aconsejarme... te aprecio mucho, por eso... por eso...- abrazó a su madre y, lentamente, le susurró al oído- por eso quiero despedirme de ti.

Maron:- la miró, despavorida- ¿qué... has...?- su rostro se contorsionó por la rabia, mientras sujetaba fuertemente los hombros de su hija- ¿¿¿¿QUÉ COÑO HAS HECHO, NATSUKI? ¿¿¿¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TODO ESTO ES UNA MALDITA TRAMPA, HIJA? ¡¡¡TODO ES UNA TRAMPA! ¡¡¡LO ÚNICO QUE BUSCA ES A TI!

Natsuki:- levantó suavemente el rostro de su madre, sonriendo- por eso mismo... sólo me quiere a mí... ya va siendo hora de que el resto de gente deje de pagar por ello, ¿no crees?- miró a Itsuko- ella, Karin, Kyoko, todos... no tienen a culpa de nada- volvió a mirar a su madre, que la escuchaba sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos- tú no tienes la culpa de nada, mamá.- la firme mirada flaqueó- Shinji... tampoco... únicamente me quiere a mí... si yo me entrego, todo terminará... Itsuko despertará...

Maron:- zarandeó a su hija con energía, sin parpadear, con los ojos como platos de lo atónita que esas palabras le habían dejado- ¿y piensas que se conformará? ¡¡tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Natsuki! Tú solo...- cayó al suelo, mientras sus manos seguían apoyadas en Natsuki- tú solo... fuiste un ángel... que quiso salvarlo... a esa maldita escoria... ¡¡¡¡¡NO TIENES POR QUÉ PAGAR POR ELLO! Ah...- Natsuki le besó la frente.

Natsuki: lo siento, lo siento, mamá... ojalá no recordaras nada de esto, ojalá no sufrieras así... – se agachó- sé que es una trampa, sé que solo me quiere a mí... pero todo volverá a la normalidad... una vida sin demonios...- en un momento, su expresión cambió. Seguía sonriendo, pero su mirada era más decidida que nunca- mamá, volveré. No sé cuando, no sé si en esta vida o en alguna próxima... Maron... nos volveremos a ver... algún día...

Maron:- abrió más los ojos, mientras lloraba- Finn...

Natsuki: Adiós...- el reloj de la habitación sonó en la hora en punto. El momento había llegado. Una nube negra apareció en los pies de Natsuki, mientras por la puerta apareció una figura...

Shinji: ¡¡Natsuki!

Natsuki:- miró despavorida el panorama. Shinji acababa de entrar, seguido de Momoko, Toshiki, Chiaki y Shuichi, y se iba acercando poco a poco a ella mientras, a sus pies, Maron luchaba contra la negrura que poco a poco la iba cubriendo- "no puede ser... ahora no... ¿por qué tuvo que aparecer ahora, cuando estoy tan al borde del abismo? Shinji..."- lentamente, levantó una mano hacia él. La negrura seguía subiendo...

Shinji: ¿qué... Natsuki?- Natsuki le rozó las mejillas con la punta de los dedos, mientras sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Natsuki: Shinji... lo siento... después de todo, no voy a poder cumplir nuestra promesa... no voy a poder estar junto a ti...

Shinji: ¿pero...- agarró su mano- Por qué?

Natsuki: Shinji... tengo frío...- la negrura empezó a cubrirle gran parte del pecho- tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar... pero todo se acabó... por fin...- hizo ademán de caerse al suelo, pero Shinji la sostuvo con fuerza para que no cayera- Shinji... te quiero... siempre, siempre te he querido... siempre te querré... si volviéramos a encontrarnos, en otro cuerpo, en otro mundo... querría volver a enamorarme de ti... y tu de mí... querría volver a estar junto a ti. Ahora... debo despedirme... por el bien de Itsuko... de todos.

Shinji: Natsuki...- mientras el cuello se le veía ennegrecido, Natsuki besó tiernamente a Shinji.

Natsuki: Te quiero, Shinji...- se levantó, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y miró a todos- gracias por todo... cuidad de Itsuko en mi lugar... Momoko, no me seas despistada y ten cuidado con la gente nueva que conozcas, Toshiki, cuídamela... Papá... ayuda a mamá, no la dejes nunca... siempre estaré con vosotros. Itsuko... pronto te pondrás bien.

Maron:- miraba hacia el suelo, mientras, en vano, seguía intentando apartar la neblina oscura que rodeaba a Natsuki- Natsuki...

Natsuki:- sonrió- Mamá... no llores... volveremos a vernos... Shinji...- miró a Shinji, que estaba frente a ella, sin entender muy bien el por qué de todo...- adiós... siempre te llevaré conmigo. Nos volveremos a encontrar...

La neblina cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Natsuki y desapareció con ella, mientras, desde un recóndito lugar de la mente, todos escucharon las mismas palabras:

Hasta siempre...

Fin capítulo 57

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: weno, weno... llegamos a puntos extremos de la historia! Me pasaré una pequeña temporada sin poder subir nada (es lo que tiene trabajar... lo siento por los lectores). Espero que disfrutéis de estos dos capítulos y... hasta la próxima!


	59. El sueño que se hizo pedazos

Capítulo 58: el sueño que se hizo pedazos

"Hasta siempre..." todos oyeron claramente, en el interior de sus corazones, como estas últimas palabras de Natsuki se quedaban grabadas profundamente... Todos quedaron atónitos, fríos, sin saber qué decir. El reloj dejó de sonar, y ahora el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los sollozos apagados de Maron, que seguía en el suelo. Todo el resto era un silencio sepulcral. La primera en romperlo, sin embargo, fue la propia Maron.

Maron: maldita... escoria...- clavó fuertemente su puño contra el suelo, con tal fuerza que rompió la baldosa- ¡¿¡¿¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO, MALDITAAAAA! ¡¡¡¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJA! ¡¡¡DEVUÉLVEME A FINN! ¡¡¡ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA! ¡¡¡¡CÓGEME A MÍ, MÁTAME SI QUIERES! Pero a ella no... ha sufrido demasiado... ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!- todos se la quedaron mirando, sin saber qué decir.

Shinji: Maron...- puso una mano sobre el hombro de Maron, pero ésta lo apartó con furia, a la vez que se levantaba y se lanzaba hacia Shuichi.

Maron: tú sabes donde está... ¡¡tú sabes donde se esconde el alma de esa escoria! ¡¡¡LLÉVAME! ¡¡¡LLÉVAME JUNTO A NATSUKI!- su mirada demostraba una rabia sin precedentes, una mirada que hizo recular a Shuichi, el cual empezó a sudar.

Shuichi: yo... no puedo...

Maron:- lo estampó contra la pared- ¡¡no me vengas con gilipolleces! ¡¡no ha sido un pacto justo, y tú lo sabes! ¡¡tú estás conpinchado con ella, estoy segura!

Shinji:- no entendía- ¿con... ella?- Maron lanzó una mirada de odio hacia la cama. Itsuko seguía igual, sin despertar.

Momoko: ¡¡Itsuko! ¿por qué no despierta? ¿no dijo Natsuki que despertaría? ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Maron: ¡¡era una maldita trampa!- miró a Shuichi con rabia- y tú lo sabías... y no me dijiste nada de sus planes... ¡¡¡nada!- lo cogió por el cuello del jersey, y lo levantó, a la vez que lo zarandeaba con furia- ¡¡maldito demonio! ¡¡maldita escoria desterrada de los cielos! ¡devuélveme a mi ángel! ¡¡¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!

Chiaki:- se abalanzó sobre Maron, intentando detenerla- ¡cálmate, Maron! ¡¡no eres tú! ¡¡la culpa aquí solo la tiene el rey de los demonios! ¡¡ni Noin, ni nadie! ¡¡solo él!

Maron:- se rebelaba ante su marido, intentando deshacerse de él- ¡no, no! ¡¡él tiene también la culpa, él también! ¡¡él lo sabía! Y ella... ¡¡ella tiene la culpa de todo!- se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Itsuko- ¡¡tú, maldita! ¡¡devuélveme a mi hija! ¡¡todo es por tu culpa... todo! - todos se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero no pudieron impedir que Maron la cogiera por el cuello- ¡¡dime donde está mi hija! ¡¡¡DIME DONDE TE LA HAS LLEVADO!

Shinji: ¡¡Maron, contrólate!- de repente, Maron calló. De sus manos, una nube negra salió y envolvió todo el cuerpo de Itsuko, que desapareció al igual que Natsuki- ¡¡Itsuko! ¡¡no!- intentó sujetarla, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ya había desaparecido. La cama donde antes reposaba se hallaba completamente vacía.

Maron: no... no... ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!- cayó al suelo, mientras gritaba de dolor- ¡¡¡¡¡FINN!

Momoko: ¿Itsuko ha...?

Maron: ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA ESCORIA ESTÁS HECHA!- todos se pusieron alrededor de Maron, que, aunque lloraba de rabia, ya no intentaba atentar contra nadie. Todos excepto...

Shuichi:- estaba apoyado contra la pared en la que Maron le había empotrado, pero una pequeña mueca de satisfacción y tristeza cubría ahora su rostro- el tiempo ha empezado a correr... Itsuko. ¿a dónde habéis ido...?

Shinji: Natsuki...

Natsuki:- todo estaba oscuro- "¿dónde estoy? Que más dará... ahora todo ya, es igual... todo terminó... vuelvo a la soledad...

Voz:- se oía muy a lo lejos- ¡Finn! ¡¡Finn!

Natsuki: "¿quién eres? ¿por qué me llamas? No puedo verte..."

Voz:- cada vez se escuchaba más clara- ¡¡¡Finn! ¡¡Finn!- una sombra se iba diseñando entre la oscuridad, una forma humana, sobre ella...

Natsuki: esa voz... yo la he escuchado antes...

Voz: ven a mí... Finn Fishu.

Natsuki:- la figura se iba acentuando cada vez más, mientras empezaba a brillar la luz- esas palabras... me llevaron hasta ti... entonces... eres...

Voz: por fin has vuelto a mí, Finn... mi amada Finn...

Natsuki: entonces eres... ¿el rey de los demonios...?

Itsuko: ¡¡Natsuki!- Natsuki abrió los ojos. Frente a ella, y zarandeándola con fuerza, estaba Itsuko- ¡¡por fin despiertas!

Natsuki: ¿Itsuko? ¡¡Itsuko!- se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla- ¡¡menos mal que estás bien! Tuve tanto miedo, tanto miedo a que no despertaras... ¡¡pero por fin estás bien!- de pronto, vio a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una cámara realmente grande, y tan solo estaban ellas dos- pero... ¿dónde estamos?- poco a poco, la memoria le fe viniendo de nuevo- es verdad, estábamos en el hospital, y estaban todos... y yo me despedí... pero...- cogió a Itsuko por los hombros, mientras se la quedaba mirando incrédula- ¿¿pero qué haces tú aquí? ¡¡deberías estar en el hospital! ¿por qué estás aquí, Itsuko?

Itsuko: Natsuki... yo...- no la dejó acabar. Se levantó y se puso a chillar a los cuatro vientos.

Natsuki: ¡¡esto no fue lo acordado! ¡¡ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto! ¡¡devuélvela al hospital ahora mismo! ¡¡yo tengo que pagarte, no ella! ¡¡déjala ir en paz!

Itsuko: Natsuki, déjame explicarte...

Natsuki:- se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Itsuko, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro- Itsuko, no te preocupes... debe haber un malentendido, enseguida podrás volver con todos... volver con Shinji...- bajó la cabeza- estar... a su lado por mí... ser feliz a su lado...

Itsuko:- la abrazó- no digas esas cosas... recuerda que te lo dije, no te dejaré sola, Natsuki, siempre me vas a tener a tu lado...

Natsuki: Itsuko, pero yo... tengo que pagar el precio... no tú... tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, no tienes porqué estar aquí, conmigo...- también la abrazó- te quiero mucho, y quiero que seas feliz... tienes que volver...

Itsuko: no Natsuki... tú y yo... siempre estaremos juntas... más allá de la muerte, del tiempo... siempre a mi lado... Finn.- Natsuki abrió los ojos. De repente, un miedo le entró en el cuerpo, un terrible horror a confirmar lo que se acababa de pasar por la mente...

Natsuki:- tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía vocalizar sonido alguno, y apenas se atrevía a moverse- "no puede ser... posible... no, no puede... ser..."- muy lentamente, y mientras sus manos temblaban, Natsuki fue separando su cuerpo al de Itsuko, teniendo la cabeza agachada. Pero cuando la levantó, no fue a Itsuko a quien vio, sino a...- a... amo...

Rey de los demonios:- cogió las temblorosas manos de Natsuki, mientras ésta no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, negros como la oscuridad más profunda... subió lentamente las manos de Natsuki hasta que rozaron su rostro- por fin... vuelves a mí... -una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rey, pero no una risa diabólica, sino más bien de suma felicidad, mientras una lágrima tocaba los finos dedos de Natsuki, que se deslizó hasta el suelo quedando inconsciente... pero ya no era el cuerpo de Natsuki lo que caía, sino el de un ángel caído de pelo verde llamado Finn Fishu...

Shinji:- estaba sentado en la sala de estar, con Momoko, Toshiki y Shuichi- me pregunto... qué es lo que ha pasado... no entiendo nada, Natsuki e Itsuko han...- calló en ese momento, pues Chiaki apareció en la sala- ¿cómo se encuentra?

Chiaki:- se sentó lentamente en una silla, mientras no dejaba de mirar al suelo- físicamente está bien, no tiene absolutamente nada... pero hemos tenido que inyectarle un sedante muy fuerte, puede que no despierte en días... no había otra forma de tranquilizarla, no dejaba de gritar... bueno, vosotros mismos lo habéis visto...

Momoko: Maron...- miró al suelo- que tan terrible puede ser este sentimiento de soledad, de pérdida... la ha llevado al borde de la locura... Natsuki ha... desaparecido delante de nuestros ojos... sin dejar rastro...

Shinji:- pegó un puñetazo a su propia pierna- ¿acaso no vamos a poder hacer nada por ayudarla? ¿nos tenemos que quedar aquí plantados sin más? Al menos Maron... luchaba... yo ni siquiera pude... entender qué quería decirme...- su voz sonaba cada vez más apagada, e iba agachando la cabeza cada vez más y más.

Chiaki: Maron llegó a extremos muy altos...- miró hacia la salida- mírala, parecía una loca, intentando estrangular a la pobre Itsuko... culpándola... nadie de nosotros tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado.

Shuichi:- un tono cortante salió de su boca, mientras se estiraba por el cansancio- nadie puede parar las riendas del destino...

Momoko: ¿qué?

Shuichi:- se levantó- miradlo por este lado, ¿queréis? ¿por qué os pensáis que Natsuki no os había comentado nada de lo que iba a pasar? ¿por qué no os había dicho que el precio que tenía que pagar era ella? ¡pues precisamente, porque no quería veros así! ¡¡ella sabía perfectamente que no había otra opción! –de repente, su tranquila cara se vio contorsionada por la rabia- ¿debemos resignarnos, dices? ¡¡no nos estamos resignando! ¡¡al fin y al cabo, es ella la que ha pagado las consecuencias!- lanzó un jarrón al suelo, provocando un gran estrépito- es ella la que ha decidido su propio camino... nosotros no podemos cambiar eso.

Shinji:- se levantó, encarándose a Shuichi- ¿qué ella decidió su propio camino? ¿pero que sandeces sueltas tú ahora? ¿acaso ella decidió desaparecer, abandonarnos a todos? ¿acaso ese camino lo escogió ella?

Shuichi:- lo miró con gran rabia en los ojos- bajo la coacción, hasta el más bello de los ángeles puede acabar haciendo locuras...- bajo la cabeza- sino... mira a Maron...

Chiaki:- levantó el rostro- ¿bajo la coacción? ¿qué quieres decir?

Shuichi: pues exactamente eso. Natsuki estaba coaccionada al tomar esa decisión, por eso decidió ese camino y no otro.

Momoko: ¿pero con qué? ¿por qué decidió ese camino? ¿qué pasaba si no accedía a desaparecer?- rápidamente, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una dama vestida con una túnica de hospital, arrastrando tras ella un par de tubos que llevaba incrustados en los brazos. Su voz era cortante.

Maron: dejad de decir sandeces. Desaparecer, desaparecer... ¿quién narices ha dicho que Natsuki ha desaparecido?- todos quedaron alucinados.

Chiaki: ¡¡¡¡MARON!- se levantó sobresaltado, y cogió rápidamente a su mujer, que en esos momentos caía al suelo, abatida- ¡¡dios! ¿pero como has podido levantarte en tus condiciones? ¡¡pero si el suero que te he inyectado debía mantenerte dormida mínimo diez horas!- Maron se apoyó en él para erguirse de nuevo.

Maron: gracias Chiaki, pero debo mantenerme en pie... no puedo dejarme vencer...

Chiaki: pero es imposible...- miró el brazo por donde le había inyectado el suero, y se sorprendió al verlo todo morado, inerte por la falta de sangre producida por un torniquete que se había hecho Maron. Por el diminuto agujero sometido, el suero iba saliendo lentamente...- ¡Maron, tu brazo!

Maron: no puedo dejar que me empotres en una cama durante diez horas, Chiaki... no hay tanto tiempo...- Chiaki la tumbó en el suelo, mientras el resto miraban despavoridos la escena.

Chiaki: está bien... pero no hagas más locuras... dios, no sé como voy a poderte recuperar este brazo...- le intentó deshacer el torniquete, pero Maron puso la mano, en señal de negación.

Toshiki:- se acercó a Maron- no te preocupes, yo me encargo de quitarte el suero... ¡!- puso las manos sobre el pequeño agujero por el que se le había inyectado, y acto seguido el suero salió disparado hacia fuera- ¿ves? Ya todo ha pasado...

Maron: gracias...- apartó la mano, dejando que Chiaki se ocupara del resto.

Shinji: Maron... ¿qué has querido decir antes? Natsuki ha desaparecido delante de nuestros ojos...

Maron: no.. aigh!- se quejaba del dolor del brazo, que al moverse se había quedado en una posición un tanto desconocida- ¡¡no ha desaparecido! ¡¡se la ha llevado! ese maldito bastardo... ¡¡engañó a Natsuki prometiéndole que si volvía a su lado devolvería a Itsuko a la vida! ¡¡todo fue una sucia trampa!

Momoko: ¿una... trampa? ¿eso quiere decir que, si Natsuki no hubiera accedido, Itsuko habría muerto?

Maron:- sonrió irónicamente- je... ilusa... ¡¡ilusos!- su rostro menguaba entre la ironía y el dolor, cuando clavó sus ojos en Shuichi- ¿por qué no se lo cuentas tú, Noin? ¡¿por qué no les dices la verdad!

Shuichi:- se echó hacia atrás al notar las miradas de todos- yo no... no sé qué quieres decir... con eso...- Maron le miró fríamente, atravesándole el cuerpo y el alma de una sola mirada, como si esa fuera la última cosa que pudiera ver en toda su vida, arrastrándolo hasta la verdad más oculta de su corazón.

Maron: ¿por qué no le dices la clase de trampa que le ha montado tu señor a todos ellos? O debería decir... ¿tu señora?- todos, incluido Chiaki, se quedaron sin habla, sin ser capaces de entender qué estaba intentando decir Maron.

Shinji: ¿pero q...?

Maron:- se levantó- ¡vamos, Noin! ¿por qué no se lo dices? ¡¿¡¿por qué no les dices la verdad, que tu puñetera novia, aquella maldita policía indefensa que no tenía nada que ver con esto es, en realidad, la maldita escoria que se ha llevado a mi hija! ¡¡responde Noin!

Momoko:- se había quedado helada- no... no puede ser...

Maron: ¡¡díselo! ¡¡diles quien es en verdad Itsuko! ¡¡la puñetera reencarnación de ese maldito ser despreciable que se llevó a Finn por delante una vez! ¡¡el rey de los demonios! ¡¡la abominación que lleva maldiciendo nuestras vidas desde que nació! ¡¡¡¡¡LA ÚNICA CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO!

El silencio que siguió fue sepulcral. Todos no daban crédito a lo acababan de escuchar. Shuichi cayó al suelo, clavado aún por la fría mirada de Maron, que aún seguía erguida mirándolo... en un lugar lejano, y ajena a todo esto, un pequeño ángel caído dormía plácidamente, soñando con los momentos que jamás volvería a tener...

Itsuko:- acariciaba la cabeza de Natsuki, mientras esta dormía plácidamente- ahora duerme, ten dulces sueños... pronto despertarás a la fría realidad.

"Será entonces, y solo a partir de entonces... cuando todo el amor hacia mí se convertirá en un odio irrefrenable contra la que fue tu amiga... contra la que seguirá siendo tu amiga hasta el momento en que despiertes de ese hermoso sueño..."

Fin capítulo 58


	60. Las palabras de Meroko

Capítulo 59: Las palabras de Meroko

Un largo silencio siguió a las palabras de Maron, que después de gritar y gritar se había calmado.

Maron:- se secó el sudor de la frente con el brazo bueno, mientras seguía con la mirada penetrada en Shuichi- ¿y bien? Creo que tienen derecho a una explicación...

Momoko: no... no puede ser... ¿cómo estás tan segura de lo que has dicho, Maron? ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

Maron: lo supe desde el primer momento en que la vi... ese ser despreciable, jamás debí permitir que se quedara cerca de Natsuki...

Shinji:- estaba rabioso, muy rabioso- ¿¿y entonces por qué lo permitiste? ¿¿por qué, si sabías quien era?

Maron:- al oír esto, bajó la cabeza- porque pensé... pensé que solo quería estar cerca de Natsuki... que se conformaba con eso...

Momoko: así que esa persona tan importante para Itsuko era...

Shuichi:- se atrevió a levantarse del suelo- era la propia Finn. Siempre, desde el principio de sus tiempos, su único objetivo fue este...- calló al notar de nuevo la mirada fulminante de Maron.

Maron: ¡¡y tú, cobarde sin escrúpulos, le seguiste la corriente! ¡¡tanto que decías que me amabas, que la amabas a ella! ¡¡y mira lo que hiciste, colaborar con esa escoria para que se la llevara de mi lado!- Shuichi le echó una mirada de rencor, que hizo parar en seco la marabunta de culpas que le iba a echar Maron.

Shuichi: no hables de lo que no sabes... las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen. Yo... también estoy coaccionado... tuve que escoger... no pienses que tú has sido la única que has perdido con esto. - miró al suelo- la propia Itsuko... hasta ella ha perdido esta batalla.

Shinji: ¿qué quieres decir...?

Shuichi: je...- mostró una risita sarcástica- ¿acaso te piensas que tu preciada amada aceptará estar con alguien que ha traicionado su confianza? No... vosotros habéis perdido a Natsuki, pero ella... ella, por tenerla a su lado, ha perdido todo aquello por lo que vivía...- miró de nuevo al suelo, mientras su rostro se oscurecía en las tinieblas- nadie, ninguno de nosotros... puede entender este sentimiento...

Natsuki:- estaba sentada, esperando- ¿dónde estoy? ¿quién va a venirme a buscar? ¿estoy... sola?

Itsuko:- apareció delante suyo, y le alargó una mano- Natsuki, ven conmigo... siempre estaremos juntas.

Natsuki:- cogió la mano con fuerza- ¡sí!- de repente, su rostro menguó; de su mano salieron espinos, que la ataron fuertemente a la mano de Itsuko- ¡¡no, suelta! ¡¡no quiero! No... ¡¡Itsuko!

Itsuko:- sonrió- lo siento, Natsuki... siempre estaremos juntas... siempre...- sus ropajes se oscurecieron, transformándose en el rey de los demonios. Los espinos crecían cada vez más, rasgando las manos de ambas y fundiendo su sangre en una sola...

Natsuki: duele... duele mucho...- miró al frente. Itsuko la miraba fijamente, cuando se acercó a ella y... la besó- ¡¡no!- cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero cuando los volvió a abrir Itsuko ya no estaba delante. Ni tan siquiera ella seguía allí. Su cuerpo mostraba símbolos oscuros, y delante suyo una inmensa puerta esperaba ser abierta. Tenía que abrirla, ese era su destino... estiró las manos hacia los pomos, los apretó contra sus palmas, no era un sueño, eran muy reales... estiró con fuerza y...

Voz: ¡¡¡¡NO! ¡¡¡¡NO LO HAGAS!

Natsuki:- despertó de repente. Sobre ella, el pelo rosado de Meroko se mezclaba con el sudor del esfuerzo, y al verle abrir los ojos respiró aliviada- ¿qué... ha pasado?

Meroko: menos mal que estás bien... tenía miedo, no despertabas... quedaste dormida después de aparecer en esta dimensión...

Natsuki: ¿¿y Itsuko?

Meroko:- le puso una mano encima- ¡¡shht! ¡¡no hagas tanto ruido! Si se enteran que te he despertado... será mi fin... joooooooo Izumi me regañará por esto...

Natsuki: ¿pero por qué? ¿qué pasaba si me despertabas? Estaba teniendo una pesadilla...- sonrió- te tengo que agradecer que me libraras de ella. ¿pero qué ha pasado? ¿Y Itsuko? Lo último que recuerdo es que se presentó el rey de los demonios ante mí... tomando el cuerpo de Itsuko... ¿no?

Meroko:- bajó la cabeza- esto... Natsuki...- pero no pudo decir más, porque en ese momento apareció Izumi frente a las dos.

Izumi: maldita humana, ¿tan ignorante eres? ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de que él y ella son la misma persona?

Natsuki: ¿qué?- no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Izumi: ¡¡exactamente eso! ¡no tomó el cuerpo de tu amiga! ¡¡es que tu amiga siempre fue el señor de los infiernos!

Natsuki:- no podía creerlo- no... debes de estar equivocado... no puede ser que Itsuko...- miró a Meroko, buscando un apoyo, pero esta tenía las orejas caídas, esperando una reprimenda que poco tardó en llegar.

Izumi: ¡¡y tú, Me-chan! ¿qué se supone que intentas? ¡¡Si sigues fastidiando el trabajo de otros, recibirás un castigo! ¡¡espero que no vuelva a suceder!- dicho esto, tomó el vuelo y se fue.

Meroko: ¡¡no, Izumi! Vaya... esta vez la hice buena...- miró a Natsuki, que tenía la cabeza agachada- ¿Natsuki?

Natsuki:- sus ojos no podían dejar de soltar lágrimas, mientras su pendiente negro se iba aclarando hasta tener un color de piedra clara- no puede ser... he dado mi vida... lo he sacrificado todo... ¿por una mentira? Dime que no es cierto... ¡¡¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ITSUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- su gritó desgarró todo el silencio de la sala, mientras ella se iba encogiendo más y más sobre sí misma- lo dejé todo... a todos... Momoko, Toshiki, papá, mamá, Shinji... Shinji... rompí nuestra promesa... por una mentira... no puede ser... snif...

Meroko:- su tono era muy seco- nada puede importar más que tu propia vida- Natsuki se giró, mirándole a la cara- ¿lo recuerdas? No te lo dije para que pensaras en su vida... si no en la tuya. Si confías en alguien, te puede llegar a herir tanto... intenté decírtelo, pero... todo fue inútil... la confianza es un sentimiento traicionero si se pone en malas manos...

Natsuki: maldita sea... entonces... ¿por quién vinisteis? Si ella no iba a morir de todas maneras...

Meroko:- se ruborizó de vergüenza- esto... no puedo...- pero no acabó la frase.

Natsuki: vinisteis a por mí, ¿no? Claro... para tenerme por siempre a su lado le hará falta matarme... y vosotros os encargaréis de llevar mi alma junto a la suya...

Meroko: no saques conclusiones precipitadas...- pero Natsuki no le escuchaba.

Natsuki: y así acabará todo, sacrificada por el destino... ese destino que yo misma escogí por error...

Meroko: ¡¡te digo que no te precipites! ¡¡no es así!- Natsuki la miró, como si fuera la última esperanza que le quedara- es verdad que vinimos a por ti... ¡¡pero aún hay esperanza! ¡¡no puedes rendirte todavía!

Natsuki: ¿qué quieres decir?

Meroko: mira, yo no debería decírtelo... estoy saltándome mi deber como Shinigami, pero no quiero que sufras más- se puso junto a ella, y le sonrió- no quiero llevarme tu alma, Natsuki. Creo en la felicidad, una vez me la mostraron.. me demostraron que se puede escapar a la muerte... y me mostraron también la oportunidad que nos da Dios a los seres suicidados, la oportunidad de volver a disfrutar de una vida... aunque sea tan cruel como para robar el alma de el resto de personas muertas. Y, ahora, en este momento, sé también que tú puedes hacer milagros, Natsuki... sé que aún hay alguna posibilidad, aunque sea remota...

Natsuki: ¿pero cuál?

Meroko:- cogió la mano de Natsuki, y la puso sobre su pecho. El corazón le latía rápidamente- ¿ves, Natsuki? Vives, sientes. Mientras tengas esto... el resto puede ir progresando. Mira en tu corazón, busca en el interior de tu ser... creo en ti, y sé que podrás encontrar las respuestas... no te limites a llorar, a compadecerte... no servirá de nada. Lucha ahora... por un mañana.- se levantó.

Natsuki: ¿adonde vas?

Meroko: debo irme... solo te diré dos cosas más. La primera... quiero que entiendas que no estás aquí solo por los deseos personales del señor de los infiernos. Si fuera así no creo que ni Izumi ni yo nos hubiéramos ofrecido para tal patraña... lo sabrás en su momento, así que ten cuidado... con tu decisión, puedes hacer algo más que destrozar el alma de una persona, mucho más.

Natsuki: de acuerdo... lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Y la segunda?

Meroko:- su rostro se oscureció- Natsuki... esa puerta. La que querías abrir en tu sueño...

Natsuki: ¡es verdad! ¡la puerta!

Meroko: mientras no la abras... habrá esperanza.

Natsuki: ¿qué hay detrás de esa puerta, Meroko? ¿tú lo sabes?

Meroko: lo que hay... no te lo puedo decir. Pero entiende esto... en cuanto abras esa puerta, tu alma quedará ligada a la del señor oscuro... y ya no habrá salida alguna. Así que Natsuki...- le besó la frente, mientras sonreía- no hagas que me lleve tu alma, ¿de acuerdo? Mantente alejada de esa puerta.- dicho esto, desapareció.

Natsuki: alejada de la puerta... pero si no sé ni lo que es...

Chiaki:- estaba en una habitación de hospital, mientras vendaba suavemente el brazo de Maron- bien... creo que esto ya está.- miró a su mujer, que tenía el rostro serio pero de mirada decidida- Maron... siento haberte tratado antes así... creí que realmente habías perdido los papeles...

Maron:- sonrió- no te preocupes, también es normal... actué un poco demasiado bruscamente, estaba muy eufórica... pero bueno- se levantó- ahora toca trabajar, Chiaki. Debemos ir a buscar a Natsuki...- Chiaki no se movió- ¿Chiaki...?

Chiaki: no dejo de darle vueltas... a lo que ha dicho antes Noin. Me pregunto... qué puede ser aquello que haya empujado al rey de los demonios a hacerse de esta manera con Natsuki... realmente Noin tenía razón. Según dijo, él mismo..., bueno ella... es la más perjudicada de todos...

Maron: no me importa- se fue hacia la salida.

Chiaki: ¿qué? Eso es más reacción mía...

Maron: me he pasado gran parte de mi vida intentando entender las razones personales de cada uno. También intenté entender las suyas, por eso le permití estar al lado de Natsuki, pensando que con eso se conformaría... y ese hecho me ha llevado a quedarme sin hija- miró a Chiaki- no pienso mirar más por nadie, ni tan siquiera por el bien del mundo, si hace falta. Natsuki va a volver a mi lado, lo quiera el rey de los demonios o no.

Shuichi: je, muy interesante... ¿y como piensas hacerlo?- estaba frente a la puerta.

Maron:- sus ojos fríos se clavaron en él- tú me llevarás hasta él, por tu propio bien. Y si no me ayudas... encontraré otros medios. Pero tú debes saberlo... no creo que a ese maldito le baste con tener a Natsuki...

Chiaki: ¿qué quieres decir?

Maron:- hizo una mueca- je, Natsuki posee algo repugnante para el rey de los demonios... por mucho que sea su adorada Finn, no creo que pueda vivir con eso. ¿entiendes a qué me refiero, Noin? Sí, claro que debes saberlo... aquello que te ata a mí y a Natsuki...

Shuichi:- una gota de sudor frío le recorrió el cuello, mientras quedaba atónito con lo que Maron acababa de darle a entender- su... alma... ¡su alma es el alma de Jeanne d' Arc!

Chiaki: ¡y él quería destruir a Eva sobre todas las cosas! ¿pero entonces... como va a...?

Shuichi: ¿con el demonio capaz de absorber parte del alma? Fue lo que usó para lograr separarte de Natsuki... un demonio capaz de modificar y romper el alma de una persona...

Maron: podría ser... pero no sé porqué, me da que no va a ser su estilo... tiene que haber algo más.

Shinji:- salió por la esquina- ¿por qué piensas eso, Maron? No pude evitar oírlo...

Maron: je... porque ese demonio ya nos trajo problemas... si no me equivoco, ese demonio es bastante difícil de controlar... no creo que se atreviera a dejar suelta una bestia así con su adorada Finn por en medio... sería un suicidio. Además... hay otra cosa que me escama de todo este asunto.

Shinji: ¿el qué?

Maron: Access, no sé si lo recordarás... yo sellé al rey de los demonios. Lo destruí, lo "maté" en mi última batalla hace 25 años.

Shinji: ¿y bien?

Maron: ¿no lo entiendes? Si yo lo sellé, y está libre... ¿quién lo ha liberado? ¿cómo pudo volver a la vida? ¿por la voluntad de perseguir a Finn? Ni tan siquiera Eva podría haber hecho algo así, solo pueden renacer los ángeles. Además, con un cuerpo propio... ¿cómo lo hizo?

En un lugar alejado de todo, en la más absoluta oscuridad, un ser tenebroso se cubría con una larga capa...

Itsuko:- estaba recostada en una butaca- ya falta poco... pronto podremos volver a ser uno, Finn... pronto volveremos a la normalidad.- se miró la mano, y apretó su puño con fuerza- y así, por fin... por fin podré librarme para siempre del alma de Eva... esa alma que te apartó de mi lado... y que pronto se recompondrá de nuevo... y se separará de nosotras para siempre...

Fin capítulo 59


	61. Propuestas opuestas

Capítulo 60: propuestas opuestas...

Natsuki se encontraba en una habitación amplísima. En ella, se encontraba todo lo necesario para la vida diaria: una cama, una puerta que llevaba a un baño, un espléndido sofá, una mesa... Sin embargo, esta habitación no tenía salida. Tan solo unos grandes ventanales daban con el exterior, a un balcón que miraba al inframundo. En un rincón, agazapada, Natsuki permanecía callada.

Natsuki: "¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿para qué me habrán traído?"- De la pared opuesta, una puerta apareció, y por ella entraron varios demonios acompañando a una figura oscura. Natsuki se levantó.

Demonio1: el señor de los infiernos ha venido personalmente a hablar con usted, señorita...- una mano le interrumpió. La figura oscura mostró su rostro, pero no hacía falta ese gesto para saber de quien se trataba. La adorable, la valiente, y la traidora Itsuko miraban fijamente a Natsuki.

Itsuko: podéis dejarnos a solas...

Demonio2: ¡¡pero señor!

Itsuko: ¡¡esperad afuera, os ordeno!- los demonios, aunque reacios, acataron la orden y salieron por la puerta. Antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en salir por ella, Natsuki vio como la puerta se desvanecía, dejándola a solas con el monstruo que había descubierto era su amiga. Lentamente, ésta empezó a hablar- Espero que estés bien hospedada en esta habitación. Tiene de todo... y si, por algún motivo faltara de algo, no te estés de pedirlo en voz alta y te lo traerán...

Natsuki: lo único que quiero ahora mismo es una explicación.- toda ella temblaba, y sus ojos mostraban una rabia contenida hacia el ser que tenía delante. Sin embargo, no vacilaba.- ¿por qué? De momento, tan solo quiero eso.

Itsuko:- suspiró profundamente, y empezó a soltar lo que parecía un discurso anteriormente preparado- Creo que te lo dije, Natsuki, que te quería a ti... es el pacto que hicimos, ¿no? Devolví a Maron a la vida a cambio de ti...

Natsuki:- se abalanzó sobre ella y le pegó una bofetada- ¿por qué me mentiste? ¿por qué, durante todo este tiempo, estuviste a mi lado como Itsuko? ¿por qué me coaccionaste de esa manera? ¿por qué me has traído aquí? ¿por qué...- su voz se frenó, mientras su mano empezaba a sangrar, pera de la fuerza con que apretaban los dedos- no pudo seguir todo como hasta ahora?- Itsuko se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

Itsuko:- se acercó a su oreja y le susurró- porque tú eres mía, Finn... sólo puedes ser mía- se apartó y la miró a los ojos- necesito que sólo seas mía.- Natsuki la miraba sin entender, mientras Itsuko se iba paseando arriba y abajo de la cámara- si estuve a tu lado hasta este momento fue para vigilarte, para protegerte... y para saber cómo podía conseguirte. Jamás quise ser algo importante para ti... más que lo que soy como lo que soy, como el rey de los demonios.- Bajo la cabeza- Pero tú... por mucho que te lo dije... no recordaste... no entendiste...- miró a Natsuki, con una mirada seria, penetrante- ¿No has abierto la puerta, verdad?

Natsuki: No... no la he abierto.

Itsuko:- se acercó a Natsuki, cogió su rostro con las manos y la miró afectuosamente- cuando abras esa puerta... lo entenderás- unió sus labios a los de Natsuki, que le pegó un empujón.

Natsuki: ¡¡No pienso abrirla! ¡no pienso abrir esa puerta! ¡¡¡NUNCA!

Itsuko:- Sonrió tristemente a Natsuki- entonces tan solo me queda ver cómo te consumes... al mismo tiempo que somos destruidos.- dicho esto, desapareció.

Natsuki: Itsuko... ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

Maron:- estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Chiaki, sentados ambos en el sofá de casa. Frente a ella, Shinji, Momoko y Toshiki permanecían callados. En un instante, las puertas del balcón se abrieron, dando paso a un hombre de larga capa oscura.

Noin: ¿por fin se durmió?

Chiaki: sí... así está más calmada. ¿has conseguido algo?

Noin: sí... por desgracia, sí.

Maron: ¿por qué por desgracia?- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y se irguió. Miró a Chiaki- ¿en serio piensas que puedo dormir ahora? Tan solo cabeceaba...

Noin: en fin... las noticias que traigo no son buenas. Sé donde está Natsuki.

Shinji:- se levantó- ¿Dónde está? ¡¡vayamos a buscarla enseguida!

Noin: el problema es precisamente ése... está en los aposentos reales del inframundo, en una cámara de seguridad especial. Como lo diría... es una sala mágica, controlada por la mente. Todo lo que se quiere, aparece en esa sala, todo... pero sólo una mente controla esa sala.

Toshiki: la de Itsuko, ¿no?

Noin: exacto. El problema, es que esa sala es normal en todo excepto en una cosa... nunca, jamás, ha tenido puerta.

Shinji: ¿qué? ¿entonces como se entra?

Maron:- estaba muy, muy seria- a voluntad de Itsuko... ¿no hay otra forma de entrar?

Noin: no... la única forma de comunicarse si no es a través de la puerta es por el balcón, pero... no se puede entrar o salir por allí. Tan solo podríamos hablar con Natsuki. Si tan solo pudiéramos sacarla de esa sala... el resto sería bastante más fácil.

Momoko: ¿para qué inventaron una sala así?

Chiaki: supongo que para que no molestarán al rey de los demonios... además, es una celda perfecta. Ahí no puede interferir nada...

Noin: bueno, de hecho, en principio fue diseñada para encerrar a Eva hace años... hasta que se descubrió que allí no se podía más que encerrar a gente, los poderes no se perdían ni nada así... así que, de hecho, tan solo es una celda sin cerradura.

Momoko: pero si no hay cerradura, no podemos entrar...

Maron: pero sí salir- todos se la quedaron mirando- Tan solo debemos convencer a Natsuki para que salga en el momento oportuno... y rescatarla. Noin... ni yo ni ninguno de los que estamos en esta sala puede entrar sin ser notado en el inframundo... tan solo tú. Quiero que le des un mensaje a Natsuki de mi parte... Dile que escape, que escape de esa habitación, sea como sea, seguro que ella puede encontrar la manera. Día y hora, nosotros haremos el resto.

Noin: así haré...- y desapareció.

Shinji: ¿crees que será tan fácil, Maron?

Maron:- miró al oscuro cielo nocturno- por supuesto que no, Shinji... pero quiero confiar en esta posibilidad. Porque si no resulta, si no funciona... me veré obligada a ser egoísta. Y entonces saldremos perdiendo todos...

Natsuki: ¡necesito comer!- frente a ella apareció una larga mesa llena de alimentos- ¡uah! Realmente esta sala está bien preparada...- cogió una manzana y le pegó un mordisco- ¡¡y la comida está muy rica! Pero...- miró la larga mesa- comer sola... nunca me ha gustado...- tiró la manzana al suelo, mientras ella le seguía. Al abrir los ojos, volvió a esa oscura sala sin nada, tan solo provista de una puerta, una gran e inmensa puerta que deseaba ser abierta... Natsuki la miró firmemente, decidida a no abrirla...

Voz:- provenía de la puerta- Así... jamás volverá a estar solo...

Natsuki:- se acercó a la puerta- ¿quién es? ¿quién habla?

Voz: Natsuki... Natsuki... sálvame... déjame salir... de aquí dentro...

Natsuki:- cayó al suelo- ¿quién eres? ¿de qué te tengo que salvar? Yo... no puedo abrir esta puerta...

Noin: ¡¡¡Natsuki!- Natsuki despertó. En el balcón, la inconfundible capa de Noin ondeaba al viento, mientras el golpeaba el cristal.

Natsuki: ¡Noin! ¿qué haces aquí?- intentó abrir el ventanal, pero fue en vano, ya que no tenía pomo.

Noin:- sonrió- he venido a buscarte.- Natsuki lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Natsuki: pensé... que ya no había marcha atrás, que ya no había salida...

Noin: yo ayudé a Itsuko... porque entiendo sus razones. Sin embargo, tampoco puedo negarme a Maron... y temo por tu vida. Así que... necesito que me ayudes.

Natsuki: ¿mi madre?

Noin: sí... estaba al corriente de todo, y está decidida a salvarte a toda costa. Ahora escúchame... si me atrapan, será el fin de todo. Necesito que salgas de esta sala. La puerta tan solo puede abrirla Itsuko... necesito que me digas una hora en que te veas segura de salir. Te estaré esperando fuera, y juntos nos iremos- Natsuki se entristeció.

Natsuki: ¿y qué pasará con Itsuko? ¿acaso no intentará conseguirme de nuevo?

Noin: lucharemos. Esta vez, todos juntos, y te protegeremos...- Natsuki le miró mientras temblaba, de pies a cabeza.

Natsuki: no puedo... Noin, no puedo... volver a ver a mi madre así, tan desesperada... no puedo volver a poneros en peligro, y menos si puedo evitarlo... debe haber otra manera... no puedo consentir que el resto del mundo llore por mi felicidad. Lo siento...- cayó al suelo, sollozando- lo siento... ¡¡pero no puedo ser tan egoísta!- en su mente vio de nuevo la puerta. Se levantó- Mira... habrá esperanza hasta que abra la puerta... creo que aguantaré. Hasta entonces... debemos descubrir qué quiere exactamente de mí Itsuko... ella me lo dijo... me dijo que seríamos destruidas si no abría esa puerta. Si logro darle lo que quiere... podré volver, ¿no?

Noin: pero ella te quiere a ti, en todo su ser...

Natsuki: escúchame, Noin. Tú lo sabes como yo... tiene que haber alguna razón...- miró fijamente a Noin- debe haber algún modo de que ella no me persiga si me marcho. Encontrarlo será vuestra forma de salvarme. ¿De acuerdo? Por favor...

Noin:- suspiró- tan cabeza hueca como siempre...- se sonrojó- no sé por qué sigo enamorado de vosotras. En fin... pero quiero que me prometas una cosa.

Natsuki: ¿sí?

Noin: prométeme que, si la próxima vez que venga has estado o estás en peligro, más del que estás ahora, te vendrás conmigo, aunque sea egoísta por tu parte, lo abandonarás y escaparás. ¿Prometido?

Natsuki:- bajó la cabeza- de acuerdo... de acuerdo.- al alzar la cabeza, vio la figura de Noin desaparecer en el firmamento...- "¿dónde está el pomo de esta puerta?"- frente a ella, apareció el pomo, con el que abrió la ventana y salió al balcón- salir de aquí... sería tan simple... pero ella sabe como soy...- apoyó sus brazos en la barandilla, mientras se dejaba caer atrás- ¿es por eso que me dejas salir? ¿porqué sabes que no me escaparé? Itsuko... ¿qué quieres de mí?

Demonio: podéis pasar- Abrió un puerta. A su lado, Izumi y Meroko avanzaban lentamente, ambos serios, sin dirigirse la palabra. Frente a ellos, una figura encapuchada esperaba sentada de espaldas a ellos, mirando hacia un balcón donde una bella silueta se postraba abatida.

Izumi: ¡oh, gran señora de los infiernos! ¿ha sido usted quién ha mandado llamarnos?

Itsuko:- se giró, mirando fijamente a Meroko- así es. Tenía que hacerles... una consulta.- Izumi, al ver que Meroko se estaba sonrojando por la inquietante mirada de Itsuko, se puso delante de ella, con lo que Itsuko apartó la mirada.

Izumi: ¿y bien, qué consulta es esa?

Itsuko:- ahora miraba amenazadoramente a Izumi- se trata con algo relacionado con una puerta... una que aparece en los sueños de la reina- en ese momento, Meroko dejó ir un chillido de culpabilidad, cosa que hizo que Itsuko se levantara furiosa, amenazándola con el dedo- ¡¡así que fuiste tú! ¡¡DIME QUÉ LE DIJISTE! ¡¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE ACERCA DE LA PUERTA! ¡¡¡¡RESPONDE, MALDITA IRRESPONSABLE!- la ira que desprendían sus palabras no tenía ni pizca de compasión, y Meroko, que había mantenido los ojos como platos, cayó desmoralizada al suelo, llorando del miedo y aferrándose a la pierna de Izumi. Éste, por su parte, se había quedado sin habla.

Meroko: snifff, sniff... yo, solo... yo solo...- pero no podía pronunciar nada más, ya que su miedo no le permitía decir más de dos palabras seguidas. Fue Izumi el que habló.

Izumi:- se inclinó, servicial- siento profundamente que le haya incomodado el error garrafal que mi compañera ha cometido. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarle que mi pequeña irresponsable no le ha desvelado nada irrelevante a esa... muchacha...

Itsuko:- al escuchar las palabras de Izumi "esa muchacha" se encorelizó- ¡¡¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA LLAMARLA ASÍ! ¡¡¡¡NO ES UNA "MUCHACHA", INSENSATO SHINIGAMI, ES LA REINA DE ESTA TIERRA QUE PISAS! ¡¡¡¡ASÍ QUE VIGILA TUS PALABRAS!

Izumi:- reculó un paso atrás, mientras seguía con la reverencia- siento que le haya molestado... pensé que aún no podía ponerle ese título, ya sabe, por las circunstancias...- al ver que Itsuko iba a enfurecerse de nuevo, prosiguió- pero como le decía, Meroko no le ha desvelado nada importante a la reina. Yo mismo escuché la conversación...- calló al notar que Meroko ya no le cogía la pierna. Una mano negra la agarró por el cuello, la levantó del suelo y la llevó frente a Itsuko, a solo unos centímetros de distancia. La mano iba agarrándole cada vez más fuerte el cuello.

Itsuko: ¿nada irrelevante, eh? ¿entonces como fue que estaba tan convencida que no debía abrir la puerta? ¿qué le dijiste exactamente?

Meroko: tan solo le dije... que no... la... abriera...- le costaba hablar, y su rostro sudado empezaba a amoratarse. De repente, la mano soltó. Ella respiró hondo, y, lanzándole una mirada despreciable a Itsuko, agregó- le dije la verdad... que mientras no la abra... habrá esperanza...

Itsuko:- sonrió maliciosamente- je... veo que, pese a que eres una llorona, tienes agallas... pronto pasarán- le pisó la mano que la sujetaba en el suelo, mientras en su mano aparecía un cuchillo- ¿acaso te piensas que no sé hacer sufrir a un shinigami?- Meroko la miraba despavorida- parece que sí que me entiendes... ahora pagarás por tu rebeldía. Te haré entender que a mí no se me debe desobedecer... tu castigo será lo único que teméis los shinigami...

Meroko: ¡¡no, por favor! ¡¡lo he entendido! ¡¡le juro no volveré a hacerlo! ¡¡por favor, nooooooo! ¡¡¡¡IZUMIIIIIIIIIII!- lloraba desesperada, mientras luchaba por soltar su mano de Itsuko, que la tenía agarrada...

Izumi: ¡¡no lo haga, por favor! ¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR!

Itsuko:- una sonrisa maléfica se mostraba en su rostro, la del diablo- ... la muerte que tuvisteis... –bajó lentamente el cuchillo hasta la muñeca de Meroko...

Meroko: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¡¡¡¡AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Itsuko:- el cuchillo se reposó suavemente en la muñeca de Meroko... "Itsuko..."- en su mente escuchó la voz de Natsuki, justo antes de clavarle profundamente el cuchillo a la conejita. Zarandeó la cabeza para quitar esa voz, pero se repetía una y otra vez... lanzó el cuchillo y empujó duramente a Meroko, que tenía el rostro contorsionado del pavor. Izumi la sujetó por los hombros- Por esta vez, te escapas... pero como vuelvas a hacer algo en mi contra... ese cuchillo te perforará... ugh... estás avisada- dicho esto, desapareció.

Izumi: ¡¡Me-chan, Me-chan!- zarandeó con fuerza a una Meroko despavorida, hasta que empezó a recobrar algo de color. La abrazó- ya pasó todo...

Meroko: como le odio... le odio, Izumi... no quiero que le haga esto a Natsuki...

Izumi:- le miró fijamente- deja de preocuparte por Natsuki, Me-chan. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

Meroko: ¿de qué?

Izumi: Con la única persona que el rey de los demonios deja de ser el diablo es con ella... con Finn Fishu.

Meroko: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Izumi: está claro... esta vez te has salvado por ella. Y si hay esperanza... si realmente hay esperanza... solo puede ser a través de ella. El señor de los infiernos se ha vuelto indulgente y protector... y por eso, sólo por eso, no te ha castigado.- miró hacia el balcón donde antes habitaba la figura de Natsuki, ahora vacía y solitaria- lo único que temo... es que la esperanza del rey y la de la reina son muy distintas... y demasiado opuestas... y si una se realiza... la otra perecerá.

Por el inframundo, una figura oscura volaba rápidamente hacia una sala en lo alto de un torreón, donde un ángel esperaba pensando...

Fin capítulo 60


	62. El tiempo se agota

Capítulo 61: el tiempo se agota

Itsuko:- aterrizó sobre la habitación donde se encontraba Natsuki. Lanzó una mirada al balcón- Noto tus restos... sal de tu escondite, Noin Claude.- De repente, el suelo tembló y apareció Noin, que estaba camuflado con su capa. Subió frente a Itsuko y se arrodilló.

Noin: mi señora...- Pero no pudo decir más. Itsuko le abrazó fuertemente, mientras Noin quedaba anonadado por la extraña bienvenida que estaba recibiendo.

Itsuko: hacía tanto que no te abrazaba... que no sentía el calor de tu cuerpo...- lentamente, subió su rostro y juntó sus labios con los de Noin. Éste le devolvió el abrazo.

Noin: Ya ha empezado a girar la rueda... ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿verdad?

Itsuko:- sonrió- no, ya no la hay... a pesar de que me vayas a traicionar por ello- Noin se sorprendió, pero no la soltó.

Noin: ¿traicionarte? ¿de dónde sacas esa estúpida idea? Siempre he estado a tu lado... como demonio, como amigo... como hombre... seguiré estándolo...

Itsuko: je...- le miró- ¿acaso te piensas que soy imbécil? Sé perfectamente cuál es tu defecto, Noin...- un dedo se paseaba graciosamente por el pecho de Noin- jamás has podido oponerte a Eva. Ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca... nunca te podrás oponer al alma de Jeanne d' Arc. ¿Me equivoco?

Noin:- se sonrojó- tienes razón... ¡¡pero ha de haber una solución para todos! ¡¡yo también busco tu felicidad, Itsuko! No la felicidad del rey de los demonios, sino la de la persona que has sido hasta ahora, de la persona a la que... amo...

Itsuko:- con su mano, acarició el rostro de Noin- lo sé... y por ti, podría hacer tantas cosas...- una lágrima le rozó la mejilla- si realmente te amara... si realmente me quisieras...

Noin: ¡¡te amo!- la apretó fuertemente contra él.

Itsuko:- su voz era seria y fría- No. A quien amas realmente... es a Eva...- le miró, mientras se separaba de él. Una luz salía de su cuerpo. Noin abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras su rostro se deforma del miedo, la sorpresa, y el dolor frente a lo que estaba viendo.

Noin: No... puede ser...

Itsuko: Por eso necesito a Natsuki... Por eso la persona que he sido hasta ahora no puede ser feliz. Por esto no puedo quererte... porque sería admitir mi derrota- Una mano envuelta en un paño negro rozó el rostro de Noin, que se había desplomado al suelo, despavorido- Si realmente me quieres, aunque sea lo mínimo... ¿podrás reprender los sentimientos hacia Eva? ¿podrás... dejarme algo de tiempo? Te lo pido como tu rey... como demonio... como aquel que te brindó la oportunidad para volver a ver a Jeanne: no me arrebates a Natsuki. A cambio, te daré el alma de Eva... completa... y está pesadilla terminará- Noin alzó la cabeza y le miró, mientras no podía contener las lágrimas de la rabia que sentía.

Noin: yo... creía que... –Itsuko le puso un dedo en los labios, y le besó.

Itsuko: olvídame, olvida a Natsuki... y quédate con Maron.- Se levantó y empezó a andar, mientras dejaba a Noin en el suelo. De repente, se giró y le miró- Te quiero... y me hubiera gustado estar junto a ti. Pero este yo que te quiere se desvanecerá en breve... como lágrimas en la lluvia... y no quedará nada. Este es el adiós, Noin. Hasta siempre.- y dicho esto, desapareció.

Noin: Itsuko... maldita sea... ¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!

Natsuki:- estaba en el interior de una gigantesca bañera, cubierta de espuma y con un aromático olor de jabones. Tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras meditaba. Escuchó unos ruidos encima de su cabeza, pero no abrió los ojos.

Itsuko: ¿sigues meditando?

Natsuki: sí...- notó como una mano fría le rozaba el rostro- sigo sin querer abrir esa puerta... ¿qué es lo que hay al otro lado? Escucho a alguien que me llama... quiere salir...

Itsuko: ¿entonces por qué no le liberas?

Natsuki: ¿y si es una trampa? Ella me lo dijo... mientras no la abra habrá esperanza...

Itsuko: y si lo tienes tan claro, ¿por qué dudas?

Natsuki: ...

Itsuko: ¿por la misma razón que no te fuiste con Noin?- Natsuki abrió los ojos, asustada. Sobre ella, desde el techo, se encontraba el cuerpo de Itsuko, flotando en el aire- Sabes tan bien como yo cómo acabará esto... tú misma has decidido tu destino. No tiene sentido seguirte mintiendo, Finn.

Natsuki: pero les hice una promesa... les dije que algún día volvería. Quiero creer en esa promesa. Quiero creer que puedo salir de aquí sin mayores consecuencias...

Itsuko:- sonrió tristemente- aunque no quieras abrirla, la acabarás abriendo... porque tú, Finn, eres un ángel, siempre lo has sido. Buscas la felicidad para todos, te sacrificaste por mi felicidad el día que morimos...

Natsuki: aún no sé ni por qué lo hice... hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.

Itsuko: cuando abras la puerta... lo entenderás todo... y volverás a mí.

Natsuki:- intentó alzarse para coger a Itsuko por el cuello, pero los reflejos de esta fueron más rápidos- ¡¡no pienso hacer eso! Debe haber una solución para todos... y hasta que no la encuentre, no abriré la puerta- ahora fue Itsuko quien se lanzó sobre ella, arrastrándola hasta el fondo de la bañera, donde empezó a ahogarse.

Itsuko:- la sujetaba fuertemente- si así es como piensas... si sigues pensando así... te mataré yo misma con estas manos... y te ataré a mi contra tu voluntad... quiero que entiendas una cosa, Natsuki... estoy siendo indulgente. Muy indulgente. Mi tiempo se acaba, y la única que puedes evitar eso eres tú... pero también quiero que entiendas... que antes de entregarte de nuevo a Eva...- hundió la cabeza en el agua, mientras Natsuki soltaba su último halo de aire. La besó y Natsuki notó como nada le oprimía hacia abajo. Se levantó rápidamente y respiró profundo, mientras se cogía el cuello.

Natsuki: afh, afh...- tenía la cara aterrada, mientras recordaba las últimas palabras que habían resonado en su mente, en el preciso instante de aquél beso, antes de que Itsuko desapareciera... "antes de entregarte a Eva... prefiero que mueras conmigo..." salió rápidamente de la bañera, se envolvió con la bata de baño y salió corriendo hacia la habitación, buscando desesperadamente a Noin por el balcón- ¡¡NOIN, NOIN!- éste apareció en el balcón, con el rostro serio- ¡¡debo salir de aquí! ¡¡necesito salir de aquí! No hay esperanza... ¡¡ya no me queda nada! Quiero volver a verles... aún no quiero morir...- cayó en el suelo, temblando aterrada de pies a cabeza.

Noin:- la miraba con una mezcla de pena y resentimiento, mientras se debatía por gritar de dolor o dar media vuelta y marcharse...- cumpliré con la última voluntad de Maron...- cerró los ojos y se concentró, mientras Natsuki seguía temblando...

Silk:- estaba sentado sobre Maron, que esperaban una señal de Noin para ir a buscar a Natsuki- ¡¡mekyo! ¡¡mi señor Noin me ha enviado la señal! ¡¡rápido, rápido, debemos partir cuanto antes!

Maron: ¡¡sí! ¿todos listos?- miró a Toshiki, Momoko, Shinji, Zen y Chiaki.

Silk: Maron, no puedo transportar tantos... tan solo podré con tres...

Momoko: id vosotros, Toshiki y yo nos quedaremos aquí. Por favor, tráela de vuelta, Maron...

Maron: no te preocupes, la taeré.

Zen: ¡¡Zen os ayudará desde aquí!

Chiaki: bien... ¡¡vamos!- Silk abrió su boca y lanzó una llamarada a la ventana más cercana, que se oscureció y se volvió una entrada al inframundo. Los cuatro entraron por ahí, todos cogidos a Silk. Al pasar por la puerta cayeron, y cayeron, y cayeron... hasta que tocaron tierra firme- ¿dónde estamos?- Estaban al aire libre, sobre unas montañas desérticas. A lo lejos, una edificación se imponía al panorama: una gran torre, el principio de todas las edificaciones.

Silk: ¡¡corramos hacia esa torre! ¡¡allí está Natsuki!

Maron: ¡¡sí!- empezaron a correr, pero al cabo de pocos metros se encontraron con un regimiento de bienvenida.

Demonio1: ¿¿qué hacen seres celestiales en el inframundo?

Deemonio2: ¡¡hay que matarlos!- y todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

Maron: maldita sea... ¡¡no había contado con esto!- sacó su rosario- ¡¡Jeanne d' Arc, dame fuerzas!- se transformó en Jeanne, y empezó a correr hacia ellos, decidida a salvar a Natsuki.

Shinji: ¡¡espera!- se transformó en Kôga y salió corriendo detrás de Jeanne, al igual que Simbad- "Natsuki... ¡¡espera solo un poco más!"

Noin: ¡¡Natsuki! ¡Debemos sacarte de aquí! ¿cómo podría...?- Natsuki, que seguía temblando, se abalanzó sobre la puerta y empezó a buscar el pomo, sin resultado- ¡¡así no lo lograremos! Debe haver otra manera...

Natsuki: ¡¡el pomo! ¡¡quiero el pomo! Maldita sea... ¡¡¡EL POMO!- apareció el pomo en su mano, abrió la puerta y se lanzó sobre Noin- ¡¡corramos! ¡¡corramos! Debo salir de aquí enseguida... ¡¡antes de que intente matarme de nuevo!- Noin la abrazó.

Noin: cálmate, Maron y los demás están viniendo... todo saldrá bien, ahora estás conmigo.- y diciendo esto, la agarró con fuerza y saltaron por el balcón.

Izumi: por fin llegaron... el fin se acerca- miraba desde lo alto como Jeanne, Simbad y Kôga se abrían paso entre lo que parecía una marabunta de demonios, ya que cada vez había más- ¿quién ganará, ellos o el señor de los infiernos? ¿qué crees, Me-chan?

Meroko:-estaba agazapada- ¿cómo poder deducirlo? Eso solo depende de Natsuki...

Izumi: ¿pero tú de qué lado estás, Me-chan? ¿del de la reina, o del de el rey? ¿o tal vez vas con los intrusos?

Meroko: ¡¡con Natsuki, por supuesto! Pero lo que me has dicho antes... me tiene agitada... eso de que si gana uno, el otro perecerá... no creo que Natsuki se conforme con eso. Además... temo que ese... rey, no puede esperar eternamente su respuesta...

Izumi: te lo dije, el rey jamás le pondrá una mano encima a la reina, la aprecia demasiado. Gracias a ella, él está cambiando... ¡¡oh! ¡¡mira, Me-chan!- señalaba un punto que pasaba a través de la marabunta en dirección hacia Maron y Chiaki. Era Noin, que llevaba agarrada a una Natsuki que seguía pálida como una muerta.

Meroko: ¡¡Natsuki!- sin pensarlo dos veces, salió volando hacia donde estaba, seguida por Izumi.

Izumi: ¡¡insensata! ¡¡te matará si lo descubre! ¡¡vuelve, Me-chan!

Meroko: ¡¡Izumi, yo ya esto muerta! quiero ayudarle, porque ella, al igual que Mitsuki... ¡¡ambas querían vivir!- Izumi se le plantó delante y le obligó a parar.

Izumi: ¿acaso no lo entiendes? ¡¡esta vez no te enfrentas a tus superiores, te enfrentas al mismísimo diablo! ¡¡y Natsuki no tiene un Eichi que la proteja! ¿¡no lo entiendes? Si está en la lista, significa que debe morir... ¡¡entiéndelo! ¡¡no puedes ayudarla, ella no tiene un ángel de la guarda!- Meroko sonrió.

Meroko: no, tienes razón, no tiene un fantasma rondándole y protegiéndole... pero tiene a su madre, a su padre, a Acces Time... tiene ángeles de la guarda, vivos, pero los tiene... ¡¡y yo voy a ser uno de ellos!- esquivó a Izumi y salió disparada hacia Natsuki.

Izumi: Meroko... ¡¡idiota!-salió volando tras ella- ¡¡que conste que solo accederé a peticiones de Nat-chan! ¡¡así que como me diga que nos vayamos, te arrastraré conmigo!

Meroko:- sonrió- ¡¡¡¡SÍ!

Itsuko:- observaba todo el panorama desde su sala, sentada en el trono, sin moverse- sabía que no podrías resistirte a Eva, Noin... aunque fuera yo misma quien te lo pidiera...- se miró la mano. Una gota cayó encima de ella- aún puedo permitirme, en el corto tiempo que me queda, llorar por ti...- se agazapó- pero lo que tú no sabes... es que no podréis llevaros a Natsuki... porque antes de que ocurra eso... yo misma la mataré...- se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Observó su mano, y apretó fuertemente sus dedos- espero que este cuerpo me pueda servir todavía para algo... allá voy... Maron.- y desapareció.

Jeanne:- estaba luchando aferradamente contra los demonios, a los que iba eliminando rápidamente, pero eran demasiados... de repente, vio algo en el horizonte- ¡¡mirad! ¡¡Natsuki!- saltó sobre los demonios y llegó hasta ella.

Natsuki: ¡¡mamá!- abrazó a Maron fuertemente, a pesar de que seguía temblando- ¡¡mamá, tengo que salir de aquí, me matará, nos matará a todos...- cayó un segundo. Vio a Kôga y Simbad que se acercaban a ella- a todos... tengo miedo...

Kôga: ¡¡Natsuki!- se la quitó a Maron de las manos y la besó fuertemente- ¡¡temí no volverte a ver más! No vuelvas a separarte de mí!

Natsuki: Shinji... Itsuko vendrá... en breve... quiere matarme...

Simbad: ¡¡no temas, te protegeremos de ella! ¡¡daremos la vida si es necesario!- sobre él, aterrizaron Meroko e Izumi- ¡¡auh! ¿qué fue eso?- no podía verlos.

Meroko: ¡¡Finn! ¡¡estás bien! ¡¡hemos venido a ayudarte!

Natsuki: ¡¡Meroko! ¡¡debo irme, antes de que me encuentre! Pero...- los miró a todos, tomando por primera vez en un tiempo conciencia de lo mucho que harían por ella, pero ella no quería eso... sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse...

Meroko: ¡¡no, Natsuki, no dudes! ¡¡escapad antes de que sea tarde!- pero nadie, excepto Natsuki, podía verla. Todos miraban a Natsuki como caía al suelo inconsciente... mientras una figura disipaba todos los demonios de alrededor. Una figura oscura, con una larga capa...

Itsuko: he venido por Natsuki. Devolvédmela.

Fin capítulo 61


	63. La puerta del destino

Capítulo 62: La puerta del destino

Todos miraban la figura recién aparecida, elegante y oscura, que había disipado a todos los demonios.

Itsuko: he venido por Natsuki. Devolvédmela.

Maron: no pienso devolvértela, maldita escoria. ¡¡Pretendes matarla!

Shinji: ¡¡Natsuki!- tenía en sus manos el cuerpo inerte de Natsuki, que se había desmayado- ¡¡Natsuki, despierta, abre los ojos!- zarandeó a Natsuki sin resultado, y miró furiosamente a Itsuko- tú... ¡¡tú! ¿¡¿Qué le has hecho! ¡¡contesta! ¿¡¿¡qué le pasa a Natsuki!

Itsuko:- dirigió su dura mirada a Meroko, que estaba junto a Natsuki, acariciándola- Natsuki... Natsuki está decidiendo.

Chiaki: ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿qué está decidiendo?

Itsuko: decidiendo su destino, si quedarse a mi lado para salvaros a todos, o perecer al vuestro... y si abre o no la puerta.

Meroko: ¡¡Natsuki, Natsuki! Despierta... en el mundo de los sueños no puedo ayudarte...

Maron: ¿qué puerta?

Itsuko:- sonrió pícaramente- la puerta que la atará a mí por el resto de la eternidad... aunque se ha obsesionado en no abrirla- miró a Meroko- Una insensata shinigami le advirtió que no la abriera... y ella confió en eso. Quería encontrar la salvación para todos nosotros, ilusa... Pero ya no queda tiempo... debe decidir. Y una vez tome una decisión, ésta será irrevocable- Sonrió a Maron- ¿qué crees que escogerá, Maron? ¿poneros a todos en peligro, estando a vuestro lado? ¿o seguir conmigo...?

Maron: ¡¡¡¡ELLA NO QUIERE MORIR!

Itsuko:- su rostro menguó a un tono serio- escoja lo que escoja, ese será su destino- Maron se desesperó al oír esa declaración.

Maron: ¡¡no, no te lo permitiré! ¡¡¡¡NATSUKI VIVIRÁ, Y TÚ MORIRÁS, MALDITA!- agarró a Natsuki por los hombros y la zarandeó, mientras lloraba de la rabia- ¡¡¡NATSUKI! ¡¡¡¡DESPIERTA, MALDITA SEA! ¡¡¡NO TE DEJES VENCER! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VUELVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Itsuko:- miró al cielo- aunque... siempre queda mi última esperanza... Natsuki... ¿qué decidirás?

Meroko: Natsuki...-intentaba apaciguar los violentos movimientos de Maron, pero iba atravesando a Natsuki una y otra vez- despierta...

Maron: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NATSUKI!

Natsuki: "¿dónde estoy? no puedo moverme... no escucho nada... ¿qué será este lugar?"

Voz: estás en el interior de tu mente- era una voz femenina, rasgada y serena, extrañamente familiar y bella.

Natsuki: "¿en el interior de mi mente? ¿qué hago aquí? ¿quién eres?"

Voz: estabas indecisa sobre la decisión que debías tomar, así que decidí traerte hasta aquí para que pudieras meditar con calma. Yo te he llamado, porque quiero que te decidas.

Natsuki: "¿y qué lograrás si me decido?"

Voz: salir de esta prisión- Natsuki abrió los ojos. Todo era oscuro, pero, frente a ella, se alzaba la gran puerta, imponente, que siempre veía en sus sueños.

Natsuki:- puso una mano en el pomo- otra vez aquí... ¿por qué siempre acabo en el mismo lugar?

Voz:- provenía de detrás de la puerta- porque este es tu destino. Y frente al destino solo se puede hacer dos cosas... o aceptarlo o luchar contra él. Pero tú no sabes que debes hacer. Esta es tu puerta del destino.

Natsuki: ¿mi puerta del destino?

Voz: sí, y la del pasado... si abres esta puerta, aceptarás tu destino, aquello que te depara el futuro, escrito desde el pasado... si no la abres, si te alejas de ella, lucharás contra tu destino. Pero hasta que no te decidas... hasta que tu corazón no escoja, seguirás en esta cámara, frente a esta puerta.

Natsuki: ¿y tú quién eres? ¿mi voz del destino o algo así?

Voz: no... yo no te puedo decir quien soy, porque si no decides abrir esta puerta, nunca lo sabrás. Yo lo único que quiero es salir de aquí...

Natsuki: ¿por qué quieres salir?

Voz: porque escucho que me llaman. Alguien muy importante para mi me está llamando... necesita mi ayuda. Por eso, por eso, necesito salir de aquí... llevo encerrada mucho tiempo, y creí que estaría en esta oscuridad solitaria hasta el fin de los días... pero ahora necesito salir.

Natsuki: entonces, si necesitas salir... ¿por qué no intentas persuadirme para que abra la puerta?

Voz: porque eso, Natsuki, debes decidirlo tú. Cambiarán muchas cosas si la abres o no... pero yo no quiero influir en tu decisión. En mi tiempo, yo misma decidí mi destino, sin ayuda de nadie... quiero brindarte la misma oportunidad a ti.

Natsuki: yo no sé qué quiero... ni que debería hacer... yo lo único que quiero... es que todos sean felices... no quiero morir, porque si muriera, eso los entristecería a todos... no podría volver a verles nunca más, ni a mamá, n a papá, a Shinji...

Voz: ¿y al rey de los demonios? ¿a él querrías volver a verlo?

Natsuki: yo... yo...-dudó largo rato sobre la respuesta. ¿qué quería de Itsuko? La había traicionado, la había encerrado en el inframundo, separada de sus seres queridos... la había intentado matar, y amenazaba con volver a hacerlo si no obedecía... pero, a pesar de todo eso... a pesar de todo el daño y la rabia... a pesar de todo el dolor...- yo... ¡¡claro que querría volver a ver a Itsuko! A pesar de todo... ¡¡yo no puedo odiarla! ¡es mi amo y señor! ¡es mi amiga! Debe haber una razón por la que hace todo esto...

Voz: claro que la hay... pero ella nunca te lo dirá, jamás.

Natsuki:- miró la puerta- ¿por qué? ¿por qué no me lo dirá?

Voz: porque está esperando... a que tú lo recuerdes. Porque tú lo sabes Natsuki... aunque lo has encerrado en el fondo de tu mente...

Natsuki: no puede ser...- de repente lo entendió todo. Todas las palabras de Itsuko cobraron sentido, todo encajaba... apretó fuertemente los tiradores de la puerta contra sus manos y tiró... abriendo las grandes puertas.

Maron: Natsuki...- se había calmado tras largo rato de zarandear a su hija arriba y abajo, y ahora la miraba apesadumbrada. A su alrededor, todos observaban nerviosamente, mientras Itsuko no se movía de donde había aparecido.

Shinji:- se dirigió a Itsuko- ¿cuánto tiempo se pasará así?

Itsuko: eso depende de ella... el tiempo que tarde en decidirse- miró de nuevo a Natsuki, que no mostraba expresión alguna, y de nuevo a Maron, y Chiaki... finalmente, sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Noin, que no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara- Noin... como pensé, al final fuiste incapaz de negarte a Eva...

Noin: ¡¡no, no fue así! Yo solo... yo solo...

Maron: -se levantó- ¿y si fuera así... qué? Al fin y al cabo, tú estuviste jugando con él, como si fuera un simple muñeco... después nos arrebataste a Natsuki, te la llevaste y lo dejaste así, sin más... ¿acaso no tiene derecho a escoger a quien apoyar? ¡¡tú, al fin y al cabo, solo le has dado desgracias!

Noin:- se lanzó sobre Maron- ¡¡no, no es así!- miró sonrojado a Itsuko, que se había quedado anonadada con esa afirmación- Itsuko... ¡¡Itsuko no hizo eso!

Itsuko:- miró hacia el suelo, y un hilo de voz salía de su boca- supongo... que tienes razón... al fin y al cabo, yo jugué con todos vosotros a cambio de conseguir a Natsuki, a toda costa, sin importarme a quien me llevara por delante...- levantó la cabeza- pero, por eso mismo... por todos a los que he traicionado, Maron... Natsuki debe volver conmigo.

Maron: ¡¡jamás!- se lanzó sobre ella y empezó a pegarle puñetazos en el rostro. Itsuko, sin embargo, no se rebotaba- ¡¡no te la entregaré jamás, ¿¿me oyes? Jamás!

Itsuko:- sonreía sombríamente- por mucho que me pegues... por mucho que desfigures este lamentable rostro... ni tú ni yo podemos escoger el destino de Finn. Ese destino está escrito... y ella es la única que puede decidir qué camino escoger. Y eso no lo podrás cambiar- Maron se sonrojó, se levantó y se apartó de ella.

Maron:-fue hacia Natsuki y le dio un beso en la frente- no pienso dejar que la mates... eso tenlo por seguro.

Itsuko: lo sé... aunque me temo que es demasiado tarde... – miró a Meroko e Izumi, que permanecían al lado de Shinji- Natsuki ya ha sido condenada. Los dioses de la muerte le acechan, y tarde o temprano se llevarán su alma a su mundo...

Maron: ¡¡no les dejaré! No les dejaré que se acerquen un milímetro a Natsuki!

Izumi: ilusa... pero si ya lo estamos!

Itsuko: por otro lado... Maron... tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? Que pudiste volver gracias a Natsuki, gracias a que ella se sacrificó y pactó conmigo, sin temer a qué le pidiera a cambio... simplemente el que se quede aquí es el pago que debe pagar.

Maron: lo sé...- miró de nuevo a Itsuko, llena de rabia- pero... yo misma me encargaré de que ella jamás deba pagarte esa deuda... ¡¡porque yo misma te mataré con mis propias manos!- una espada salió de su mano, mientras se transformaba rápidamente en Jeanne y clavaba su espada en el hombro de Itsuko, que trataba de esquivar los golpes.

Itsuko: ilusa... ni tan siquera matándome lograrías borrar esa deuda... Natsuki debe volver a mi lado... porque, si no, el mundo perecerá- sacó una espada de su mano y se encaró a Jeanne- ¿acaso, grandísima idiota, jamás te lo preguntaste? ¿nunca te paraste a pensar como pude volver a la vida? Tú misma me mataste, tú misma me viste desaparecer... y sin embargo me tienes frente a ti... ¿jamás lo has pensado?

Jeanne: ¡¡claro que sí!- la empujó hacia atrás- ¡¡pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Natsuki! Me importa poco el destino de la Tierra, me importa poco si no logramos salir de ésta, ¡¡yo lo único que quiero es que mi hija sea feliz!

Natsuki:- apretó fuertemente los tiradores contra sus manos y tiró, abriendo las puertas. Una luz la cegó, y puso sus manos delante para protegerse.

Voz: me alegra verte... de nuevo.- Natsuki abrió los ojos. Frente a ella, una bella mujer le mostraba su sonrisa. Llevaba una larga cabellera verde, una gran perla roja en su frente y corto vestido negro, que dejaba entrever en su pierna la marca de ángel caído. Sus negras uñas hacían juego con su ropa, y sus grandes ojos verdes miraban a Natsuki sonrientes. Era, sin duda alguna, Finn Fishu.

Natsuki: ¡¡lo sabía! ¡¡no podía ser de otra forma! ¡¡eras tú! La que me hablaba durante todo este tiempo, la que me pedía que la salvara... ¿qué hacías detrás de estas puertas?

Finn: fui encerrada...- puso una mano sobre Natsuki- por tu bien, fui encerrada en el fondo de tu mente, para que jamás debieras recordar los días que yo viví... que yo sí recuerdo...

Natsuki: entonces, tú eres... ¿una parte de mis recuerdos?

Finn:- sonrió- así es. Soy una parte tan intensa de tus recuerdos y que tan vagamente recuerdas que he logrado formarme un cuerpo propio en tu mente.

Natsuki: Finn... ¿quién te llamaba? ¿quién es que me está llamando y que no puedo recordar?

Finn: siempre le has tenido allí... junto a ti... y ahora necesita tu ayuda... nuestra ayuda. Natsuki, dame la mano- Natsuki le tendió su mano, y al tocarla, los recuerdos vinieron a la mente, como si hubieran estado sellados durante largos años... recordó todo aquello que había olvidad de su señor, de los días en que fue un ángel caído... de los días que pasó junto al rey de los demonios...

" no pertenezco ni al mundo de los humanos... ni al cielo ni al infierno... el rey de los demonios, sólo a él... sólo puedo confiar en su honorable corazón...

tengo un lugar para ti... ven a mí, Finn Fishu...

Buena chica, Finn... tráeme la fuerza de Jeanne...

Finn... gracias..."

Natsuki:- lloraba al recordar todo aquello que había olvidado- señor, mi señor... Itsuko... por eso no podía abandonarte... ahora entiendo, por qué me necesitabas, por qué me llamabas... porque me engañaste durante tanto tiempo...- se agazapó sobre sí, y notó como una mano cálida le tocaba la cabeza.

Finn: gracias... por volver a encontrarme... en pocos minutos desapareceré, Natsuki... pero antes debo decirte algo. Ahora lo sabes... sabes el porqué de todo, ya no puedes decidir como si nada... ahora que me has liberado, ambas nos hacemos una... y quedas ligada al rey de los demonios... sabes que, si lo abandonas, todo será oscuridad... así que, por favor Natsuki...- la levantó, y la abrazó mientras lloraba y desaparecía.

Natsuki: no tenías que pedírmelo, Finn... lo sé perfectamente, pues ese también es mi deseo. Por mucho que pasara, por mucho que duela, ahora sé qué debo hacer... y no pararé hasta lograrlo- una luz se abrió tras la puerta recién abierta- ahora ya solo queda un camino... y yo misma lo he elegido- y salió por la luz, por donde se escuchaban varios gritos...

Shinji: ¡¡¡Natsuki!

"Por favor, Natsuki... salva al rey de los demonios. Una vez más... sálvalo de las tinieblas"

Fin capítulo 63


	64. Jeanne maldita

Capítulo 63: Jeanne maldita

Las últimas palabras de Finn resonaban en Natsuki, que decidida cruzó la luz, mientras escuchaba varios gritos...

Shinji: ¡¡Natsuki!! ¡¡Natsuki!! ¡despierta!- por su frente corrían varias gotas de sudor, que caían sobre el suave pelo de Natsuki. Natsuki empezó a moverse.

Simbad: ¡¡maldita sea!! ¡¡se van a matar!!

Shinji: ¡¡está despertando!! ¡¡Natsuki!!

Natsuki:- abrió los ojos. Sobre ella, el rostro contorsionado de Shinji luchaba contra el pavor- Shinji...- pero no le dio tiempo de más, ya que éste la abrazó fuertemente.

Shinji: ¡¡por fin has vuelto!! Tenía tanto miedo... te fuiste tan de repente...

Natsuki: lo siento... no sabía que todo esto ocurriría...

Shinji:- la separó de él y la miró fijamente a los ojos- no volverá a ocurrir. Natsuki, hemos venido a buscarte... a que vengas con nosotros.- la volvió a abrazar- te quiero, Natsuki... no quiero volver a perderte...

Natsuki:- le abrazó también- Shinji... te quiero, te quiero con toda mi alma... Shinji... Acces...

Simbad:- interrumpió la escena- ¡¡Natsuki!! Siento interrumpiros, ¡pero debemos irnos de aquí ya! ¡antes de que se maten!- Natsuki miró hacia donde señalaba su padre. Jeanne, con una furia descontrolada, estaba luchando encarnizadamente contra Itsuko, que iba esquivando los golpes con su espada, mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Maron- ¡¡vámonos ya!!

Noin: ¡¡no!!- apareció delante de Natsuki- ¡¡Natsuki, por favor!! ¡¡solo tú puedes parar esta batalla!! ¡¡lo sabes!! Lo sabes todo... ¡¡por favor, sálvala!!

Simbad:- se quedó anonadado mientras miraba a Noin- ¡¿pero es que te has vuelto loco?! ¡¡debemos salir de aquí!!-lo cogió por la camisa con fuerza- ¡¿de qué banda estás tú, Noin?!

Natsuki: lo siento... Shinji.- se levantó rápidamente, pasó por al lado de Simbad y salió disparada hacia el campo de batalla.

Shinji: ¡¡Natsuki!!- salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Simbad: ¡¡no, Natsuki!!- soltó a Noin, pero éste le cogió el brazo.

Noin:- su rostro reflejaba cansancio y, por primera vez, impotencia- por favor, Chiaki... solo por esta vez... deja que se marche- se tapó el rostro sonrojado por el dolor- ella... se merece una oportunidad. Además... Natsuki... ya ha escogido.

Simbad: ¿qué quieres decir?

Noin: si se ha despertado, es porque ya ha escogido... y su destino ya está fijado. Así que por favor... o nos entrometamos más en esta eterna pelea- Y ambos se quedaron mirando allí, como Natsuki corría hacia la batalla con Shinji detrás... lo que no eran capaces de ver eran los dos shinigamis que les seguían...

Meroko:- volaba cerca de Natsuki, mientras le gritaba- ¡¡maldita sea!! ¿por qué lo hiciste, Finn? ¿¡por qué abriste la puerta!? ¡¡ahora ya nada podrá cambiar tu destino!!

Natsuki: ¡¡me es igual, mi destino!! ¡¡me es igual si muero, si me arrebatáis la vida!! ¡¡ahora debo evitar que Jeanne haga una locura!!

Meroko: ¿qué locura? ¿qué podría hacer?

Natsuki: ¡¡¡¡MATARLA!!!!

Jeanne:- dio un enorme salto y se encaró a Itsuko desde arriba, pero ésta paró el golpe perfectamente. Jeanne retrocedió atrás, sudorosa- agh, afh... maldita sea... ¡acabaré contigo!- corrió hacia ella.

Itsuko: eres dura de pelar, Jeanne... pero no te pienso entregar a Natsuki...- paró de nuevo el golpe, mientras la lanzaba hacia atrás- ella es la única razón de mi existencia. Todo mi ser existe gracias a ella... y mientras ella siga en este mundo... ¡¡no te la entregaré!!- paró un nuevo golpe de Jeanne.

Jeanne: ¡¡lo mismo digo!! ¡¡morirás aquí, ahora!! Si tu vida no tiene sentido sin Natsuki... ¡¡muere, maldita bellaca!!- hicieron un nuevo cruce de espadas furiosamente.

Itsuko: por mucho que lo intentes, no podrás ganarme...

Jeanne:- sonrió pícaramente- je... ¿acaso te piensas que no me he dado cuenta? ¡¡aún no me has atacado una sola vez!! ¡¡no sé porqué, pero tú no puedes atacarme!! ¡¡no tienes mi misma fuerza, por eso caerás!! Si sigues sin atacar mucho más... alguno de mis golpes te entrará... ¡¡Y TE MATARÉ!!

Itsuko:- se secó el sudor- je... muy observadora... pero no creo que te sea tan fácil...

Jeanne: ¡¡veámoslo!!- se lanzó sobre ella, atizándola duramente con la espada, mientras Itsuko iba parando los golpes- ¡¡yo tengo la fuerza para salvarla!! ¡¡por eso soy Jeanne, para proteger a los que quiero!! ¡¡y para sellarte, maldito demonio, como hace 22 años!!

Itsuko: ... "maldita sea, no voy a aguantar demasiado más si sigo así... Natsuki... ¿habrás despertado ya? Me queda poco tiempo... lo noto... Finn..." ¡¡agh!!- saltó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, y fue entonces cuando la vio. Corriendo rápidamente, mientras apenas respiraba, y observándolas desde la cada vez menos lejanía, Natsuki venía hacia allí- Natsuki... ¡ha despertado...!

Natsuki: ¡¡no!!- Itsuko tropezó y cayó al suelo. Sobre ella, Jeanne se impuso, orgullosa.

Jeanne: se apoyó en la espada, que clavó sobre una mano de Itsuko, la cual se retorcía de dolor por dentro, pero apenas mostraba signos por fuera- je, te pillé- Miró la herida- ¿duele?

Itsuko: me has atrapado... supongo que, con esto, tú ganas... aunque tendrás que matarme para que deje a Natsuki. ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Jeanne: claro que lo sé, por eso... por todo lo que nos has hecho padecer, por haber hecho de la vida de mi hija un infierno, por todo...- levantó lentamente la espada con las dos manos, mientras una gota rozaba su sonrojada mejilla- porque traicionaste mi confianza... y la suya...

Natsuki: ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Itsuko:- sonrió- Protege a Finn... y da tu vida por ella.

Jeanne:- mientras veía la sonrisa de Itsuko, cerró los ojos- ¡¡jaque mate!!

Natsuki: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!- unas grandes alas negras despertaron de la espalda de Natsuki, que voló velozmente hacia ellas... mientras Jeanne bajaba la espada firmemente. Todo fue muy rápido, Natsuki apenas alcanzó a verlo, tan solo sabía que debía salvar a Itsuko... y a Maron...

Itsuko: ¡¡Natsuki!!- Jeanne abrió los ojos. Bajo ella, pudo ver un espectáculo sepulcral. La espada, manchada en sangre, se había clavado justo en el pecho, bien cerca del corazón, pero no había sobrepasado todo el cuerpo. Las alas negras desaparecieron y el cuerpo de Natsuki cayó sobre Itsuko, que la cogió con fuerza.

Natsuki:- sonreía- he podido... llegar a tiempo...

Itsuko: ¡¡no hables!!- lloraba desesperadamente, mientras le arrancaba la espada y la lanzaba a un lado. Jeanne se había quedado petrificada, y cayó al suelo.

Jeanne: yo... yo...- se miró las manos, que estaban manchadas por el hierro de la espada- yo... no puede ser...- se cogió la cabeza- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NATSUKI!!!!!!!!!! Observaba inmóvil, aún pasmada, como Itsuko intentaba cerrar la hemorragia de Natsuki.

Itsuko:- temblaba de pies a cabeza- te pondrás bien... todo saldrá bien... no puedes morir todavía... todavía no... ¡¡todavía no!! Te prometo que te dejaré ir, con Shinji, con Maron... pero no puedes dejarnos todavía...

Natsuki:- alzó una mano hacia el rostro de Itsuko- lo sé... no puedo dejarte sola... ahora que por fin te he recordado...-sonrió- ¿cómo quieres que te deje después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas? Ah... me siento cansada...

Itsuko: no... ¡¡no voy a dejar que mueras!!- abrazó fuertemente a Natsuki y ambos se vieron envueltas en una luz blanca.

Jeanne:- reaccionó a la luz- ¿qué...?- se cubrió los ojos de esa luz cegadora, y entre tanto logró vislumbrar dos figuras dentro. La luz se disipó, y observó a Natsuki, transformada en Seijun, en el suelo- ¡¡Natsuki!!- se abalanzó sobre ella, pero ya no sangraba. Estaba a punto de poner sus manos sobre ella cuando...

Itsuko: No te atrevas a tocarla.- Jeanne se giró al reconocer la voz, pero no fue a Itsuko a quien vio.

Shinji: ¡¡Natsuki!!- llegaba seguido por Simbad y Noin. Los tres pararon al ver la escena. Seijun seguía en el suelo, junto a ella estaba Jeanne... y una figura negra, extrañamente familiar, apuntaba a su garganta con una espada.

Jeanne:- mantenía firme la espada- te he dicho que no te atrevas a tocarla.

En todos los aspectos era Jeanne pero, se mirara como se mirara, no lo era. La Jeanne que sujetaba firmemente la espada no era blanca, sino negra como el azabache, de la oscuridad más profunda. Su largo cabello era blanco ceniza, y sus ropajes eran negros. Su gran lazo era azulado, y su falda era blanca como la nieve.

Jeanne: ¿quién... eres... tú?

Dark Jeanne: yo soy tú... apártate de Natsuki.- Hizo un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla de Jeanne, mientras ésta se apartaba muy lentamente de Natsuki.

Jeanne: ¿cómo puede...?

Noin: ¡¡Itsuko!!- corrió hacia ella, que se puso delante de Seijun con la espada en alto, a la defensiva.

Dark Jeanne:- miró a Seijun, que seguía en el suelo, y volvió a fijar su mirada en Jeanne- ¿sorprendida? Tú misma lo dijiste... eres Jeanne para protegerlos... pero yo también soy Jeanne para proteger las cosas que quiero.

Shinji: ¡¡Natsuki!!- se intentó acercar a ella, pero Itsuko lo amenazó con la espada. A la vez, Maron, que ya no estaba tan alborotada, levantó su brazo frente a Shinji para que no avanzara.

Jeanne: lo sabía... así que eras tú... por eso pudiste volver a la vida... tú eres la tercera Eva. Por eso ahora te has podido convertir en Jeanne...

Dark Jeanne: así es. Y por protegerla, acepté incluso este poder maldito del que siempre había renegado... porque sabía que llegaría el momento en que debería hacer uso de él para protegerla... aunque nunca me hubiera imaginado de quien- Jeanne se ruborizó- Y ahora... quiero que todos vosotros salgáis de aquí... ahora mismo... y tú la primera...- su mirada, al igual que sus palabras, tenían un tono muy, muy serio.

Shinji: ¡¡no nos iremos de aquí sin...!!!- pero Maron le paró.

Maron:- se estiró de la cinta y volvió a ser ella, mientras su collar se volvía de piedra- Nos iremos de aquí sin ella. Natsuki ya ha decidido... y ya no está en mi mano hacerla volver- miró a Itsuko, mientras sonreía y lloraba- al final lo lograste... voy a ser yo quien te tenga que pedir que la protejas.

Itsuko:- sonrió- sabes que lo haré... siempre lo he hecho.

Maron:- miró al suelo, mientras Shinji le miraba atónito- yo ya no puedo hacer nada... para rebatirte... solo puedo pedirte... verla por última vez...- Itsuko bajó la espada. Maron se acercó silenciosamente a Seijun, que seguía en el suelo- ¿cómo lo lograste? La herida...

Dark Jeanne: los poderes de Jeanne van más allá de la transformación... y combinados con los suyos pude curarla.

Maron: je, suena irónico... tú curando a alguien...- abrazó a Natsuki, mientras lloraba- Natsuki... lo siento... lo siento... no confié en ti... por culpa de eso...-notó una mano en su espalda, y unos brazos cálidos que la envolvían.

Seijun: Mamá, no llores... no has tenido culpa de nada- la miró a los ojos, mientras Maron se llevaba las manos a la boca para evitar chillar- lo hice por ella, por ti... para salvaros a ambas- volvió a abrazarla, mientras le susurraba al oído...- ahora debéis iros- Se levantó junto a ella, y la dejó en manos de Chiaki, volviéndose para ir hacia Itsuko...

Shinji: Natsuki...

Seijun:- paró en seco y, sin mirarle, le dijo- te quiero Acces, realmente te quiero... pero simplemente no puedo dejarla sola- se giró, sonriendo- ahora me necesita- Y siguió andando, mientras todos desaparecían envueltos por una extraña luz que salía de la espada de Itsuko...

Itsuko: ¿estás segura de la decisión que has tomado?- dijo preocupada- Sabes qué pasará si te quedas conmigo...

Natsuki: lo sé, lo acepto y lo reafirmo. Estoy aquí contigo, Itsuko, y sé que ellos lo entenderán. Al menos, tienen a Noin... él podrá explicárselo todo.

Itsuko:- sonrió- sí...

Natsuki; por cierto... ese vestidito te queda... jaajaja xD

Itsuko:- se ruborizó- ¡¡no te rías!! No me hizo ninguna gracia enterarme que yo también podía transformarme...

Natsuki:- miró hacia arriba- es normal, que puedas... al fin y al cabo... yo te di parte de mi alma al morir ambas... tú también posees el alma de Eva, por eso puedes transformarte...

Itsuko: y, entonces, también sabrás a verdadera razón de que los shinigamis te acechen...

Natsuki:- suspiró- sí... lo sé todo. Abrí la puerta, la puerta donde te había encerrado...- y ambas miraron al cielo, mientras observaban como una estrella iba subiendo cada vez más hasta desaparecer, la estrella donde viajaban Shinji, Noin, Chiaki y Maron, de vuelta a casa, sin Natsuki entre ellos, y con tan solo unas palabras de despedida...

Chiaki: ¿qué te dijo al despediros, Maron?

Maron: me dijo algo que no fui capaz de entender... aún ahora sigo sin entender por qué me lo dijo.

Me susurró... "Hasta pronto..."

Fin Capítulo 63

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: por fin llegamos a la cumbre!!!! Jajaaj las ganas que tenía de soltar de una vez el secreto de Itsuko... aunque no ha quedado demasiado claro, así que para más detalles... el proximo numero!!! Siento si tarda, pero esq empezar la uni implica mucha faena... ya queda menos!!! Gracias a los pocos que seguís conmigo después de tantos capis... a todos (los que sé y los que no, si hay alguno xD) muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ale, espero que sigáis disfrutando!!


	65. Recuerdos en las sombras

Capítulo 64: recuerdos en las sombras... la tercera Eva

La luz iba subiendo lentamente, mientras, a lo lejos, se podían vislumbrar todavía dos figuras en el suelo, mirando fijamente la estrella cada vez más pequeña. Todos estaban callados, sin saber qué decir. Habían fracasado.

De repente, la luz menguó y todos aparecieron en la sala de estar del piso de Maron y Chiaki. Momoko, Toshiki y Zen seguían sentados, esperando.

Momoko:- al ver la luz aparecer se lanzó sobre ellos, esperando encontrar a Natsuki de nuevo.- ¡¡Nats...!!- pero, al desvanecerse la luz, tan solo vio un panorama deplorable: Maron, sujeta fuertemente por Chiaki, parecía abatida. Shinji mostraba un rostro anonadado y triste y Noin tenía un parecido razonable a una piedra. Momoko no pudo evitar las palabras que salieron de su boca- ¿dónde está Natsuki?

Noin:- se dejó caer en el sofá y escondió la cara entre sus piernas, mientras su voz era muy, muy dolorosa- no va a volver... la hemos perdido.

Momoko:- no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo- ¿qué? ¡¡venga, va!! ¡¡este tipo de bromas no se hacen!!

Toshiki:- puso una mano sobre el hombro de Momoko para que se callara- ¿qué ha pasado?

Chiaki:- dejó a Maron recostada frente a Noin, y se sentó a su lado. Shinji también se sentó. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, que nadie se atrevía a romper...

Noin: Natsuki abrió la puerta. Finalmente... escogió su destino, el destino que le ataba al rey de los demonios...

Momoko: ¿qué? Es por eso que no a podido volver?

Chiaki: más o menos... la cuestión es que decidió quedarse... y no pudimos hacer nada por evitarlo.

Momoko:- parecía furiosa- ¿nada? ¿NADA? ¡¿y vosotros fuisteis a salvarla?! ¡¡maldita sea, Chiaki!! ¡¡no era que debía decidir, no deberíais haber dejado que se quedara!! Si hubiera ido yo... si hubiera ido yo... ¡¡¡NO LA HABRÍA ABANDONADO!!!- la mano de Toshiki se puso en su boca, impidiéndole hablar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Maron tenía los ojos como platos, cuando se llevo los puños al corazón. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, mientras un grito resonó, por un segundo, por todo el mundo...

Natsuki:- iba andando de vuelta junto a Itsuko cuando, de repente, oyó el grito- ¿eh?

Itsuko: ¿qué ocurre?

Natsuki: nada... me ha parecido oír... un grito a lo lejos...- Itsuko miró al suelo- jajaaj serán imaginaciones mías... vamos.

Itsuko:-Paró en seco, mientras Natsuki la miraba extrañada- Natsuki... yo... siento que las cosas hayan ido así...- miró a Natsuki, que le devolvió una sonrisa- ...ya, de acuerdo. Olvidemos el tema...- llegaron a las grandes puertas de palacio y entraron.

Natsuki: con tu permiso, yo me retiro por hoy... estoy bastante cansada- al ver la expresión de Itsuko, se acercó y la abrazó- no te preocupes, no pienso escaparme. Solo... quiero pensar un poco. Itsuko, tú mejor que nadie sabes cuánto he dejado por estar aquí contigo... y no me arrepiento, en absoluto. Pero toda la gente a la que he dejado atrás... quiero asegurarme de que son felices sin mí... no quiero que sufran mi pérdida.

Itsuko: ¿qué piensas hacer?

Natsuki: he recuperado los poderes que en su día me otorgaste como reina... algunos de ellos. Y, aunque aún estoy bastante débil, creo que seré capaz de utilizar esto... ya que no encuentro otra solución.

Itsuko:- rió por lo bajo- je, ¿acaso crees que caerán? No los creo tan ingenuos, Natsuki...

Natsuki: -miró hacia arriba, al techo sombrío del vestíbulo- no, claro que no. Pero debo intentarlo... para poder dar un siguiente paso.- y dicho esto, siguió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, donde cerró la puerta y...

Meroko:- se le posó delante de las narices- ¿¿se puede saber, estupidez de ángel, qué se supone que has hecho?? ¿tan poco aprecias tu vida?

Natsuki:- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- a, Meroko, eres tú... que alegría verte.

Meroko:- la cogió por el pescuezo y empezó a zarandearla- ¿cómo que qué alegría ni que ocho cuartos? ¡¡a mí no me mientes, Natsuki!!- la soltó, mientras lloraba- snif... no me pongas esa sonrisa, cuando te estás destrozando por dentro...

Natsuki:- su rostro se apagó- Meroko... debo hacerlo, no solo para engañar a los demás... sino también para engañarme a mí misma... Me-chan, ¿de qué me sirve llorar ahora? Nada cambiará... excepto el hecho que haré trizas a Itsuko. Ya apenas queda tiempo... y quiero despedirme de ellos por última vez, para tenerlos por siempre en mi recuerdo... tan solo puedo hacer eso.

Meroko: Natsuki...

Natsuki: por eso...- volvió a sonreír- ¡¡es mejor una buena sonrisa en las despedidas, ne?

Meroko: ya... vale...- desde un rinconcito, una sombra escuchaba atentamente las palabras de ambas.

la sala estaba en silencio. Hacía media hora que Momoko había salido corriendo de casa, mientras les gritaba a todos con rabia por no haber salvado a su amiga. Toshiki no la había seguido. Se había quedado allí, de pie, al lado de Maron, esperando aclarar algo. La primera en hablar fue ella, que seguía agazapada.

Maron: yo la maté... por eso no pude salvarla. Fue por equivocación, quería matar a Itsuko, pero... ella recibió el impacto...

Toshiki: ¿sigue viva?

Chiaki:- le miró severamente- sí que vive. Pero, por lo sucedido, Maron se rindió... y Natsuki nos pidió que no luchásemos más. Además, hubo otra cosa...

Toshiki: ¿el qué?

Maron: la tercera Eva. Era ella.

Toshiki: ¿a qué te refieres?

Noin: aghhhhhhhh... –lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- maldita sea... por qué no me di cuenta antes... claro, ahora todo tiene sentido...

Shinji: sigo sin verle el sentido, Noin. No logro entender por qué Itsuko pudo transformarse de aquella manera.

Toshiki:- parecía anonadado- ¿qué? ¿transformarse?

Shinji:- le miró- sí, en Jeanne. Itsuko se transformó en una Jeanne oscura, curó a Natsuki y no nos dejó acercarnos a ella... fue entonces cuando Natsuki despertó y... nos pidió que nos fuéramos.

Noin: de hecho, es bastante lógico... ¿cómo si no pudo volver el rey de los demonios a la vida? Fuimos tan ignorantes...

Toshiki:- intentaba leer entre líneas, pero se perdía- perdón, pero, no logro entenderlo...

Maron: yo maté a ese maldito demonio hace 22 años, pero cuando él intentó matarme, Finn me escudó, muriendo ella. Os acordáis, no? Las últimas palabras de Finn fueron...

Shinji: amo... siempre estaré con usted... a partir de ahora no volverá a estar solo. Y ahí murió... entonces...

Noin: sí, de hecho, el rey de los demonios y Finn no fueron a la muerte como dos seres, sino como uno mismo. Finn, que prometió estar para siempre a su lado, se unió a él para que ni siquiera la muerte pudiera dejar al rey de los demonios solo.

Toshiki: claro, pero al resucitar el alma de Finn...

Maron: claro, se separaron. Yo le entregué a Finn mi poder de reencarnación, pero, inconscientemente, también se lo entregué al rey de los demonios, que compartía la muerte con Finn. Así fue como, a partir de su propio poder y del poder de reencarnación, el rey de los demonios fue capaz de seguir a Finn hasta aquí... con un cuerpo propio.

Shinji: entonces, ¿todo lo que buscaba Itsuko era volver a estar con Natsuki? ¿no podía conformarse con estar cerca de ella, compartirla?

Noin: eso estuvo haciendo... durante los 15 años que vivió Natsuki antes de conocerla.- Shinji lo miró sin entender, al igual que Chiaki y Toshiki- ¿acaso no lo entendéis? ¡Itsuko se conformaba con verla desde lejos, con saber que era feliz! Tan solo la protegía desde las sombras, con eso le bastaba... hasta que llegaron los problemas.

Chiaki: ¿qué problemas?

Noin: mira, Chiaki... al desaparecer el rey de los demonios, todos estos emprendieron una dura batalla por lograr el liderazgo, pero ninguno fue lo suficientemente capaz para lograr permanecer. Al renacer Itsuko, ella tomó de nuevo el poder, seguida de demonios como yo que la aceptamos. Sin embargo, fuimos muy pocos. Además, el rey de los demonios quería tanto a Finn que le dio gran parte de su poder demoníaco, para "protegerla", para ser uno con ella. Al renacer, con el poder que le quedaba y los pocos seguidores que tenía, logró domar de nuevo el inframundo y colocarse en cabeza. Pero los demonios se van haciendo fuertes con el paso del tiempo... y otros, en cambio, van perdiendo su fuerza. Así fue como Itsuko, que hasta entonces había podido vivir tranquilamente como humana y como demonio, tuvo que hacer frente a una crisis sin par. Se quedaba sin fuerza, sin aliados... tan solo le quedó una salida.

Chiaki: Natsuki...

Maron: pero... al volver... se encontró que Natsuki no le recordaba...

Toshiki: ¿qué?

Maron: por eso... por eso empezó a atacarnos, por eso corrió el rumor que Jeanne había vuelto... así, todos los demonios que sentían rencor por Jeanne empezaron a atacarnos... y por eso Itsuko, que quería protegerla, vino hasta aquí... para evitar que algún demonio la dañara seriamente.

Toshiki: todo eso está muy bien, pero... ¿por qué nos atacaba? ¿no resultaba el doble de faena?

Noin: no... así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Por una parte, los demonios iban siendo abatidos con la ayuda de Jeanne, así eran menos los que se oponían a Itsuko... y, por otra parte...

Maron: Natsuki empezó a recordarlo todo. Su antigua vida de ángel, sus amistades... al ir viviendo cosas semejantes, su recuerdos fueron apareciendo... Así cabía la esperanza que le recordara y volviera junto a ella. Pero ella seguía sin recordarle... por eso tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas en el asunto...

Shinji: Maron, ¿tú lo sabías? Lo que tramaba Itsuko...

Maron:- hizo un momento de silencio, mientras se agazapaba más. Un hilillo de voz salió de su boca- sí... desde el primer momento que la vi, supe quien era. Su aura demoníaca era tan característica... al principio pensé en apartar a Natsuki de ella... pero, a fin de cuentas, vi que lo único que pretendía era estar a su lado... ¿cómo le puedes negar a alguien ese derecho? Confié en ella... confié en el amor que ella sentía por Natsuki... sabiendo que eso iba a poner en peligro mi vida, dejé que Natsuki fuese recordando... porque confiaba que nunca dañaría a Natsuki. Así fue como... llegamos a hacer un pacto.

Chiaki:- le miró sorprendido- ¿hiciste un pacto con Itsuko?

Maron: no exactamente... pero sí. Le permití estar cerca de Natsuki mientras la protegiese... y ella lo sabía. Pero rompió ese pacto en el momento que pactó con Natsuki, en el momento en que se la llevó de mi lado... nunca me hubiese imaginado el porqué... ahora me siento idiota.

Toshiki: así... ¿no podemos hacer nada?

Noin: el destino ya está decidido... Natsuki consiguió recordar a Itsuko, y eso le hizo entender todo... ahora, aunque quisiera, no podría dejarla atrás. ...

Shinji: ¿eh?

Noin: nada... será mejor que me vaya...- se levantó- Maron, ya no podemos hacer nada por ella...

Maron: no... yo aún tengo, pequeña, ínfima, pero ligera esperanza. Es muy, muy leve... pero debo creer en las palabras que me dijo Natsuki...

Noin: ... Maron, Chiaki... Shinji- se giro hacia él cuando vio que éste iba a rebotarse- no quiero desmotivaros... pero hay algo en las palabras de Itsuko que me insta a pensar de forma contraria...

Shinji: ¿el qué?

Noin: pues...- miró a Maron, que tenía un semblante serio. Al abrir la boca, Maron le lanzó una mirada de hielo, que le hizo cerrarla- si no lo recordáis... mejor así.- se giró- Si tengo noticias no dudéis en que os las daré de primera mano. Adiós.

Shinji: ¡¡esp..!!- pero ya fue demasiado tarde. Noin desapareció ante las narices de todos, dejando a Shinji con un mal sabor de boca- maldito Noin... ¡¡sabe algo que nos oculta!!- Mientras Shinji miraba al suelo, Maron se encogía más y más, y Chiaki la miraba extrañado... y Toshiki salía veloz en busca de Momoko...

Momoko: "no puede ser... ¡¡no puede ser!!"- iba corriendo por las calles sin rumbo fijo, topando con la gente y sin mirar hacia delante. Corrió durante un buen rato, cuando topó con unas escaleras. Llevaban al cementerio. Subió lentamente por ellas, un pie tras otro, y observó el caer del sol rodeado de lápidas en un acantilado. Pero no estaba sola. Frente a una lápida redonda, una figura respiraba el placentero aire del barranco...

Natsuki: buenas, Momoko...- sonrió, mientras se levantaba y se ponía frente a Momoko.

Momoko: Nat...Natsuki!!!

Fin capítulo 64


	66. el último regalo

Capítulo 65: el último regalo

Natsuki: buenas, Momoko...- con su uniforme escolar, Natsuki se levantó frente a Momoko y le sonrió.

Momoko: ¡¡Natsuki!!- corrió hacia ella y la abrazó- no es una ilusión, ¿verdad? ¡¡dime que no es una ilusión!!

Natsuki:- le acarició suavemente la cabeza, mientras le susurraba al oído amablemente- claro que no, tonta... anda, deja de llorar... y no me aprietes tan fuerte, que me vas a dejar sin respiración...

Momoko: jaja... ¡¡uah, Natsuki ha vuelto!!

Noin:- traspasó el umbral y apareció en el inframundo, mientras se dirigía al enorme castillo que yacía frente a él. Al llegar a las puertas, se percató que dos guardias las custodiaban- ¿qué se supone que es esto? ¿acaso tanto poder han perdido estas puertas para tener que ser protegidas?

Guardián1: Noin Claude, por orden del señor de los infiernos, no puedes pasar.

Noin:- se quedó atónito- ¿qué?

Guardián2: Nos han ordenado explícitamente que no te dejemos pasar, ni a ti ni a nadie que no lleve una identificación de urgencia.

Noin: pero... ¿por qué?

Guardián1:- señaló hacia arriba- son órdenes de arriba, Noin. Nosotros no tenemos poder para saber más de lo que nos han ordenado. Lo siento.

Noin: maldita sea... ¡¡maldita sea!!- de su capa surgieron unas alas y se elevó del suelo, hacia arriba- Itsuko... ¿qué pretendes?- se posó sobre la que antaño fuera habitación de la reina, se sentó y se agazapó- Itsuko... debo hablar contigo. ¡¡tengo derecho a hacerlo!!

Itsuko:- desde su habitación, era capaz de ver a Noin allí, posado sobre su cuerpo- Noin... ya te dije adiós... ¿qué más quieres?

Noin: esto no va a quedar así... si no puedo entrar... ¡¡serás tú la que deba salir!!- se levantó- por la sangre que corre entre mis venas, yo, Noin Claude, Te mando a que vengas. Para ajusticiar mi delito, me muestro ante ti, oh, señor de los infiernos, para que decidas que hacer conmigo.-una sombra apareció ante él- Si merezco o no seguir a vuestro lado, mi señor, debéis juzgarlo... y ejecutarlo.- se inclinó, mientras Itsuko aparecía ante él.

Itsuko: maldito demonio... ya te dije que había sido el adiós. ¿cómo te has atrevido a pronunciar los votos de decadencia?

Noin: la única forma de volver a verte, mi señora, era así... si un demonio decide ser ajusticiado por sus delitos, el único que puede ejecutar tal acción es el rey... o la reina.- levantó la cabeza- y aunque esto me pueda significar la muerte, mi señor, debía veros una vez más...

Itsuko:- evitó su mirada- ¿y para qué querías verme, Noin Claude?

Noin: para tratar varios asuntos...

Itsuko:- le dio la espalda- yo ya no tengo nada que tratar contigo, Noin. Te lo dije... Ese fue el adiós.- Noin se levantó y la abrazó, mientras Itsuko se quedaba helada.

Noin: pero yo no me despedí... no de mi querida Itsuko. No me despedí de mi Eva...

Itsuko:- se enfadó, y se separó de él con furia- ¡¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!!!- Noin volvió a abrazarla, esta vez de frente- ¡¡¡suéltame, suéltame ahora mismo, Noin!!! ¡¡ya todo se acabó, ¿qué no lo entiendes?!! ¡¡todo terminó!! ¡en poco tiempo, desapareceremos...- al decir esto, dejó caer todo su peso y paró de pelear, mientras Noin la seguía sujetando- el yo que te quiere, que te ama con toda su alma... desaparecerá... y no quedará nada para ti...- Noin la besó tiernamente.

Noin: Tonta... ¿y te crees que diciéndome todo esto mi corazón dejará de quererte? Itsuko, es verdad que llevas el alma de Jeanne... supongo que por eso me atrajiste... pero, sin duda alguna, te amo por todo tu ser, no solo por una parte...- la volvió a besar, mientras la posaba en el suelo- por ser como eres, por ser quien eres, por las metas que te has otorgado y hasta donde has llegado...- le desabrochó la capa, mientras sus labios se posaban sobre el cuello de Itsuko, tiernamente, una y otra vez- Itsuko... para mí ya no eres solo mi rey, aquél al que juré fidelidad y al que sirvo...- la miró, en el suelo, temblorosa pero firme, sin decir una palabra- para mí... eres una mujer- y dicho esto, bajo hasta su boca y ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso, un profundo abrazo... un profundo ser...- eres la mujer a la que amo...

Momoko:- corría delante de Natsuki, mientras iba dando saltitos de alegría- entonces, ya nunca más te irás, ¿no? Y te quedarás con nosotros...

Natsuki:- sonreía tristemente- sí, Momoko... escucha un momento, por favor.

Momoko:- se paró en seco- ¿sí?

Natsuki:- miró a su alrededor. Las lápidas se levantaban alrededor de ellas, pero Momoko apenas le había dado importancia- ¿por qué crees que me has encontrado aquí?

Momoko: no sé... ¡ah! ¿no es aquí donde está enterrado Zen?

Natsuki: sí, pero...- abrazó a Momoko- Momoko... te quiero mucho, mucho... y siempre te voy a tener conmigo. Siempre hemos estado juntas, nos lo hemos contado todo... ¡y mírate! Ya eres toda una mujer, saliendo con Toshiki seguro que serás muy feliz...

Momoko: Natsuki... me estás asustando...

Natsuki: siempre te voy a tener en mi recuerdo...- Momoko se separó de ella lentamente, pensando lo peor... pero la que tenía enfrente no era la misma Natsuki de siempre... su vestido negro y su marca de destierro marcaban una nueva silueta en ella.

Momoko: ¿qué...? ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Natsuki?

Natsuki:- alargó la mano hasta el rostro de Momoko- siempre estaremos juntas... en mi corazón- al tocar el rostro de Momoko, ésta se desplomó en el suelo- pero en tu mente... no debe aparecer jamás mi nombre...- cayó al suelo también, mientras lloraba- Momoko... perdóname, por favor... es lo único que puedo darte- y dicho esto, desapareció.

Toshiki:- iba corriendo por las calles, pensando donde podría encontrar a Momoko...

Natsuki:- la voz venía de detrás de Toshiki- está en el cementerio.

Toshiki: ¡¡Natsuki!!- la miró. Tal y como se había presentado a Momoko, Natsuki mostraba la marca del destierro- ¿qué haces aquí?

Natsuki:- sonrió- a ti no puedo engañarte, Toshiki... he venido a despedirme de todos vosotros.

Toshiki: ¿a despedirte? ¿y qué hay de Maron, de Chiaki... de Shinji?

Natsuki: ya no puedo hacer otra cosa... el destino está decidido.- le miró seriamente- empieza a caer la noche, Toshiki. Debes darte prisa. Momoko está inconsciente... es el último regalo que le he podido dar. Si no te das prisa, empezará a hacer frío... corre.

Toshiki: pero tú...

Natsuki: ¡¡corre!!- Toshiki empezó a correr, mientras escuchaba por el viento las palabras de Natsuki- A ti no necesito regalarte nada... porque sé que me lo guardarás, ¿verdad? Adiós...

Toshiki:- corrió y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta el cementerio. En las escaleras, se encontró con Momoko, tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente. La agarró con fuerza e intentó despertarla- ¡¡Momoko, Momoko!!

Momoko: eh... ¡ah! ¿Toshiki?- miró alrededor- ¿pero qué hago yo aquí? ¿qué hacemos en un lugar tan tétrico...?- Toshiki la abrazó.

Toshiki: menos mal que estás bien... como te fuiste corriendo estaba padeciendo por ti...

Momoko: jajaja, no te preocupes... estoy bien, ¿ves? ¡¡como una rosa!! ¿qué, volvemos a casa?

Toshiki: sí... ¿seguro que estás bien?

Momoko: ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Toshiki: por nada... es que, por el camino, me encontré a Natsuki y...

Momoko: ¿a quién has dicho?

Toshiki: a Natsuki...

Momoko: ¿y quien es esa, Toshiki?- Toshiki se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso.

Toshiki: venga va, Momoko, ¿cómo me preguntas eso...?- calló de repente.- "¿acaso es éste el regalo que le has hecho, Natsuki? ¿borrarte de su memoria? ¿por qué? ¿para que no sufra... con tu ida?"

Momoko: ¿estás bien, Toshiki? Dices cosas muy raras...

Toshiki:- miró al suelo- sí... es que estoy un poco deprimido, solo eso... vámonos.

Itsuko:- estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Noin- Noin... ¿por qué eres así?

Noin: es obvio, ¿no? Porque te quiero.- La miró- Te quiero para mí, toda, toda entera... al menos el tiempo que pueda.

Itsuko: mmm...- le besó tiernamente el pecho- cuanto me hubiera gustado que fuese para siempre... pero ambos sabemos que no puede ser así- Noin le pasó un brazo por el cuello.

Noin:- le iba mordisqueando la oreja- no pienses en eso ahora... aún no es momento de pensar en eso. ¿sabes? Yo creo en Natsuki... creo que es capaz de hacer algún milagro. Siempre creeré en ella. A pesar de ser una llorona, que siempre ha necesitado que la ayuden... siempre ha pensado en los demás. Siempre. Y ésta no será la última vez, estoy convencido.

Itsuko: Noin... yo no estaría tan segura.

Noin: ¿por qué?

Itsuko: en estos momentos... Natsuki se está despidiendo de toda su gente...

Noin: ¿qué?

Itsuko:- le miró, seriamente- les está dando su último regalo.

Noin:- tenía pánico de preguntar, pero lo hizo a pesar de todo- ¿qué es ese último regalo?

Itsuko: ... supongo que a ti no puedo engañarte...- le besó, mientras le miraba fijamente- se está borrando de sus memorias.

Noin:- dio un brinco y se puso en pie- ¿¡qué!?

Itsuko:- se levantó y le abrazó- le dije que no funcionaría, pero... se empeñó... y yo ya no puedo tener ningún tipo de influencia directa sobre ella, y menos con Maron y los demás... no quiere que sufran, Noin. Quiere que sigan sus vidas sin ella... y tú y yo no podemos interferir en sus planes- le volvió a besar- por favor... solo un poco más... estate a mi lado unos segundos más...

Noin: está bien...-volvió a besarla con fuerza, mientras se retorcían el uno con el otro...- Itsuko... debo pedirte un favor.

Itsuko: ¿mm?

Noin: si llegase el caso... que Natsuki no lograra ese milagro... por favor... quiero que me liberes.

Itsuko:- palideció- ¡¡no!! ¡¡no pienso hacer eso!! ¡¡si lo hago morirás!!

Noin:- su mano rozó suavemente su rostro- por favor, Itsuko... prefiero morir amándote que verte en brazos de otra persona... sin ningún tipo de amor hacia mí...

Itsuko: Noin... –se apoyó en él- aunque sé que no puede ser verdad, aunque sé que en realidad te olvidaré... que el yo que te ama desaparecerá en breve... te juro, te juro que te amaré... por siempre... Itsuko tan solo es de Noin Claude. Tú ya no eres un demonio para mí... eres un hombre. El hombre al que siempre, siempre, querré...

Maron:- seguía agazapada en el sofá, mientras Chiaki la abrazaba- Natsuki... Natsuki...

Natsuki: Mamá...- apareció frente a ella.

Chiaki: ¡¡hija!!- se lanzó sobre ella.

Maron: Natsuki... ¡¡Natsuki!!- la abrazó con fuerza, y los tres se fundieron en un largo abrazo. Finalmente, Chiaki se separó.

Chiaki: pero... ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que jamás volveríamos a verte...

Maron:- recobró el sentido, y se separó lentamente- no puede ser que hayas encontrado la forma de volver tan pronto...

Natsuki:- sonrió tristemente- a ti, mamá, no puedo mentirte... he venido a despedirme- un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala- Lo he intentado, pero... yo sola no puedo hacer nada, no sin ayuda...

Maron: ¡¡nos tienes a nosotros!!- Natsuki la cogió por los hombros.

Natsuki: lo sé, mamá. Pero no es esa ayuda la que podrá servirme. No sé si lograré encontrarla, así que... mientras no llegue el momento de saber seguro que puedo volver... me despediré de vosotros.

Chiaki: ¡¡¿¿y te piensas que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, viendo como te vas??!!

Natsuki: no... y por eso... he venido a daros un último regalo- se acercó a su padre y le besó la frente, mientras éste caía- el regalo del olvido...

Maron: ¡¡Chiaki!!- miró a Natsuki- no... no puede ser... ¡¡tú no puedes ser mi hija!! ¡¡ella nunca sería capaz de hacer esto!! ¡¡no te me acerques!!

Natsuki:- le cogió de las manos a Maron- claro que no soy tu Natsuki, Maron. Dejé de serlo en el momento en que empecé a recordar... Soy Natsuki, pero también Finn...- la abrazó- y, como ambas, no quiero ver tu desesperación al no tenerme a tu lado... ni la tuya, ni la de nadie... prefiero que me olvidéis, que todos os olvidéis de mi existencia... hasta que encuentre el modo de poder volver... quiero aliviaros el sufrimiento.

Maron: Finn... mi querida Finn... ¡¡yo no quiero olvidarte!! ¿cómo puedes pretender que sea feliz cuando me estás arrebatando a mi hija de la memoria? ¿acaso no te acuerdas de todo lo que hicimos juntas? ¿cómo pretendes que sea feliz sin ti? ¡¡si desde el momento en que moriste lo fuiste prácticamente todo en mi vida!!- le puso un dedo en los labios.

Natsuki:- miró a Chiaki- mama... sabes que no es así. Sí, soy una parte importante en tu vida...- la miró y sonrió- pero sabes que lo más importante para ti es él. Al igual que para él lo eres tú... sé que es doloroso, mamá, que sufrirás... que pensar que no te acordarás de mí te hace sentir mal, te duele... pero créeme... sé que lo superarás a su lado.

Maron:- miró a Chiaki, allí, postrado en el suelo, y recordó todo ese tiempo de dolor que había pasado a su lado...- "Tiene razón... no puedo negarlo..." Natsuki... prométeme que volverás...

Natsuki: te lo prometo... volveremos a vernos- la abrazó fuertemente, mientras Maron perdía la noción del tiempo y caía, caía...

Maron: ¿y... Shinji...?- cayó en los brazos de Natsuki, inconsciente. De repente, una lágrima cayó en su ropa.

Natsuki: mamá... te quiero... te quiero tanto...- y siguió abrazándola durante largo tiempo, mientras lloraba sobre ella.

Fin capítulo 65


	67. el llanto del olvido,la sonrisa dl adiós

Capítulo 66: el llanto del olvido... la sonrisa del adiós

Miyako:- se plantó frente la puerta de Shinji, y, tras un largo suspiro, abrió la puerta de par en par- ¡¡arriba esos ánimos, renacuajo!! ¿acaso te piensas quedar todo el tiempo encerrado en estas cuatro paredes? ¿eh...?- miró a lado y lado. Shinji no se encontraba en la habitación. Junto a la cama, las cortinas ondeaban suavemente dejando ver la puerta entreabierta. Miyako pasó al balcón, donde se encontró a Shinji mirando hacia el horizonte, mientras caía la noche- Shinji... ¿cuánto hace que estás aquí? Te vas a resfriar. Anda, entra que te preparo algo caliente...- le cogió por el brazo, pero él ni tan siquiera se inmutó. Miyako bajó la cabeza- ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir así, mirando a la nada, como vacío...? la vida sigue, Shinji...

Shinji: lo sé, mamá... pero no puedo seguir con mi vida sin ella. No así de repente...- miró al balcón de al lado- ¿te acuerdas, cuantas veces tuviste que irme a buscar a casa de Maron de pequeño, porque había saltado el balcón para espiar a Natsuki? Siempre me regañabas... pero nunca me cerrabas el balcón, porque, en el fondo, sabías que lo conseguiría de una forma u otra...- dejó caer su peso en la barandilla, mirando hacia abajo- ah... y la risa que provenía de su cuarto, cuando me enfadaba con papá me animaba tanto...- miró a Miyako- ¿acaso para ella no fue importante? ¿por eso ha podido abandonar todo esto tan a la ligera?

Miyako:- se colocó al lado de su hijo, mirando hacia la puerta- Shinji... si yo fuera a morir, ¿harías cualquier cosa por evitarlo...?

Shinji: ¡¡claro que sí!! ¿a qué viene eso?

Miyako:- le miró seriamente- pero si te dijera que no lo hicieses, ¿aún así lo harías?

Shinji: ¡¡claro que sí!! ¡¡eres mi madre!!

Miyako:- volvió a mirar a la puerta- pues ahí tienes la respuesta.

Shinji:- se quedó pasmado- ¿eh? ¿qué? ¿a qué te refieres?

Miyako: mira... por lo que me habéis contado tú y Chiaki, está claro que Natsuki tuvo que decidir. Si volvía, Itsuko perdería el control del inframundo y los demonios nos invadirían... ni ella, ni Maron, ni tú podríais haber evitado la catástrofe. Mucha gente se habría corrompido... el caos habría acabado con todo. Sin embargo... con tan solo su decisión... ha salvado al mundo de esa catástrofe. ¿no te parece suficiente? Por mucho que le dijeseis que la protegeríais... ella no es el mundo. Ella no es la única persona importante. Aunque para vosotros sí que lo sea, aunque signifique el mundo entero para ti... para un millar de personas es una simple desconocida. ¿acaso es más importante una desconocida que todos ellos? Sabes que no. Y sabes que Natsuki siempre ha sido así... siempre se ha preocupado más por los demás que por ella misma.

Shinji: ya lo sé, pero...

Miyako:- sonrió, mientras miraba al balcón contiguo- ¿acaso no te acuerdas de cuando erais pequeños? Pasaban horas antes que descubriera que estabas molestando a Natsuki... porque ella sabía que, si te descubría, te pegaría una buena regañina. ¿acaso no murió por salvar a Maron, por no dejar solo al demonio...?

Shinji: sí...

Miyako: y sabes que, si te viera así... si nos viera a todos así... sufriría...- su voz se apagó.

Shinji:- la miró sorprendido. Aquella Miyako dura, que siempre había estado firme en todo momento, que era la más calculadora y que nunca se había dejado vencer frente a su hijo, aquella Miyako... estaba llorando- ¡¡mamá!! ¡¡mamá, no llores, por favor!!

Miyako:- sonrió, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo- ¿ves? Tú también te preocupas... por eso... por eso... debemos sonreír e intentar guardar el mejor recuerdo de ella, ¿no? A pesar de que ya no esté entre nosotros... Natsuki siempre será Natsuki, y siempre querrá que seamos felices... hagámoslo por ella. ¿Ne?

Shinji:- abrazó a su madre- sí... tranquila mamá... te prometo que, en cinco minutos, salgo a cenar, ¿sí? Prepara la cena...

Miyako: jaja... sí... en seguida estaré. Shinji...- le besó la frente- te quiero mucho, hijo. Mucho. Más que a Maron, más que a Natsuki... y casi igual que a tu padre. Así que sonríe, ¿vale?

Shinji: sí...- Miyako dio media vuelta y se fue. Mientras, Shinji siguió mirando al infinito... tras la cena, volvió a su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo...- "mamá tiene razón... debo mirar de seguir adelante sin ti, Natsuki. Pero me duele tanto..."

Miyako:- entró un momento en el cuarto- Shinji, voy a hacerle una mini-visita (¿?) a Maron, antes de irme a dormir. En seguida vuelvo, ¿sí? ¡¡y deja de mirar las musarañas y ponte a hacer algo más útil!!

Shinji:- dio un brinco- ¡¡s-sí!!

Miyako: ¡¡así me gusta!! ¡¡hasta ahora!!- cerró la puerta, cogió las llaves y se dio paso por el pasillo hasta fuera del piso. Picó varias veces a la puerta de Maron, pero nadie respondía- maldita sea... Maron sigue pachucha... ésta nunca aprenderá- buscó en su juego de llaves y abrió la puerta- ¿hola? Entro, ¿eh? ¡¡soy Miyako!!- cerró la puerta y pasó por el pasillo al salón, donde se encontró con Chiaki en el suelo y Maron ambos inconscientes, y una figura temblorosa aferrando el cuerpo de Maron, mientras sollozaba- ¿quién...? ¿Nat...?- Natsuki la miró, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Al parecer, hacía horas que estaba así- ¡¡Natsuki, cariño!! ¿pero qué ha pasado? ¿qué haces aquí?- se acercó corriendo.

Natsuki: Miyako... Miyako... tuve que hacerlo… era el único modo...- siguió sollozando sobre Maron.

Miyako: Dios mío, ¿qué les has hecho? ¡¡Natsuki!!- la cogió por los hombros y se encaró a ella- ¡¡dime qué ha pasado!! ¿por qué están así? ¿qué les has hecho?- sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba no pensar en nada.

Natsuki: Miyako... ¡¡Miyako!!- con el cuerpo de Maron aún entre sus brazos, se lanzó sobre Miyako- pensé que sería tan fácil...

Miyako:- suavemente, buscó el pulso de Maron- "sí, tiene pulso, esta viva... no los ha matado, ¿pero entonces que les ha hecho?" cariño... tranquilízate- cogió a Maron lentamente y la dejó en el suelo, mientras agarraba las temblorosas manos de Natsuki- explícame qué ha pasado. Desde el principio. Con calma...

Natsuki: snif...- se secó las lágrimas, intentando no mirar a Maron- les... les di mi último regalo... vine a despedirme.

Miyako: bien... ¿y qué fue ese último regalo? Tan pasmados les dejaste para dejarles inconscientes?

Natsuki:- rió- no... jamás sabrán de ese regalo. Y tú... tampoco... ni Shinji...

Miyako: ajam.. así que ese regalo también me lo vas a dar a mí, ¿es cierto?

Natsuki: sí... lo siento...

Miyako:- le miró a los ojos- de acuerdo Natsuki. Pero solo te diré una cosa... si te va a causar tanto sufrimiento el hacerlo, entonces no lo hagas... no te digo que seas totalmente egoísta, pero... mi cielo... piensa también un poco en ti, ¿sí? Y sobretodo... sonríe- sonrió- ¡que si no las despedidas no son buenas!

Natsuki: sí...

Miyako:- se tumbó en el suelo- ¡¡bueno, no me quiero abrir la cabeza!! Cuando estés lista, ¿de acuerdo? ¡¡hasta pronto, Natsuki!! Siempre te recordaré...

Natsuki:- le pasó una mano por el rostro, mientras sonreía- sí, Miyako... siempre te recordaré... gracias por todo- Miyako se desmayó, mientras una pequeña lágrima empañaba su sonrisa- Shinji... es tu turno...

-----------------------

Shinji:- se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio. En él, una cajita mostraba un hueco para un pendiente- Natsuki...- se llevó los dedos a la oreja, y suavemente se desabrochó el pendiente, mientras lo cogía con la mano para depositarlo en la caja. Lo dejó en el interior de la caja y se lo quedó mirando- Natsuki...

Natsuki: no... no me abandones- Shinji se giró sorprendido. Allí estaba Natsuki, temblorosa, contemplando la escena- no me abandones ahora...

Shinji: ¡Natsuki!!- se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras le daba un profundo beso. Acto seguido la cogió por la cintura, la elevó del suelo y cerró la puerta de una patada.

Natsuki: Shinji... ¿qué haces?

Shinji: ¿no es obvio? No pienso soltarte. Ahora que te tengo...- se sentó en la cama, con ella encima, y le olió el pelo suavemente- no pienso dejar que te vayas...

Natsuki:- estaba toda colorada- Shinji... suéltame, por favor... he venido a despedir...- Shinji no le dejó acabar la frase, ya que tapó la boca de Natsuki con la suya, a la vez que la posaba sobre la cama y él sobre ella.

Shinji: no. No pienso dejar que te alejes de mi... no sin antes recordarte cuanto te quiero, Natsuki... no sin recordarte que tú eres toda mía... de nadie más.

Natsuki: pero...

Shinji:- le puso una mano sobre la boca, mientras, lentamente, la desvestía- pero nada, Natsuki. Eres mía... y no te voy a dejar escapar- vio la marca oscura en su pierna, y su cara se contorsionó por la rabia- ese maldito demonio podrá tener tu cuerpo, pero...- le besó la marca- pero tú alma, Natsuki... siempre me pertenecerá... solo a mí- Natsuki se soltó de la mano que tenía en la boca y lanzó a Shinji al suelo- ¡¡augh!!

Natsuki: ¡¡maldito pervertido!! ¿cómo te atreves a decir todas esas cosas, cuando hace pocos minutos estabas quitándote el pendiente? ¡¡maldito ángel!! Juegas con mis sentimientos, me recriminas que te haya abandonado, te adueñas de mi alma... ¡¡pero no das nada a cambio!! ¡¡maldita sea!! ¡¡sí, mi alma es tuya!! ¡¡todo lo que siento, lo que pienso, todos mis actos... los hago pensando en ti, controlo cada uno de tus gestos, te amo más que a nada en este mundo...!! ¡¿pero tú qué?! ¡¡qué fácil es decir un "te quiero", un "eres mía"!! ¿pero por qué no me correspondes tú del mismo modo? ¿por qué, cuando viste que me alejaba de tu lado, no diste un paso adelante y me intentaste retener? ¡¿por qué no luchaste por mí contra Itsuko y sí dejaste que luchara Maron, que no tenía tantos motivos?! ¡¿¡¿Por qué, insensato ángel, no buscaste la manera que volviese a tu lado y sí me tiraste a la primera de cambios?!?! ¿¿¿¿POR QUÉ???? Snif...- se tapó los ojos con las manos, mientras Shinji miraba atónito desde el suelo- nunca intentaste conseguirme... desde que apareció Itsuko, desde que me fui... no has luchado por mí... te limitaste a observar en silencio... yo... confiaba en ti... ¡¡¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!!!- Shinji se levantó corriendo, alargó la mano al escritorio y se lanzó sobre Natsuki, mientras la abrazaba.

Shinji: Perdóname... jamás fue mi intención quedarme a un lado observando... pero Natsuki, tú te fuiste sin mediar palabra apenas... me dejaste de la noche a la mañana, sin grandes explicaciones... claro que quería hacer algo, pero... ¿y si te hería? ¿y si lo que hacía te perjudicaba? Siempre tenía miedo... Maron sabía qué hacía, no tenía miedo... pero yo tenía miedo de perderte, Natsuki, de que te alejases para siempre... y no sabía qué hacer para que no fuese así...perdóname...- le levantó la mirada, y la miró fijamente con sus ojos cristalinos- te quiero. Es la única verdad...- puso en su mano el pendiente negro- pónmelo, Natsuki, en la oreja... átame a ti para siempre. Para que, ni siquiera esto, pueda separarnos... porque jamás te volveré a perder.

Natsuki: Shinji... es demas...

Shinji: ¡¡NO!! No es demasiado tarde. Confiaste en mí, y te defraudé. Pero ahora te demostraré que realmente te quiero... te protegeré, Natsuki. Daré mi vida por ello... y te liberaré. No sé hacer milagros... pero, por ti, los haré...- Natsuki puso un dedo en sus labios, mientras le colocaba el pendiente en la otra oreja, fuertemente, más arriba de done lo tenía, creando un nuevo orificio que empezó a sangrar- ¡¡augh!!- Natsuki se lo lamió.

Natsuki: esto es una nueva promesa... y esta no la voy a romper, Shinji. Este sello te queda como prueba de nuestro amor... como prueba de que siempre, siempre te amaré... y que creeré en ti. Te quiero...- cogió la mano de Shinji y la posó en su oreja, donde tenía el negro pendiente. Shinji se lo sacó suavemente y se dirigió a la otra oreja, donde lo clavó fuertemente, mientras el pacto quedaba sellado... la besó con ternura, con más amor y deseo que nunca. Una luz blanca salió de sus pendientes y ambos se transformaron- Shinji...- le cogió la mano y se la puso sobre su pecho- quiero ser tuya... una vez más...

Shinji: Natsuki... te quiero.- alargó la mano hasta el interruptor, y apagó la luz. El sonido de las telas rozándose se incrementó durante unos minutos, seguido de los gemidos, risas y besos que la noche cubrió con su oscuridad, una oscuridad tranquila y hermosa que cubría sus cuerpos desnudos, tan solo revelados al otro... y jamás compartidos con nadie más.

Natsuki: "Shinji... ¿qué crees que será de nosotros ahora? ¿qué crees que será del mundo?"

Shinji: "Natsuki... solo tengo tu amor, pero con eso me basta... si para salvar nuestro amor debo salvar el mundo, sé que lograré la fuerza para ello... y si tú estás conmigo, Natsuki... seguro que logramos un milagro"

Natsuki: "Shinji... tengo miedo. Temo a la muerte... y ésta me acecha. Me queda poco tiempo... no sé en quien confiar, y quiero liberarme... quiero liberar a Itsuko. A todos"

Shinji: "si es así... antes que la muerte se te lleve... te me llevaré yo. Confía en mí... jamás te volveré a abandonar."

Natsuki: "... ojalá fuese cierto..."

Shinji: "no dudes que lo será. Mientras creas en mí, lo será"

Natsuki: "sí... en serio creo en los milagros, en nuestro milagro. Hemos superado tanto juntos... esto no puede ser peor. Te quiero..."

Shinji: "yo también, Natsuki..."

Natsuki: "Shinji... ¿qué harías si me olvidaras? Si te olvidaras de mí... ¿seguirías amándome?"

Shinji: "tonta... no podría olvidarme de ti... porque tú eres mi todo... si no te recordara, simplemente no sería yo. Tan solo sería una máquina... sin vida, sin amor... una máquina andante... una máquina que busca indefinidamente algo..."

Natsuki: "ya... "

------------------

La luna todavía se alzaba brillante cuando Natsuki despertó. Sus ropajes de Seijun, al igual que los de Kôga, rondaban por el suelo, mientras Shinji dormía apaciblemente sobre su vientre.

Natsuki:- tocaba suavemente el pelo de Shinji, mientras sonreía- Shinji... creo en ti, espero que me perdones...-le besó el pelo mientras una suave luz salía de ella- esto no es más que una prueba más de tu amor hacia mí... que sé que superarás- se levantó y se vistió- Shinji... aquí nos despedimos. Hasta pronto...- y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras Shinji seguía soñando...

Shinji:- corría tras algo- ¡¡espera, no te vayas!! ¡¡espera!!- de repente, paró en seco- pero... ¿qué es lo que persigo? ¿qué no quiero que se vaya?

¿quién... soy yo?

Fin capítulo 66


	68. y después

Capítulo 67: y después...

Shinji:- corría rápidamente tras una sombra- ¡¡espera, por favor!! ¡¡no te vayas...!!- de repente, tropezó con su propio pie y cayó al suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero le era imposible. La sombra estaba cada vez más y más lejos... estiró fuertemente la mano, intentando alcanzarla...

Miyako: ¡¡auch!! ¡¡maldito criajo, me haces daño!!- Shinji despertó de golpe. Sobre él, la cara distorsionada de su madre, que tenía la mejilla apretada por la mano de éste, intentaba observar su forma de despertarse. Le soltó el rostro de golpe- ¡¡ya iba siendo hora!! ¡¡que tienes que ir a clase!!

Shinji: sí...- se levantó y en pocos minutos se vistió y salió por la puerta de su cuarto. Su madre iba dando tumos arriba y abajo hablando para sí misma.

Miyako: ya estoy vieja para estos trotes matutinos, madre mía... y encima me tocará ir a visitar a Maron, que últimamente está pachucha...

Shinji: ¿qué le pasa?

Miyako:- se percató que hablaba en voz alta- ¡¡ups, lo siento!! Nada, lo de siempre... sigue deprimidilla, pero últimamente lo está más...- se quedó mirando a Shinji, mientras soltaba lentamente- igual que tú... Shinji, ¿seguro que estás bien? Últimamente te veo, no sé, desinflado...

Shinji: no, mamá, estoy bien...

Miyako: bah, no sé por qué me como tanto la cabeza... si seguro que ambos estáis así porque la lucha ha terminado.

Shinji: sí... puede ser...

----------------------

Chiaki: ¡¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaron!! ¡¡te he preparado el desayunoo!!

Maron:- toda desinflada- sí...- se levantó pesadamente de la cama, mientras andaba hacia el salón. Chiaki cambió su sonrisa por una cara seria.

Chiaki: hoy también... ¿cuánto tiempo piensas pasar tristona?

Maron: no sé...- sonrió- no es que quiera, pero... siento como si algo me faltara.

Chiaki: yaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya lo sé.- la abrazó- sé lo importante que ha sido siempre para ti ser Jeanne, pero... ¿qué hay de malo? Por fin nos libramos de los demonios... ya pasó antes, puedes superarlo...

Maron: lo sé, pero no sé, es muy raro...- agachó la cabeza, mientras Chiaki se separaba lentamente de ella.

Chiaki: tal vez deberías visitar al psicólogo, Maron... sé que no quieres, pero...

Maron: ¡¡yo no estoy loca!! ¡no necesito ningún loquero!

Chiaki:- la miró con rencor- no es eso, y lo sabes. Pero empiezo a estar harto... pensé que volver a ser Jeanne te cerraría esa laguna... pero solo te la ha abierto... cuando reaparecieron de nuevo los demonios, cuando tuvimos que volver a la lucha, realmente pensé que volveríamos a ser lo que fuimos hace 22 años... pero... ¿por qué no puedes intentarlo al menos...?- escuchó el sollozo de Maron, suspiró y se puso la corbata- en fin...- le dio un beso- volveré a la noche, ¡espero una buena cena! Intenta animarte un poco- iba a salir por la puerta, cuando un hilo de voz llegó a sus oídos.

Maron: Chiaki... ¿por qué me sigues aguantando?

Chiaki:- sonrió- ¿no es obvio? Porque te quiero, Maron. A pesar de todo... yo te sigo queriendo- y dicho esto, cerró la puerta. Maron se dejó caer sobre la silla mientras se acurrucaba sobre la mesa.

Maron: Hace ya 22 años...- se puso una mano en el estómago- ¿dónde se escondieron nuestras ilusiones, Chiaki? ¿por qué... nunca pudimos tener hijos?

---------------

Shinji:- andaba tranquilamente por la calle, cuando frente a él vislumbró una sombra que corría- ¡¡espera!!- empezó a correr tras ella, cuando tropezó y se dio de bruces en el suelo- ¡¡augh!!- al levantar la vista, no había nadie- maldita sea... otra vez...

Momoko: ¿no te has parado a pensar que acabarás haciéndote daño si persigues esa sombra?- Shinji miró hacia atrás. Momoko y Toshiki estaban tras él- ya llevas dos días soñando con ella... deberías mirártelo.

Shinji:- se levantó- estoy bien, solo que...- calló de golpe, sin saber qué decir.

Toshiki:- tenía la cabeza cabizbaja- Fue desde lo de hace dos días, ¿verdad?

Shinji: ¿eh?

Toshiki: todo esto, empezó desde el día en que Momoko se quedó dormida frente a la tumba de Zen... el día en que tu madre y Maron se desmayaron a la vez en casa... el día en que...

Shinji: bah, burdas coincidencias... supongo que sigo demasiado al tanto con los demonios y por eso sueño con ellos...- Toshiki agachó la cabeza, dudoso.

Momoko: bueno, sigas con tus paranoias o no... lo cierto es que... ¡¡llegaremos tarde si no corremos!!-y salió corriendo.

Shinji: ¡es verdad!- intentó correr tras ella, pero Toshiki le retuvo.

Toshiki: Shinji... ¿en serio no recuerdas nada...?

Shinji: ¿qué? ¿a qué te refieres? Llevas dos días haciéndome la misma pregunta, poniendo la misma cara de pena... ¿qué es lo que no recuerdo?

Toshiki: nada... si no lo recuerdas... no tiene sentido que yo te lo diga...- y siguió andando hacia delante- "Natsuki... parece que tu estrategia funcionó. Ya nadie te recuerda... excepto yo, todos creen que fue Maron quien se convirtió en Jeanne y luchó contra los demonios... Ni Shinji ni Momoko recuerdan nada de su vida como ángeles... pero... ¿qué pasará ahora con todos, Natsuki? Desde entonces... todos están extraños..."- miró a Shinji- "en especial él... ¿qué es lo que pretendes...?"

--------------

Shinji:- se habían acabado las clases de mañana, y lentamente se levantó para recoger todas sus cosas.- "me siento raro..."- miró a lado y lado, pero nadie le hacía caso- "¿qué se supone que pasa? El ambiente está enrarecido... aquí falta algo"- cogió su mochila y anduvo lentamente por todo el instituto, hasta que llegó a un rinconcito del jardín y se tumbó, mirando las nubes- ¿y ahora... qué se supone que debo hacer? Es la hora de la comida, pero... tengo tres horas por delante todavía... ¿tan metido he estado con la lucha con los demonios que ni tan siquiera recuerdo qué hacía antes? Um...- se llevó la mano a la oreja, buscando el pequeño pendiente negro, cuando se dio cuenta que no lo llevaba- ¡¡no puede ser!! ¿y mi pendiente? ¿se me habrá caído? ¿me lo habré dejado? ¡¡sin él, como me ataquen, no podré ser Kôga!!

Voz: jeje... no podrás ser Kôga ni aunque lo encuentres, chaval.

Shinji: ¿qué?- de repente, todo se volvió oscuro. Frente a él, una figura borrosa se acercaba- ¿quién eres? ¿un demonio?

Voz: ¡¡auch!! ¿cómo puedes creer eso? ¡¡si yo solo te he advertido!!- Shinji se levantó del suelo, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Shinji: ¡¡muestra la cara, si no eres enemigo!!

Voz: mmm si no soy enemigo, ¿eh? Pero... ¿y si lo fuese?-Shinji rechinó los dientes, buscando en sus bolsillos desesperadamente...-no lo vas a encontrar ahí. Lo llevas puesto, catetón, en la otra oreja. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

Shinji: ¿pero como voy a llevarlo...?- calló al comprobar que, tal como decía el ente, su pendiente estaba en su otra oreja.

Voz: no recuerdas que hace ahí, ¿verdad...? y mientras no consigas recordar eso... no podrás volver a ser Kôga.

Shinji: ¡¡maldita sea!! ¿¡quién eres!?- la figura se acercó y se dejó ver. Una larga túnica cubría el cuerpo de un joven apuesto de cabellos cortos.

Figura:- sonrió- yo soy aquél que te lo ha robado todo...

Shinji:- se quedó perplejo- que... ¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????

Figura: puajajajajaja!! ¡¡sabía que tendrías una reacción así, pero no me la esperaba tan a la reancha!!! ¡¡que bueno!!

Shinji: ¡¡pero bueno!! ¡¡deja de reírte y explícate mejor!! ¿qué dices que me has robado?

Figura: ains... anda, siéntate... que tenemos mucho de qué hablar...

-----------------

Figura: soy un ente nacido de ti, es decir, como que soy una parte de ti... aunque exactamente no sé como es eso, pero da igual.

Shinji: una explicación muy convincente, sí señor...

Figura: ¡¡calla!! Lo que quiero decir es que estoy en tu interior, así que no me puedes sacar de ninguna manera y solo tú puedes hablar conmigo.

Shinji: ¿quieres decir que ahora estoy en mi propio interior?

Figura: em... sí, mas o menos. Para la gente, simplemente, estás roncando xD.

Shinji: ¡¡no me jodas!! ¡¡tengo que volver, no puedo quedarme así como si nada en medio del jardín!!- el chico le sujetó fuertemente la mano.

Figura:- ya no sonreía- tú te quedarás aquí y escucharás todo lo que tengo que decirte, ¿de acuerdo?

Shinji: s-sí...

Figura: así me gusta. - volvió a sonreír- bien, empecemos por el principio...

Shinji: ¿por qué no puedo transformarme en Kôga?

Figura: impaciente tenías que ser... haber, si no puedes transformarte en Kôga es por una simple y sencilla razón... Kôga es un "lobo guardián", es aquél que protege... ¿qué tienes tú para proteger?

Shinji: ¿qué qué tengo? Pues a mi madre, a Maron... al mundo...

Figura: meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeec, error. Todos ellos son protegidos. Hay algo que sólo tú puedes proteger, que nadie más excepto tú puede albergar seguro...

Shinji: ¿y eso qué es?

Figura:- señaló el pendiente de Shinji- aquella persona que te hizo eso... y que me liga a ti.

Shinji: ¿y quién fue?

Figura: aunque te lo contara todo, no lo entenderías, no lograrías recordarlo. Es algo que tú mismo has perdido... y que tú solo has de encontrar.- le miró severamente- pero, mientras no le encuentres... el tiempo pasará. Y no tenemos demasiado.

Shinji: ¿y cómo puedo encontrarlo?

Figura: ahhh... eso ya es cosa tuya.

Shinji: eso quiere decir... que no lo sabes, ¿verdad?- el rostro del hombre empezó a sudar duramente- ¡¡maldito cabrón!! ¡¡me echas la bronca del siglo, te me presentas como si lo supieses todo y en realidad no sabes nada!! ¡¡esfúmate de una vez!!

Figura: Shinji...-su tono destilaba seriedad- te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Hay algo raro en la vida que tienes ahora... te falta algo. Debes encontrarla y salvarla... y eso solo puedes hacerlo tú, Shinji... ¿y sabes por qué?

Shinji:- con morritos- ¿por qué?

Figura:- sonrió melancólicamente- porque te ama, Shinji. Porque tú eres su todo... porque eres la persona que puede protegerla.

Shinji: ¿amarme? ¿a mí?

Figura: así es... y te seguirá amando siempre... pero no queda mucho tiempo. Así que... ¡¡yo te tendré que echar una mano!! ¡¡compañero de batalla!!- se abalanzó sobre él y le tiró al suelo.

Shinji: auch... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Figura: ¿mm?

Shinji: si sólo yo puedo proteger a esa persona y salvarla y noseque mas... ¿qué pintas tú aquí?

Figura:-sonrió- porque ella está con la persona que yo debo proteger con mi vida...y la única forma de salvarla es ayudándote a ti. Solo así... podré liberarla...

Shinji: ...

--------------------

Momoko: ¡¡Shinjiii!! ¡¡que te duermes en los laureles!!- después de media hora esperándolo, había ido a buscarlo a la clase. Dormía plácidamente- ahhh... ¡¡¡¡¡SHINJIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

Shinji:- se despertó de mala leche- ¡¡ya vale, ya voy!! ¡¡no hace falta que chilles de esta manera!!- de golpe se quedó perplejo al ver la cara de Momoko- tú...

Momoko: ¿pasa algo?

Shinji: no, nada... me da la sensación... que eras otra persona...

Momoko: ¡¡ja!! ¡como si alguien pudiera dar los gritos que doy yo! Anda, vámonos que Toshiki nos está esperando- recogieron todo y se fueron hacia la salida. Momoko se abalanzó sobre Toshiki, dándole un beso y acurrucándose en él.

Figura:- hablaba en la mente de Shinji- ¿cómo se enamoraron, esos dos?

Shinji: "¿también puede comunicarse conmigo así?"

Figura: sí, pero si pierdes mucho la concentración, acabarás por caerte dormido de nuevo... pero dime... ¿cómo fue?

Shinji: "pues... lo normal... se conocieron, se gustaron, y empezaron a salir... ¿no?"

Figura: ¿y qué relación tienen contigo? Al fin y al cabo, van a cursos inferiores al tuyo... incluso en otro edificio...- Shinji se paró en seco.

Shinji: "ahora que lo dices... es verdad. ¿cómo les conocí? Momoko es hija de Yashiro, que era amiga de Maron y conocía a mi madre, pero... nunca llegué a tratarla demasiado... ¿cómo fue que acabé siendo tan amigo de ella?"

Toshiki: Shinji... ¿te ocurre algo?- estaban ya en la calle, en el cruce donde se solían separar- no dices nada...

Shinji: no, nada... no pasa na... "¡¡claro, como no me di cuenta antes!!"

Figura: ¿eing?

Shinji: ¡¡Toshiki!! ¡¡Debo hablar contigo urgentemente!!- le cogió fuertemente por el brazo.

Toshiki: ¿mande?- pero no pudo decir más, porque Shinji arrancó a correr mientras soltaba un "¡¡hasta la vista!!" a Momoko. Corrió y corrió y cuando vio que no había moros en la costa se paró- ¿pero qué te pasa?

Shinji: ¡¡eso quiero saber yo!! ¡¡hace un par de días que no haces más que decirme que estoy raro, que estoy como chafado y siempre me vas repitiendo que si no recuerdo nada... ¿tú lo sabes, verdad? ¡¡dime que es eso que he olvidado!! ¡dime que es eso que falta en mi vida, quien es esa persona que debería estar aquí pero no está!

Toshiki:- se quedó perplejo- tú... ¿cómo has llegado a esa conclusión...?

Shinji: ah... pues... ¡¡eso ahora da igual!! ¡lo que sí importa es que ahora sé que me falta algo en mi vida, pero no logro recordarlo! ¡¡ayúdame!! ¿tú lo recuerdas, verdad? ¡tú sabes quien es, dímelo!

Toshiki:- bajo la cabeza- no puedo... aunque te lo dijera, no lo entenderías...

Shinji: ¿por qué no?

Toshiki: mira... imagínate que te dijera ahora que lo que has olvidado es una amiga muy amiga de Momoko y N... y mía, que era policía y que siempre nos hacía la traveta...

Shinji: está claro que estás hablando de Itsuko. ¿a qué ha venido esa N?

Toshiki:-se sorprendió- ¿¡recuerdas a Itsuko!?

Shinji: pues claro... ¿como no la iba a recordar, si hasta se me declaró? Pero yo la rechacé... ¿por qué fue? Ahora no logro recordarlo...

Toshiki:- sonrió- ¿sabes, Shinji? Creo que vas muy bien. Aunque no logres recordarla, te has dado cuenta de que algo falla... intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda, pero debes descubrir tú mismo qué es eso que falta. Yo solo puedo incentivarte... o explicarte algunas cosas.

Shinji: bueno... mejor eso que nada... pero... ¿por donde empiezo?

Toshiki: mmmm... déjame pensar... en principio, vuelve a casa, como cada día. Debes fijarte en esas cosas que se te hacen extrañas... y si puede ser visita a Maron- le dio una palmada en la espalda- sí, lo sabía, sabía que contigo no podría... eres su última esperanza. ¡¡debes darte prisa!! Debes recordarlo todo, todo lo que hemos vivido, lo que vivimos antes... no queda mucho tiempo. ¡¡Suerte!!- y dicho esto, se fue.

Shinji: ¿pero como voy a recordarlo todo si no se absolutamente nada de lo que pasa...?

Fin capítulo 67

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: El primer capítulo del año!!! XD ya iba siendo hora, ne??? Bueno, ante todo pedir disculpas por mis lapsus de tiempo al subir los capis, y agradecer a los (pocos u.u) que sigáis leyendo mi fic, sé que es muy largo, y q parece q no va vaya a terminar, pero ya estamos entrando en la recta final!!!así que pido un poco mas de paciencia -. Y sobretodo... que lo disfrutéis!!! Dejad review, plis!!!


	69. verde esperanza

Capítulo 68: Verde esperanza

Shinji:- andaba cabizbajo hacia casa, mientras no paraba de pensar en las palabras de Toshiki- "¿pero como voy a recordarlo todo? Al fin y al cabo, todo me parece tan y tan normal que..."

Figura: catetón... esmérate un poco más, ¿quieres? No vas a lograr nada si no te exprimes el cerebro...

Shinji: "mm... sí, ya lo sé.. ¡pero es que ni siquiera sé por donde empezar!"-llegó al ascensor y se paró, mirándolo fijamente.

Figura: ¿mm? ¿qué pasa?

Shinji: tengo la sensación...- tocó el cristal del ascensor, se apoyó fuertemente contra él, y empezó a moverse bruscamente- ¡¡algo me pasó aquí!! ¡sí, recuerdo haber estado en esta posición, y entre mis brazos había...- una figura se dibujó en su mente, llorosa, a la que no podía discernirle el rostro- ¿quién eres...?

------------

Miyako: ¡¡Maron!!- picaba fuertemente a la puerta de los Nagoya, pero nadie contestaba- maldita sea, ¿ya vuelves a jugármela? ¡¡no quiero tener que saltar por la ventana!! ¡¡venga, Maron!!- Shinji llegó con el ascensor y se acercó a su madre.

Shinji: ¿se puede saber qué pasa?

Miyako: ¿mm? Tienes mejor cara... nada, lo de siempre, que Maron no quiere abrirme la puerta. ¡¡oye!! ¿me podrías saltar adentro...?

Shinji: mamá, eso es allanamiento de morada...- miró la cara de su madre, pidiéndole clemencia, y suspiró- en fin, si no hay otra opción...

Miyako: ¡¡bien!!

Shinji: "madre mía lo que me hace hacer..."-entró a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Figura: ¿desde cuando Maron no abre la puerta...?

Shinji: "¿también la conoces? Siempre había sido alegre, pero desde que yo nací, no sé... se entristeció más y más... mi madre siempre dice que es porque nunca llegó a tener hijos..."

Figura: ¿cómo?

Shinji: "bueno, pues eso... llegó a tener una hija, pero creo nació muerta..."

Figura: ¿y cómo se llamaba esa niña? ¿llegó a tener nombre?

Shinji: "no me acuerdo, era muy pequeño... pero creo que sí..." alehop!!- saltó al balcón contiguo y abrió la ventana del balcón de los Nagoya. De repente, algo le impidió avanzar. Observaba atentamente el cuarto, una habitación que tenían para los invitados, decorada de forma femenina y con algo de polvo. En la pared opuesta, apoyada en el suelo, había una espada de bambú.

Figura: ¿pasa algo?

Shinji: "tengo la sensación... de que esta habitación era distinta... he entrado pocas veces, pero... no sé..."- cogió la espada y cerró los ojos- esta espada...- una imagen le vino a su mente, la de una muchacha entrenando con una espada, que se giraba y le saludaba...- es ella...

Miyako: ¡¡Maron!! ¡¡abre la puerta!!- Shinji salió de su anonadamiento y abrió la puerta. En el salón tan solo había un fuerte olor a quemado procedente de la cocina, y había luz en el cuarto de baño. Cuando Shinji se acercó, no pudo evitar gritar.

Shinji: ¡¡¡¡¡MARON!!!!!- frente a él, se postraba una mujer de unos 20 años sumergida en una bañera, cubierta de agua ensangrentada y llorando. Rápidamente la sacó de la bañera, cogió una toalla y le intentó hacer un torniquete para que no saliera más sangre del profundo corte de la muñeca. La posó en el sofá del salón mientras gritaba fuertemente- ¡¡mamá, llama a Chiaki!! ¡¡rápido!! ¡¡Maron se ha cortado las venas!!- comprobó temblorosamente el pulso de Maron. Aún tenía.- ¡¡Maron, imbécil!! ¿¡por qué lo has hecho!? ¡¡dímelo!!- la zarandeó fuertemente mientras esta seguía llorando, inconsciente. En su delirio, soltó algunas palabras.

Maron: perdóname... Finn...

Shinji:- paró de golpe al escucharla- ¿Finn? ¡¡augh!!- se cogió fuertemente la cabeza, mientras sus pupilas le reproducían una larga cabellera verde esperanza...

Figura: ¡¡ahora no es momento!! ¡¡abre la puerta, deprisa!!- Shinji reaccionó y corrió a abrir la puerta. En cuanto la abrió Miyako se lanzó sobre Maron, llorando.

Miyako: ¡¡Maron, Maron!! ¡¡Maldita sea, Maron!! ¡¡despierta!! No te puedes ir todavía, Maron... por favor...

Shinji:- se acercó a su madre, lentamente- mamá... déjala, por favor...- de repente, se quedó callado. Sobre Maron apareció una figura de pelo largo verde, mostrando un vestido negro. Se agachó y le besó la herida, que dejó de sangrar- tú...- La figura lo miró con ojos llorosos, mientras sus labios intentaban vocalizar el sonido que no salía de su boca, pero que él supo leer plenamente, mientras ella desaparecía... "Shinji..."- ¡¡espera!!- se abalanzó sobre Maron, mientras ya no había rastro de la figura. Una mano le agarró fuertemente de la espalda.

Chiaki:- tenía una mirada muy severa- yo me encargo de ella.-Miyako y Shinji se retiraron ante la asombrosa mirada de Chiaki, quien cogió a Maron y se la llevó al dormitorio. Shinji y Miyako se sentaron en el sofá mojado, temblando y pensando, sin mediar palabra. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Chiaki salía por la puerta, la cerraba y caía de culo- ¿por qué...?- Shinji se abalanzó corriendo sobre él.

Shinji: ¡¡Chiaki!! ¿cómo está?

Chiaki: bien, ahora tan solo descansa... te debo su vida, Shinji... si no hubieses aparecido ya estaría criando malvas. Maldita sea... no debí dejarla sola...

Miyako: la culpa es mía, que debería haber estado con ella... no pensé que diez minutos de ausencia la llevaran a esto...

Shinji: pero... ¿por qué?

Miyako: ahora no, Shinji...

Shinji: ¡¡no, ahora es el mejor momento!! ¿por qué Maron hizo algo así? ¿por qué quiso cortarse las venas? ¿por qué... no quería seguir con nosotros, ahora que todo se había arreglado, que ya no había demonios?

Chiaki: porque recordó el calvario que lleva arrastrando 16 años... y la pelota se hizo mayor al ser Jeanne, y... ¡¡maldita sea!! Ahora tan solo podemos esperar... y vigilarla... ¿cómo pudo llegar a esos extremos...?

-----------------

Shinji:- llevaban un buen rato sentados en el sofá los tres, sin hablar, cada uno pensando por sí mismo. En cuanto a Shinji, no podía quitarse de la mente la mujer de pelo verde que había visto, ni las palabras de Maron... necesitaba hablar con ella. Chiaki se levantaba de vez en cuando y asomaba la cabeza. Finalmente, Maron despertó. Primero entró Chiaki para intentar hablar con ella, y salió enfadado, diciendo que se iba a dar una vuelta. Miyako por su parte, había caído presa del sueño. Shinji aprovechó para entrar en la habitación. Maron estaba acurrucada en un lado de la cama, sin mostrar el rostro, pero los gemidos que soltaba mostraban que estaba llorando. Lentamente, empezó a hablar- Necesito hablar contigo, Maron...

Maron: no quiero hablar con nadie, menos contigo.

Shinji: ¿por qué?

Maron: que por qué, preguntas... ¿por qué no me dejaste morir? ¿por qué no me dejaste ir con ella...?

Shinji: ¿con tu hija...?- pareció que había acertado, porque Maron se agazapó más- ¿qué edad tendría ahora, Maron? ¿cómo se llamaba...? ¿cómo habría sido su rostro al verte morir?- Maron se encaró a él, enfadada.

Maron: ¿¡como te atreves a mencionarla ni siquiera!? ¿cómo te atreves a preguntarme todo eso, ahora mismo? ¡¡ella no tendría cara, maldito!! ¡¡no podría haberse contorsionado su rostro ni haber llorado por mi muerte, ella ya está muerta!! ¡¡maldito seas!!- intentó pegarle con los puños fuertemente, pero apenas tenía fuerza. Shinji la sujetó y ésta se puso a llorar sobre su pecho- ¿por qué nos abandonó...?

Shinji: Maron... no sé si debería decírtelo, pero... no he sido yo quien te ha salvado la vida.- Maron se calló de repente- Sí, fui yo quien te saqué de la bañera, quien intentó parar la herida y quien avisó de tu estado... pero cuando estabas delirando... apareció a tu lado... una mujer... de pelo verde... y vestido negro...

Maron: no... no puede ser...

Shniji:- Maron se escurría de sus brazos- ¡¡sí, es verdad!! Esa mujer... te besó la herida... ¡¡y ésta dejó de sangrar!! ¡¡fue ella quien te salvó!!

Maron: no... ¡¡no!!- se llevó las manos a la cara y siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

Shinji: ella tenía un rostro hermoso, pero sus ojos eran tristes... te salvó porque no quería verte morir... porque quería que vivieses. Y yo necesito saber quien era, Maron... ella me conocía y...

Maron:- de repente, se quitó las manos de la cara y gritó fuertemente, mientras desgarraba el silencio de la habitación, mientras dejaba a Shinji sin palabras...- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FINN!!!!!!!!!!- Shinji cayó al suelo, mientras recordaba vívidamente el rostro de aquél ángel lloroso...

Shinji: "así que ése era tu nombre... Finn Fishu..."- y en su mente, muy muy lejos, resonó la voz de Finn, que le llamaba desde lo más oscuro de su alma, con una sonrisa en los labios... "¡¡Acces!!"- ¡¡¡Finn!!!- despertó en la cama de la habitación de invitados. No había nadie. Se levantó rápidamente y salió por la puerta- ¡¡Maron!!

Miyako: ¿eh?- estaban sentadas Maron y Miyako, mientras una voz parecida a la de Chiaki resonaba por la cocina- ¿por fin te has despertado?- pero Shinji pasó de su madre y se dirigió corriendo a Maron, a quien le cogió las manos fuertemente.

Shinji: ¡¡Maron, estoy seguro!! ¡¡Finn está viva!!

Miyako: ¿Finn? ¿ese angelito de malas pulgas que me hechizó hace nosecuanto tiempo?

Shinji: ¡¡no lograba recordarlo, pero gracias a ti mis recuerdos han vuelto!! ¡¡gracias a ti he recordado quien fui, qué fue ella para mí!! ¡¡y estoy convencido de que sigue con vida!!

Maron: ya es suficiente, Shinji... me alegro que hayas recuperado tus recuerdos... pero no vuelvas a hablar de ella, por favor. Por favor...

Shinji:- no entendía- ¿por qué?

Miyako: ¿no recuerdas eso, Shinji...?

Shinji: ¿qué debería recordar...?

Maron: Shinji... Finn murió ante mis ojos... su reencarnación nació muerta... ¡¡Finn se reencarnó como mi hija muerta!! ¡¡así que no vuelvas a hablar más de eso!!- Shinji se quedó petrificado.

Shinji: "¿muerta? ¿Finn? No puede ser... ¡¡me niego a creerlo!!"

Figura: ¿por qué?- Shinji le miró, mientras sonreía.

Shinji: "por fin lo he entendido... no puede estar muerta porque... ella es la persona que debo proteger... o mejor dicho, a su reencarnación... ¿verdad, Acces?"- La figura sonrió, mientras sus alas negras se abrían de par en par por debajo de la túnica, rasgándola y mostrando su ropa de ángel negro. En su frente, una perla morada apareció.

Acces: por fin despertaste, Shinji... o mejor dicho... Acces Time.- Shinji sonrió abiertamente, mientras abría los ojos y se enfrentaba a Maron.

Shinji: "ella... no puede estar muerta... esa espada... es suya... mi pendiente... ese cuarto,... ¡¡todo encaja!!" ¡¡Maron, tu hija no está muerta!! ¡¡Natsuki sigue viva!!

Maron: ¿cómo?

Shinji: "ah, mi mente... se está aclarando..." ¡¡ahora lo recuerdo todo!! ¡¡Natsuki no murió, Maron!! ¡¡ella fue quien luchó contra los demonios!! ¡¡ella fue la selladora!! ¡¡y nosotros la ayudamos!! ¡¡es ella la persona por la que puedo ser Kôga, el lobo guardián!! ¡¡es ella la pieza que nos falta a todos, la que me quitó las ganas de vivir, la que me unía a Momoko y Toshiki, la que nos unía a todos!! ¡¡era la que nos unía a ti y a mí, Maron!! ¡¡fue ella la que te dejó sin alma, por ello vino Kyoko del futuro y por ello tienes un cuerpo de veinte años!! ¡¡fue ella la que nos hizo conocer a Itsuko, la que hizo un pacto con el rey de los demonios, la que...!!- su voz se apagó de repente, mientras caía a l suelo, y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- fue ella la que dio su vida al demonio a cambio de salvarnos a todos... fue ella la que se borró de nuestras vidas para que no sufriéramos con su partida... ¡¡y es ella la que está en peligro de muerte!!- miró a Maron, que se había quedado flipando con todo ello.

Maron: Natsuki... Natsuki... yo... la maté... ¡¡Natsuki!!- Chiaki y Miyako, al escuchar el grito de Maron, reaccionaron.

Chiaki: ¡¡Natsuki!!

Miyako: ¡¡Natsuki!! ¡¡ahora lo recuerdo!! Cuando le borró la memoria a Maron... ¡¡cuando me la borró a mí!!

Shinji: y la promesa que me hizo... de que me amaría siempre... como pude ser tan cínico de olvidarla...

Maron:- le puso una mano sobre el hombro- ¿olvidarla, dices? Shinji... ¡¡tú has sido el único que no la olvidó!! Todos nosotros... estábamos convencidos de esta ilusión... ¡¡pero solo tú no te dejaste engañar por ella!! ¡¡solo tú buscaste la respuesta a este vacío!! Yo solo...- se miró la muñeca, mientras la besó- ¿cómo pude ser tan cínica? ¿cómo pude, Chiaki?

Chiaki: ¿cómo pudimos olvidarla tan fácilmente...?

Noin:- apareció en la puerta, galante, con su capa al vuelo y su cara de mala sombra- porque su deseo era más profundo y fuerte que el vuestro.

Maron: ¡¡Noin!! ¿qué haces aquí?

Noin: la reina tuvo un vuelco de repente... y su poder volvió a invadirle. Su conjuro se ha roto, y lo sabe. Así que me envió... para felicitar al susodicho- miró de reojo a Shinji.

Shinji: ¿a mí?

Noin: al fin y al cabo, tú eras el único que podía hacerlo... ya que tu deseo de seguir queriéndola era mucho más fuerte que el suyo de que la olvidases. Porque, de entre todos los que la olvidasteis, tú eras el único por la que ella no quería ser olvidada... porque le dolía demasiado.

Shinji: Natsuki...

Noin: pero ahora viene el problema... queda poco tiempo, muy poco tiempo. Shinji... ¿cómo piensas salvarla? Si hay alguna forma de salvarla a ella y a Itsuko, solo puedes hacerlo tú, que has quebrantado la voluntad de la reina... pero... ¿cómo lograrás hacerlo?

Y todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a Shinji, que miraba firmemente a Noin, mientras pensaba íntegramente en Natsuki, su Natsuki, la Natsuki que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir y de luchar, la Natsuki que debía proteger... con su vida.

Fin capítulo 68

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: (returnssss!!!) jajaj weno, esto es solo para pedir disculpas por la tardanza (tengo un concepto del tiempo demasiado... irreal xD), pedir también disculpas por haber intentado atentar contra la vida de la co-protagonista Maron Kusakabe (no me demandéis, por favor) y por último dar como siempre las gracias a las personas que me apoyáis!!! Sin vosotras esto no estaría exo!!! Por último dar miiiiiles de gracias a Whitest angel por leer el fic (estuve rebisando lo del capitulo 29 pero a mí solo me sale una vez... gomen-ne u.u... y graaaaaacias!!! Por la segunda review, me subiste tanto los colores que me pasé tres horas sin parar de sonreír de lo feliz que me habías dejado!!!! Muchas gracias por todo!!! ) y a todos los que no os nombro tb!!! Hasta la próxima!!!


	70. lágrimas negras

Capítulo 69: Lágrimas negras

Toshiki: ¡¡espera, Momoko!! ¿¡adónde vas!?- la muchacha salió disparada por la puerta, cubierta apenas por el suave pijama y una bata. Empezó a correr por la calle, mientras dejaba un rastro de lágrimas en el viento.

Momoko: "Natsuki, Natsuki... ¡¡Natsuki!!"

Noin: ¿y bien, Shinji? ¿qué piensas hacer?- Todos le miraban expectantes, esperando que dijera algo que pudiera acabar con todo.

Shinji: bueno, esto... ehm...-ante todas las miradas, se iba poniendo cada vez más tenso. Finalmente, petó- ¡¡ pues no lo sé!! ¡¡me viene demasiado de nuevo, maldita sea!! ¡¡si hasta hace apenas unos minutos no recordaba ni quien era yo mismo!!

Maron: eso es verdad... tal vez deberíamos pensarlo entre todos...- se agazapó- Natsuki... tengo tantas ganas de verla... Natsuki...

Noin: en fin, yo me voy.

Shinji: ¿¿QUÉÉ?? ¿por qué? ¿acaso no nos vas a ayudar?

Noin: mi propósito al venir era única y exclusivamente el de comprobar que, efectivamente, el hechizo había sido anulado. Así pues, debo ir a informarle a la reina de lo...- Shinji le cogió por el cuello de la capa.

Shinji: ¡¡te salvaré!! Tan solo dile eso de mi parte. No sé cómo, ni de qué manera lo haré... ¡¡sólo sé que lo lograré!!

Noin:- sonrió- está bien, Shinji... se lo diré- se lo quitó de encima y, justo antes de emprender el vuelo, murmuró- aunque sabes igual que yo que deberás obrar un milagro... porque sin Itsuko Natsuki no se irá- acto seguido, desapareció en mitad de la noche.

Shinji: lo sé demasiado bien... si no fuera así, todo sería más fácil...

Momoko:- siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo durante una media hora larga. Notaba los pies humedecidos pese a que no llovía, pero no le importaba. Tan solo seguía corriendo. Hacía rato que la voz de Toshiki se había esfumado, pero, sin embargo, la de Natsuki seguía allí, impasible, en sus oídos.

Natsuki: "siempre estaremos juntas... en mi corazón... perdóname, por favor... es lo único que puedo darte..."

Momoko: "¿Por qué, Natsuki? ¿por qué me abandonaste? ¿por qué... no me dejaste seguir tus pasos?"- finalmente, sus piernas quebraron y se dio de bruces contra el suelo, encharcándose la cara de agua. Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Había llegado al mar. Se miró reflejada en el agua, con la poca luz que había. Pero no era ella quien le devolvía la mirada...- ¡¡maldita seas!! ¡¡deja de seguirme!!- golpeó con fuerza el agua, distorsionando la imagen mostrada sobre su superficie. Intentó levantarse cuando- ¡¡agh!! ¡¡mierda!!- se volvió a caer. Se miró las plantas de los pies, y entendió por qué había tenido la sensación de húmedo antes. Estaban sangrando.- "claro, como he salido corriendo de casa, ni tan siquiera he reparado en calzado... ¡¡augh!! Como duele..."- metió los pies en el agua, mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas del dolor producido por el agua salina. Lentamente, miro a la luna, que se alzaba imponente- Natsuki... te odio... ¿por qué...? ¿¡por qué no estás aquí ahora!? ¿¡no decías que nos ibas a proteger? ¿y así te crees que se protege a la gente que te importa, dejándolas sin un hálito de tu recuerdo, en lo que poder llorar? ¿vaciándonos por dentro, para no ser más que marionetas? ¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEAS!!!!- agarró fuertemente la arena, mientras recordaba, punto a punto, paso a paso, todos los instantes vividos con su querida amiga, con su inseparable compañera, por la que luchó y por la que lloró, por la única amiga importante que le había hecho seguir adelante... de repente, empezó a sentir el frío- ugh, Natsuki...

Noin: ¡¡Natsuki!! ¿me oyes?- estaba en una sala oscura, ocupada principalmente por una trona deshabilitada.

Natsuki: uagh, mi cabeza...- apareció de entre las sombras.

Noin:- se inclinó, haciendo una amplia reverencia- mi señora, he confirmado lo que me ordenasteis. Efectivamente, Shinji logró anular vuestro potente poder...

Natsuki:- cogió a Noin por la barbilla- yo no necesito reverencias, Noin. Lo sabes- le soltó- así que lo anuló él, ¿eh? Estaba segura de que había sido así... ahora solo queda esperar. ¿todos han despertado de la ilusión?

Noin: Sí. Miyako y Chiaki están perfectamente... en cuanto a Maron...

Maron: lo sé, Noin... no pude evitarlo, tan solo pude salvarla de la muerte... nunca pensé que llegaría a tales extremos, estaba convencida que no pasaría algo así...

Noin: pero parece que está bastante más recuperada. Y bueno, Shinji está perfectamente.

Natsuki: ¿y...?

Noin: ¿sí?

Natsuki: ¿no te dejas a nadie?

Noin:- una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la columna. Haciendo cuentas mentales, vislumbró el rostro de Momoko, de quien no se había acordado.- perdóneme... me faltó Momoko.

Natsuki: está bien... no creo que se lo haya tomado demasiado bien, que digamos... ¡¡augh!!-se agarró la cabeza.

Noin: ¡¡Natsuki!! ¿estás bien?

Natsuki: sí... "noto pinchazos... y una voz que me llama... pero... ¿de quién es?"- de repente, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Como si de una señal se tratase, Natsuki se irguió tranquilamente y, sonriendo a Noin, le espetó- maldita sea, te dejaste la más importante.

Noin: eh?- estaba atónito, peor no pudo oír la respuesta, pues Natsuki salió disparada de la habitación.

Natsuki:- volaba rápidamente, mientras una gota de sudor frío le recorría el rostro- "Momoko... ¿qué ha pasado?"

Shinji:- contemplaba por la ventana la puesta del sol, la noche que iba cayendo. Por su mente, miles de pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos corrían velozmente... pero ninguno de ellos escondía la clave para salvar a Natsuki- agh... Natsuki...

Maron:- se levantó del sofá, agobiada- agh, maldita sea!! No creo que estar pensando de este modo nos lleve a ninguna parte. ¡¡Al fin y al cabo, acabaremos criando malvas y sin avanzar absolutamente nada!! ¡¡se acabó!! Voy a preparar algo de cenar. Al menos, con el estómago lleno pensaremos mejor, ¿no?- Miyako asintió, pensativa. De mientras, Shinji seguía mirando al firmamento... de repente, se levantó, atónito, y se giró.

Shinji: y si el problema es que no se irá sin Itsuko, ¿no sería tan fácil como que Itsuko viniera con ella?

Miyako:- se levantó y puso una mano sobre la frente de Shinji- no parece que tengas fiebre... siendo así, no entiendo como sueltas tales sandeces.

Shinji: ¡¡no, piénsalo bien!!- cogió a su madre con los hombros, animado- ¿por qué Itsuko la hizo volver a su lado? ¡no fue más que por obligación! ¡si logramos salvar a Itsuko de su destino como rey de los demonios, salvaremos a Natsuki!

Miyako: pero cariño, ¿cómo puedes creer que se pueda hacer algo tan descabellado?

Shinji:- se quedó atónito- un rey no existe sin un reino... sin súbditos... si pudiésemos acabar con todos los demonios... ¡si pudiésemos sellarlos a todos...!

Maron:- hizo un ruido sordo con la cacerola al colocarla sobre la mesa- ¡¡idiota!! Nos ha costado inmenso trabajo sellar a los demonios que nos han atacado, ¿¡como puedes ni tan siquiera pensar que podríamos con miles, no, millares de ellos?

Shinji:- su rostro era firme- ¡¡si consiguiéramos la colaboración de Itsuko y Natsuki, que les podrían mantener a ralla...!! ¡¡no es tan descabellado, Maron!!- Maron le miraba sin saber qué decir, pensando si había tenido una idea brillante o simplemente se había estropeado el poco cerebro que tenía. En ese momento, el timbre sonó fuertemente.

Maron: ¡¡aps!! ¡¡debe ser Chiaki!!- el timbre sonó insistentemente. Cuando Maron abrió la puerta, una figura apareció frente a ella.

Toshiki: Maron... Momoko... Momoko ha...- no pudo mantenerse en pie, y cayó a los brazos de Maron, que lo cogió fuertemente.

Maron: ¡¡Toshiki!! ¡¡ei, chaval!! ¿estás bien?- Miyako y Shinji se acercaron.

Toshiki:- empezó a temblar, y su voz era fuerte y grave- Momoko... ¡¡Momoko se ha ido!! ¡¡corre peligro!!

Shinji: ¡¡Toshiki, cálmate!! ¿qué ha pasado?

Toshiki: lo recordó todo... de golpe... y salió corriendo... en medio de la lluvia.. no pude seguirle, pero... su rostro... ¡¡algo ha cambiado en ella!! ¡¡tengo miedo de qué pueda pasarle!! La he estado buscando durante un buen rato, pero no la encuentro... ¡¡necesito que me ayudéis!!

Momoko:- cada vez se encontraba más agazapada en la arena, llorando, con el rostro lleno de rabia- ugh, Natsuki... Natsuki...- el frío le iba penetrando más y más en el cuerpo, mientras las olas subían lentamente y empezaban a empaparle algo más que los pies.- je, ahora debes estar riendo, ¿no? Has logrado lo que te proponías... todos te han olvidado... pero yo... yo no... ¡¡yo te sigo recordando!! ¿¡por qué no vienes hasta aquí y me borras de nuevo la memoria, eh!? ¿¡por qué no das la cara de una vez y admites lo obvio!?- agarró fuertemente la arena, escupiendo en ella con fuerza- ¡¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!! ¡¡te odio, te odio, te odio!!- volvía a llorar- te odio, Natsuki Nagoya... Reina de los infiernos... ¡¡Finn Fishu!!- agachó la cabeza, cuando se quedó pasmada. En la arena, el rostro de Natsuki la miraba fijamente. Movió con fuerza la arena, intentando borrar esa imagen, pero no desapareció. Lentamente, la cabeza de Natsuki salió de ella, para dar paso a un ángel de alas negras y pelo largo y verde.

Natsuki: Momoko... pero mira como estás...- intentó cogerla, pero ésta se apartó con furia, mientras la miraba rabiosa a los ojos. Su sonrisa daba miedo.

Momoko: maldita... ¿por fin das la cara? ¿después de dejarnos tirados como perros? ¿después de desecharnos, ahora vienes de buena samaritana? ¡¡lárgate de aquí!! ¡¡no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte, no quiero hablarte!! ¡¡No ensucies mis ojos con tu asquerosa presencia!! Ah...- se puso la mano en la boca de forma refleja, mientras miraba a Natsuki. Ésta no se movió ni un ápice de su sitio.

Natsuki: Momoko...- la miró con el rostro dolido- ¿tanto daño te he hecho? ¿tanto me equivoqué al intentar alejarme de vosotros? Lo siento... no quise que pasase esto...

Momoko:- le lanzó arena- ¡¡mentirosa!! ¡¡eres una burda mentirosa, maldita!! "¿qué me está pasando? No... no quiero que llores, Natsuki..." Que no querías que pasase esto... ¡¡lo tenías todo planeado desde el principio!! ¡¡desde el principio quisiste deshacerte de nosotros, ¿verdad?!! "no, lo hizo para salvarnos..." ¡¡nunca te paraste en pensar en nuestra felicidad, tú solo podías ver el poder que te iba a otorgar ser la reina del inframundo, ¿¿cierto??!! "no, no... ¡¡deja de decir estas cosas!!" ¡¡nunca te importamos un comino!! ¡¡¡lárgate de mi vista!!! ¡¡abandóname de nuevo, y no vuelvas nunca!! "no, no te vayas...no me escuches..." ¡¡lárgate, te ODIO!!- agachó la cabeza, respirando entrecortadamente- "¿qué me está pasando? ¿qué es esta voz que habla en mi interior? ¡¡desaparece!! ¡¡odio a Natsuki, quiero que se vaya!! ¡¡¡Muérete!!!"- Natsuki la abrazó fuertemente.

Natsuki: he entendido... Momoko... Celcia...

Momoko:- luchaba aferradamente para soltarse de Natsuki- ¡¡suéltame, ángel podrido!! ¡¡escoria de humana!! ¿¡acaso no me oyes!? ¡¡suéltame!! ¡¡lárgate y déjame en paz, deja de aparecerte en mi mente cada vez que miro al espejo...- empezó a disminuir la fuerza de sus codazos, mientras lloraba- deja de mirarme con esa cara de pena... ¡¡no me mires como si diera pena... eres tú la que da pena!! ¡¡no me abraces para consolarme, no necesito tus consuelos!! ¡¡desaparece de mi mente, lárgate con tus demonios a un sitio donde mi memoria no pueda llegar!! ¡¡déjame vivir sin ti!! ¡¡bórrate de mi vida, no te quiero en ella para nada!! No te quiero...- Natsuki la miró al rostro, viendo como sus ojos ya no miraban nada; su fría mirada recorría el firmamento, mientras sus lágrimas se escapaban de las cuencas vacías que eran ahora esos hermosos ojos...

Natsuki:- bajó la cabeza- tu corazón se ha corrompido... ya no puedo salvarte... tan solo puedo... darte esto...- levantó la cabeza y le miró sonriendo, mientras sus ojos emanaban lágrimas amargas- el único recuerdo que conservaba de ti... el único pedacito que se vino conmigo... lo único que me queda de ti, Celcia... pero, ¿sabes? Quiero que vivas... quiero que rías... que vuelvas a ser tú... te has corrompido tanto que eres incapaz de escuchar a tu corazón... no puedo permitirlo, no puedo dejar que mi mejor amiga, aquella que más ha llorado por mí y que siempre ha estado a mi lado... se deje corroer de esta manera... por eso... te lo devuelvo...

Momoko: ¿eh...?- Natsuki juntó las manos. Un destello de luz blanca salió de ellas, mientras una joya roja como la sangre aparecía entre sus manos- "eso es..."

Natsuki:- una lágrima cayó en la perla, que soltó un humo ennegrecido. La perla brilló fuertemente. Miró a Momoko- Tu esencia, Celcia... tu bondad de ángel, aquello que te hacía diferente de los humanos normales... lo quería conservar para siempre conmigo, pero...- sonrió tristemente- ¡prefiero devolvértelo, si así vuelves a ser tú...!- miró el rostro perdido de Momoko, que miraba anonadada la perla... sin saber cómo reaccionar, como dormida. Apretó fuertemente la perla contra su pecho- ¡¡porque te quiero, Celcia!! ¡¡porque siempre amé esa sonrisa de tus labios, porque quise conservar tu sonrisa a toda costa, aunque eso significase olvidarme...!! ¡¡porque siempre quise que fueses feliz!! ¡¡porque aún lo deseo!! Porque quiero que tu felicidad sea parte de esa luz que nos envuelva cada mañana... sea parte de esa fuerza que nos acompaña en los malos momentos... ¡¡por eso...!!- cogió las manos de Momoko y las entrelazó con las suyas, mientras sujetaba la piedra- ¡¡por eso quiero que vuelvas!!- la piedra roja se fundió lentamente en la mano de Momoko, mientras Natsuki temblaba. Una mata de pelo larguísimo afloró en Momoko, mientras abría de nuevo los ojos, mientras vislumbraba a Natsuki delante, mientras recuperaba aquella felicidad que, en el fondo de su alma, había sentido al verla aquella noche reflejada en la arena... en la orilla... en su mente, al recordarla de nuevo... mientras entendía que no podía odiar a ese pequeño ángel que permanecía frente a ella, porque era su ángel, su pequeña amiga que tanto sabía de la vida pero que se dejaba llevar tanto... que siempre había parecido fuerte, pero que siempre había necesitado su ayuda en los malos momentos... ¿cuánto le habrían dolido sus palabras? ¿cuánto habría tenido que sufrir al borrarse de sus recuerdos? Y lo peor de todo... ¿cómo pudo llegar ni tan siquiera a desear odiarla? ¿cómo había podido llevarse por el egoísmo y el rencor hasta el punto de querer olvidarse de ella?

Momoko:- lentamente, parpadeó, sintiendo el frío en sus ojos. Se agazapó- Natsuki... Natsuki... Finn... cómo he podido decir todo eso... ¡¡cómo pudieron salir tales sandeces de mi boca!! Perdóname, por favor... yo... yo...

Natsuki:- se cogía fuertemente el estómago, arrodillada en el suelo- soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón... por haberte hecho olvidarme... por haber sido... tan egoísta... por no haber confiado en ti y querer hacerlo todo yo sola... por haberte dejado hasta ese punto...

Momoko: ¡¡No, Natsuki!!- intentó abrazarla, pero Natsuki le gritó.

Natsuki: ¡¡no me toques!! No me abraces...-las gotas de lluvia que había sobre ella se ennegrecieron hasta formar una pasta negra que la iba absorbiendo- no me toques ahora...- la miró fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras lloraba- soy un ángel caído... ya no tengo derecho de recibir tu compasión... la compasión de un ángel...- Momoko la abrazó con fuerza.

Momoko: ¡¡no me seas estúpida!! ¡¡claro que tienes derecho, Natsuki!! ¡¡tú no eres un ángel caído, eres Seijun!! Eres el viento de Dios, eres la pureza, eres mi querida amiga y no pienso dejarte marchar así como así!!- Natsuki se le iba resbalando lentamente de las manos- ¡¡Natsuki!! ¡¡Natsuki!!- la tierra se la iba tragando- ¡¡aguanta, Natsuki!!- sus hermosos ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, mientras la cogía con fuerza- ¡¡te lo juro, te salvaremos!! ¡¡no permitiré que te vayas!! ¡¡no ahora que por fin te he reencontrado, no ahora que te he recordado!! ¡¡Natsuki!!

Natsuki:- ya sólo quedaba su tronco. Estiró la mano para tocar el rostro de Momoko- no llores... déjame al menos ver tu sonrisa... por última vez...- Momoko le agarró la mano, mientras sonreía forzadamente.

Momoko: ¡¡no será por última vez!!

Natsuki:- sonrió, mientras su cara se perdía en el lodo- esa es la sonrisa que quería... la sonrisa de mi Celcia... adiós, Celcia...- su mano lentamente desapareció en la arena. No quedó nada. Momoko se levantó y, secándose las lágrimas, miró al cielo.

Momoko: "Natsuki... gracias... no te abandonaré."- se miró la mano donde había sostenido la perla- "te salvaré como sea... "- y empezó a correr con fuerza. Los pies le dolían, tenía el cuerpo helado. Pero solo una cosa la mantenía en pie... volver a ver a Natsuki.

Y mientras, su cuerpo frío caía en la arena, preso del dolor y el cansancio...

Fin capítulo 69


	71. bondad endemoniada, tristeza angelical

Capítulo 70: bondad endemoniada... tristeza angelical

Shinji:- corría por las calles mojadas, mientras miraba de lado a lado, sin encontrar nada. Al cruzar la esquina, reposó su espalda en la pared, respirando entrecortadamente. De su chaqueta sacó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente un número de teléfono- sí, aquí Shinji. ¡¡esto es imposible!! Si sigue en la calle, se ha debido de congelar... ¡¡vale, vale, no llamo al mal agüero!! ¡yo solo digo que...!! vaaaale, no hace falta que chilles... por la zona oeste no está. Sí, la he limpiado entera... ¡no, no me he metido en las casas! ¡Toshiki, por dios! ¡¡es imposible que haya hecho eso!! Haz el favor de calmarte un poco, si no... ¡¡eh!!- Toshiki le colgó el teléfono. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo y siguió caminando, más lentamente, mirando hacia los lados- Momoko, ¿dónde narices te metiste...?

Toshiki: ¡afg, agh!- corría veloz por las calles, tropezando con las farolas y pisando los charcos de barro. Llevaba mucho rato corriendo. Ya se había recorrido la mitad de la ciudad, pero seguía sin ver a Momoko. De repente, paró. Miró hacia el frente para descubrir aterrado que estaba justo en el punto de partida, su casa. Dio un puñetazo al buzón y se agazapó en la pared, rabioso- ¡Momoko... Momoko! ¿dónde estás?- cerró fuertemente los ojos y se concentró en Momoko, en su esencia, intentando encontrar algún rastro de su poder... levantó la cabeza de golpe, asombrado. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? Notaba claramente donde estaba Momoko... ante él, y desde el fondo de la calle, una luz venía corriendo.

Momoko: ¡¡Toki!!- paró frente a él, mientras éste se quedaba anonadado- ¡¡he visto a Natsuki!! ¡¡ha venido!! Toki, le dije cosas tan horrorosas... me arrepiento tanto... ¡¡debemos ayudarla como sea!!- vio que Toshiki estaba como en estado de Shock, mirándola fijamente- ¿qué te pasa...?

Toshiki: Mo...¿Momoko? ¿pero qué te ha...?- Momoko se miró, pero no fue a ella a quien vio. Por la rapidez con la que había venido ni se había percatado de ello. Sus ropajes eran de un blanco inmaculado, su piel emanaba luz propia y las gotas de lluvia traspasaban sus largos cabellos. Era un espíritu.

Momoko: ¿pero qu...? ¿¡qué le ha pasado a mi cuerpo!?

Toshiki:- intentó cogerla, pero la traspasó- ¿cómo puede ser...? ¡¡Momoko, ¿¿dónde está tu cuerpo??!!

Momoko: ah... tenía tanta prisa... por salvar a Natsuki... pero mi cuerpo no respondía... Toki... ¿estoy...?

Toshiki: ¡¡ni lo digas!! ¡¡dime ahora mismo donde estuviste!! ¡¡corre!!

Momoko: estaba... en la playa...- Toshiki hizo amán de cogerle la mano y salió corriendo. Ella salió volando junto a él.

Toshiki: tengo que llegar a tiempo... ¡¡Momoko, tenemos que llegar a tiempo!!- cogió el teléfono rápidamente- ¡¡a todas las unidades!! ¡¡dirigios a la playa, a la playa!! ¡¡está en la playa!!

Maron:- empezó a correr veloz hacia la arenosa playa, buscando a Momoko. Nadie había llegado todavía.- ¡¡Momoko!! ¡Momoko, responde! ¡Mom...!- frente a ella, una mano salía de la arena, seguida por un rostro semienterrado por las olas que no dejaban de cubrirlo una y otra vez. Corrió alarmada hacia ella y empezó a desenterrarla- ¡¡Maldita sea... Momoko!! ¡¡dime algo, niña!! ¡¡respira, por favor!! ¡¡Momoko!!- su cuerpo estaba muy frío. Maron le cogió rápidamente la muñeca y, temblando fuertemente, le buscó el pulso. Cada vez sudaba más, y sus manos eran incapaces de sujetarla- ¡¡maldita sea, no puedes hacernos esto!! ¡¡no puedes hacerle esto a Natsuki!! ¡¡A Toshiki!! ¡¡A Yashiro, a Natsuno!! ¡¡no puedes dejarme ahora!!- se le cayó de los brazos hacia la fría arena, mientras seguía sin un hálito de vida. Maron empezó a llorar, mientras la miraba- dios... ¡¡dios, por favor!! ¡¡no te la lleves!! ¡¡eso sí puedes hacerlo!! ¡¡puedes no arrebatarle la vida!! ¡¡no te la lleves ahora... no te la lleves por una tontería como esta!!

Miyako: ¡¡Maron!!- llegó junto a ella cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Momoko, ahí, tumbado en la arena- ¡¡dios, niña!!

Maron: maldita sea... ¡¡maldita sea!!- temblaba de arriba abajo, como una gelatina, mientras se aferraba las manos a la cara- No he podido llegar a tiempo... ¡no he podido llegar...!

Miyako:- puso una mano sobre el hombro de Maron- tranquilízate, Maron. Estás peor tú que ella.

Maron: ¿pero q...?- Miyako le cogió la mano y se la apretó fuerte contra el cuello de Momoko. Lento, muy suave y casi insonoro, Maron pudo sentir el pequeño "bum" que hacía el corazón de Momoko, latiendo con sus últimas fuerzas. Rompió a llorar- está viva... dios, gracias... gracias...

Miyako: va, cálmate... ahora debemos llevarla a casa...- Shinji apareció por la espalda.

Shinji: ¡¡mamá!!- Miyako sonrió.

Miyako: ¡ala, tú que tienes más fuerza seguro que podrás con ella! Con cuidado, con cuidado...

Shinji: ¡¡dios, pero como está!! ¿deberíamos esperar a Toshiki?

Miyako: si le esperamos no creo que Momoko lo aguante... mejor vayamos al hospital- así, Shinji cogió el pesado cuerpo de Momoko y se dirigió con Maron y Miyako hacia el hospital. A medio camino, se toparon de morros con Toshiki y el "espíritu" de Momoko.

Toshiki: ¡¡Momoko!!

Momoko: ¡¡mi cuerpo!!

Shinji:¿Momoko? ¿pero qué ha pasado?

Momoko: es largo de explicar... me encontré con Natsuki...

Maron: ¿qué? ¿con Natsuki? ¿qué pasó?- pero Momoko no pudo responder. Se acercó a su cuerpo y posó su frente encima de él, siendo tragada por su cuerpo. Lentamente, abrió los ojos.

Momoko: me duele... todo...- Toshiki la cogió de los brazos de Shinji.

Toshiki: pronto te mejorarás... no temas- y, con una tranquila sonrisa, le besó tiernamente la frente, mientras Momoko sentía que se hundía de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños, sin miedo, sabiendo que, esta vez, regresaría con todos.

Itsuko:- estaba sentada en su trono, mirando hacia lo que era todo su vasto reino. Tras ella, unos pasos revoloteaban sin cesar- haz el favor de calmarte, Noin. Finn volverá, no debes temer nada.

Noin:- respiró hondo, intentando serenarse- lo sé, Its... mi señora, pero... siento que cometí un terrible error...- de repente, Itsuko se levantó del trono, apoyándose en el alféizar de la enorme ventana que le permitía ver afuera. Una nube gris estaba adentrando rápidamente desde el cielo, cayó sobre la arena y se solidificó formando el cuerpo de un demonio, que Itsuko reconoció enseguida.

Itsuko:- una gota de sudor le recorrió la frente- maldita sea... no puede ser... no puede haber hecho algo así...- un goteo sordo apareció en su espalda. Se giró estrepitosamente, mientras observaba como un lodo aparecía en el techo de la sala. En unos instantes, unos fríos pies desnudos aparecieron por él- ¡¡Natsuki!!- corrió hacia ella junto con Noin, y ambos la cogieron mientras iba apareciendo de la nada cubierta de lodo- ¡¡Natsuki!! ¿se puede saber qué hiciste?

Natsuki: Itsuko... lo siento, yo... no pude evitarlo...- respiraba dificultosamente, mientras se apoyaba en Itsuko sin mirarla. Noin no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Itsuko: Finn... sabes que lo que has hecho puede ser considerado traición, ¿cierto?- su mirada era muy, muy severa.

Natsuki:- la miró a los ojos- je, ¿acaso puedo traicionar a alguien más, Itsuko? Tú y yo ya casi somos uno... me es imposible traicionarte, hiciera lo que hiciese.

Itsuko:- se la quedó mirando, anonadada por esa respuesta. Lentamente, su rostro pasó del asombro a la sonrisa amarga. La abrazó, con una mirada dolorosa- maldita sea... a fin de cuentas, sigues siendo Natsuki... mi pequeña Natsuki...- se levantó lentamente, dejándola en el suelo e intentando no mirar al frente- Noin, llévala a sus aposentos.

Noin: sí, mi señora- haciendo una reverencia, cogió a Natsuki en sus brazos y se la llevó, cerrando la puerta. Itsuko se dejó caer sobre el trono.

Itsuko:- su mirada perdida temblaba- ¿por qué? A pesar de haberlo dejado todo atrás... ¿por qué sigues sufriendo a mi lado? Yo te prometí su felicidad, te di la fuerza para ello... pero, aún así... no conseguí la felicidad para nadie.- se agazapó, mientras recordaba esa mirada de ángel que tanto tiempo había ansiado, esa mirada que la había atrapado y por la que habría dado su vida...

Itsuko: a fin de cuentas, la única traidora aquí soy yo...

Toshiki:- avanzaba pacíficamente por los corredores del hospital. Frente a él, se encontró con una blanca puerta. La abrió con suavidad, intentando no hacer ruido. Pero no era necesario.

Momoko: ¿ya volviste...?- estaba sentada en la camilla, apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, mientras el poco viento que soplaba le acariciaba el pelo.

Toshiki: no pensé que estuvieses despierta... ¿qué tal te...?

Momoko: no puedo dejar de recordar, Toki...- cerró los ojos- cada vez que cierro los ojos, un nuevo recuerdo me viene a la mente, una nueva esperanza arde en mí... ¿cómo pude ser tan cínica de olvidarla?- Toshiki la abrazó por detrás.

Toshiki: no debes atormentarte por eso... su deseo era más fuerte que el tuyo. Pero ahora, nuestro deseo debe ser más fuerte que el suyo...- Momoko sonrió.

Momoko: sí... esta vez no pienso dejar que se vaya. ¿sabes que me dijo?- Toshiki se sorprendió. Desde que había despertado, no había mencionado su encuentro con Natsuki- que quería seguir viendo mi sonrisa... – miró a Toshiki- mírame, Toki. Esta sonrisa ha costado el dolor de mi mejor amiga... por eso no pienso borrarla. Y por eso, con ella, podré estar a su lado, porque sé que lo dará todo por verme sonreír así... porque es la única forma, por ahora, que tengo de animarla- Toshiki la abrazó.

Toshiki: a mí también... a mí también me hace feliz ver tu sonrisa, Celcia.- Momoko se recostó apaciblemente en su pecho, mientras cerraba de nuevo los ojos. Toshiki no se atrevió a moverse. Finalmente, rompió el silencio con aquello que le estaba atormentando desde hacía tanto- Momoko... ¿qué pasó en la...?

Momoko: me liberó. Natsuki me dio vida de nuevo... ahuyentó las tinieblas que me azoraban. - miró a Toshiki, que seguía sin entender- me devolvió aquél pedacito más importante para ella de mí... mi esencia de ángel.

Toshiki:- seguía sin comprender- ¿tu... qué?

Momoko:- sonrió, mientras levantaba lentamente la mano hacia el rostro de Toshiki, marcando con su dedo índice la frente- ¿nunca te preguntaste por qué los demonios quedaban sellados en esas perlas de Natsuki? ¿por qué eran perlas rojizas y no figuras de ajedrez, como Jeanne?- Toshiki abrió sobremanera los ojos, mientras empezaba a creer entenderlo todo. En la frente de Celcia, lentamente, aparecía la hermosa perla roja...

Chiaki: (como no, si hablamos de hospitales...) parece que no tenía nada grave, aparte de una gripe descomunal... no hace falta que sigas temblando, Maron... ale ale...- la abrazaba mientras intentaba meterle mano.

Maron: ¡¡déjame ya, Chiaki!!- Chiaki saltó hacia atrás, miedoso- ¡¡intento calmarme, pero tus manos no son lo mejor para ello!! Tú... no lo viste...- revolvió su cabeza, intentando no acorarse de esa horrorosa visión- ¡¡realmente pensé que...!!

Miyako:- le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Maron- Chiaki tiene razón. Momoko está mejor, solo fue un susto. Si no dejas de darle vueltas, no podremos pensar claramente. Han pasado demasiadas cosas y demasiado deprisa, ¿por qué no nos calmamos y analizamos tranquilamente...? ¡¡Shinji!! ¡¡deja de corretear arriba y abajo, me pones nerviosa!!- Shinji intentó sentarse, moviendo enérgicamente sus piernas.

Shinji: ¿pero por qué no podemos pasar a verla? Si tan bien está, tal vez nos pueda dar más detalles de lo que pasó... Natsuki... ¿cómo estará ella...?- todos abajaron la cabeza ante esas palabras- ¡ah, lo siento...!

Maron: tienes razón, la que peor debe estar es Natsuki...- sonrió y, levantando la cabeza, miró a Shinji- ¿sabes? Yo creo en ti.

Shinji: ¿en mí?

Maron: sí, en ti, Shinji. Sé que queda poco tiempo, que no sabemos nada, que si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados no solucionaremos nada, pero... creo que aunque seas a veces un fantoche, sin buenas ideas, ni demasiados recursos, y que solo sepas atosigar a Natsuki... creo que tú eres el único que puede hacer algo.- Shinji no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Shinji: ¿y por qué crees eso, Maron?

Maron: porque eso es lo que cree Natsuki, ¿no?- y sonriendo, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, mientras unos pasos avanzaban hacia allí.

Toshiki:-venía corriendo por los pasillos, sin aliento- ¡¡chicos!! ¡¡es asombroso!! ¡¡Momoko ha hablado, no os lo vais a creer... hemos descubierto algo asombroso!!

Maron-Shinji: ¿eh?

Miyako:- suspiró- parece que no nos quieren dejar pensar con tranquilidad...

Momoko: ...y eso fue lo que pasó- estaban todo en la habitación, apretados como sardinas y acomodados como podían mientras Momoko les relataba su encuentro con Natsuki- ella quiso salvarme... y me "devolvió" mi esencia de ángel.

Shinji:- miraba al suelo, pensativo- pero... eso significa... ¿qué te la había quitado?

Momoko: hablando en plata, sí. La había "usado".

Maron: ¿pero para qué? ¿para qué usaría una esencia o como se llame eso? ¿por qué una piedra redonda te devolvió la cordura...? ¡¡ah!! ¡¡creo que ya lo entiendo!!- Momoko sonrió.

Shinji: ¿qué entiendes? Yo no entiendo nada...

Toshiki: Las perlas donde Seijun tiene sellados a los demonios... esas perlas rojizas... son las perlas que los ángeles llevamos incrustados en la frente. Y, a la vez, esas perlas son la fuente de un ángel, la "esencia".

Shinji: ¿eh? Yo creía que era el pelo el poder de un ángel...

Momoko: sí, el pelo muestra el poder de un ángel, de eso no hay duda. Pero la bondad, lo que distingue a un ángel de un humano y, por supuesto, de un demonio, esa "esencia" se esconde dentro de esa perla. De ahí que Natsuki la llamara la esencia de ángel...

Maron: ... y de que con ella sellase a los demonios.- una gota de sudor le recorría la frente, mientras su cerebro iba recordando todo lo que tenía almacenado hasta la fecha.

Chiaki: ¿cómo? ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que los usase para sellar demonios?

Maron: hace 22 años... Dios los dijo... ¿no os acordáis? Cuando nos contó la creación de Adán y Eva... ¡¡nos contó la creación del rey de los demonios!! ¡¡el rey de los demonios era y es, en realidad, sus sentimientos de tristeza!!

Shinji: claro, por eso... ¿por eso?

Maron: ¡¡Momoko volvió a ser ella por su esencia de ángel, por la bondad que tenía como Celcia!! ¡¡los ángeles son bondad, mientras que los demonios son maldad... ¿aún no lo entiendes, Shinji? ¡¡la única forma de neutralizar a los demonios son los ángeles!! Por eso, para sellar a un demonio, Natsuki necesitaba a...

Momoko: la esencia de un ángel.- abrió la palma de su mano. En ella apareció la hermosa perla, medio fusionada con su cuerpo- los humanos que fuimos ángeles en otra vida tenemos esa esencia en nuestro interior, por eso somos bondadosos de corazón. Natsuki necesitaba, para sellar a los demonios, esa esencia dormida en nuestro interior, esa esencia positiva que era capaz de neutralizar a la negativa del demonio. Pero entonces...

Toshiki: si desprendes a un ángel de su bondad, de su esencia, se vuelve un simple humano... eso fue lo que pasó a Momoko. Las tinieblas azoraron su corazón y, sin su esencia, no pudo evitar ser engullida por ellas.

Shinji:- había estado callado todo el tiempo, pero por fin abrió la boca- pero eso significa que, si Natsuki no hubiera devuelto su esencia a Momoko... ¿esta se habría convertido en un demonio?- Momoko le miró atónita.

Momoko: visto así, si hubiera muerto con esas tinieblas en mi corazón, sí, me habría convertido en un demonio.

Maron: por eso Natsuki no tuvo elección... decidió liberar al demonio a cambio de hacerte volver a ti, Celcia...- Momoko sonrió, mientras cerraba el puño y la perla desaparecía.- Ahora entiendo tantas cosas... ¡¡un momento!! ¿eso significa que, sin personas que hayan sido ángeles, somos incapaces de sellar demonios?

Momoko: por desgracia, sí. Y una vez sellados, nos volvemos vulnerables...- miró a Maron- sin fuerza de voluntad ni personas a nuestro lado, podemos caer en las tinieblas... nos convertimos en simples humanos.

Shinji:- seguía pensando- un momento, un momento... entonces, hemos dicho que los demonios son los sentimientos negativos y los ángeles la bondad... ¿no?

Maron: bueno, sí, más o menos...

Shinji: entonces, entonces... ¡¡ya sé como salvar a Natsuki!!- sonrió triunfalmente mientras decía esto, a lo cual siguió un profundo silencio por parte de los de la sala.

Todos: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ??????????

Shinji: ¡¡si encontramos ángeles suficientes para sellar a todos los demonios...!!- Maron le zurró en la cabeza.

Maron: ¡¡no podemos hacer eso!! ¡¡nos llevaría demasiado tiempo!! ¡¡además, la única que puede sellar demonios es Natsuki!! ¡¡y ahora no está de nuestro lado!!

Voz: además, se os acaba el tiempo.- todos giraron la cabeza hacia la ventana, donde una figura abombada con orejas reposaba tranquilamente.

Meroko: el tiempo de Fin Fishu se agota... y el vuestro también. Si esto sigue así, no solo ella... sino vosotros también pereceréis.

Y mientras el sol se escondía para dar paso a la noche, una figura se posaba frente a la puerta de los Nagoya...

Fin capítulo 70


	72. en contra del destino

Capítulo 71: en contra del destino

Todos se quedaron mirando la figura de la ventana, atónitos, sin saber qué decir.

Meroko:- tras decir su discurso, dio paso al silencio. Al ver que todos la observaban, empezó a ponerse inquieta- eto...- dio media vuelta- ¡¡adiós!!- saltó al vacío, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir se dio cuenta que seguía en el mismo sitio, colgada boca abajo, con un pie retenido por la fuerte mano de Momoko- ¿eh?

Momoko: ¿se puede saber qué eres tú?

Shinji: ¡¿¡¿UN CONEJO QUE HABLA?!?!

Maron: ¿¡¿¡UN HABLANTE CONEJIL?!?!

Toshiki: ¿¡¿¡un conejo que da la buenaventura?!?!

Meroko: ¡¡aghhh!! ¡¡soltadme!! ¡¡sabía que había sido una mala idea esto de venir hasta aquííííí!!! ¡¡socorro!!

Shinji: ¿venir hasta aquí?

Meroko:- se llevó las manos a la boca- ups... dije demasiado... ¡¡ÑAM!!- mordió la mano de Momoko, que la soltó al instante, y salió por la ventana.

Shinji: ¡¡espera, por favor!! ¡¡explícate!! ¿a qué te refieres con que se nos acaba el tiempo? ¿de donde vienes? ¡¡por favor, explícanoslo, conejita regordeta!!- Meroko paró en seco.

Meroko: ¿me... has dicho... regordeta... a mí? ¡¡Maldito seas!!- salió una nube de la conejita y, en su lugar, apareció Meroko con una gran guadaña en su mano.

Momoko: ¡¡un dios de la muerte!!

Maron: tú eres... ¿eres el shinigami del que habló Itsuko? ¿eres el shinigami que está acechando a Natsuki?- Meroko le incitó una mirada fulminante, con lo que calló.

Meroko: sí, yo soy una de los representantes de la muerte que hemos venido por petición del señor de los infiernos... y de la señora.

Shinji: -no entendía una palabra- ¿qué quieres decir?

Meroko:- se sentía incómoda. Notaba la presencia de algo que la estaba vigilando- creo que hice mal en venir hasta aquí... pero no tengo alternativa. Escuchadme, queda poco para que se agote el tiempo de Finn Fishu...- miró a Maron, que tenía una expresión preocupante en su rostro- tú sabes de qué hablo, lo sé... la cuestión es que quiero impedir esa unión sea como sea.

Shinji: ¿de que unión estás hablando?

Maron: de la unión del rey y la reina... – todos se giraron hacia ella- Itsuko necesitaba a Finn para poder controlar el submundo, pero... eso no era todo...

Shinji: ¿qué dices, Maron...?

Maron: no queda tiempo, debemos correr...- Shinji, viendo que Maron no daba explicaciones, miró a la conejita.

Meroko: el señor de los infiernos debe volver a ser uno para poder gobernar en paz. Eso significa que el señor y la señora deben unirse en cuerpo y alma... deben ser uno. Y deben morir en este mundo para lograrlo...

Shinji: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Maron: la única forma de volver a tener el poder absoluto es volver a ser uno, como hace 22 años, siendo los dos espíritus... y eso solo lo pueden conseguir separándose de sus cuerpos terrenales. Es decir...

Momoko: ...muriendo. Pero Maron... ¿tú lo sabías?- Maron cerró los ojos con dolor- ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

Maron: ¿cómo os iba a decir eso? ¿cómo iba a deciros que, tarde o temprano, nuestras esperanzas se verían reducidas a cero...? ¿acaso habríais luchado así? ¿acaso hubieseis podido soportar ver pasar día a día sin agonizar, sin pensar que cada vez quedaba menos para esa realidad? Yo no quería eso... tenía la esperanza... de evitarlo de algún modo...

Meroko: nosotros los shinigamis hemos venido para esa ceremonia, para guiar esas almas hacia su descanso eterno en el submundo, para unirlas para siempre... sin posibilidad de errores- miró de reojo a Maron, haciendo notar el tono áspero en sus últimas palabras- Sin embargo, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Dejando aparte mis sentimientos hacia el ángel Finn Fishu... estoy aquí para advertiros que, si no hacéis algo ya, ya no solo no podréis recuperar a Finn, sino que vosotros también pereceréis. Vuestros nombres han aparecido en la lista.

Chiaki: ¿nosotros?

Meroko: Podéis verme, ¿no? Yo no es la primera vez que estoy frente a vosotros. Desde el día en que el señor de los infiernos se descubrió, hemos estado siempre al lado de Natsuki. Sin embargo, nunca me habéis podido ver... y eso es porque solo pueden vernos aquellos que van a morir. Aquellos que aparecen en nuestra lista.

Maron: eso significa... que nosotros también...

Meroko: estoy convencida que moriréis a causa de Natsuki- los miró a cada uno de ellos- ya sea por desolación, dolor, impotencia... una por una vuestras vidas acabarán. La de Natsuki la primera. Por eso, debéis hacer uso de unas últimas fuerzas antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

Shinji: ¿pero qué podemos hacer, shinigami?

Meroko:- le miró fijamente- eso ya no soy yo quien debe decidirlo. Yo solo he venido a advertiros. Tan solo os quedan dos días antes de la ceremonia... apresuraos- y con un chasquido, desapareció.

Shinji: dos días... ¿solo dos días...?- se desplomó en el suelo. Todos miraban hacia abajo.

Momoko: no, no quedan tan solo dos días... todavía nos quedan dos días- miró hacia el frente, decidida- todavía tenemos dos días de tiempo... Shinji, tu idea de sellar a todos los demonios queda descartada de una vez, así que vamos a tener que esforzarnos por lograr alguna otra cosa...- los miró a todos, sonriente- ¡¡pero seguro que lo logramos!!- todos la miraron, expectantes, llenos de una nueva esperanza.

Todos: ¡¡sí!!

Meroko:- volaba veloz hacia el inframundo cuando algo la golpeó y cayó contra un edificio- ¡¡augh!!- intentó escapar, pero algo la mantenía sujeta contra la pared.

Voz: tsk, no, no... lo que has hecho está muy mal, Meroko Yui...

Meroko: ¡¡muéstrate!!- frente a ella, cogiéndola por las muñecas, se encontraba Itsuko. Al verla, su rostro palideció.

Itsuko: has abandonado tu puesto... ¡y encima les muestras el camino a los enemigos! ¿cómo debería castigarte, traidora? ¡¡dímelo!!

Meroko: - casi lloraba del pavor- ¡¡perdóneme, mi señor!! ¡¡por favor!! ¡¡yo solo... yo solo...!!- no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, cuando una mano le forzó a subir la cabeza. Miró esos ojos envenenados, mientras se perdía en ellos... mientras en sus oídos se repetía la melodía perdida en el tiempo...

"fuzuki... ayúdame. Vuelve a sonreírme..."

Meroko: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se agarró con fuerza la cabeza para borrar aquél horroroso recuerdo, mientras notaba una leve mano sobre la cabeza...

Itsuko:- jadeaba- no vuelvas a traicionarme, Meroko... no más...- el peso de la mano fue disminuyendo, cuando de repente Meroko notó como una gota caía sobre su pelo. Al mirar hacia arriba, no vio a nadie.

Meroko: ¿Itsuko...san?

Shinji:- paseaba inquietante por los pasillos del hospital, de un lado a otro, tropezándose con la gente y absorto en sus problemas.- "queda demasiado poco tiempo... Natsuki, ¿cómo pudiste acceder a esto? Sacrificarte de esta manera... y ahora, sacrificarnos a todos con tu muerte... a todos... ¿a todos? ¿quién somos todos, Shinji? Nosotros no somos nadie... ella pudo pensar más allá de nuestro pequeño círculo de vida, pudo pensar en el mundo entero y por ello ahora estamos así... Natsuki..."- paró frente a una ventana, y miró al cielo despejado. Respiró hondo- No. Yo no puedo ser como tú... no puedo pensar en alguien aparte de ti y de mí...- se apoyó en la ventana- perdóname, Natsuki... porque sé que no te gustaría que pensara así, que darías lo que fuera porque me preocupase más por los demás, pero yo...-miró hacia abajo, los árboles, los pacientes y las enfermeras que andaban por allí- yo... daría todo esto tan solo con poder estar junto a ti... aunque tuviera que darlo todo, mi propia vida... la de todos...- de repente, paró. Se puso las manos en la cabeza y, como aquél que descubre el misterio de la vida, salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Momoko. Abrió la puerta de par en par, pero allí ya no había nadie- ¿dónde están todos?

Enfermera: perdone, señor... ¿pasa algo?

Shinji: no, nada... ¿sabe donde se ha metido la paciente que estaba aquí hace apenas unas horas?- la enfermera le miró, sin entender.

Enfermera: ¿una paciente? Lo siento, señor... pero aquí... no tenemos alojado a nadie... desde hace dias...

Shinji: ¡¡no puede ser!! Se debe estar equivocando. ¡¡He estado esta misma mañana junto a ella!! – la enfermera le miraba atónita.

Enfermera: no me estoy equivocando, señor... esta misma mañana he venido personalmente a arreglarla... ¡le aseguro que no miento!- Shinji miró dentro de la habitación. Todas las pertenencias de Momoko, así como todos los otros... nada había.- es imposible...- de repente, reaccionó- ¡el director del hospital! ¿dónde está Chiaki?

Enfermera: eh... en su despacho, creo... pero ¡¡eh, señor!!- Shinji salió corriendo- ¡¡necesita cita previa!!- pero Shinji ya no le escuchaba. Corría veloz por los pasillos, sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando... se paró en la puerta del despacho del director, y abrió la puerta.

Chiaki: ¿sí...?¡¡ah, Shinji!!

Shinji: ¡¡Chiaki!! ¿donde se ha metido Momoko? ¿qué ha pasado con su cuarto?

Chiaki: Shinji, cálmate... siéntate…

Shinji: ¡¡no puedo calmarme, Chiaki!! ¡¡no puedo sentarme!! ¡¡creo que he encontrado la solución para...- miró sobre la mesa. El colgante de Maron, colgado de una punta de un cuadro, resplandecía como una llama viva- ¿qué hace eso aquí...?

Chiaki:- miró el collar- Es un collar que le regalé a Maron por su décimo séptimo cumpleaños...siempre lo tengo aquí para recordarla... ¿nunca lo habías visto?

Shinji: ¿recordarla?

Chiaki: sí... ya sabes, con lo del accidente... agh, vamos, Shinji... ya me entiendes...

Shinji: ¡¡no, no te entiendo!! Explícate porque, Chiaki, yo he estado esta mañana con Maron!! ¡¡tú mismo has estado!! ¿cómo puedes hablar tanto en pasado de una persona que ha estado esta mañana con nosotros?- Chiaki se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Chiaki: Maron... es verdad... ¿qué hace eso ahí...? ¡¡Shinji!! ¡algo raro está pasando...! ¡¡no sé como decirlo, pero estaba convencido de que Maron había muerto! Mi memoria me ha jugado una mala pasada...

Shinji:- se alertó- no... no ha sido tu memoria. Momoko también ha desaparecido del hospital. Algo está cambiando...- dio media vuelta- ¡¡me voy!!

Chiaki: ¿adónde vas?

Shinji: ¡¡a buscar a Momoko!! Puede que ella sepa por qué se ha ido del hospital... porque yo no lo entiendo.- y, sin más, salió por la puerta.

Maron:- clicó la tecla del ascensor, mientras subía con la compra en la mano. No podía recordar por qué, de buena mañana, estaba en el hospital, por qué se sentía tan cansada y por qué su cuerpo empezaba a debilitarse. No entendía por qué no tenía fuerzas, por qué no recordaba nada de los últimos meses y por qué no llevaba su colgante. Pero Chiaki... él sabría la respuesta. Al llegar a casa, se encontró con la puerta abierta.- ¿ola? ¿Natsuki?- pasó hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta.

Voz: Natsuki ya no está aquí. –Maron se giró, despavorida, al oír la susurrante voz. Una figura se postraba frente a ella en el suelo, cubierta con una capa de viaje y respirando dificultosamente.

Maron: ¿perdona...?- fue a darle la mano, cuando el viajero se la apartó. Entre sus ojos rasgados se pudo distinguir un rostro femenino.

Voz: ¡no me toques! No me mires... cof, cof...- la mujer se apoyó fuertemente contra el suelo, mientras de su boca corría la sangre.

Maron: ¡¡ay, dios!!- sin hacer caso de las advertencias, Maron agarró a la mujer por el brazo, intentando ayudarle. Al ver el interior de esos ojos opacos, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Entendió por qué estaba en el hospital, por qué se sentía cansada y creyó entender por qué estaba esa mujer ahí. Aunque no quería creerlo. Se separó lentamente de la mujer, mientras la miraba como se erguía.

Voz:- se levantó con dificultad, ayudándose por los muebles- te lo dije... no debías verme... agh,...- miró fijamente a Maron, mientras mostraba su hermosa cabellera roja sudada por la fiebre.

Maron: Kyoko... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿qué... nos has hecho?- Kyoko la miró con severidad, mientras Maron tenía la sensación de ser una desconocida ante esa mujer, de ser la primera vez que la veía... pero esos ojos, ese pelo rojizo era demasiado inconfundible...

Kyoko: he llegado demasiado lejos, Maron... por mi futuro, por mi tierra y por mi vida... debo desaparecer de vuestras vidas...

Maron: ¿qué?

Kyoko: mi cuerpo... míralo, Maron... se está muriendo... algo ha cambiado en el pasado... que ha distorsionado el futuro... como diosa del tiempo, he viajado hasta aquí de nuevo para evitarlo... y lo único que puede haberlo cambiado... sois vosotros.

Maron: ja... ¿pretendes decir que nos vas a borrar del mapa?

Kyoko: no, Maron, jamás... yo tan solo borraré una cosa... y será el tiempo que he pasado con vosotros. Todos esos sucesos, será como si nunca hubiera existido... y así todo volverá a ser como antes.

Maron: ¡¡no puedes hacer eso!! Si lo haces, yo...

Kyoko:- una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas sonrojadas- y si no lo hago, mi mundo... lo siento, Maron... lo siento...

Y allí se quedaron las dos, frente a frente... mientras el tiempo corría...

Fin capítulo 71


	73. consecuencias en un pasado no tan lejano

Capítulo 72: consecuencias en un pasado no tan lejano

Shinji:- corría por las calles mientras muchas escenas le pasaban por la mente. Sus padres, su familia, Maron, Chiaki, Natsuki, Natsuki... – "Natsuki... ¿acaso será ésta otra de tus tretas? ¿vuelves a intentar alejarnos de ti...? ¿acaso no te demostré que conmigo no podrás...?" ¡¡augh!!- cayó de bruces contra una reja, mientras se rasgaba la mejilla derecha con un hierro procedente de la berja.- augh, ¿pero qué...?- miró hacia el suelo. El pequeño escalón con el que se había tropezado inconscientemente parecía burlarse de él- "¿por qué...?" ¿por qué no eres capaz ni tan siquiera de darme una ínfima esperanza en este mar de dudas? Natsuki...- se quedó mirando el escalón traicionero, hasta que notó unas manos sobre él. Miró asustado hacia arriba.

Momoko: ¿Shinji...? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué te ha pasado?- Shinji se percató que la mirada de Momoko se dirigía a la mejilla, y se la tocó. La herida, aunque poco profunda, le había dejado ensangrentada gran parte del rostro. Intentando levantarse, puso una mano sobre Momoko.

Shinji: por fin te encuentro, Momoko... no te preocupes, esto no es nada. Tengo que hablar contigo... ¿por qué no estás en el hospital?

Momoko: ah...- miró hacia otro lado- de repente, me desperté y me encontré durmiendo en mi cama... desde entonces, tengo la extraña sensación que algo no va bien...

Shinji: ¿algo? ¿cómo qué...?- vio que Momoko palidecía. La agarró por los hombros- ¿algo como qué, Momoko? ¡¡dímelo!!- Momoko agachó la cabeza, mientras señalaba al interior de la casa.

Momoko: yo... al bajar las escaleras, lo vi y...- tenía la vista fijada en el suelo, y Shinji entró corriendo dentro de la casa. Sobre la gran chimenea, una pequeña foto de Maron reposaba decorada con rosas y tiras negras, similares a los de una funeraria.

Shinji:- notó como su corazón daba un vuelco- no... no puede ser...- Momoko entraba sollozando por la entrada- ¡¡no puede ser!! ¡¡estaba con nosotros hace escasas horas!! ¡¡es imposible que...!!

Momoko: ¡¡ya lo sé, Shinji!! ¡¡recuerdo perfectamente qué hemos estado haciendo esta mañana, lo de la conejita y los dos días que nos quedan... pero a ratos... ¡¡a ratos mi memoria me juega malas pasadas!! ¡¡mi mente me dice que Maron está muerta, aunque yo sé que no!! Pero ya ni sé qué creer...

Shinji: ¿Y Toshiki?

Momoko: le llamé, me dijo que venía de camino... Shinji, ¿qué está pasando?

Shinji:- suspiró, mientras miraba el cuadro- sinceramente... esperaba que fueras tú quien me lo dijera...

Lejos de la superficie, en el submundo, un joven demonio restaba apoyado en el techo de la torre central, tumbado hacia el cielo y con los ojos cerrados, mientras mantenía un semblante serio. De la nada, una hermosa mujer de pelos verdosos apareció sobre su rostro.

Natsuki: Noin, ¿se puede saber qué haces...?

Noin:- abrió un ojo, de mala gana. Al ver que era Natsuki, volvió a cerrarlo.- ¿no es obvio? Estoy descansando.

Natsuki: ja, ¿descansando, dices? ¡no son horas! Apenas quedan horas para la ceremonia... ¡¡y tú aquí dormido!!

Noin: tú no entiendes... lárgate- pero lejos de irse, Natsuki se acomodó a su lado.

Natsuki: ¿qué no entiendo, Noin...?- en un acto por no pegar a Noin, que ni la miraba, observó el infinito- no creas que no lo sé... sé que tú eres uno de los que menos quieren esta unión...

Noin:-su tono oscilaba entre el pasotismo y la burla- bueno, si tanto lo sabes, ¿qué haces aquí comiéndome el tarro? Lárgate de una vez...

Natsuki: ja... jajajajaj- se puso a reír como una descontrolada, mientras Noin se quedaba petrificado. ¿de qué narices se reía?

Noin:- se irguió- ¿acaso lo encuentras tan divertido, Natsuki? ¡¡oh, sí, que divertido que es, en apenas 30 horas mi vida habrá llegado a su fin, las dos personas que más me importan en este momento desaparecerán para siempre, el mundo volverá a la normalidad y por fin el alma de Jeanne será devuelta a su poseedora, Maron, que me odiará por toda su vida por no haber podido salvar a su hija... ¿y me pides que esté feliz? ¿qué me alegre por el resto? ¿qué ría tan falsamente como lo estás haciendo tú ahora...?- escondió su cabeza entre las piernas, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba- su voz, su pelo, su sonrisa... todo... todo lo pierdo... a ella, a ti... ¡¡y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo!!

Natsuki:- lentamente, suspiró- ¿y quién ha dicho que esto haya terminado, Noin?- Noin le miró, atónito- la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, mi querido Noin... siempre debe haberla, incluso en los momentos más oscuros... es cierto que yo la perdí... que sigo temiendo por mi destino, y que estoy dispuesta a que todo termine ya, de una vez... pero, ¿sabes?- señaló hacia arriba, al cielo- allí arriba, muy por encima de todos nosotros, hay un pequeño ángel egoísta que me demostró que me amaba... y que me prometió que jamás me olvidaría. Y, aunque sé que él poco puede hacer, tengo la esperanza, la seguridad, que estará dando todo de sí por hacerme feliz, a mí, y solo a mí... lo tiene difícil, sí, pero... Noin, ¿no crees que es algo maravilloso?

Noin: Natsuki...

Natsuki:- le miró con esos ojos verdosos, que lograban traspasar el alma- desde pequeña mamá me enseñó que, una vez los humanos saben que van a morir, tan solo hay dos reacciones... una de ellas, la mas tranquila y fácil es sentarse y esperar, tranquilamente, a que la muerte llegue y se nos lleve... otra, muy distinta, es disfrutar al máximo cada momento de vida que nos queda.- volvió a mirar al frente- Noin... no quiero que seamos del primer tipo de persona. Sé que puedo morir, que si no pasa un milagro así será... pero los momentos antes de eso, pienso vivirlos intensamente... tan intensamente como pueda... no con Shinji, no... porque sé que me debilitaría, que junto a él temería a la muerte, al igual que junto con mis padres, Momoko o Toshiki... pero los tendré a mi lado, apoyándome, hasta el mismísimo final...

Noin: Natsuki... ¿a qué viene todo esto?

Natsuki: mira... Itsuko me comentó tus últimas palabras hacia ella. Me dijo que pensabas pedirle la liberación justo antes de nuestra unión... he venido para pedirte que reflexiones.

Noin: la decisión está tomada, no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Natsuki: lo sé... tan solo te pido que no te vayas hasta que no haya esperanza posible. En el momento en que yo misma vea que todo se acabó, serán estas manos, y no las de Itsuko, quien te liberarán. Te doy mi palabra,- Noin se la quedó mirando, anonadado- ¿Trato hecho...?

Noin: ¿por qué?

Natsuki: es simple, Noin... si no logro ser de nuevo un ángel... seré la soberana de los demonios, sin compasión por nadie... ni tan siquiera por ti. Y será en ese momento, y solo en ese momento, cuando ya no habrá nada que hacer y te daré tu liberación. ¿trato?- sonrió

Noin:- sonrió tímidamente- supongo que no puedo hacer nada para negarme...

Natsuki: ahora quería pedirte otra cosa... es acerca de la propia Itsuko- al decir esto, su sonrisa desapareció.

Noin: ¿qué pasa?

Natsuki: está teniendo problemas... problemas internos. Me temo que, si sigue así, algo fallará... y nuestro sacrificio no habrá valido para nada... ni tan siquiera para salvar a aquellos que ni nos conocen...

Noin: pero... ¿cómo puedo ayudar yo?

Natsuki: Noin... Itsuko está teniendo problemas con el alma de Jeanne... en su interior está sufriendo, no se pone de acuerdo con sus prioridades. Tiene demasiado miedo...

Noin: ¿miedo, ella...?

Natsuki: sí, miedo. Y mientras lo siga teniendo, ni tan siquiera su alma podrá descansar... si no quieres hacerlo por mí, hazlo por ella.- Lo miró directamente a los ojos- No dejes que caiga antes del final, mantenla con vida hasta el último instante... tú eres el único que puede...

Noin: ¿yo? ¿por qué?

Natsuki:- sonrió- porque eres el único que anhela su parte bondadosa... y por su malicia... eres el único que la ama por todo su ser. Y teme perderte. Y sería capaz de arrasar con toda la tierra solo por estar contigo... yo aún podría pararla, pero después... una vez seamos una... será imposible. Así que, por favor, por lo poco que queda... cuídala, aprovecha este tiempo y estate cerca de ella, muéstrale que le amas y, ante todo, no dejes que las tinieblas se la lleven... por el bien de todos- Noin, aunque no entendía gran cosa, asintió sonriendo.

Meroko:- volaba veloz hacia Izumi- ¡¡Izumiiii!! ¡¡ya volví!!

Izumi: ¿dónde demonios te metiste?

Meroko: ... eto... no pude evitarlo. Fui a ver a Maron.

Izumi: ¡¡no...!! ¡¡como se entere el señor de los infiernos... ¡¡te castigará, Me-chan!!- la abrazó fuertemente, sin tiempo a que ella reaccionara- no quiero que te hagan más daño...

Meroko: Izumi...- tentada de besarle, giró el rostro hacia otro lado- debía hacerlo, Izumi... no estoy de acuerdo con toda esta farsa... ¡¡debe haber otra manera!!

Izumi: ¿te crees que estamos aquí por gusto? ¡estamos aquí porque no hay otra manera posible!

Meroko: ¡¡no, no es verdad!! ¡¡estamos aquí porque no conocemos otra manera posible, que es diferente!! Pero ellos, Shinji... ¡¡tal vez ellos sí puedan!! Además...

Izumi:¿además? ¿qué más liaste ya, Me-chan?

Maeroko:- movía las manos en señal negativa- ¡¡no, no!! ¡¡yo no hice nada!! Pero Its... el señor me atrapó al volver... y al creer que me iba a otorgar un severo castigo... ¡desapareció! ¡Izumi, creo que ella estaba llorando!

Izumi: ¿qué desapareció? ¿por qué?

Meroko: ¿me oyes, Izumi? ¡¡estoy prácticamente segura que lloraba!! ¡¡algo le está pasando, algo está cambiando profundamente!! Y sinceramente...- miró hacia arriba- tengo un poco de miedo... de ese doble comportamiento... algo le pasa...

Itsuko:- tras el encuentro con Meroko, se había encerrado en sus aposentos. Se amarraba fuertemente el cuerpo, mientras sus ropajes oscilaban entre los suyos propios y los de dark Jeanne- ¿qué me está pasando...?

Voz: ¿por qué te resistes tanto...? ¿por qué no me dejas entrar? Antes lo compartíamos todo... ¿por qué ahora no?

Itsuko: ¡¡no!! ¡¡no me toques, bestia inmunda!! ¡¡esto tan solo es mío, y tú nunca tendrás posesión de ello!! No... no mientas yo viva...

Voz: estúpida insensata... ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Tus fuerzas apenas se sostienen... no puedes oponerte a mi. Únete a mí... una vez más... por Natsuki...

Itsuko: ¡¡puedo proteger a Natsuki con este cuerpo!! Puedo protegerlos a todos... a No...

Voz: ¡¡ni lo nombres!! ¡¡tus poderes no son suficientes!! ¿a cuantos podrás retardar? ¿uno, cien? Al final, te vencerán y nada quedará... pero conmigo... y Natsuki... tendrás el poder absoluto...- Itsuko se miró la mano temblorosa. Su guante iba desapareciendo a momentos, mientras lloraba más y más fuerte, deseando que esa voz callara... y cesase de una vez por todas.

Shinji:- tras la llegada de Toshiki, los tres decidieron buscar a Maron. Ahora, se encontraban de camino a su casa- ¿pero a qué puede deberse todo esto? ¿por qué nuestras mentes están tan empeñadas en hacernos creer que Maron está muerta?

Toshiki: alguien debe estar intentando cambiarnos los recuerdos... de nuevo...

Momoko: ¡¡no!! Sé que es muy difícil pensar así, pero sé que Natsuki no volvería a hacer algo así... ¡¡esto es obra de otra persona!!

Shinji: ¿pero quién...? ¿y por qué...?- llegaron a las puertas del ascensor, que cogieron con rapidez. Una vez las puertas se abrieron, vieron el oscuro pasillo apenas iluminado por una puerta entreabierta... era el piso de los Nagoya. Con un miedo irremediable, se acercaron y abrieron la puerta.

Momoko: ¿pero q...?- la sala estaba a oscuras, y dos figuras se distinguían dentro de la sala. Una, en el suelo e inconsciente, aparentaba tener un cuerpo envejecido por los años, aunque su cara parecía la de una chiquilla de apenas veinte años. La otra, agazapada sobre sí misma mientras sollozaba, se cubría por completo con una capa.- ¡¡Maron!!- corrió hacia Maron y la agarró por los hombros, mientras veía como su rostro envejecía lentamente y sus manos se volvían frías.

Figura: yo no quería hacerlo, no quería... pero es la única manera, Maron...-los tres miraron hacia la figura. Como una niña, e balanceaba adelante y atrás como hipnotizada, presa de un sueño que no existía, porque era demasiado real...

Shinji: ¿por qué le has hecho esto a Maron? Es más... ¿qué le está pasando? ¿¡quién eres tú!? ¡¡responde!!- la figura clavó sus profundos ojos en Shinji.

Figura: ¿de veras no sabes quién soy?

ShinjI:-se sintió acorralado en un oscuro pasillo sin fondo. Entre él y esos profundos ojos, no había nada. Notaba como esos ojos le estaban absorbiendo algo muy preciado... pero no sabía qué era... ¿qué era...?

"Seijun: ¡¡Kôga!!"

Shinji:- palideció de repente, mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Había logrado desviar la mirada- tú... ¿cómo te atreves a hacernos olvidarla? ¿quién eres tú para obligarnos a modificar nuestra vida...? ah...- se irguió, con fuerza, y la miró de nuevo a los ojos. Seguían allí, igual de profundos, pero ya no tenía miedo. Porque ya sabía que nada podrían hacerle...- tan solo puedes ser tú... un dios con poder para cambiar el tiempo... Kyoko.

Momoko:- se quedó atónita- ¿Kyoko? ¿eres tú, Kyoko? ¡¡no puede ser!!

Kyoko: ¿y por qué no, Momoko? A fin de cuentas, siempre tenemos razones para hacer las atrocidades más monstruosas...- se apartó la capa, mostrando su rostro y cuerpo. Los tres pegaron un grito al verlo. La ropa, a pesar de ser holgada, mostraba claramente que no había prácticamente carne debajo, y el rostro de Kyoko... tan solo se veían bien sus ojos, pues el resto estaba deformado. Su piel no era piel, sino más bien arena. No se veía nariz por donde respirar, y cada vez que hablaba se le habría un orificio en medio del rostro que le servía como boca, mientras granos de arena iban cayendo. Lo único que conservaba intacto eran esos profundos ojos, y el pelo escarlata.

Toshiki: ¿qué te ha pasado?

Shinji: por dios... ¡¡tu cuerpo...!!

Kyoko:- sacó la mano, que apenas eran esqueleto- mi cuerpo... está volviendo a la tierra... de donde salió. A fin de cuentas, polvo somos y al polvo volvemos... este cuerpo está volviendo al polvo porque nunca nació.

Momoko: ¿cómo?

Kyoko: he vuelto a esta época porque, tras llegar a la mía, algo cambió... algo que hicimos en el pasado. Mi cuerpo empezó a convertirse en arena, a vaporizarse... los siete strangers perdieron sus poderes por completo. Hizuki se volvió agresivo y enloqueció. La casa real se disolvió a causa de la falta de rey, porque mi padre también enfermó, y al igual que Saka... Sakataki... él...- agachó la cabeza, mientras unos granos de arena caían al suelo.

Momoko: está...

Kyoko: ¿muerto? No, peor... Sakataki no existe.

Shinji: ¿qué?

Kyoko: en cuanto llegamos, desapareció... y por mucho que lo busqué, no había rastro de él, ni de que hubiera tan siquiera nacido... lo mismo pasó tiempo después con mi padre... un buen día desapareció... y lo mismo... está pasando conmigo...- se miró la fría mano- No soy capaz de parar el tiempo de este cuerpo porque no solo es este cuerpo el que está desapareciendo... sino mi alma también. En breve, ya no quedará nada de mí...

Shinji: pero... ¿por qué?

Kyoko: ¿que por qué? ¡¡por vosotros!!- su voz sonaba dolida y cansada- si no hubiéramos venido al pasado, si no os hubiéramos conocido... ¡si no hubiéramos cambiado vuestras vidas...!- cayó al suelo mientras sollozaba de nuevo.

Momoko:- miró a Maron- entonces, Maron está así porque...

Kyoko: sí... si borro todo ese tiempo que pasé con vosotros, Maron morirá... porque fui yo quien mantuvo su cuerpo vivo. Natsuki seguirá teniendo en su interior a su madre... y Seijun nunca aparecerá.

Toshiki: pero entonces... todos los demonios...

Kyoko: debí darme cuenta antes... si Natsuki sellaba a los demonios en esta época, ¿cómo podía ser que en mi tiempo los demonios y los humanos hubieran mezclado su ADN? ¿cómo podrían de otra manera existir los kirito del clan demonio? Todo fue culpa mía... y si no lo arreglo, todo el futuro perecerá...- siguió sollozando, mientras Toshiki y Momoko se miraban, y Shinji iba pasando su mirada de Maron a Kyoko, y de Kyoko a Maron, y vuelta otra vez, intentando, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, entender todo lo que estaba pasando... y encontrar la forma de evitar todo este desastre.

Fin capítulo 72

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: UOLASSS!!! Por fin x aquí de vuelta -primero de todo... daros las gracias a todos/as que seguís este fic a pesar de los saltos temporales de publicación xD sois los que haceis posible que pueda seguir escribiendo!!también (como siempre, siempre me pasa lo mismo) pedir miles de disculpas por la tardanza, ya que sé que tardo demasiado en subir un capítulo y puede ser muy molesto esperar tanto... pero ya casi estamos en el desenlace!!! Así que os pido que sigáis leyendo a pesar de la tardanza . Y por último, dedicar este capítulo como el siguiente (que espero publicar en menos de una semana/dia,...) a una de mis tres lectoras que siempre estan ahí, esperando a que salga el siguiente capítulo con ganas de leerlo. Y esta es... Laura, que hoy cumple años!!! Felicidades!!! Espero que te guste -.

Hasta la próxima!!!


	74. confesiones al atardecer

v

Capítulo 73: confesiones al atardecer

"¿cómo dejé que pasara?"

Aunque estuvieran en lugares muy lejanos, dos almas en pena tenían exactamente el mismo remordimiento. Mientras seguía mirando las nubes de azufre del inframundo, Noin no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Natsuki, que seguía a su lado en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna... ¿qué tuviera esperanza? ¿qué él era el único que podía salvar a Itsuko?

Noin:- tras un buen rato en silencio, se dio la vuelta y miró a Natsuki, que también lo miró- ¿sabes? Creo que he entendido bastante de lo que me has dicho... y, aunque no entiendo para nada que puede estarle pasando a Itsuko... intentaré creer en ti- Natsuki sonrió.

Natsuki: gracias, Noin... sé que ella también te lo agradecerá. Todos te lo agradeceremos.

Noin: sin embargo... si estoy convencido de algo, es de una sola cosa...- de repente, calló.

Natsuki: ¿sí?- Noin le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Natsuki, con afán de saber ese convencimiento de Noin, acercó su oreja para escucharle...

Noin:- cogió firmemente a Natsuki por la cabeza y la besó. Aunque ella intentó forcejear, Noin era demasiado fuerte... cuando la soltó, le faltaba el aliento. Natsuki no dudó de arrearle una bofetada- Estoy... convencido...- la miró a los ojos- yo puedo intentar todo lo que quieras con Itsuko, pero Natsuki... Para Itsuko, sigues siendo lo más importante. Si alguien puede obrar un milagro en ella, no soy ni yo, ni ella misma, ni todos los dioses que quieran venir a molestarla... sino tú, su anhelado ángel caído. No lo olvides- y dicho esto, desapareció.

Natsuki: Noin... maldito seas... no necesitabas un beso mío para soltarme esa cantidad de barbaridades...

Muy alejado del inframundo, Shinji pensaba exactamente lo mismo que Noin, mientras contemplaba horrorizado el panorama que Kyoko le mostraba. Momoko seguí con Maron en las manos, que cada vez iba envejeciendo más y más y poniéndose más y más blanca. Toshiki, de mientras, deliraba en voz alta.

Toshiki: no puede ser... esto no puede estar pasando... ha de haber algún modo de arreglar todo esto... ¿verdad, Shinji?

Shinji: "mierda... ¿y qué se supone que debo hacer yo?"- todos le miraban anhelantes, como si esperaran que el mismísimo señor bajara de los cielos y obrara el milagro del séptimo día en vez de descansar... pero él no era dios, era un simple humano enamorado... ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Con tanta presión, empezó a dolerle la cabeza...se agazapó, y todos lo miraron fijamente- ¡¡agh, dejad de mirarme de una vez!! ¿¡queréis saberlo, queréis saberlo!? ¡¡no tengo ni pajotera idea, esa es la verdad!! ¡¡no sé qué hacer ni para salvar a Natsuki, ni a Maron, ni a Kyoko... ni a nadie!! ¡¡así que no me miréis con cara de "él lo solucionará todo", porque no es así!! Yo solo... yo solo sé que quiero salvar a Natsuki...

Momoko:- soltó a Maron, que apenas tenía palpitando el corazón, y abrazó a Shinji- está bien, tranquilo... lo siento, Shinji. Como tú fuiste quien logró recordar a Natsuki, nos hicimos ilusiones. Pero tienes razón esta vez, no podemos quedarnos sentados y esperar a que a ti se te ocurra algo, no tienes que llevar tal peso encima. Lo siento...- amarró sus brazos con fuerza, mientras Shinji se calmaba.

Shinji: Kyoko... ¿cuánto tiempo crees que te queda? ¿cuánto crees que podrás aguantar?

Kyoko: ¿a qué te refieres?

Shinji:- apartó a Momoko y se encaró a Kyoko, mirándola a esos hermosos ojos que poseía- no sé si podremos salvar a Natsuki, pero necesitamos tiempo. Y necesitamos a Maron. Necesitamos que Natsuki siga siendo Seijun y necesitamos que tú estés en nuestros recuerdos.

Kyoko:- por el tono de su voz, parecía bastante afectada- ¡¡no puedo hacer eso!! Si no hago desaparecer nuestros momentos juntos, todo el futuro dejará de ex...

Shinji: ¡¡dos días!! Danos solo eso. Si en dos días, tal vez menos, no hemos logrado devolverte tu cuerpo, arreglarlo todo, tendrás todo el derecho, no te pediré piedad y podrás llevarte esa parte de mi vida que impide que sigas existiendo. Si en dos días no logramos salvaros a ti y a Natsuki...-apretó su puño con fuerza- puedes borrarnos a todos de la faz de la tierra, si quieres... ¡¡porque no quiero vivir en un mundo donde no pueda vivir Natsuki!! ¡¡dame solo dos días!!

Momoko: Shinji...

Kyoko:- le miraba inexpresiva, mientras su cuerpo seguía cayendo al suelo en forma de arena. De repente, alzó su mano, donde sostenía un hermoso cetro de cristal con una perla azul en medio, simulando la tierra. Su rostro seguía serio e impasible- Shinji Minazuki, yo, Kyoko Suomi, diosa del tiempo, voy a hacer un trato contigo. Os devolveré el tiempo arrebatado durante dos días, ni más ni menos... si en ese período de tiempo no logras devolverme mi poder, Shinji... me quedaré con tu alma.

Momoko- Toshiki: ¿qué?

Momoko: ¡¡no puedes hacer eso!! ¡¡si le arrebatas el alma no podrá resucitar jamás!! ¡¡desaparecerá!!

Kyoko:- gritó enfadada- ¡¡como todos los que pereceremos con él, yo la primera!! ¡¡necesito una fuerza inmensa para movilizar las agujas del tiempo sin los otros 11 strangers!! ¡¡y esa fuerza solo me la puede otorgar una alma fuerte y segura!! Si logra devolverme mi poder y a mis compañeros, juntos podremos reestructurar vuestro tiempo y Shinji recuperará el alma!! Pero si no... – abajó la cabeza- si no...

Shinji:- se arrodilló frente a Kyoko- estoy de acuerdo.

Toshiki: ¡¡pero Shinji!! Eso significa que no tendrás oportunidad de volver a ver a Natsuki!! Si fallamos esta vez en salvarla, por mucho que se reencarne, tú ya no...- Shinji le miró a los ojos, con una mirada penetrante y segura.

Shinji: Toshiki... si no puedo salvarla ahora, ¿de que me servirá reunirme con su reencarnación? Mi alma ama a Finn, es cierto, pero Toshiki, entiende una cosa... Yo no amo a Natsuki porque sea Finn. ¡¡Aunque no lo hubiera sido, yo me hubiera enamorado de ella igualmente!! ¡¡aunque no hubiéramos estados destinados desde antes de nacer, yo la habría encontrado en este ancho mundo y la hubiera querido tanto como la quiero ahora!! ¿de qué me sirve una Natsuki reencarnada que ni me recuerde, o que recuerde una vida pasada que no es la suya? La historia de Natsuki, su vida... eso es lo único que quiero. Si eso no lo puedo lograr... ¡¡no quiero nada!!- y dicho esto, miró a Kyoko- ¡¡estoy de acuerdo!! Yo, Shinji Minazuki, te daré mi alma y poder para que puedas retener nuestro tiempo por un plazo de dos días más!!- Kyoko retiró el cetro hacia atrás. Una inmensa luz salió de su mano y atravesó el cetro, a la vez que Kyoko lo lanzaba hacia delante, clavándolo en el pecho de Shinji, por donde penetró la luz.

Kyoko: así acordamos...- cayó al suelo, mientras su cuerpo se volvía totalmente arena.

Momoko: ¡¡Kyoko!!- agarró la capa mientras caía al suelo, junto al colgante rojizo de Suu...

Maron: ugh... – empezó a moverse.

Toshiki: ¡¡Maron, ¿estás bien!!

Maron: sí... ¿y Kyoko? ¿qué ha pasado?

Toshiki:- miró a Shinji, que seguía agazapado, mientras se agarraba fuertemente con los brazos y jadeaba- me parece... que Shinji se ha vuelto loco...

A menos de 24 horas del momento decisivo, dos pequeños seres vigilaban la torre del renacimiento, donde iba a tener lugar la ceremonia de unión...

Meroko: ¡¡no puedo más, Izumi!! ¡¡voy a ir arriba, quiero saber como van las cosas!!- salió volando, pero su muñeca izquierda se vio retenida en las manos de Izumi.

Izumi: tú te quedarás quieta esperando.

Meroko:- casi lloraba- pero Izumi... si no hacemos algo...

Izumi: ¿algo? Ya hemos hecho demasiado, Mero... recuerda que vinimos aquí a unir un alma, no a evitar esa unión... y a pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho para evitarlo, el final sigue siendo el mismo... no podemos involucrarnos más.

Meroko: ¡¡Izumi tramposo!! ¡¡si no les ayudamos, todos morirán, tú la sabes!!- Izumi la estiró hacia él y la apresó entre sus brazos.

Izumi: Mientras le besaba el cuello, murmuraba- y si seguimos involucrándonos despertaremos la ira del rey de los demonios, Mero. No me importa si Natsuki muere, si el mundo entero sucumbe ante este acto...- giró la cara de Mero para verla- mierntas tú sigas aquí, yo tendré un motivo para seguir en este mundo... aunque ese motivo sea destruirlo todo- y dicho esto, la besó con ternura.

Meroko: Izumi...

Izumi: ¿sí?

Meroko: ¿crees en los milagros?

Izumi:- sonrió- no.

Meroko: yo quiero creer, Izumi... porque si no... no veo futuro más allá de esto...

Noin: ¿Itsuko?-la habitación estaba a oscuras y no se oía nada. Sin embargo, Noin tenía la sensación de que algo maligno se escondía entre las sombras...- ¿estás ahí...?- de arriba, algo le saltó a la cabeza. Se intentó apartar rápidamente, pero el ser lo aferró con fuerza.

Itsuko: ¿cómo te atreves a entrar en mi habitación sin permiso? ¡¡maldito demonio, sufrirás un castigo severo!!- le agarró con fuerza y empezó a estrangularle, pero como Noin tenía muchísima más fuerza, logró quitársela de encima. Itsuko jadeaba, y tenía un parpadeante brillo por todo el cuerpo.

Noin:- corrió a socorrerla- ¿pero se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡¡Itsuko, por dios, reacciona!!

Itsuko:- lo miró con una expresión fría como el hielo. Lentamente, su rostro fue cambiando de la inexpresividad al pavor. La luz dejó de parpadear, y Noin pudo ver ante él una mujer muerta del miedo. La abrazó con fuerza.

Noin: vamos, ya pasó todo...

Itsuko: ¡¡no, no pasó!!- le miró mientras temblaba- ¡¡la oigo a todas horas!! ¡¡no me deja tranquila!! Quiere mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo lo que yo amo... ¡¡quiere matarte!! ¡¡no se lo permitiré!!- de repente, la luz de Itsuko empezó a brillar más y más.

Noin:- la cubrió con su capa mientras la abrazaba- ¡¡tranquilízate!! No va a matarme, todavía no puede... y cuando pueda ya será demasiado tarde. Así que cálmate...

Itsuko:- cogida en su pecho, empezó a sollozar del miedo- ¿qué puedo hacer, Noin? ¿cómo puedo acallar su ira?

Noin:- le sonrió- mi querida señora, ¿acaso no ha estado con usted durante tantos años de su vida? Usted sabe mejor que nadie como llegar a algún acuerdo con su rabia interior, y nadie está más capacitado que usted para llevar a cabo esa labor...- Itsuko le miró, perpleja.

Itsuko: te entiendo...- se secó las lágrimas- le entiendo, Noin Claude, mi más leal servidor...- Noin volvió a abrazarla, mientras le susurraba palabras al oído, aunque supiera que su otro yo escucharía, aunque supiera que de nada servía...

Noin: sigue siendo mi Itsuko hasta el final, sigue siendo mi ángel negro... todo irá bien. Ella solo quiere a Natsuki. Nada más. Odia tu alma de Jeanne... no se la muestres, y nada malo ocurrirá...- Itsuko le miró a los ojos.

Itsuko:- Noin le sonreía. Aunque le había entendido perfectamente, le daba miedo aceptarlo. Sin embargo, tragó saliva, irguió la cabeza con orgullo y soltó- bien, ya solo quedan 24 horas de sufrimiento.

Noin:- miró por la ventana- sí...

Mientras la pareja de shinigamis se hacían caricias a la luz tenue de la luna que apenas se infiltraba desde el cielo contaminado, una figura triste les miraba desde lo más alto de la torre. Sentada sobre el techo, Natsuki se encogía sobre sus piernas.

Natsuki: "qué envidia... ojalá pudiera estar así con Shinji, una vez más... Shinji... "-miró al cielo- "¿piensas en mí alguna vez? ¿pensarás en mí cuando ya no te recuerde? Dime que sí... dime que, al menos, me tendrás un rincón donde poder estar para siempre... Shinji... tengo miedo, no lo digo, pero tengo miedo de no poder volver a verte, volver a tocarte, de no poder amarte... de no poder siquiera acordarme de ti... aunque me una con Itsuko y desaparezcamos de tu mundo... aunque jamás pueda salir de esa torre... seguiré recordándote, ¿verdad? Seguiré disfrutando de esos bellos recuerdos junto a ti, ¿verdad? Dime que sí, Shinji... porque sin ti, sin tu amor y sin tu presencia en mi vida, aunque solo sean recuerdos..." yo no puedo existir si tú no estas en mi vida, Shinji...- los sollozos quedaron atrapados en una dulce y triste melodía salida de su boca, que atravesó todas las profundidades del inframundo, todos los corazones de sus habitantes y llegó hasta la Tierra, donde un joven cansado y agotado se recostaba en la cama de la mujer a la que un día había conocido, de la que un día se había enamorado... y de la que jamás, en la vida, se podría olvidar.

O eso creía...

Fin capítulo 73

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: no me peguéis, porfa... xDDD ya sé que dije que lo subiría en una semana, pero tuve varios problemas y... weno... aquí por fin tenéis el capítulo!! Agradeceros a todos la pacieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeencia enorme que tenéis para seguir este fic, porque me hace muy, pero que muy feliz que, a pesar que ls capítulos tardan dios y ayuda a salir, vosotros estáis ahí esperando para poderlos leer... gracias a todos por eso!!

Hasta la proxima!!


	75. luz en las sombras

Capítulo 74: Luz en las sombras

"Finn:- estaba sobre el cuerpo de Acces, con la espada en las manos- Acces... ¿acaso lo has olvidado...?dijiste... que tenías algo que decirme cuando regresara. Yo prometí escucharte... y por eso regresé...- empezó a sollozar- sé que hice mal al aceptar la ayuda del demonio... pero, si así conseguía volver a verte, Acces, si eso me permitía mantener mi promesa... entonces nada importaba.

Acces: Finn...

Finn: quería verte... lo quería... ¡¡porque siempre te he amado!! [...] –estaban ambos abrazados, mientras Acces sangraba- ¡¡no, Acces!! Si lo haces, morirás...

Acces: ¡¡si Finn se salva, no me importa!! Siento todo lo que te dije antes... ahora puedo decirte lo que prometí contarte. ¡¡te quiero, Finn!! ¡te quiero!"

Shinji: te quiero... Finn...- dio inconscientemente la vuelta sobre si mismo en la cama, mientras seguía hablando en sueños, apaciblemente... - ¡¡augh!!- de repente, se cayó al suelo. El pobre colchón de Natsuki que antaño los había abrigado a los dos en sus noches juntos, se había quedado pequeño para las preocupaciones y los sueños molestos de Shinji y lo había precipitado al frío del suelo. Lentamente, abrió los ojos. Su visión del mundo boca abajo no dejó de recodarle que, pese a ser un día tranquilo, poco faltaba para que su mundo terminara- empieza uno de mis peores días...- traspasó la habitación y abrió la puerta en silencio. Momoko y Toshiki reposaban en el sofá profundamente dormidos, y la habitación de Maron seguía entrecerrada, dejado a la vista el cuerpo de la, aunque en apariencia joven, ya mayor mujer.- "bien, todos siguen durmiendo... mejor así. Si están despiertos no me dejan pensar... no me dejan probar.. y no me dejarían cometer ninguna atrocidad... y sin eso hoy será uno de mis últimos día de vida."- Miró el estante donde reposaba el televisor. Allí encima, como una figura más, reposaba un tablero de ajedrez...

______________

Muy por debajo de los pies de Shinji, el único objetivo de sus pensamientos dejaba escapar un pequeña lágrima por sus ojos verdosos mientras proseguía la canción que llevaba horas dejando salir. No era una canción, se atrevió a pensar Natsuki, era un rezo a la única fuerza que la podía escuchar: Dios. Sí, ella sabía que dios nada podía hacer por ella; su destino estaba escrito, estuvo escrito desde el mismo momento en que puso su cuerpo entre el rey de los demonios y su querida Maron... su destino era estar lejos de Acces, de ese angelito gruñón que había dado tanto por estar con ella, al que tanto amaba... y del que tanto le dolía estar separada.

Natsuki: "sé que nada se puede hacer ya, que ni siquiera tú, que perdonaste a una tonta como yo que te traicionó por amor, ni siquiera tú puedes ayudarme en este final. Pero si algo pudiera pedir, dentro de mi egoísmo... por favor... aunque no sea conmigo... haz feliz a Shinji... Sé el viento que lo levante cada mañana, el que luche con él cuando se enfade, el que seque sus lágrimas cuando me recuerde... ya que no podrás ser el mío, mi señor, sé el suyo... Aunque yo no pueda tener tu amable viento en mis alas... estate en las suyas... " Shinji...- sin darse apenas cuenta, su pendiente se soltó de su oreja, cayendo al vacío y vasto mundo oscuro que, a pesar de todo, se había convertido en su reino...

Natsuki: "y cuando nos volvamos a ver, no me odies por abandonarte de estas maneras, tan solo piensa que, a pesar de no estar a tu lado, este corazón es solo tuyo..."

____________

Noin: bueno, dicho todo... creo que mejor me voy- abrazó a Itsuko e hizo amán de besarle la frente, cuando reculó, se inclinó y se fue. Itsuko lo miró silenciosa.

Itsuko:- al irse Noin, dio una vuelta sobre sus pasos y se adentró en la habitación contigua. Al apoyarse en la ventana, le vino un sonido doloroso. Alguien estaba cantando pero, a pesar que la canción era preciosa, Itsuko no pudo evitar su expresión de sufrimiento. –"no"-pensó- "esto no va quedar así"- se acercó a un pequeño espejo que había en la sala, y se miró reflejada en él. No se sorprendió al ver que, quién le devolvía la mirada, no era ella misma, sino un ser sombrío que habitaba en su interior, que luchaba contra su razón para apoderarse de Natsuki y, si podía del mundo.

Reflejo: ¿no va a quedar así? Esto es lo que siempre has querido. Por fin volverás a ser una con Natsuki... por fin nos libraremos de Jeanne...

Itsuko: no confundas términos... eso es lo que tú siempre has querido... es lo que el "rey de los demonios" siempre ha querido. Yo lo único que quería... era ser feliz al lado de Natsuki... ¡quería verla sonreír!

Reflejo: sonreirá, una vez la ceremonia acabe. Porque nosotras seremos felices, y ella será parte nuestra. ¡¡Basta de dudar!!

Itsuko:- de repente, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Sí, notó, tenía corazón, pero no un corazón que compartiera con ese alma corrupta, sino uno que compartía con Jeanne. Y ese corazón lloraba. Natsuki jamás sería feliz a su lado de esa manera... pero no había otro modo de salvar a la tierra. Debía sacrificar todo por lo que ese corazón había latido alguna vez, por el bien de la paz... – Me niego.

Reflejo: ¿qué?

Itsuko: ¡¡que me niego!! ¡¡¡Al cuerno la paz, al cuerno todo!!! ¿¡no se supone que soy la reina de los demonios!? ¿¡como narices antepongo la paz antes que mis propios deseos!? ¡¡si mi deseo es hacer feliz a Natsuki, la haré feliz y punto!!- súbitamente, notó como su cuerpo se engarrotaba. No podía moverse apenas, y le costaba respirar.

Reflejo: controla tus palabras, señorita. Tú te portarás como un buen alter ego y te estarás calladita hasta el momento de la ceremonia, donde pasarás a dormir larga y plácidamente, ¿de acuerdo? ¡¡te recuerdo que tu maldita y frágil alma de Jeanne no puede hacer nada contra mi poder oscuro!!! Así que, si no quieres morir... mantente calladita.

Itsuko:- como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada, lo vio todo claro. Sin saber como, sus poderes latentes de Jeanne habían despertado en su interior, y clamaban venganza. Debía destruirse, no debía permitir la unión que en poca horas se llevaría a cabo... ¿pero como podía evitarlo? Apenas tenía poder para mover su cuerpo, menos para acallar a su otro yo, que tenía una fuerza insuperable...- "tengo que hacer algo... deprisa... o todos estaremos perdidos "

___________

Meroko:- aunque quería mucho a Izumi, no podía soportar la idea de estar haciéndose mimitos los dos mientras el mundo de los demás se desplomaba de esas maneras. Así que con ingenio y habilidad, se había quitado de encima al perrito shinigami y recorría volando los rincones del inframundo intentando no pensar, no concentrarse en aquello que estaba a punto de llegar y de lo cual, ella sería la testigo.- "me da tanta rabia que Izumi no se inmute por esto... sé que no podemos hace nada, pero... pero... aghhhhhhhhhhhhh" ¡¡augh!!- algo le golpeó la cabeza. Al abrir los ojos vio lo que parecía una piedra que caía al vacío.- ¿mmm? ¿una piedra?- miró hacia arriba para buscar la procedencia, pero no vio nada- que raro...- curiosa como pocas, voló en busca de la piedra que le había agujereado la cabeza. Al cogerla al aire, se dio cuenta de que no era una piedra, sino el pendiente de Natsuki- ¡¡ostras!! ¡pero si esto es de Natsuki! ¿qué hará aquí? ¡¡tengo que devolvérselo!!- voló hacia arriba buscando la propietaria de la joya, pero cuando sus ojos la encontraron su vuelo menguó. Natsuki estaba llorando. No sollozaba, no gritaba, tan solo dejaba salir de su boca una hermosa canción, mientras las lágrimas le cubrían las mejillas.- "tal vez... tal vez lo dejó caer ella misma... será mejor no devolvérselo... Natsuki... me gustaría tanto poder ayudarte..."

____________

Maron:- las voces que venían del salón la despertaron. Se sentía como si hubiera estado durmiendo cientos de años, y el cuerpo le dolía. Se levantó y fue a buscar la fuente de tales sonidos. Al abrir la puerta, encontró a Toshiki y Momoko mirando, atónitos, hacia la puerta- ¿Qué pasa?

Momoko: ¡¡Maron!!- pegó un respingo de la sorpresa y el jarrón que había cerca de sus manos resbaló y cayó creando un fuete estrépito- ¡¡ups!!

Maron: ¡¡cuidado!!

Toshiki: Maron...- la miraba preocupado, sin atreverse a soltar las palabras que encerraba en su boca. Finalmente, suspiró profundamente- es Shinji. Acaba de salir por la puerta.

Maron:- lo miraba sin entender- ¿y?-Momoko y Toshiki se miraron, preocupados. Maron echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sacudiéndose las preocupaciones.- bueno, ya sé que no estamos en el mejor momento para dejarle solo, pero... no sé... es mayorcito y...–Momoko le cortó en seco.

Momoko: Maron... se ha llevado el ajedrez. Tenía pintas de querer des...- pero no pudo acabar la frase.

RINNNNNNGGG!!!- Alguien llamó a la puerta. Maron, quien ya no tenía el semblante despreocupado, fue a abrir la puerta.

Miyako:- su cara contorsionada marcaba que algo no iba bien- ¡¡Maron!! ¡oh, dios, menos mal que encuentro a alguien que me pueda explicar qué está pasando!!

Maron: ¿dónde está Shinji?

Miyako:- la miró incrédula- ¿Shinji? No, Shinji no es el... ¡¡hay algo en el tejado!! Mira por la ventana!!- Maron se internó de nuevo en su piso y sacó la cabeza por la ventana. Decenas de curiosos se estaban amontonando en la acera mirando hacia arriba, hacia el tejado. Cuando miró, la sangre se le heló: una luz oscura aparecía y desparecía, mientras se veían, por la barandilla, miembros humanos y demoníacos.

Maron: ¡¡maldito sea!! ¡¡nos va a matar a todos!!- salió corriendo disparada al ascensor, mientras los otros tres la seguían. Entró en el ascensor sola y marcó la última planta, pero el ascensor descendió. Mientras el pánico se apoderaba poco a poco de ella, le dio al botón de STOP y abrió la trampilla de arriba, escurriéndose hasta las puertas del piso superior, que abrió con fuerza. Al mirar al frente, vio como varios curiosos subían por las escaleras- ¡¡NO!!- salió pitando del agujero del ascensor y apartó a manotazos a los curiosos, tirándolos al suelo y subiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Al llegar arriba a la puerta del tejado vio a Toshiki, Momoko y Miyako, que abrieron el portón de acceso, dejando entrar la luz.

Momoko: Dios... mío...- Ante ellos se habría un cementerio de demonios derrotados, que lentamente regresaban a su mundo, mientras la figura de Kôga danzaba de un lado al otro pateando al demonio que tenía enfrente. Sin duda, los alaridos del demonio era lo que había concentrado la multitud de abajo, pues eran peor que el llanto estridente de un recién su mano, agarradas con fuerza, descansaban las piezas de ajedrez que quedaban enteras.

Maron: ¡¡serás burro!!- en un borrón se transformó en Jeanne, y cargó con la espada al rival mientras gritaba a los otros tres- ¡¡cerrad la puerta!! ¡no dejéis que entre nadie!- Clavó fuertemente la espada en el demonio, que cayó abatido. Enfadada y llena de ira, se giró hacia Kôga y le azotó un manotazo en la cara incrédula- ¿¡pero se puede saber en que pensabas?! ¿¡tu cabeza o tiene suficiente sesera como par entender que esto es peligroso?! ¡¡responde!!- lo agarró con fuerza por los ropajes y lo zarandeó. Kôga, cansado, no trató de luchar. Sin embargo, en su rostro se leía el triunfo.

Kôga:- abrió la mano y se la mostró a Jeanne; quedaban cinco piezas del ajedrez en el que Maron había sellado en su día a los demonios- je... solo me quedan cinco... pero me hago cada vez más fuerte, con cada uno que derroto... si sigo así...

Jeanne: ¿si sigues así qué, Shinji? ¿acaso quieres inmolarte, ir a prisión? ¡¡has concentrado a decenas de personas allí abajo, ahora mismo nos están escuchando!! ¡¡te han visto, Shinji!! ¡¡vale que te quieras hacer más fuerte, vale que quieras salvar a Natsuki, pero no puedes llevarte por delante el trabajo de todos estos estos años!!- Maron empezaba a rozar la ira. Durante años se había entregado al abrigo de la noche, al sobrenombre de ladrona, todo para que la gente normal pudiera vivir feliz... sin saber de la existencia de los demonios... de la lucha entre el bien y el mal... y él, él lo estaba echando todo a perder...- ¡¡somos ladrones, asesinos, si quieres llamarlo así!! No podemos darnos a conocer, Shinji!! ¡¡ellos...- señaló hacia la barandilla- ellos no deben saber nada de nosotros, de esta lucha!! ¡¡si quieres matarte, adelante, pero no nos arrastres a todos contigo!!- tras esa declaración, ambos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos. Maron lo soltó y se apartó, mientras Shinji se levantaba dolorosamente. Una ola de culpabilidad le golpeó en el agujero del estómago- lo... lo siento...

Shinji:- se sacudió la ropa y se estiró de la cinta, volviendo a ser Shinji. Su rostro era piedra fría, y se sentía dolido- tienes razón, Maron. No debería haberos puesto en peligro.- se adelantó y le entregó las piezas a Jeanne. Dándose la vuelta, prosiguió- pero creo que te olvidas de algo. No he dado mi alma a cambio de un par más de horas de vida para inmolarme, Maron... tal vez lo que hago sea alocado, pero... al meno intento algo para poder seguir viviendo- se giró, con el rostro dolido- para que ambos, junto a Kyoko y Natsuki, podaos seguir viviendo- Maron abrió fuertemente los ojos, mientras el último muro de fuerza en su interior caía. Se lanzó a los brazos de Shinji y empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña. Todo se había acumulado y concentrado hasta ese momento: sus repetidas muertes, el dolor de perder a su hija, de haberla matado como lo hizo aquél fatídico día que la había atravesado con su espada... el hecho de esperar, de no pode hacer nada para salvar a su hija, a su marido, a si misma, pues ella misma estaba siendo sostenida por la fuerza de Kyoko, que se desvanecería en nada... lloró y lloró, mientras Shinji la agarraba con fuerza y la acunaba...

Miyako:- estaban en la puerta, observando- esto se está poniendo feo... ¿qué me he perdido?

Toshiki:- suspiró- demasiado para ponerte al día...

_____________________

Mientras su canción retumbaba por todos los rincones del inframundo, Natsuki no se percató de que dos figuras estaban disfrutando de su canto celestial. Meroko, que agarraba celosamente el pendiente que había encontrado, se debatía todavía entre devolverlo o no. Pero no le dio mucho tiempo de dudar, pues una ráfaga de viento venida de ningún lugar la envió directamente al balcón del cuarto de Itsuko, donde aterrizó estrepitosamente.

Meroko: ¡¡augh!! Qué daño... ¿de dónde ha salido ese viento?- se levantó y se sacudió el vestido, si darse cuenta que alguien se le aferraba por la espalda...

Itsuko: ¡¿cómo te atreves a formar tal revuelo en mis aposentos?! ¡es más, ¿cómo te atreves a entrar siquiera aquí?!- su voz sonaba imperiosa y severa, y Meroko tembló al escucharla.

Meroko: no... lo... ¡¡lo siento!! ¡juro que no fue mi intención!! ¡¡el viento me empujó hasta aquí!! Yo nunca quise...- pero Itsuko no la escuchaba. De repente, le cogió las muñecas.

Itsuko: abre las manos- al ver que Meroko no le hacía ni caso, gritó- ¡¡te he dicho que las abras!!- de los pequeños y blancos puños, un pendiente negro empezaba a brillar.

Meroko: esto...

Itsuko:- le brillaban los ojos de maldad- ¿de donde lo has sacado?

Meroko: el... ¡el viento, mi señora! ¡¡me lo trajo el viento!!

Itsuko:- a pesar que hacía preguntas y exigía respuestas, nada le importaban.- "este es el canalizado de poder de Seijun. Si destruyo este pendiente, parte del poder de dios desaparecerá... ¡y Natsuki perderá lo único que le une a los suyos!" ¡¡trae acá!!- Meroko intentó forcejear, pero fue inútil. El pendiente saltó al vuelo de sus manos y fue a parar a manos de Itsuko. Sin embargo, en cuanto Itsuko lo rozó el pendiente empezó a brillar intensamente y creó un estallido.

Meroko: afg... ¿?¿?¿?- cuando el brilló dejó de cegarle los ojos y alcanzó a ver algo, vislumbró como el cuerpo de Itsuko caía inherte en el suelo.- ¡¡madre!! ¡¡señorita, despierte!!- intentó levantar a Itsuko, pero ésta no respondía- ay, madre... Izumi me va a matar...

__________

Itsuko:- al tocar el pendiente, notó como si algo la absorbiera. Al abrir los ojos, no daba crédito a su visión. Ya o se encontraba en el inframundo. En su lugar, unas paredes blancas decoraban el lugar, donde grandes pasillos conectaban, al parecer, unas salas con otras. Itsuko se miró, y, sorprendida, descubrió que llevaba los ropajes de Dark Jeanne. No recordaba como había llegado allí, pero, pensó, vestida como iba... esto solo podía ser un sueño- ¿dónde...?

Voz: ¿estás? En un lugar donde puedes respirar tranquila- la voz sonaba cálida y agradable.

Itsuko: ¿quién eres?

Voz: ¿no me reconoces...? una vez fuiste parte de mí, y una parte de ti ha sido siempre lo más importante para mí...- un esfera blanca apareció delante de Itsuko.

Itsuko:- miró anonadada- ¿tú eres...dios?- una ráfaga de aire acarició sus mejillas, sus manos y todo su cuerpo, como si fuera un gran abrazo. Itsuko se sintió, por un segundo, aliviada.

Dios: mi querida reina, aquí nada debes temer. Estás a salvo.

Itsuko: ¿pero donde estamos? ¡hace dos segundos estaba en mi guarida abalanzándome injustamente sobre la shinigami!

Dios: cálmate, pequeña. Seguimos en el mismo lugar, no nos hemos movido. Estamos dentro de tu mente, de esa parte de mente donde solo estás tú, Itsuko, la heredera del poder de Jeanne. Aquí no debes temer a tu otro yo, pues él no puede entrar en esta zona de tu alma.

Itsuko: y... ¿por qué estamos aquí? Solo recuerdo haber tocado el pendiente...- de repente se acordó- ¡¡el pendiente!!-abrió su mano y mostró el pendiente, que con un golpe de viento se levantó sobre su rostro- viento... ¡¡entonces fuiste tú quien lanzaste a Meroko a mi balcón!! Fuiste tú quién hizo que encontrara ella el pendiente!! ¿pero por qué? ¿por qué me has traído hasta aquí a mí, tu mayor enemiga?

Dios: Itsuko, déjate de bromas, sabes perfectamente que ya no eres mi principal enemiga. Sí, una parte de ti lo es, pero la otra es fruto de mi querida Eva. No puedo odiarte... y necesito que me ayudes.

Itsuko: ¿yo? ¿ayudarte?

Dios: sí. Sufro mucho al ver a mis hijos luchar entre ellos, en especial tú y... mi Finn. Natsuki me ha rogado, me ha llamado y quiero responder a su llamada. Y a la tuya.

Itsuko:- se puso colorada- ¿a mi llamada? ¡¡yo no te he pedido ayuda!!

Dios: ¿a no? ¿no quieres que Natsuki sea feliz?- su voz sonaba intensa, e Itsuko no pudo más que tragarse sus palabras- mira Itsuko, sé que el culpable de todo esto fui yo. Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, si no hubiera expulsado los miedos de mi cuerpo... yo no puedo enfrentarme al rey de los demonios... pero tú sí.

Itsuko:- no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿pero acaso no era ella la reina de los demonios? ¿cómo iba a luchar contra sí misma?- ¿cómo... como se supone que puedo enfrentarme yo? ¡pero si somos uno!

Dios: precisamente por eso. Él tiene mucha más fuerza que tú, Itsuko, pero tú... tú posees el poder de Jeanne. Además, tienes a Natsuki... debes detenerlo...- la voz se apagó un poco- sabes... sabes que yo solo puedo hacer...

Itsuko: sí, tres cosas, crear, destruir y mover el viento...

Dios: pero mi poder se ha debilitado. Mi viento no llega a Natsuki. No puedo secar sus lágrimas... ni dar aliento a su vida. Por eso recurro a ti, Itsuko... eres el ser más cercano a mí en estos momentos, pues posees, en el mismo cuerpo, me atrevería a decir que en la misma alma, el bien y el mal, algo que ni siquiera yo tengo.

Itsuko: ¿en la misma alma...? ¡no, yo lo escucho! ¡somos dos entes distintos!

Dios: te equivocas.- el viento levantó a Itsuko del suelo y le rodeó- mira tus ropas, Itsuko... están tocadas por la oscuridad... eres como el ángel que cayó de los cielos y fue rodeada por la oscuridad de los infiernos... no solo porque seas la reina de los demonios, pequeña... mira tu alma, tu alma es pura... pero no inocente. Eres egoísta, ambiciosa, y eso es por ti, es algo que llevas innato y de lo que no te avergüenzas... pero también te preocupas por Natsuki y conoces el amor... estás en los dos bandos. Y por eso eres la única que puede ayudar a Natsuki, al mundo... debemos hacer que esta larga batalla termine- tras estas últimas palabras, la luz se desvaneció y entró en el cuerpo de Itsuko, fusionándose con ella.

"Eva, no, Itsuko, reina de las sombras, te entrego lo que me queda de poder... úsalo con criterio"

"Pues ahora está en tus manos el poder de los dioses... tanto la creación... como la destrucción... "

Fin capítulo 74

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: me ahorraré decir una vez más que lo siento, que pido inmensas disculpas por tardar meses, casi años, en subir un capítulo nuevo... creo que, los que aún me sigáis leyendo, estaréis acostumbrados a esto... y que unas disculpas más n servirán de nada.

Tan solo dar las gracias, esta vez, a dos personas:

A lauri: eres la mejor, pues por ti este fic sigue en pie, casi agotando sus fuerzas, pero en pie, porque lo sigues leyendo al paso del tiempo, y te doy las sinceras gracias por ello. En serio, no sabes lo importante que es para mí.

A Bittersweet loveer, autora de un fic que leo, y que me demostró que la fuerza de seguir escribiendo no radica en si eres buena o no, sino en que la gente disfrute de tu lectura. Es una lección que espero no olvidar, y que espero le de fuerzas no solo a Natsuki, sino a todos los demás personajes que puedan surgir de mi mente, para poder darles forma y se conviertan en verdaderas leyendas que puedan emocionar profundamente, como lo hacen Nessie y Edward. Gracias por tener en cuenta mis palabras.

Y a Shinji, ese maldito cabrón (con la mejor expresión) que no se permite tirar la toalla, y que me hace seguir adelante. Natsuki te espera, chaval!!!


	76. Lluvia de estrellas

Capítulo 75: Lluvia de estrellas

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Dios vivía en el paraíso. Puesto que estaba solo, decidió crear un ente a su imagen y semejanza. Un muñeco. A esa figura la llamó… Adán.

Tanto le agradó el resultado, que, a partir de una costilla de ese muñeco, creó otro totalmente nuevo, semejante a ambos pero con un toque distinto. A esta nueva adquisición la llamó "Eva".

El tiempo transcurrió feliz en el edén, pues los tres estaban juntos y Dios estaba feliz con ellos. Con los primeros hombres.

Sin embargo, un día la astuta serpiente, que tenía celos de Dios y los humanos, encontró la forma de acabar con todos ellos. Convenció a Eva de que probara la fruta prohibida, y ésta le otorgó un alma. De esta manera, Eva cometió el pecado original. Comprendió, entonces, que a pesar de que amara a Dios, era muy inferior a él, ¿qué podía ofrecerle ella, sino todo aquello que él ya había creado?. Así, Eva entendió que Adán era igual que ella y, ofendida por esta nueva realidad que se mostraba ante sus ojos, le dio de probar la fruta a Adán. Y Así, los primeros humanos tomaron conciencia de su situación y se enamoraron.

¿acaso Eva tuvo la culpa, por comer la manzana? ¿acaso la tuvo Dios, por prohibírsela?

Dios, cubierto de dolor, tuvo que expulsarlos del paraíso. Ellos marcharon al amparo de la Tierra, un planeta fértil pero duro, donde deberían sobrevivir con dolor. Sin embargo, Eva no odiaba a Dios: sabía perfectamente que lo que había hecho estaba mal, que había traicionado su confianza. Nombró incontables noches su nombre entre sueños y contó a sus hijos la verdad: que Dios, en un acto de amor, les había dado la vida, y que ellos habían pecado al no saber apreciarla con los límites impuestos. Pero jamás se arrepintió de ello. Puede que no viviera en el Edén, que no pudiera amar a Dios como antes, pero había algo que había ganado con esa manzana… y eso era la verdad. La capacidad de entender lo que le rodeaba. Pudiera ser muy dura, la verdad, pero al menos la conocía. Conocía sus propios límites.

Finalmente, la fuerza vital de Eva se fue apagando. Fue entonces cuando Dios se presentó ante ella, en su lecho de muerte. Acercó su mano y le dijo…

"¿en serio no me odias, Eva? ¿No me odias por lo que os hice?"

Eva sonrió plácidamente mientras lo comprendía todo. Era mentira que ella no pudiera amar a Dios, pues, a pesar de todo, sí que tenía algo que pudiera aportarle: un alma. Ella había sido tocada por la serpiente, quien creó un equilibrio en ella y la dotó de alma. Y esa alma se la ofreció a Dios.

El viento sopló mientras el último aliento de Eva se esfumaba… y se convertía en el primer ángel. Dios le otorgó su poder de reencarnación para que así jamás se fuera de su lado… y para que luchara junto a él. Adán, por su parte, trabajó duro para poder proteger a Eva, y Dios le otorgó el poder y la fuerza para defenderla de todos los peligros.

Pues, aunque les hubiera expulsado del paraíso… jamás los había dejado de amar…

Itsuko: -abrió los ojos. El techo ovalado de su habitación le hizo entender que había vuelto a la realidad y que, por supuesto, estaba tumbada. Le dolía la cabeza un montón, pero luchó por ponerse en pie. Las últimas palabras de Dios aún resonaban en su mente, y no lograba entender demasiado bien qué debía hacer… escuchó pasos a su lado.

Meroko: - iba agarrada de Izumi, muerta de miedo- Izumi… dime que está bien… - Izumi se acercó y la agarró para erguirla, cuando Itsuko abrió los ojos de par en par.

Izumi: ¡¡madre!!- se calló de culo del susto, mientras Itsuko se levantaba y se expulsaba la gran capa. Se arrodilló- perdóneme la imprudencia, mi señora…

Itsuko:- sudó de Izumi y se fue derecha a la ventana. Natsuki seguía en el mismo lugar de antes, cantando la misma canción.- ¿cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente…?

Izumi: quedan apenas unas horas para la ceremonia, mi señora. Ya todo está listo...- Itsuko soltó una risita al aire, cosa que hizo que a Izumi se le erizaran los pelos.

Itsuko: bien… ¡retiraos! No me molestéis hasta el momento de la ceremonia…- se giró a Meroko- quiero que seas tú quien venga a avisarnos cuando sea la hora, Meroko Yui. Quiero que seas tú quien lleve a Natsuki a su fin- añadió, sonriendo malévolamente. Meroko tembló, asintió y, sin un solo ruido más, salió volando. Izumi la siguió- Ya queda menos… no puedo permitir de flaquear- cerró con fuerza el puño, donde sostenía aún el pendiente de Natsuki…

Maron:- cuando finalmente se tranquilizó, se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido. Shinji seguía abrazándola con dulzura, mientras miraba al infinito. No sabía qué decir, sentía una vergüenza enorme por cómo se había comportado- Shinji, yo... lo...

Shinji:- le puso un dedo en los labios- shhhht. Ya pasó lo peor. Mira allí, Maron- Maron se giró. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar, pero no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan de nuevo. Desde la terraza donde estaban, podía ver con claridad un montón de estrellas fugaces que caían una tras otra. La visión era hermosa- llevan cayendo desde hace un rato… ¿no es curioso?

Maron:- miró los ojos de Shinji y lo comprendió. En esos ojos no había un atisbo de rencor, pena, dolor ni venganza. Shinji era demasiado simple para esas cosas. Sin embargo, todo eso quedaba reemplazado por una gran determinación. Había tomado una decisión. Suspiró- ¿has pedido ya un deseo? Dicen que si puedes repetirlo tres veces...

Shinji: uno por cada estrella que ha caído del cielo, Maron. Pero no creas por un momento que ninguno de ellos ha sido que Natsuki vuelva…- Maron sintió como su corazón se comprimía, pero se relajó ante la sonrisa de Shinji- eso no es un deseo, será una realidad. Yo haré que así sea. Porque no pienso dejar que este mundo exista sin ella…

Maron: Shinji... realmente tengo fe en ti.- se acomodó en su hombro mientras veía caer las estrellas- sinceramente, y a pesar de que siempre he podido ser muy cascarrabias… mi hija no podría haber sido más feliz que pudiendo tenerte a su lado...

Shinji:- le frotó la cabeza con la mano- ¡¡vamos, Maron, no digas eso!! Si Chiaki te escucha aún se pensará que le estás poniendo los cuernos...

Maron: jajaja- se levantó y miró por la barandilla- Chiaki... no siempre ha aceptado mis decisiones... pero siempre me apoyó en todo- miró a Shinji- sé que Natsuki hará lo mismo contigo.

Shinji:- siguió mirando como caían las estrellas, sereno, altivo.- "Natsuki... te las regalo todas y cada una de ellas. A cambio, solo quiero que vuelvas a mi lado... que podamos seguir superando los obstáculos de esta vida... juntos."

Meroko:- había intentado escaparse. Había intentado evitarlo. Incluso había intentado huir para que no se pudiera consumar la ceremonia… pero todos sus intentos acabaron en fracaso. No había podido hacer nada por ese ángel al que tanto admiraba… y ahora tan solo podía llevarla al matadero. Subía lentamente los escalones, no sin saber que de nada serviría tardar más. Llegó a la puerta- ¿Natsuki? ¿Puedo entrar?

Natsuki: sí... supongo que ya es la hora.

Meroko:- entró con la cabeza agachada, y al levantarla su máscara impasible se quebró. Ante ella se mostraba una Natsuki hermosa como pocas veces la había visto. El pelo verde lo tenía recogido en una trenza en la espalda, engarzada con un hilo dorado que subía hasta la frente y le hacía una fina corona. Un vestido negro cubría sus caderas, ajustándose perfectamente a su cuerpo por arriba y sinuando formas más anchas abajo. En el cuello descansaba la perla que Seijun solía llevar en la frente. Sin embargo, no llevaba pendientes, y su rostro no mostraba felicidad, aunque sí determinación. Era una auténtica reina de los demonios- señora… debemos irnos...- cuando Natsuki dio un paso adelante, Meroko sollozó, mientras su rostro se contorsionaba por la rabia- ¿por qué? ¿por qué no protestas, no huyes, no intentas oponer un poco de resistencia? ¡¡Maldita sea, Natsuki!! ¡¡vas a morir!!

Natsuki:- la miró mientras una sonrisa torcida asomaba por su rostro- Meroko... tan infantil como siempre... tú aún puedes soñar en que hay alguna esperanza. Pero, ¿sabes? No puedo permitir abandonar este mundo pensando que algún milagro ocurrirá. Simplemente... estoy preparada. Sé que lo que voy a hacer es por el bien mayor... y no puedo huir por ello. Si pienso que, al perecer aquí, Shinji, Momoko, Toshiki, Maron… todos ellos podrán seguir existiendo en ese basto mundo, ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo?

Meroko:- se mordió el labio. No podía confesarlo, era un tabú. No se podían revelar los nombres que aparecían en la lista a nadie más que a esas personas... pero... pero...- Natsuki... ellos no podrán seguir sin ti.

Natsuki:- no entendía- claro que podrán, Meroko. Será doloroso, pero podrán.

Meroko:- la miró a los ojos, esos grandes ojos verdes- no, Natsuki, no podrán... sus nombres han aparecido en la lista de Shinigamis- sacó la libreta donde tenían todos los nombres, y se la mostró- ¿ves? El primero será Shinji, en un día y poco... seguirá Maron y Chiaki, Miyako, Momoko... Toshiki será el que más aguantará, y morirá a los diez días. ¿No lo entiendes? No lo lograrán sin ti, Natsuki...- de repente calló. El rostro de Natsuki estaba contorsionado por el pavor, mientras empezaba a temblar toda. Meroko vio que, por enésima vez en su larga vida de Shinigami, la había fastidiado. Natsuki no podía hacer nada por salvarse, ¿Cómo iba a huir de Itsuko? Simplemente era absurdo. Había asumido su dolor pensando en sus seres queridos… y ahora, gracias a ella, ese muro inamovible había caído.

Natsuki iba a morir presa del pánico más atroz… y Meroko no podía hacer más para agravarlo.

Momoko:- descansaba en el sofá de casa de Miyako, mientras esperaba que Maron y Shinji bajaran de la azotea- agh, esto es peor que estar muriendo... ¿Cuánto falta?

Toshiki: un par de horas... tres a lo sumo.-él también estaba nervioso. No deja de juguetear con las llaves de casa. De repente, pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Momoko, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza junto a su cuello- Momoko... ¿de veras crees que moriríamos si Natsuki desapareciera?

Momoko:- se lo quedó mirando atónita, sin entender. Iba a contestarle grotescamente cuando vio su intención en esos profundos ojos, y entonces reflexionó. Suspiró hondo- No lo sé, Toshiki... A Natsuki le debo la vida, sin ella no existiría hoy por hoy... además… es mi mejor amiga- Le rodeó el rostro con ambas manos- a ti te amo, Toshiki, y quiero pensar que, estando contigo, sería capaz de seguir viviendo... pero es algo que no quiero ni pensar... porque no me vale la pena pensar en ello...- Toshiki se acercó dulcemente a sus labios, y se besaron en silencio.

Toshiki: Momoko, verás... eso no lo dudo.- La miró a los ojos. Tenía un brillo extraño, que Momoko no lograba comprender.

Momoko: ¿entonces...?

Toshiki: mira, estuve pensando... ¿acaso Maron, Chiaki, Shinji... no han pasado por un dolor horrible, perdiendo a su pareja? Mira a Chiaki, el pobre... ha vivido en sus propias carnes varias veces la muerte de su mujer... sí, no quiero ni imaginarme siquiera la situación- abrazó fuerte a Momoko, como si, al soltarla, se le fuera a escapar para siempre- pero... si ellos pudieron soportarlo, ¿Cómo ni tú ni yo podremos soportar perderlos... si nos seguimos teniendo el uno al otro?- Al ver el dolor en el rostro de Momoko, se apresuró a añadir- no estoy pensando egoístamente, no lo veas así. Lo que quiero decir es que creo que el motivo de nuestra muerte será otro, Momoko... Algo que pasará tras esa unión... empiezo a tener miedo...- Momoko lo miró, y entendió su preocupación. ¿cómo no lo habían pensado antes? Morir por amor, una utopía preciosa... pero Toshiki tenía razón. Había personas en esa lista... Miyako, Toshiki... que eran fuertes... que hubieran aguantado eso. ¿entonces...?

Shinji:- justo cuando Momoko iba a abrir la boca para opinar, Shinji apareció por la puerta, llevando en brazos a una Maron agotada, acurrucada en su regazo. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entró en la habitación. Tras él entraba también Miyako- ¡¡buenas noches, señor y señorita!! Traigo a la bella durmiente a que descanse...

Maron:- arrugó el morro- no te rías de mí, maldito...

Momoko: ¡¡estáis bien!! Me alegro que no pasara nada...- miró a Shinji y recordó las palabras de Toshiki. Sin duda, él moriría. Porque su mundo era Natsuki, y sin ella no tenía razones para vivir- ¿qué hiciste con las piezas, Shinji...?- Maron abrió la mano, mostrando las cinco piezas que quedaban.

Maron: armó un buen revuelo...- Shinji la depositó sobre el sofá, donde ella se levantó y dejó las piezas, una por una, sobre el tablero de ajedrez. Al acabar, se giró y los miró a todos- ¡Bien! Y ahora... ¿qué?

Shinji:- serio, se irguió y miró decisivamente a Maron- Ahora, vamos a salvar a Natsuki.- Como si un rayo de luz hubiera entrado por el punto donde se encontraba, todos lo miraron atónitos.

Chiaki: ¿y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?- entraba por la puerta- Shinji, te pido por favor que no me digas un "no lo sé", porque, como padre de Natsuki, estoy demasiado cansado de no entender nada… de no poder hacer nada. No queda tiempo para esperanzas vanas, no queda tiempo para la esperanza.

Shinji:- se giró, decisivo, hacia él- lo sé, Chiaki.

Chiaki: ¿entonces?

Shinji: he dicho que ahora vamos a salvar a Natsuki, y eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer.- Chiaki se acercó a Maron, y todos esperaron atentamente las palabras de Shinji.- No sé si dará resultado, pero sé que le prometí a Kyoko mi alma si no lograba arreglar las cosas. Y no veo más opciones. Viajaré al inframundo, con todos aquellos que queráis acompañarme, e impediré la unión de esos dos. Sé cómo hacerlo, pero necesito que confiéis en mí.- Miró a Momoko- un ángel puro y un alma bondadosa me irían muy bien...

Toshiki:- se levantó- ¡¡no lo dudes!! Se lo dije a Momoko, no creo que esa unión pueda traer nada bueno... creo que nuestras muertes derivan más de ese acto que por los sentimientos que podamos albergar.- Cogió la mano de Momoko con fuerza- y voy a luchar por nuestras vidas hasta el final. Se acabó el esperar.- Shinji sonrió.

Momoko: ¡así es! Natsuki me salvó una vez, no puedo dejar pasar mi vida sentada en un sofá... aunque no pudiera salvarla, he de mantener lo que ella me entregó con tanto esfuerzo... si no, ¿de qué habría valido todo lo pasado hasta ahora?

Maron:- cogida de la mano con Chiaki, dio un paso adelante- Shinji... has cometido millones de locuras... nunca he sabido comprender qué estaba pasando por tu simple y absurda mente. Estoy muy cansada, he recibido demasiados golpes. Mi lucha llega a su fin...- sonrió. Shinji también sonrió. No hacían falta palabras, el fuego de la batalla brillaba en sus ojos. El colgante que llevaba Chiaki en el bolsillo brilló fuertemente, voló hasta el pecho de Maron y se transformó en Jeanne- ésta será la última, ¿verdad?

Shinji:- Sonreía- sabes que no, Maron... éste simplemente será el principio de una nueva lucha, una lucha donde estaremos todos juntos.

Noin: Siento interrumpir la reunión...- un humo salió entre Jeanne y Shinji y apareció Noin, demacrado, dolido. Los miró a ambos de arriba abajo- no os veo muy tristes, contando el tiempo que le queda a Natsuki...

Shinji: precisamente a ti te necesitaba, Noin. Necesito que nos abras un portal al inframundo.

Noin:- se quedó perplejo. ¿Shinji pidiéndole algo?- me halaga que por fin aprecies quien es mejor de los dos, Shinji... y tienes suerte, mucha suerte, a decir verdad. Porque hasta hace unos minutos nadie podía entrar ni salir del inframundo... estaba todo vedado a cal y canto. Pero da la casualidad, pequeño insecto, que vengo a daros dos noticias...- se ensombreció.

Shinji: ¿qué noticias?

Noin: Una, es esto.- Sacó un sobre de debajo la capa- Natsuki me pidió que la trajera... y te la diera, Shinji Minazuki- entregó la carta a Shinji.- me dijo que no te la entregara hasta después de la ceremonia, pero puesto que yo ya no existiré para ese entonces, no me queda más remedio que dártela antes.

Shinji:- Abrió la carta. Notaba, por el tacto del sobre, que Natsuki había derramado lágrimas escribiéndola. La leyó de un tirón, sin cambiar de expresión, la depositó de nuevo en el sobre con un suspiro - ¿y la otra?

Noin: La otra, señores, es que habéis sido invitados por el rey de los demonios a la celebración que en menos de una hora habrá en nuestros dominios. La ceremonia de coronación.

Maron/Chiaki/Momoko/Toshiki: ¿¡¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!?!?

Shinji sonrió. En parte, no le extrañó tan abierta declaración de guerra. Empezaba a comprender a Itsuko, al menos un poco, y, ya puestos, le iba de perlas el cambio de acontecimientos…- pues si estamos invitados... deberemos ir, ¿no?

Noin:- no comprendía gran cosa- sois libres de decidir si ir o no... pero no os garantizo que salgáis de allí con vida, a fin de cuentas es el inframundo, y esta vez, yo no os traeré de vuelta al finalizar. Tenedlo en cuenta.

Pero Shinji ya no escuchaba las palabras de Noin. Solo veía el momento, cada vez más cerca, de volver a ver a Natsuki, de volver a abrazarla, besarla y poseerla hasta el fin de los tiempos... sin que nada ni nadie pudiera evitarlo.

Y esa lluvia de estrellas, que seguía cayendo, era la intensa prueba de que, o lo lograba ahora, o no lo lograría nunca.

Fin capítulo 75


End file.
